My Beautiful Beast Season 2
by Easyan
Summary: Bon retour à Paradiz. Alors que Levi accueille les nouvelles recrues de la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté, Eren débute sa carrière dans les rangs. La Bête et l'Epée ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. La menace des Titans n'a jamais été aussi réelle...Violence, HxH, Lemon, LevixEren
1. Résumé

**My Beautiful Beast**

 _Season 1_

Le Résumé.

 **Le** **Monde**

 **La planète** : Mare

 **Les différents continents** : Antya, Paradiz et l'Empire Maure

 **Les habitants** :

\- _Antya_ est peuplé des anciennes civilisations datant de l'époque très lointaine où la planète s'appelait la Terre. Japonais, Chinois, Européens, Américains, Anglais, Indiens, Russe, Africains, presque toutes les ethnies peuvent y être trouvées.

\- _Paradiz_ est peuplé de Mariens. Il s'agit d'une Seconde Humanité, qui a fini par se développer après les cataclysmes qui ont anéanti l'ancienne. Ce pays est composé d'autant de Antyens que de Mariens. Il s'agit du continent plus développé technologiquement et le plus riche (niveau ressources du sol)

\- _Empire Maure_ peuplé uniquement de Mariens. C'est le plus grand et le plus puissant continent. Il est belliqueux et rigide. Il est en guerre plus ou moins froide contre Paradiz qu'il rêve de conquérir. Les deux pays se livrent d'ailleurs une lutte sans merci pour le contrôle (plus ou moins subtile) des territoires Antyens qu'ils ont envahi. Même si ce n'est pas le nom qu'ils ont donné à leurs opérations… On parlait plutôt de 'Découverte des Anciens' alors qu'il s'agissait surtout de colonisation.

Aujourd'hui encore, Paradiz et l'Empire luttent pour s'approprier la tutelle de certains pays Antyens. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne fait pas bon d'être un clandestin Maure à Paradiz…

 **La Géographie et l'histoire :**

Nos Héros vivent à Heaven qui la Capitale de Paradiz.

Le pays se découpe en trois régions. Sina, Rose et Maria.

La Capitale, Heaven se situe à Sina et elle recouvre environ les ¾ de la région !

Comme elle est super énorme, Heaven a été découpée en quartiers. Plus on s'éloigne du centre et plus on est pauvre et soumis aux violences et à l'injustice.

Il y a donc Shinganshina.

Lieu de naissance et de vie de Levi et de tout son Escadron à l'exception d'Hanji et Moblit qui sont nés et ont grandi dans le centre. C'est aussi là que Levi fera la connaissance de Carla et Eren Jaëger. Deux clandestins. Sasha, Conny, Krista, Ymir, Taylor et sa bande, vivaient à Shinganshina.

Puis Trost.

Second quartier. Moins pire que Shinganshina niveau pauvreté et tout le reste, il s'agit du lieu où se trouve l'académie de Survey Corp. Mais aussi là où vivent Levi, Carla, Kenny, Eren, Armin et son grand-père Franklin, Mikasa et son père Mitch…

Et enfin Stohess

Les autres quartiers n'ont pas encore vraiment été évoqué.

Stohess est le lieu où vivent tous les dirigeants, tous les riches et toutes les stars les plus influentes du pays. Ce quartier est entouré d'un 'mur magnétique', un bijou de technologie censé être le meilleur moyen d'échapper à une attaque éventuelle de l'Empire Maure ou encore à une catastrophe interne…

C'est l'endroit où vivent, Hanji, Moblit, Erwin… Et où se trouvent les QG des Brigades !

D'autres villes très importantes possèdent un mur magnétique et une académie du Survey Corp. _Hemel_ par exemple est la seconde ville la plus importante du pays, elle se trouve aussi dans la région de Sina et à la particularité d'être 'La Ville Pénitencier' avec la plus grande prison du pays, celle qui a la plus haute sécurité… (on en parlera bien plus dans la Saison 2 !) Il y aussi _Paraiso_ dans la région de Rose et enfin _Rakuen_ dans la région de Maria (ses deux autres villes seront aussi évoquées pendant la saison 2 !).

 **Les détails un peu techniques**

 **Les Brigades :**

La Garnison. Emblème la Rose aux épines.

Il s'agit de la police en quelques sortes. Ils arrêtent des criminels (isolés), s'occupent de la circulation, de la sécurité des citoyens au quotidien, de faire régner l'ordre et la loi.

 _Membres notables_ : _Hannes Herr. Félicia Jinn (la femme d'Eld), Dot Pixis (dont on entendra parler durant cette saison 2 ! Il est en le Commandant) …_

La Brigade Spéciale. Emblème la Licorne.

Ils sont chargés de la protection des notables, politiciens et autres riches du pays. Ils sont aussi la Police des polices. Et assurent le rôle de la Garnison à l'intérieur des murs magnétiques.

 _Membres notables_ _: Traute Carven, Niles Dork (leur Commandant)…_

La Brigade d'Intervention. Emblème les Ailes de la Liberté.

Une force d'intervention super armée et super entraînée qui combat surtout le crime organisé. Ils sont peu nombreux par rapport aux autres Brigades et sont considérés comme fous, suicidaires et dangereux. Erwin qui en est le Commandant la considère comme le fer de lance qui libérera le pays du joug de la criminalité et de l'injustice.

 _Membres notables_ _: Levi Ackermann et tout son Escadron (Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Eld Jinn, Gunther Schulz, Moblit Berner et Hanji Zoe), Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharias, Kyles Uster, Armon Fritz…_

 **L'académie Survey Corp.**

Il s'agit d'une école militaire un peu spéciale mise en place par Erwin Smith avant qu'il n'entame les grandes Réformes qui avaient pour but d'enrailler la corruption qui rongeait les forces de l'ordre, les transformant en 'Gang parmi les autres' aux yeux de la population.

La Réforme sera aussi l'occasion pour Erwin de diviser la police en 3 Brigades distinctes et de réorganiser de cette façon la lutte contre la criminalité ! (Eh ouais ! Il est BADASS notre Erwin !) De plus il faut savoir que s'il a eu besoin d'en venir là, c'est à cause des tensions qui règnent entre Paradiz et l'Empire Maure mais aussi des ENORMES inégalités sociales du pays.

L'armée dirigée par Daris Zackley (Marine, armée de terre de laquelle fait partie le père de Jean) est trop occupée sur les territoires d'Antya ou à protéger le pays d'une invasion pour faire régner la loi à l'intérieur du pays. Les inégalités sociales de plus en plus poussées par le temps et la course à la technologie et au capitalisme, vont faire monter en flèche la criminalité du pays, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne un fléau. Et que 95% de Paradiz représente en gros un énorme dépotoir empli de violence et d'injustice.

Erwin a alors une idée remarquable et très controversée qui sera à l'origine de l'académie. Enrôlé les pires délinquants juvéniles du pays afin d'en faire les soldats de demain qui redresseront Paradiz et lui rendront sa dignité. Bien entendu les dirigeants sont loin d'approuver et eux veulent au contraire que Survey Corp. éduque les enfants de l'élite du pays pour les transformer en héros. L'année où Levi intègre l'académie (c'est l'année de son ouverture) il fait du coup partie du très restreint groupe des E.C (les Enfants Criminels) auxquels seront opposés les Elitistes.

L'enjeu était simple. Voir qui d'Erwin ou du Conseil avait raison. Erwin gagnera son pari quand Levi et son Escadron démantèlerons le plus important fournisseur de drogue du pays, la Secte d'Atlas, à peine un an après avoir été diplômés. Mais il fera des concessions afin de satisfaire ses investisseurs et décidera d'être le seul à pouvoir choisir quels E.C enrôler à Survey Corp.

 **Comment s'organise l'intégration d'une Brigade ?**

Deux choix. Avoir suivi l'enseignement spartiate de l'académie ou être un candidat libre soumis à diverses épreuves selon la Brigade visée.

 _Dans le cas des académiciens._

La formation dure 3 ans.

Chaque année comprend une Classe Etoile qui réunit les 20 à 30 élèves les mieux classés. A la fin de l'année de Terminal, ces élèves sont les seuls à pouvoir intégrer d'office la Brigade Spéciale s'ils en font le choix. Les autres devront passer un test. De plus la classe Etoile, a toujours suivi un programme avancé et ainsi son année de Terminal est différente de celle des autres.

Au bout de 3 mois ils passent l'équivalent du bac et sont diplômés. Pendant les neufs mois qui suivront ils vont devoir suivre l'entraînement rigoureux réservé à l'Elite de l'élite au bout duquel, ils recevront une distinction particulière (dont le droit de choisir la Brigade Spéciale)

A la fin de ses 3 ans après avoir intégré leur Brigade

Les nouvelles recrues passent une première année d'Apprentissage. Pendant laquelle ils seront les larbins de tout le service, les premières lignes de chaque intervention…c'est l'année la plus dangereuse et mortelle durant laquelle ils se familiarisent avec leur futur métier et se spécialise (cas surtout vrai pour les Brigades d'Intervention et Spéciale et moins marqué dans la Garnison)

C'est là que commence notre saison 2.

 **L'histoire.**

On peut dire que la Saison 1 se découpe en trois parties distinctes.

 _ **La première va du chapitre 1 au chapitre 11.**_

 _Il s'agit de l'enfance et l'adolescence de Levi et Eren._

Levi Ackermann, 15ans, jeune recrue de l'académie Survey Corp., va rencontrer un soir dans une ruelle, Eren Jaëger, 5 ans, étrange gamin clandestin, alors que celui-ci affronte armer d'une barre de fer, trois hommes visiblement bien éméchés. Il va lui venir en aide quand l'un d'entre eux menacera de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Par la suite, il offrira ses services à Eren et Carla (sa mère) proposant de la raccompagner tous les soirs jusque chez elle, pour éviter que ces malfrats et leur gang ne s'en prennent encore à eux. Des liens forts se créent entre Levi et Eren, qui semble le considérer comme un super héros. Mais Carla décide de reprendre leur vie en mains et annonce à Levi qu'elle va se remarier puis déménager à Trost où elle a l'intention de se trouver un vrai travail. Elle quitte donc son métier d'hôtesse dans un club et veut devenir infirmière. Levi de son côté en profite pour mettre un terme à leur arrangement et s'éloigner de la petite famille. Il va intégrer les dortoirs de l'académie de Survey Corp. dont Erwin est le directeur.

Levi croit en l'existence d'une malédiction qui toucherait les membres de sa famille et les condamnerait à vivre dans la violence, le sang et proche de la mort. En effet, les Ackermann avant que Levi ne décide de s'engager dans les forces de l'ordre sous l'influence d'Erwin Smith, étaient des assassins réputés, de générations en générations. Ce destin prenant fin au moment où Kenny a pris la décision de cesser son activité pour ouvrir un bar et élever son neveu. C'est la raison pour laquelle bien qu'il se sente mal à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Eren, il estime que c'est encore la meilleure solution s'il veut que celui-ci vive heureux.

Mais le destin leur réservait une surprise de taille.

Kenny Ackermann (son oncle) est le nouvel époux de Carla et par conséquent, Eren devient son frère adoptif. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour la famille recomposée et un peu bancale. Levi finira par vivre avec eux dans leur pavillon à Trost plutôt que d'intégrer le dortoir. Ses amis, appelés les E.C (abréviations d'Enfants Criminels) vont remarquer les changements qui se sont opérés en lui (plus ouvert, plus doux, plus heureux) et vouloir rencontrer Eren. Ainsi, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, Moblit Berner, Eld Jinn et Hanji Zoe vont faire la connaissance d'Eren.

Levi s'habitue peu à peu au bonheur. Eren rencontre Armin (déguisé en fille pour des raisons médicales…*rire*) et le sauve des mauvais traitements de brutes épaisses. Ils deviendront très vite meilleurs amis et cela poussera plus tard le blondinet à tenter l'opération cardiaque qui lui permettra de vivre plus longtemps. Eren va aussi faire la connaissance de Mikasa dans des circonstances tragiques.

Erwin avait confié à Kenny (devenu professeur à Survey Corp. en échange de la naturalisation et de la création de papiers en règles pour Carla) la lourde tâche de retrouver sa sœur, Mana Ackermann, jumelle de la mère de Levi, Gena. Celle-ci avait fui Heaven et disparue quand elle avait décidé de ne plus suivre l'entraînement de son père pour devenir assassin. Erwin veut la rencontrer pour lui poser des questions sur la secte d'Atlas dont elle a longtemps fait partie avec son mari avant d'à nouveau prendre la fuite. Malheureusement, Kenny n'arrive que quelques heures avant que les sbires de la Secte ne retrouve leurs traces. Mana sera tuée pendant l'affrontement. Mikasa, poussée par Eren qui lui demande de se battre pour survivre, tuera les assassins de sa mère. Kenny et Mitch (le père de Mikasa) retrouveront les deux enfants, assis dans la neige devant la maison. Ils ne se quitteront plus jamais.

Un autre coup du destin va alors frapper leur famille.

Alors qu'ils comptaient se rendre à la plage pour passer leur première vraie vacances en famille, Carla, Kenny et Eren sont victimes de ce qui parait être un terrible accident de voiture. Levi, qui les attendait devant l'académie où ils étaient censés le retrouver voit son monde s'effondrer. Mais Eren a survécu et Levi fait un marché avec Hanji. Elle va garder Eren le temps que celui-ci se 'régénère' et Levi deviendra son tuteur. Contre l'avis d'Erwin qui ne voulait pas voir son plan de faire des E.C de super soldats s'effondrer parce que Levi s'occuperait d'un légume.

Levi leur avoue qu'Eren est spécial et qu'il peut guérir plus vite que la moyenne. Il veut parier là-dessus pour croire à nouveau en l'avenir. Sa théorie sera ensuite confirmée par Hanji qui prévoit qu'Eren se réveille, comme neuf, à peine un an et demi plus tard.

En attendant, ils découvrent que Carla et Kenny ont en réalité été assassiné. Par les membres du fantomatiques gang des Titans, une organisation criminelle très mystérieuse qui a l'air de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. Mais contrairement à leur première idée, Kenny n'était pas leur cible. C'était la mystérieuse Carla qui l'était. Sa colonne vertébrale a été arraché, ce qui n'a absolument rien à valoir à un banal accident de la route…Sans parler du fait que leur passage sur le périphérique a été soigneusement orchestré par l'ennemi.

Eren n'a été épargner que parce qu'ils ignoraient visiblement que Carla avait eu un fils. Levi se promet de tout faire pour le protéger et l'éloigner des Titans qui sont déjà responsables de la mort de ses meilleurs amis, Farlan et Isabel (il n'était alors âgé que de 14ans).

 _ **La seconde partie s'étend du chapitre 12 au chapitre 31**_

 _Il retrace toute l'évolution d'Eren et Levi sur environ 10 ans et s'arrête au moment où ils se mettent en couple._

Eren ne se réveille finalement que six ans après le drame. Levi est devenu un héros national, le Caporal de l'Escadron la plus réputée et crainte du pays. Pendant environ un an, Eren sera paralysé des jambes et devra être rééduqué. Il a alors 13 ans et Levi 23. Il se souvient du jour de l'accident. Carla, Kenny et lui ont en réalité été attaqué par des monstres difformes vaguement humains. Sa mère a été assassiné par une chose appelée Zeke et l'a prévenu du fait qu'un jour, celui-ci risquait d'apprendre son existence et d'à nouveau passer à l'offensive. Elle a libéré les pouvoirs d'Eren avant de mourir afin que celui-ci puisse guérir. Eren reconnaitra l'emblème du gang des Titans et se fera la promesse de tous les anéantir.

Raison pour laquelle il va se concentrer sur sa rééducation et le fait d'avoir le niveau scolaire nécessaire afin d'intégrer à son tour l'académie de Survey Corp. et plus tard faire partie de la Brigade d'Intervention chargée de poursuivre le crime organisé. A 14 ans il va recommencer à habiter avec Levi à Trost. Mais comme il se fait grave chier tout seul le pauvre petit, ben il va décider de jouer les justiciers à la capuche verte et tabasser des criminels à la manque dans les ruelles de Shinganshina Est (#GreenHoodie, on t'aime !) Il y fera la rencontre de Taylor (un voleur d'épicerie) et sa bande, ainsi que d'Hannes (quand il se fera arrêter par les flics à la place de Taylor) qui est le chef de la Garnison en charge de ce coin. A cause de son traumatisme, il est incapable de dormir seul. Ils partageront donc le lit de Levi, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren prenne conscience du fait qu'il est attiré physiquement par son tuteur. Et accessoirement aussi du fait qu'il en est amoureux.

Par la suite, Levi le repousse. Même s'il se rend compte lui aussi qu'il est attiré par Eren, il veut que celui-ci puisse grandir, mûrir et vivre toutes les expériences qui forgeront sa jeunesse. De plus, il craint de s'engager dans une relation homosexuelle, qui risque au final de détruire ce lien spécial qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Eren intègre Survey Corp. après avoir vaincu les réticences de Levi sur le sujet. A ses côtés, Armin et Mikasa, ses indéfectibles amis. Pendant le Camp, il fera la connaissance de ceux qui seront emmenés par la suite à former la bande des Monstrueux Prisonniers ou M.P (en référence à l'une des épreuves bonus du Camp) et ne le quitteront plus jamais : Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz, Ymir Wolf, Sasha Braus, Conny Springer, Marco Bolt, Jean Kirstein, Thomas, Tom, Daz, Nach, Frantz, Hannah Mina…

A son retour du Camp, Levi a pris conscience de ses sentiments et pris la décision de se retenir jusqu'au 21ans d'Eren. Mais la séparation au lieu de l'aider, l'a rendu plus réceptif aux avances maladroites de l'adolescent. Suite à ce qu'ils appelleront l'incident canapé où Levi s'est violemment détourné d'Eren, leur relation se fera plus distante et tendu. Eren croit en plus que Levi sort avec Petra après les avoir vu s'embrasser quelques semaines plus tôt (en réalité Levi venait tout juste de la rejeter).

Ce statut quo bancal durera deux ans. Années pendant lesquelles Eren va s'évertuer d'appliquer tout ce que Levi lui demandait de vivre. A savoir faire des expériences. Il va embrasser Annie et découvrir qu'il est probablement bi. Il va ensuite s'engager dans une relation purement sexuelle et assez tumultueuse avec Jean Kirstein bien qu'ils s'entendent en apparence pire que chien et chat. Pendant ce temps Levi a commencé à régulièrement sortir et dormir à l'extérieur. Il a trois plan cul réguliers, Jenny, Kate et Florine. Suite à une discussion avec Hanji (sa meilleure amie) Levi décide néanmoins de laisser Jenny en plan dans leur chambre d'hôtel et de rentrer chez lui pour avouer ses sentiments à Eren et tenter de construire quelque chose ensemble…

Il surprendra Eren et Jean, en tenue légère.

Après avoir manqué de peu de commettre un viol et un meurtre, Levi se heurtera à son tour au rejet d'Eren qui craint trop d'entendre ce qu'il a à lui annoncer pour vouloir parler sérieusement. L'adolescent compte de toutes les manières s'émanciper afin de forcer Levi à le voir autrement que comme son protégé. Eren va alors demander à Levi d'attendre la fin du Tournoi de basket pour avoir leur fameuse discussion. Ils vont fêter son anniversaire et passer le Tournoi (que Survey Corp. remportera grâce au travail d'équipe formidable de Reiner, Berthold, Conny, Eren et Jean) dans une attente mal aisée.

A la fin du Tournoi, Eren surprend une discussion où Petra avoue à Levi être enceinte et ne pas vouloir entrer en compétition avec Eren, qu'elle apprécie d'ailleurs. En réalité, Petra est enceinte d'Oluo et vient à peine d'apprendre que Levi se servait d'elle comme prétexte pour repousser les avances d'Eren. Eren raccompagné par Eld va empaqueter ses affaires avec la ferme intention cette fois-ci de claquer la porte et de ne plus jamais réapparaitre dans la vie des Ackermann. Notamment celle de Levi et de sa future petite famille… Levi arrive à temps (prévenu de son départ par Armin) pour le stopper. Eren explose. Levi va clarifier le malentendu et avouer ses sentiments. Il refuse de continuer à jouer les adultes responsables.

Ils deviennent un couple.

 **La dernière partie comprend donc les chapitres allant du 32 à l'Epilogue**

 _Elle retrace l'année de Terminal d'Eren et l'évolution de leur couple._

Ils partent en vacances pendant une semaine tous les deux. Le lieu ? La plage où Carla et Kenny étaient censés les emmener avant 'l'accident' un endroit qui est vite devenu l'un des refuges de Levi pendant les nombreuses années où Eren était dans le coma et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir et se retrouver. C'est à cet endroit qu'ils découvrent en quelques sortes les joies et les sensations du fait d'être un couple. Ils coucheront ensemble pour la première fois.

Après leur retour à la réalité (à savoir à Heaven) ils décident de déménager et de quitter cette maison où trop de souvenirs passés leur pèsent sur les épaules. Ils prendront un appartement ensemble. Leur bonheur ne passe pas inaperçu et leurs amis découvrent qu'ils 'voient quelqu'un'. Hanji et Petra savent qu'il s'agit d'Eren pour Levi, Eren avouera plus tard à Armin qu'il s'agit de Levi. Jean sait qu'Eren est dans une relation avec un homme de l'âge de Levi mais rien d'autre. Pour tout le reste, Levi s'est trouvé une ravissante jeunette qui lui a fait tourner la tête et Eren sort avec une cougar un peu dominatrice. (Rire)

On voit le déroulement de l'année de Terminale avec les cours d'Elite et finalement leur cérémonie des diplômes (entre temps, plusieurs aventures sexuelles et autres tensions sont arrivés entre Levi et Eren mais bon, pas besoin de les résumer !). Leur du choix est arrivé et Eren craint de se retrouver séparer des M.P qu'il considère comme sa famille.

A part Annie, qui a pris sa décision tout en étant tirailler, tous finiront par choisir la Brigade d'Intervention et même mieux, par s'inscrire en année d'Apprentissage pour intégrer l'Escadron du Caporal Levi.

Quelques jours plus tard, on découvre le cadavre de Jenny, décapitée, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il lui manque sa colonne vertébrale (même méthode que pour Carla) Il s'agit de Zeke du gang des Titans qui met Levi au défi de réellement les arrêter… Après tout, les actions de son Escadron pendant les dernières années ont abouti à la révélation en directe de l'existence tangible de leur gang. Levi est une menace et Zeke compte bien l'éliminer…

 **Les intrigues (ce qu'on en retient !)**

 **Au sujet d'Eren et son pouvoir**

Capable de se régénérer, de durcir certaines parties de son corps qu'il rend impénétrable (par exemple sa nuque quand Hanji tente de lui faire une ponction de moelle épinière) Eren est très rapide et doté d'un instinct hors du commun.

Il fait partie du peuple d'Ymir (dont sa mère lui avait commencé à raconter la légende avant de mourir)

C'est un Shifter, un être mi humain, mi- Ethéré. Les Ethérés étaient des créatures aux pouvoirs incommensurables qui auraient existées avant la seconde génération d'Humains sur les continents de Paradiz et Maure. Leur disparition aurait à voir avec des changements climatiques radicaux. Mais les plus puissants d'entre eux y avaient survécu en changeant de forme et en prenant l'apparence d'êtres impalpables, comme des fantômes, d'où le nom d'Ethéré. Le peuple d'Ymir aurait croisé la route d'une de ces créatures pendant leur exode pour échapper à l'Empereur qui voulait les réduire en esclavage, sur les terres Maures.

Leurs pouvoirs les rendent quasiment immortels et puissants.

 _Les questions qu'on se pose quand même_ _:_

 _\- Selon la légende racontée par Carla, le peuple d'Ymir aurait subi des expériences qui ont à jamais changées leur nature_. _Avant de s'enfuir de leur pays grâce à l'aide de deux des scientifiques retenus captifs par l'Empereur. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils ont tous atterris à Paradiz…_

 _* Où se trouve le peuple d'Ymir ?_

 _* Qu'est-il arrivé à Grisha ? Est-il lui aussi un Shifter finalement ?_

 _* Cela explique-t-il la nature différente de Zeke ?_

 _\- Les Shifters ont visiblement une 'Ame Sœur' aussi appelée Imprégné. C'est du moins ce qu'est Levi pour Eren._

 _* Qu'est-ce que ce lien implique ? (cf. La blessure d'Eren suite à la blessure de Levi dans le chapitre 43)_

 _\- Les pouvoirs des Shifters semblent différer qu'ils soient ou non Eveillés…._

 _* Que peut-on attendre d'un Eren Eveillé ?_

 _* Les monstres présents lors de leur 'accident' le sont-ils ?_

 _\- Levi avoue à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne s'est jamais senti vraiment humain. Et qu'il soupçonne les Ackermann, bien qu'ils soient moins 'purs' que l'est Eren, d'être eux aussi les descendants de créatures mystiques._

 _* Est-ce vrai ?_

 _* Qu'est-ce que ça implique au juste ? Va-t-on voir Levi se transformer ou s'éveiller lui aussi un de ses quatre ?_

 _* Il guérit tout particulièrement bien dans l'eau douce…Nessie du Lock Ness est-elle son ancêtre ?!_

 _-Bien qu'on ait jamais vraiment rencontré d'autres Shifters qu'Eren on est quand même en droit de se poser des questions pour le coup ! Il a l'air assez Badass et important. Il déteste qu'on le regarde dans les yeux, il a un fort besoin de cohésion et d'esprit d'équipe, il est super agressif…_

 _* C'est un Dominant ?_

 _*Ou juste un psychopathe comme on les aime ?_

 **Au sujet des Titans**

Bon, eux, on ne sait pas grand-chose à leur sujet en vrai…mais on a quand même eu quelques indices !

Si ! Puisque je vous le dis ! Récapitulons !

\- Ils sont apparus à peu près après la naissance de Levi et ont anéanti tous les membres du clan de mafieux dans lequel son père était un bras droit et qui engageait aussi accessoirement son oncle Kenny…qui s'est retrouvé au chômage et a décidé d'ouvrir un bar ! (Cherchez la logique. QUOIQUE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait le plus ce bon vieux Kenny ? Trucider des gens ET boire ! Donc…choix de reconversion logiiique !)

\- Ils sont affiliés à l'in fameuse Secte d'Atlas.

\- Ils avaient le contrôle du groupe de Gioni le Boucher (trafic d'organes **chap.21** ), des Marchands de Sables (trafic de drogues dans une maison de retraite **chap.12** ), du Renard (un type qui refourguait des armes ! **Chap.17** ) mais aussi un partenariat crapuleux avec la Chine à Antya (pour aussi visiblement faire du trafic d'êtres humains **chap.43** ). Levi et sa clique ont tout foutu en l'air et même prouvés au monde entier qu'il existait un cerveau du Mal derrière chacun de ces organisations…(on comprend pourquoi Zeke l'a mauvaise !)

\- On sait même qu'ils ont un lien direct avec Carla, que Zeke paraissait connaître et a assassiné. De plus sa forme monstrueuse laisse entendre que dans le fond, ben, ils ne sont peut-être même pas humains !

 _Les questions qu'on se pose du coup_ _:_

\- _C'est quoi leur but au fond ? S'ils voulaient vraiment diriger le pays, Erwin a raison, ils auraient juste attaqué avec leur armée de monstres…_

 _*Manque-t-il quelque chose à cette armée pour être fonctionnelle ?_

 _* A quoi ça leur sert d'être des cerveaux du Mal et de coordonner tous les gangs du pays ?_

 _* Est-ce qu'ils ont d'autres alliés au gouvernement ? (Après tout leur lien avec la Chine d'Antya c'était l'ambassadeur…)_

 _\- Pendant l'Epilogue, on entend parler de Japet, Céos, Eurybie, Zeke, Thémis….PUTAIN ça en fait des noms ! Comment on s'en SORT nous après ? Simple voyons. Zeke est le meurtrier de Carla et Jenny…et on s'en doute bien d'un taaas d'autres personnes ! Japet, Céos et Eurybie sont une équipe de gens en missions…plus ou moins parce qu'ils y sont forcés. Et Thémis ? Un enfoiré visiblement, duquel on est pas très pressé de faire la connaissance !_

 _* Quelles sont les identités des trois lascars ?_

 _* C'est quoi l'Olympe ?_

 _* Va-t-on oui ou non avoir la satisfaction de voir Zeke rôtir en Enfer avant la fin de cette Saison 2 ? Si oui, sa mort peut-être être très lente et horrible ?_

 _* Thémis est-il vraiment un sadique ou bien juste un GROS boulet avec la technologie ?_

 **VOILA !**

 **Enfin ! Je pense avoir tout résumé !**

 **Je me demande si ça vous sera utile ! Dites-le-moi si vous avez encore des questions ou ce que vous avez pensé de ce Résumé ou même si à votre avis il manque un truc…**


	2. Prologue

_**Bonsoir!**_

 _ **Ainsi, l'aventure commence!**_

 _ **Je suis excitée comme une puce!**_

 _ **Elle risque d'être longue, difficile et assez dark. Mais j'ai confiance!**_

 _ **Je pourrais mener à bien ce projet, surtout avec votre soutien!**_

 _ **Je vais utiliser le premier chapitre de cette Histoire pour faire un résumé des événements de la saison précédente! Une sorte de chronologie sympa! Et dresser un bilan de l'intrigue jusque-là avec des infos à retenir!**_

 ** _Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, mais je sens qu'une fois cette étape passée, vous serez aussi contentes que moi de pouvoir en profiter!_**

 ** _(Heureusement, une longue période de non publication ne sépare pas les deux saisons! Sinon ce chapitre aurait été indispensable!)_**

 ** _Ce prologue est un peu spécial... je ne sais pas comment vous allez y réagir, mais encore une fois, il pose plus de questions qu'il n'en résout...Pardon d'avance._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Eren ne sentait plus ses jambes._

 _Sa respiration hachée, presque sifflante, lui résonnait dans les oreilles occultant tout autre son. Son corps était broyé et la moitié de son visage était si engourdie qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait été arrachée. Ça sentait la ferraille, le sang et l'essence. Il était épuisé, étourdi. La douleur était si forte qu'il ne la sentait plus. Son être tout entier avait été réduit en un brasier de souffrance._

 _Soudain le silence._

 _Un bruit lui parvint. Ce n'était pas le genre de bruit qu'on entend aussi clairement d'ordinaire. C'était un craquement sinistre et humide, le bruit d'os qu'on arrache, le bruit d'une carcasse qu'on dépouille…L'obscurité opaque dans laquelle il baignait vacilla. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt, il tenta de les ouvrir. En réalité la moitié tuméfiée de son visage était devenue complètement inutile et son seul œil valide lui donnait l'impression d'observer à travers le trou d'une serrure._

 _Pourtant, la scène était claire._

 _La créature se tenait là, étrangement dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière. Mi-homme, mi- monstre. Son corps était recouvert de poils drus, sur les jambes et les bras, sur toute la largeur de ses épaules musclées. Sa tête paraissait incroyablement petite en comparaison de son épais corps puissant. Le corps d'une bête. Un gorille ou une sorte de chien sauvage, taillé pour l'attaque. Peut-être un mélange des deux._

 _La chose sentit son regard peser sur lui et se tourna, lentement, dans sa direction._

 _Un grognement sourd lui roulait dans la poitrine emplissant l'air de menace. Au loin, Eren pouvait entendre le battement irrégulier d'un cœur qui commençait à tambouriner avec force…_

 _Son cœur. Battait._

 _C'était donc qu'il n'était pas mort, pas encore._

 _Dans la gueule de la créature, un long fil blanc, discontinue, pendouillait dans le vide. Il était massif et ondulait dans les airs comme s'il était doué d'une volonté propre… Une corde ? Non… Un enchaînement d'os maculé de sang et de quelques restes de muscles, encore frais. Une colonne vertébrale. Fraichement arraché d'un corps._

 _Zeke._

 _Son cœur était parti au triple galop alors qu'Eren prenait conscience que ce regard rougeoyant, que l'attention de la bête était tournée vers lui…_

 ** _« Je sais que tu es là. »_**

 _Cette voix grave et grondante, qui retenait à peine ses grognements bestiaux. L'instabilité tremblante de son intonation alors qu'il tentait visiblement de ne pas céder à ses impulsions animales… autant de détails qui s'étaient à jamais graver dans la mémoire d'Eren._

 _Zeke._

 ** _« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Vraiment prêt ? Il est trop tard maintenant … j'arrive. »_**

 _Le monstre se retrouva soudain devant lui et le poids qui l'écrasait, la taule froissée du véhicule accidenté dans lequel il était piégé se souleva d'un coup alors qu'il l'envoyait valser dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bout de tissu._

 ** _« Plus de cache-cache… »_**

 _Un sourire terrifiant étira ses lèvres fines. Il s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles, découvrant une rangée de dents incroyablement pointues et recouvertes de sang._

 ** _« …Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles encore te cacher…après tout… »_**

 _La créature souleva le corps qu'elle avait dû trainer jusque-là et lui présenta bien en face du visage._

 ** _« …Il ne te reste plus rien à protéger… »_**

 _Une chevelure brune, couleur chocolat, une peau hâlée devenue laiteuse, des membres ballotant dans le vide. Un regard éteint où l'ambre était terni. Une bouche molle et entrouverte. Le cadavre de Carla pendouillait lamentablement au bout de son bras alors qu'il la maintenait dans les airs, les griffes enfoncées à la base de sa nuque, comme s'il avait enfilé un gant._

 _Eren voulut hurler._

 _Hurler à s'en décoller les poumons._

 _Mais absolument aucun de ses muscles n'étaient en mesure de lui répondre. La taule ne le comprimait peut-être plus mais il était impuissant. Incapable de bouger. Sa gorge était emplie de sang. Le seul bruit qu'il parvint à produire fut un pitoyable gargouillis alors qu'une giclée d'hémoglobine lui jaillissait des lèvres._

 _« **Oh ! Mais on dirait que t'as des tripes tout compte fait… Tu penses vraiment réussir à m'avoir, pas vrai ? …Tu n'es pas assez fort ! Je te détruirai. Je détruirai tout ce à quoi tu tiens puis je viendrais pour toi. Sois prêt.** » _

_L'obscurité le happa._

 _Il était roulé en boule, dans le noir le plus complet._

 _Un effluve musqué l'entourait. Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Il sanglotait. De rage. Encore une fois, il avait été impuissant. A la merci de ce monstre sanguinaire. Comme à l'époque, quand il l'avait vu réduire sa mère en charpie. Pourtant, il le savait, il n'était plus le même. Pourquoi ce cauchemar ? Pourquoi revivre maintenant le pire moment de son existence ?_

 _« Je ne suis plus le même. Je suis bien plus fort maintenant. Je sais ce dont je suis capable. Si on se rencontre, je te tuerais. Je te tuerais, je le jure. Je te ferais vivre l'enfer puis je te tuerais…_

 _\- Ah oui ? Tu en es vraiment sûr, Eren ? Es-tu vraiment prêt ? »_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux._

 _D'habitude, le cauchemar s'arrêtait là. Au moment où le monstre le menaçait. Il tombait dans les ténèbres les plus profondes et replié sur lui-même, il laissait l'odeur de Levi panser les blessures de son âme meurtrie. Il aurait dû se réveiller, prostré dans leur lit, le visage inondé par ses larmes d'amertume. Peut-être même que comme ça lui était arrivé si souvent ces derniers temps, il se rendrait compte que Levi avait plongé les doigts dans ses cheveux et qu'il l'observait en silence, de l'inquiétude dans le regard._

 _Mais les choses étaient différentes cette fois-ci._

 _Il se trouvait allongé dans l'herbe. Au-dessus d'une haute colline. Le vent soufflait et la forêt en contre bas ondulait doucement. « Où je suis ?_

 _\- A la maison. » Eren se tourna dans un sursaut. Elle était là. Elle se tenait à ses côtés. Carla. Sa mère. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il s'entendit souffler : « Tu n'es pas réelle…_

 _\- Bien sûr que non. On le sait tous les deux, je suis morte. » Eren avala sa salive : « Est-ce que je suis…_

 _-Tu n'es pas dans le coma. Non, pas cette fois-ci. » Eren n'y comprenait plus rien, mais tout ça, ça avait l'air trop réel. Ses réponses, le subtil parfum d'herbe fraîche et mentholée qui s'échappait de sa lourde chevelure couleur chocolat, l'éclat dans ses yeux…comment pouvait-il imaginer tout ça ? D'où lui venait ce souvenir ?! « Ce n'est pas le tien, Eren. C'est le mien. Tu es dans mon souvenir…_

 _\- Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ?!_

 _\- La Mémoire du clan. C'est l'un de nos nombreux pouvoir. Quand je suis morte, je ne t'ai pas juste libéré, je t'ai aussi fait cadeau de quelques souvenirs…parfois, quelques odeurs, quelques scènes te reviennent, pas vrai ? Comme cette fois où tu t'es rappelé courir dans une immense forêt, où tu as cru pouvoir sentir l'impact du sol meuble sous tes mains…_

 _\- C'était…ton souvenir ?_

 _-…Oui. » Eren tremblait, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main, pas certain de vouloir ou de pouvoir la toucher : « Tu as l'air si réelle…_

 _\- Je ne le suis pas pourtant… » Eren retint son geste. Il avait peur, tout à coup, que tout s'efface s'il se montrait trop gourmand. « Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? Si tu étais juste un souvenir, je ne pourrais pas te parler comme je le fais maintenant…qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est toi et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce monstre… » Elle lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres et avait agité la tête pour lui intimer le silence. La sensation de sa peau glaciale lui envoya un éclair qui lui traversa tout le corps pour finir par engourdir ses orteils. « Je n'ai pas plus de connaissances sur la situation dont tu parles que tu n'en as toi. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions…_

 _\- Je le savais ! C'est juste encore moi, encore ma tête qui…_

 _\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'as pas créée, je suis bel et bien ta mère. Du moins, d'après les informations que j'ai pu glaner dans ton esprit…_

 _-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! » Il tremblait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de frustration : « Je ne comprends absolument rien ! Sois plus claire !_

 _\- Eren…regarde-moi. Regarde-moi bien. » Il obéit. Et il comprit. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa : « Tu…tu es plus jeune ! » Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit : « Exactement… je suis ta mère. Et en même temps, pas tout à fait, elle. Du moins pas encore…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit. La Mémoire. Je n'en étais pas la dépositaire légale, mais ma sœur m'as appris quelques petits tours et…me voici. Visiblement, mon moi du futur a fait le choix de te confier ces souvenirs… » Eren posa un regard plus attentif aux alentours. La forêt, le large ciel bleu, la colline. L'herbe haute, la brise revigorante. Il souffla : « Où on est ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai aussi déjà dit, à la maison. Dans les terres reculées de l'Empire Maure, au fin fond d'une forêt où seuls les gens de notre peuple vivent…_

 _\- Le peuple d'Ymir… alors…c'était vrai ? Tout ce que tu m'as raconté était vrai ?! » Elle baissa les yeux et avoua : « Pas tout à fait. Pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas des lycanthropes…_

 _\- Ça, j'avais fini par le deviner. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être un loup…Mais, nous avons bien une autre forme, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ça fait plus de dix ans que cette Mémoire t'a été confiée, n'est-ce pas ? » Eren acquiesça doucement, le cœur lourd : « Oui… j'avais sept ans quand…_

 _\- Tu vas bientôt commencer ton Eveil, Eren. » Il se figea : « Quoi ?_

 _-Tu pensais vraiment que ça viendrait tout seul ? Juste en grandissant ? Qu'un beau matin tu serais juste capable de te transformer…_

 _\- Je…je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être…oui._

 _\- L'Eveil est un chemin. Un chemin tortueux que chaque individu de notre peuple a traversé avant toi, plus ou moins tôt …_

 _\- Un chemin qu'a traversé Zeke ? Est-ce que lui aussi il est… » Elle pencha la tête en avant et l'interrogea du regard : « Zeke ? Tu parles de ce monstre dans ton cauchemar ?_

 _\- Ta version du futur m'a dit son nom…je pensais que tu le connaissais, que tu savais peut-être qui il était, s'il était comme nous…_

 _\- Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression qu'il était **comme nous**? » Eren prit un temps de réflexion avant d'admettre : « Non. Enfin… je pense qu'il l'est dans une certaine mesure mais…pas tout à fait…_

 _-Je ne sais pas comment il a pu prendre cette forme. Et il est vrai qu'elle ressemble de très loin à notre forme adulte mais, la sienne, celle dont tu te souviens…elle est étrange. Tordue. Trop humaine ? Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point tu veux le retrouver et te venger…je sais à quel point tu redoutes le jour où vous devrez vous affronter mais…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je le tuerais. » Elle laissa planer un silence. Puis elle répondit : « Mais, tu n'es pas prêt._

 _\- J'ai passé toutes ces dernières années à m'entraîner comme un dingue ! Bien sûr que je suis prêt !_

 _-…Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Je suis désolée si je parais un peu brusque, mais tu n'es pas prêt. De ce que j'en ai vu, il se contrôle bien mieux que toi et lui, il est déjà très proche de ce que j'appelle un Eveillé…_

 _-Je fais ce cauchemar depuis au moins une semaine entière ! C'était de ta faute ? Tu voulais me faire peur ? Me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas une seule chance face à lui ?! C'est ça ?! » Il avait haussé le ton et la vrillait du regard. Elle lui sourit : « Tu as les mêmes yeux que Grisha… » Eren se figea : « Qu…quoi ? Quel est le... » Elle s'étira et se redressa : « Je ne peux pas influer sur tes rêves Eren…_

 _\- Oh. Et donc, là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _\- Tu ne rêves plus. Tu es en transe. Il a fallu du temps mais ton corps est enfin prêt à commencer son voyage…et moi, je serais ton Guide…d'habitude, le Guide est en vie mais…on fait comme on peut, non ? » Eren la fixait, incrédule : « Mais…_

 _\- Ce cauchemar Eren, celui que tu vis depuis des jours, c'est ton instinct qui te l'a inspiré. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu n'es pas prêt. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures._

 _Oui._

 _Il le savait._

 _Plus la date à laquelle il allait enfin prendre ses fonctions dans la Brigade d'Intervention approchait et plus il était angoissé. Son but était à portée de mains. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à poursuivre ce salaud. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir, tout au fond de lui, qu'en dépit de tout l'entraînement qu'il avait suivi, des énormes progrès qu'il avait fait, il perdrait. Si son chemin croisait réellement celui de Zeke, il perdrait tout ce à quoi il tenait…_

 _Carla le regardait, un air serein sur le visage. Eren baissa les yeux et souffla : « Je veux être plus fort…._

 _-Oh. Tu le seras. Dès qu'on en aura fini. Tu seras largement capable d'abattre cette chose. » Eren se redressa à son tour. Il la dépassait d'une tête. Constat assez troublant… Cette Carla était vraiment plus jeune. Quel âge avait-elle ? Seize ? Dix-sept ans ? Il demanda : « Ok. Tu vas être mon Guide…et où on va ? » Elle tendit un doigt direction de la forêt dense qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux : « On va rencontrer la Déesse. Ou plus être plus précise, cette petite part d'elle qui sommeille encore en toi…_

 _-L'Ethérée… » Elle lui jeta tout à coup un regard ahuri : « Comment tu l'as appelée ?_

 _-L'Ethérée ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un nom particulier ?…Une autre Maure connaissait cette légende et elle m'a parlé du pacte que les ancêtres du peuple d'Ymir ont passé avec une créature d'un temps ancien… ils devaient la laisser se nourrir de leur sang et en échange, elle en faisait des êtres quasiment immortels… des Shifters. » Carla semblait perturbée : « Ce n'est pas une légende Maure, Eren. Ce que t'as raconté la moi du futur, c'était une partie de notre Histoire. Nous sommes un peuple très secret. Notre Histoire n'est pas une chose dont tout le monde a connaissance. En vérité, il faut être l'un des nôtres pour savoir la moindre petite information au sujet de nos pouvoirs. Nous avons vécu déguisés en humains pendant des siècles._

 _\- Alors… ?_

 _\- Oui. Tu as rencontré l'une des nôtres. » Eren tenta de ne pas être trop surpris. Il se doutait bien qu'Ymir avait pu mentir et aussi qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il s'était souvent demandé si oui ou non, elle pouvait être comme lui. Mais se l'entendre confirmer d'un coup… ça changeait tout. Carla commençait à descendre la colline d'un pas leste. Alors il lui emboita le pas. Elle continua : « J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais seul… peut-être que ton Eveil ne sera aussi douloureux si tu peux compter sur un autre Ymirien…_

 _-…Je ne pense pas que je pourrais compter sur elle à vrai dire… et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par douloureux ? » Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et grimaça : « Oublie ce que je viens de dire… tu comprendras bien assez tôt de quoi je veux parler…_

 _-Hey ! Tu n'es pas obligée de faire autant de mystères ! Même si je savais de quoi tu parles, je ne ferais pas marche arrière, j'ai un monstre à tuer, tu t'en souviens ?!_

 _-…_

 _\- Tu m'écoutes ?! » Elle accéléra le pas : « Puisque tu as un monstre à tuer, dépêches-toi un peu ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je serais capable de te guider… »_

 _Eren admira sa silhouette. Et son cœur fit un drôle de bond. C'était sa mère. Sans être sa mère. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Mais c'était déjà plus que tout ce dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver. La revoir. Entendre sa voix. Même si elle n'était définitivement pas la même Carla que celle qu'il avait toujours connu, elle était toujours elle. Cette Carla-là semblait plus accessible d'une certaine manière. Plus spontanée et presque désinvolte. C'était une part d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaitre…_

« **Ta mère devait être aussi insolente que toi enfant, un casse-cou sans gêne qui se cachait sous les traits d'un petit ange. Elle devait être du style à toujours vouloir défier l'ordre établi et se jeter à bras le corps dans l'inconnu. Une sacrée niche à emmerdes…si elle t'adorait autant, c'était forcément qu'elle se reconnaissait en toi. C'est bien connu, le chouchou des parents, c'est celui qui leur ressemble le plus …** »

 _Les paroles d'Ymir venait de faire écho dans son esprit._

 _Le voyage commençait à peine et Eren venait déjà de faire une quantité impressionnante de découvertes. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de celles qu'il aurait vraiment voulu faire._

 _Petit un, Ymir était elle aussi une Shifter._

 _Petit deux, Zeke, bien qu'il lui semble être une créature appartenant à une race qui ressemblait à la sienne, ne faisait pas parti du peuple d'Ymir._

 _Petit trois, Ymir avait connu sa mère. Elle n'avait certainement pas 22 ans. Et il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se montre coopérative avec lui…s'il voulait enfin achever son long voyage vers la vérité._

* * *

Je vais utiliser cet espace pour répondre aux super commentaires que vous m'avez laissé dans la saison 1!

 **Candy**

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là! Et je suis super contente que tu ais apprécié! J'espère que tu viendras lire ces lignes aussi et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite!_

 _Oh, et tu as raison, c'est dommage! Mais je comprends que chacun ait son péché mignon... Moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les fics reprenant des personnages de livres. Pourtant, les mangas aussi sont des oeuvres...je ne sais. Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier les personnages papiers! C'est trop bizarre...est-ce que je dois avoir une image pour devenir productive? Suis-je juste bizarre?_

 _Dans tous les cas, j'aurais aimé que d'autres lecteurs apparaissent de nulle part comme toi! Plus on est de fou et plus on rit!_

 **Zeroyaoigirl**

 _Ahaha!_

 _Moi aussi! Je suffoquais d'émotion en écrivant ces dernières lignes... et me voilà déjà! A commencer le prochain volet des aventures d'Eren et Levi! Maintenant je tremble de peur à l'idée de partir trop loin et vous prendre en chemin! Mais... je vais tenir bon! Et espérer que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout!_

 _Tu n'as pas compris? Tu ne dois pas du tout être la seule!_

 _Pourtant, je vous assure que quelqu'un en MP m'a prouvé qu'il avait ABSOLUMENT tout saisi! (J'étais super fière et impressionnée!) Elle a découvert l'identité de tous les pseudos! (Larmes de joie) J'avais peur d'être trop cryptique mais...oh lala, j'attends de voir vos réactions au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera! Au moins je peux vous assurer que quasiment tous les mystères vont être résolus ici!_

 _Tu as raison de flipper pour Angel. Les choses seront loin d'être facile pour lui... ou son entourage. Serrons les fesses pour eux tous et espérons que tout finira bien (Dixit l'auteure sadique qui ne sait que trop bien à quel point la fin de cette saison-ci va mettre des gens en PLS)_

 _A très vite j'espère!_

 **Le fantôme**

 _La voici!_

 _Hâte de te relire!_

 **Bibouchka**

 _Ton frisson d'effroi est partagé!_

 _Levi est THE BADASS ! Espérons juste qu'à force d'être aussi rigide, il ne cède pas sous le pression..._

 _J'ai commencé à les lire! Mais je n'ai pas terminé... je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs! Il faut que je reprenne ma lecture. C'était NessaOneChan qui me l'avait présentée..._

 _Je ne peux rien te promettre par contre le fait de ne pas leur faire mal... mais je peux te jurer qu'au moins, ce sera une happy end! Du style, bien happy! (Avec ce qui leur restera...mais après l'enfer, on se contente de peu, non? *s'enfuit*)_

 _Merci de suivre aussi l'avancée de Sygma!_

 _A très vite!_

 ** _Nekoko3_**

 _BRAVO!_

 _4 CHAPITRES C'EST ENORME! (Parce que j'écris des chapitres MONSTRUEUSEMENT LONGS)_

 _Oui, je songe à prendre du repos! Sérieusement...je fais de plus en plus de fautes de frappes et tout..._

 _Heheh, oui, tu peux supposer pas mal de choses sur l'avenir des personnages en prenant base sur le déroulement du manga! Même si je ne vais pas tarder à très vite changer plusieurs choses... ce sera assez similaire!_

 _Pardon pour cet épilogue._

 _Il était terrible! Je me doutais bien que vous verriez plutôt tout ça finir du quotidien et tout... surtout que la partie School-fic vous avait habituer à ce que les choses ne soient pas trop terribles...les préoccupations pas si sérieuses..._

 _Il y aura encore de bons moments! Et des côtés un peu drôle et joyeux! Promis!_

 _Avant d'être la définition d'Eren, c'est surtout celle de Carla et de toutes les femmes du peuple d'Ymir... mais je n'en dirais pas plus._

 _Levi n'a pas fini de vous faire flipper... il va peu à peu s'engager sur une route solitaire... et destructrice... (croisez les doigts)_

 _Ahahha, oui, ce sont des enfants du gang. J'espère que ce petit indice t'aidera à y voir plus clair! Ne serait-ce qu'un peu!_

 _Quand j'aurais mis en place le résumé, ce sera super! Tu pourras t'y référer dès que tu en ressentiras le besoin!_

 _Merci pour le commentaire, les encouragements et le fait de me suivre avec autant de passion! Rien ne serait possible sans vos petits mots et votre énergie!_

 _A très vite!_

 **Gloria**

 _Héhéhéhé, tu n'es pas la première surprise on dirait!_

 _Je sais que cet épilogue était un peu (beaucoup) traître et assez éloigné de vos attentes mais je ne suis pas peu fière de son effet!_

 _Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, quelqu'un a pourtant réussi à découvrir l'identité de tout ce petit monde! (chapeau bas) Elle commence donc avec un train d'avance sur vous tous!_

 _Je crois que tu ne t'en souvenais pas, mais la première fois qu'on entend parler de Zeke c'est Carla juste avant sa mort qui en parle... C'est le nom qu'Eren retient après son réveil... il s'agit très certainement du Titan qui a assassiné sa mère et maintenant...Jenny._

 _Merci pour le commentaire et rendez-vous plus tard?_

 _Plein de love!_

 ** _Bantic_**

 _Cette épilogue, c'était le feu à écrire._

 _Je me suis bien amusée et je m'attendais un peu à vous faire hurler. Surtout qu'apparemment il a donné un sacré coup de fouet! Je suis sûre qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de cet épilogue! Mais patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... les réponses à toutes vos questions sont dans cette saison! (Elle ne soulevera de nouvelles c'est vrai mais elles seront peut-être un peu moins...vitales?)_

 _Je suis ravie de te trainer mon très cher Lama-phoque! J'ai toujours voulu adopté une chimère! Bon, t'as moins la classe que mon Tigreblanc-Serpent ou alors mon Dragon-chat, mais je fais largement avec ! Toi! Tu sais lire et écrire! C'est quand même plus la classe! (rire)_

 _Ooooh! Méchante! Il ne faut pas se moquer des morts! Tu vas t'attirer un karma négatif, comme Jean! Elle a eu une vie... incomplète notre pauvre Jenny! Et effectivement, elle s'est frotté à la mauvaise personne... (ce jeu de mots était siii bienvenu aussi...c'est pas ta faute!)_

 _Merci pour tous les compliments! J'espère que cette saison 2 sera aussi épique pour vous que l'a été la 1! Et que mes personnages vous feront rire, pleurer (...) et vous émerveiller aussi bien que lors de la saison 1!_

 _J'ai hâte de te relire!_

* * *

 ** _Sur ce, à très vite pour le chapitre 1 !_**

 ** _Plein de love sur tous mes chatons !_**


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Ceci n'est qu'un petit bout du chapitre 1 initial**_

 _ **Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de commencer de suite à vous assommer avec des chapitres à 40 pages Word et que c'était drôlement facile à couper en deux au final, je me suis permise de vous mettre la partie 1 en ligne!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ _ **: Miscommunication (part 1)**_

Fantômes.

Spectres.

Ectoplasmes

Autant de noms qu'auraient pu et auraient dû, choisir les Titans.

Avec les années, ils avaient élevé au rang d'art, le fait de disparaître, sans laisser de trace. Après avoir fait quelques recherches sommaires sur le sujet, il n'était pas difficile d'obtenir une certaine image de ce qu'était un Titan aux yeux de la civilisation qui les avait imaginés. Pour la mythologie grecque, ces monstres étaient des sortes de dieux. Des géants qui précédèrent toutes autres formes de vie sur la planète. Ils étaient les enfants d'Ouranos et de Gaïa. Le ciel et la terre. On était donc en droit d'attendre d'un gang qui leur emprunte leur nom qu'ils se fassent bruyants, impossible à rater, incroyablement impressionnant…

Mais cette organisation criminelle avait une interprétation tout à fait personnelle de la chose…

Ils étaient gigantesques. Tentaculaires. Insaisissables. Au moment où leur ombre s'étendait au-dessous de vous, il était déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Les Titans étaient des prédateurs, des monstres puissants qui chassaient à la façon des plus agiles tueurs du règne animal… l'Homme. Ingénieux, perfides, c'étaient comme voir tout à coup un tigre décidé de porter un costard et s'amuser à leurrer sa proie avant de la dévorer.

A en croire Erwin et les informations qu'ils étaient parvenues à glaner des histoires d'Eren, les Titans se permettaient de rester dans l'ombre car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être vue, pour régenter le monde de la nuit. Ils avaient les fonds, la force et la patience. Ils avaient un but qui leur était encore inconnu mais ils étaient prêts à faire les choses en douceur pour y parvenir…c'était terrifiant. Mais toujours très cohérent. Raison pour laquelle le blond en avait conclu que cette fois-ci Zeke avait décidé d'agir aussi 'seul que possible'. A savoir que même s'il mobilisait certaines de ses forces et mettais en exergue certaines de ses capacités, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il avait reçu des ordres stipulant qu'il devait jouer avec les nerfs de Levi.

Tout dans son attitude démontrait plutôt une crise psychotique et très cathartique.

Il prenait du plaisir à chasser et assassiner sa proie.

C'était un sadique, névrosé et terriblement intelligent. Qui visiblement, même après l'avoir tuée, continuait d'être inexplicablement obsédé par Carla Jaëger. Plusieurs temps après qu'Erwin eut récupéré le cadavre de Carla (entendez par-là voler), une demande étrange avait été faite pour récupérer ses cendres. Quand ils avaient voulu remonter la piste, ils s'étaient heurté à un mur et rien de concluant n'avait abouti. Plus tard encore, le registre de mariage de Carla avait été consulté dans les archives de la ville. Et ainsi, l'ennemi avait dû établir un lien entre Kenny Ackermann, Levi Ackermann et Carla Jaëger. Fort heureusement, comme Erwin ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, aux yeux du monde, Eren Jaëger n'avait jamais existé. Et Eren Ackermann, était un orphelin que Kenny avait adopté avec Carla parce qu'ils étaient incapables d'avoir des enfants ensemble.

Comme Eren vivait avec Levi et comptait intégrer très bientôt les rangs de la Brigade, il était facile de le faire surveiller (et protéger) sans rien changer à sa routine.

Dans le cas de Mikasa, elle avait récemment déménagé et il avait suffi d'engager deux ou trois agents, qui jouaient ses voisins, pour la mettre sous protection. Mitch, seul dans une trop grande maison, avait accepté d'être relogé discrètement par la Brigade. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté de prendre le rôle de Gardien des dortoirs à Survey Corp.

Mais ce n'était à la famille de Levi que Zeke comptait s'en prendre…et aucun mouvement suspect n'avait pu être détecté dans l'entourage de ses proches.

L'homme faisait manifestement une fixette malsaine sur l'idée de lui arracher des griffes la femme de sa vie…raison pour laquelle il leur avait fallu tenter de retrouver Kate Pie. Le second 'plan cul régulier' de Levi avant que lui, ne lui mette la main dessus. Il aurait bien sûr été bien plus simple de le coincer s'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Eld pour se glisser dans la peau d'un personnage. A Paradiz, avec les accessoires qu'il fallait et une grande maîtrise, on pouvait à peu près passer pour n'importe qui. Il suffisait de voir ce dont était capable le Brigadier pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait se fier, ni aux images de caméra de surveillance (qui ne l'avait enregistré que de dos, à chaque fois), ni aux témoignages.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Zeke qu'avaient rencontré les témoins ne ressemblait en rien au véritable.

Rien ne tout ça ne serait arriver si Jenny avait été une journaliste un peu moins douée.

Pour une raison qui était encore obscure aux yeux de Levi, quand elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas la seule (Levi ne s'en était jamais caché, mais il évitait tout de même de le lui balancer à la figure) Jenny s'était mise en tête de trouver ses 'rivales'. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait appris pour Kate et pour Angel.

Dans les faits, Kate Pie était une excellente chercheuse en biodiversité, notamment spécialisée dans tout ce qui touchait à la flore de Mare. Une scientifique qui adorait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas perdue dans les forêts et autres landes du pays, faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures dans le quartier de Stohess, en plein dans la capitale. Elle mesurait à peine un mètre soixante-trois et était une véritable pile électrique. Un brin de femme, aussi bien bâtie que petite. On aurait dit qu'on avait miniaturisé une bombe sexuelle. Elle avait un sourire éclatant, le rire facile, de brillants yeux noisette... sa longue chevelure brune, couleur chocolat, était indomptable même si elle tentait de la retenir en usant de diverses méthodes d'attache. Elle avait la peau pâle et des taches de rousseur.

C'était sans doute son côté ultra-sociable et pétillant qui avait attiré Levi comme un aimant.

Ça et le fait qu'elle sache si bien faire usage de son trop plein d'énergie dans la sphère intime…

Il leur avait fallu attendre deux semaines après le meurtre de Jenny pour réussir à mettre la main sur Kate. En attendant, ils avaient fait surveiller de loin la troisième victime potentielle, Florine Ester, une mannequine très en vogue. Même si Levi ne pensait pas que Jenny ait réussi à découvrir qu'elle était la dernière 'régulière'. En effet, à cause du métier de Florine, ils avaient toujours été extrêmement discrets. Ce qui avait ajouté une certaine dose d'excitation et d'intérêt à leur relation…

Kate était de retour à Stohess et après avoir dûment donné ce qu'elle devait aux compagnies pharmaceutiques qui l'engageaient et finançaient ses expéditions, elle suivait toujours le même itinéraire. Il avait donc suffi que Levi l'attende à la sortie de son immeuble…Elle salua le gardien et tout sourire, quitta le hall. Son regard ne lui tomba pas tout de suite dessus. Elle était visiblement en train de converser avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et incroyablement rayonnante. Le cœur de Levi s'était serré à la pensée qu'il était responsable du fait qu'elle se trouve actuellement en grand danger de mort…Pour plus de discrétion, il avait enfourné sa fidèle moto et n'ôta son casque que lorsqu'il eut envie d'attirer l'attention de Kate.

Quand elle l'aperçut, elle commença par froncer les sourcils, incrédule, puis son visage s'illumina.

Elle marmonna quelques mots à son interlocuteur, raccrocha et trottina gaiement dans sa direction. Il était assez troublant de faire le contraste entre sa taille, son attitude femme-enfant, et ses courbes généreuses. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Levi, mi- heureuse de le revoir, mi – intriguée : « Bonjour, Levi…

\- Bonjour Kate… » Elle l'observa un instant puis sourit de plus belle : « T'es toujours aussi canon, c'est dingue… sauf que j'avais cru comprendre que le temps où tu m'emmenais faire des virées à moto qui terminaient en rodéo torride était largement révolu… » Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus : « Désolé. Pour le coup, la moto est surtout là pour qu'on puisse aller vite et qu'on se faufile là où une voiture ne le pourrait pas… » Elle fronça les sourcils : « …Tu m'intrigues...

\- Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus en détails quand on sera parti d'ici mais en gros, ta maison est surveillée depuis plusieurs jours… » Elle parut surprise : « Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait récemment pour mériter une inquisition de la part des flics !

\- Bien que je trouve assez intéressant d'apprendre qu'une étudiante modèle telle que toi ait pu un jour faire autre chose d'illégale que de se bourrer la gueule plus que de raison en boîte de nuit…je vais devoir te rectifier, ce ne sont malheureusement pas les flics qui te surveillent… » Il lui tendit le second casque qu'il tenait à la main. Elle le fixa un moment, puis voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter, elle accepta le casque, l'enfila et s'installa sans perdre une minute derrière lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'agripper à ses hanches, que Levi démarrait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel prévu à cet effet, Eld et Gunther les y attendaient.

Alors qu'elle semblait de plus en plus nerveuse, Kate leur servit l'un de ses plus sourires et entonna un joyeux : « Bonjour messieurs ! » Qui laissa Eld pantois. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il s'imaginait de la seconde conquête de Levi. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Jenny à plusieurs reprises, elle avait été classe, plantureuse, sexy et hautaine… Tout à fait l'image qu'il espérait d'une des amantes de Levi. En comparaison, bien que le corps de Kate ait tout eu d'attirant et de féminin, elle était beaucoup trop lumineuse et légère…Un côté enfantin que le Levi qu'Eld espérait connaître aurait eu du mal à supporter…sans parler du fait qu'un ronchon, taciturne et difficile à vivre comme l'était Levi, n'aurait même pas dû être un choix d'amant envisageable pour la brunette…

Ils formaient un drôle de couple…même si pour une fois, Eld s'abstint d'en faire le commentaire à haute voix.

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit 'coin salon' de la chambre puis Levi usa d'un ton parfaitement professionnel et calme pour annoncer à Kate la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement bien malgré elle ainsi que ce qu'il était déjà arrivé à Jenny. La brunette n'avait pas caché son choc ou sa nervosité : « C'est horrible ! Je détestais cette sale pimbêche prétentieuse mais… elle ne méritait pas ça… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu connaissais Jenny ? » Kate dégagea l'une de ses mèches d'une main agacée et répondit : « La connaître ? Non, je n'irais pas jusque-là… disons qu'on s'était rencontré dans un bar un jour, elle avait visiblement décidé de jouer la 'femme officielle' et était venue me faire comprendre en deux mots comme en cent que non seulement elle était au courant pour nous deux, mais qu'en plus je ne valais absolument pas le déplacement maintenant qu'elle me voyait en face… » Levi s'était retenu de se plaquer la main sur le visage et d'agiter la tête.

Jenny était décidemment trop 'douée' pour son propre bien…

Eld avait plissé les yeux : « Ouah, je me disais bien quand je l'ai rencontrée que les plus belles roses avaient des épines mais dans son cas… » Kate haussa les épaules : « Bref… je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur mais elle était très loin d'être bête. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas _la mystérieuse favorite_ de Levi, quoique son assassin lui ait extirpé comme informations, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi… » Levi soupira : « Tu ne peux pas en être sûre, ton appartement était surveillé par l'ennemi je te signale…

\- Et tu ne te dis pas qu'il y a une chance que ça soit juste pour te surveiller toi ? Et savoir où tu te trouves ? Si tu es toujours en couple avec ta chérie, j'espère que tu ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, ici, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir des ennuis… » Levi ne cilla pas : « Elle est hors de danger. » Eld ajouta : « Même nous, on ignore de qui il s'agit ! Alors bon… je doute que ce psychopathe puisse la trouver aussi facilement…» Levi tenta d'ignorer le reproche à peine voilé qu'il y avait dans la voix du blond et expliqua : « Nous allons te placer dans un programme de protection rapprochée…

\- Quoi ? Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'en ai pas besoin ! » Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air emballée par l'idée. Cette situation la rendait visiblement nerveuse et d'une certaine façon, elle avait conscience de la mort de Jenny et de la menace. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se sentir impliquée. C'était trop énorme, trop dangereux et surtout trop abstrait.

Elle s'expliqua : « J'aime profiter de mes vacances pour m'amuser à Stohess et d'ici à peine un mois, un nouveau contrat me pousse à quitter la capitale pour m'enfoncer dans les bois de la région Maria… » Levi acquiesça doucement : « Je suis désolé pour tes vacances mais je t'assure que d'ici un mois, si nous n'avons pas encore capturé ce cinglé, nous aurons au moins trouvé une solution pour que ta vie ne soit pas trop chamboulée… » Kate l'observa longuement puis elle poussa un grand soupir et se renfonça dans son fauteuil : « Ok…tu es vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire de surveillance, hein ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux… » Elle parut réfléchir et son regard se posa un instant dans le vide. Levi revit en pensée son visage rayonnant alors qu'elle téléphonait à la sortie de son immeuble. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé avant mais… : « Kate, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? » Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux puis rougit légèrement. Comme ce n'était définitivement pas son style, Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand elle répondit : « Hum… je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… je l'ai rencontré en plein milieu d'une lande, il y a une semaine… il s'était trompé de plante et avait bu un thé empoisonné ! C'est un photographe de paysage pour Geographic Wonder… » Eld demanda presque immédiatement : « Son nom ? » Elle parut sentir le ton un peu froid de sa question et un instant, elle se renfrogna : « Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de croire que votre psychopathe et Eddy… ? » Eld était déjà en train de pianoter sur son smartphone : « Eddy comment ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras : « Eddy Stifter ! » Eld continua sa recherche.

Levi intervint : « Je t'assure que ça ne nous enchante pas non plus d'agir de cette façon…mais c'est pour ton bien. » Elle soupira : « Je sais… je suppose que je dois dire adieu à nos vacances en amoureux…moi qui pensais qu'au final ça aurait pu coller… » Levi répondit, d'une voix d'où pointait une sincérité douloureuse : « Je suis désolé. » Elle l'observa à nouveau, bouche bée. Puis elle se radoucit visiblement : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Levi… je souhaite que vous réussissiez à capturer ce cinglé, très vite…

\- On fera tout ce qu'il faut pour… » Elle renifla, un peu à la manière d'un voyou : « Alors comme ça, une femme a réussi à faire du grand Caporal sa chose ? » Levi haussa un sourcil, l'air toujours aussi blasé : « Sa chose ? » Elle acquiesça : « Tu devrais te voir ! Tu as complètement changé d'aura ! Tu es plus… » Elle semblait chercher ses mots : « Doux ? Avenant ? On dirait que tu as le cœur léger, que t'es reposé…

\- On ne peut pas dire pourtant qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup eu le temps de dormir…

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !... Je suis contente pour toi Levi…

\- …Je te promet qu'on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que ta vie reprenne son cours normal aussi vite que possible…

\- Je sais que tu le feras… » Eld interrompit leur échange chargé d'émotions en leur montrant une photo : « Est-ce que c'est bien lui ? » Elle détailla l'homme qu'on lui présentait et acquiesça vivement : « Oui ! C'est bien Eddy ! Contents ? » Levi concéda : « A condition que tu ne le divulgues aucune information sensible comme le nombre de gardes, l'endroit où tu te trouves et pourquoi, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu tentes de lui faire comprendre qu'il vous faudra convenir d'un autre moment pour mieux faire connaissance… » Elle sourit faiblement et déclara : « Moi qui rêvais quand j'étais jeune d'avoir une relation épistolaire romantique et enflammée…

\- Tu vois, il n'est jamais trop tard pour vivre ses rêves… »

En réalité, Kate ne pouvait avoir plus tort.

Non seulement Levi était loin d'être reposé ou serein mais en plus, les choses étaient loin d'être si simple avec 'sa chérie'. Il passait le plus clair de son temps sur les nerfs, rongé par le fait que quoiqu'ils entreprennent Zeke demeure toujours aussi insaisissable. C'était comme s'il avait assassiné Jenny puis s'était évanoui dans le néant. Et Levi ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il puisse se trouver là, quelque part, à rôder… attendant qu'il commette un faux pas pour le prendre en traître.

Il avait l'habitude d'être du côté des prédateurs pas de celui des proies.

Cette situation aurait sans doute pu être autrement plus catastrophique si Erwin n'était pas un tel adepte du secret. Bien qu'il ait décidé de médiatiser l'Escadron de Levi pour en faire son fer de lance, son icône, il était loin d'être bête ou naïf. Chacun des membres avaient au moins quatre clones disséminés à travers tout Heaven. Même véhicule, même routine horaire. Impossible pour l'ennemi de savoir (pour peu qu'il parvienne assez à s'approcher du bâtiment) qui était qui et surtout qui était le vrai. Levi n'avait d'un véhicule connu, l'Hennessey Venom. Et la plupart du temps, il se déplaçait surtout à moto…

Quoiqu'il en fût, Levi était rongé de l'intérieur. Pas bien certain de comment, quelques temps plus tard, il aurait choisi de gérer cette situation, il avait néanmoins l'impression qu'elle l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pu auparavant… Avant Eren. Un constat qui ne lui faisait ressentir que plus fortement l'angoisse suffocante qui lui étreignait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il imaginait l'adolescent aux prises avec l'assassin de sa mère…

Levi refusait de parler de cette affaire avec Eren.

Déjà parce que celui-ci devait profiter de ses quelques semaines de repos, se concentrer sur son arrivée au QG et le début de son année d'Apprentissage. Ensuite parce que Levi était incapable d'anticiper quelles réactions Eren risquait d'avoir à la mention du nom de Zeke… le connaissant, il risquait de foncer tête baissée et prendre des risques inconsidérés… Levi avait la nausée rien que lorsqu'il s'imaginait que ce monstre finissait par réussir à poser la main sur Eren…Il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de pouvoir sentir physiquement la présence de la malédiction Ackermann. L'omniprésence du danger, de la mort. Elle le suffoquait à petit feu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à présent qu'il était heureux. Jamais elle n'avait autant menacé de le happer, lui, tout entier.

Levi ne pouvait ôter d'un coin de sa tête qu'il était l'unique raison pour laquelle Jenny avait trouvé la mort de façon aussi tragique.

Céder à ses pulsions pour résister aux avances d'Eren avait été une erreur. Son erreur mais c'était bien Jenny qui en avait payé le prix fort. Levi avait pris une mauvaise décision, comme cette fois-là avec Farlan et Isabelle, quand il avait choisi de les laisser en arrière pour s'en prendre directement à la base ennemie…quand il avait refusé d'écouter son instinct et de rester à leurs côtés, aveuglé par un puéril désir de montrer à tous qu'on ne pouvait impunément empiéter sur son territoire…

Au fond, avait-il vraiment changé ? Avait-il seulement le droit de vouloir mettre Eren à l'abri ? De vouloir préserver son propre bonheur dans ces conditions ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il allait essayer de toutes ces forces.

Même lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se retrouver à deux, dans le confort de leur appartement, Levi ne pouvait se soustraire à ce malaise grandissant, à cette tension. De plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à prendre Eren dans ses bras, de façon intempestive. A glisser son nez le long de son cou, à humer son parfum mentholé, à le palper et le taquiner. C'était bien plus tendre qu'il ne s'en croyait capable. Mais il était incapable d'aller plus loin. A chaque fois qu'il se pensait prêt à céder au désir ou qu'Eren semblait vouloir qu'ils passent à autre chose que de simples caresses, il avait l'impression que son cœur se mettait à saigner et d'une façon tout à fait impromptue et troublante, le visage ahuri de Jenny lui revenait en mémoire…

« Levi…est-ce que ça va ? » Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que le meurtre de Jenny avait été découvert lorsqu'Eren avait posé cette question pour la première fois. Levi avait alors prétexté être sur une affaire délicate et ne tout simplement pas avoir l'énergie pour faire autre chose que de prendre une bonne douche, manger et se glisser sous leurs draps. Eren était d'un naturel plutôt compréhensif, à force d'avoir dû grandir en partageant l'attention de Levi avec son travail. Pour autant, Eren n'était ni dupe, ni patient. Quand Levi revint de son entretien avec Kate, soit deux semaines après le meurtre de Jenny, alors qu'ils étaient en plein dîner, Eren réitéra la question mais cette fois, en lui laissant beaucoup moins de choix de manœuvre : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement ! J'ai voulu te laisser du temps mais… » Levi enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de son plat sans rien répondre.

Il voyait mal comment s'expliquer et il était bien trop crevé, mentalement et physiquement pour penser à une bonne excuse : « Je suis crevé, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Eren bouillait littéralement sur place : « Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien que t'es crevé ! La vraie question, c'est pourquoi ? Tu te réveilles a pas d'heures, tu rentres à l'aube… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il le fixait avec attention et inquiétude. Ses deux prunelles scintillantes étaient ternies, un peu plus bleues que vertes, d'une couleur que Levi ne leur avait déjà vu qu'une seule autre fois. Quand Eren l'avait cru à l'article de la mort après sa chute accidentelle à la mer quand on lui avait tiré dessus…

Il savait qu'Eren n'avait qu'une envie, le soutenir, l'aider. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Sauf que Levi n'avait toujours aucune intention de l'exposer. Et il était certain que si Eren savait, alors personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de vouloir s'en mêler. Levi se renfrogna : « Est-ce que moi je t'ai posé des questions à la con tous ces jours-ci quand tu te réveillais paniqué et en sueurs ? » Un éclair de culpabilité traversa le bleu fondu de ses yeux puis Eren s'écria : « Je rêve ou tu penses me punir de ne pas te parler de mes cauchemars en évitant de me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? » Levi répliqua, sûr de lui : « Pas du tout. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que parfois, il y a des merdes qu'on veut garder pour soi, c'est tout. » Eren parut réfléchir un instant. Vraiment réfléchir. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et déglutit : « Je vois ce que tu veux dire…mais je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir de ce genre d'espace…si…si tu me parles de ce qui t'arrive, je te dirais tout à propos de mes 'rêves'… »

Levi se figea.

Eren était prêt à en parler ? Vraiment ? Levi fut tiraillé un moment entre le fait de vouloir obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire et son refus à lui raconter quoique ce fut au sujet de Zeke… au final, sa réticence l'emportait haut la main. Parler de Zeke était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pas alors que Levi avait encore l'impression, actuellement, même à l'abri dans son appartement, d'être en danger. Il rétorqua : « Où est-ce que tu te crois là ? Dans une cour de récré ? On n'est pas en train de marchander des billes ou des cartes de collections… » Eren écarquilla les yeux. La référence à peine voilée à leur différence d'âge, au fait qu'actuellement il refusait de le prendre au sérieux, venait visiblement de le frapper en plein cœur.

Levi s'étonnait toujours de constater à quel point il lui était facile et évident d'être un véritable connard lorsqu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Dès qu'il avait besoin d'égoïstement se protéger.

Eren ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le repas. Et le soir venu, il se rendit dans sa chambre et non dans celle de Levi, visiblement décidé à prendre ses distances pour montrer à quel point cette dispute était loin d'être terminée.

Si au départ Levi hésita clairement, la main posée sur la poignée de sa porte à venir le tirer par la peau des fesses et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas en fuyant le lit conjugale qu'Eren risquait de régler leurs différends, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'ouvrir cette porte close. Tout simplement parce que cette sensation suffocante et lourde ne le quittait toujours pas et qu'il avait presque l'impression de sentir le souffle glacial de la faucheuse lui caresser la nuque. Et que sur le coup, le fait que l'adolescent puisse se trouver le plus loin possible de lui, lui procurait un incommensurable sentiment de soulagement.

Le pas raide, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sans perdre de temps.

Il n'avait déjà plus beaucoup d'heures de sommeil avant de devoir prendre la relève auprès de Kate à l'hôtel.

* * *

Voila voila!

Dans la partie 2 on ira faire un petit tour du côté d'Eren! (Ce sera beaucoup plus long et agité!)

J'ai hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses et en même temps, je flippe. J'ai l'impression de peu à peu creuser leur tombe et j'espère être assez douée pour ensuite savoir dosé et les aider à se relever... (La vie est faite de haut et de bas...)

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce petit bout de chapitre? De Kate? De la défunte Jenny? Des pronostiques pour la suite? De la dispute? Qui ne comprends pas Levi? Comment vous auriez agi à sa place?

Bref! Je suis impatiente de vous lire les chatons! Et de pouvoir vous offrir une partie deux pas trop moche!

* * *

Sur ce réponse aux commentaires:

 **Guest**

 _Wouah! T'es sûre de toi sur ce coup-là? (Impressionnée et rougissante) Eh bien merci!_

 _Merci beaucoup! J'espère que je ne faillerai pas à tes attentes à l'avenir!_

 _Voici déjà la partie 1 de ce chapitre! Je n'ai tellement plus l'habitude de n'écrire que 10 pages que j'ai l'impression que tout est trop court! (rire nerveux) Mais pas de soucis, je me fais confiance, je sais que la partie 2 sera un énorme pavé..._

 _Ouais, moi aussi j'ai eu peur de ma disparition en Décembre... peur d'être trop faible et qu'elle soit définitive...mais grâce à vous et vos messages, je suis de retour, plus forte que jamais!_

 _Désolée moi aussi pour les fautes (dans les chapitres ET ici) ! Et si tu veux patienter, tu peux toujours jeter un oeil à mon profil et à Sygma pour passer le temps! Cette semaine, MBB saison 2 est prioritaire de toute façon!_

A très bientôt j'espère!

 **Nekoko 3**

 _Nekoko is the Queen! Oh yeah!_

 _L'image mentale était effectivement assez...ragoutante! (rire) mais bon, pendant l'accident, il ne ressemblait vraiment plus à grand chose..._

 _Oh oui! C'est sûr qu'on ne pensait pas à Zeke comme à quelque chose qui puisse se rapprocher du peuple d'Ymir ou bien ne pas en faire partie contrairement aux suppositions de quelques unes...Je pense avoir mis quelques éléments de réponses quant à sa nature au moment où Eren se souvient de l'histoire telle que sa mère la lui a raconté!_

 _Oui, Eren a vu sa mère se faire tuer. On le voit clairement dans Awakening (le chapitre qui porte ce nom) et il en parle à Hanji et Erwin quand il finit même par prononcer le nom de Zeke et leur expliquer que ce sont des monstres qui ont tué sa mère et encastré la voiture. Il se souvient même avoir vu un bout du dos 'humain' de Zeke qui serait tatoué de l'emblème du gang des Titans..._

 _Nan, Jenny n'était vraiment qu'une métisse. Elle devait avoir des ancêtres qui étaient des clandestins Maure, ou du moins des gens issus du même endroit que Carla dans l'Empire..._

 _Ahaha, je garde encore un peu de mystères autour de l'Eveil mais vous aurez quelques éléments de réponses dés la partie 2!_

 _Hummm, non, Ymir n'est pas la déesse...là encore plus de détails dans la partie 2 de ce chapitre!_

 _La solution 1 est la bonne (pour ne spoiler personne! *rire*) Du moins dans le manga. Ici les choses sont différentes!_

 _Carla de la transe dit qu'elle EST un souvenir! Mais pas celui d'Eren. Une manifestation de la Memoire que Carla aurait passé à Eren au moment même où elle le libérait de son pouvoir (elle emprisonnait son côté Ethéré pour qu'il paraisse normal, souviens-toi, à l'aide de chansons bizarres!) La jeune Carla va d'ailleurs en révéler plus sur elle-même dans la partie 2 (qui comme annoncée sera beaucoup plus longue du coup...) Elle ne retourne pas vraiment dans le passé, elle en est un bout. Une trace. Elle ne sait donc rien de ce que savait la Carla du futur. Elle a les mêmes connaissance qu'Eren sur le temps 'présent', comme le fait qu'elle soit sa mère etc..._

 _J'avais prévenu à plusieurs reprises mais oui...un an à peine d'amour (semé d'embuche) même si j'ai voulu les montrer le plus heureux possible ce n'est pas assez pour tuer leurs vieux démons ou même leur permettre de traverser de nouvelles épreuves sans en ressortir plutôt écorchés... mais je vais quand même essayé de rendre tout ça lisible et pas trop déprimant! Tu as raison pour les secrets, ça n'est jamais bon signe!_

 _J'espère que la suite te plait! Et surtout que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ! (rire)_

 _A très vite?_

 **Bantic**

 _Ahhahahh! Je danse souvent dans le mien! Et je n'ai même pas d'excuses! (#folie)_

 _Ouais, je voulais éviter l'effet Saison 2 un an plus tard! (rire) Je tiens à finir cette histoire un jour quand même! (rire nerveux)_

 _Oooh mais oui! Bien sûr que t'es stylée! J'étais juste...surprise! Ce n'était juste pas dans mes ...rêves (?) de faire la rencontre d'une chimère siiii spéciale! (?!)_

 _Zeke est a mes yeux encore plus méchant que le méchant. Dans le sens ou lui, je t'assure que parfois tu te demandes c'est quoi son but... il prend plaisir à détruire et manipuler...c'est le genre personnage qu'on veut voir mourir lentement...mais qui ne part jamais sans faire de gros dégats... Ahhahha le cri d'Eren (rire) Dans la prochaine partie, tu auras d'avantage de précision sur la bestiole! (J'espère ne pas vous décevoir!)_

 _Ymir n'a pas fini de vous faire tourner en bourrique! Tu es largement la bienvenue! Installes-toi donc au plus près! Comme ça tu seras sûre de ne rien louper! (air engageant)_

 _Merci bien pour ton admiration! (ça re Pimp)_

 _A très vite?_

* * *

 **J'ai bien entendu lu tous les autres commentaires! Et je me dépêcherais d'y répondre dès que j'aurais une minute à moi (foutu boulot de merde!)**

 **Il est très tard (ou très tôt) je vais m'effondrer dans un coin et ronfler.**

 **Plein de love sur vous!**


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou les chatons!**_

 ** _Suite à de très bonnes vacances (sans Wifi...oui, sans Wifi, j'ai cru mourir...puis j'ai compris que je pouvais profiter de cette désintoxication forcée pour dormir...et là, je suis devenue un zombie!) j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu avant de vous donner des nouvelles..._**

 ** _Mais le voici, le voilà, le chapitre deux de cette saison 2! (Soupire de joie) Et je vais enfin répondre à TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES! (Je l'ai fait au brouillon, j'ai plus qu'à taper!)_**

 ** _Vos messages ont mis le feu à mon petit coeur d'auteure faible, vous êtes toutes géniales! Merci tout plein!_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme prévu un point de vu d'Eren sur les derniers évènements et pas mal de révélations..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_ **:** _ **Miscommunication (part 2)**_

A peine deux jours après avoir effectué son Choix de Brigade, Eren avait commencé à faire ce cauchemar.

Un cauchemar dans lequel son subconscient le confrontait directement à Zeke. Un cauchemar où il s'imaginait que le monstre s'était adressé à lui et l'avait menacé… : « _…Tu n'es pas assez fort ! Je te détruirai. Je détruirai tout ce à quoi tu tiens puis je viendrais pour toi. Sois prêt_ _ **.**_ _»_ A la fin, la créature achevait invariablement sa tirade par ces mots. Et longtemps après son réveil, ils continuaient d'hanter les pensées d'Eren. S'il devait vraiment être honnête, l'adolescent aurait avoué que même s'il préférait se voiler la face, il n'avait pas attendu l'apparition providentielle d'une sorte de fantôme mémoriel de sa défunte mère avant de se dire qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Et ce malgré tous ses efforts.

Si Eren devait affronter le monstre à l'heure actuelle, celui-ci ne ferait sans doute qu'une simple bouchée de lui…

Après tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, Eren s'était juste contenté d'assister, impuissant, au meurtre de sa mère. Il avait vu Zeke arracher la colonne vertébrale de Carla avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux engloutis par une marée de monstres difformes. Ensuite ? L'enfant qu'il était alors s'était évanoui, pour ne reprendre conscience que six ans plus tard. A aucun moment Zeke ne s'était adressé à lui. A aucun moment, la créature n'avait su qu'Eren se trouvait là, écrasé sous la taule de la voiture qu'elle avait fracassée d'un vulgaire coup d'épaule, emboutissant Kenny…Il était évident que si Zeke avait su à l'époque qu'Eren existait ou qui il était, il l'aurait tué lui aussi. Il ne se serait sûrement pas contenté de trainer leur véhicule et le cadavre de Carla sur l'autoroute avant d'y mettre le feu comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres pour étayer l'illusion d'un grave accident.

A l'époque Eren avait eu de la chance.

Et son subconscient essayait de lui faire comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face, Zeke et lui, il n'en aurait probablement pas autant. Si sa route venait à croiser celle du monstre, cette fois-ci, il y avait fort à parier que Zeke serait au courant de tout. De qui était Eren. Mais aussi de _ce_ qu'il était…

Une information qui pourtant échappait encore à l'adolescent lui-même…

Les mots Shifters, Ethérés et Ymirien n'étaient à ses yeux que des sons. Des images abstraites qui ne traduisaient pas grand-chose…

Raison pour laquelle, visiblement, sa mère avait pris la peine de lui confier un _Souvenir avant de mourir_ …afin qu'il en apprenne le plus possible sur leur peuple. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si à l'époque, Carla s'était douté du fait qu'elle ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde lorsqu'il traverserait la période délicate de son Eveil...et qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de jouer le rôle de guide de son vivant…L'adolescent tenta d'ignorer le lourd poids qui lui avait soudain alourdi le cœur …Son regard glissa lentement vers la silhouette gracile qui marchait à ses côtés d'un pas léger.

Depuis la première apparition de la _jeune Carla_ , un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée.

Et dès lors tous les soirs, le cauchemar d'Eren s'était effacé pour laisser place à ce que le Souvenir de sa défunte mère appelait, la Transe. La forêt dense et humide dans laquelle ils cheminaient lui donnait la sensation d'être si réelle que parfois, même après avoir clairement ouvert les yeux, Eren prenait un certain temps avant d'ajuster ses pensées et réaliser que l'appartement et la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait allongé, était _la vraie réalité_.

C'était bluffant.

Carla paraissait respirer, pouvoir être fatiguée et ses émotions, ses réactions, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était qui elle était, échappaient complètement au contrôle d'Eren. Elle n'était clairement pas le fruit de son imagination ou d'un délire psychotique, elle lui était bien trop étrangère pour ça…Jusque-là, ils avaient avalé les kilomètres de forêt côte à côte, dans une sorte de silence gêné et tendu. Sauf quand elle se mettait en tête de lui en apprendre plus sur l'Eveil ou leur drôle de situation.

Eren avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il était de plus en plus impatient de voir venir l'heure du couché, juste parce qu'il savait qu'il allait _la_ retrouver dans son sommeil… que sa présence à ses yeux était chaque jour un peu plus essentielle.

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'en ce moment, Levi semblait complètement ailleurs.

Leur temps passé ensemble s'était teinté d'une sorte de retenue étrange et lourde qui leur minait très visiblement leur moral. Eren savait que Levi allait mal, qu'il était préoccupé, mais il était impossible de le forcer à la confidence et en de telles circonstances, il lui était encore plus impossible d'aborder avec lui le sujet délicat de ses Transes, de l'Eveil ou de la présence dans son subconscient d'un bout de la mémoire de sa défunte mère... Eren tenta de chasser le malaise que lui procurait le fait de penser à Levi, en engageant la conversation… : « Si j'ai bien compris…ma mère a décidé à un moment donné de sa vie, de s'amputer d'un morceau de sa mémoire…et tu es ce morceau de mémoire ?

-…Hum…tu le dis un peu bizarrement…ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… » Elle fit la moue qu'elle affichait souvent quand Eren lui posait une question à laquelle elle peinait à trouver une réponse. Puis elle s'expliqua : « Si je devais résumer tout ce que je représente pour ta mère…je dirais que je suis _'Tout ce qu'elle a dû abandonner afin de protéger ceux qu'elle aime et accomplir son Devoir'_. » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et légèrement perdu : « Quoi ?

\- Disons que…je suis ces traits de caractères, ces expériences qui l'empêchaient de se livrer corps et âmes à sa mission… Après m'avoir séparée d'elle, elle a pu avoir l'impression que mes rêves, mes aspirations, mes désirs et mes pouvoirs, ne lui appartenaient pas…pour elle c'était comme contempler de loin la vie d'une totale inconnue. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle elle t'a présenté cette ébauche de la vie des Ymiriens de cette façon…sous forme de conte. C'était sans doute plus facile pour elle. » Encore une fois, Eren eut l'impression de voir danser des éclairs de rage et mépris au fond des prunelles ambrées de la jeune Carla.

Elle détestait la Carla du futur pour les choix que celle-ci avait faits. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix.

Contrairement à la mère que connaissait Eren, les sentiments de cette Carla étaient faciles à lire au travers de chacune de ses expressions. Elle vibrait d'une vie flamboyante et d'une volonté ardente. Elle se déplaçait d'un pas souple et assurée, se portait toujours en avant le guidant avec nervosité, comme si elle s'agaçait de le trouver si lent…mais elle avait été catégorique lorsqu'il avait suggéré qu'elle le force à aller plus vite si son rythme ne lui plaisait pas (il se prenait toujours les pieds dans une racine et le corps dans les branchages entremêlés de la dense forêt environnante) : _« Non ! J'ai déjà attendu quasiment onze ans que ton corps et ton esprit soient enfin prêts à accepter mon apparition je ne vais pas tout gâcher parce que tu n'es pas plus rapide qu'une limace ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas une simple forêt qu'on est en train de traverser! Le Souvenir que j'ai encore de la forêt symbolise ton trajet jusqu'à la prochaine phase de ton Eveil. Tu vas enfin rencontrer l'Arbre Sacré… »_ Puis elle avait ajouté en grognant : « _Si tu avais réussi à convaincre l'Ymirienne qui t'a raconté un bout de la vraie légende, on n'aurait pas à faire tout ça ! Avec un Guide en vie, ton corps se serait contenté de s'adapter et de copier la forme qu'on lui aurait présenté…tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de tout ça, si tu étais en meute, comme tu aurais dû l'être…_ » Puis elle s'était muré dans un silence boudeur qui avait laissé Eren sans voix.

Dans les faits, Ymir avait cessé de décrocher son téléphone après la cérémonie du Choix. Ils avaient fait la fête tous ensemble puis Krista et elle, elles s'étaient éclipsées en promettant de revenir à temps pour se présenter lors de leur premier jour au QG de la Brigade d'Intervention. Eren n'avait donc aucun moyen de la contacter. Mais il mourrait d'envie d'aller à la confrontation…même si la jeune Carla semblait croire qu'il se débinait...il était capitale qu'Ymir cesse de jouer l'autruche et lui dise absolument tout ce qu'elle savait…

Eren s'écria soudain, irrité à nouveau par l'absurdité de toute cette situation : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère s'est infligé une chose pareille ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a menti toute ma vie et que la mère que j'ai connu n'était qu'un pantin de sa création, un rôle qu'elle n'acceptait de jouer que parce qu'elle était forcée de… » Carla s'était stoppé net et il avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Puis elle avait volteface et l'avait vrillé du regard : « Arrêtes-toi tout de suite ! Ne te montre pas plus ingrat que tu ne le souhaites vraiment ! Je suis elle d'une certaine façon et je sais que si elle a été jusqu'à m'écarter de ses pensées, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait si elle continuait à s'accrocher à…tout ce que je représente. C'est pour toi, et toi seul, qu'elle a fait tout ça ! Rôle ou non, elle t'aimait plus que tout. J'en suis certaine.» Elle irradiait de confiance en elle. Eren la fixa un instant avant de demander : « A quoi a-t-elle dû renoncer concrètement ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour elle de _t'écarter_ ? » La jeune Carla chercha à nouveau ses mots puis elle expliqua : « Mes souvenirs s'arrête quelques temps après la fin de son Eveil. Elle a donc renoncé à ses pouvoirs, à sa capacité de se transformer …

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a fait tout ça ? C'est stupide! Ça ne nous aidait pas survivre! Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins se défendre si… » Eren avait une boule dans la gorge et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Sa mère n'aurait pas été violenté par ses trois saoulards si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs et Zeke ne l'aurait peut-être pas tuée…il y avait tant de choses qui auraient pu se passer autrement ! Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de se rendre faible ? Surtout quand elle était absolument tout ce qu'Eren avait au monde…

Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui en vouloir ?

Il n'en savait trop rien.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir ses raisons, du moins il l'espérait très fort.

Mais une part de lui se voyait comme un petit garçon abandonné et seul au monde. Et cette part ne pouvait s'empêcher de la blâmer…La jeune Carla reprit sa marche et se contenta d'exposer : « Ta mère jouait un rôle très particulier pour les Ymiriens. Lorsque l'Empire Maure a voulu les exploiter elle a peut-être choisi de sceller leurs pouvoirs plutôt que leur livrer nos secrets…à vrai dire, je ne comprends pas, moi non plus…

\- Tu veux dire que parce qu'elle a perdu la capacité de se transformer, tout le peuple Ymirien s'est retrouvé sans pouvoirs?! Comment ça se fait ?!

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Tu dois découvrir tout ça par toi-même…

\- T'es vraiment un guide pourri. Tu t'énerves quand je ne comprends pas assez vite mais tu passes ton temps à me rendre confus en me répondant que je comprendrais par moi-même, plus tard… » Elle lui jeta un regard noir : « Elle ne t'a pas assez frappé quand tu étais petit, tu n'as aucune notion du respect…

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne devait pas trop te discipliner non plus ! Et d'ailleurs si on doit parler de respect, tu as quel âge ? J'ai comme la sensation que je suis bien plus vieux… » Elle le reluqua de haut en bas et soupira : « Pourquoi faut-il que tu ais le même regard que lui ? Tu n'as pas du tout le même caractère !

\- Arrête d'essayer de trouver des morceaux de ton petit-ami en m'observant, c'est super perturbant ! Ca ne te perturbe pas, toi, de mater ton fils ?! » Elle ricana : « Non ! Je n'arrive pas du tout à croire d'ailleurs que j'ai vraiment eu un fils avec Grisha…

\- Comment ça ? » En général, la jeune Carla évitait de parler d'elle ou des souvenirs qui composaient le pan de mémoire qu'elle représentait. Elle avait un jour affirmé que le jour où elle aurait partagé avec Eren toute son histoire, elle disparaitrait. Et que bien que l'énergie que sa mère avait stocké en lui pour permettre à son Souvenir de perdurer était en train de s'amenuiser à vue d'œil, consumée par la part Ethérée nouvellement active en Eren, la jeune Carla espérait pouvoir tenir encore assez longtemps pour le guider le plus loin possible à travers les diverses phases de l'Eveil.

Mais cette fois-ci elle était tellement emportée par l'anecdote qu'elle se livra : « Grisha a sauvé Dina Fritz, la fille d'un noble de la cour Impérial alors que son carrosse avait fait une embardée sur le bord de route… une fois soignée et rendue à sa famille, elle s'est mise en tête de l'épouser…il avait toujours voulu étudier et voir du pays. Il rêvait déjà de devenir docteur lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, à douze ans… Elle lui a offert tout ça. Les moyens de réaliser ses rêves…c'était une fille pourrie gâtée à qui son père ne refusait rien. La famille de Grisha était plus qu'honoré de lui vendre son fils…Grisha a été fiancé à cette pimbêche de la capitale alors qu'il avait à peine quatorze ans… » Son regard d'ambre s'était assombri au fur et mesure de son discours et Eren eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir physiquement la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur… lorsqu'elle ajouta : « Moi, je n'étais que la fille bizarre avec qui il était devenu ami dans la forêt interdite. Je l'aidais à collecter des fleurs et des herbes rares pour ses médicaments et ses expériences. On discutait. Il m'a appris à lire et écrire. Je le guidais dans les bois plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu en rêver sans mettre sa vie en danger…pourquoi aurait-il refusé la proposition de Dina ? Il est parti pour la cité impériale l'été de nos seize ans… » La souffrance de cette séparation était encore vive.

La jeune Carla venait à peine de comprendre que son Imprégné ne lui appartiendrait jamais corps et âme comme elle, elle lui appartenait déjà. Le cœur d'Eren se serra. Lui non plus, il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un Ymirien…Levi ne pourrait peut-être jamais l'aimer comme lui il… elle interrompit son fil de pensées : « Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment tu as pu naître…ni même quand j'ai pu tomber enceinte. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Ce sont-ils mariés ? » Elle lui lança un drôle de regard et Eren, gêné, pour plus de raisons qu'il ne pouvait en lister, se racla la gorge puis changea de sujet : « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes au juste ? On se trouve bien dans une sorte de rêve, non ? Est-ce qu'au moins cet endroit a une fin ?! » Elle marqua une pause, comme s'il lui fallait un certain temps avant de s'extraire de son histoire personnelle. Puis elle soupira : « Comme je te l'ai dit, notre avancée et notre temps de marche, symbolisent le temps qu'il fallait à ton corps pour accepter les futurs changements qu'il va subir…d'ailleurs, autant te prévenir tout de suite. A l'avenir, il faudra que tu dormes seul, surtout si tu ne veux pas blesser ton compagnon par inadvertance… » Eren rougit malgré lui.

L'idée que sa mère sache qu'il dormait avec Levi était…plus qu'embarrassante.

Quand bien même cette Carla n'avait jamais eu la moindre occasion de considérer Levi comme son grand-frère…

Heureusement d'une certaine façon que Levi fut autant préoccupé en ce moment et pas du tout enclin au moindre contact d'ordre sexuel ( quand bien même en contrepartie il n'avait jamais été aussi câlin de leur vie commune…) Aussi, même si Eren avait fini par comprendre que la jeune Carla avait accès à toutes ses connaissances et ses souvenirs, il préférait se dire qu'elle ignorait tout de sa vie sexuelle passée et n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de s'en inquiéter…

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière dont l'orée était marquée par d'épais tronc d'arbres dont les branchages retombaient en pluie et formaient un rideau de verdure féérique, cachant à leurs yeux le contenu mystérieux de l'endroit. Mais Eren n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir. Là, derrière ce rideau de vert lumineux, se trouvait l'Arbre Sacré. La représentation de cette part d'Ethéré qui sommeillait en lui… Carla continua ses instructions : « Pour cette fois-ci ça devrait aller. Tu ne risques pas faire de mal à ton partenaire…mais à partir de ce soir, fais attention, la Transe débutera directement ici, à l'orée de cette clairière. Tu devras rencontrer l'Arbre autant de fois que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que tu sois 'complet'…

\- Complet ?

\- Oui. Cette étape consiste à savoir et comprendre ce que tu es…

\- Mais je ne le sais déjà ça, je suis un Shifter… » Elle agita la tête, agacée : « Shifter, c'est sûrement le nom qu'ont dû trouver les chiens de l'Empire après nous avoir capturé et étudié…mais ce n'est pas notre nom…

\- Alors, est-ce qu'Ymir est le nom de…

\- Laisse-moi finir veux-tu ?! Nous sommes les descendants de la tribu d'esclaves appelée Ymir. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que se désignait la Déesse. Elle affirmait qu'à l'époque où elle dirigeait ce monde, sa race portait le nom d'Oblivion. N'oublie pas Eren. Tu es un Oblivion… » Il prenait à peine note de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, sourcils froncés et prêt à poser encore une myriade de questions, que Carla le poussa brutalement à travers le rideau de verdure.

Il atterrit donc sur les fesses après avoir poussé un cri de surprise qui n'avait vraiment rien de virile.

Il se redressa, courroucé, décidé à en découdre avec cette version rustre et agaçante de sa mère quand son regard fut attiré sur le côté. Vers la lumière opalescente qui palpitait doucement derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, le cœur dans les talons, un vrombissement abrutissant dans la tête.

Et il leva les yeux vers elle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son écorce était translucide, comme du cristal.

L'Arbre Sacré n'avait de végétal que son apparence vaguement tentaculaire.

Il n'avait pas de feuillage, juste des branchages de verre qui éclataient de ci-delà et ses racines donnaient l'impression qu'un éclair avait frappé la créature qui semblait endormie en son sein avant de se cristalliser, hors du temps. Elle mesurait au moins cinq mètre de haut. Son corps diaphane avait l'air de n'être que le résultat d'une image, clairement imprimée dans la roche de cristal. Elle avait l'air vaguement humanoïde. Deux bras, deux jambes, un buste dont la généreuse poitrine était couverte d'un duvet noir épais. Tout comme l'étaient ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, ses bras jusqu'aux poignets et tout son torse. Mais elle avait une longue queue, ses mains et ses griffes tenaient plus de la patte d'un animal sauvage que des membres d'un humain normal. Son visage bien que légèrement allongée, donnant une légère impression féline, était lui aussi très humain. Elle avait les traits fins, la peau brune et deux épaisses cornes noires lui sortaient du front pour venir s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes sur les côtés de son visage serein.

Elle avait vraiment l'air de dormir. On aurait dit qu'elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux…

Son épaisse chevelure noire s'étalait dans le cristal formant une sorte de soleil. Elle devait lui arriver jusqu'au creux des reins en temps normal. Eren tremblait de tous ses membres, les yeux rivés sur la créature, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il tentait de s'en échapper. Une incroyable pression densifiait l'air autour de lui. Il était écrasé, réduit en bouilli par la présence accablante de la déesse cristallisée qui lui faisait face. _« N'oublie pas Eren. Tu es un Oblivion… »_ Les mots de Carla lui tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit alors qu'il prenait conscience, peu à peu de ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier.

« Nous sommes ses descendants. »

« Nous sommes des démons, qui n'ont aucune place en ce monde »

« Je suis un Oblivion. »

Les mots s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'enveloppèrent de leur force. Son esprit devint plus lourd, presque impossible à supporter. Chacun de ses muscles se crispa et bientôt son corps entier ne fut plus qu'un brasier de douleur. « _Je suis un Oblivion._ » Il tomba à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes alors qu'une seconde vague de douleur lui perçait les os. Au moment où il commença à voir trouble, il eut l'impression de sentir peser sur lui, le regard mordoré et flamboyant de la créature. Comme si d'un simple coup d'œil, elle répondait à son appel et l'affirmait haut et fort : « _Tu es mon enfant. »_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il lui fallut au moins dix minutes avant de comprendre qu'il était de retour dans leur chambre.

Il suffoquait et son corps dégoulinait de sueur à un point où les draps en paraissaient imbibés. Eren était déboussolé mais il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un quart de seconde pour se rendre compte de l'absence de Levi à ses côtés. L'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait l'accaparait énormément et la plupart du temps, il rentrait aux alentours de quatre à cinq heures du matin…quand il ne se réveillait pas tout simplement à cette heure-là pour s'éclipser Eren-ne-savait-où avant l'aurore.

L'adolescent se redressa difficilement, le souffle court. Il avait toujours mal partout et il lui semblait que sa peau était en feu. Il ramenait la main à son visage, dans l'idée de se frotter le visage, pour y ôter les dernières traces de fatigue, quand il comprit. Il n'était pas recouvert de sueur mais de sang. Il y en avait partout. Sur les draps, sur sa peau…c'était comme s'il s'était littéralement vidé de l'intérieur. Incrédule, Eren sauta hors du lit, ignorant les protestations de ses muscles et fonça vers la salle de bain. Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et tremblant se confronta à son reflet. Sa peau était plus pâle et du sang séché la craquelait d'un pourpre foncé. Ses pupilles vertes d'eau brillaient d'une étrange lueur alors que son iris s'était teinté d'un noir d'encre profond. Mais le plus marquant, c'était ces deux petites cornes, encore recouvertes d'une peau d'apparence fragile et rosée, qui lui tiraillaient le front. Eren s'entendit pousser un gémissement incrédule, mêlant douleur et désespoir. D'un geste fébrile, il utilisa les griffes acérées de ses mains pour arracher la peau rosée et libérer les deux pointes de cristal noir.

Son cœur palpitait de façon erratique et il avait le plus grand mal à combattre le vent de panique qui lui coupait le souffle.

Avant même d'en avoir conscience, il s'était mis à sangloter. Toutes les paroles d'Ymir lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils faisaient partis d'un peuple maudit. Qui avait vendu son âme en échange du pouvoir. Ils étaient devenus puissants mais ils avaient perdu leur droit de vivre sur ces terres. Ils étaient des êtres damnés qui n'avaient nulle part où vivre. Ni humains. Ni Ethérés…

Le visage blafard qui lui rendait son regard, crocs saillants, cornes pointues, iris noirs, l'effraya soudain.

Il ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça.

Qu'allait devenir sa vie ? Ses rêves ?

Ils allaient l'enfermer dans un laboratoire.

Il allait devenir un vulgaire cobaye à la merci des Mariens.

Il ne pouvait pas ressembler à ça.

Levi l'aiderait sûrement, il le protégerait…

Levi…

Tout comme Eren avant cet instant, Levi avait cru pouvoir accepter tout ce que sa condition de Shifter pouvait signifier. Qu'il était quasi indestructible. Qu'il pouvait avoir des crocs saillants (mais pas trop, un peu à la façon des canines des chats), de petites griffes…qu'il ronronnait (d'une certaine manière) et que ses yeux brillaient dans le noir lorsqu'il était excité…

Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était réellement. C'était les attributs primaires, les dents de lait de la créature qu'il était appelé à devenir…

« _Je suis un Oblivion. »_

« Je suis un Démon… »

Il y avait une limite à ce que Levi pouvait accepter de lui. Il avait une limite à ce que le monde de Mare était prêt à accepter. Même pour Erwin qui comptait l'utiliser comme arme d'attaque… même pour Hanji qui était fascinée par l'étrange et le paranormal… Eren agrippa d'un coup les deux pointes et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces. Il y avait forcément une façon de s'en débarrasser ! Comment Ymir faisait-elle pour paraître aussi humaine ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait les arracher ? Elles risquaient de toutes les façons de repousser comme tout le reste…

Ses cornes naissantes étaient sensibles et la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversa le crâne quand il commença à leur tirer dessus avec force lui arracha un cri sifflant. Mais il continua son dur labeur, refusant d'abandonner si vite, pas quand tout son avenir était en jeu. Il s'acharna jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui obscurcisse la vue et lui retourne l'estomac. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise et vomir quand il sentit clairement les deux pointes se rétracter. Dans le même élan suivirent ses griffes et lorsqu'il redressa son visage livide vers le miroir, ses iris avaient repris leur couleur blanche.

C'était lui.

Eren l'humain, qui le fixait de l'autre côté de la glace.

Il avait mal au crâne. Et il se sentait incroyablement mal. Mais au moins, il avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine…il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la baignoire et se doucha sommairement pour se débarrasser du sang séché avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il y demeura prostré pendant un long moment, laissant l'eau déborder avant de se décider à fermer le robinet. Il n'était pas plus calme, ni plus reposé, juste en état de choc, lorsqu'il décida de se débarrasser des draps et nettoya leur matelas à coups de brosses frénétiques et de javel avant de le retourner. Il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui pourrait donner un soupçon à Levi sur le fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal.

Eren passa la journée à ruminer et à observer à intervalles réguliers son apparence dans le miroir, par crainte de se voir à nouveau pousser des cornes ou de voir son cornet se teinter d'un noir d'encre effrayant…Ce jour-là, Levi était rentré plus tôt. Et ils avaient dîné ensemble, comme cela leur arrivait de moins en moins. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, distraits, mal à l'aise. Eren se sentait si déboussolé qu'il envisageait de plus en plus de tout lui raconter, quitte à passer pour un fou. Sa détresse l'avait convaincu qu'il pouvait peut-être malgré tout, trouver un certain réconfort aux côtés de son _partenaire_ … est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas appris tous les deux, à se faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'ils ne formaient pas une équipe ? Eren pouvait faire le premier pas, peut-être que tout irait tout seul au final…que c'était moins dur que ça n'en avait l'air. De se confier. De faire reposer entre les mains d'un autre, son destin…

« Levi…est-ce que ça va ? »

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, comme quand Eren lui avait posé la question, une semaine plus tôt, l'adolescent n'y tint plus et d'une voix tremblante, il ajouta : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement ! J'ai voulu te laisser du temps mais… » Eren serra le poing. Mais du temps, il n'en avait plus vraiment. Levi ne pourrait pas continuer à ignorer longtemps ce qu'il était en train de traverser, pas si Eren voulait toujours rester à ses côtés… ils devaient en parler, crever l'abcès…Si Levi se confiait à lui alors… « Je suis crevé, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » La réponse de Levi le prit légèrement au dépourvu. Il avait l'air las et légèrement agacé. Son regard bleu acier ne traduisait rien de spécial. C'était un peu comme s'il était imperméable à toute cette situation, à l'appel à l'aide que lui lançait son compagnon… Eren serra un peu plus les poings et siffla : « Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien que t'es crevé ! La vraie question, c'est pourquoi ? Tu te réveilles a pas d'heures, tu rentres à l'aube… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus aussi distants ? Avait-il toujours été si compliqué de se parler ?

Levi parut nettement se renfrogner : « Est-ce que moi je t'ai posé des questions à la con tous ces jours-ci quand tu te réveillais paniqué et en sueurs ? » Un élan de culpabilité traversa Eren de part en part. C'était vrai. Il lui cachait des choses lui aussi. Et pas des moindre. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il soit traité comme ça, comme un étranger. Surtout que si on comptabilisait vraiment les fautes, Levi avait été le premier à agir bizarrement. L'adolescent s'écria : « Je rêve ou tu penses me punir de ne pas te parler de mes cauchemars en évitant de me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? » Levi répliqua, sûr de lui : « Pas du tout. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que parfois, il y a des merdes qu'on veut garder pour soi, c'est tout. » Eren se figea.

Levi n'avait pas tort. Si possible, il aurait voulu pouvoir garder toute cette histoire d'Eveil, un peu nébuleuse et effrayante, pour lui. Mais après le réveil qu'il avait eu ce matin-là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce choix. Pas s'il voulait pouvoir garder Levi dans sa vie. Présent et proche. Comme avant. Il baissa finalement les yeux, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et déglutit : « Je vois ce que tu veux dire…mais je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir de ce genre d'espace…si…si tu me parles de ce qui t'arrive, je te dirais tout à propos de mes 'rêves'… » Levi se figea. Et pendant un court instant, Eren eut l'impression qu'il hésitait à accepter le marché. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, ce n'était clairement pas pour lui tendre la main : « Où est-ce que tu te crois là ? Dans une cour de récré ? On n'est pas en train de marchander des billes ou des cartes de collections… » Eren était surpris et probablement blessé par cette réponse. Mais avant tout, elle lui permit de prendre conscience d'une chose élémentaire.

Il ne savait pas tout de Levi.

Une différence d'âge de dix ans, ça ne se comblait pas aussi facilement. Ca demandait plus d'investissement de la part de chacun. Eren avait eu tort de croire qu'ils étaient complémentaires, que le simple fait qu'ils puissent se passer de conversations pour se comprendre suffirait toujours. C'était le cas, quand tout allait bien. Mais aucune relation n'était faite que d'instants de joie. Cette prise de conscience le frappa en plein cœur. Et il réalisa autre chose. Il y avait de grandes chances que Levi ne l'accepte pas pour ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas juste un pressentiment, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert son apparence dans le miroir ce matin-là. C'était un fait basé sur l'expérience et sur la logique.

Levi avait déjà montré, en lui collant un mouchard, que s'il ne pouvait contrôler un phénomène alors il ferait tout pour l'endiguer pour qu'il fasse le moins de dégâts possibles. Eren à l'époque n'avait que quatorze ans. Il était un peu plus rebelle et gérait mal sa solitude. Mais Levi avait expliqué son acte en mettant en lumière que l'adolescent était non seulement un danger pour lui-même mais surtout pour les autres. Et qu'il lui revenait la responsabilité de l'encadrer.

Que dirait-il aujourd'hui s'il voyait ce que devenait Eren ?

Y avait-il la moindre chance que la peur de l'inconnue ne prenne pas le dessus ?

Eren ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'était pas encore assez fort émotionnellement pour supporter de voir l'instant où cette peur se transformerait en révulsion…

Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être rejeté.

Pas par Levi.

Alors il prit la décision qui s'imposait à lui. Il s'éloigna. A partir de ce soir-là, Eren réinvestit sa chambre personnelle. Et il tenta de ne pas trop souffrir du fait que pas une fois Levi n'ait tenté de le dissuader d'agir de la sorte ou même de se réconcilier. Il s'évertua à essayer de lui en être reconnaissant, parce qu'au moins, Eren n'avait pas à trouver d'excuses pour expliquer qu'il déserte leur lit.

A partir de ce soir-là, il commença à s'allonger à même le sol sur un tas de couvertures qu'il pourrait jeter et remplacer à loisir. Il se mit également à se bâillonner la bouche quand Levi faisait acte de présence en début de soirée, pour éviter de crier et de l'alerter alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine Transe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres initiatives que celle d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'apprendre à maîtriser son apparence aussi bien qu'Ymir, Eren se jeta à corps perdu dans l'exercice.

Accélérant les phases de Transe en faisant une sieste l'après-midi, l'adolescent mit à profit la troisième semaine de vacances que leur avait exceptionnellement accordées l'Escadron du Caporal (le temps qu'ils règlent quelques détails de leur mission en cours) pour s'approcher au plus près de ce que Carla appelait 'sa forme complète'. « Tu m'as mal comprise…plus tu retournes faire face à l'Arbre Sacré et plus tu t'approches de ta forme adulte…mais ce n'est pas du tout en ça que consiste l'Eveil. Il est en plusieurs étapes. Tu as connu la première dès l'enfance. L'instinct animal, la force, les griffes, la guérison…tu savais que tu n'étais pas humain. Mais à cause des efforts de ta mère pour que tu puisses agir le plus humainement possible compte tenu de votre environnement, il t'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que ça ne voulait pas dire que tu étais possédé mais juste…différent. Après cette étape, tu seras 'adulte' mais l'Eveil ne s'arrêtera que lorsque tu auras maîtrisé tous les pouvoirs qui te sont alloués par la Déesse… » Comme il ne l'avait toujours pas interrompu pour poser des questions, Carla s'arrêta un instant pour mieux observer Eren.

Il l'écoutait visiblement d'une oreille distraite, son attention était déjà entièrement focalisée sur le rideau de verdure qui le séparait de l'Arbre. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur première confrontation. La transformation était certes douloureuse et éprouvante mais l'adolescent ne s'était pas esquivé une seule fois. Il était impassible et concentré. Son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'était plus impatient et fébrile, il semblait au contraire prendre tout ça très au sérieux. Peut-être même trop au sérieux… Et même si elle ne le _connaissait_ que depuis peu, la jeune Carla ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiété.

En réalité, elle n'était pas censée jouer le guide.

La Carla du futur ne l'avait pas injectée à Eren pour qu'elle joue ce rôle. Elle avait stocké de l'énergie et ce Souvenir pour qu'un jour, son fils sache qu'elle genre de personne elle avait été. C'était comme une sorte de testament. Un cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. Parce qu'elle craignait pour sa vie et se doutait bien qu'un jour, les Titans finiraient par la retrouver… Mais la jeune Carla, au vue de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en fouillant les souvenirs d'Eren s'était rendu compte qu'il entrait à phase d'Eveil et qu'il aurait besoin d'un guide. Elle savait qu'il était seul. Livré à lui-même et qu'il risquait d'en mourir. Elle n'avait pu se décider à l'abandonner à son sort…

Elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque qu'il ne lui reste plus assez d'énergie pour délivrer le message que Carla adulte avait voulu laissé. Mais elle était plus que fascinée par l'existence de ce fils qu'elle n'aurait pas même pu rêver avoir avec son Imprégné en l'état actuel des choses… Elle s'entendit affirmer : « Eren, tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner ce soir. Nous pourrions parler toi et moi. Et tu pourrais te reposer…

\- Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir y retourner avant que mon corps n'accepte enfin de ressembler au sien ?

-… Je pense que ce soir sera la bonne…

\- Alors j'y vais. Pas la peine de me reposer. Plus vite j'en aurais fini ici et plus il me sera facile de maîtriser ma métamorphose et de me débarrasser de tout ça… » Le ton de l'adolescent avait été sec et froid. Carla, surprise, s'entendit demander : « Eren…est-ce que tu as honte de ta nature ? » Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis il la vrilla de son regard magnétique, le même regard qui avait capturé son cœur lorsque Grisha l'avait sauvée des griffes de ses agresseurs, quatre ans plus tôt… : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir d'une sorte de résidu mémoriel comme Psy. Alors si t'as fini, j'y vais. » Carla encaissa la remarque acide.

Une flamme lui traversa les yeux et elle saisit fermement le poignet d'Eren, le forçant à s'arrêter net. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, il frissonna. Puisqu'il lui semblait si chaud, elle devait lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide…elle répliqua : « Si tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu es, tu ne pourras pas passer à l'étape suivante. Le fait d'avoir obtenu ta forme adulte ne fera pas de toi…

\- Je sais que tu lui ressembles. Je sais que d'une certaine façon tu es appelée un jour, à devenir elle, mais ne te méprends pas. Tu n'es pas ma mère. Tu veux me servir de guide ? Ok. Mais laisse-moi me charger tout seul de ce que je fais de ma vie. » Il se dégagea de sa poigne et s'enfonça dans la clairière.

Lorsqu'Eren reprit connaissance, il se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de sa chambre et un terrible grondement lui roulait dans la gorge.

Devant sa porte, Levi tambourinait du poing : « Eren ? Eren ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? » Il se redressa lentement, papillonna des yeux et s'observa dans la vitre qui ornait les portes de son placard. Des muscles déliés, un épais duvet noir sur les cuisses, sur les bras jusqu'au coude et probablement sur tout le bassin cachant son sexe. Sa pilosité formait une fine ligne noir sur son V et s'arrêtait au niveau du nombril. Sa peau était d'une couleur caramel, laiteuse. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées en pointes fines, son visage affiné et ses yeux légèrement agrandis. Sa pupille était traversée d'un fin trait noir. Son iris était d'un noir abyssale. Quatre crocs saillants s'appuyaient sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, deux en haut plutôt longs, deux en bas plus court qui faisaient juste penser à des canines de fauve. Ses mains aussi étaient plus longues, ses griffes plus épaisses et coupantes comme des rasoirs. Sa chevelure avait poussée et lui tombait presque en épis sur les épaules. Une longue queue au bout touffu, noire et fine, se balançait nerveusement derrière lui, fouettant l'air. Et bien entendu, les cornes noires, qui prenaient naissances sur son front pour enserrer son crâne de chaque côté un peu à la façon d'un casque audio…

« _Je suis un Oblivion »_

Un monstre qui n'avait nulle part où vivre. Qui était livré à lui-même dans un monde hostile. Une apparence aussi puissante et fascinante, qu'effrayante et triste. Eren ferma les yeux et sentit chacun de ses attributs se rétracter alors qu'il retrouvait son apparence humaine. Sa carapace, son déguisement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, c'était à nouveau l'adolescent élancé, à la peau hâlée, qui le fixait. Il ne demeurait plus rien du démon. Rien de malfaisant ou de terrifiant. Rien à part l'éclat flamboyant de ses prunelles vertes où brillaient des éclats d'un bleu électrique. Un regard qui dérangeait, qui avait toujours dérangé mais auquel au moins, il était habitué…

Levi cessa tout à coup de frapper à la porte et Eren comprit qu'il comptait probablement l'enfoncer.

Cela faisait un ou deux jours qu'il ne saignait plus lors de ses transformations. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer l'état de ses draps ou le fait qu'il dormait par terre. Alors il s'avança rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant que Levi n'ait l'occasion de la déloger de ses gongs d'un coup de pied savamment placé. Eren lui servit un pâle sourire : « Désolé…j'étais en plein cauchemar… » Levi avait l'air plus qu'inquiet. Il s'approcha doucement et tandis la main comme pour lui caresser la joue. Mais son geste se suspendit dans l'air et il demanda : « Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'ai entendu grogner et…

\- C'était ma mère. Et Zeke. Toujours le même rêve Levi. » Il avait à peine fini sa tirade que le visage de Levi s'était déjà refermé. Son inquiétude avait été supplantée par une autre émotion, quelque chose qu'Eren n'arrivait pas à décrypter… de la culpabilité ? De la colère ? Aucun des deux sentiments n'avait aucun sens…Levi resta planté là, sans pouvoir lui poser la moindre question. Comme s'il se retenait de le faire, par peur qu'Eren y réponde et qu'il se retrouve obligé lui-même de lui offrir quelques réponses en échange.

Eren savait qu'ils allaient changer.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de grandir. Parce qu'ils devraient tous les deux s'habituer à tout un tas de nouveaux facteurs. Comme le fait d'être subordonné et chef, tous les deux Brigadiers, de se voir tous les jours…mais il était loin de se douter que les choses pouvaient changer si vite. De façon aussi irrémédiable.

Ils avaient dorénavant chacun leur jardin secret.

Quand était-il vraiment nécessaire de l'entretenir ?

Et quand ne devenait-il plus que la preuve flagrante d'un total manque de confiance ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en dites-vous?

Ce chapitre était plutôt long au final...heureusement que j'ai coupé, vous seriez parti pour 25 voir 26 pages sans interruption...Bon la, du coup c'est une quinzaine de pages...pardon.

Des avis sur:

-Notre couple et leur dispute?

\- L'Eveil?

\- ENFIN un bout de la transformation d'Eren?

\- La suite?

* * *

Sur ce, sans autres blabla, allons-y pour la réponse aux commentaires!

 **Nekoko**

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Oui, désolée ma Nekoko!_

 _Mais ce n'est malheureusement que le début! Les disputes forgent la robustesse du couple à ce qu'il parait...essayons d'y croire? (rire) Tu vas survivre parce que tu es un Buritos? (rire qui part en couilles) Je sais que je ne devrais plus être surprise par ce que vous pouvez me sortir comme délire mais je continue de l'être! Vous allez finir par me tuer! Tu as tout à fait raison! K_

 _ate représente à mes yeux une part du caractère et de la brillance d'Eren! Jenny représentait son physique...et pour Florine? Vous verrez bien assez vite !_

 _Kizzbloo m'a fait un fanart des trois 'plan-cul'. Il est SUPERBE. J'ai envie de le montrer au monde entier! Je ne peux plus les imaginer différemment..._

 _Levi sait que Zeke cherche Angel, mais heureusement le caractère tabou de leur relation protège Eren sur ce coup-là. Et même s'il est effectivement un concombre bien mûr, il n'arrive pas à réagir autrement! C'est bien la première fois qu'il se retrouve à devoir 'protéger' quelqu'un. D'habitude, la vie se contente de lui arracher ce à quoi il tien alors qu'il est impuissant. Le choix est difficile pour lui du coup... il veut enfin prendre la bonne décision et éviter des morts inutiles._

 _Après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu te doutes surement du fait qu'heureusement (ou non?) pour lui, Eren a aussi ses problèmes à régler et pour l'instant leur éloignement ne les pousse pas dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre...ta peur reste cependant tout à fait légitime! Garde donc tes larmes Fabulous pour la suite mon chaton! T'en auras besoin! Levi va en effet avoir son lot de problèmes maintenant, espérons qu'il ne regrettera pas une fois de plus son choix..._

 _Suite au commentaire d'Emylou_

 _Ahahahahha_

 _Du calme ma petite! Emylou et moi-même ne faisons que discuter d'une ou plusieurs éventualités! Après tout, chacun interprète et anticipe comme il le peut! (rire) J'adore comment Levi et Eren ne sont pas à la même enseigne avec toi! Ton favoritisme est à peine flagrant (rire) Tes commentaires enflammés sont toujours aussi fun à lire! Même si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, réussi à t'enflammer! Tu m'as fait sourire! Extériorise, ne t'en fais pas, j'apprécie l'attention!_

 _Au plaisir de te relire! (et de rire aussi!)_

 **Bantic**

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Ca sent pas juste le roussi, ça pue carrément le cramé! En faire du steak haché ? Les morceaux sont encore trop gros! J'ai une belle bouillie qui se profile à l'horizon..._

 _A moi aussi, Levi fait un peu pitié. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis une adepte du dicton, qui aime bien châtie bien...Je vais peut-être songer à vous livrer Zeke en pâture à un moment donné de l'histoire! Je suis sûre que vous serez plus inventives que moi pour lui trouver une punition adéquate, je vous fais confiance sur ce point...(rire)_

 _Oh que non! Notre Caporal tape toujours dans le premier choix! Attends de voir Florine (rire) Par contre aucune n'aurait été assez coriace ou folle pour devenir l'officielle de monsieur. Eren is the chosen one!_

 _Je trouve aussi qu'il est mignon! Même si moi, je sais qu'au fond il n'est pas tout rose et que ses intentions demeurent assez égoïstes (#Vaut Mieux 100x leur mort que celle d'Eren)_

 _Tu sais quoi? Je pense effectivement que cette histoire me suivra toute ma vie! Et ça, c'est grâce à vous, qu'elle a sa place de favorite dans mon coeur..._

 **SleepyPie**

 _Chapitre 1_

 _Ton pseudo est trop mignon! (coeur sur toi)_

 _Bonjour à toi nouveau chaton!_

 _Oh mon dieu! Toute la saison 1 lue en 1 semaine? Je m'excuse pour toutes tes heures de sommeil enfuies! Et j'espère que tu t'es remise du choc fait à ton organisme! (rire)_

 _Je suis impressionnée!_

 _Merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur!_

 _Pour ce qui est de mon partenariat avec diverses marques de vitamines, de café et le fait que je participe activement à la prolifération en masse de morts vivants?_

 _Je nie TOUT en bloc..._

 _Perso? Je pense que la fragilité est une force. De nos jours trop peu de monde l'assume! Je suis fière et super contente d'avoir réussi à t'inspirer des émotions fortes! J'espère pouvoir continuer à le faire avec cette suite! (Et pourquoi pas, jusqu'au bout?!) Tu n'es pas la seule à craindre pour le couple de nos deux bébés...je m'excuse mais je ne crois pas pouvoir te rassurer sur ce plan-là! (S'incline)_

 _Les sado-maso sont les meilleurs! Ils sont même les maîtres du monde! Il faut aimer la souffrance pour adorer l'infliger dans le plus total respect de l'art! Dixit une Auteure perverse de lvl 69 qui a préféré resté annonyme pour que la citation ait plus de poids dans le Game._

 _Encore merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère pouvoir te relire très vite!_

* * *

Du coup, ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir en masse les réponses aux commentaires fait sur cette fiction!

Ce soir, j'entre en mode machine à répondre...

Plein de love sur vous!

Et à très vite!


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou les chatons!**_

 _ **Je n'ai aucune excuses, mis à part un gros bad. (Encore) Problèmes au boulot, embrouille avec ma sœur... j'avais beau essayer d'écrire, ça tombait à plat...résultat, tout a du retard...mais bon! J'ai quand même un chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages pour vous... (Pour toi Nessa, ça équivaut environ à 10000 ou 12 000 mots)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (Je crois m'être amusée, à un moment ou un autre de ce chapitre...mais je ne sais plus trop où. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre en autant de temps! J'ai pu le lire, le relire, l'oublier...DINGUE)**_

 _ **Hum hum...du coup, voilà. Pour le weekend, un peu de lecture?**_

 _ **(S'incline pour demander pardon)**_

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre 3_** **: _New_** ** _Recruits_** ** _(part 1)_**

Eren arriva en retard.

Un fait qui n'avait rien de bien nouveau en soi.

Et même si l'adolescent n'avait aucune intention de se trouver des excuses il devait bien préciser, pour sa défense, qu'on aurait presque dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il se promettait d'arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous, une force divine le poussait lentement vers le retard. Cette fois-ci, c'était une combinaison de petites choses qui l'avaient conduit à quitter le confort relatif de son appartement plus tard que prévu. Comme par-exemple de nettoyer la vomissure qu'En avait gentiment régurgité au beau milieu du couloir ou alors s'accorder un large moment pour s'embourber lascivement dans l'atmosphère sombre de sa déprime…

Difficile de ne pas se sentir déprimer en de telles circonstances.

Ce matin-là, le silence de l'appartement n'avait pas aidé à alléger son humeur. Les choses étaient loin de s'arranger entre Levi et Eren. Suite à leur dispute, leur éloignement n'avait fait que s'intensifier. L'emploi du temps de Levi était toujours aussi chargé qu'irrégulier. De son côté, Eren n'avait toujours aucune intention de lui parler de ses problèmes, surtout pas après que Levi ait refusé de lui faire confiance et de lui parler des siens en premier lieu. Du coup, les quelques heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils les passaient dans un silence lourd de sens. Sans oser s'isoler, comme si leur proximité physique pouvait suffire à soutenir leur relation bancale, ils s'évertuaient à s'immerger dans une activité solitaire tout en s'efforçant à demeurer côte à côté, dans le salon …

S'il ne se fiait qu'à l'attitude de Levi, tendue et prudente, Eren ne pouvait que constater que celui-ci ne vivait pas mieux que lui toute cette situation. Cependant, tout comme Eren, Levi n'avait aucune envie de s'exposer, de s'expliquer ou même de faire le premier pas. Ils se trouvaient donc dans un statut quo pesant et stressant. Eren se demandait encore comment ils allaient finir par en sortir et qui serait le premier à craquer. Est-ce qu'une vraie dispute arrangerait les choses ou alors devait-il s'attendre à pire ?

L'adolescent était incapable de faire le moindre pronostic sur la question.

D'ailleurs, si sa relation boiteuse avec Levi était le pire de ses soucis…peut-être qu'Eren ne serait pas aussi déprimé actuellement. Juste un peu triste et blessé.

Mais voilà, il fallait aussi compter sur l'inquiétante absence de son guide spirituel…

Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec l'Arbre, maintenant que son corps avait accepté de revêtir sa forme adulte, Eren n'avait plus subi la moindre transe.

Il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de si oui ou non, la Carla-Souvenir hantait encore son subconscient. S'était-elle évanouie dans la nature ? Absorbée par la puissance du côté démoniaque d'Eren ? Ou était-elle encore-là, dans un petit coin, à préserver ses forces et attendre qu'il soit prêt à passer à la prochaine étape de son Eveil ? Eren n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était vaguement espérer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparé sur une mauvaise note…même s'il savait qu'au fond, la façon dont se terminait leur relation n'aurait aucune véritable incidence sur sa vie présente…puisque cette Carla n'était qu'un fantôme du passé auquel une injection d'énergie avait donné vie…

Ce qui n'empêchait qu'elle lui manquait affreusement.

Même si Eren était encore à des lieux de pouvoir se l'avouer…

C'était aussi difficile pour lui que d'accepter sa nature d'Oblivion ou même de concevoir comment sa nouvelle identité de surhomme pouvait se concilier avec la vie dont il rêvait. Une vie auprès de Levi et de ses amis MP. Une vie de Brigadier…d'être humain. De Paradizien. Une vie où il se contenterait de n'être qu'Eren Ackermann. Or il lui apparaissait de plus en plus impossible de trouver un compromis entre celui qu'il souhaitait être et Eren Jaëger, celui qu'il était réellement. A savoir, le fils de Carla et Grisha Jaëger. Deux immigrés clandestins Maure dont la nature était tout sauf humaine…des Oblivions. Membres du peuple d'Ymir, visiblement des cibles du gang des Titans, dont Eren ne savait absolument rien …

Alors forcément, la question avait fini par se poser…

Eren désirait-il davantage la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui ou obtenir sa vengeance ?

Car s'il ne prenait en compte que son objectif, il était certain qu'être un Oblivion, capable de combattre Zeke et ses monstres à armes égales, c'était ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver de mieux… Pour combattre de tels monstres, il fallait forcément être prêt à en devenir un soi-même. Et de fait, avant la révélation qui l'avait frappé quelques jours plus tôt, avant qu'il n'ait rencontré sa part Ethérée, Eren avait eu la certitude de n'avoir qu'un désir, qu'un seul but.

Toute son attention, tous ses efforts n'avaient été concentrés qu'en un point.

Devenir plus fort, plus résistant, plus rapide, plus efficace…

Parce qu'il voulait tuer Zeke et faire payer aux Titans ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa famille…

Aussi, il n'aurait jamais cru voir entrer en conflit son désir de vivre auprès des siens et celui d'obtenir vengeance. Eren s'était toujours plus ou moins imaginer qu'ils combattraient tous côte à côte. Qu'il avait un endroit auquel appartenait, un endroit où revenir, où se reposer…Mais force lui était d'admettre qu'il s'était très visiblement trompé. Comment faire autrement que de se sentir déprimer et d'en perdre le sommeil ?

Alors, effectivement, ce matin-là, Eren arriva en retard.

Et personne ne s'en étonna.

Surtout pas après avoir remarqué les cernes profonds qui marquaient son visage…

Jean plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse avant de lancer : « T'as vraiment une sale gueule. » Eren poussa un soupire théâtral : « Et toi, Jean, tu tiens toujours plus du mulet que de l'humain. Mais je te salue toujours très poliment, parce que j'ai l'esprit ouvert…et que je ne suis qu'amour envers les chimères et autres créatures chevalines. » Il finissait à peine sa réplique que Mikasa lui entourait le visage des deux mains. Elle l'observa de près. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et en dépit de ses paupières tombantes, du noir insondable de ses pupilles, Eren put y lire toute l'inquiétude du monde.

La peau de porcelaine de Mikasa lui fit l'effet d'une fraîche caresse, légère. Presque rassurante, car familière et douce. Eren manquait cruellement de contact physique. Voilà des années qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était du type à… câliner ? Palper ? Toujours se retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre au contact de ses pairs…et c'était bien la première fois qu'une certaine retenue, voire de la crainte, le poussait à aller contre sa nature tactile. Il ne se permettait plus de câliner Levi ou même d'initier le moindre contact. Et en toute honnêteté, il avait à peine pris la peine de rencontrer Armin et Mikasa pendant leurs trois semaines imposées de repos …Le fait de savoir très précisément à quel point le secret qu'il leur cachait était énorme, à quel point il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient connaître et aimer, lui alourdissait le cœur de culpabilité.

Ce que Levi ne pourrait sans doute pas accepter, quels raisons ses amis avaient-ils de l'accepter ?

Quelles raisons auraient n'importe qui d'accepter qui Eren était réellement, quand lui-même il avait le plus grand mal à se regarder en face ?

Il résista au désir instinctif d'appuyer la joue contre la paume froide de Mikasa ou même de l'enlacer. Il mourrait d'envie de la sentir contre lui, de se sentir entouré et rassuré. Mais il résista à son impulsion. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'il avait la criante impression de ne pas le mériter. Elle lui caressa doucement les cernes du pouce : « Eren…est-ce que ça va ? » Il frissonna. Puis grogna et l'écarta d'un geste qu'il avait voulu maîtrisé et agacé à la fois. Mais il y avait mis un peu trop de force et Mikasa avait froncé les sourcils. Pour masquer son malaise, Eren expliqua : « Je vais bien ! J'étais juste super excité hier soir, tu sais, comme c'est notre premier jour officiel au QG, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit… » Eren avait même tenté de ponctuer sa phrase d'un sourire nerveux.

Mais ni Mikasa, ni Armin, au vu des regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, ne le crurent.

Pour les autres MP par contre, le tour était joué. Thomas, le teint pâle, grommela : « Tu m'étonnes ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas bien dormi…et j'ai super mal au ventre… » Mina lui posa une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras : « Je n'ai pas mangé depuis au moins deux jours. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'avaler un truc, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans les boyaux et que mon estomac allait imploser…même quand je ne buvais qu'une soupe !… » Hannah la réprimanda : « Tu aurais dû faire un effort ! Et prendre davantage soin de toi ! Ne pas manger pour ton premier jour à la Brigade d'Intervention ? Comment tu vas tenir le coup si on nous demande de passer un test physique ? » Nach claqua de la langue : « Il y en marre des tests ! On a déjà assez donné avec l'académie ! Moi, je pense plutôt qu'on va passer la journée à remplir de la paperasse, vous savez, histoire de mettre à jour les derniers documents qui nous permettront d'être opérationnels pour l'année d'Apprentissage… » Hannah, les yeux toujours fixés sur Mina jusque-là les détourna pour lui jeter un regard noir : « Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas correctement se nourrir ! Il est important de prendre soin de son corps ! »

Si Mikasa était une mère poule, un peu possessive, en ce concernait Eren, Hannah, elle, elle était leur mère à tous. Hannah et Frantz formaient le duo parental de l'équipe. Toujours en retrait et bienveillants. Le seul moment où ces deux-là parvenaient à tous les agacer, c'était quand ils se laissaient aller à quelques démonstrations affectives en public…malheureusement, il leur arrivait un peu trop souvent de se transformer en idiots amoureux transis et dégoulinant de tendresse… Jean intervint, toujours déterminé à extirper d'Eren une réaction ou une autre : « Ouais, ben va expliquer ça au Psycho ! Vu la tronche qu'il tire, pourquoi il n'a pas profité du fait d'être le chouchou de notre futur patron et fait le trajet en voiture ? » Eren répliqua d'un ton sec : « Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Levi et moi, on n'est pas non plus des siamois, face de poney ! Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est pas mon baby-sitter.» Armin haussa un sourcil avant de paraître tout à fait convaincu qu'il y avait anguilles sous roche.

Eren serra les dents.

Il n'avait pas voulu paraître amer. Mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu voyager avec Levi ce matin-là. Parce que Levi n'était pas rentré de la nuit…Eren tenta d'ignorer le poids grandissant qui jouait au yoyo dans sa gorge. Jean continua, un air parfaitement suffisant plaqué sur le visage : « Oh, mais on dirait qu'Eren a enfin honte d'être un Elitiste incroyablement pourri gâté et pistonné… » Marco lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et gronda : « Jean ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te dise de ne pas frapper un homme à terre ? » Eren remarqua : « Si on n'avait pas à lui répéter aussi souvent, Marco, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas réellement l'immense connard qu'il est. » Reiner leva les yeux au ciel : « Oh pitié, ça suffit maintenant, on s'est réunis histoire de ne pas être trop stressé en arrivant devant le QG, pas pour vous entendre vous prendre la tête de bon matin… » Conny acquiesça : « On a déjà eu assez de vos conneries pendant trois ans. Maintenant qu'on est tous adultes et consentants, qu'on a un job (plus ou moins stable) essayons de nous conduire comme tel… » Sasha acheva : « …vous avez compris ? Arrêtez de nous étouffer avec vos supers vibrations de tension sexuelle et roulez-vous enfin une ou deux galoches ! » Eren et Jean étouffèrent tous les deux un gémissement de dégout.

Jean siffla : « Moi ? Embrasser Eren ?! » Eren rétorqua : « Plus jamais. » Un silence tomba sur le groupe. Eren avait voulu faire une blague, taquiner Jean et pourquoi pas, obtenir une ou deux réactions amusées de la part de leurs amis. Mais ce silence, voulait visiblement dire autre chose. Aucun des M.P ne prenait à la rigolade, le fait qu'il ait pu, un jour, se retrouver dans une situation qui impliqua que Jean et lui, s'embrassent tous les deux…

Jean lui asséna une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne, un air scandalisé sur le visage et les joues légèrement rosies : « T'es sérieux là ?! Espèce d'abruti ! » Sasha hurla : « TU ME DOIS CINQUANTE BILLETS REINER ! » Reiner agita la tête : « Non ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous deux vous ayez pu…mais ! Vous…vous n'arrivez pas à vous supporter deux secondes sans chercher à vous sauter à la gorge ! » Daz, avait placé une main devant sa bouche et se retenait visiblement de rire : « On dirait qu'ils t'ont pris au mot, Reiner, ils se sont littéralement sauté à la gorge… » Eren roula des yeux : « Oh pitié, c'était il y a au moins un an… » Jean lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres et le vrilla du regard : « Ferme-la imbécile ! Ne dis plus un mot ! Tu ne vois pas que tu joues leur jeu ?! » Mikasa lui agrippa le poignet d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Jean ne put retenir une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle l'écartait vivement de la bouche d'Eren, elle gronda : « Ne le touche pas, face de cheval. » Eren ricana : « Et ainsi disparut en fumée, ta seule et unique, ta dernière, minuscule petite chance d'un jour voir se concrétiser ton rêve impossible d'obtenir le libre accès aux sous-vêtements de Mikasa… » Estomaqué, Jean siffla entre ses dents serrées : « Va te faire foutre Eren ! » Eren roula des yeux : « Oh mais, t'en mourrais d'envie, pas vrai ? »

Sasha gémit, dépitée : « Quoi ?! Errrren, Jean ne t'a pas … ?! Vous n'avez pas… ?!... » Eren rit de bon cœur, autant pour cacher sa nervosité que parce que la conversation prenait une tournure tout à fait délirante : « Jamais Sasha ! Que le ciel m'en préserve, non ! Pas du tout ! » Puis à la fois pour alléger l'atmosphère que pour détourner leur attention du fait que ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, Eren ajouta : « Tu sais, pas besoin d'être vétérinaire pour se rendre compte que coucher avec cheval, c'est risquer la mort. Je veux dire, est-ce que t'as vu la taille de leur… » Jean hurla, de plus en plus abasourdi : « EREN ! » Eren lui jeta un regard faussement innocent : « Quoi, Jean ? J'essayais juste de te rendre un peu de ton honneur ! C'était un compliment » Jean pris un air courroucé : « Tu veux vraiment me rendre mon honneur Eren ? Alors _ne parle pas de la taille de ma bite_ ! » Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien ajouter et Eren eut au moins la satisfaction de lire dans le regard étréci de Jean, qu'il trouvait la situation aussi effarante et délirante que lui.

Etaient-ils réellement en train de parler de leurs errances du côté si tabou de relations homosexuelles…

… avec leurs amis ?

…Au bout milieu d'un large trottoir ?!

Ce coming-out était sans doute le plus étrange qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer…

Sasha continua comme si de rien n'était, plaintive : « Nooon, mais _pourquoi est-ce que_ vous n'avez pas couchez ensemble ?! » Berthold lui posa une main qui se voulait compatissante sur l'épaule : « Arrête de te faire du mal Sasha, ça ne sert à rien… » Puis il tourna les yeux vers Reiner : « Du coup, elle perd contre moi, donc tu n'auras qu'à directement me passer les cinquante billets que tu lui devais … » Eren haussa un sourcil, incrédule, puis il s'écria : « Quoi ?! Toi aussi Berthold t'avais parié ? Une minute ! D'où vous ait venu l'idée que tous les deux on pouvait… » Nach commença à compter sur ses doigts, alors que Thomas et Tom, debout à ses côtés, avaient la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassés par leur sujet de conversation, il énuméra : « Tout d'abord il y a eu les suçons, puis le fait que Jean ait tout à coup arrêté de sauter toutes les pom-pom girls de l'académie, vous êtes devenu tactiles, c'était bizarre mais ça vous semblait tellement normal ! Et puis bien sûr, il y avait cette espèce…d'alchimie ? » Jean se couvrit le visage des mains : « Je vous en supplie, arrêtez, tout de suite. Je veux crever… » Eren lui indiqua vaguement d'un geste de la main la grande avenue qui leur faisait face : « Personne ne te retient Jean. Il te suffit de te positionner au milieu du trafic. Je pense que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, ton corps devrait être nettement éparpillé sur des kilomètres. C'est l'heure parfaite, aussi tôt, les poids lourds ont le droit de circuler, alors la voie est plutôt fréquentée … » D'un large mouvement du bras, il l'invita à s'avancer vers le carrefour où traversaient plusieurs véhicules qui ne se souciaient visiblement pas de la limitation de vitesse...

Reiner geignit, légèrement désespéré : « Normal que j'ai parié cinquante dollars contre ! Je veux dire, franchement, je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer, tous les deux … » Eren leva les yeux au ciel : « Arrête d'essayer de te l'imaginer ! Même moi, quand j'essaie, ça me file la nausée… » Mina balbutia, aussi mal à l'aise que Thomas et Tom : « Hum…pourtant tu ne dois pas détester Jean autant que tu le prétends si tous les deux vous vous êtes… » Mikasa gronda : « Eren devait être bourré… » Eren haussa un sourcil, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres lorsqu'il répondit : « Eh bien ça…comment tu l'as deviné ?! » L'aura de Mikasa s'assombrit très visiblement : « Jeeean, je vais te tuer… » Jean leva les deux bras devant lui, comme pour se défendre : « Attends ! J'étais bourré moi aussi et c'est lui qui…oh, attendez une minute ! Hors de question que je continue de vous fournir des détails sur cette histoire ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pris des paris et ragoté sur notre compte ! Et vous vous dites des amis ?! » Conny n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé lorsqu'il s'excusa : « On s'occupe comme on peu dans les dortoirs, mec…

\- Je vous déteste. » Armin sourit malgré lui et répondit d'un air amusé : « Si tu nous détestes autant que tu détestes Eren, je pense qu'on pourra s'en contenter… » Eren rit de bon cœur. Il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus léger, presque tout à fait lui-même. C'était sûrement parce qu'ils ne savaient rien de sa véritable nature, mais ses amis…ses amis étaient vraiment tout ce dont il avait besoin.

A force de s'isoler et s'angoisser, il avait presque failli oublier à quel point il lui était facile de vivre avec eux, d'échanger, d'évoluer…

Il essuya la petite larme de joie qui lui piquait l'œil gauche et agita la tête, incrédule : « Je ne sais même plus quoi penser ! Vous êtes tous bizarres vous savez ? Aucun d'entre vous ne semble avoir le moindre problème à m'imaginer bisexuel, vous avez même l'air d'assumer que je serais le passif et le pire ? Avec Jean ! » Sasha haussa les épaules : « Tu as toujours eu une sorte de vibration bisexuelle… » Conny roula théâtralement des yeux : « Je m'excuse d'avance. On devait aller à la librairie avec Armin l'autre jour et j'ai commis la faute de montrer un livre Fen shui à Sasha pour le délire. Depuis elle parle de vibrations, de karma, d'ondes… » Eren agita encore plus la tête : « Aucun d'entre vous n'a de problèmes avec ça ? Je veux dire… ma sexualité ? » Il y eut un nouveau silence, très léger.

Puis Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était à l'aise mais… il avait un air déterminé plaqué sur le visage lorsqu'il répondit : « Tu es notre ami avant tout… » Nach acquiesça : « Ce que tu fais de ta vie sexuelle et avec qui, quand, comment, je ne pense pas qu'au fond, ça nous regarde… » Tom baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres : « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec tout ça mais… si vous évitez de trop en parler ou de… enfin pas en détails, je veux dire…» Eren haussa un sourcil : « Ne t'en fais pas Tom, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi. De quoi on pourrait avoir envie de parler ? …et d'ailleurs Jean n'a pas une once du sex-appeal de ma moitié. » Reiner parut halluciné : « J'en avais presque oublié ta cougar ! … » Conny jura : « Je tuerais pour avoir 15% de ta vie sexuelle Eren ! Même si je vomirais sans aucun doute à la vue d'une bite si proche de mon visa… » Tom geignit : « Les gars ! » Hannah claqua des mains : « Bon ! Allez, on se calme ! Je vois enfin Ymir et Krista, on va pouvoir se diriger tranquillement vers le QG… » Ils se concentrèrent tous sur l'arrivée des dernières retardataires.

Le cœur d'Eren fit un drôle de bond.

Il avait désespérément essayé de joindre Ymir pendant deux semaines. Mais chacun de ses appels était resté sans réponse. Même Krista, au bout d'un moment, était devenue injoignable. A voir Ymir, nonchalante, suivre le rythme sautillant de Krista alors que celle-ci, visiblement essoufflée, s'était pressée afin de les rejoindre au plus vite, Eren sentit son estomac remuer. Elle faisait partie du peuple de la légende. Elle était une Oblivion. Elle aussi… et pourtant Ymir paraissait si…normale. Elle lui avait toujours donné une drôle de sensation mais de là à s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait se transformer en monstre…Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe et Krista se confondit en excuses : « Désolée ! Vraiment ! On est parti en randonnée et nous sommes tombées dans une rivière et ensuite, nos portables ont cessé de marcher et puis après on est revenue mais il fallait encore meubler notre nouvel appartement et puis… » Hannah lui posa une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras : « Du calme ! Respire ! » Krista posa les deux mains sur ses genoux et tenta de retrouver un rythme de respiration normale.

Eren n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard d'Ymir.

Comment allait-il la force à lui parler ? Devait-il lui faire croire qu'il en savait déjà plus qu'elle ne le croyait ? Devait-il lui poser des questions précises et lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'elle était réellement ? Ymir tourna lentement les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Or, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une telle confrontation… La conversation avait pris un ton plus léger et normal. Mina fit remarquer: « Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous racheter un portable par contre, avec le boulot… » Eren haussa les épaules et répondit : « Elles pourront toujours demander un portable d'entreprise, ils en fournissent… » Jean grogna : « Et voilà, on aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de l'obsédé de la Brigade d'Intervention, tu sais déjà le menu de la cantine par cœur aussi ? » Eren le vrilla du regard : « Continue de me chercher et la première chose que je ferais en tant qu'Apprenti, ce sera d'écrire une note de service qui parle uniquement et détails, de tout ce que je pourrais dire au sujet de ta bite… » Conny éclata de rire : « Je veux lire ça ! » Armin geignit : « Je ne veux _absolument jamais_ avoir l'occasion de lire ça… » Ymir s'écria : « Hey ! Pourquoi ai-je l'impression grandissante d'avoir loupé _la discussion du siècle_? » Eren secoua la tête, un air navré plaqué sur le visage : « Si la discussion du siècle à pour sujet l'entrejambe de Jean, je crains pour notre avenir à tous… »

Hannah souriait doucement et Frantz crut bon d'intervenir à son tour : « Bon, allez les enfants, maintenant, la récréation est terminée ! En route pour le QG ! » Ils suivirent le couple sans cesser pour autant de bavarder et se chamailler. Entouré de leur brouhaha anarchique, Eren se sentait en sécurité et _parfaitement à sa place._

Un peu malgré lui, il recommença à rêver d'un avenir plus brillant.

Il n'était pas dur de s'imaginer que s'il se trouvait avec eux, tout allait bien se passer.

Les MP l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Et pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait amplement. Il avait tout à fait l'intention de profiter à fond de ce premier jour au QG.

La seconde étape vers son rêve.

Celui qui le guidait, pas à pas vers l'anéantissement pur et total du gang des Titans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver l'exacte sensation qui lui avait empoigné le cœur, la première fois où il avait vu le QG de la Brigade d'Intervention en vrai.

Mais c'était impossible.

Pas depuis qu'il s'y était rendu tous les jours, pendant près d'un mois et demi, afin d'aider la sécurité des lieux à s'entraîner contre une invasion…d'humains dotés de capacités hors normes.

Alors pour compenser, Eren se contenta d'observer avec attention les diverses expressions qui se dépeignaient sur les traits de ses amis. L'admiration, l'angoisse, un mélange détonnant alors que le nez en l'air, ils contemplaient le building vertigineux qui leur faisait face. Sa surface vitrée, teintée de noir, ses lignes épurées et arrondies, son design futuriste et classe. Leurs regards se posèrent ensuite sur les hommes et les femmes qui entraient et sortaient du building. En costard cravate, les avocats, secrétaires, comptables et autres bureaucrates qui permettaient à la Brigade de fonctionner correctement circulaient avec énergie. Ils étaient les agents de l'ombre qu'on oubliait la plupart du temps.

A la fin de cette journée d'intégration, Eren et les M.P n'utiliseraient plus l'entrée principale mais celle réservée aux Brigadiers. Avec identification et tous les protocoles de sécurité inhérent…Ymir souffla : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça… » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et demanda : « Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer… » Elle souffla du nez et répliqua : « Pourquoi ? Parce le discours enflammé d'un certain écervelé a réussi à convaincre ma martyre de Krista que cette stupide croisade dans une Brigade pour timbrés, était une bataille qui valait le coup d'être menée ! Voilà pourquoi je suis là, et si je m'écoutais, je pense que je te frapperais volontiers ! » Eren haussa un sourcil, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage. Armin lui agrippa la manche comme pour se retenir de tomber : « Eren…je crois que j'ai des palpitations… » Eren posa une main hésitante sur la sienne : « T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as pourtant l'habitude de venir ici pour…

\- Peut-être ! Mais, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de jeu vidéo, tu vois. Je faisais mon travail du mieux possible mais… _ça avait à peine l'air réel_! Et puis, Oluo était toujours là pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule ou rectifier mes erreurs si j'en faisais, mais maintenant, je vais devoir travailler _tout seul_ et peut-être qu'au final, je ne suis pas si spécial que ça, peut-être qu'en vrai je suis…. » Eren fit volteface et lui agrippa les épaules : « Du calme ! Tu disjonctes complètement si tu crois que toi, parmi nous tous, tu puisses tout foirer ! Armin, tu sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, il te suffit juste de respirer, calmement, et tu te rendras compte que revêtir officiellement l'uniforme, ne change _absolument rien_ , au fait qu'Erwin t'ait fait confiance pour gérer des situations délicates avant même que t'es quinze ans ! » Armin parut vouloir croire en ses encouragements, de toutes ses forces, mais être incapable de faire taire la petite voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il allait se planter royalement.

Eren soupira et enlaça leurs doigts avant de serrer une ou deux fois la paume moite de son ami contre la sienne.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment ça fonctionnait, si c'était à cause de sa nature ou d'autre chose, mais Mikasa, Armin et lui-même, avaient toujours agi de cette façon. C'était bizarre, peut-être aussi enfantin que tordu aux yeux de toute personne extérieure, mais c'était _leur petit truc_. Des câlins, des caresses, des gestes affectifs, sans avoir besoin de quarante mille discours, ça suffisait à les rassurer, les calmer… si bien qu'au fil du temps, les autres M.P avaient fini par arrêter de leur prêter attention quand ils se laissaient aller à ce genre de démonstrations.

Mikasa s'approcha d'eux et agrippa l'autre main d'Armin avant de la serrer et déclarer : « Ne pense pas aux autres, fais-le comme-ci tu le faisais pour nous ou pour t'amuser. Personne ne t'en voudra de ne pas avoir l'air aussi constipé que tous ces types. On n'est pas comme tout le monde et c'est tant mieux…non ? » Armin se détendit enfin complètement et leur adressa un petit sourire : « J'ai honte d'être encore celui qu'on rassure, après tout ce qu'on a traversé… » Eren agita la tête et crut bon de préciser : « T'aurais pu devenir une vraie armoire à glace et prendre trente centimètres, on pourrait tous les trois avoir au moins cinquante balais, que je continuerais de te tenir la main quand tu paniques ou même de…enfin. On serait toujours nous ! » Armin lui lança un petit coup d'œil, déglutit, puis répliqua : « Si tu le penses vraiment, est-ce que tu comptes bientôt nous expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Après tout, tu sais que quoiqu'il arrive, nous aussi, on continuera d'être à tes côtés, pas vrai ?» Eren se figea.

Les regards d'Armin et Mikasa étaient perçants et son cœur tambourinait douloureusement entre ses côtes.

Il les avait esquivés pendant deux semaines au moins. Il n'avait fait que répondre à leurs messages et leurs appels, tout en prétextant être toujours occupé à autre chose… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de les repousser à ce point… Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer, pas avancer ou même…vivre, s'il n'avait plus ses deux-là à ses côtés. Il était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il serait toujours là pour eux. Il devait croire qu'ils pensaient la même chose de leur côté. Leur faire confiance.

Les autres M.P s'exclamaient en chœur sur l'apparence du building et exprimaient avec plus ou moins d'emphase l'excitation grandissante qui les avait pris aux tripes. Ymir s'était doucement rapprochée de Krista et avait laissé au trio une certaine intimité sans même qu'Eren ne se rende compte de quand elle avait choisi de s'écarter. Le regard fixé sur la longue silhouette de la brune, Eren prit une grande inspiration : « Je…je vais tout vous raconter. Dès que je serais prêt… » Mikasa fronça les sourcils : « Tu as une semaine pour être prêt. » Eren entrouvrit la bouche, étonné, avant d'exploser de rire : « Okay ! Dans une semaine, sans faute, je…on se retrouve chez Armin et…je vous explique tout. » Il serra à nouveau la main d'Armin. Et ils se fixèrent tous les trois dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, sans plus rien dire.

C'était étrange.

Mais c'était incroyablement naturel et juste.

Tout simplement eux…

Jean grogna soudain : « Vous, les Ackermann, vous êtes vraiment bizarres… » Armin s'exclama : « Je ne suis pas un Ackermann… » Jean roula des yeux et rétorqua : « Tu as été élevé parmi eux ! Tu ne sais même plus ce qui est normal ou non ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas leur nom, que tu ne fais pas parti de leur famille de tordus… » Eren sentit un large sourire lui étirer les lèvres : « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Face de cheval, Armin est définitivement l'un des nôtres ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Levi ne t'adopterais pas ? » Armin agita vivement la tête : « Non merci ! » Mikasa gonfla une joue comme pour montrer qu'elle prenait mal son rejet : « Quoi ? Tu refuses notre nom ?

\- Euh…disons que j'aime beaucoup le mien ! Mais, j'accepte volontiers le titre Honorifique d'Ackermann d'âme ! » Eren ricana : « Titre honorifique d'Ackermann d'âme ! » Ymir s'écria, un peu en retrait du groupe qui commençait déjà à s'avancer vers les portes du bâtiment : « Dis-donc les Tordus ! On y va ! Bougez-vous ! » Ils délièrent leurs mains sous le regard blasé de Jean et s'avancèrent tous les quatre pour rejoindre rapidement leur groupe d'amis.

Eren avait encore l'impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de la main d'Armin contre sa paume et la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Pour lui, c'était important.

Faire partie d'une _meute_. Avoir une famille, un groupe, des gens sur qui compter. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était jamais senti seul et perdu, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours eu cette attache, étrange et profonde, avec le clan qu'il s'était choisi…

Alors que son cœur s'allégeait encore d'un nouveau poids, Eren sentit enfin poindre en lui l'excitation qui avait gagné tous ses amis. Petit à petit, il réalisait qu'à présent, qu'il le veuille ou non, ceci était sa vie. Celle qu'il avait choisie. La seule dont il disposait. Il avait des objectifs et des envies, il devait se consacrer tout entier à les réaliser. Profiter des M.P, profiter d'Armin, de Mikasa. Travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire tomber les Titans. Tout ça, c'était possible, même s'il était…ce qu'il était.

Quant à Levi…

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent dans un silence nerveux.

Levi, être un Oblivion, leur couple, c'était autant d'inconnues qui compliquaient l'équation…mais qui allaient tous trouver leur solution si Eren parvenait à gagner le respect et la confiance de son compagnon…C'était bien la première fois qu'Eren se disait qu'il devait les mériter. Chercher à les l'obtenir et non pas juste les réclamer au nom d'une conception biaisée de ce qu'était un couple selon les normes.

Levi et lui, ils n'étaient clairement pas dans les normes.

Ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais. C'était puérile de la part d'Eren de lui en vouloir tout à coup, parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Levi ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas totalement confiance. Alors que lui-même, bien qu'il fût clairement fou amoureux de Levi, n'avait pas su passer par-delà ses craintes et des doutes…et avait fini par lui cacher toute la vérité au sujet de ses transes et ses cauchemars…

Etait-ce ça, grandir ?

Cessez de mettre la responsabilité des désastres de sa vie sur autrui. Prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter de réparer les choses. Admettre qu'on puisse faire des erreurs. C'était compliqué. Et un processus assez douloureux, pour l'égo et pour la conscience. Eren voulait que Levi le considère comme son égal ? Il devait lui prouver que c'était le cas. Etre son compagnon, ne faisait pas automatiquement de lui, quelqu'un digne de confiance. Digne de son affection ? Oui. Très certainement. Et c'était ce qui rendait leurs silences et la distance si difficiles à supporter… Eren devait faire taire ses malaises pour l'instant. Il devait se concentrer sur une chose à la fois.

De toutes les façons, il était incapable de diviser son énergie.

Pour l'instant, il allait se donner corps et âme à l'accomplissement de son année d'Apprentissage et devenir un vrai membre des Ailes de la Liberté.

Ce n'était que comme ça qu'il finirait par prouver qu'il était digne de confiance, retrouver Levi, se sentir à nouveau, enfin complet.

Et passer à l'étape suivante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois à l'intérieur du building, l'angoisse et la nervosité avait pris le pas sur leur excitation.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, ils traversèrent le portique, ne sachant où poser les yeux. L'endroit était aussi classe et impressionnant qu'ils eussent pu se l'imaginer depuis l'extérieur. Les espaces étaient larges, le design épuré. On aurait dit l'entrée d'une entreprise de luxe, très en vogue. Eren était en train de se laisser happer par l'atmosphère tendue qui plongeait son groupe dans le silence quand il se fit héler par le standardiste : « Hey ! Eren ! C'est le grand jour ? Tu vas enfin être autorisé à porter l'uniforme ou t'es de retour pour nous mettre une rouste ? » Eren grimaça. Et merde. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Eren embarrassé, subit les regards interloqués de ses amis sans broncher. Il n'avait que très vaguement parlé de ses petites missions ponctuelles dans le service de sécurité de l'immeuble à Mikasa et Armin…il s'était même évertué à rester évasif. Et globalement, ils croyaient qu'Erwin lui avait permis d'effectuer une sorte de formation à la sécurité d'une bonne base militaire…

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « J'ai…disons que j'ai effectué une sorte de stage express avec les agents de sécurité de l'immeuble il y a un peu plus d'un mois… » Tom s'écria : « C'est possible de faire ça ?! » Ymir lui plaça une main sur l'épaule et prit un air grave : « Très cher, s'il y a bien une chose à retenir avec notre Eren, c'est que moins t'essaie de comprendre sa vie et mieux tu te porteras… » Elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase qu'on les apostrophait.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

La voix de Levi, grave et visiblement irritée, eut le don de relayer au second plan absolument chacune de leurs pensées parasites. Ils lui firent face et gardèrent le silence. Vêtu de son uniforme noir, les bras croisés sur le torse, il se dégageait de lui cette même aura magnétique et impressionnante que la seule et unique fois où Eren avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir en tenue. Son mode, Caporal, était complètement activé. Le bleu acier de ses yeux était glacial, ses sourcils fins étaient froncés et son visage habituellement impassible semblait coincé sur une expression intermédiaire entre l'agacement et l'ennui.

Le cœur d'Eren fit un bond.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois.

Etait-ce parce qu'il venait plus ou moins de changer de point de vue ? Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait un peu mieux ? Quoiqu'il en fût, Eren ressentit à pleine puissance toute l'intensité du manque et du désir. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus obstrués par sa colère et les miasmes de sa déprime, ses sentiments revenaient au triple galop. Il remarqua l'étendue des cernes de Levi, la pâleur fatiguée de sa peau. Et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de plonger dans ses bras et l'enlacer. Prendre soin de lui, prendre soin _d'eux_.

Le regard de Levi se posa brièvement sur Eren.

En un éclair, l'adolescent y lut de l'inquiétude, une petite note d'agacement et une pointe de tristesse. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Levi semblait aussi imperméable qu'une porte blindée en acier trempé. Mikasa grogna : « On est pile à l'heure ! Pas en retard ! » Levi la vrilla du regard : « A l'heure, pour mon Escadron, ça veut dire au moins une heure en avance. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes encore en probation, morveuse. » Plus personne n'osa objecter mais Jean qui se trouvait étrangement toujours proche d'Eren, marmonna : « Je paris que tu recevras un rapport sur la ponctualité au bout de trois jours… » Eren ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il venait de se promettre de réussir à être à l'heure…puisqu'il le fallait vraiment, peut-être qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen de tromper la malédiction qui le poussait inexorablement vers la liste des retardataires chroniques...

Levi les conduisit au bout d'un couloir qu'Eren n'avait jamais emprunté avant.

Deux ascenseurs leur faisaient face. Il passa un badge devant le boitier qui se trouvait au centre des deux, juste au-dessus des boutons d'appel et appuya. A en croire le bruit qui leur parvenait, les ascenseurs se trouvaient bien des étages au-dessus d'eux. Levi contempla leur groupe, l'air totalement ennuyé, lorsqu'il déclara : « Comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore aussi nombreux ? Personne n'a encore abandonné ? » Eren eut la présence d'esprit de serrer les dents et rouler des yeux avant de lancer une réponse à tout hasard. Assez miraculeusement, ce bref instant lui permis de se mordre la langue et d'éviter de se montrer, sinon insolent, au moins effronté. Jean l'avait entraîné du mieux possible, avec les années, à réagir au quart de tour. Evoluer dans une sorte de relation bancale, impliquant un _'je t'aime/ je te hais'_ quasi constant, c'était du gâteau maintenant…ça lui était presque aussi naturel que de respirer. Eren allait vraiment devoir se retenir d'agir impulsivement face à Levi (du moins lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public) surtout s'il voulait réussir à gagner son respect. Et sa confiance.

Levi poussa un grand soupir : « Ok. On ne rentrera clairement pas tous dans le même ascenseur. Coupons le groupe en deux. Pousse de Haricot et Gorilla vous allez vous occuper du second groupe, on va au cinquième étage… » Et alors que tout le monde se demandait visiblement qui était Pousse de Haricot (à force, ils avaient bien fini par comprendre que Mikasa était l'équivalent d'une guenon aux yeux de Levi…) Levi posa les yeux sur Armin et ajouta : « Tu sais de quelle salle je te parle si je dis E17 ? » Armin, nerveux, acquiesça d'un geste brusque. Jean ne put retenir une exclamation : « Okay pour Eren…je crois qu'on a compris à quel point cet endroit était sa deuxième baraque, mais… toi ? Armin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ici ?! » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Il ne vous a pas dit que Monosourcil l'engageait comme informaticien sur quelques dossiers spéciaux ? » Un grand silence étonné accueillit cette révélation et tous dardèrent sur Armin un regard scrutateur. Le blondinet rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Eren savait qu'Armin travaillait en intérimaire au QG. Il ne se rappelait juste pas que son meilleur ami s'était bien gardé de s'en vanter auprès des M.P…

Eren haussa les épaules. Trop tard ! Et puis de toutes les façons, ça aurait fini par se savoir…Jean marmonna : « Oh…quand je disais qu'il était un Ackermann pur et dur… » Eren lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Levi choisit cet instant pour déclarer : « Eren, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi et toi là-bas qui inspecte les carreaux, vous montez avec moi. » Eren n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'il avait été séparé d'Armin, Mikasa et Jean…Frantz, Hannah, Mina, Daz, Tom, Nach et une fille qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, désignés pour faire partie du groupe de Levi, le regardèrent tous comme s'il était un envoyé divin. Eren aurait bien voulu éviter de se retrouver dans le groupe de Levi, actuellement. L'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui le rendait bizarrement nerveux…mais petit un, ses pauvres amis allaient sans doute faire une crise cardiaque s'il les lançait seul avec le Caporal, petit deux, Levi avait très probablement fait exprès de le choisir et l'isoler…

Est-ce qu'Eren devait serrer les dents et s'attendre plus ou moins à une dispute entre deux détours de couloir ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir raison sur ce coup-là, mais il n'espérait pas vraiment avoir tort d'anticiper…

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle E17 fut silencieux. Une sorte de silence respectueux comme on peut en entendre quand un groupe d'élèves se retrouve à suivre diligemment un professeur admiré et admirable. Eren se contenta d'éviter de marcher au rythme de Levi ou de croiser son regard, profitant du fait que ses amis tentent de se servir de lui comme d'une sorte de charme de protection anti-démon pour marcher juste au centre de leur groupe. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle promise. Des Brigadiers leur distribuèrent des armes de fonction (comme convenu, celles qu'ils avaient demandé au moment de remplir leur formulaire d'inscription) et leur uniforme.

Ils écoutèrent brièvement l'instructeur en charge leur expliquer comment fonctionnait les choses. Leurs armes portaient tous une signature unique, la lame de leur arme blanche par exemple avait été spécialement forgé pour laisser une ou deux marques distinctes afin qu'on puisse toujours savoir qui avait tué qui, quand et pourquoi (avoir le permis de tuer, ce n'était finalement pas pris autant à la légère par les Brigadiers d'Intervention que les médias semblaient le croire). La sortie des canons de leurs armes à feu portait le même genre de marquages afin que la balle, ainsi éraflée, laisse une trace permettant d'identifier le tireur. Ils soupesèrent leurs armes, les inspectèrent comme on le leur avait appris, puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les vestiaires pour enfiler leur uniforme.

Eren n'aurait sûrement pas dû se sentir aussi excité à l'idée de voir son image reflétée à travers le long miroir de sa cabine.

Mais c'était un fait, il était fébrile et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'était la tenue d'un commando spéciale qui allait de pair avec la veste noir en cuir qu'on leur avait donné à la Cérémonie du Choix. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir moulant, aussi résistant que confortable. Une ceinture pour porter les armes, des lanières sur le haut du buste pour ranger leurs armes blanches ou un fusil pour sniper…Des poches où dissimuler divers produits. Comme des somnifères ou de quoi administrer les premiers soins…Eren admira sa posture. Il n'était pas large d'épaule, il était élancé et musclé. Une fine musculature, presque féline. Sa peau halée contrastait avec la tenue et…oui. C'était ça, il faisait indéniablement plus adulte, plus professionnel.

Une émotion incroyable lui emplit la poitrine de fierté.

Il avait réussi.

Malgré son coma, en dépit de toutes les difficultés, de son handicape temporaire…Eren était devenu un membre de la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté. Et l'image qu'il s'était toujours imaginé de lui-même, le jour où Eren y arriverait, était conforme à celle qui le contemplait, le cœur battant de l'autre côté du miroir. Cette chevelure brun chocolat en bataille (quoiqu'il tente d'en faire), son air déterminé, son visage plus du tout enfantin…si ce n'était les cernes qui témoignaient que tout n'était pas si rose dans le meilleur des mondes…Eren aurait presque pu hurler de joie et sauter partout, comme si on venait de lui apprendre qu'il venait de gagner le gros lot…

Il quitta la cabine, avant qu'une idée tordue ne lui vienne et qu'il se retrouve à prendre des photos avec son portable, comme un crétin. Histoire de les contempler plus tard et de sourire bêtement face à la preuve de son accomplissement personnel… il se retenait pour plusieurs raisons, déjà, d'une parce qu'il n'était pas aussi narcissique que Jean (crétin de cheval), ensuite parce que c'était une réaction vraiment bizarre et enfin parce que le port de l'uniforme faisait de lui un soldat. A présent, Eren représentait toute une institution. La loi, la justice…c'était quand même plus classe et intelligent de sa part d'éviter de se masturber mentalement avec quelque chose d'aussi puérile que…

Il quittait sa cabine, assez fier de lui d'avoir résister à son impulsion, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Conny, la bouche en cul de poule devant le large miroir mural placé en haut des lavabos de la pièce, occupé à faire un selfie. Eren halluciné agita la tête : « Conny…tu ne pourras pas utiliser cette photo comme photo pour ton profil, ni même la publier sur un réseau social, t'es au courant ?… » Conny prit une petite dizaine de photo en quelques secondes et répondit, d'un air distrait : « Ouais, ouais, ouais, j'ai lu la charte ! Mais franchement… » Il leva un sourcil et tenta de se donner un air séducteur, le bras appuyé contre le lavabo qui se trouvait derrière lui : « …toi qui est bisexuel, regarde-moi bien. Tu ne trouves pas que je suis juste… _incroyablement hot_ dans cette tenue ?! » Eren se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire, puis il répliqua, le nez plissé : « Erk, je crois que tu viens de faire remonter mon petit déjeuner et mon déjeuner et mon dîner de la veille aussi….

\- Oh allez ! Tu ne peux pas rouler des patins à _Jean_ et ne pas avouer que je suis irrésistible…

\- Sérieusement ? Je vais avoir droit à ça ? Vous allez vous relayer pour me demander si vous êtes attirant d'un point de vue gay et si je me vois vous galocher…

\- Yup !

-...Franchement autant le dire de suite, vous êtes pire que des frères pour moi. TOUS.

\- Quoiiiii ? Non ! Arrête, si tu devais choisir, avec qui tu aurais tenté des trucs après Jean ? » Eren plissa les yeux et croisa les bras : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est encore un de vos stupides paris ? Hein ? » Conny prit un air innocent qui acheva de le rendre suspicieux, puis il s'esquiva sur un ton faussement neutre : « Je ne sais pas Eren…tu peux être super paranoïaque quand tu le veux, mon vieux…

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question….

\- Oh allez ! Moi je t'assure que si c'était la fin du monde et que je devais absolument choisir un gars parmi nous tous avec qui je devrais…

\- Conny, tu ne vas pas, toi non plus, répondre à cette question. Et plus important, on sait tous les deux que tu ne m'aurais pas choisi ! Je suis plus grand et plus fort. Je te _l'aurais totalement mise. »_ Conny frissonna et s'enlaça comme s'il tentait de se protéger. Cette fois-ci Eren explosa vraiment de rire et s'avança vers la sortie : « Tu vois, au fond, j'étais _sûr_ que tu ne voulais pas avoir la réponse à ce genre de questions… » D'autres rires lui parvinrent des cabines adjacentes. Et Eren se promit de penser à diverses façons de faire passer l'envie à ses amis de chercher à l'embarrasser avec sa bisexualité. L'assumer étant sûrement, en fin de compte, le meilleur des choix possibles.

Il fut à peine sorti des vestiaires qu'on l'agrippait par l'avant-bras et le tirait dans un coin isolé.

Eren ne prit même pas la peine de paraître surpris.

Bien que le groupe d'Armin et Mikasa aient fini par les rejoindre assez vite, ils avaient un train de retard et il était certain que Levi trouverait un petit instant pour prendre Eren à parti avant qu'ils ne passent à la suite de leur journée d'intégration.

Levi le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Pendant un instant, son regard ombrageux s'était illuminé de l'intérieur. Comme s'il appréciait plus qu'il ne le souhaitait ce qu'il était en train de contempler. Sa prise sur le bras d'Eren s'était relâchée légèrement et ses doigts avaient effleuré le cuir de sa veste dans une caresse presque inexistante. L'estomac d'Eren avait fait des loopings. Et son cœur commencé à battre la chamade. Ça lui manquait atrocement, ça. Ce qu'il se passait pendant cette fraction de seconde, l'impression de pouvoir atteindre Levi, d'être désiré et désirable…Puis le regard de Levi se posa résolument sur son visage et ses yeux trainèrent sur ses cernes… Levi leva la main et lui caressa doucement la peau. Eren était toujours aussi heureux que perturbé, quand tout à coup, au beau milieu de la tension qui les entourait, Levi se montrait attentif, presque tendre. Ça lui coupait le souffle. Pourtant Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir douloureusement sur le coup, d'à quel point les choses étaient loin d'être idylliques entre eux.

Il y avait toujours ce ' _quelque chose qui ne va pas'_.

Levi déclara soudain : « Tu as encore fait un cauchemar… » Eren se figea puis pouffa de rire : « On en est là ? Tu comptes t'inquiéter pour moi comme quand j'avais cinq ans ? Ou encore quatorze ans ? Je sais que je me suis visiblement mépris sur beaucoup de choses nous concernant, mais je pensais au moins qu'on avait passé le stade où tu pouvais me proposer sans ciller de venir me pelotonner dans ton lit dans l'espoir que je passe une bonne nuit de sommeil… » Levi parut chercher ses mots, en vain. Eren le fixa à son tour : « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air plus en forme que moi, pour ta gouverne… » Un silence suivit. Et avant que Levi ne trouve enfin quelque chose à dire, Eren poursuivit : « …mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu n'as toujours aucune intention de te confier à moi. De me dire ce qui ne va pas… Et je comprends…enfin, non, j'ai eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais….au final, je comprends que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je veux dire, toi et moi…on est…on est ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux te _confier à moi_. Après tout, de ton point de vu, je suis encore un Apprenti et je dois encore faire mes preuves…Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de me faire confiance alors que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de croire que tu le peux… » Eren serra les poings.

Il venait à peine de se l'admettre.

Dix ans de différence. Ce n'était pas rien. Il était évident pour Eren qu'il puisse et doive compter sur Levi quand il avait des ennuis… _parce que Levi avait toujours été là pour lui_. Parce que Levi est _l'adulte_ , l' _ex grand-frère_ , le _protecteur_. Le fait qu'ils soient soudain devenus amants…ça changeait la façon dont Levi pouvait considérer Eren, physiquement, émotionnellement mais pas forcément mentalement. Levi avait besoin qu'Eren cesse de 'bouder' et 'agisse' de façon à gagner sa confiance.

Eren savait tout ça, mais c'était douloureux de se rendre compte que malgré tous leurs sentiments, ils en étaient encore là dans leur relation, sur le plan de la confiance mutuelle…l'adolescent se trouvait sur une voie à sens unique…et encore pouvait-il toujours l'affirmer ?

Sûrement pas depuis qu'Eren avait lui-même pas mal émietté la confiance qu'il pensait accorder à Levi…

Il acheva son monologue : « …Je vais bien Levi. J'étais nerveux ce matin et…enfin…ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que toi et moi, entre nous, de mon côté, ça va ? Enfin…je crois. D'un point de vue professionnel au moins ? Je ne vais pas… » Il soupira et se saisit le visage d'une main : « On savait que ce serait dur mais pas autant, pas vrai ? ... » Levi acquiesça d'un grognement. Eren proposa soudain : « Et si on…on mettait _tout ça_ de côté ? » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Tout _ça ?_ Tu veux dire toi et moi… ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Je…je voulais juste dire, _ça_ , la dispute ! La tension, les non-dits…l'ambiance de merde quoi ! Oh ciel, non je ne parlais de…enfin pas de… _nous !_ » Tout à coup son cœur se comprima et le doute l'envahit. Il demanda, incertain, la bouche pâteuse : « Attends, parce que toi, est-ce que toi, tu, tu voudrais _qu'on arrête de_ … » Levi agita la tête plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait sans doute souhaité et il répondit sur un ton déterminé : « Non. Je…Je ne veux pas qu'on _arrête_ … » Eren soupira de soulagement. Puis il expliqua, pour être sûr : « Et si on faisait plutôt une sorte de…compromis ? Par exemple, je…je ne te parle pas de mes cauchemars et toi…toi tu peux garder ton job secret jusqu'à ce que…qu'on trouve un moyen d'en parler ? Que…je ne sais pas trop comment le dire…jusqu'à ce que _les choses se calment_ ? » Levi prit un instant pour réfléchir.

Il changea d'appui à deux reprises, puis il acquiesça finalement : « _Jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment_ …mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, que tu… _dormes_ , Eren. » Eren déglutit et se perdit soudain dans la contemplation de ses mains. Il allait le faire, il allait en parler à Mikasa et Armin…il se l'était promis. Alors il acquiesça : « Ne t'en fais pas je… je me débrouille. Et toi tu…

\- Hanji est au courant. Je… je gère.

\- Okay… » Ils se figèrent tous les deux, mal à l'aise. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être avec une conversation aussi…lourde ? A sa plus grande surprise, Eren ne fut pas le premier à faire un pas en avant. Hésitant, Levi s'avança vers lui, les bras légèrement tendus. Eren sentit une lame chaude lui percer le cœur et comme s'il n'avait toujours attendu qu'un infime petit geste, il se jeta dans l'étreinte qu'on lui proposait silencieusement.

Le parfum de Levi lui emplit les poumons et il s'entendit pousser un gémissement soulagé, presque plaintif. Levi l'enlaçait avec force. Eren ne pouvait qu'apprécier le contact de son corps musclé et ferme contre lui, les caresses légères de ses cheveux contre sa joue…Il avoua, la voix enraillée : « Tu me manques… » Levi soupira. Il serra un peu plus Eren contre lui avant de s'écarter pour lui poser un baiser furtif sur la tempe : « Toi aussi, gamin…tu me manques. » Le cœur d'Eren fit de joyeuses cabrioles dans son sternum. Il s'écria : « On…on doit garder _ça_. Entre nous. _Ça_ doit rester comme ça…Je, je crois que j'en ai besoin et…

\- J'en ai besoin moi aussi… » L'aveu de Levi lui fit resserrer sa prise sur sa veste. Eren demanda : « Même entre nous c'est toujours aussi…

-…compliqué ?

\- Ouais…compliqué…

\- J'en ai besoin autant que toi…ça m'a manqué. Et je…

\- Okay. On peut continuer à faire _ça_ même si on prend un certain recul c'est totalement… » Levi dût sentir qu'Eren perdait pieds et risquait de se lancer dans un soliloque incohérent parce qu'il s'écarta à nouveau, doucement, avant de lui entourer le visage des deux mains. Il s'approcha et lui captura les lèvres

Le baiser était plus pressant qu'Eren ne s'y attendait.

Les lèvres se heurtèrent rudement, avec force. C'était passionné et hâtif. Très vite, le rythme devint plus intime, plus langoureux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tendrement, hésitantes. Alors que leur souffle se faisait court, leurs langues partirent à la conquête l'une de l'autre. Levi lui agrippa la nuque et le força d'une simple pression des doigts à baisser la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur angle d'approche. C'était lent et fragile. Eren tremblait. Des frissons lui parcoururent la peau, lui soulevèrent les poils des bras. En un instant, il se souvint de la force, renversante, de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Levi, de ce que Levi semblait éprouver pour lui. Une attirance, une tendresse, qui ne cessaient de l'étonner à chaque fois qu'il en voyait la moindre démonstration.

Pendant un court instant, Eren oublia pourquoi il doutait, pourquoi il avait pris la décision de ne rien dévoiler à Levi au sujet de _Carla-Souvenir_ , de _l'Arbre_ , du fait d'être… bien moins humain qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis un long et vibrant ronronnement lui remonta le long de la gorge, ses canines piquèrent la langue de Levi et…la magie du moment fut totalement rompue. Sur le coup, Eren eut si peur que le blanc de ses yeux ait pu changer de couleur ou alors que deux cornes lui soient apparues sur le front, qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Effaré. Levi, surpris, le vit s'écarter d'un bond. Eren était blême lorsqu'il bafouilla : « Je…désolé, j'étais… » Levi tenta de l'approcher à nouveau : « Eren…ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive…pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ? Je sais très bien que tu es… » Eren agita la tête, confus, résistant avec force à son envie de plaquer les mains sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit : « Je sais Levi, je sais. C'est moi qui... » Levi lui saisit les avant-bras et laissa ses doigts glisser sous ses manches pour lui caresser la peau.

Eren frissonna à nouveau.

Levi demanda, sur un ton légèrement troublé : « Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » Eren agita la tête. Bien qu'il semble vouloir essayer de pousser Eren à la confidence, sûrement pas habitué à se faire repousser de la sorte, Levi serra les dents et acquiesça sèchement. Pile à ce moment-là, un certain brouhaha leur parvint. Ils se souvinrent alors non seulement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais aussi d'un tas d'autres choses…

Levi s'écarta.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment.

Puis Eren décida de rejoindre ses amis, sans que Levi et lui n'échangent plus aucun mot.

Au moins, la situation n'était plus aussi…dramatiquement désespérée…

Ils pouvaient espérer que dans future, plus proche que lointain, cette mauvaise passe ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Du moins si Eren parvenait à se confier ou si Levi réussissait par miracle à réaliser qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance…

Tous les espoirs étaient permis.

* * *

Enfin! On y est, à la fin...de ce...chapitre? (air hésitant)

Je ne sais qu'en penser...

\- Des passages favoris?

\- Un moment drôle?

\- Qu'avez-vous pensez du passage LevixEren? (Emotions? Discussion?)

Voilà voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles! (Je suis sûre que vous allez réussir à me rebooster comme il le faut!)

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires:

 **Kurma**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Je vais essayer de bien traiter tout ça (la dispute) et de vous satisfaire (?! Est-ce qu'on peut parler de satisfaction dans ce genre de situation? J'en douuuute...mais vous êtes vous aussi des sadiques alors, ça devrait aller!) La discussion avec Ymir, l'Eveil, les choses vont (comme d'habitude avec moi) se dérouler un peu tout à la fois...#action, #dispute, #Eveil, #Ymir...Et si je me débrouille bien, je devrais pouvoir réussir à vous garder à mes côtés encore un petit moment! (rire nerveux) Je voulais qu'Eren (et vous) preniez conscience avec cette première phase visible que ce sera loin d'être simple...autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. (Ouiii, du saaang!)_

 _Ta curiosité à propose de Grisha ne devrait faire qu'augmenter de jour en jour...de chapitre en chapitre...jusqu'au point culminant, celui qui marquera LE passage à la seconde partie de cette saison...(ai-je déjà précisé qu'elle risquait d'être encore plus énorme que la saison 1 niveau taille? Non? Bon, ben je le dis maintenant...Ne Fuis pas!) Tu n'as pas une mauvaise mémoire, la situation entre Carla et Grisha n'a pas été éclaircie du tout. On n'a eu droit jusque là qu'à de vagues références...ils vivaient à trois dans une petite maison à l'écart. Les Titans (ou va savoir qui d'autres) sont venus taper à leur porte un jour. Grisha à demander à Carla de s'enfuir avec Eren. Eren ne sait pas ce qu'ils leur voulait, mais Carla a fini assassiné et son père est porté disparu. La jeune Carla affirme avoir fait la connaissance de Grisha alors qu'elle avait douze ans...bref! Qiue des bribes et des indices! Tiens le coup, tout vient à pont à qui sait attendre!_

 _Vraiment désolée pour tes exams, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de rattraper le coup! Et merci pour le commentaire et le compliment (C'est suuuper si j'ai le pouvoir d'illuminer une journée!)_

 _A très vite?_

 **Bibouchka**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Hellooooooo!_

 _Oh! Oui! C'est vrai que ça fait un bail! Ouais, ça peut aller! Je tiens le coup! (rire amer)_

 _Ohoh, oui, je me suis appliqué pour la froideur. J'aime penser que plus on aime quelqu'un et plus les disputes sont difficiles à vivre. J'ai réussi à te le faire ressentir? Tant mieux! (Fierté)_

 _Ils sont effectivement 'débiles' comme pour toutes les disputes tu me diras... il faut qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs! (Mes bouts de choux!)_

 _Et tu sais quoi? Je suis sûre que je pourrais rendre ça sexy! (L'apparition de la queue) Après tout, elle n'était pas petite! Ca peut être intéressant! (Je sens que je vais partir dans un vrai délire! ma perversité risque de monter un level...) Je vais ESSAYER de ne pas trop te faire pleurer avec nos petits poussins...(j'ai dis essayer!) Pourquoi est-ce que tu te lasserais de voir ton chéri tous les jours? T'es du type relation à distance? A la rigueur, qu'ils se prennent un peu la tête, ok mais se lasser...je ne crois pas! Leur boulot est tellement dingue, qu'ils n'auront pas le temps, ni l'occasion de se coller l'un à l'autre!_

 _Désolée pour le manque! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! Et très vite te relire du coup!_

 _Merci encore pour le commentaire!_

 **Biantic**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Oh oui! Je te coooomprends! J'attendais ce moment avec impatience! Mais c'est surtout celui de la révélation, face à Mikasa et Armin, que j'espère réussir à faire plein d'émotion et de force...bref! Presque tous les chapitres à venir m'excite pour différentes raisons._

 _Eren douille, un max. Et ce n'est que le début...(je m'en veux...un tout petit peu...tout petit petit peu...)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura un tout petit peu réconforter, niveau Levi et Eren...(prie)_

 _Hanji... le jour où Hanji découvrira le pot aux roses, ça va être LE FEU. (Si Eren se débrouille pour se faire griller, ça va péter...)_

 _Merci pour le commentaire chaton! Et à bientôt j'espère!_

 **SleepyPie**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _*Suis le mouve et danse aussi, juste parce que...JE SUIS OBSEDEE DE LA DANSE!*_

 _Raggae Dancehall, Hip hop, danse contemporaine, je crois que je suis passé par tout...du coup, je suis tellement obsédée que vous risquez de voir un passage de danse dans chacune de mes histoires...(pardon d'avance)._

 _Bon, le 3615 ma vie est terminée!_

 _Je n'aime pas particulièrement aussi qu'ils soient en froid...mais comme tu le dis! C'est un mal nécessaire (il faut qu'ils grandissent mes poussins!) Je trouve...intéressant de développer un personnage du début à la 'fin'. Dans le cas d'Eren, c'est un vrai plaisir! Et j'essaie de rendre ça aussi crédible et touchant que possible!_

 _Toutes mes condoléances. Vraiment. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu as dû ressentir._

 _Je suis de tout coeur avec toi et j'espère que tu ne déprimes pas, toute seule, dans ton coin. C'est important de partager et exprimer dans ce genre de situation. Quand mon grand-père est mort, je ne savais même pas quoi ressentir ou quoi dire. Il y avait juste ce vide, immense. Cette impression d'inachevée. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, je continue parfois de le revoir, bien vivant et d'entendre ses anecdotes, revivre ses tics et me souvenir de ses blagues. Je ne sais même pas ce qui appelle le souvenir, juste que de temps en temps il survient, nostalgique, solitaire et si vif...Je ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ça. Je vais me déprimer pour rien et je ne suis même pas sûre de t'aider..._

 _Bref, tu as toutes mes pensées._

 _Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire!_

 _Ps: Je ne promets rien pour Eren et Levi...sauf peut-être que, ce sera ASSUREMENT UN HAPPY ENDING! (Fin de toute l'histoire hein, pour cette saison, je...préfère ne rien dire.)_

 **Guess**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Ahaha! C'était un bonjour ! Même si là, je réponds suuuuper tard...ou tôt, selon le point de vu du noctambule visé._

 _MERCI d'avoir pris le temps de marquer le coup! Je suis ravie de lire de nouveaux commentaires!_

 _Je suis aussi très contente que la saison 1 t'ait plu!_

 _Je suis émue de lire ton commentaire parce que...d'une certaine manière tu es la première à me dire clairement que tu considérais que les personnages m'appartenaient. J'aime penser que j'ai réussi à les saisir et à en faire...quelque chose de différent. Le fait que ça ait réussi à toucher autant de monde, parfois j'ai du mal à y croire. D'autre fois je suis juste...enfin, vraiment, je pense que j'ai un mal FOU à réaliser. Je sais que vous êtes tous des 'gens' derrière vos écrans et que d'une certaine façon on communique. Mais je n'arrive pas à 'quantifier' la chose._

 _Ton enthousiasme me va droit au coeur! Merci pour ton soutien, merci d'avoir accepter de te laisser emporter et toucher par cette histoire, parmi tant d'autres, avoir des retour comme le tien, c'est...magique!_

 _Au moment de me décider, avec Eren, à peine âgé de...4 ans? 5 ans? Et Levi adolescent, je me suis dit...oh putain. Ma vieille sur ce coup-là, tu joues gros. Les gens ne vont pas comprendre! Déjà, c'est limite incestueux (enfin, quand on voit comment ça se passe, j'espère que PERSONNE n'en ressort avec cette impression!) et puis imaginons que quelqu'un ose penser que tu vas taper dans le Shotacon (des mangas qui relatent des relations avec de très jeunes garçons)...qu'on soit clair. Je suis tordue, mais je crois qu'il me faudrait un LONG moment avant de ne serait-ce que REUSSIR à PENSER au déroulement d'une telle histoire...(même mon âme refuse certaines part de ténèbres...)_

 _Ciel, ce que Kenny me manque. Ce personnage est...mon coup de coeur perso? Je ne m'attendais PAS DU TOUT à en tomber amoureuse! Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment il aurait vécu la situation...d'imaginer ses répliques (nan mais, imaginez un peut 30 secondes ce qu'il aurait dit à Levi en apprenant pour eux deux? Ou PIRE en les surprenant?! J'en meurs de rire intérieurement)_

 _Merci pour le couple!_

 _Pauvre Jenny! (aAHAHAH) Personne ne l'aimait! (rire)_

 _Je trouve ton bazard monstre assez adorable! J'adore ce genre de Review, ça décrit une certaine émotion! (auteure contente)_

 _Malheureusement, tout a une fin...Eren aussi avait du mal à se dire que tout était fini et qu'il allait devoir tourner une page de sa vie. Pourtant, (pendant un certain temps du moins) ce renouveau peut être aussi cool voire mieux que leur passé! Je veux vous faire rêver! (Avant de vous détruire...PARDON)_

 _Le mystère qui entoure Grisha devrait devenir de moins en moins épais, jusqu'au point culminant...j'espère que tu seras encore à mes côtés pour le lire!_

 _Ahahah, oui, je connais ce sentiment! Arrivée comme une âme errante sur les pages d'une histoire plus ou moins super et voir avec tout le désespoir du monde que...ELLE DATE D'IL Y A MIILLE ANS et que par conséquent tes chances d'enfin lire la suite sont...inexistantes (peine dans l'âme) Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber avant d'avoir fini! Et je suis sûre que la fin te plaira! (Le bonus devrait plaire à certaines d'entre vous! Pour les autres, la fin de la saison 3 devrait être nickel!)_

 _Merci pour tous les compliments et d'avoir pris de ton précieux temps!_

 _A très vite j'espère!_

Ps: J'aimerais pouvoir accuser mon T9 pour mes fautes, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je réponds actuellement sur PC!

* * *

La suite très vite!

Si je me débrouille bien?

Vous aurez droit à un chapitre de plus de MBB et un de Sygma avant Lundi...(si je me débrouille bien ET que je suis insomniaque...avouez que vous commencez à prier pour que le dieu du sommeil m'oublie encore une fois?)

Plein plein de love sur vous! Hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles! (Je réponds aux autres commentaires aussi vite que possible!)

Bisous!


	6. Chapitre 4

**_Bouh!_**

 ** _Comme convenu, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de MBB!_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas espacé les deux de beaucoup de temps parce qu'en réalité, j'avais vraiment prévu qu'ils ne fassent qu'un...comme une super intro à l'année d'Apprentissage...sauf que 36 pages d'un coup, je me suis dit que c'était BEAUCOUP même pour des gourmandes comme vous! Alors je me suis retenue et j'ai coupé en deux!_**

 ** _Résultat? Prochain chapitre dédié aux révélations d'Eren...vous aurez peut-être même droit à un petit bout d'Ymir!_**

 ** _Ensuite, retour du point de vue de Levi au chapitre 6!_**

 ** _Courage, on tient le cap! (Je ne sais pas encore si vous aurez droit au chapitre 5 avant la fin du week-end ou si j'écris Sygma comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis des jours...)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre 4_** **: _New_** ** _Recruits_** ** _(part 2)_**

Il était impossible d'y postuler sans avoir connaissance des multiples légendes qui courraient au sujet de l'Escadron du Caporal.

Le choix de l'équipe dans laquelle on souhaitait effectuer son année d'Apprentissage était presque aussi important que le choix de Brigade effectué lors de la Cérémonie après la remise des diplômes. Si à la fin de cette année de formation, l'équipe choisie refusait de proposer un contrat ou une recommandation pour un autre service, on devait recommencer l'année ailleurs…et ce petit jeu pouvait durer indéfiniment.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, il n'y avait que les plus courageux qui osaient poser leur candidature auprès de l'Escadron du Caporal.

Après tout, Levi et son équipe n'avaient jamais accepté le moindre Apprenti de façon définitive et ce depuis la date de création de leur Escadron. Pire. Aucun Apprenti n'avait eu la force et la détermination d'achever leur année de formation avant de fuir, la queue entre les jambes et tenter leur chance ailleurs.

Et pourtant ? Voilà que _miraculeusement_ , malgré sa réputation merdique, l'Escadron du Caporal se retrouvait à la charge d'une vingtaine de morveux.

Levi laissa son regard scanner la petite foule qui lui faisait face. Comme ce matin-là, lorsqu'il les avait aperçus dans le hall d'entrée, il eut l'impression de sentir une migraine terrible menacer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'autant de gamins ? Combien allaient tenir le coup jusqu'au bout ? Le regard de Levi tomba sur Eren. Comme les autres, il discutait vivement, son nouvel insigne à la main, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Levi essaya de ne pas rester trop longtemps à le fixer. Il essaya aussi tant bien que mal de ne pas repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. A la douceur de ses lèvres, aux frissons que Levi avait réussi à soulever sur sa peau, ou même au fait que son nouvel uniforme lui allait si bien, que ça en devenait indécent...

Leur badge ne portait pas encore l'emblème officiel de la Brigade, une aile noire et une blanche.

La paire d'ailes représentée sur leur insigne était bleu nuit. C'était l'enseigne qu'on confiait aux Apprentis, il leur donnait divers avantages mais pas tous ceux inhérents au poste de Brigadier d'Intervention habilité. Mais au moins, grâce à lui, les Apprentis pourraient traverser le mur magnétique autant de fois qu'ils le souhaitaient, sans pour autant subir le moindre contrôle de la part des services de sécurité. Devenir résidents de Stohess. Procéder à des arrestations sous la supervision d'un mentor. Acheter et posséder des armes. Porter une arme en ville. Faire l'utilisation exceptionnelle des dites armes en cas de situation d'urgence, même s'ils ne portent pas l'uniforme au moment des faits. Avoir un accès illimité aux bases de renseignements des Brigades. Faire appel à l'aide de la Garnison en cas de besoin sur le terrain…Représenter l'autorité de la Brigade d'Intervention dans une affaire en cours…

Conny Springer murmura quelque chose à son oreille et Eren parut à peine réussir à se retenir d'exploser de rire.

Levi serra le poing et détourna enfin les yeux.

Il ne savait pas où ils en étaient de leur relation...

Eren et lui.

Levi aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que tout serait bientôt terminé mais plus le temps passait et plus ça devenait compliqué. Malgré tous leurs efforts, alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième semaine de traque, Zeke était toujours libre. Menaçant. Attendant dans l'ombre la parfaite occasion pour frapper… Tandis que de son côté Kate s'impatientait. Le délai qu'elle avait accepté d'accorder à Levi arrivait bientôt à échéance. Elle espérait pouvoir très prochainement retrouver une vie normale. Malheureusement, Levi en était réduit à chercher un moyen de lui faire perdre son prochain contrat sans qu'elle ne devine son implication, plutôt que d'approcher d'une solution pour capturer l'assassin.

Ils avaient tenté d'attirer Zeke dans un piège. Tenter de se servir de Kate comme leurre, lors de sorties organisées, tandis que des équipes de police et de Brigadiers d'Intervention attendaient discrètement, habillés en civils, fondus dans la masse, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose, essaie de l'atteindre. En vain. C'était tout à fait comme si Zeke avait cessé de s'intéresser à eux, ou à sa vendetta personnelle. Comme s'il avait trouvé mieux à faire. Levi ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à laisser Kate partir et quitter leur système de surveillance rapprochée. Il était bien trop tôt pour affirmer que le meurtre de Jenny resterait un évènement isolé.

Aux yeux de Levi, le silence de leur ennemi représentait plus le calme avant la tempête, que le signe d'un abandon.

Du coup, il était sur les nerfs. Et faisait tout ce qui était possible pour rendre la captivité de Kate moins pesante. Erwin ne pouvant pas se permettre d'avoir son meilleur Escadron sur la touche pendant tout ce temps, Levi et son équipe multipliaient les heures supplémentaires. Levi allait même jusqu'à user de son temps libre pour tenter de faire avancer les choses ou tenir compagnie à Kate. Sa présence semblait autant l'irriter que lui faire oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate.

Levi était épuisé.

La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

Il se sentait dangereusement approcher de son point de rupture. De l'instant où ses nerfs lâcheraient et il commettrait une erreur. Il redoutait ce moment plus que tout, celui où il perdrait pieds, cesserait de réfléchir ou de planifier…celui où il ne compterait plus que sur son instinct. Levi craignait de mettre inutilement ses amis ou d'autres inconnus en danger. Il ne se pensait plus capable de _perdre quelque chose de précieux_. Ce qu'il 'possédait' aujourd'hui, la vie qu'il menait, il y tenait plus qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable des années auparavant. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Eren ou sans l'un de ses amis. Mais comment faire pour tous les protéger ? Comment les écarter du danger ?

Levi avait besoin de son Escadron pour résoudre cette affaire.

Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en leurs capacités.

Mais dans le cas d'Eren… c'était différent.

Levi avait conscience du fait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Eren avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui, mais la distance qui les avait séparés depuis leur dispute, était manifestement dû à bien d'autres facteurs que ceux que Levi avait pris en compte. Eren n'était jamais revenu à la charge, Eren n'avait pas non plus exprimé son mécontentement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il s'était tenu en retrait. Comme s'il n'était que trop content d'avoir trouvé une excellente raison de fuir Levi. Pire, il s'était isolé. Même de ses amis. Les rares fois où Levi parvenait à s'accorder un temps de répit et retrouvait le confort de leur appartement, Eren s'y trouvait. Occupé à dormir, lire ou distraitement jouer avec En.

Levi ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Cependant, son désir de tenir Eren à l'écart lui interdisait de forcer l'adolescent à la confidence. Il se trouvait donc dans une voie sans issue et craignait à chaque instant que son prochain mouvement ne les conduise droit dans le mur. Etait-ce vraiment si difficile de tenir Eren à distance sans pour autant vouloir s'en séparer ? Etait-ce vraiment impossible de protéger tout le monde ? Devait-il faire un choix ?

Levi n'avait pas envie d'en arriver au point où il serait forcé de choisir.

Parce qu'il savait déjà, tout au fond de lui, qu'à ses yeux, il n'y en avait qu'un seul choix possible.

Il était prêt à tous les sacrifier si ça pouvait lui assurer qu'à la fin, Eren serait en sécurité.

Tous.

Petra lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Levi sursauta. Il posa les yeux sur son visage avenant et son cœur se serra. Oluo et Petra venaient à peine d'être parents…mais lui, il pensait avec le tout naturel du monde, qu'il était prêt à les envoyer en Enfer plutôt que de mettre Eren en danger… Levi détourna les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Petra fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que ça va ? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude… » Levi agita la tête : « Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner, j'irais à la cafétéria dès qu'on en aura fini ici… » Petra continuait de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle gronda : « Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

\- Kate n'a pas eu droit aux siennes. Parce qu'elle a eu la malchance de coucher avec moi. Je prendrais des vacances quand ce connard sera dix pieds sous terre.

\- Levi… tu as l'air épuisé. Et puis… » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Eren : « Tu n'es visiblement pas le seul… comment est-ce qu' _il_ prend tout ça ? Tes absences…

-… On va bien.

\- J'en doute.

-… Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour en parler. » Petra pinça les lèvres : « Je n'oublierais pas de ramener le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Je ne manquerais donc pas de te rappeler qu'on a mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de ma vie personnelle. Et que d'ailleurs, celle-ci ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu peux toujours jouer au grand Caporal. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait on a fini par comprendre que c'est pile pendant ces moments-là qu'on ne doit surtout pas te laisser tomber. Si je ne m'en charge pas, ce sera Hanji qui…

\- J'ai compris. » Son ton avait été sec et sans appel. Petra saisit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à continuer ses remontrances et décida de faire un pas en arrière. La mine renfrognée.

Moblit, dès qu'il eut terminé de distribuer les insignes aux côtés d'Eld, vint se placer à quelques pas de Levi.

Puis il se frappa dans les mains pour attirer leurs regards : « Votre attention s'il vous plaît… » Les Apprentis se turent, petit à petit. Levi attendit qu'il y ait un vrai silence pour commencer son discours : « Maintenant que vous êtes habillés, armés et munis de vos insignes, je vais vous expliquer comment va se passer cette année d'Apprentissage… » Le silence se fit un peu plus tendu. Levi retint le rictus qui menaçait de lui étirer les lèvres. C'était toujours à ce moment-là que la plupart des Apprentis reconsidéraient grandement leur choix. Levi expliqua : « Vous devez tous être présents à 7h. Si vous arrivez à 6h, ce sera d'autant mieux. Votre première tâche, ce sera de nettoyer nos locaux. » Aucun ne broncha.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande extraordinaire.

Plusieurs équipes et presque tous les services, appliquaient le 'bizutage' militaire, auprès de leurs Apprentis. Pour leur apprendre l'importance de la hiérarchie, la rigueur, l'abnégation, le respect et tout un tas d'autres conneries. Dans le cas de Levi, c'était surtout pour des raisons pratiques. Son côté…pointilleux pour tout ce qui touchait à la propreté de ses locaux, était plus que légendaire. Les employés au ménage du building avaient fini par signer une pétition qu'ils avaient présenté à Erwin. Dans celle-ci, ils stipulaient qu'ils refusaient de s'occuper de l'étage attribué au Caporal. Et tous les ans, celui-ci se trouvait obligé de mettre en place un plan budgétaire afin d'engager une entreprise extérieure, chargée de s'occuper de l'entretien de ses locaux…

Et même auprès des services extérieurs, Levi avait réussi à se construire une si mauvaise réputation, qu'il avait déjà quasiment épuisé tous ses crédits auprès des entreprises d'entretien les plus réputées de Stohess…voire d'Heaven.

Levi continua son exposé : « Après le ménage, vous devrez vous entraîner. Toutes les bases, tirs, armes blanches, parcours, pour de ne pas rouiller. Ensuite, vous déjeunez, si vous en avez le temps. Ensuite, même si je ne vous en donne pas l'obligation quotidienne, vous devrez effectuer des missions dans le service où vous devrez validez votre spécialisation. Comme vous le savez déjà, cet Escadron présente la spécificité d'être autonome. On n'a aucun pôle majeur, on s'occupe de tout nous-même. Chacun de mes collègues est un expert dans un domaine différent. Ils ont été vos professeurs, je n'ai pas besoin de vous les présenter. Vous serez donc divisé en sous-groupe et votre 'mentor' sera chargé de valider votre spécialisation. Cette validation fera office d'autorisation pour vous à travailler sur le terrain… » Eld leur distribua le questionnaire qui allait aider à déterminer de leur futur domaine d'expertise.

Plusieurs d'entre eux ne purent retenir un pouffement de rire en le lisant. Levi regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir laissé le feu vert à Eld, Moblit et Hanji sur ce coup-là. En un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'ils avaient décidé d'imiter son franc parler pour poser chacune de leur question. Il retint lui-même un pouffement.

'Avez-vous l'habitude de fourrer votre nez dans les affaires des autres alors qu'elles ne vous regardent absolument pas ? Si oui, êtes -vous un vrai casse-couille par passion ou pensez-vous surtout que vous serez mieux à même de régler leurs problèmes qu'eux ? Si non, tant mieux. Sachez que personne n'aime les casse-couilles.'

Ou encore…

'Sur une échelle de _'Putain, crevez-moi les deux yeux'_ à _'Oh ciel ! Ces incultes ont oublié d'ajouter l'alinéa 47B pour expliquer la loi de Prohibition, c'est un sacrilège !'_ quel est votre niveau d'intérêt pour la juridiction et les rapports d'intervention ?'

Ou même…

' Proxy Lime Wise. Si ces mots viennent de vous faire frissonner d'effroi, cochez oui. Si non, ce n'est pas plus mal. Les gens qui ont une vraie vie sociale, ne devrait jamais savoir ce que signifient ces trois mots.'

Levi se fit la réflexion les Apprentis de cette année, n'était définitivement pas traité comme les précédents. Hanji semblait déterminer à mettre le paquet pour leur donner envie de rester parmi eux…Levi quant à lui n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir superviser une véritable armée de timbrés. Bien qu'il désire toujours autant avoir Eren à ses côtés à l'avenir.

Il était déjà débordé rien qu'en ayant à s'occuper des débordements de ses six boulets…

Levi reprit son discours : « Une fois que vous aurez réussi à faire valider votre spécialisation, j'accepterais de vous autoriser à travailler sur le terrain. Mais seulement à ce moment-là. » Un petit brouhaha s'éleva dans le groupe. Levi savait que la plupart des autres services mettaient leurs Apprentis en première ligne, pour leur donner le plus d'expérience possible du terrain. Mais lui, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à envoyer au casse-pipe des amateurs. Il n'avait aucune envie de rattraper leurs erreurs et il n'estimait aucune mission assez pourrie pour souffrir de l'inexpérience d'un Apprenti tout droit sorti de l'académie.

Quand les Apprentis qui tentaient le coup avec l'Escadron du Caporal partaient en courant, la queue entre les jambes, c'était autant par épuisement que parce qu'ils refusaient de passer un an sans avoir eu l'autorisation de travailleur sur une mission. Obtenir l'aval de leur mentor était bien plus difficile qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Les membres de l'Escadron étaient de vrais génies et des tyrans. Ils n'acceptaient pas la médiocrité ou le 'passable'. Chacun de leur protégé devait se dépasser s'il voulait espérer mériter leur signature…Seuls les Apprentis qui prenaient la décision d'être des 'Leaders', devaient valider deux spécialisations et n'étaient pas obligés d'obtenir la note d'excellence de la part de leurs superviseurs.

Très peu cependant acceptaient en général la charge de toute une équipe. La place de Levi n'était pas la plus enviable…pour des raisons évidentes.

Levi continua sur sa lancée : « Avant de rentrer chez vous, vous devrez obligatoirement traiter la paperasse qu'on vous aura confiées, vous occupez des stocks et de l'entretien du matériel, des munitions…et donc de la gestion mais aussi du service de tri, en vous chargeant de classer les témoignages, les plaintes et les rapports de la Garnison qui pourrait nous intéresser… » Sasha Braus leva la main, un air concerné et tout le sérieux du monde, plaqués sur le visage.

Avec le temps, Levi avait fini par savoir précisément lesquels des amis d'Eren étaient à placer sur sa blacklist…

Assez paradoxalement, c'était aussi ceux-là qui avaient le plus grand potentiel pour l'Escadron.

Sasha Braus, Conny Springer, Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackermann, Ymir Wolf, Krista Lenz, Jean Kirstein et Marco Bolt. Ils étaient ceux qui le plus rapidement avaient appris à faire fi de son rang de Caporal ou même de la moindre obéissance à l'autorité. Ils étaient toujours en train de suivre Eren lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de faire les quatre cent coups. Levi connaissait assez de cinglés pour pouvoir affirmer que chacun de ces gamins avait un grain.

Même ceux qui se cachaient derrière une façade rigide, calme ou bienveillante…

Lorsqu'il donna la parole à Sasha, il savait donc très bien à quoi s'attendre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda : « Pardon Monsieur mais, quand est-ce qu'on dort ? » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Quand vous le pouvez. Par terre. Entre deux chaises. Ou deux étages d'ascenseurs. » Conny souffla : « Ce QG sera notre tombeau… » Eren leva la main à son tour. Levi lui accorda le droit à la parole d'un geste de la tête. Eren utilisa exactement le même ton perché que Sasha : « Pardon Monsieur mais, combien de temps faut-il en général pour qu'un Apprenti fasse valider sa spécialisation et puisse se rendre sur le terrain? » Cette fois-ci Levi laissa fleurir son rictus : « Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la faire valider depuis la création de cet Escadron. » Un silence mortel accueillit sa révélation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il leur suffit d'une semaine pour comprendre pleinement pourquoi personne n'avait jamais obtenu de poste de titulaire.

On aurait pu croire que vu la 'simplicité' apparente des tâches qu'on leur demandait, il suffirait de prendre le rythme pour que tout se passe 'à peu près' bien. Mais ils avaient été naïfs. Ils étaient épuisés et découragés. Tous les autres Apprentis du building les avaient surnommés les Déboucheurs de Chiottes. Ils étaient obligés de porter d'épais gants jaunes, une sorte de tablier accroché à la ceinture pour éviter de salir leur pantalon et s'attachaient un grand mouchoir blanc sur le visage pour éviter de respirer trop de poussière.

Il était impossible d'enchaîner la journée comme Levi l'avait présentée.

En réalité, comme il n'était pas obligatoire, c'était souvent leur temps en spécialisation que finissait par sauter.

Levi les forçait à tout recommencer à chaque fois qu'il considérait que le nettoyage était mal fait. Ils prenaient un temps fou à tout rendre nickel, selon ses critères. Et à la fin de leurs corvées, ils avaient à peine le temps d'engloutir un déjeuner sur le pouce avant de foncer effectuer leur entraînement quotidien. Quand celui-ci était terminé, il était trop tard pour se présenter dans le service de leur spécialisation. La paperasse n'attendait pas et aucun d'eux n'étaient autorisés à quitter le QG avant d'avoir rempli sa part…Alors, oui, effectivement, leur spécialisation passait à la trappe et aucun d'eux ne réussiraient probablement à avancer vers la validation et le droit de participer à la moindre mission avant la fin de l'année…

Sans expérience, sans validation, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils obtiennent un contrat au terme de l'Apprentissage…

Non seulement la journée était impossible à enchaîner, mais en plus, Levi et son équipe étaient de vrais sadiques. Ils avaient ajouté une difficulté… _le biper._ Chaque Apprenti en avait un. Et les membres de l'Escadron avaient le droit de les appeler, à n'importe quel moment, pour n'importe quelle raison. Une sorte de bizutage de l'extrême. Faire le café selon leurs préférences personnelles, porter ou chercher des documents dans les Archives…ils étaient soumis à leur quatre volontés. Quand l'appel venait de Levi, ils en tremblaient. La fille qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, avait décidé de les quitter après qu'elle ait malencontreusement renversée le contenu de son plateau sur l'une des chaussures du Caporal…

Elle avait refusé de leur avouer ce qu'il lui avait dit ou fait pour la punir, jusqu'à la fin.

Reiner affirmait que Levi avait dû menacer de mort toute sa famille, sur des générations. Conny qu'il s'était contenté d'un regard pour briser son âme. Et Eren pensait juste que dès le départ, cette fille n'avait pas tripes qu'il fallait pour tenir la distance. Il savait qu'il se montrait un peu…territorial (?) sur ce coup-là mais, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer que seuls _ses_ M.P pouvaient finir par valider cette année de formation auprès de la meilleure Escadron du pays…et cette fille lui avait rappelé par trop d'endroits Erik et les autres Elitistes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture...

Peut-être qu'au fond, le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'aient fait mine de vouloir la soutenir après qu'elle ait subi le courroux de Levi avait aidé à son départ précipité…

Quoiqu'il en fût, même les M.P commençaient à se sentir vraiment perdus et condamnés à l'échec…

Thomas laissa sa tête tomber sur la table de son bureau dans un bruit mât. Il était déjà 13h…Levi avait été tout particulièrement revêche ce matin-là… : « Plus de dix ans d'existence, pas une titularisation, pas une seule recommandation pour un autre service… » Mina l'interrompit, d'un geste du bras : « Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il y a un type qui a réussi à valider sa spécialisation et a terminé l'année avec l'Escadron. Il avait de bonnes recommandations mais…bizarrement, ça a fini en recommandation et non en titularisation… » Eren s'écria : « Clark ? Il est standardiste maintenant…c'est un type super ! » Ymir fronça les sourcils : « Tu veux dire qu'il existe un type qui a survécu à cet Enfer et qui a quand même décidé à la fin de devenir … _standardiste ?!_

\- Sa femme est morte en service. Il devait rester auprès de sa famille pour les soutenir, alors il a choisi un métier un moins dangereux. » Jean posa sur lui un regard incrédule : « Eren…tu passais combien de temps ici au juste ? Est-ce que tu rentrais chez toi ? Y a -t-il une seule personne dans cet immeuble que tu ne connaisses par cœur ? » Daz laissa échapper un rire amer : « Eren au moins, il n'est pas dépaysé…ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, je ne sais même plus si j'ai…Oh ! Merde, je pense que le poisson rouge que m'a offert ma mère est mort…il est sûrement mort…je vais devoir lui annoncer qu'il est mort… » Reiner renchérit : « J'ai plus décoré mon espace couchette dans la salle de repos que mon appartement… » Et comme si le feu vert avait été donné, chacun commença à râler.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'Open-Space réservé aux Apprentis.

Des tas de papiers, des dossiers et diverses boîtes d'archive étaient éparpillés dans un désordre organisé qui donnait le vertige. Sur certain bureau, on pouvait apercevoir des trousses de toilettes et des encas… Eren admira l'étendue des dégâts, assez surpris de ne pas se sentir plus sur les nerfs ou agacé que ça…En réalité, il préférait nettement être aussi occupé qu'il l'était que de se retrouver seul comme il avait pu l'être pendant trois semaines après la Cérémonie du Choix. Il appréciait le fait d'avoir à nouveau la chance de se retrouver scotché à ses amis…c'était en quelques sortes une transition entre le lycée et leur vie professionnelle. Le petit moment de répit qu'Eren avait appelé de ses vœux, sans trop y croire…

Pour autant, il prenait comme une insulte personnelle que les plans machiavéliques de Levi et son Escadron puissent décourager ses amis…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Hé ! Les gars… » Leur attention lui fut acquise bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Eren leur sourit : « Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce pourquoi vous pensiez avoir signé mais…soyons réalistes. » Il se leva de sa place et entreprit de faire le tour de l'Open-Space : « Je suis le premier à vouloir me retrouver sur le terrain et passer aux choses sérieuses. J'ai envie d'enfoncer la tête d'Erik dans un mur à chaque fois qu'il se permet de nous appeler les Déboucheurs à Chiottes. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé apprendre par cœur toutes les marques de lingettes et autres produits ménagers au bout de deux jours, ni même servir de larbin pour mentors tyranniques… » Il se stoppa.

Puis il leur fit face : « Mais au fond, on savait que c'était les règles du jeu, non ? Levi…enfin, le Caporal et ses amis sont passés par là avant nous. Leur Escadron est si spécial que pour avoir le droit de le former ils ont dû lutter plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ils se sont spécialisés dans un domaine au point d'en devenir experts. La maniaquerie du Caporal ne date pas d'hier et ses problèmes avec les divers services de nettoyage non plus ! Donc, ils ont dû faire avec et nettoyer eux-mêmes. Le biper ? Absolument tous les autres Apprentis sont bizutés de cette façon. On a décidé de postuler pour faire partie de la meilleure équipe du pays ! Forcément, le jeu doit en valoir la chandelle… » Un silence suivit.

Puis Ymir grogna : « Je _déteste_ , mais alors _déteste_ à un point inimaginable, les moments où tu te décides à jouer le grand Général… » Eren lui servit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires : « Je n'ai fait que vous exposer mon point de vue…

\- Tu es la voix du diable, Eren…même moi je commence à croire qu'on finir par y arriver si on tient le coup…

\- Sûrement parce que j'ai raison et qu'on a toutes nos chances de réussir ? » Jean roula des yeux : « Arrête de te faire mousser le Psycho ! C'est bien beau de nous faire miroiter des promesses à la con, mais comment tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? ...Ce n'est pas parce que le Caporal et ses potes ont réussi à tout faire qu'on sera pareil. Ce sont des monstres !

\- Nous sommes des monstres. Nous sommes les Monstrueux Prisonniers. On va s'en sortir comme on l'a toujours fait depuis le premier jour. Organisation et entraide. » Il n'attendit pas que Jean trouve quelque chose à répliquer et s'expliqua : « On a les bases maintenant, cette semaine nous a permis de voir où on mettait les pieds. Armin va pouvoir mettre au point des méthodes pour que notre façon de nettoyer devienne aussi rapide qu'efficace. Mikasa, Jean et Marco vont s'occuper de nos entraînements, ils sont capables de trouver un programme qui permette qu'on remplisse les conditions demandées. » Leurs regards étaient aussi étonnés qu'intéressés.

Eren avait toute leur attention, il poursuivit avec énergie : « Un entraînement le matin et un le soir, avec deux sessions par jour, on devrait pouvoir couvrir toutes les matières et rester en forme. Hannah, Thomas et Mina vont nous aider à comprendre et assimiler les procédures d'arrestations et autres rédactions administratives basiques. Frantz et Daz vont nous créer une base de données et une procédure à suivre point par point pour faciliter et standardiser la gestion des stocks. Reiner, Berthold, Krista et Ymir s'occuperont de classer les demandes les plus fréquentes des membres de l'Escadron, par goût et récurrence. Daz, Nach, Sasha, Conny et moi-même apporteront notre aide en renfort à n'importe quelle équipe qui aurait besoin de plus de bras… » Il parut réfléchir un instant puis ajouter : « Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois mois, on devrait largement avoir validé nos spécialisations… »

Quand il avait cette flamme dans les yeux, c'était un peu comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait penser ou dire, se cristallisait.

Une idée devenait réalité. Une pensée, un projet. Une intention, un vrai brasier. Personne ne songeait à le contredire ou à chercher la petite bête. Chacun se surprenait plutôt à se demander comment remplir sa part du contrat du mieux possible, voire de dépasser les attentes qu'Eren avait si simplement placé en eux. Ymir semblait dépitée lorsqu'elle s'écria : « Et voilà. Je suppose que maintenant, il est hors de question de parler d'abandon ? Ou de faire remarquer à tout le monde que ce seront _trois mois en Enfer_ alors que dans un autre service on pourrait vivre la belle vie ? ...Pff, rien qu'à voir la tronche que vous tirez avec vos têtes de fanatiques, je sais déjà la réponse à ma question… » Mikasa l'ignora royalement : « Du coup, on commence par quoi ? »

Eren sourit : « Dormir. On a tous besoin de sommeil. Aujourd'hui, contentons-nous de mettre les choses en place tout doucement, abandonnons l'idée de nous rendre dans nos services de spécialisation pendant encore quelques jours, le temps que les procédures soient faites. On va s'entraîner, histoire que l'équipe de Mikasa prennent en notes les fondamentaux et le temps nécessaire pour un entraînement efficace. On va faire la paperasse pour les équipes de Frantz et Hannah pointent nos difficultés…et on va tous rentrer chez nous, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » Ils parurent tous soulagés.

Pour sa part, Eren n'avait pas oublié sa promesse envers Mikasa et Armin. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus le choix et qu'il devait se lancer. Surtout s'il voulait avancer, cesser de regarder en arrière et de trembler de peur. Qu'ils le rejettent ou l'acceptent, ce serait leur décision. Et Eren devrait faire avec. Mais il ne pouvait plus à se voiler la face où les tenir à distance.

Pendant cette semaine, l'adolescent avait à peine eut le temps de rentrer chez lui pour nourrir En. Il lui avait suffi d'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que Levi aussi, bien qu'il quitte le QG a une heure raisonnable la plupart du temps, n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y revenir. Eren savait qu'il ne devait mener qu'un combat à la fois. Cependant ce constat l'avait fait douter. Levi lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme. Jusque-là, Eren avait cru que c'était en rapport avec le travail. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être qu'il devait approcher le problème sous un autre angle…

Eren avait besoin de ses amis. Besoin d'eux comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait pouvoir leur parler de tout, se confier. Trouver en eux la force qui lui manquait pour faire face. Le courage et les idées qu'il recherchait désespérément. Et tant qu'il se sentait coupable de leur cacher la vérité, il ne pourrait pas compter sur eux. Il ne pourrait pas se reposer sur eux…

Ce soir, il allait tout leur révéler.

Ce soir, il allait leur annoncer qu'il était un Oblivion.

* * *

Et voila! Le chapitre est déjà fini...

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il en disait beaucoup ou trop peu. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il racontait des choses importantes...

J'avais bizarrement la même hésitation avec le chapitre précédent...je me demande d'où me vient ce malaise...

Est-ce que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire? Quelque chose vous parait sonner faux? Est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de lamentablement me planter?

J'ai vraiment l'impression bizarre de perdre pieds...

Bref!

\- Des idées sur les raisons de la disparition de Zeke?

\- Un avis sur le déroulement de l'année d'Apprentissage à la 'Levi Ackermann'?

\- Qui aurait aimé avoir plus d'exemple du questionnaire pour la spécialisation?

\- Eren nous a refait un petit coup de 'Je suis l'Alpha, écoutez la voix du boss, mes enfants!', vous avez aimé? Moi, je suis fière de lui. Je vois déjà ce que ça donnera ensuite donc...je saute de joie! (rire) C'est le retour du Gourou!

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux commentaires pour le moment. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez avoir la suite avant tout!

Mais demain je prendrais peut-être le temps de le faire, histoire de ne pas avoir trop de retard...

Dans tous les cas, vos petits mots continuent de me faire vibrer. Je regarde mes mails comme une abrutie et je souris à chaque fois! Vos encouragements me donnent le peps et même si je ne vous vois pas, je vous imagine perché sur mon épaule à me hurler dans les oreilles en mode fangirls à chaque fois que je décide d'un nouveau tournant pour l'histoire!

Vous êtes le moteur de mes mots!

Plein de love sur vous,

Easyan


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Ouaouh.**_

 ** _Je crois que je touche du doigt un autre des chapitres phares de MBB._**

 ** _Jusque-là, il y avait les chapitre 1 et 2, ceux de leur rencontre. Le chapitre de l'accident. Le chapitre du réveil d'Eren. Le chapitre où ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. Le chapitre 30 BIEN ENTENDU ! Leur première fois. Le chapitre de la Cérémonie...et oui. Oui, celui-là je pense que je l'aime beaucoup._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à vous toucher. Vous enflammer. Si j'en ai trop fait ou pas assez. Si les mots tombent juste._**

 ** _Du coup, je vais arrêter de suite de vous gaver avec mon monologue et vous souhaiter une excellente lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_ **:** _ **Confession**_

Il pouvait sentir absolument chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Son corps était comme une machine montée sur ressort, parcouru de courants électriques, sujet à diverses décharges d'énergie. Son cœur battait régulièrement, son souffle était mesuré. Lorsqu'Eren s'élança dans le vide pour se rattraper à la corde qui lui faisait face, il avait une conscience accrue des dix mètres qui le séparait du sol. Mais aussi des regards plus ou moins distraits des derniers M.P présents avec lui dans la salle de Parcours. Il _sentait_ qu'il aurait pu d'un bond, sans même prendre la peine de s'accrocher à une quelconque corde, rejoindre le sommet du mur d'escalade qui lui faisait face…

Mais il _savait_ qu'ils étaient enregistrés et qu'il _devait_ se contrôler.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à 'maturité' sur le plan physique, Eren n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se mettre à l'épreuve. Une chose était certaine, les facilités qu'il pensait avoir auparavant n'étaient rien en comparaison des capacités qu'il sentait à présent bouillonner en lui. D'un mouvement fluide, il se lança à nouveau dans le vide. Ses mains gantées de mitaines en cuir agrippèrent le rebord du mur d'escalade. Il se hissa presque immédiatement, sans prendre la peine de prendre appui sur les accroches qui se trouvaient un peu plus bas.

A partir de là, le terrain reproduisait plus ou moins les reliefs et les dispositions d'une ville.

Eren promena son regard sur les toits, escaliers de secours et autres tuyauteries apparents. Il poussa un soupir. Une large part de lui-même avait envie de se donner à fond, de mettre au défi ses réflexes bestiaux. Mais la prudence était de mise. Et s'il se laissait aller à tester ses capacités dans la vraie ville ? Que risquait-il ? De se briser quelques os ? Il n'allait clairement pas en mourir…

« Bouge ton cul le Psycho ! Où on se barre sans toi ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de faire du tourisme ? »

Eren jeta un regard en direction de Jean et lui présenta son plus beau doigt d'honneur. Puis il lança à l'intention des rares qui étaient restés dans la salle à l'attendre : « Allez-y ! Douchez-vous, j'aurais fini dans cinq minutes… » Jean renifla, agacé : « Le terrain qu'il te reste à traverser se parcourt en moyenne en quinze minutes ! » Eren haussa un sourcil et lui servit l'un de ses fameux rictus insolents : « C'est bien ce que je disais, je serais là dans cinq minutes… » Jean grogna : « Vantard ! J'espère que tu vas te péter une cheville ! » Eren l'ignora.

Il claqua de la langue et considéra à nouveau son futur itinéraire.

Eren savait que leurs mentors avaient placé des pièges dans la zone. Des tirs, des embuscades… Mais comme il n'avait pas choisi de faire le parcours en mode Intervention avec prise d'otages ou même fuite en zone dangereuse, il ne devrait pas les déclencher même s'il atterrissait directement dans l'un des repères fictifs de leurs ennemis imaginaires.

Il descendit l'échelle qui le mena directement sur un large toit.

Le point de départ.

Ce n'était qu'une portion de ville. Rien d'aussi extraordinaire que le terrain que Levi et Hanji avaient fait installé à l'académie lors de leur année de Terminale. Eren s'élança d'un pas vif. Il avait pris assez d'élan pour plonger sur le toit suivant. Il effectua une roulade avant pour amortir la chute. Il se redressa à la seconde et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. D'un saut, les deux mains placées à plat sur le sommet froid de la cheminée qui lui barrait l'accès à la suite de son itinéraire, il se retrouva en chute libre, entre deux immeubles.

Toujours sans noter aucune accélération de son rythme cardiaque, il se laissa tomber, le corps placé dans la position du saut de l'ange, s'il se rappelait bien de ce qu'il avait vu…là. Une bouche d'aération…Il ramena les jambes sous lui, effectua une nouvelle roulade avant, dans le vide. Il profita de l'infime avancée que mouvement lui avait permis dans l'air pour lancer la main en avant. Un bruit métallique assourdissant se fit entendre lorsque ses doigts se refermaient sur la structure de l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble d'en face.

Un autre que lui se serait sûrement démis l'épaule…

Eren lança tout le poids de son corps sur le côté. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la grille qui bouchait le passage de la bouche d'aération et l'enfoncèrent avec fracas. Eren se laissa glisser dans le conduit. Il n'aurait sûrement pas tenté l'expérience dans une zone inconnue. Mais il s'avérait qu'au cours de cette semaine, il avait eu l'occasion de feindre une mission de rescousse dans cet immeuble. Quand il avait reconnu la configuration du terrain depuis son mur d'escalade, il avait immédiatement fait le choix d'utiliser autant de raccourcis que possible…parce que c'était plus fun. Et parce qu'il avait déjà violer le bouton replay des vidéos qui montraient Levi évoluer dans cette même zone d'entraînement.

On racontait partout que cette salle avait la particularité de reproduire divers endroits bien réels à travers tout Paradiz…

Autant en profiter pour devenir le cambrioleur le plus rapide de l'Histoire.

Eren s'accrocha pile à temps pour ne pas chuter plusieurs étages plus bas. L'espace était réduit ici, il ne fallait vraiment pas être claustrophobe…il se servit de ses pieds et ses bras pour se plaquer contre les parois, le dos collé contre la surface froide du conduit. Un grondement sourd lui échappa des lèvres. Ok. Les Oblivions n'étaient pas fanatiques des endroits clos, autant l'apprendre tout de suite…Sa vision s'acclimata à la pénombre en un flash. Eren aurait parié avec un observateur lambda qu'il avait actuellement la sclérotique entièrement noire et les pupilles brillantes. Il se hissa deux étages plus haut comme s'il grimpait, se servant des parois en appuis. Une fois arrivé dans le conduit du haut, il rampa sur quelques mètres.

Au bout, de la lumière.

Il se servit de sa force surhumaine pour arracher la grille qui lui bloquait le passage et s'extirpa tranquillement. Il venait d'arriver sur le toit d'un immeuble qu'il aurait pris au moins six minutes à atteindre en passant par la surface. Loués soient les architectes urbains et leur étrange maîtrise des espaces. Eren s'élança à nouveau. Bizarrement, il avait envie de chantonner. Il savait qu'il devrait être concentré à l'extrême pour éviter tout accident, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre toute son attention dans l'exercice. Son esprit demandait bien plus de frissons…

Il arriva au prochain toit d'un simple saut.

Deux solutions. La première, il utilisait les escaliers de secours sur la droite de l'immeuble pour continuer tout droit vers l'arrivée, passant de toit en toit. Un trajet d'au moins dix minutes. La deuxième, il longeait le mur de l'immeuble d'en face après avoir agrippé la lucarne…ça raccourcissait son temps d'au moins cinq minutes. Ce qui n'était pas assez pour rabattre le caquet de Jean. Son regard se posa sur le long câble électrique qui traversait la grande avenue…droit vers l'arrivée…si on acceptait de…oh. Ça, ça avait le mérite d'être fun !

Eren se craqua la nuque et s'étira un instant. Dans une vraie mission, il devrait sans doute éviter de prendre ce genre de décision. Il se convainquit (sans vraie certitude) que le simple fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il allait faire une connerie le retiendrait de la reproduire 'dans la vraie vie'. Mais voilà, là, c'était un terrain d'entraînement. Il était sans doute déjà 21h et il était nerveux. Mort de traque. Depuis son discours de battant ce midi pour réorganiser l'équipe et prise de décision de tout révéler à Mikasa et Armin, comme convenu, Eren n'arrivait pas à chasser la nervosité qui lui faisait tressauter l'œil dans son orbite ou lui donnait envie de taper du doigt contre son bureau ou de bouger la jambe sans arrêt…

Quoi de mieux que de faire un truc complètement stupide pour se changer les idées ?

Eren sortit les crochets rangés au niveau de la boucle de sa ceinture et les accrocha distraitement à ses harnais, au niveau des cuisses et des bras. Le tout rassemblé dans un crochet plus épais et plus large qui se trouvait dans la pochette qu'ils portaient tous au niveau de la cuisse. Il le maintint ouvert d'une main et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps partit au pas de course vers le rebord de l'immeuble.

Il crut entendre plusieurs cris du côté des spectateurs alors que son corps s'élançait pour la millième fois (lui semblait-il) dans le vide.

Le crochet s'accrocha au large câble électrique. Il ne fallut à Eren qu'une seconde pour s'ajuster, les deux pieds en avant, les deux bras fermement accrochés à la poignée de son crochet tandis qu'il parcourait l'avenue en glissant le long de sa tyrolienne improvisée. La vitesse lui fit plisser les yeux alors qu'un éclat de rire lui remontait le long de la gorge. Il poussa un cri de joie. L'adrénaline lui donnait l'impression de planer. Son cœur battait enfin de plus en plus vite. Il était incapable de s'entendre mais il était presque sûr d'être pris d'une crise de fou rire alors que son regard essayait de capter les mouvements rapides des immeubles qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Déjà, le point qu'il s'était fixé approchait à grand pas.

Il aurait dû y penser avant, la tyrolienne aurait pu être plus longue.

Eren se redressa. Ses jambes firent un effet bloquant contre le vent et ralentirent sa course. Pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour qu'il se trouve dans la bonne position pour…se balancer sur le côté. Il lâcha sa prise sur le crochet et se laissa tomber en chute libre. Les paupières closes, une main lui pinçant nez…quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était sous l'eau. Elle était glaciale et d'une couleur absolument…dégueulasse. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas obligés de pousser le réalisme jusque-là…Eren remonta à la surface en quelques mouvements. Quand il sortit la tête de l'eau et prit une nouvelle inspiration, l'adrénaline redescendait à peine… « Eren ! » Il se tourna doucement pour voir Mikasa, Hannah et Jean, la mine déconfite, ils paraissaient absolument horrifiés. Hannah hurla : « Est-ce que ça va ? » Jean pour sa part s'époumona : « Mais t'es complètement malade !? » Eren plissa les yeux. Mikasa paraissait sur le point de plonger pour venir à sa rencontre.

Eren nagea dans leur direction.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les rebords du petit lac qui se trouvait dans le 'parc' d'arrivée, Mikasa le hissa hors de l'eau. Elle était vraiment _très forte_. Eren essaya de ne pas se sentir trop vexé du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver qu'il pesait plus qu'une plume. Elle le serra contre elle mais Eren aurait juré qu'elle avait hésité pendant une fraction de seconde à lui mettre une bonne baffe. Hannah avait l'air de se remettre de ses émotions à grande peine. Elle portait déjà sa tenue de civile et devait se diriger vers la sortie quand elle avait aperçu Eren faire…enfin, se jeter dans le vide. D'autres M.P, les derniers retardataires, arrivèrent aussi sur les lieux. Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Il était pourtant certain qu'il ne devait déjà plus resté que Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco et peut-être Ymir et Krista dans le coin…il avait visiblement sous-estimé le temps que chacun prendrait dans les vestiaires.

En réalité, Conny, Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Krista, Hannah et Frantz, avaient tous été témoin de sa 'petite' acrobatie…

Conny s'écria : « C'était MORTEL ! » Sasha sautillait sur place : « Je veux tester ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi rapide que ça en a l'air ? » Hannah les vrilla du regard : « Vous êtes fous ? Eren aurait pu y rester ! » Jean rectifia, la mine grave : « Rectification, toute autre personne qu'Eren y serait resté ! » Sasha prit un air hautain : « Je peux le faire ! » Hannah : « TU ne vas JAMAIS essayé, donc tu n'AURAS pas la réponse à cette question ! » Frantz acquiesça durement : « Je pense d'ailleurs prévenir Gunther ! » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ? Non, pas la peine je t'assure ! » Krista tremblait : « J'ai…j'ai cru que t'allais t'écraser ! Ou alors, t'aplatir contre le poteau électrique au bout… » Lorsqu'il vit son regard bleu céruléen embué de larmes, Eren se sentit presque coupable… « Je suis désolé… » Mikasa lui asséna enfin une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Eren était presque sûr qu'elle venait de lui fêler le crâne.

Il poussa un cri de douleur. Elle gronda : « Tu es complètement stupide ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Et si tu n'avais pas réussi à t'accrocher au câble ? Hein ?! » Eren se souvint de l'exact moment où ses pieds avaient quitté les rebords du toit. Sa vision s'était concentrée sur le câble, chacun de ses muscles s'étaient tendus et…pas un instant il n'avait douté réussir à s'accrocher. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Désolé… » Jean agita la tête : « Tu voulais mourir ? Il y a bien moins douloureux ! » Eren se retint de rouler des yeux. Oh oui, il y avait plus rapide, techniquement. Comme se faire écrabouiller à l'intérieure d'une voiture, renversé en pleine rue ou même brûlé vif. Non, brûler vif n'avait rien de rapide…

…c'était juste une façon de dire qu'il ne craignait pas vraiment grand-chose…

A moins qu'il existe une sorte de cryptonite anti-Oblivion…

Eren prit un air contrit : « J'étais sûr de mon coup…j'avais bien évalué la distance… » Frantz plissa les yeux : « Je vais prévenir Gunther… » Eren marmonna : « A part Hanji hystérique quand elle visionnera les vidéos et m'attirer les foudres de Levi, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose… » Hannah plissa les yeux à son tour et demanda sur un ton menaçant : « Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? » Eren soupira : « Rien…je crois que je commence à avoir froid…je vais prendre une douche… » Jean rétorqua : « Essaie de ne pas en profiter pour tester ta résistance au choc électrique en décidant de te sécher les cheveux sous l'eau ! » Eren roula des yeux mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répliquer.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de déclencher un état d'alerte général…

Maintenant au moins, Mikasa était plus focalisée sur ses pulsions 'suicidaires' que sur la révélation qu'il devait leur faire…Armin lui attrapa la manche. Il avait un air grave : « Eren… » Eren déglutit. Bon, d'accord, là il se sentait tout à fait coupable. La prochaine fois qu'il avait l'intention de se donner le grand frisson, il se munirait de son sweat à capuche verte, son équipement…et s'amuserait directement sur les toits de Shinganshina. Loin des regards indiscrets… Eren baissa les yeux : « Je ne risquais rien, je t'assure. Je n'essayais pas de me faire du mal…

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que le fait que tu ne risques rien a à voir avec ce que tu comptes nous annoncer ce soir ? ... » Eren sentit un nœud se nouer dans sa gorge. Armin…et ses supers perceptions. Un cerveau bien trop performant pour son propre bien. Eren avait la certitude que d'une certaine façon, sans trop en connaître les détails, Armin avait déjà compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Depuis le jour où il était sorti de son coma. Peut-être même avant. Eren acquiesça, la nuque raide. Armin s'écarta et lui laissa le champ libre pour se rendre aux vestiaires : « Eren…on va t'attendre dehors, prends ton temps. » Il acquiesça à nouveau.

Cette soirée allait peut-être marquer la fin d'une amitié veille de plus de dix ans.

Eren tenta de ne pas avoir trop envie de vomir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette douche lui avait fait un bien fou.

Eren avait décidé de prendre Armin au mot et choisi de prendre absolument tout le temps qu'il lui fallait sous l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Il était déjà pratiquement 22h lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Le plus dur c'était de ne pas réussir à s'imaginer les réactions de Mikasa et Armin. Eren lui-même, avait voulu se fuir lorsqu'il s'était aperçu dans ce miroir…alors qu'il savait depuis un moment déjà qu'il _n'était pas comme tout le monde_. Même si Armin se doutait de quelque chose, il était à des lieux de pouvoir imaginer _ça_.

Eren ne savait pas comme il allait réagir au fait de devoir se heurter à leur rejet.

A la crainte.

A l'incompréhension…

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de Parcours quand on l'apostropha : « Eren. » La salle était vide et silencieuse. Les lumières étaient passées en état de veille. L'ambiance était tamisée. Presque inquiétante. Eren se tourna lentement. Ymir se tenait appuyé au mur, dans la pénombre. Incrédule, il s'avança vers elle, le pas hésitant. Il rêvait d'un moment en seul à seul avec elle. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de la prendre à partie… Et finalement, c'était elle qui lui offrait cette opportunité sur un plateau d'argent… : « Ymir ? ... » Elle se redressa, visiblement tendue. Sa silhouette était droite et rigide. Eren fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Krista ? » Elle attendit qu'il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques pas pour le saisir par le col et violemment le plaquer contre le mur.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eren ne put rien faire pour résister à sa poigne. Elle était véritablement plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Il poussa un grondement sourd et lui agrippa le poignet, toutes griffes dehors, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie… Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. En une fraction de seconde, l'œil d'Ymir s'emplit de noir et sa pupille prit une couleur dorée, phosphorescente. Sa cornée n'était plus qu'une simple fente. Un grondement sourd lui échappa à elle aussi alors que deux canines particulièrement pointues lui fendirent la lèvre inférieure.

Estomaqué, Eren se figea.

Ymir se figea à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger à se fixer. Leur souffle se mêlait et les grondements qui enflaient dans leur poitrine s'apaisèrent. Elle le relâcha. Eren, encore secoué n'esquissa pas un geste. Ymir déclara : « Tu as déjà passé la première étape… » Eren entrouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots, mais absolument tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire, ni dans quel ordre. Ymir soupira : « Je pensais avoir été claire pourtant… mais visiblement, avec toi, il ne faut pas être subtile. Tu aurais dû oublier cette stupide légende. Ta mère est morte, personne ne peut te _guider_. Tu risques de te tuer… » Eren retrouva tout à coup la parole : « C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas seul, tu es là ! Ymir, toi tu peux le faire. Tu peux m'aider. Guide-moi _!_ » Elle marqua une pause. Eren continua : « Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot, on sait tous les deux de quoi on parle… Tu es une Oblivion. » Elle tressaillit. Eren était déjà trop bien lancé pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin : « Je ne peux pas continuer seul, tu le sais. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse…

\- Hors de question. Tu ne dois pas aller plus loin. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon ! Plus tu passeras d'étapes de l'Eveil, plus tu t'éloigneras de ton humanité…et à la fin, il n'y aura plus nulle part où…

\- C'est trop tard ! J'ai vu l'Arbre, j'ai vu…l'Ethérée. Je sais que je ne suis pas humain. Je ne le serais jamais…je ne l'ai jamais été. » Ils restèrent silencieux. Ymir avait l'air sincèrement désolée lorsqu'elle répliqua : « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour passer la première étape sans Guide. Normalement, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas avancer sur le chemin de l'Eveil, même si ton corps est prêt, si personne ne te transmet la Mémoire du clan…tu aurais dû rester au stade de Nourrisson. Tu aurais guéri plus vite que quiconque, été un peu bizarre sur les bords, avec une plus longue espérance de vie…mais tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à passer dans le décor…tu n'aurais pas eu ce qu'il faut pour que _d'autres_ te repèrent…

\- Tu es Eveillée, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tu parviens tout à fait à te dissimuler…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas idée des sacrifices qui ont dû être fait pour que je puisse vivre la vie que je mène aujourd'hui ! Tu ne sais pas ce que…

\- Apprends-moi ! Tu peux tout me dire et je…

\- Non. Il y a des années, quelqu'un a décidé de se sacrifier pour que nous ne puissions plus jamais être exploités. Pour que nos secrets partent avec nous dans la tombe. Nous avons tous fait un sacrifice énorme… au nom de la mémoire de cette personne, je ne te permettrais pas de t'avancer sur cette voie. Eren, je sais que tu crois que la Brigade d'Intervention est ton alliée. Mais tu te trompes. Personne n'est notre allié ! Nous sommes une espèce unique, l'envahisseur, le danger. Même s'ils commencent par se montrer gentils envers toi, même s'ils commencent par se montrer amicaux, ça ne durera que le temps où tu leur seras utiles. Dès qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, ils chercheront à se débarrasser de toi. A te contrôler et te museler… » Eren serra les poings : « Tu connaissais ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'elle dont tu parles quand tu fais référence à un sacrifice ? …

\- Carla était… une personne très importante pour notre peuple. Je ne veux pas que son fils finisse aux mains d'une quelconque organisation… je ne t'aiderais pas à poursuivre ton Eveil…

\- Ymir ! Il faut que tu comprennes ! Les Titans…

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux tes pouvoirs ? Les combattre ? » Eren acquiesça malgré lui : « Oui ! Aucun humain ne pourra se défendre contre eux, tu le sais ! Ils ont…

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux. Tu ne pourras pas les vaincre. Personne ne le peut. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques… » Eren tremblait de rage : « Mais toi, si ! Tu le sais ! Et pourtant, tu es là, dans cette Brigade, prête à travailler pour l'Escadron qui mène de front la lutte visant à tous les exterminer !

\- Erwin Smith et ses clowns foncent droits vers un mur. Ils sous-estiment la taille de la ruche qu'ils sont en train de remuer… je sais ce que je fais, Eren. Je saurais très exactement quand retirer mon épingle du jeu. Je disparaitrais, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

\- Et si je faisais en sorte que tu n'aies pas le choix ? » Ymir se figea encore une fois. Le blanc de ses yeux se teinta à nouveau de noir et son corps trembla. Sa silhouette se fit un peu plus imposante, ses cheveux un peu plus long… puis dans un souffle, elle retrouva sa forme initiale : « …comme je te l'ai dit Eren. Je disparaitrai bien avant que vous ayez la moindre chance de me capturer. » Il avait retenu sa respiration, le cœur battant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de combattre alors qu'elle était si forte ?

Eren siffla : « Tu es restée en arrière pour me mettre en garde ? Pour me dire qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête ? Comment tu as su que j'avais changé ? » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté : « Je n'en étais pas sûre. Je pense que bien que tu aies déjà passé la première étape, tu ne l'as pas encore… _confirmée_. Tes pouvoirs sont encore scellés. Mais tu as déjà ce surplus d'énergie, l'impression d'être trop à l'étroit dans ta peau, l'impatience, le manque de discernement… je peux t'apprendre à te maîtriser. A faire taire tes pulsions et contrôler ton …

\- Qui était ma mère pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour notre peuple ? » Ymir laissa planer un silence. Puis elle répondit, sur un ton glacial : « Ça n'a plus aucune importance. _Karla_ est morte. Et notre peuple… n'existe probablement plus à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis ta dernière chance de vivre une vie normale Eren. Ne la gâche pas. » Puis sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons.

Eren resta un moment sans bouger.

Il avait l'intention, ce soir même d'avouer toute la vérité au sujet de sa nature à ses deux meilleurs amis. Et Ymir choisissait pile ce moment-là pour lui offrir la possibilité de faire taire ses instincts ? De passer complètement dans le décor, d'être le plus humain possible…

De vivre la vie d'Eren Ackermann…

Auprès de Levi et des autres M.P… sans avoir à s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils découvrent un jour qu'il était en réalité un monstre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Eren ! »

Il papillonna et redressa la tête.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés à même le sol, sur le confortable tapis qu'Armin avait installé devant son canapé clic-clac. Trois pizzas entamées trônaient sur la table basse, à porter de mains. Eren avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. Ils avaient quitté le QG et traversé la ville tous les trois, à discuter de tout et de rien. Armin et Mikasa avaient fait mine de ne pas remarquer la mine de déterrer qu'Eren affichait en les rejoignant à la sortie. Ils avaient alimenté la discussion avec facilité, sans même forcé.

Ils avaient acheté des pizzas en chemin et s'étaient rendus dans le petit appartement d'Armin sans jamais laisser s'installer l'atmosphère pesante qu'Eren faisait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils étaient formidables.

De formidables amis.

Tellement humains.

Tellement aimants.

Eren sentit sa gorge de nouer.

Armin posa la part de pizza croquée qu'il avait dans la main et échangea un court regard avec Mikasa. Elle reposa le verre de soda qu'elle dégustait et acquiesça doucement. Armin prit une grande inspiration et demanda : « Eren…qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? » Sa voix n'était qu'inquiétude et bienveillance. Eren leva les yeux vers eux. Il chercha ses mots mais rien ne lui vint. Mikasa posa une main sur la sienne : « Je te l'ai dit il y a une semaine et je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra… on est de ton côté. On sera toujours de ton côté. Tu peux tout nous dire. » Eren fronça les sourcils, soudain trop nerveux pour contenir l'étrange colère qui lui remuait les entrailles depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre : « Tu n'en sais rien ! »

Il se redressa d'un coup et les surplomba, les traits déformés par ses émotions : « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! Vous pensez aimer quelqu'un, un Eren qui n'est pas celui que… je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne suis pas… » Armin acheva sa phrase : « Normal ? » Eren se raidit. Mikasa haussa un sourcil : « Tu n'as jamais été normal. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Tu es notre Eren. Tu le seras toujours. » Eren bougeait les lèvres mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Mikasa déclara : « On avait à peine sept ans quand tu m'as poussé à assassiner deux hommes. » Armin prit le relai : « Tu as tabassé avec un bâton les brutes épaisses qui me maltraitaient dans une allée isolée…

\- Tu as survécu à un 'accident' de voiture si horrible que tout ce qui aurait dû rester de toi, ce sont des cendres. En un an, on pouvait déjà te rendre visite et tu étais comme neuf.

\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne te blesses pas…c'est plus comme si tu guérissais à une vitesse ahurissante…

\- Tu es rapide.

\- Et bien plus fort qu'on ne pourrait le croire quand on ne prend en compte que ta stature…

\- Une fois, alors qu'on dormait tous les trois empaquetés dans ton salon, tu as ronronné…on a d'abord cru que c'était En mais… » Eren écarquilla les yeux. Ils marquèrent une pause. Eren chercha une once de malaise ou d'hésitation dans leurs regards mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que de l'intérêt. Sans aucun préjugé.

Eren se laissa tomber au sol.

Il tremblait lorsqu'il demanda : « Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit ?! » Armin sourit doucement : « Parce qu'on se disait plus ou moins que tu nous raconterais tout… » Mikasa renchérit : « On savait que tu finirais par nous le dire, quand tu serais prêt… » Eren laissa un moment de silence. Puis il agita la tête : « Je… je pourrais être bien plus _différent_ que c'à quoi vous vous attendez… je pourrais ne même pas _être humain_. » Mikasa fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que tu es né comme ça ? » Eren fut pris de court : « Euh…

\- Est-ce que tu étais déjà _aussi différent_ quand on t'a rencontré ? Ou alors est-ce que c'est cette grande folle à lunettes qui…

\- Non ! Hanji n'est pas…elle ne m'a rien fait. Je suis né… _comme ça_. » Mikasa hocha gravement de la tête : « Tant mieux… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon. J'aurais envie de la remercier de t'avoir… _modifié_ …si c'est ce qui a permis que tu sortes du coma mais… si aujourd'hui tu ne supportais plus d'être _comme ça_ … » Eren avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure : « Tu… enfin vous…vous êtes en train de dire que vous vous en fichez ? Que ça vous importe peu ce que je peux être ?! » Armin se tritura les doigts : « Je suis aussi soulagé que Mikasa de savoir que tu n'as pas été… _modifié_. Je me suis souvent senti coupable et égoïste, tu sais. D'être si heureux que tu sois avec nous, en vie…surtout si ça voulait dire que tu n'avais plus aucune chance de vivre une vie normale... » Il releva la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage : « Mais puisque tu es né comme ça alors… »

Eren agita la tête de plus belle : « Je pourrais vous mettre en danger ! » La voix de Mikasa fut sans appel : « Non. Tu ne nous feras jamais de mal. » Eren entrouvrit les lèvres, ahuris : « Tu n'en sais rien ! » Mikasa insista : « Je te connais. Je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Tu ne nous feras jamais de mal. J'en suis certaine. » Eren avait la voix incertaine et tremblante : « D'où est-ce que tu sors toute cette confiance ?! Comment est-ce que tu peux… me faire _confiance_ à ce point ?! Même moi, même moi je ne sais pas de quoi je suis réellement capable ! Ni même ce que…

\- Montre-nous. » Eren se figea. Armin répéta : « Je partage l'avis de Mikasa. Je sais que tu ne nous feras pas de mal. Mais il faut que tu voies par toi-même que ça ne change rien, que ça ne changera jamais rien. Alors montre-nous. Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable. » Une lueur leur brillait au fond des yeux.

Armin avait les mains crispés autour de ses genoux et Mikasa se tenait droite comme un i.

Eren avait cessé de respiré pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains. Il avait serré les poings.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné…

Armin déclara : « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Eren releva doucement les yeux vers lui. Armin reprit : « Ce jour-là, dans ce parc. En quelques mots, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'as appris à aller de l'avant, à lever le poing pour me défendre. J'étais prisonnier d'une cage. J'avais peur, j'étais un mort en sursis. Je traversais ma propre vie comme si je n'en étais qu'un simple spectateur. Tu m'as donné le courage de faire cette opération et d'en revenir. Tu m'as offert un nouveau cœur, une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau souffle. » La voix d'Armin tremblait elle aussi d'émotions : « Tu es…ma famille. Celle que je n'ai jamais eu. Celle dont je n'aurais jamais rêvé. Tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as soutenu. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé. Jamais traité comme le boulet que j'étais. Tu n'as jamais _fait attention_. Tu as toujours vu en moi, plus que je n'étais capable d'y voir…Tu m'as fait confiance. Sans réserve…Je veux être là pour toi. »

Mikasa enchaîna presque aussitôt : « Tu m'as aussi sauvé. Tu le fais tous les jours. Sans t'en rendre compte. Quand ma maman est morte… je suis morte aussi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'aurais laissé ses hommes me tuer. J'aurais été heureuse de mourir. Tu m'as secoué. Tu m'as appris à me battre. Tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. A la survie. Quand j'ai l'impression d'être entièrement vide de l'intérieur, d'être perdue, dans un endroit sombre et glaciale, tu… tu viens toujours m'en tirer. Tu me tiens la main et tu me guides toujours, sans faute, vers la lumière. Tu me rends heureuse. Chaque jour. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un endroit où retourner. Une place. Tu…Armin et toi. Vous êtes ma famille. Je veux pouvoir te tenir la main, quand tu en as besoin toi aussi. Laisse-nous te tenir la main. »

Eren les fixa.

Il les regardait comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il venait à peine de les rencontrer. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il était le seul à ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Il se savait étrange. Bizarrement possessif et démonstratif. Il avait toujours plus ou moins cru qu'ils le laissaient faire à sa guise et acceptaient de se laisser entraîner par ses élans affectifs parce qu'ils tenaient à lui. Et parce qu'ils désiraient trouver un moyen de le lui montrer. Mais _jamais_ l'idée qu'ils puissent autant avoir _besoin_ de lui que lui d'eux, ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Son cœur faisait de drôles de cabrioles.

Ymir se trompait.

Les humains n'allaient pas _tous_ vouloir se servir de lui puis l'éliminer.

Eren n'avait pas besoin du soutien de la Brigade.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance de son pays. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'acceptation du monde entier. Il n'avait besoin que d'eux. Que de sa famille. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Qu'eux ne le voient pas comme un monstre. Qu'eux lui tiennent la main. Qu'eux l'épaulent. C'était suffisant. Il se redressa lentement. Il tremblait encore un peu, mais il était décidé. Vraiment décidé.

Il avait la bouche sèche et n'avait aucune garanti que ses nerfs tiennent jusqu'au bout. Il ferma les yeux : « C'est la première fois que je le fais devant quelqu'un…ça peut paraître impressionnant…ou effrayant…je ne vous en voudrais pas de crier… » Armin, visiblement nerveux demanda : « Hanji et les autres ne t'ont jamais vu _comme ça ?_ …

\- Non. Ils m'ont vu… à un stade plus _juvénile_ oui, mais…. Disons que pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore décidé de tout leur raconter… » Mikasa acquiesça fermement : « Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance. Pas aussi facilement. Tu as bien fait de ne rien leur dire pour l'instant. La folle à lunettes et l'armoire à glace blonde ne m'inspire rien de bon…

\- Hanji n'est pas méchante. Elle ne me ferait pas de mal…Erwin… » Eren grimaça. Mieux valait ne pas en parler maintenant. Le cas d'Erwin était assez spécial après tout…Il souffla : « Bon…j'y vais… »

Un silence fébrile emplit la pièce.

Le cœur battant, Eren libéra le carcan dans lequel il s'enfermait depuis déjà près d'une semaine sans jamais oser s'en séparer. Comme Ymir le lui avait fait remarqué, il se sentait à l'étroit dans sa propre peau. Agité et confus. Il ne savait plus ni à quoi se fier, ni de quoi il était capable. Il était perdu. Il sentit distinctement ses cornes pousser, ses canines lui percer les lèvres. Ses os craquèrent. Il s'allongea. Ses griffes lui percèrent la peau. Et tout au long de sa transformation, il eut une conscience accrue de leur présence. Figée. Alors qu'ils retenaient leur souffle. Il _sentit_ leur surprise, l'infime mais très reconnaissable parfum de la peur.

Eren garda les yeux fermés même lorsque tout fut terminé.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à leur faire face. A lire le verdict à travers leurs regards…

Quelque chose lui effleura le bras. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et poussa un grondement caverneux avant même de saisir qu'il venait de montrer les crocs à Mikasa. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillées mais elle n'avait pas eu le moindre mouvement de recul. C'était Eren qui, malgré lui, avait reculé d'un pas. Armin aussi s'était redressé et lui faisait face. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à quelques pas de lui et attendaient visiblement quelque chose. Eren cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre que ce qu'ils attendaient c'était qu'il arrête de grogner. Il reprit son souffle et tenta de se tenir bien droit. Le ronflement menaçant qui lui roulait dans la gorge mourut. Un long silence s'étendit entre eux.

Mikasa fut la première à refaire un pas en avant.

Eren se raidit mais se contraignit à rester immobile. Elle s'avança, suivit de très près par Armin. Et enfin, ils lui saisirent la main. Comme une semaine auparavant. Avec force et douceur. Comme pour dire 'On est là. C'est fini. Tu n'es plus seul'. Eren s'entendit geindre. Il sentit aussi les larmes qui lui roulaient le long des joues avant même d'avoir conscience de les verser. Mikasa et Armin abandonnèrent alors toute prudence et se jetèrent dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent comme ils avaient si souvent l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Eren enfoui la tête dans leur chevelure et inspira un grand coup. Sa famille. Sa meute.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été.

Un ronronnement feutré lui vibra dans la poitrine.

Armin fut le premier à éclater de rire : « En plus d'être doux, tu ronronnes ! Tu es…encore mieux qu'un chat ! » Mikasa ricana à son tour : « En plus tu sens bon. Les feuilles et un truc sucré…je ne sais pas trop quoi… » Armin renchérit : « Tu es propre et tu te sors tout seul, tu dois être l'animal de compagnie le plus pratique au monde ! » Pour la forme, Eren poussa un grognement faussement menaçant. Il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte mais, il doutait pouvoir parler sous cette forme. En dépit de son apparence humanoïde, il lui semblait manquer de la maîtrise qui lui permettrait de former des mots cohérents…

Mikasa et Armin s'écartèrent bien plus tôt qu'Eren ne l'aurait souhaité.

Les avoir contre lui, sous cette forme, c'était jouissif. Leur peau délicate, leur tiédeur, le fait que leurs odeurs se mélangent si parfaitement à la sienne…pour n'en former plus qu'une, harmonique. C'était le bonheur. Armin fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que tu peux parler au moins ? » Eren fit signe que non de la tête. Le blondinet soupira : « Il va falloir que tu reprennes forme humaine alors…parce que j'ai _une tonne_ de questions à te poser. » Eren roula des yeux comme pour dire 'Le contraire m'aurait étonné.' Mikasa ajouta : « Est-ce que tu pourras te retransformer ensuite ? J'ai envie de te caresser la tête… » Eren lui jeta un regard outré. Puis il plissa les yeux et sans crier gare, lui fonça dessus. Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Mikasa avait poussé un cri strident absolument ridicule. Eren lui frotta le visage de sa joue, terminant sa caresse d'une léchouille bien gluante en plein sur le nez. Mikasa s'indigna : « Dégoûtant ! » Armin soupira : « Assez joué ! Eren, est-ce que tu as conscience d'agiter la queue ou c'est subconscient ? » Eren se redressa et agrippa sa queue d'un geste rapide, comme pour la dissimuler à leur regard.

Armin éclata de rire : « Je crois que je préfère te garder sous cette forme finalement ! C'est trop mignon ! » Eren siffla entre ses dents et se positionna de façon reprendre le contrôle. Il lui fallut bien plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Et c'était la première fois qu'il avait réussi à se sentir aussi à l'aise dans son corps métamorphosé. Aussi heureux. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau 'Eren', Mikasa et Armin l'inondèrent de questions en tout genre.

Est-ce qu'il souffrait lorsqu'il se transformait ?

Oui, avant. Mais plus il se transformait et plus c'était indolore.

Quel était son régime alimentaire ?

Omnivore. Pour ce qu'il en savait.

Les questions coulaient à flot. Ils réchauffèrent puis terminèrent leur pizza. Comme après chaque transformation, Eren mourrait littéralement de faim, alors aux alentours de minuit, il se prépara un risotto. Une fois qu'il eut terminé d'engloutir la quasi-totalité de la marmite sous leurs regards amusés, ils déplièrent le clic-clac et s'y installèrent tous les trois. Eren entreprit alors de tout leur raconter. Absolument tout ce qui avait un rapport avec sa véritable nature, les Titans…

Les seules questions qu'il s'abstint d'aborder furent celle de sa propre Imprégnation et de l'identité d'Ymir.

L'un des sujets parce qu'il s'agissait d'un secret qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et que bien qu'Ymir ait refusé de l'aider à mieux se contrôler et à passer les étapes de l'Eveil, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle agissait pour son bien. Il n'avait pas encore envie d'abandonner la partie ou de lui tourner le dos. Il savait qu'il pouvait réussir à la convaincre, avec du temps, de la patience et du doigté.

L'autre parce que…

Eren se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher en abordant le sujet de sa relation avec Levi. Mikasa en avait déjà eu assez à encaisser. Inutile d'en rajouter. Il allait bien trouver un moyen et un moment bien plus propice pour lui en parler. Du moins, il l'espérait…

Levi.

Ils s'endormaient peu à peu, épuisés, alors que les pensées d'Eren voguaient doucement vers lui. Vu qu'Eren n'avait reçu aucun message particulier, à part un 'bonne nuit' sommaire, il en concluait que Levi ignorait qu'il n'était pas rentré à l'appartement. Et que donc, lui non plus n'y avait pas mis les pieds… Eren se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Avec qui. Pourquoi. Pendant encore combien de temps cette situation allait-elle durer ?

Mikasa s'accrocha à son t-shirt et marmonna dans son sommeil.

Eren lui passa une main distraite dans les cheveux et elle se détendit presque immédiatement. Armin, recroquevillé sur lui-même paraissait dormir du sommeil du juste. Parfaitement serein. Eren sentit son cœur se serrer. Il leur était tellement reconnaissant et il éprouvait pour eux un tel élan d'amour, que ça en devenait douloureux.

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être si simple avec Levi…

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Levi n'était pas… sa famille. Levi était son amant. Son amour. Sa moitié. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas engagé avec lui sur le simple plan émotionnel mais aussi sur le plan physique. Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir accepter cette apparence ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas être…écœuré ? S'il n'était capable de l'accepter qu'à moitié…Eren serait-il prêt à….faire marche arrière ? Accepter uniquement ce que Levi aurait à lui proposer ? Son soutien, une sorte d'affection fraternelle….

Eren se serra la poitrine et ses griffes lui percèrent la peau à nouveau.

Non.

Il ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Le moindre rejet de Levi risquait de lui réduire le cœur en pièces. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à en ramasser les morceaux. Tout lui révéler était hautement plus dangereux et plus compliqué que tout avouer à Armin et Mikasa…l'enjeu n'était pas le même…

Il se contraint au calme.

Ses griffes se rétractèrent doucement. Il reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux un instant. Chaque chose en son temps. Inutile de s'imaginer le pire tout de suite. Il lui fallait traiter les choses dans l'ordre. Tout d'abord, il devait valider ses deux spécialisations et s'assurer son poste de Leader dans l'Escadron. Il devait aider son équipe à participer aux missions de terrain. Il devait gagner le respect et la confiance de Levi.

Alors seulement viendrait le temps des confessions.

* * *

(Emotion)

Certes, j'ai toujours le même retard avec la réponse aux commentaires mais...ça en vaut largement le coup, non? Je veux dire...j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce chapitre.

Du coup, pardon de ne pas répondre cette fois-ci non plus. Mais je pense que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant, tôt ou tard, je finis toujours par vous donner signe de vie! (Scaritty si tu lis ces mots, je crois que toi je te dois des excuses monstrueusement longues! Je m'agenouille à tes pieds!)

Pour le chapitre:

\- Que pensez-vous du passage Parkour? Je me suis un peu amusée sur ce coup-là! Je voulais traduire la nervosité d'Eren et...je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis venu là! (rire) L'action devait me manquer... pourtant bientôt, je risque d'en être écoeuré! (rire)

\- La discussion avec Ymir?

\- Le passage Armin/Mikasa/Eren, le coeur même de ce chapitre... Je tiens énormément à leur relation. Leur trio n'a pas eu droit à l'importance que je voulais lui donner depuis le début. J'ai bien fait attention à ne jamais les faire disparaitre de la vie d'Eren mais je compte leur donner une place de plus en plus conséquente. Ce sera sans doute plus visible et plus fort une fois que la 'bombe' qu'est la relation d'Eren et Levi aura été désamorcée...(pour le meilleur comme le pire)

En gros, ce que je voulais vous demander c'est,

\- Est-ce que l'émotion est bien passé? En ai-je trop fait?

\- Qui pense que Mikasa va tuer Levi quand elle apprendra la vérité?

\- Qui aurait envie de caresser la tête d'Eren?

Voilà voilà pour les questions reloues!

Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue de profiter de vos commentaires! Vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur, je pense que tout va finir par s'arranger et j'espère continuer à vous plaire avec cette histoire (elle devient de plus en plus dingue...)

Rendez-vous sur Sygma! (Je vais sûrement revenir sur MBB avant le weekend mais je ne m'avance à rien, après tout, cette semaine mes amis ont décidé de me sortir de ma taverne d'Ermite. A ce qu'il parait il existe tout un monde à l'extérieur de chez moi! J'ai hâte de le découvrir même s'il n'a pas l'air très fun! C'est la Terre, vous connaissez?)

Sur ce?

Plein de love mes chatons! Et à très vite!


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Oooooookay!**_

 _ **Je vais essayer d'aller droit au but...**_

 _ **1) Pardon. Je suis vraiment TRES NULLE pour planifier les choses. Je devais écrire du Sygma? Eeeeeh ben non! Puisque MBB a décidé de me hanter à son tour alors que j'essayais TOUTE LA SEMAINE DERNIERE d'avoir envie d'écrire du MBB! Et qu'il n'y avait QUE SYGMA qui continuait encore et encore de me SUPPLIER d'écrire la suite! Mais je suis têtue (au moins autant que ma seconde personnalité, cette garce) et j'ai lutté! Et lutté! Pour au final déprimer et n'écrire que très peu... A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI, tout en essayant de garder un équilibre certain entre Sygma et MBB, je jure de ne plus lutter contre ma GARCE D'IMAGINATION et d'avancer un MAXIMUM sur le projet qui me tiendra le plus à coeur sur le moment...**_

 _ **Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette semaine? MBB gagne HAUT LA MAIN.**_

 _ **2) Je dois définitivement me discipliner sur la réponse aux commentaires! Ca ne peut plus durer! A partir de maintenant? Je répondrais systématiquement les weekends! (Parfois en semaine si j'ai la foi, mais j'en doute) Je VEUX vous répondre! C'est mon petit plaisir à moi ! Vous êtes géniales et j'adore les 'relations' qui se sont tissées entre nous! Je veux continuer à vous paaaarler! Donc je dois mieux gérer mon temps et mes pulsions...**_

 _ **3) Je suis folle. Clairement. J'ai écris non stop depuis...euh...deux jours? (ou plus?) Résultat? Vous allez devoir vous taper 2 CHAPITRES d'un coup...soit 40 MOTHERFUCKING PAGES. Pardon...vraiment...mais c'est tellement excitant que...je n'ai pas puuu me reteniiiiiiir...**_

 _ **4) J'ai lu l'Exécuteur et L'Ombre Ecarlate...et je suis tellement à la masse que...JE N'AI MEME PAS ENCORE TROUVE LE TEMPS DE COMMENTER PUTAIN! (J'ai la haine! Mais je veux bien faire les choses et laisser à Emylou the First Kitten et Kizzbloo My Sweet Honey (actuellement ma femme ET en phase de zombification) un commentaire pavérique IMMENSE! Parce que BORDEL! C'était quoi ces chapitres de malade? Entre la fin de celui de l'ombre écarlate et...LE PUTAIN DE FEELING qu'il y a eu pendant tout celui de l'Exécuteur (Je meus, je fond, je me liquéfie, j'hurle de joie et je danse nue sous la pleine lune)...OUAAAAH je, je n'ai plus les mots (enfin si apparemment, puisque je vous gave toujours là...)**_

 ** _5) Je vous aime, très fort._**

 ** _Du coup, vous prendrez en compte ma déclaration d'amour et penserez bien à la fin de ce chapitre qu'une auteure morte, est une auteure qui ne plus écrire..._**

 ** _Lovement vôtre,_**

 ** _Easyan_**

 ** _Ps: Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_ **:** _ **Trust Issues.**_

« On lui a donné un cachet il y a une heure, elle dort. »

Levi entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de se montrer discret.

Si Hanji lui avait fait avaler des médicaments, il y avait fort à parier que Kate en avait pour au moins trois bonnes heures à ronfler sans que rien ne puisse la tirer de son sommeil. Elle était allongée de travers, la chevelure en bataille. Gunther avait dû la poser là, sans prendre la peine de mieux l'installer… Il était lui aussi épuisé et ça faisait au moins une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils. Entre son rôle au QG avec leurs Apprentis, ses missions personnelles et sa mission de surveillance auprès de Kate, il se trouvait comme tous les membres de l'Escadron, dans une situation aussi précaire qu'éreintante.

Une situation que son amitié pour Levi lui interdisait de refuser.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils avaient dépassé le délai que leur avait accordé Kate avant d'essayer de se soustraire au programme de protection rapprochée. C'était son troisième mois en captivité. A ce stade des opérations, on ne pouvait parler plus que d'emprisonnement. Levi avait fait en sorte que Kate ne trouve plus aucun employeur en ville. On lui avait confisqué ses papiers d'identités et son appartement servait actuellement de base d'observation pour une équipe d'Intervention chargée d'appréhender quiconque tenterait d'entrer en contact avec elle de près comme de loin…

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Kate n'avait pas encore décidé de faire appel à la justice pour forcer son retrait de la liste des témoins protégés, c'était parce qu'Erwin avait su lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle accepte de leur laisser au moins trois mois de plus avant d'avoir tous les droits de demander un avocat… Le blond lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'à l'heure actuelle, son retrait du programme équivaudrait à faire entrave à l'enquête en cours et qu'il agirait en conséquence pour que Kate soit incarcérée. Erwin lui avait ensuite clairement expliqué qu'il leur suffirait ensuite de mettre à profit le temps que prendrait la Brigade Spécial pour prouver qu'elle n'avait effectivement aucun rapport avec les Titans.

Kate s'était donc retrouvée entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Elle avait acceptée malgré elle de continuer à être protégée.

Un comble quand on savait qu'en vérité c'était l'un des chefs de ce même gang qui cherchait à la tuer.

Kate était un esprit libre. Elle l'avait toujours été. Levi l'admirait. Se retrouver prisonnière ne lui faisait pas le plus grand bien. Elle s'était actuellement mis en tête de crever tous les records d'alcoolémie du pays… au départ, Gunther, Eld, Hanji ou Petra avaient joué le jeu et accepté d'être ses camarades de beuverie, pour lui donner la sensation d'être un peu moins seule dans son calvaire. Ça avait peu à peu arrêté d'être un jeu pour passer le temps quand ils avaient commencé à la retrouver, complètement bourrée, dès dix heures du matin, alors qu'elle s'était effondrée alcoolisée la veille.

Levi s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Quand il contemplait Kate, quand il prenait conscience du gâchis qu'il avait fait de sa vie, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre en question. Il savait qu'un jeu de chat et la souris s'était engagé entre Zeke et lui. Un jeu psychologique qui visait à lui faire franchir toutes les limites possibles. A détruire son mental et user toutes ses défenses. Levi aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu'il tenait parfaitement le coup et que la partie était très loin d'être terminée. Mais plus le temps passait et moins il se préoccupait des frontières à franchir. Kate était l'appât. Un pion manipulé autant par Zeke que par Levi.

Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il la libérerait, Zeke la tuerait.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur la question.

Le fait qu'il s'abstienne pour l'instant de passer à l'action ne signifiait pas que Zeke avait détourné les yeux et qu'il avait l'intention de laisser Kate en paix. La présence continuelle de Levi aux côtés de la brunette ne l'avait pas trompé. Zeke savait sans nul doute que Kate n'était pas 'Angel'. Il passait son temps à apparaitre et disparaitre, afin de leur rappeler que la partie était toujours en cours et les narguer. Près de trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient reçu le signalement d'un homme qui correspondait en tout point à l'assassin présumé de Jenny. L'homme s'était rendu dans un hôtel situé à deux rues à peine de l'endroit où était retenue Kate, au bras d'une brune dont le visage portait des tâches de rousseurs. Zeke ne l'avait pas tuée, il s'était contenté de laisser une carte de visite signée de son nom sur la table de chevet qu'il avait théâtralement placé sous la fenêtre de la chambre comme pour leur rappeler de quoi il était capable.

Zeke aimait tout particulièrement se mettre en scène.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de lui, en quelques mois, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune existence matérielle. Même si son surnom était connu de tous les plus grands pontes du crime organisé. Zeke était celui à qui tous les chefs d'organisations criminelles se référeraient quand ils devaient communiquer avec les Titans. Il était bien plus important qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre. Et c'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle Erwin encourageait l'obsession de Levi à le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire…

Levi rejeta la tête en arrière et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond.

Il était fatigué.

Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était accordé une vraie nuit de sommeil.

Une semaine plus tôt, Zeke avait pris contact. L'homme avait usé d'un transformateur de voix et la conversation n'avait pas été très longue. Un silence avait plané avant qu'il ne déclare de sa voix métallisée : « _Bonjour Caporal_. » Encadré d'une équipe d'écoute et de techniciens du service de renseignement, Levi avait accepté à contre cœur le 'rendez-vous' téléphonique que Zeke leur avait proposé d'un simple SMS. Levi avait grogné sa réponse sur un ton acerbe : « Je ne te salue pas, connard. » Zeke avait laissé échapper un rire bref : « _Vous êtes décidemment très fidèle à votre réputation. Pas de tact, ni de classe. Ça fait un bien fou de rencontrer quelqu'un qui refuse de laisser sa profession empiéter sur sa véritable nature. J'admire votre force de caractère. Et l'histoire nous a prouvé que dans votre cas, la franchise et l'impétuosité étaient suivis de sacrés résultats… »_ Levi avait froncé les sourcils. Ce type était clairement un psychopathe de première catégorie. Le genre de malade obsessionnel et cruel qui ne stoppait le jeu que lorsqu'il s'était assuré la victoire.

Zeke était patient et dévoué à sa tâche.

Il prenait un plaisir évident à toute cette situation.

Levi avait décidé de couper court : « Si t'as appelé pour me lustrer les couilles, sache que j'ai déjà un paquet de monde sur le coup. Tu serais le dernier en liste. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» Zeke avait ri à nouveau, de bon cœur : « _On pourrait croire que je veux votre mort mais en réalité, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que ça. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un homme facile à abattre. Mais je ne vous apprends rien… »_ Un mois plus tôt, l'une des doublures de Levi avait été retrouvé démembré dans une ruelle de Shinganshina. Erwin avait décidé d'augmenter la sécurité autour de chacun des membres de l'Escadron et doublé le nombre de leurs 'copies' à travers la ville.

Zeke avait poursuivi : « _Ne vous méprenez pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait bien croire, je rêve d'une relation qui durerait plus qu'une nuit. Le jeu n'aurait pas été si passionnant si vous étiez une proie facile… Pour répondre à votre question, vu que la partie dure bien plus longtemps que nous l'avions tous deux prévus, j'ai estimé que vous contactez était le minimum. Je suis un homme bien élevé, voyez-vous._

\- Tout ça, ce sont des conneries. T'es juste un grand malade. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et déballe ce que tu veux _vraiment_. Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque d'appeler si tu n'avais rien à demander…

\- _Vous surestimez mes intentions. Je dois vous rectifier sur un point, cet appel ne représente aucun risque pour moi. Je peux même vous dire très précisément où je me trouve et éviter à tous vos techniciens d'essayer de débrouiller le plus rapidement possible l'algorithme très complexe qu'on mit en place certains de mes amis afin de vous empêcher de localiser cet appel…Je suis actuellement à Paraiso, sur la grande place du marché, j'admire sous un soleil radieux le monument érigé à la gloire du cinquième Président de la troisième République. Cette statue est superbe. Je crois savoir qu'elle a été faite par un artiste Antyen. Elle est d'inspiration Grecque… est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà intéressé à la mythologie Grecque, Caporal ? »_ Levi grogna : « Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer avec toi. Profite de tes derniers moments au soleil parce que je t'assure que lorsqu'on se retrouvera face à face, toi et moi…

\- _Que saviez-vous de la femme qu'avait épousée votre oncle ?_ » Levi avait marqué une pause. Son sang s'était figé. Et son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Zeke avait continué, sur un ton rêveur : « _Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de passé. Des papiers d'identité très visiblement falsifiés. C'est comme si tout à coup, elle avait surgi du néant. Karla était extrêmement douée pour passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas…c'était une femme fascinante et pleine de surprises…_

 _-_ Arrête ton char, on sait que tu as un rapport avec sa mort…

- _…Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je regrette amèrement de l'avoir laissée me manipuler comme elle l'a fait. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer…elle m'a quasiment forcé la main…_

\- Tu as fait exploser le périphérique après l'avoir démembrée. Je pense que tu as eu largement le temps de peser le poids de tes actes…

\- _Détrompez-vous_. _Karla avait un don pour faire ressortir le pire chez les autres._ _J'ai commis une erreur ce jour-là, sa mort n'a bénéficié à personne. Elle possédait quelque chose qui nous appartenait … à la fin, elle aura réussi l'exploit d'emporter son secret dans la tombe…_ » Levi avait serré les poings : « C'est pour ça qu'elle continue de t'obséder…

\- _Vous avez récupéré son corps._

\- Elle a été incinéré. Personne n'a récupéré son corps.

\- _Ca c'est ce que vous aimeriez faire croire à tous vos charmants collègues de la Garnison et des Forces Spéciales. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des sources fiables…Vous me mentez Caporal, j'espérais que notre relation serait basée sur un peu plus d'honnêteté…je sais que vous avez récupéré son corps…_

\- Basée l'honnêteté ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ? A qui tu veux faire croire que t'es absolument sincère ? Si tu veux vraiment te montrer honnête ? Donne-nous ton vrai nom.

- _Très bien, disons donc plutôt que jusqu'ici, je me suis montré assez coopératif, non ? Parler d'honnêteté a été légèrement présomptueux de ma part. Il n'empêche que je n'arrive pas à faire taire ma curiosité, pourquoi avez-vous récupéré son corps ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?_

 _-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer dans ton délire et te fournir des réponses ? Toi et moi, on n'est pas potes, tu as assassiné l'une de mes ex et menacé d'en tuer d'autres. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de te parler, c'est parce que j'ai la certitude que ça me rapproche indéniablement du jour où je pourrais te coller une balle entre les deux yeux, enfoiré. Et je t'assure qu'une armée ne sera pas de trop pour m'empêcher de te faire la peau. Je me fous royalement des infos que tu pourrais nous fournir si t'étais capturé, avec ou sans toi, les Titans finiront tous par tomber. » Zeke avait laissé planer un autre silence quelques bruits de circulations leur était parvenu en fond sonore.

Quand il avait repris la conversation, c'était sur un ton rêveur : « _C'est un beau projet que vous avez là, Caporal. Je le prendrais au sérieux si vous saviez de quoi vous parlez. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour discuter de mon 'organisation'. Je préfèrerais plutôt garder notre conversation sur un plan un peu plus personnel, si vous le voulez bien. Après tout, le but est que nous apprenions un peu mieux à nous connaître tous les deux, puisque le destin semble s'obstiner à nous lier l'un à l'autre. »_ Il avait soupiré, puis ajouté : « _Pour en revenir à nos moutons, vous avez l'air de dire que je portais un intérêt tout particulier à Karla. Mais soyons francs, elle vous obsède vous aussi. Il n'y a qu'à voir vos goûts en matière de femmes, Caporal. Elle a su vous envoûter. »_ Son timbre de voix s'était fait plus sombre, presque grondant : « _La séduction. Elle était extrêmement douée sur ce plan. N'était-elle pas magnifique ? Une épaisse chevelure brune, d'une couleur chaude et rassurante. Un visage d'ange et une peau mordorée… Jenny était elle aussi une très belle femme, je dois vous l'accorder. Et bien que Kate Pie n'ait rien de son raffinement distingué, je peux voir ce qui en elle a pu vous rappeler Karla…Kate rayonne. »_ Levi avait frappé du poing contre la table devant laquelle on l'avait installé.

Il voyait rouge et se fichait pas mal de la présence des hommes qui épiaient leur conversation : « Arrête de jouer les malins et vient donc me rencontrer en face à face enculé ! Réglons ça d'homme à homme. Tu veux des informations sur Carla Jaëger, je t'en fournirais autant que tu le voudras… » Zeke avait marqué une courte pause puis il avait soufflé: « _Vous ne savez rien de Karla que je ne sache déjà. Rien du tout. Vous ne savez même pas à quoi vous vous attaquez. Vous êtes comme des insectes, affairés à survivre, alors qu'un nouveau monde se construit au-dessus de vos têtes…Tout ce que Karla a pu vous dire ou vous montrer d'elle n'était qu'un mirage. Une illusion. Elle s'est servie de vous et de votre oncle, pour nous échapper. En attendant, votre oncle est mort par sa faute. Et votre petite vendetta ridicule envers mon clan…a conduit à la mort prématurée de la douce Jenny. »_ Un nouveau silence.

Zeke avait poursuivi sur un ton concerné : « _Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt Caporal, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous voir mort…Je pense que vous et moi, nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Karla n'est que l'un de ces nombreux points…Comment était-ce pour vous ? A-t-elle tenté de se présenter en mère modèle ? …Je crois savoir qu'elle a adopté un petit garçon? Eren Ackermann, c'est bien ça ?…Tous ces efforts pour donner à votre oncle le sentiment d'avoir une famille à protéger… Est-ce que vous saviez qu'en réalité elle était stérile ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir de fils…alors elle s'est procuré un enfant de substitut. Votre oncle rêvait-il d'un nouveau départ ? Et vous, comment avez-vous vécu l'arrivée en force de ces parfaits inconnus dans votre vie ? …»_ A l'instant même où le nom d'Eren avait retenti dans la pièce, Levi s'était figé.

Son esprit était parti dans tous les sens, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Zeke avait sifflé : « _Vous ne l'avez pas bien vécu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes débarrassé de votre 'petit frère' pendant des années avant de l'adopter à nouveau… est-ce que vous vous sentiez coupable ? Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il est de votre devoir de prendre soin du boulet qu'a laissé Karla derrière elle ? ...»_ Selon les rapports officiels, Levi et Eren avait été séparé pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Levi devienne le tuteur d'Eren à ses quatorze ans. Tous ignoraient qu'en réalité l'adolescent avait été dans le coma pendant près de six ans. Zeke avait renchéri : « _Libérez-vous de votre culpabilité. Ce pauvre gamin faisait juste partie d'un stratagème stupide de la part de Karla pour vous mettre dans sa poche… »_ Levi s'était contraint à répondre, le cœur lourd : « Le jour où j'aurais besoin de conseil, j'irais vois un psychologue. Pas un sociopathe meurtrier.

- _…_

\- C'est ce que tu cherches à faire en tuant tous mes plans culs ? Me libérer ?

\- _Vos attaches sont un frein à votre potentiel. La solitude est la seule à pouvoir révéler chez un homme, la nature de son vrai 'moi intérieur'._

 _-_ Merci Maître Zen, j'essayerais d'y penser quand on choisira ta cellule d'isolement dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays. » Zeke avait ricané un moment puis conclu : « _Très bien. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Vous n'avez pas perdu de vue l'enjeu de notre partie. La question est la suivante, arriverez-vous à m'attraper avant que je ne mette la main sur votre précieux petit ange ? Je crois déjà avoir une certaine longueur d'avance… je vais donc être fairplay et vous laisser le temps d'organiser votre main…Je pense que je vais devoir vous quitter à présent. Vos collègues doivent enfin avoir craqué le code de géolocalisation et vérifié que je ne vous ai pas menti quant à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement… Je ne doute pas de l'efficacité de la Brigade d'Intervention ou de votre rapidité d'action. Donc, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse de notre dernier entretien avant un bon moment. Le portable de cette délicieuse Jenny ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité maintenant que vous l'avez pisté…Au revoir Caporal. A très bientôt. »_ Et enfin, il avait raccroché.

Le message était clair.

Zeke n'en aurait terminé que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à arracher à Levi tout ce à quoi il tenait. Et il ne voyait absolument aucun intérêt à une confrontation directe.

Plusieurs choses avaient été mises en lumière suite à cet entretien. La première, que Zeke était réellement obsédé par Carla et ce, sur un plan tout à fait personnel. La seconde, qu'il ignorait totalement qu'elle avait eu un enfant et pensait même qu'elle était stérile. La troisième, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit à Eren, ou alors pas de façon à ce qu'il s'en rende compte, elle possédait quelque chose dont les Titans avaient besoin. La quatrième, quand Zeke en aurait terminé avec Kate et Florine, il risquait fort de s'en prendre à Eren…

Levi était prêt à tout pour éviter d'en arriver là.

Il devait impérativement trouver une solution pour que ça n'arrive jamais…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate remua.

Levi avait le sommeil léger ces jours-ci. Ce simple mouvement suffit à le sortir de sa torpeur, en alerte. Kate se redressa lentement, l'air visiblement pas dans son assiette. Son regard noisette tomba sur lui presque immédiatement. Ils se tinrent immobiles à se fixer pendant un moment, puis elle se laissa retomber dans son lit, plaqua le visage dans son coussin et hurla. Levi se retint de tout commentaire ou même de quitter le fauteuil où il s'était installé. Il avait la nuque raide et les muscles tendus…

Il aurait tout donné pour avoir la chance de s'allonger dans son lit et serrer Eren dans ses bras…

Il eut un haut le cœur lorsque l'image du visage de l'adolescent lui vint à l'esprit. La façon qu'avait eue Zeke de prononcer son prénom lui filait encore la chair de poule.

Kate resta un moment sans bouger, la tête toujours enfoncée dans son coussin. Puis elle se redressa à nouveau et lui fit face avant de croasser : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ça, ma vie. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce : « Passer de chambre d'hôtel en chambre d'hôtel, être escortée par les collègues de mon ex… non, on ne peut même pas parler d'ex. Je n'étais même pas ta petite amie ! Et… et c'était bien comme ça. J'ai l'impression… que tout m'échappe…je me demande si… si un jour ma vie redeviendra normale… » Levi garda le silence. Le poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac était de plus en plus lourd et poisseux. Kate continua, amère : « Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je veux dire, ce type est clairement un psychopathe…tu n'as pas voulu qu'il s'en prenne à tes ex. Mais… récemment…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que… tu portais la poisse. » Levi sentit une lame glaciale lui plonger entre les côtes.

Difficile de ne pas songer à la malédiction des Ackermann en de telles circonstances…

Kate avait l'air épuisée, complètement au bout du rouleau. Perdue au milieu des draps en pagaille de son lit King Size, elle paraissait toute petite et fragile. Sa voix était monocorde lorsqu'elle reprit : « Y a-t-il une seule personne avec qui tu as décidé de partager ta vie qui ne se soit pas retrouvée en danger de mort ? La mort te poursuit Levi… plus on reste à tes côtés et plus elle est là, à attendre dans un coin… à guetter le moment propice pour frapper. Jenny était une peste, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir… Je tiens à toi. T'es un chic type mais…ma vie… J'aimerais tellement retrouvé ma vie ! Sortir sans avoir l'impression que tous les visages que je croise sont de potentiels ennemis. Ne plus craindre pour la sécurité de mes proches, de ma famille… J'ai été courageuse. Je pense… je pense que je vous ai donné du temps et… je n'y arrive plus. » Levi était toujours immobile.

Elle resta un instant sans bouger, puis tout à coup, elle saisit son coussin et lui balança de toutes ses forces : « Rends moi ma vie ! J'en ai assez ! Rends-moi ma vie ! » Levi quitta son fauteuil et fit un pas dans sa direction. Comment était-il censé réagir ?… Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait l'intention de l'approcher, elle hurla : « Non ! N'approche pas ! Va-t'en ! Sors d'ici ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je… tu…tu me transforme en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas ! Je ne veux pas te haïr ! Je ne veux pas te détester ! Je… ce n'est pas moi tout ça ! Je t'en supplie… » Elle fondit en larmes. Il se stoppa net. Elle termina sa phrase entre deux sanglots : « Ne me forces pas à te détester… » Levi répondit calmement : « Tu peux me détester Kate. Tout est de ma faute. Me détester ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. Si je n'avais pas repris contact avec toi, tu n'en serais pas là. » Comme il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'eut bien entendu parmi ses pleurs, il répéta : « Tu peux me détester si ça rend les choses plus faciles. » Puis il quitta la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanji le trouva à la cafétéria de l'hôtel.

Elle vint s'installer à ses côtés en silence. Et, comme il ne lui avait toujours adressé aucun regard au bout de dix minutes, elle déclara : « Tu dois prendre des vacances. » Levi renifla : « Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer. » Hanji pencha la tête sur le côté et pinça les lèvres : « Si. Je le peux. Et tu le sais. Kate a besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre. Cette situation vous ronge tous les deux. Ta présence ne la réconforte plus Levi. Tu dois lever le pied. Tu n'es plus capable de réfléchir correctement, tu joues exactement le jeu que Zeke veut que tu joues. Tu t'épuises…

\- Je vais bien.

-… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu n'as pas passé un moment avec Eren ? » Levi se raidit sur son siège. Hanji agita la tête : « Petra pense que tu te sens responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouve Kate. Elle pense que tu es trop impliqué sur le plan émotionnel. Mais moi je sais la vérité. » Elle saisit une tranche de pain brioché sur le comptoir : « Tu ne la hais pas, mais Kate n'a aucune importance pour toi sur le plan émotionnel… » Hanji tartina sa tranche de pain de confiture de fraise. Puis elle ajouta : « Oh bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que tu te fiches complètement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Tu penses vraiment que ce qu'elle vit est injuste. D'une certaine façon, tu te blâmes de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Et tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle s'en sorte…mais…puisque qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, toi et moi, je sais aussi que sa mort ne t'affectera pas du tout pour les raisons auxquelles tout le monde pense… » Levi déglutit malgré lui. Hanji termina, l'index théâtralement pointé vers le plafond : « La vérité, c'est que si Kate meurt, Zeke fait un pas de plus vers Eren. Tu veux que Kate reste en vie parce qu'elle lui sert de bouclier humain. » Le silence retomba.

Plus glacial et plus tranchant.

Hanji lui posa une main sur l'épaule : « Il faut que tu relativises. J'ai écouté l'enregistrement de votre discussion téléphonique… il est évident que Zeke n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est Eren. Il ne sait pas non plus qu'il s'agit du fils biologique de Carla. Et il est à _des kilomètres_ de s'imaginer qu'il s'agit d' _Angel_. Il pense que tu ne t'occupes d'Eren que parce que tu te sens responsable. Pour lui, Eren n'est qu'un pion de moindre importance. Il s'agit juste d'une façon de te prouver qu'il a fait des recherches à ton sujet et qu'il pense te connaître… » Elle agita la tête et pris un air contrit : « Mais je ne t'apprends rien. Parce que toi, de ton côté, tu as peur de lui _montrer_ qu'il a eu tort et qu'Eren est bien plus important pour toi que tout le reste. Alors… tu t'éloignes. Encore et encore…

\- A quoi ça t'avance de me dire tout ça ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? Je veux que tu te reposes Levi. Que tu reprennes le contrôle de ta vie…

\- Eren est plus en sécurité quand je ne suis pas dans les parages…

\- Ca fait trois mois que ça dure. Je pense qu'il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux. Les choses changent. Eren change. Et tu n'es pas là pour t'en rendre compte. Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à l'éventualité suivante ? Quand on aura réussi à capturer ce monstre, et je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera, est-ce qu'Eren sera resté là, tranquillement, à t'attendre ?… Il pourrait déjà être trop tard Levi. Tu pourrais déjà l'avoir perdu. Et moi, je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi et je sais que tu ne _peux pas_ te permettre de le perdre, tout simplement parce que tu ne le supporterais pas… Tu n'as plus le choix, il faut que tu apprennes à lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne peux pas. Non seulement Zeke a assassiné sa mère… mais en plus il en est obsédé. Eren… Eren risque de… » Levi serra le poing si fort que ses ongles lui percèrent la paume. Hanji fronça les sourcils : « …Je sais… mais…je suis _ton_ amie. Tu es important pour moi, Levi. Et je sens que tu ne peux plus continuer sur cette voie…Laisse Kate entre les mains de l'équipe de surveillance rapprochée. Prends une semaine ou deux, ne sois plus que…toi. Le Caporal. Rentre chez toi. Prends une douche. Dors dans ton lit puis retourne travailler au QG…Peut-être qu'ensuite, les choses t'apparaîtront plus clairement. » Levi baissa les yeux dans sa tasse de café.

Au point où il en était, quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'il écoute son conseil ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis combien de temps Levi n'avait-il pas mis les pieds au QG ?

Quatorze ou vingt jours ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Avant ça, il mettait un point d'honneur à faire acte de présence, deux à trois fois par semaine. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'enfonça dans les couloirs de son étage, il ne savait pas à quel genre d'ambiance il s'attendait. Une chose était certaine, il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir Eren. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de faire des concessions, Levi n'avait pas vraiment tenu sa part du marché. Il s'était muré dans le silence le plus complet et plus Zeke jouait avec ses nerfs et moins il avait été présent. Si bien que lorsqu'il était rentré à leur appartement la veille, il n'avait pas été surpris de le trouver vide. Ni Eren, ni En n'étaient là pour l'accueillir.

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, Levi en avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu de l'absence de l'adolescent…

Il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.

Quoiqu'il en fût, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit ce matin-là.

Deux mois d'Apprentissage, toujours dix-huit Apprentis en lisse, pas un abandon, pas une mine abattue, pas une plainte… Non seulement ils étaient tous devenus des pros de la machine à café mais en plus Petra et Eld ne juraient plus que par leur massage. Oluo et Moblit ne paraissaient plus pouvoir se passer de leur aide pour faire des recherches dans les archives. La paperasse était _à jour_. Fait extraordinaire qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois auparavant, l'année où Eren aurait dû se réveiller de son coma selon les prévisions d'Hanji et que Levi avait décidé de noyer sa déception et sa colère dans une insurmontable pile de travail.

Plus important ?

La propreté des locaux étaient…i-rré-pro-cha-ble.

Levi devait avoir un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage en pénétrant dans l'Open-Space car Eld crut bon de déclarer : « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre tout ce temps sans eux… » Levi lui jeta un regard sur le côté et hésita à s'arrêter. Une part de lui souhaitait s'isoler dans son bureau personnel, histoire de se recentrer. Petra renchérit : « Ils ont déjà presque tous validé leur spécialisation, Caporal. » Levi laissa tomber sa mallette au sol dans un bruit sourd : « Quoi ?! » Moblit hocha vivement de la tête : « Ils sont monstrueux ! Je t'assure, du jour au lendemain, ils ont réussi à trouver _le rythme parfait_. Ils se sont présentés sans faute tous les jours, à partir de midi, dans leur service de prédilection…et… _ils_ _sont tous foutrement bons_! Chacun dans leur domaine ! » Gunther paraissait rayonner de fierté : « C'est la première fois qu'on a droit au gratin du gratin ! D'habitude, les seuls Apprentis à venir tenter leur chance ici sont des élèves de la seconde, voire de la troisième classe ou encore des candidats libres en quête de frissons et de reconnaissance… mais pas cette fois ! On sent qu'ils faisaient partis des meilleurs.» Eld s'écria : « Tu devrais entendre ce qu'on raconte à leur sujet ! »

Petra éclata de rire.

Puis elle expliqua : « Oh, on ne peut pas dire que toutes les rumeurs soient élogieuses…ce n'est rien dont n'ait pas déjà l'habitude ! Par exemple, l'encadrant de Conny Springer et Sasha Braus a déclaré que la prochaine fois qu'ils détruisaient son matériel en l'utilisant _de façon inadéquate_ pour faire _les intéressants_ , il allait personnellement rédiger la facture qu'il t'enverrait dans la face pour les dégâts occasionnés ! » Oluo esquissa un rictus : « Après qu'Ulster ait sciemment humilié l'un des leurs pendant une session d'entraînement en commun, Nack a réussi à pirater son compte FaceTime … on a eu droit à sa photo en slip de bain, le dos brûlé par un méchant coup de soleil sur tous les écrans de veille du QG (oui, même celui d'Erwin) pendant deux bonnes semaines ! » Il se retenait visiblement de rire à gorge déployé quand il ajouta: « Je crois que même le Caporal Armon Fritz a commencé à surnommer Ulster l'Ecrevisse… Le mieux ? C'est qu'Armin a réussi à couvrir leur trace ! Kyle et son équipe cherchent encore les coupables…» Eld s'essuya une fausse larme de joie au bord de l'œil : « Ils grandissent si vite ! » Levi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Gunther conclut, retenant à peine son sourire : « Je crois qu'on peut dire que la réputation de notre Escadron est devenu encore plus infâme qu'avant leur arrivée… »

Levi attendit qu'il soit environ 14h avant de se décider à approcher de l'Open Space réservé aux Apprentis de l'étage.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre ou cinq à ne pas avoir réussi à faire valider leur spécialisation par l'un des membres de l'Escadron. Mais ils avaient déclaré ne vouloir commencer leurs premières missions de terrain que lorsqu'ils seraient _tous_ prêts à passer à l'étape suivante. Après avoir constaté une telle cohésion d'équipe, même pour des gamins qui avaient passé les trois dernières années à vivre l'enfer des camps de Keith Shadis côte à côte, Levi était obligé d'être curieux…

L'Open Space était animé.

Levi y jeta un bref coup d'œil, pas bien certain de ce qu'il s'attendait à y trouver.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient assis sur leur bureau. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Ils avaient visiblement l'air décontractés. Seuls Conny et Sasha étaient encore attablés devant une montagne de paperasse et affichaient une mine affreuse. Hannah, Mina et Armin tentaient manifestement de les encourager. Mais Mikasa était loin d'être aussi gentille … : « Si vous n'aviez pas le crâne aussi dur ! Vous ne seriez pas les seuls à avoir autant de travail en retard ! Alors maintenant la ferme et activez-vous ! »

Eren, Jean et Berthold étaient en pleine discussion.

Ils agitaient les mains et paraissaient vraiment s'appliquer à trouver des pour et des contre. Etait-il préférable de couler un cadavre au fond du fleuve qui traversait le Nord de la capitale avec une plaque de béton ou était-il plus prudent de le fondre à l'acide avant d'enterrer le tonneau dans les fondations d'un immeuble en construction ? L'un dans l'autre, Levi se demandait grandement comment leur conversation avait pu en arriver là (lui il préférait nettement l'acide mais il aurait plutôt choisi d'enterrer les preuves dans une décharge publique.)

Cette ambiance détendue était ahurissante.

Et bien malgré lui, Levi n'avait pu faire autrement que de se sentir un peu plus léger.

Il était étrange de constater que le monde continuait de tourner. Leur insouciance et leur joie de vivre lui firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il comprit pourquoi Hanji lui avait proposé de _prendre des vacances_ en _retournant au QG_ (parfait paradoxe). Les Apprentis avaient réussi l'exploit de faire germer cette même atmosphère, bonne enfant et presque familiale, que celle qui avait soudé Levi et son équipe… Eren explosa de rire quand, après que Krista leur eut gentiment fait remarquer que le mieux pour cacher un corps c'était encore de l'incinérer puis de faire du compost avec les cendres, Reiner avait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser cette occasion pour la complimenter sur son sens écologique et pratique.

Levi réprima à grande peine le frisson qui lui remonta le long du bras.

Ciel.

Qu'est-ce que ce son avait pu lui manquer !

Hanji avait raison. Son cœur était parcheminé et courbaturé. Ses muscles épuisés de toujours être sur le qui-vive. Ses nerfs à deux doigts de lâcher…mais en à peine quelques heures, il avait soudain à nouveau l'impression que tout n'était pas si noir… Levi retourna calmement dans son bureau personnel, s'installa et acheva les derniers documents qu'Erwin lui avait demandé de rédiger. Puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de l'horloge mural qui trônait au-dessus de sa porte close.

Eren avait l'air…

…heureux ?

…Accompli ?

C'était exactement ce que Levi avait voulu lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner de lui et pourtant il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer ou même de se sentir amer. L'indépendance d'Eren l'avait toujours inquiété. Il était étrange de remarquer que l'adolescent supportait paradoxalement aussi mal la solitude qu'il était incapable de subit la moindre contrainte. Eren voguait de droite à gauche, il était impossible de le retenir ou de le contrôler. La seule assurance qu'avait vraiment Levi, c'était d'être _cet endroit_ où l'adolescent reviendrait toujours, sans faute.

Et il avait la désagréable sensation que c'était un privilège temporaire.

Quelque chose pour lequel il devait lutter à chaque instant…

C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il avait décidé de laisser à Eren le temps de grandir avant de lui avouer ses sentiments…

Levi avait voulu bien faire, mais force lui avait été de constater que lorsqu'il l'avait décidé, Eren pouvait se montrer incroyablement doué pour faire taire ses émotions. Levi s'était retrouvé à constamment le titiller, le provoquer, s'assurer en quelques sortes que l'adolescent éprouvait toujours en à son encontre le moindre petit sentiment amoureux. Levi savait qu'Eren était en possession d'une part de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus offrir à quiconque d'autre. Qu'Eren occupait une place, que personne d'autre ne pourrait combler. Eren avait parlé de 'partenaire' lorsqu'il avait évoqué leur lien particulier. Levi ne savait pas trop ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire en définitive…il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Mais une chose était certaine à ses yeux, ce _partenariat_ n'était pas forcément quelque chose d'irrévocable…

Levi détestait cette insécurité. Ce sentiment pesant d'abandon. Devait-il toujours faire en sorte d'être celui qui ' _fait des efforts_ ', qui _'lutte contre sa nature_ ' prudente, taciturne et détachée, pour aller vers Eren ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour qu'Eren l'aime et reste à ses côtés ? Que se passerait-il si Levi se montrait vulnérable ou perdu ? Que se passerait-il s'il _arrêtait d'essayer_ …Visiblement, son absence n'affectait pas l'adolescent plus que ça. Eren semblait même mettre un point d'honneur à lui laisser tout l'espace qu'il souhaitait…

A quoi Levi s'était-il attendu ?

Peut-être qu'une part de lui-même souhaitait qu'Eren fasse un scandale, ou du moins cherche davantage à s'imposer, le tirer hors de son retranchement. Qu'Eren lui montre qu'il avait _besoin de lui_ sur un autre plan que le physique. Peut-être qu'une infime partie de Levi, comme un enfant revêche, voulait qu'on le poursuive…

Il jura.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'autant se prendre la tête. Pas son genre de ruminer de cette façon. Il avait envie de voir Eren. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sauter le pas ? Il saisit son biper et composa rapidement le numéro de l'adolescent.

D'ici quelques minutes, Eren allait entrer dans son bureau.

Peut-être qu'alors les choses lui apparaîtraient plus clairement. Et qu'il saurait enfin où il en était, ce qu'il désirait, comment arranger les choses…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'Eren pénétra dans son bureau, il avait une tasse de café à la main.

L'adolescent effectua un rapide salut, le poing contre le cœur, avant de s'approcher et sereinement poser la tasse sur le côté de son espace de travail. Levi suivit chacun de ses déplacements du regard. Son uniforme lui allait encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Levi eut l'impression de redécouvrir sa silhouette élancée et chacun des traits de son visage alors qu'une minute plus tôt, il avait été si sûr de les connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Est-ce que ça ne faisait vraiment que deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé en tête à tête ?

Eren avait eu dix-neuf ans quatre mois plus tôt. Levi le trouvait vraiment plus adulte vêtu de son uniforme. Mais les dernières traces d'enfance semblaient aujourd'hui avoir tout à fait quitté son visage. Il avait les traits fins, bien dessinés, son expression était plus endurcie mais pas rigide. Il avait l'air bien plus reposé et disponible que dans ses souvenirs. Le cœur de Levi se serra un peu plus. Eren avait l'air _d'aller parfaitement bien._ Levi baissa les yeux vers la tasse de café puis souffla : « Je ne crois pas avoir utilisé le code précisant que je souhaitais une boisson… » Eren haussa simplement un sourcil avant de répliquer : « Je me suis permis d'anticiper. En général, l'heure à laquelle _vous_ réclamez votre café se situe dans cette plage horaire, juste avant d'entamer vos relectures de rapports. _Caporal_. » Levi agrandit les yeux de surprise.

Eren avait utilisé un ton si formel et si professionnel…

…qu'il était impossible de ne pas noter qu'il essayait d'une façon ou d'une autre de le faire réagir.

Etait-il en colère ?

Ils n'étaient que deux dans cette pièce. La distance créée par son langage formel rendait l'atmosphère tendue. Levi demanda : « Est-ce que vous avez appris par cœur notre routine ? » Il saisit la tasse de café, la renifla puis goûta. C'était… absolument parfait. Comme il l'aimait, corsé avec un nuage de lait. Eren dût remarquer sa surprise car lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, l'adolescent retenait à peine son sourire victorieux : « Ymir était la patronne d'un café très en vogue à Shinganshina pendant nos deux dernières années à l'académie. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant pour elle de cerner vos préférences, Caporal… » Est-ce qu'Eren essayait vraiment de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

Levi n'y tint plus, sourcils froncés, il demanda : « On n'est que deux dans ce bureau. Est-ce que le vouvoiement fait partie d'un nouveau délire ? » Pendant une fraction de seconde, Eren perdit un peu de sa prestance. Un éclair de tristesse lui traversa les yeux, le bleu de ses prunelles parut se fondre dans un océan de verdure, les teintant d'un turquoise azuré. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il souffla : « J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile de se parler comme ça. Je ne sais plus comment je suis censé m'adresser à toi… il a des tas de choses que j'aimerais dire. Mais plus j'essaie de les formuler et… moins j'ai l'impression que c'est _exactement_ ce que j'ai _envie_ de dire… » Il leva les yeux au ciel et eut visiblement du mal à déglutir : « Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher… » Levi sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de croire qu'en réalité, Eren était juste devenu meilleur à cacher ses véritables émotions ?

Est-ce qu'Eren trouvait lui aussi cette situation insupportable ?

Levi déglutit à son tour : « Approche. » Eren posa les yeux sur lui, incrédule. Levi s'était écarté de son bureau et s'était tourné vers l'adolescent. Un bras tendu dans sa direction, il l'invitait à traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Eren parut se figer un instant, hésitant. Une myriade de questions dansa dans le bleu-vert de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à couvrir la distance. Quand il fut à sa portée, Levi lui agrippa le poignet et l'incita à s'installer, à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Presque immédiatement, une onde de chaleur, douloureuse, lui traversa le corps.

Cette chaleur, ce contact, cette présence que Levi connaissait par cœur, serrée tout contre lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il en avait rêvé. C'était un soulagement presque coupable qui lui perçait la poitrine alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'Eren était en train de discrètement lui renifler le cou. La tête posée sur son épaule, le rythme cardiaque de l'adolescent était complètement erratique. Levi ferma les yeux un moment. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient toujours aussi simples que ça. Aussi simple que cette étreinte. Il aurait voulu qu'Eren et lui, puissent s'en contenter, afin d'être rassuré sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Sur le coup, il était facile de se dire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, que quoiqu'il advienne, ils continuaient d'avoir _besoin_ l'un de l'autre…

Mais c'était une étreinte à sens unique.

Les bras d'Eren étaient ballants, le long de son corps, en retenue. C'était un peu comme si l'adolescent s'était retrouvé coincé dans cette embrassade, malgré lui. Leur relation s'était peu à peu effritée pour arriver dans cet état précaire et instable. Est-ce qu'Eren ne pensait pas avoir le droit de le toucher compte tenu de leur dispute ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'en avait simplement plus envie ? Puis Eren brisa le silence : « Tu me manques….tu me manques tellement… » Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Elle tremblait presque. Et tout à coup, la plupart des doutes de Levi fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il murmura à son tour : « Tu me manques aussi… » Eren continua, sur un ton un peu plus assuré : « Si c'est vrai, alors arrêtons tout ça. Arrêtons d'avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre. » Il s'écarta du torse de Levi pour le regarder droit dans les yeux : « Je suis prêt à te parler, si tu l'es aussi…dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Levi… » Son regard était suppliant.

Levi sentit tous ses muscles se crisper.

 _« …Je crois savoir qu'elle a adopté un petit garçon? Eren Ackermann, c'est bien ça ?…_ _Vos attaches sont un frein à votre potentiel. La solitude est la seule à pouvoir révéler chez un homme, la nature de son vrai 'moi intérieur'…. »_ La voix métallisée et glaciale de Zeke avait surgi du néant et son cœur s'était littéralement stoppé dans sa poitrine.

Zeke comptait s'en prendre à Eren en définitive.

Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait du vrai Angel.

Levi s'était juré de ne jamais lui en laissé l'opportunité...

 _« Y a-t-il une seule personne avec qui tu as décidé de partager ta vie qui ne se soit pas retrouvée en danger de mort ? La mort te poursuit Levi… plus on reste à tes côtés et plus elle est là, à attendre dans un coin… à guetter le moment propice pour frapper… »_ Kate. Kate n'avait pas tort. Tout comme Levi l'avait toujours plus ou moins su tout au fond de lui, il y avait une sorte de force providentielle qui forçait les Ackermann à suivre le chemin de la guerre et la destruction. La violence faisait partie intégrante de leur vie. Elle leur arrachait absolument tout…

Le regard d'Eren s'était teinté d'une couleur de plus en plus bleu, alors que Levi laissait obstinément s'allonger le silence. L'adolescent déclara d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui montrait davantage à quel point il était blessé : « Tu ne comptes pas m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as accepté notre compromis juste parce que tu espérais réussir à régler ton problème tout seul avant d'avoir à m'en parler…En réalité, peu importe à quel point je me démène, tu ne veux même pas _essayer_ de me confiance... » Levi gronda : « Tu parles de confiance ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas le premier ce qui cloche avec toi depuis des mois ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ? Qu'on se rejette la faute l'un sur l'autre sans jamais avoir à s'expliquer ?!

 _-_ Tu mélanges absolument tout, Eren. Ce qui t'arrive est _personnel_ alors que mon problème est _professionnel_. Je ne suis pas obligé de te tenir au courant de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles je travaille. Tu es un _Apprenti_. » Eren se redressa, halluciné : « _Professionnel ?_ Tu trouves que cette affaire est complètement _professionnelle_? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ces jours-ci ? T'as l'air à bout de forces ! Une simple affaire ne te mettrait jamais dans cet état-là ! Tu _travailles_ même en dehors de tes heures de service ! Tu ne rentres plus à l'appartement ! C'est à peine si on se croise ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour m'éviter et tout à coup, une fois de temps en temps, tu rappliques et m'enlace comme si…comme si rien n'avait changé ! » Levi avait serré le poing : « Tu n'avais pas l'air si dérangé que ça avant maintenant…

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que mon absence avait l'air de te poser autant de problèmes que ça, il y a quelques minutes… » Les yeux d'Eren lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il répondit : « Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je peux me sentir…

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui ! J'en suis même certain ! Je ne suis plus un lycéen, j'ai mon diplôme et même si je suis en année d'Apprentissage, tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! Bientôt nous aurons tous validé notre spécialisation, tu as dit toi-même que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ça, mais on l'a fait ! Tu peux me faire confiance pour…

\- Non. » Eren écarquilla les yeux, visiblement touché. Levi agita la tête : « Je ne peux pas te _faire confiance_ , Eren. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la confiance. C'est mon travail, ma responsabilité. Je ne vais pas te parler de cette affaire. » Il avait voulu se montrer ferme et résolu. Eren paraissait bouillir de l'intérieur : « T'es tellement borné ! Je suis Brigadier Levi ! Pas ton _protégé_! Arrêtons de nous voiler la face, ton travail _c'est ta vie_! Ça a toujours été le cas, il n'y a pas de grande différence ! Est-ce que je ne fais pas moi aussi partie de ta vie ?! Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop de demander de vouloir partager ce genre de choses ? Quelle place est-ce que j'occupe pour toi ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Je vais bientôt faire partie de ton Escadron ! Il serait temps que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, non ?!

\- Te faire confiance ? » Levi se redressa à son tour, la mâchoire crispée : « Tu viens à peine de valider ta spécialisation et tu crois déjà pouvoir changer le monde ? Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors j'ai d'autant plus raison. Sache que même si tu faisais effectivement partie de mon équipe, je reste ton supérieur et je décide de ce que tu as ou non, besoin de savoir. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, _ne mélange pas tout,_ gamin. » Ils se figèrent. Debout face à face, tendus.

Eren avait légèrement tressailli lorsque Levi l'avait appelé 'gamin'.

Ses traits se durcirent à vue d'œil. Il se redressa d'un coup, rigide et effectua un bref salut militaire avant de déclarer : « Message reçu cinq sur cinq, _Caporal._ Dorénavant, je ferais en sorte de ne plus tout _mélanger_. » Puis sans demander son reste, il tourna les talons. Levi jura, balança un coup de pied dans sa corbeille à papier et avant qu'Eren n'atteigne la porte, le cœur battant, il gronda : « On n'a pas fini de parler. » Eren ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, il saisit la poignée et se tourna à demi pour lui lancer un regard plein de défi : « Je crois que si, au contraire. Tout était très clair.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de t'en aller…

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il y a une ligne très nette entre ta vie professionnelle et la personnelle. Puisque je suis si _jeune et inexpérimenté_ , j'ai peut-être loupé quelques détails, mais là, tout de suite, la conversation était-elle d'ordre privé ou professionnel ? Comme j'ai eu la sensation que c'était d'ordre privé, je m'octroie le droit de quitter les lieux. » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté et siffla : « Mais, vous êtes libre de me biper si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, _Caporal_. » Il quitta à ces mots le bureau tout en se retenant très visiblement de claquer la porte.

Levi prit un instant avant de saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et même après que cet instant fut passé, une large partie de lui-même refusait d'accepter les faits pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il venait de tirer sur la corde une fois de trop. Eren avait l'air déterminé à ne plus se laisser approcher. Levi n'avait absolument aucune expérience dans le domaine, du coup il ne savait pas encore dans quelle mesure ce qu'il pensait était vraie. Ni s'il existait la moindre chance de réparer les dégâts. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais il ne trouvait aucun autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Une rupture.

* * *

 **DU CAAALME!**

 **Posez TOUTES ces ARMES au sol!**

 **DOUUUUUUUUUUUCEEEEEEEMENT!**

 ***Auteure qui prend la fuite***


	9. Chapitre 7

_***Timide***_

 _ **Coucou !**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de profiter du fait que vous n'ayez pas encore lu le chapitre 6 au moment ou je poste ceci pour...continuer de parler!**_

 _ **Hum hum...ainsi je peux vous rappeler d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes vignettes, très gentiment dessiné par ma bien aimée (qui les colorise petit à petit la folle!) J'ai nommée la grande Kizzbloo (Love you honey! Même si t'as la peau qui se décroche des os en ce moment, en tant qu'immortels on se comprend si bien) !**_

 ** _Et aussi pour vous dire que...ce chapitre est tout aussi, voir plus brutal sur le plan émotionnel pour nos deux bébés...et que comme je vous l'avais promis, les choses grimpent et vont grimper encore crescendo, jusqu'à...L'EXPLOSION finale! Vous allez me haïr...et m'aimer? Car comme je vous l'ai dit au tout déééébut, j'ADORE LE BONHEUR ET LES HAPPY ENDINGS! (notez tout de même que le mot Happy est a prendre avec des pincettes avec moi...un peu du style je suis veuve, malade en phase terminale, mon chien a disparu cette année, mes enfants m'ont regné mais...hey! Y a des frites à la cantine ce midi...Ok, c'est pas drôle, j'arrête!) Je promet que les choses vont finir par s'arranger pour nos deux idiots...alors ne pleurer pas trop._**

 ** _Gardez vos larmes pour les prochains chapitres...(genre, je dis prochain mais, en vrai, ça sera vraiment genre vers le milieu de la saison...comme vous ne savez pas où est le milieu, ce que je dis n'a aucun sens et je vais de ce pas me taire...)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_ **:** _ **I'll Always Be There For You**_

Eren ne comptait plus que sur sa colère pour tenir le coup.

A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de sombrer, il se raccrochait désespérément à son ressentiment pour rebondir.

Depuis leur dernière dispute, un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que les derniers M.P réussissent à obtenir leur validation. Une fois le dernier papier signé, l'Escadron s'était réuni pour les aider à déménager leurs affaires dans l'Open Space principale et les féliciter.

Eren aurait voulu vraiment ressentir l'excitation qu'enfin avoir le droit d'effectuer des missions sur le terrain provoquait chez ses camarades. Il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais bien que Levi et lui partagent depuis deux jours le même espace de travail, aucun d'eux n'avait fait mine de vouloir arranger les choses. La situation avait l'air figée. Et irrémédiable.

Ce matin-là, quand Levi était entré dans la salle, il était suivi de très près par un inconnu.

Un garçon qui devait avoir environ leur âge, si on ne se fiait qu'à son apparence.

Il était grand, plutôt musclé, taillé en V. Le sourire béat affiché sur son visage illuminait ses yeux vert kaki. Quelques tâches d'émeraude entouraient son iris. Il était blond et transpirait la joie de vivre. Levi n'était pas du genre à être tactile. Il avait une sorte d'aura qui interdisait qu'on empiète sur son espace vital. Cette aura ne s'évanouissait que lorsqu'il baissait sa garde, lorsqu'on parvenait à passer le stade de simples connaissances. C'était un phénomène très rare. Si rare qu'Eren ne put s'empêcher, avachi dans son fauteuil, la mine renfrognée, de remarquer immédiatement que cet inconnu se tenait _beaucoup trop proche_ de Levi. Levi qui pourtant, avait été d'humeur aussi exécrable qu'Eren ses derniers jours, mais qui ne semblait pas une seule seconde déranger par leur proximité.

Pire, lorsque le blond se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, son regard vert, pétillant, scannant toute la salle, Levi esquissa un rictus et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Eren sentit poindre un grondement scandalisé qu'il réprima à grande peine en enfonçant les griffes dans sa paume, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de se raccrocher à sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice pour faire taire l'élan de jalousie qui venait de lui percer le cœur.

Levi échangea quelques mots avec son équipe. Eld lui fit une blague qui lui valut l'un de ses regards noirs les plus blasés. Puis il agita la tête et reporta enfin son attention sur les M.P.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils partageaient l'espace de travail de leurs mentors, idoles et anciens professeurs, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas assez à l'aise pour se décoincer. Certes l'honneur était immense et ça donnait un côté un peu plus conventionnel à leur journée de travail, mais Eren déplorait grandement l'ambiance joyeuse (et totalement dingue) qu'ils s'étaient permis dans leur Open-Space pour Apprentis… Levi balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fraction de seconde sur Eren. Celui-ci réprima le frisson qui lui remontait le long de l'échine alors qu'une certaine part de lui jubilait à l'idée que ce regard bleu acier se pose sur lui. Pour faire la part des choses, Eren haussa un sourcil et lui lança l'un de ses regards les plus provocateurs.

Levi plissa les yeux mais ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il ne lui demanda même pas de se redresser, pour la forme.

A la place, il commença son discours : « Shadis m'avait dit que vous étiez l'une des plus belles bandes de tarés qu'il ait jamais connu depuis notre passage à l'académie… je ne voulais pas y croire. Vous nous avez prouvé que vous étiez largement à la hauteur de votre réputation. Félicitations, vous avez gagné le droit de participer aux missions sur le terrain. Bienvenus à la Brigade des Ailes de la Liberté les morveux. » Sasha fit un roulement de tambour sur son bureau avant de crier : « Les M.P entrent dans la danse, faites place ! » Son cri parut être le signal pour que tous les autres se mettent à hurler en chœur : « AHOUUUUUUU ! » Imitant une meute de loups, les deux mains en portevoix, la tête rejetée en arrière. Eren ne put retenir le sourire débile qui lui fleurit sur les lèvres en voyant l'air ahuris qui s'était affiché sur les visages de Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Levi, son inconnu et Moblit. Hanji, elle, s'était contentée d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, certaines choses, même sous la pression hiérarchique, n'allait pas changer. Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'Eren aimait autant sa bande de dégénérés.

C'était d'autant plus jouissif de les voir agir de cette façon, par simple mécanisme, quand on savait comme Eren, que la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient crus parfaitement sains d'esprit jusqu'à la moitié de la Terminale. Avant de se rendre compte que leur sens commun n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui des adolescents normaux de leur âge… Le choc avait été dur à encaisser mais aucun n'avait pourtant fait marche arrière. ' _Montre-moi tes amis, je te dirais qui tu es._ ' Disait l'adage. Le simple fait qu'ils réussissent tous à s'entendre avec Eren, Sasha, Conny, Mikasa et Ymir en disait long sur eux…ils n'auraient pas dû être si surpris de se découvrir un peu timbré sur les bords.

Levi leva la main et le silence finit par revenir petit à petit.

Quand ils furent tous calmes et prêt à l'écouter, il déclara : « Du coup, j'en profite pour vous présenter le dix-neuvième élément de votre groupe… » Tout sourire, le blond qui se tenait à sa droite s'avança d'un pas et effectua le salut militaire : « Je m'appelle Léo Braveheart. C'est un honneur pour moi d'intégrer les rangs des légendaires Ailes de la Liberté. Vous avez tous l'air super sympa, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! » Eren cilla. Léo. Ce prénom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu ?

Levi indiqua à l'adolescent l'un des trois derniers bureaux vide de la pièce d'un vague geste de la main.

Une fois que Léo fut installé, Levi précisa : « Comme vous avez pu le constater ce matin, on vous a déposé de petits cadeaux sur vos bureaux… » En effet, dès leur arrivée, ils avaient remarqué que chacun d'entre eux avaient sur son bureau une impressionnante pile de documents. Il y avait des plaintes, des informations en vrac fournies par le service de Renseignements à trier et classer, les rapports de diverses affaires closes à relire ou rédiger… Levi expliqua : « Voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Si je considère que vous faites trop de bruits, je vous renvoie récurer les chiottes, sans gants, sur deux étages. Toutes les missions que vous allez entreprendre seront faites sous la supervision d'un 'adulte', nous continuons d'être vos mentors et supérieurs jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez un poste de Titulaire à la fin de l'année. Pour tout le reste, je considérerais que vous êtes des membres à part entière de mon Escadron. Le fait que vous soyez Apprentis ne m'empêchera pas de vous sanctionner, et que je vous le dise tout de suite, _je déteste_ avoir à écouter les plaintes des autres services ou des autres Caporaux. Alors soyez sérieux, si vous faites une connerie ayez la décence…de ne pas vous faire gauler. » Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Levi esquissa un sourire qui s'évanouit dès qu'il reprit son monologue : « Vous travaillerez toujours en équipe. Et vous allez continuer à vous perfectionner en allant effectuer des missions de renfort dans le service de votre spécialisation. De plus, il ne doit pas passer un seul jour où vous faites l'impasse sur votre entraînement. » Il fit quelques pas et continua : « Comme vous le savez déjà, cet Escadron est le seul à pouvoir fonctionner en total autonomie. C'est pour conserver cette autonomie qu'on a choisi d'accepter plusieurs profils de soldats. Nous avons donc… » Il posa une la main sur l'épaule d'Oluo.

Celui-ci tenta de prendre son air le plus revêche dans l'espoir de se rendre plus intimidant, ne réussissant qu'à paraître un peu gauche. Levi exposa : « Oluo Bozado, chargé de gérer notre branche Informatique. Armin Arlert, Nach Tius, vous avez majoré cette spécialisation, vous serez donc les références en matière de cyber-délinquance. Vous serez aussi chargé de la récolte d'informations sur les réseaux, de surveillance, de la supervision des interventions en tant que vigie, de la protection d'informations sensibles, de la création des systèmes de fonctionnement et/ou de sécurité de nos divers gadgets… » Il ajouta : « Frantz et Thomas ont obtenu d'assez bons résultats dans la matière pour vous seconder en cas de besoin. »

Levi passa au suivant : « Moblit Berner, sera à la tête de notre branche Ingénierie et Innovation. Frantz et Tom ayant majoré dans ce domaine, s'occuperont avec lui de la création et l'entretien de nos équipements et nos armes. » Moblit lui sourit doucement. Il avait l'air avenant et paraissait même assez effacé au milieu de son groupe. Ce qui compte tenu des phénomènes présents, donnait envie de lui faire confiance et lui conférait une aura de grand sage. Eren était sans doute le seul à ne pas tomber dans le panneau, il savait pour l'avoir fréquenté en dehors du bureau ou de l'académie, que le sens commun de Moblit était aussi tordu que celui de tous les autres, si ce n'était plus.

Levi poussa un soupir et présenta d'un geste vague de la main : « Voici Hanji Zoé. Chef de notre branche Médical…elle travaille souvent de concert avec l'Ingénierie…Krista, Hannah, vous êtes les seules à avoir majoré dans son service. Si je n'avais qu'un conseil c'est, essayez de rester en vie. Oh…et ne l'approchez pas quand elle a la bave aux lèvres…

\- Leeeevi ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! Je suis très gentille ! » Un vent de doute commun plana un instant dans la salle. Hanji écrasa une larme de dépit : « Tu sais que je vais trouver un moyen de me venger pour cet affront, pas vrai ?

\- J'en doute. Pas si tu tiens à la vie de M. Pingles 85. J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir combien de temps pouvait nager une souris avant de se laisser couler…

\- Tu es un monstre ! » Levi l'ignora : « Daz sera également habilité à porter le brassard des médecins de terrain en cas de problème. Fait en sorte d'être toujours prêt à intervenir, gamin. » Daz acquiesça vivement, légèrement blême.

Levi s'approcha ensuite d'Eld. Le blond agita la main comme pour leur dire coucou. Levi déclara : « Eld Jinn. Responsable de la branche Renseignements… je ne crois pas qu'il faille vraiment expliciter en quoi ça consiste. Mais juste pour donner quelques exemples, en gros, ce seront ceux qui iront fouiner absolument partout. Dénicher de nouvelles informations, dépatouiller le vrai du faux, enquêter discrètement, trier les tonnes de conneries que peuvent répertorier le service de Renseignement pour déterminer si l'info nous concerne ou non… Bref. Les fouilles merdes. » Le sourire d'Eld s'était peu à peu évanoui mais le groupe des M.P se rappelant des diverses questions ayant trait au domaine des Renseignements dans le questionnaire qui leur avait été fourni lors de leur premier jour, ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Eld soupira : « Il fait comme s'il nous détestait mais en réalité, il nous adore. C'est un peu grâce à nous après tout si tout le monde a encore un job !

\- Tch. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu te sentes pousser des couilles, on dirait que ces morveux sont une majorité de fouille merde… Du coup, pour vous les références en la matière sont, Marco Bolt, Ymir Wolf et Mina… en soutien, Armin, Eren, Jean et Krista…quand je vous disais que ça en faisait un paquet…

\- Nous sommes l'avenir.

\- Essayez au moins de ne pas devenir aussi cons que lui. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, il désigna Petra de la main : « Petra Ral, en charge de notre unité de Sniper et de Soutien logistique. C'est grâce à elle si vous ne retrouvez jamais en rade de balles et que vos sacoches restent toujours aussi complètes, elle adapte l'équipement au type de mission, s'occupe des réserves, elle couvre nos arrières…Bref ! A compter d'aujourd'hui, elle pourra déléguer un peu de sa charge à Jean Kirstein ou Berthold Hoover. Tom devrait aussi être capable de leur filer un coup de main si besoin est, vu ses résultats. » Levi termina son tour en tapotant le bras de Gunther : « Voici Gunther Schulz, le chef incontesté de la branche d'Intervention. Combats rapprochés, interventions à coups de matraques, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. C'est ici qu'on a stocké tous les muscles de l'Escadron. »

Levi esquissa un rictus : « Entre les fouilles merde et les gros bras, votre année est assez équilibrée. Mikasa, Sasha Braus, Reiner Braun, Conny Springer, Léo Braveheart, Daz et Eren…vous avez tous majorés dans la matière. Avec une mention spéciale pour compétence en Déminage pour Berthold… » Après quoi, il poussa un soupir : « Et enfin. Il y a…moi. Erwin aime appeler ma fonction Leadership. C'est juste un mot Antyen qu'il a emprunté au hasard parce que Tête à claque avait soit disant une connotation négative et peu professionnelle. Nous sommes les mange-merde. Tout ce que fera votre équipe de travers ? Ce sera uniquement de votre faute. A vous les rapports interminables, les remontrances à deux balles, les réunions indigestes et les heures sup. Eren, Jean, Mikasa, bienvenus en Enfer. » Et comme s'il voulait mettre un dernier point d'honneur à son discours il ajouta : « Votre poste de Leader ne deviendra permanent qu'à la fin de l'année d'Apprentissage. Si vous y arrivez, nous devrons nous réunir tous les quatre pour prendre des décisions. En attendant, je suis le seul patron à bord. » Eren souffla avant même de l'avoir vraiment décidé : « Maniaque du contrôle. »

Un débordement qui aurait pu largement passer dans le décor, s'il n'y avait pas un tel silence dans la salle.

Levi le vrilla du regard : « T'as quelque chose à dire ? » Il haussa un sourcil : « Non, pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt du type _à mélanger_ les choses, du coup, je préfère garder mon opinion pour moi. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, c'est _vous le patron_. » L'atmosphère devint tout à coup glacial. Eren ne savait pas pour quelle raison il s'acharnait encore à soutenir le regard de Levi, ni même pourquoi il l'avait provoqué.

Le moment était plus tôt sympathique jusque-là.

Peut-être qu'il était bien moins maître de lui qu'il ne l'avait cru…

Levi siffla : « Tout le monde au travail. Sauf toi Eren, tu vas venir dans mon bu… » Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, sa sonnerie de portable retentit. Eren ne l'avait jamais entendu celle-là. Elle était stridente et alarmante. Il se demanda qui pouvait mériter l'attribution d'une telle sonnerie … Dans tous les cas, ça avait l'air sacrément important. Levi s'était immédiatement tendu, le visage blême, la mâchoire crispée. Il décrocha, écouta quelques minutes, puis il s'écria : « J'arrive. » Avant de raccrocher et de partir en trombe. Les membres de son équipe se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, chuchotèrent un instant, puis quittèrent tous la salle avec le même empressement, à l'exception de Gunther qui s'avança vers eux et déclara : « Je vais m'occuper de vous pour aujourd'hui. Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas. » Eren aussi inquiet qu'hors de lui avait suivi toute la scène avec une boule au ventre.

Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave dans l'affaire qui hantait Levi ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren n'arrivait même pas à lire les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire l'impasse sur son mauvais pressentiment, mais il était si fort qu'il lui retournait l'estomac.

Il ne suivait que d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se déroulait autour de lui. Hannah s'émerveillait : « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! On a réussi, c'est pour de bon cette fois ! On va aller sur le terrain… » Armin était enchanté : « Le matériel ici est _vraiment meilleur_ que celui de l'espace dédié aux Apprentis… » Thomas souriait malgré lui : « J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un monument historique ! » Léo était néanmoins celui qui se montrait le plus enthousiaste et parlait le plus fort : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois là ! Que je vais travailler _ici_ , avec le _Caporal_ ! Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on aura beaucoup de missions sous sa supervision ? Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il accepterait de participer à une de nos interventions si on lui demandait ? Oh, ciel ! Il faut que je me plonge dans les archives ! J'ai toujours voulu le _revoir en action_! Ce type est quasiment un _dieu_! » Eren se retint à grande peine de grogner, pour autant, il n'avait plus l'intention de laisser tranquillement cet intrus prendre ses aises : « Ça fait au moins trois mois qu'on se fend le cul pour mériter notre place dans cet Open Space et toi tu débarques comme une fleur de nulle part ? Est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment tu t'es démerdé ?! » Krista lui lança un regard désapprobateur : « Eren ! »

Il l'ignora, le regard résolument braqué sur Léo.

Contrairement à 90% des individus en de telles circonstances, Léo ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, une lueur amusée dansa dans ses prunelles vertes : « Oh ! En voilà un qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ! » Ymir soupira : « Excuse-le. Apparemment, il est dans son humeur ' _Va chier, le monde !'_. Je t'assure qu'en général il est plutôt sympa comme garçon… » Léo agita la tête, toujours sans rompre le contact visuel avec Eren : « Non, pas la peine de l'excuser, j'adore la franchise. On me dit même souvent que je suis beaucoup trop franc pour mon propre bien. J'ai, genre, zéro filtre. » Eren sentit ses lèvres se retrousser et seule la présence soudaine de la main d'Armin sur son genou l'empêcha de lui grogner au visage, tous crocs dehors.

Léo détacha enfin les yeux et expliqua : « J'ai été diplôme de l'académie Survey Corp., comme vous ! Sauf que j'étais à l'annexe d'Hemel… » Mina avait l'air impressionnée, et très légèrement intéressée aussi. Eren la soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour les blonds et plaignait intérieurement Thomas qu'elle ne considérait définitivement pas comme un intérêt romantique plausible, malgré tous ses efforts… Elle s'exclama : « Ouah ! C'est la première fois qu'on rencontre un élève issu d'une annexe ! » Léo acquiesça avec enthousiasme : « En général, on n'a pas envie de quitter la ville où on a grandi, même si la capitale est attirante…qui voudrait quitter sa famille et ses amis ? » Eren répliqua : « Est-ce qu'on doit en conclure que tu n'as ni famille, ni amis ou alors que t'es un ingrat de première doublé d'un arriviste ? » Krista avait l'air doublement outrée : « Eren ! » Mais Léo ne paraissait pas du tout affecté : « Eh bien, je dirais plutôt l'option une. Il s'avère que je suis orphelin depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Quant aux amis, disons que mon côté 'sans filtre' n'était pas du goût de tout le monde…entre ça et mes multiples arrestations pour coups et blessures, agressions aggravées, etc. Je crois que j'étais le seul E.C de ma promo ! Pas facile de se faire des amis dans ces conditions… » Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe.

Léo semblait parfaitement imperméable et toujours aussi joyeux.

Krista posa sur Eren un regard qui signifiait sans doute ' _Est-ce que t'es fier de toi ?_ ' Ce à quoi Eren répondit par un simple haussement de sourcils, signifiant ' _Rien à foutre_.' Pour appuyer son désintérêt quant à l'histoire du blond, il fit remarquer : « Ce qui ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu n'intègres cet Escadron que trois mois plus tard.

\- Oh ! Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai pas répondu à ta question. Eh bien…j'étais Apprenti dans un Escadron à Hemel mais j'ai assassiné mon Caporal alors… » Le silence qui suivit était hautement plus lourd que le précédent. Mina ricana, incertaine : « Tu…tu as fait quoi ? » Daz agita la tête : « Il plaisante ! » Léo fronça légèrement les sourcils : « Non, non. Je dis la vérité. J'avais remarqué qu'il était un peu louche, alors je l'ai suivi. Il s'en est rendu compte et a essayé de me tuer. Alors je lui ai tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. » Gros silence. Ymir le rompit en affirmant : « Si tu comptes tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de chaque personne que tu trouveras louche à l'avenir, Beau gosse, il n'y aura plus personne pour être titularisé ici avant la fin de l'année. » A leur plus grande surprise, Léo éclata de rire : « Beau gosse ? Moi ? » Il agita ensuite la tête, visiblement amusé : « Je ne pense pas que j'en arriverais là ! Après tout, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on s'entende ! Vous avez l'air d'être des gens cool ! » Puis il parut songeur.

Et il finit par avouer : « J'ai eu tort d'agir comme je l'ai fait. J'ai voulu confronter mon Caporal, seul et sans preuves. Je voulais être sûr de ce que je disais et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que d'aller directement demander des comptes à la personne concernée… Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie d'y croire ? Et au final, on en est venu à une situation où c'était lui, ou moi… » Le silence revint. Sans que personne ne trouve quelque chose à dire. Jusqu'à ce que Conny s'exclame : « Bien joué mec ! Valait mieux lui que toi ! » Léo lui adressa un sourire éclatant et franc : « Merci ! »

Eren n'était pas encore bien sûr de penser la même chose que Conny.

Même si un ripou de moins, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge qui lui faisait face, l'esprit dans le vague, Eren se demandait pour la millionième fois en trois mois, ce qui avait bien pu clocher pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

A mesure que les heures s'égrenaient, son anxiété croissait.

Et la quantité de questions sans réponses qui lui minait le moral ne cessait d'augmenter.

Au final, le problème c'était peut-être qu'ils avaient sauté des étapes.

Comment s'y prenaient-ils avant pour se comprendre sans un mot ?

Eren n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui leur manquait aujourd'hui, ni pourquoi. Alors il dressa une liste des choses qu'il savait de Levi. Il y avait celles qu'on lui avait dites. Nombreuses, trop nombreuses. Il avait appris pour Jenny et ses autres plans cul de la bouche d'Eld. Son parcours et son histoire passée, de celle d'Erwin. Ses aventures ? Des lèvres d'Hanji. Et si ce n'était pas par le biais d'une tierce personne, c'était Eren qui de temps en temps, menait ses propres recherches, par curiosité. Il avait été témoin des prouesses de Levi à travers la presse, les interviews télévisées et toutes les vidéos d'entraînement qu'il avait eu le droit de voir et de revoir pendant son internement au Labo…

Et le reste ?

Tout ce qui touchait à l'affecte, le caractère et l'humeur de Levi, ça lui était venu naturellement, parce qu'Eren s'était toujours appliqué, malgré lui, à déchiffrer le moindre changement, le moindre tressautement de sourcils, de son visage inexpressif. Eren avait appris à voir au-delà des mots, du ton sec et parfois glacial, de la vulgarité, il avait appris à décrypter ses gestes et ses impressions.

Mais ce n'était que très récemment, que tous les deux, ils avaient commencé à _'communiquer'_.

Avant qu'il ne prenne de l'âge, et toute l'affaire de _l'incident canapé_. Voire même après. Eren était réputé pour être aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert. Son regard, ses petits gestes, il traduisait à travers chaque fibre de son corps, son état émotionnel, ses pensées, ses envies. Pour Levi, la tâche n'avait pas été ardue. Comprendre Eren n'avait pas été un Enfer. Ça avait été d'accepter ce qu'il voyait et comprenait, le plus difficile. De l'intégrer, de se laisser aller…

Aujourd'hui, Eren était sans aucun doute bien plus maître de lui qu'à l'époque.

La lecture de ses impressions, ses attentes et ses pensées, n'avaient plus rien d'évidente.

Levi n'avait jamais été du type à communiquer ou partager. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se confier et se reposer sur les autres pour régler ses problèmes. Alors forcément, depuis qu'Eren se maîtrisait, Levi n'était plus à même de le comprendre. Il s'était donc retrouvé isolé et s'était retranché tout naturellement. Eren de son côté, prenait tout juste conscience du fait qu'au final, ils se connaissaient à peine, tous les deux.

Etrange constat quand on prenait en compte qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie aux côtés de Levi.

Il connaissait ses habitudes alimentaires par cœur, ses tics et ses mimiques. Sur le plan intime et physique, ils étaient… _incroyablement compatibles_. A tel point qu'en réalité, le sexe pour eux, étaient devenus un excellent moyen de communication. C'était plus que simplement du sexe. C'était l'expression de toutes ses choses qu'ils ne se disaient pas en face, de tous ces mots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, de toutes ses émotions fortes qu'ils ne pouvaient extérioriser autrement. Le sexe, était leur assurance.

Leur vie était compliquée, leur relation, secrète, passionnée, presque fusionnelle, insaisissable. Quand ils couchaient ensemble, quand ils avaient un mal fou à se contrôler, qu'ils se touchaient, se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient, c'était comme pour dire _'J'ai besoin de toi', 'Tu es à moi', ' Je tiens à toi', 'Je te désire'_. Eren savait que Levi, quoiqu'il eût pu dire pour en plaisanter, n'était pas un obsédé. Il n'était pas plus porter sur le sexe que sur tout autre chose. Il n'en avait pas _besoin_. Ce qui plaisait à Eren dans toute cette situation, c'était de savoir que _c'était lui_ et _lui seul_ , qui était capable de l'exciter à ce point, de lui faire perdre le contrôle, quitter sa zone de confort…

Leur compatibilité physique était telle qu'aujourd'hui, elle était clairement devenue un frein à l'évolution de leur relation.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Alors que plus rien n'allait, que tout s'effondrait, qu'ils étaient incapables d'échanger plus de deux mots sans que ça ne termine en dispute, ils avaient été incapable de rester trop longtemps séparés. Ils s'étaient faussement rassurés en refusant de s'éloigner. Ils s'enlaçaient, s'effleuraient… Leur compatibilité physique était perturbante et source de malentendus. Ils étaient devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre. En dépit de tout, Eren savait que Levi continuait de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, d'avoir envie de le sentir contre lui. L'embrassade qu'ils avaient échangée dans son bureau avait fait prendre conscience à Eren de la sacrée différence qu'il y avait entre leur désir profond et l'expression de leurs sentiments.

C'était un fait, s'il n'écoutait que son corps, Eren pouvait se bercer dans l'illusion que _tout allait bien_ entre Levi et lui. Malgré leurs différents, leur attirance demeurerait sans doute la même, intacte. Et c'était plus que troublant, de se dire qu'ils pourraient tout à fait coucher ensemble, en éprouver une satisfaction intense, alors que leur cœur et leur esprit, n'y étaient pas. Surtout quand, de manière assez confuse, c'était grâce à leur incroyable attirance physique, que leur relation amoureuse, avait débuté.

Le sexe était facile.

Rassurant.

Trompeur aussi.

Au final, ni Eren, ni Levi n'avaient vraiment pris le temps de se connaitre de manière à pouvoir construire une vraie relation, durable, équilibrée, saine. Il leur manquait la communication et l'écoute…

Comment rattraper aujourd'hui quelque chose qui aurait dû se trouver être la base de tout ?

N'était-il pas trop tard ? Allaient-ils continuer à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, naturellement, maintenant qu'ils ne couchaient plus ensemble ?

Eren ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Là encore, les dés étaient faussés. Lui, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Levi. Levi était son Imprégné. Eren avait _besoin de lui_ à un niveau que Levi n'égalerait jamais. A un niveau qu'il ne _pourrait jamais_ égaler. Parce que Levi, était un humain. Un humain étrange, mais un humain quand même. Depuis qu'Eren avait accepté sa nature d'Oblivion, les différences se faisaient de plus en plus marquées. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Levi, avait un grand A. Avec toute autre personne que lui, Eren aurait une étrange impression d' _erreur_ , il se forcerait, jouerait un rôle, sans jamais se sentir à sa place. C'était ce qu'il avait éprouvé avec Annie puis Jean… Eren était condamné à un type de solitude que personne d'autre que lui (et Ymir probablement) ne serait à même de comprendre.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de _vraiment_ se confronter à Levi. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte du fossé qu'il existait et existerait toujours dans la profondeur de leur engagement personnel. Il ne voulait pas se rendre compte que Levi, lui, avait toujours une échappatoire, un moyen d'être heureux, sans Eren….

Armin lui claqua les doigts devant le visage.

« Eren ! » Il sursauta et posa les yeux sur son ami. Ils avaient choisi des bureaux côte à côte. Eren trouvait qu'entendre le bruit des doigts du blondinet sur son clavier avait un, il-ne-savait-quoi, de rassurant. Armin roula des yeux puis soupira : « Okay, je crois qu'il est grand temps _qu'on en parle_. » Eren se raidit et détourna les yeux, faisant mine de réorganiser les papiers sur son bureau : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

\- Eren, ça fait quasiment un mois que ton chat et toi, vous vivez dans mon appartement. » Eren fronça les sourcils mais Armin continua sur sa lancée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer : « Entends-moi bien, j' _adore_ vous avoir avec moi ! J'étais même secrètement en train de parcourir le net à la recherche de _l'arbre à chat ultime_ pour En. Et je pense que je vais avoir un mal fou à dormir une fois que je ne pourrais plus me servir de toi comme bouillotte. Et mon petit deux pièces va me paraître super vide mais…

\- Je pourrais te payer une partie du loyer si tu veux…

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le problème ? Tu paies déjà toutes les courses… » Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis Armin déclara : « Tu dois lui parler Eren. » Eren s'insurgea : « J'ai essayé !

\- Tu dois essayer encore !

\- Il ne veut rien entendre !

\- Et du coup tu penses que la meilleure solution, c'est de fuir le conflit ? » Eren chercha une réplique mais son esprit était bien trop ralenti par ses doutes pour tenir la distance face à Armin. Le blondinet renchérit : « Fuir, ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Tu dois rentrer chez toi et _vraiment lui parler_.

\- Pff, il faudrait déjà qu'il y rentre lui aussi !

\- Je crois savoir que tu as son numéro de téléphone. Et mon petit doigt me dit que, normalement, lorsque ton…amant (?) t'envoie un message demandant que vous vous voyiez pour discuter, en général, tu évites de lui poser un lapin… » Eren baissa les yeux et la voix : « Il me manque tu sais…mais, je suis aussi en colère ! Est-ce que dix ans, c'est un laps de temps vraiment si insurmontable ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour qu'il me considère comme son égal ? Et non comme… _un gamin_ ?

\- Déjà, ce serait bien d'éviter de le provoquer devant tous ses subordonnés… » Eren eut la décence de rougir : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais pourtant sûr de gérer les choses de façon adulte. Avant même que je n'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'étais déjà en train de…

\- Ereniser ?

\- Hey ! Depuis quand c'est devenu un verbe ?!

\- On attend encore de faire valider la notion par l'académie des lettres, mais tous les M.P sont d'accord pour se dire que ce verbe et toutes ses déclinaisons méritent d'entrer dans les dictionnaires du pays. Tu es…la définition même de l'imprévisibilité. Je crois que même toi, tu ne te gères pas… » Eren prit son courage à deux mains. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de leurs voisins d'en face. Jean était en pleine discussion avec Thomas et Marco s'était déplacé pour montrer un document à Mina. Eren avoua enfin : « Il n'a pas _besoin de moi_ , comme moi, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai beau le savoir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter. Alors j'évite d'être dans une situation où il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de me le dire clairement, face à face… » Armin l'observa pendant un moment, silencieux.

Puis il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et répondit : « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ce qu'il ressent. Le seul moyen que t'ais vraiment de tirer tout ça au clair, c'est de lui _parler_.

\- Je crois qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour parler tous les deux. Avec nous, ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace c'était encore le sexe…

\- Pitié. Epargne-moi. J'essaie encore de… je suis toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler le fait que vous deux, vous puissiez… » Il agita les bras sans aucun sens particulier. Eren retint à peine le sourire qui venait de lui étirer les lèvres : « Tu rougis vraiment pour un rien… je me demande comment tu t'y prends pour tenir la moindre conversation avec Annie…Tiens, d'ailleurs est-ce que vous deux vous comptez…

\- Eren, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. » Armin avait pincé les lèvres et lui avait jeté un regard noir. Eren se retint de sourire. Si Armin était sur la défensive, c'était sûrement parce qu'Annie avait enfin accepté de répondre à ses messages. Après la Cérémonie du Choix, la blonde avait tout à coup arrêté de leur donner de ses nouvelles. C'était un peu comme si elle avait tenté de couper court à tous les liens qui avaient pu les unir. Une réaction assez extrême, du point de vue d'Eren, quand on savait que le QG de la Brigade Spéciale se trouvait à peine à une heure du QG de la Brigade d'Intervention. Eren avait donc encouragé Armin à prendre le taureau par les cornes et à attendre Annie devant leur entrée principale, après lui avoir précisé dans un message qu'il ne bougerait pas avant de l'avoir vue.

Apparemment, Annie n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser planter là, du moins pas à sa troisième tentative et avait accepté de le rencontrer.

La suite, pour éviter de trop s'emballer, Armin semblait mettre à point d'honneur à ne pas trop en parler… au moins Eren pouvait être sûr que depuis, ils entretenaient au moins une 'relation' privilégiée, à 'distance'. Par mails, messages…Eren les avait même déjà surpris une fois, en Visio… Armin remarqua son petit sourire en coin et lui asséna un tape à l'arrière du crâne : « Occupes-toi de tes problèmes. Ce soir, Mikasa m'emmène voir Papy, je lui ai promis une partie d'échec. »

Armin et Mikasa lui dirent au revoir un peu avant dix-huit heures. Peu à peu, leur espace de travail se vida de ses occupants alors qu'Eren s'acharnait à faire un peu du travail qui lui incombait, même si son esprit était résolument réfractaire à la moindre pensée productive. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses notes et prit le temps de zyeuter la salle à nouveau, il n'y avait déjà plus que cinq personnes dans l'Open-Space.

Il était vingt-deux heures et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Levi.

Eren n'était pas convaincu du bienfait de se retrouver en tête à tête dans leur appartement. Mais s'ils devaient vraiment passer par là, alors autant quitter le QG ensemble. Levi avait laissé toutes ses affaires dans son bureau, il allait forcément repasser par là. En attendant, Eren avait tout le loisir de s'imaginer trente-six mille façons de débuter leur discussion. Même s'il n'était pas encore sûr de son contenu. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était réussir à ne pas passer pour un gosse en pleine bouderie ou encore un amant beaucoup trop collant.

Gunther, Léo, Reiner, Berthold et Frantz échangeaient des anecdotes au sujet de leur pire aventure culinaire quand Petra, suivie de près par Oluo, pénétra dans la salle à toute vitesse. La porte cogna contre le mur et vibrait encore lorsqu'elle s'écria : « Eren ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous ! » Il y avait une telle urgence dans sa voix, que le cœur d'Eren partit au triple galop. Il s'était levé et avait enfilé sa veste avant même d'y avoir pensé. Il sentait peu à peu la panique s'insinuer. Ce ne pouvait pas être trop grave, non ? Après tout, il _n'avait rien ressenti_. Levi ne pouvait pas être blessé…

Du moins, c'était ce dont il s'était convaincu en emboitant les pas rapides et nerveux d'Oluo et Petra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Elle est morte sur le coup. Elle n'a pas souffert. »

C'était sûrement les deux phrases conjuguées les plus horribles et insensibles qu'on puisse prononcer en de telles circonstances. Aucun d'eux n'était à même de dire si oui ou non elle avait souffert. Ni combien de temps. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Eux, ils étaient tous en vie. Ce n'était pas leur cadavre qui gisait, sur la chaussée au beau milieu d'une maudite route de campagne, à quelques mètres d'une voiture accidentée qu'on avait sciemment incendiée.

Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient passé les trois, presque quatre, derniers mois de leur existence, emprisonnés, à voir peu à peu leur vie leur échapper des mains. Ce n'était pas eux non plus qui avaient commencé à devenir paranoïaques et aigris. Ou qui avait peu à peu perdu de vue qui ils étaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face.

Kate avait souffert. Terriblement.

Sa mort n'avait pas été ni rapide, ni indolore.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de monter sur cette moto, à la sortie de cet immeuble, qu'elle se mourrait à petit feu.

Levi s'approcha un peu plus du cadavre. Sa colonne vertébrale avait été arrachée, comme pour celles de Carla et Jenny. Zeke avait voulu signer son acte, comme si la mise en scène qu'il s'était échiné à recréer n'était pas un acte assez criant. Ils se trouvaient à trois heures de route de la capitale. Kate et son Jule, Eddy Stifter, le photographe de Geographic Wonder, fuyait visiblement la ville quand…Zeke avait surgi sur la route. Le monstre avait embouti la voiture d'un coup d'épaule côté conducteur, tout comme il l'avait fait selon Eren, lors de l'accident qui lui avait coûté six années de sa vie. Eddy était mort sur le coup. Et Kate, qui n'était en rien aussi résistante que Carla et Eren, l'avait suivi de près. Zeke l'avait alors sortie du véhicule pour lui extraire la colonne vertébrale. Puis il avait mis le feu à la carcasse accidentée, pour mieux leur rappeler son premier crime, ce jour-là, sur le périphérique.

L'assassin n'hésitait pas à avouer ses méfaits, comme s'il avait l'assurance que jamais, ils ne parviendraient à l'arrêter.

S'il était bien le monstre qu'Eren leur avait présenté (et Levi ne doutait plus de la question), on pouvait comprendre que Zeke puisse se sentir au-dessus des lois. Immunisé, tout puissant…

Le corps de Kate ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée.

Levi s'accroupit un instant comme pour mieux la contempler. Mais plus rien en elle ne rappelait plus cette femme mutine et joviale, dont la liberté d'esprit l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Elle était morte. Et vide. Sa bouche pendait mollement sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient voilés et débiles. Sa chevelure brune était poisseuse, de sang coagulé puis séché.

 _« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je veux dire, ce type est clairement un psychopathe…tu n'as pas voulu qu'il s'en prenne à tes ex. Mais… récemment…je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que… tu portais la poisse... Y a-t-il une seule personne avec qui tu as décidé de partager ta vie qui ne se soit pas retrouvée en danger de mort ? La mort te poursuit Levi… plus on reste à tes côtés et plus elle est là, à attendre dans un coin… à guetter le moment propice pour frapper.»_

Levi combattit son impression d'avoir une boule coincée dans la gorge pour murmurer : « Je suis désolé. » Puis il se redressa. Une brise lui frappa le visage. Il la trouva chaude et désagréable. Chargée des relents nauséabonds du caoutchouc brûlé et de la mort. Levi était gelé de l'intérieur. Il ne sentait plus battre son cœur. Et son corps paraissait être passé en pilote automatique. Son esprit était clair et limpide. Il aurait voulu souffrir…il aurait dû être en train de souffrir le martyre et non pas être là, debout, à contempler cette scène de crime comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle scène de crime.

Il aurait dû au moins souffrir, pour lui rendre hommage.

Absolument tout son être se rebellait contre les désirs, pourtant légitime, de sa conscience. Il n'était même pas en colère ou même triste. Il était vide et insensible. Les Ackermann étaient des monstres. Quiconque pensait le contraire, avait tort. Kenny avait été capable de contempler le cadavre de sa grande sœur comme s'il s'agissait d'un corps parmi une montagne d'autres. Il leur manquait quelque chose de fondamental. Quelque chose qui aurait pu leur conférer une once d'humanité.

Un cœur ?

Une âme ?

Quoique ce fût, ça rendait absolument tout sans importance. Vide de sens. Ça leur permettait de survivre à tout. Ça rendait obsolète tout sentiment qui puisse les conduire à reconsidérer le fait de rester en vie. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient censés s'attacher, censés éprouver des choses mais… à la fin, qu'importait à quel point, ils avaient pu tenir à l'individu qui venait de perdre la vie, sous leurs yeux, celui-ci finissait toujours réduit à un simple bout de chair.

Et eux, Ackermann se contentaient de continuer leur existence, comme si de rien n'était…

Levi demanda : « Comment… ? »

Hanji se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Elle s'était évertuée à garder le silence jusque-là. Après que le légiste ait annoncé son verdict, comme on annonce la pluie et le beau temps, avec une phrase toute faite, que l'on utilise que dans ces circonstances précises. Elle avait dans la main le rapport préliminaire de l'enquête : « Le chef de l'équipe de surveillance a pensé que lui rendre son portable serait un bon moyen de lui remonter le moral… on lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que Kate ne déprime pas trop et de surveiller sa consommation d'alcool. Il le lui a rendu. Elle a appelé sa famille, discuté de tout et de rien. Mais elle ne donnait aucune information compromettante et paraissait vraiment mieux se porter alors…il l'a autorisé à le garder… » Hanji soupira : « Elle a immédiatement repris contact avec Eddy. Il lui a dit qu'il attendait impatiemment son retour. Selon les messages interceptés la veille, il aurait même ajouté qu'on lui avait prédit qu'il allait faire la rencontre de la femme de sa vie s'il acceptait le shooting photo qui les a vus se rencontrer… Kate a demandé à sortir prendre l'air, à la terrasse d'un café qui se trouvait dans le coin, elle a profité du départ d'un marathon pour fausser compagnie à ses gardes du corps, le rejoindre et prendre la fuite.»

Puis elle ajouta : « Eddy Stifter faisait partie de la secte d'Atlas. On ne l'a découvert que lorsque l'on a extrait son cadavre calciné de la carcasse de leur voiture. Il avait dans sa poche le pendentif qu'ils remettent à tous les fidèles. Après qu'on ait démantelé l'un de leur camp, il y a plus de onze ans, ils se sont faits extrêmement discrets… il est impossible de prouver leur lien avec le gang des Titans… Mais, nous pensons que c'est de cette manière que Zeke a pu savoir où Kate allait se trouver et à quel moment. Il y a fort à parier qu'Eddy parlait de leur relation à sa prêtresse ou même à d'autres personnes de la secte. Il leur aura sans doute dit qu'il comptait s'enfuir avec sa belle et où il comptait aller…pour Zeke, le reste aura été un jeu d'enfant… » Levi ricana, amer : « Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser la même méthode. Il avait prévu son coup en avance. Il savait déjà où était Kate… peut-être même que la boîte pour laquelle elle travaillait à ce moment-là à décider qu'il valait mieux donner ses infos que d'avoir affaire aux Titans… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Ferma les paupières.

Puis il marcha, directement, droit vers le véhicule de fonction qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et d'un geste empli de rage, de colère et de toutes les émotions que lui permettait encore d'éprouver son corps maudit, il frappa dans la vitre. Comme elle résistait, il frappa encore et encore. Ses phalanges craquèrent, la douleur était libératrice, parfaite. Il revit en pensée les corps de Jenny et Kate. Mais aussi ceux de sa mère, Isabel, Farlan, Carla et Kenny… toutes ces morts pour lesquelles il n'avait rien pu faire. Toutes ces choses qui lui échappaient totalement… La vitre se brisa d'un coup. Des éclats de verres lui percèrent le poing.

La douleur se diffusa dans son corps comme une décharge électrique.

Là, là c'était parfait. Son corps ne pouvait pas bloquer ou minimiser ce genre de souffrance. Physique, implacable. Eld s'était précipité sur lui pour l'écarter du véhicule, Hanji hurlait. Les agents présents sur les lieux détournaient le regard, pas certain d'avoir le droit d'assister à une telle scène… Hanji s'exclama : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » Levi repoussa Eld d'un coup d'épaule et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers sa voiture. Hanji le poursuivit : « Où tu vas ? Laisse-moi te soigner ! » Elle essaya de le freiner mais il esquiva sa prise d'un geste brusque : « Casses-toi ! » Hanji était scandalisée : « Te bousiller la main ne va pas la ramener ! Tu ne l'as pas tuée, Levi, Zeke l'a fait !

\- C'était à moi de l'arrêter ! C'était, à moi, de l'arrêter ! C'était de, ma faute, s'il l'avait prise en chasse ! Tu avais raison à l'époque, quand j'ai décidé de coucher avec ces filles, j'ai fait n'importe quoi… je savais qui j'étais et ce qu'elle risquait, je savais…mais... » Sa colère était en train de se tarir. Le vide menaçait à nouveau de l'engloutir. Il serra son poing blessé et une nouvelle décharge de douleur le traversa, l'ancrant au moment présent, à ses émotions.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que les choses allaient se passer comme ça Levi ! Tu pensais que le fait qu'elles soient plusieurs les protégeait ! » Levi grogna : « Arrête !

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce désastre ! Au départ, c'est Jenny qui a fouiné et ensuite tout révélé à Zeke !

\- Arrête ! Arrête d'essayer de me trouver des excuses !

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses ! J'ai raison et tu le sais ! » Levi lui tourna le dos, excédé, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et toute cette merde… Hanji hurla alors qu'il s'installait devant son volant : « Ne fais pas ça ! Ne repousse pas tous ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi ! On est là, on sera toujours là ! Tu dois t'y faire ! Tu n'es plus tout seul ! » Levi démarra et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Eren mettait les pieds dans une morgue.

Au fond, ça ressemblait un peu à tous les hôpitaux. En un peu plus froid et terne. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Hanji, comme Petra le lui avait demandé, celle-ci était dans tous ses états. Elle tenait serré entre ses doigts, une trousse de secours. Eren demanda aussi calmement que possible : « Levi est blessé ? » Elle acquiesça fébrilement puis expliqua : « Il a frappé dans une vitre, j'ai peur que ça s'infecte ! Ça fait des heures et…des éclats de verres doivent se trouver dans la blessure, ça pourrait toucher ses nerfs… » Eren se demanda vaguement s'il fallait impérativement que son Imprégné soit en danger de mort pour qu'il ressente sa douleur ou si c'était le fait qu'ils s'entendent comme chien et chat ces derniers temps qui avait fait interférence…

La simple pensée que Levi aurait pu mourir sans qu'il n'en sache rien, lui noua à la gorge.

Sa voix était un peu enrouée lorsqu'il déclara : « Petra et Oluo ne m'ont rien expliqué, ils ont juste dit que Levi avait besoin de moi… tu es bien plus qualifiée pour lui prodiguer ce genre de soin, Hanji…

\- Il… il ne veut pas que je l'approche. S'il te plaît, Eren, soigne-le… pour moi.

\- Je… enfin on…je ne crois pas qu'il me laissera l'approcher plus que toi…

\- Non, je sais que toi, tu y arriveras. Je…je te jure que cette fois-ci, il te racontera absolument tout. Il ne le sait peut-être pas encore comme moi, je le sais, mais… _il a besoin de toi_ … » Ces mots lui allèrent droit au cœur. Eren sentit ses entrailles se comprimer et son estomac se retourner. Besoin de lui ? Vraiment… ? Il saisit la trousse de soin avec hésitation et s'approcha de la salle où devait se trouver Levi d'un pas faussement assuré. Il ne pensait pas plus y parvenir qu'Hanji, mais au moins, il allait essayer de toutes ses forces.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut le froid.

La seconde, ce fut la silhouette sombre de Levi, assit sur une table d'autopsie vide, face à un cadavre. Eren sentit, du plus profond de son âme, la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors que l'expression figée de son visage, n'exprimait absolument rien. Eren s'approcha sans qu'il ne lui accorde le moindre regard. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, Levi souffla : « J'avais déjà commencé à oublier son visage. J'ai pensé que la revoir, m'aiderait à m'en souvenir, à ne pas tout relayer au second plan. Mais en définitive, ce n'est qu'un cadavre. La revoir n'a rien changé… » Eren s'approcha encore et posa les yeux la main, abandonnée sur l'une des jambes de Levi avec nonchalance. Du sang séché, des éraflures, elle paraissait aussi avoir enflée.

La voix morne de Levi demanda soudain : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Eren releva les yeux vers lui. Il le regardait enfin. Mais au fond de ses yeux, il n'y avait rien. Eren fit taire le vent de panique qui lui soufflait actuellement dans la tête. Il serra les dents et agrippa la main blessée de Levi, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur : « Hanji m'a appelé en renfort pour m'occuper d'un Caporal idiot, qui se blesse en service et refuse qu'on le soigne ensuite… » Levi ne fit pas un geste pour se soustraire à la poigne d'Eren, il le laissa ôter tous les éclats de verre qu'il parvenait à attraper. Puis il annonça : « Je n'étais pas en service. J'ai frappé dans une vitre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. » Eren marqua un silence puis il répondit : « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas cette vitre qui a fait ça à cette fille…

\- Non. Si elle est là, c'est de ma faute…

\- Ta faute ? » Eren s'appliquait comme il le pouvait et espérait vaguement n'enfoncer aucun éclat plus loin dans la chair meurtrie. Hanji pourrait toujours vérifier quand il aurait fini, Levi ne semblait plus aussi désireux de subir une amputation…

Levi continua : « Je devais la protéger. C'était une mission de protection rapprochée…

\- Donc, tu as frappé cette vitre, parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à la protéger ?

\- J'ai frappé cette vitre pour un tas de raisons…même si je ne me souviens pas de toutes ces raisons, là, maintenant. Si ça laissait une cicatrice…ce serait au moins une preuve que tout ce merdier à compter…quelque chose pour m'empêcher d'oublier.

\- Tu as besoin de tes deux mains, Levi. En parfait état. Tu en as conscience ? » Levi laissa un silence à son tour avant de demander : « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je t'ai déjà répondu, Hanji…

\- Je pensais que toi et moi… » Eren se stoppa. Puis il fouilla dans la trousse de soin, sortit des compresses et du désinfectant et répliqua : « Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ? » Levi souffla : « Je l'aurais mérité. » Eren soupira : « Non. Je serais toujours venu Levi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. Qu'importe…ce qu'on est, à ce moment précis, toi et moi. Si tu en as besoin, je serais à tes côtés… » Ils se fixèrent longuement. Petit à petit, Eren crut voir revenir la lueur bleuté et scintillante qui se cachaient au fond des yeux de Levi. Celle qu'il avait appris à déchiffrer avec le temps, cette petite étincelle de vie qui en disait plus long que n'importe quel discours. Il déglutit : « Si tu as besoin de moi…

\- Je… » La voix de Levi était à peine un souffle lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase : « J'ai besoin de toi. » Eren se retint à grande peine de lui sauter au cou. Il voulait l'enlacer à l'en étouffer. Le sentir contre lui et laisser leurs corps dire tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer… Mais ils ne se trouveraient sans doute pas dans cette situation au départ, s'ils avaient su utiliser davantage de mots et beaucoup moins d'embrassades…

Eren devait se retenir, se contrôler. Le physique après les mots. Il déclara, sûr de lui : « Alors je vais rester, pour toi. » Un silence suivit. Eren en profita pour continuer de désinfecter les plaies du mieux possible. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ces blessures étaient graves. Comme Levi lui devait pas mal d'explications mais qu'il ne disait toujours pas un mot, Eren demanda : « C'était qui ? » Il répondit : « Kate Pie. Chercheuse en biodiversité, spécialisée dans la flore de Paradiz, elle travaillait pour diverses firmes pharmaceutiques. Vingt-huit ans. Un mètre soixante-trois, cinquante-deux kilos…brune aux yeux noisette. Joviale et joueuse… Fille unique d'un couple de magistrats très connus à Stohess… » C'était comme l'entendre lire la biographie d'une totale inconnue, dans un cas quelconque. Et pourtant le ton monotone et glacial de sa voix, n'arrivaient pas à tromper Eren. Cette femme, il la connaissait et sa disparition l'affectait à un point qu'Eren n'aurait jamais cru constater un jour chez Levi.

Eren réprima le sentiment gluant et sombre, qui lui empoignait le cœur et se contraignit à écouter, sans l'interrompre. Levi termina enfin : « L'un de mes ex plan-culs. » Un silence assourdissant emplit la salle. Eren retint son souffle un moment. Il ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et lorsqu'il fut certain d'être calme et plus rationnel que stupidement jaloux, il demanda : « Comment elle est morte ?

-…Assassinée…

\- Ca je m'en doute bien…mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a été mon plan-cul… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Qui l'a tué, Levi ? » Il prit quelques instants, sembla lutter intérieurement puis avoua entre ses dents : « Zeke »

Zeke.

Eren sentit poindre la rage intense et sans limite qui prenait possession de sa raison à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de repenser à l'accident… Levi avait le regard braqué sur lui, comme s'il attendait très précisément qu'il réagisse. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'au moment même où…Eren se stoppa. Net. C'était ça. La raison pour laquelle on l'avait tenu dans le noir aussi longtemps… Levi avait voulu éviter qu'il ne tente quelque chose de stupide, qu'il perde les pédales et leur fasse du 'grand Eren'. C'est-à-dire, du grand n'importe quoi, avec à la fin beaucoup de sang et de possibles blessures irréversibles. Ce qui, il devait se l'avouer, serait très certainement arrivé…un ou deux ans plus tôt. Ses mains tremblaient sous la colère à peine contenue de sa part animale.

Mais il était sous contrôle.

Et il savait qu'aujourd'hui l'enjeu était bien plus grand que le simple fait qu'il parvienne à obtenir sa revanche… il soutint le regard de Levi et s'écria : « Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je perde les pédales ? Je ne suis plus un enfant Levi. Pas la peine de m'observer comme ça… Bien entendu que ça me…rend fou de rage de savoir que cet enfoiré est dans le coin et qu'il est…pour le moins actif. Mais j'ai grandis et appris. Je sais que je ne peux pas juste me lancer à sa poursuite, comme un fou. Je fais partie de la Brigade maintenant, ce genre de chose ne peut pas être résolue comme une vendetta… » Levi paraissait encore plus perturbé par sa réponse que par tout ce qui pouvait s'être passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Eren tenta de ne pas s'en sentir trop vexé et demanda à nouveau : « Pourquoi est-ce que Zeke tue tes plans-cul ?

\- Parce que j'ai déclaré la guerre aux Titans sur grand écran. Il veut _jouer_ avec moi. Erwin est certain qu'il est l'une des têtes pensantes des Titans mais qu'il agit actuellement plus comme un 'psychopathe obsessionnel' en solo, que comme un chef de gang. Il veut me prouver qu'il est meilleur que moi…alors il élimine mes conquêtes tout en me mettant au défi de les protéger… » A mesure qu'il parlait, Levi semblait se libérer d'un immense poids. Eren tiqua : « _Tes_ conquêtes ?

\- Jenny est morte, il a plus de trois mois. » Eren se figea. Tout à coup, les pièces du puzzle trouvaient leur place. Absolument tous les comportements de Levi, sa prise de distance, son refus de communiquer, tout, était expliqué.

Eren murmura : « Ca explique tout…Depuis, vous vous êtes mis à surveiller…Kate. » Il avait plus ou moins terminé de désinfecter les blessures de Levi. Une fois ceci fait, il leva les yeux et attendit que celui-ci lui retourne son regard. Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir réussi à capter son attention, Eren dit avec tout le sérieux du monde : « Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà et qu'on te la déjà dit et répété…tu en doutes très certainement, mais…rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Levi. Le seul coupable, c'est Zeke… » Levi tressaillit et fronça les sourcils, mais il ne démentit pas. Eren pinça les lèvres : « Ok…tu as dit, je crois qu'il _jouait_ avec toi…hors un jeu à toujours une fin. Quand est-ce que la partie est censée s'arrêter ? » Le regard bleu acier de Levi se fit plus intense, presque tranchant, puis il répondit : « Quand j'aurais réussi à l'arrêter ou…quand il aura réussi à trouver qui est _Angel_ et l'aura éliminé… » Eren cligna des yeux : « …Angel ? » Levi continuait de le fixer, imperturbable : « Jenny s'est trompée à l'époque, elle a fouiné et trouver probablement l'un des messages que m'envoyait Eld ou Hanji. Ils parlaient de toi en tant qu'Angel. En ce temps, tu étais… mon petit frère. Mais Jenny a pensé que tu étais mon _officielle_ , celle a qui je tenais au point de toujours la faire passer en premier et toutes les laisser tomber… Au final, elle a eu une bonne intuition… je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a dit à Zeke qu'Angel était celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde… » Eren avait soudain été coupé de ses propres émotions.

C'était un malentendu.

Zeke cherchait l'identité d'Angel pour _la_ tuer et faire souffrir Levi. Mais jamais Zeke ne pourrait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Eren, le petit frère de Levi. Et d'ailleurs tous les autres membres de l'Escadron, à l'exception d'Hanji et Petra, devaient croire qu'il s'était trompé et poursuivait un fantôme. Ils étaient très peu à savoir la vérité… ce qui allait pouvoir jouer en leur faveur, très certainement…Eren fit taire les battements frénétiques de son cœur demanda d'une voix ferme : « Combien de tes ex sont concernés par cette chasse à l'homme ? » Levi répondit calmement : « Jenny ne lui a parlé que de trois femmes, elle incluse. Elles étaient mes seules 'régulières'…mais Jenny n'avait pas encore découvert l'identité de la dernière alors…elle s'est contentée de croire qu'il s'agissait d'Angel…

\- Donc…Zeke recherche actuellement l'identité de cette dernière ex mystère…

\- Florine Ester… une mannequine en vogue…

\- Vous la faites surveiller ?

\- Non…pas exactement. Son identité était encore secrète, je n'ai pas voulu risquer que Zeke apprenne qui elle était par inadvertance…alors j'ai demandé à Oluo de placer son appartement sous caméra de surveillance…Eld et Petra lui rendent visite tour à tour…

\- Elle doit devenir Angel. » Levi lui lança un long regard, incrédule : « Pardon ? » Eren répéta : « Florine Ester doit devenir Angel…puis nous trouverons un moyen de l'aider à disparaitre…le seul moyen que ça s'arrête, c'est qu'Angel disparaisse. Qu'on attrape Zeke ou qu'elle disparaisse et la partie sera gagnée… » Levi le regardait à nouveau comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Eren haussa un sourcil : « Et bien entendu…maintenant que je sais tout ça…je ferais bien évidemment partie de l'équipe qui va traiter l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Levi glissa les doigts de sa main sans blessures entre les doigts d'Eren et serra brièvement : « Comme je te l'ai dit…je veux que tu restes. » Le cœur d'Eren manqua un battement et il se surprit lui aussi à serrer la main de Levi dans la sienne.

Zeke avait surgit du néant, tout à coup et chambouler toute leur vie.

Sans le savoir, les cauchemars d'Eren l'avaient préparé à ce qu'au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, le monstre refasse surface, prêt à anéantir de ses griffes monstrueuses, tout ce à quoi il tenait. L'ironie du sort était telle que Zeke poursuivait aveuglément, l'enfant de la femme qu'il avait assassiné des années plus tôt, sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Pour la première fois, c'était l'Escadron qui avait en main toutes les cartes en main pour renverser la situation…

* * *

 **Pfiiiiiiiiou!**

 **Ca va les chatons? Pas trop gavés?**

 **Ouais, je sais que ça a dû être lourd d'enchaîner tout ça...**

 **Mais bon, j'avais prévenue que j'avais péter un câble...**

 **Du coup! Je vais faire un pack question (lisez ici juste des points de ressentis sur lesquels je crève d'envie d'avoir votre avis!) :**

 **\- Léo...**

 _Oui je sais! Ceci n'est ABSOLUMENT pas une question mais...DIANTRE! Si vous SAVIEZ à quel POINT j'attendais de pouvoir introduire ce PERSONNAGE! (Là je suis en train de danser comme une débile devant mon clavier...j'imite la choré très connue du lama-phoque euphorique)_

 _Des idées le concernant? Qui l'imagine en Bad Guy? Qui pense que c'est un joyeux cinglé mais décidemment un gentil qui a beaucoup de potentiel?_

 **\- L'ambiance M.P, Levi en tant que Caporal...**

 _(Perso, leur folie et leur...excitation collective? Me donne envie de porter l'uniforme et d'aller joyeusement me troncher la gueule avec eux! J'ai des petits papillons dans le ventre tellement je les trouve choupets!)_

 **\- La dispute Eren/Levi**

 _Etait-elle crédible? (Je suppose que si vous avez eu envie de les tarter tous les deux ou juste l'un d'entre eux, ça compte comme réussite!)_

 _Est-ce que je réussis bien à transmettre leur point de vue respectif et vous exprimer leurs émotions? J'ai un peu peur de m'être emmêlée les pinceaux..._

 **\- Hanji/Levi**

 _Leur lien est-il...dans la continuité de ce que j'avais déjà montré d'eux?_

 **\- Armin/ Eren**

 _En vrai, je les trouve juste parfait et du coup je voulais les écrire comme points review...alors qu'en vrai je ne sais même pas s'il y a un truc à en dire! (rire gras)_

 **\- Kate...**

 _Comment ne pas parler de Kate? Qu'avez-vous pensé de son...explosion? Son ras-le-bol? Sa mort?_

 **\- Zeke...**

 _FILS DE P****_

 _On s'en fout du fait que je l'ai créé! Je le hais...c'est trop bizarre d'avoir à écrire et entrer dans la tête, d'un personnage qu'on déteste autant...Sa conversation téléphonique avec Levi était pour moi...perturbante à souhait! C'était pas facile...Je me demande ce que vous en avez pensé au final..._

 **\- Beaucoup d'entre vous avait raison de se méfier d'Eddy...même si au final lui aussi n'était qu'une pauvre victime...**

 **Voili, voilou!**

 **Normalement les réponses à vos commentaires arriveront bientôt.**

 **Et qui sait, j'aurais enfin le temps de me poser, tranquillement, un thé verveine menthe à la main et d'ENFIN écrire mes propres commentaires...**

 **En attendant?**

 **PLEIN DE LOVE SUR VOUUUUUUUUS !**


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Hello les chatons!**_

 ** _Ce chapitre est prêt depuis environ une semaine...et je le garde bien au chaud dans ma clé USB depuis, n'osant publier avant de vous avoir tous répondus...du moins sur MBB...pour Sygma que personne ne s'inquiète! Je vois absolument tous les messages et je suis aux anges ! Je suis juste beaucoup trop naze pour répondre tout de suite à tous les messages! (Et je me suis dit 'Ok, fais les choses petit à petit ma vieille! Si tu ne réponds qu'aux Guests pour l'instant tu sauras au moins pour une fois où tu en es avec les inscrits! [C'est à dire nulle part, pardonnez moi]')_**

 ** _Hum hum, assez de blablah!_**

 ** _Voici un chapitre de 12,277 mots pour vous!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture?_**

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_ **:** _ **I Need You**_

« Est-ce que t'es nerveux ? »

Eren détacha les yeux du paysage qui défilait derrière sa vitre.

Il posa un regard inquisiteur sur Eld. Le blond resserra les doigts sur son volant et se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter : « Je crois savoir que c'est la première fois que tu vas _la_ rencontrer, non ?… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Oui…c'est vrai… ?» L'adolescent avait tenté de faire disparaître l'incertitude qui transparaissait de sa voix. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de là où toute cette conversation allait le mener. Eld s'arrêta au feu rouge, lui lança un coup d'œil rapide et continua : « …Je sais que je ne devrais pas fourrer mon nez dans les affaires de Levi de cette façon mais…je n'ai pas pu résister ! Après tout, on sait tous qu'Angel n'existe pas. » Eren se tendit sur son siège. Eld était en plein raisonnement : « Je veux dire, si bien entendu, Angel existe, c'est certain. C'est le surnom que t'as donné Hanji. Mais il n'est pas à prendre dans le sens où Zeke et Jenny ont choisi de l'interpréter. Du coup, en vrai, _Angel n'existe pas_. » Le feu de signalisation passa au vert et ils poursuivirent leur route.

Eld était déterminé à achever son argumentation : « Pourtant, _la petite amie_ de Levi, elle, elle existe bel et bien ! Et maintenant qu'on voit ce que sortir avec lui peut donner…rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait essayé de garder leur relation aussi…discrète que possible… » Eren déglutit et demanda : « Où tu veux en venir ? » Le regard d'Eld s'illumina : « J'ai cru comprendre que Levi ne t'avait jamais présenté _son officielle_. Ce qui est totalement dingue ! Après tout, tu es _son frère_! Et ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles ! » Le cœur d'Eren battait à dix mille à l'heure. Déjà deux ans… ce n'était peut-être pas deux ans de pur bonheur mais… c'était deux ans quand même ! Dire qu'il avait à peine vu le temps passer...était -ce parce qu'ils avaient quasiment toujours vécus ensemble?

Eld s'écria : « Enfin bon, je ne devrais pas trop m'exciter. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'en ce moment, les choses ne s'annoncent pas très bien pour leur couple…

\- Quoi ? » Eren était surpris, il savait qu'Eld n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce dont il était en train de parler. Même si le blond s'exprimait comme s'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire…

Ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant pour Eren, parce qu'il savait ce dont Eld était capable quand il voulait vraiment obtenir une information.

A la lumière des trois derniers mois passés en compagnie du blond dans le service de Renseignement, Eren n'était plus sûr de rien quant à ce qu'Eld savait réellement ou non…Le blond soupira : « Levi n'a pas du tout été disponible pour elle ces derniers temps. Avec Kate et tout le reste…ils se sont à peine croisés… » Eren fronça un peu plus les sourcils: « Tu…Eld, tu crois avoir découvert _qui est la petite amie de Levi_?! C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? » Eld acquiesça vivement. Il avait visiblement le plus grand mal à cacher son excitation : « Oh, bien entendu, je n'ai rien dit aux autres ! Mais…franchement, tout concorde ! Florine est _brune_ , _plus jeune d'au moins six ans_ …après avoir vu son dernier shooting dans le magazine Venom printemps-été, on ne peut pas la décrire différemment qu' _incroyablement canon et sauvage_ ! Je ne sais pas pour le côté _indiscipliné_ et la _franchise_ , mais il est certain qu'il se dégage d'elle une certaine douceur. Elle est très _mignonne_ et je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer _câlin_ e…Quant à la _gourmandise_ , c'est bien connu que la plupart des mannequins se forcent à suivre un régime alimentaire strict mais qu'en réalité la nourriture est… » Eren éclata de rire, malgré lui, l'interrompant net dans son discours. Eld avait une liste ? Une liste d'adjectifs qu'il gardait précieusement en tête pour découvrir qui pouvait être l'heureuse élue ?

Le blond avait eu tort de se fier aux commentaires glanés auprès d'Hanji (ou Petra) pour décrire celle qui partageait la vie de Levi…est-ce qu'un seul de ces adjectifs désignait vraiment Eren ? L'adolescent peinait à savoir s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il avait donc décidé qu'il valait mieux en rire…

Eld était monstrueusement doué dans son domaine.

Vraiment, vraiment très doué, mais il semblait que pas une seconde son sens éthique ne l'autorisait à envisager les choses sous l'angle qui lui permettrait d'enfin découvrir la véritable identité du partenaire de Levi…

Eren se ressaisit à grande peine, étouffant son fou rire en prenant de grandes inspirations : « Tu…tu penses que Florine Ester est la _petite amie_ de Levi ? C'est ça ? » Eld fronça les sourcils à son tour : « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rire ? Tout concorde ! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir vraiment interagir tous les deux mais je pense que même s'il croit être discret, Levi ne pourra pas s'empêcher de laisser des indices qui… » Eren ricana encore : « J'en doute… » Eld grogna : « L'amour n'est pas vraiment un truc qu'on contrôle ! Je suis sûr que Levi ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'agir différemment de…de la façon dont il agit d'habitude ! On voit déjà tous les jours à quel point ellea réussi à le faire changer ! En direct, ça doit devenir encore plus flagrant… » Le cœur d'Eren recommença à jouer du tambour : « Tu…tu crois vraiment qu' _elle_ a autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu as l'impression que son partenaire compte beaucoup pour lui ? » Avant même qu'Eld ne lui ait fourni la moindre réponse, l'adolescent eut le rouge aux joues.

Entendre les amis de Levi parler de leur relation, vue de l'extérieur, c'était une expérience tout à fait inédite et plus embarrassante qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Eld roula des yeux : « Il en est assez dingue pour laisser Hanji et Petra le taquiner à ce sujet dès que l'occasion se présente… _et sourire_! Quand on parle d'elle ou qu'il doit la rejoindre, on dirait qu'on lui a fait prendre un shoot de caféine pure par intraveineuse… » Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Eld lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de bafouiller : « Oh, désolé Eren. Je n'y pensais pas mais ça doit te faire bizarre qu'on parle de la vie sentimentale de Levi…

\- Non, non…c'est bon. Hum… » Eren tapota distraitement son genou du bout de l'ongle : « Et…pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais envisagé que…ça puisse _ne pas être une femme ?_ » Il avait à peine haussé un sourcil, intrigué. Eld marqua une pause. Puis le blond parut mal à l'aise et marmonna : « Ne lui répète jamais ce que je vais te dire, ok ? » Eren hocha vivement de la tête. Eld avoua : « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envisagé que ce soit un homme…je veux dire, Levi…eh bien, il attire les gens…indépendamment de leur sexe. Et j'ai cru comprendre que dans le fond, ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes lui importait peu…Il doit être bisexuel, à n'en pas douter… » Eld avait l'air incroyablement perturbé. Un peu comme s'il était en train d'avoir une conversation sur un sujet qui, décidemment, n'aurait pas dû être abordé par lui…

Eren s'empêcha de sourire : « Je suis bi. » Eld faillit emboutir l'avant de leur voiture dans le véhicule qui les précédait. Alors que le blond jurait tout bas, Eren ajouta, amusé: « Levi le sait. Il m'a surpris avec un…ami, un soir. Disons qu'ensuite la bombe était lâchée. Donc je savais aussi qu'il est bi, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de l'avoir forcé à faire son coming-out… » Eld lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Tu… » Il parut renoncer à terminer cette phrase. Eren haussa un sourcil, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Eld déglutit et rabattit toute son attention sur la route : « Je…je regrette un peu toutes les blagues douteuses que j'ai pu te faire sur le fait que t'étais plus mignon que la plupart des filles… » Eren éclata à nouveau de rire. Puis il répondit, taquin : « Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que je faisais cet effet aux hommes _plus âgés_ …

\- Oh…ciel. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir. Parce que si j'apprends quoi que soit, je vais finir par le répéter à Levi à un moment ou un autre alors, _pitié Eren_ , ne me dit rien à propos de tes aventures, sexuelles ou non, avec des…

\- Du calme ! Je pense que le sujet me parait aussi horrible à aborder qu'il serait pénible pour toi à _entendre_ i !

\- Cool… » Ils approchaient du quartier pavillonnaire de Stohess.

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda à nouveau : « Donc…pourquoi pas un homme ? » Eld soupira, laissant la tension qui lui avait tendu les épaules s'évacuer, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'Eren lui fasse encore une révélation choc malgré leur accord tacite, il s'expliqua enfin : « Les hommes qui s'intéressent à Levi ont tendance à tout miser sur…sa taille ? Ou la carrure qu'il semble avoir quand il porte des vêtements un peu…moins ajusté que son uniforme… dans tous les cas, Levi trouve largement moins compliqué de sortir avec une femme. » Eren l'interrompit, au comble du malaise : « Tu penses qu'il évite les hommes parce qu'ils veulent l'enc…? » Eld au comble du malaise, choisit délibérément de ne pas le laisser terminer cette phrase et soupira : « Entre autres. Je crois surtout qu'il apprécie beaucoup plus les courbes féminines…il n'y a qu'à voir ses plans culs réguliers. Pas un seul homme…

\- Je vois…

\- Et donc…j'opte pour Florine Ester. Levi était tellement discret à son sujet que même nous, sans qu'il ne nous livre son nom, on n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'ils 'étaient' sortis ensemble…

\- Elle est une star nationale. S'ils s'étaient montrés ensemble ou s'ils avaient été surpris, ça aurait fait un scandale…et les choux gras de la presse people… » Eld souriait lorsqu'il répondit : « Oh, je sais bien ce que Levi a donné comme excuse pour expliquer leur discrétion. N'empêche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle…elle est différente pour lui. » Eren grogna doucement. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas cette insinuation. Les intuitions d'Eld ne tombaient jamais totalement à côté de la plaque. S'il pensait qu'il existait un lien différent entre Levi et cette femme…c'était qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Quelque part…

Ils arrivèrent enfin non loin du portail d'entrée de la résidence dans laquelle habitait Florine.

Eren laissa un silence.

Eld et lui, ils avaient quitté le QG depuis presque une heure et demie.

Eren avait dû s'y rendre pour être enregistré temporairement comme faisant partie de l'équipe de Levi et avait accepté de se placer sous ses ordres. Son statut de Leader temporaire était à l'origine de toute cette paperasse. Eren en avait profité pour sommairement rassurer Armin et Mikasa sur son absence et son indisponibilité. Il avait murmuré rapidement à Armin qu'il lui raconterait absolument tout ce qu'il s'était passé dès son retour. Ils s'étaient brièvement enlacés, puis séparés. Eren avait suivi Eld au sous-sol et embarqué avec lui dans un véhicule de service banalisé …et les voilà à présent. Debout devant une belle porte en bois clair, à attendre qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Après l'épisode de la morgue, Levi et Eren étaient rentrés chez eux dans un silence assez étrange, presque épuisé, lancinant.

Autour d'un dîner sommaire, des nouilles instantanées, Levi avait expliqué à Eren comment ils allaient procéder. Ils allaient devoir annoncer à Florine qu'elle était la dernière des trois 'régulières' en vie. Puis afin de mettre un terme à toute cette folie et qu'elle n'ait plus à craindre d'être sauvagement assassinée, la Brigade allait l'aider à disparaitre. Suite à ces explications, Levi et Eren avaient tenté de récupérer un peu de leur sommeil en retard, chacun dans leur chambre. L'atmosphère était encore tendue. Ils étaient gauches. Et Eren peinait à se souvenir de comment étaient les choses avant, quand ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel pour eux que d'être ensemble…

Eren contemplait le bout de ses rangers, l'esprit dans le vague.

Puisqu'aucune solution ne lui venait comme par magie…

…Autant se recentrer sur leur mission.

Leur première option était la suivante. Il fallait que Zeke pense avoir démasqué Angel par ses propres moyens. Ensuite, Florine allait devoir quitter son travail et être placée sous un 'faux' programme de protection rapprochée, comme l'était Kate avant elle. Pendant ce temps, en réalité, la Brigade se chargerait de lui trouver une nouvelle identité avant de l'évacuer vers une destination que seul Erwin et les hommes à qui il confierait la mission de la récupérer, connaitraient. Ces hommes allaient être triés sur le volet par le Commandant lui-même et aucun ne serait issu du service principal basé à Heaven. La Brigade abandonnait l'espoir d'arrêter Zeke, au profit d'une victoire psychologique qui plus tard pourrait leur être profitable. Une fois qu'Angel lui aurait échappé des doigts, il y avait fort à parier que la chasse de Zeke prendrait fin. Levi devait encore parler des détails de la mission avec Erwin, mais tout était déjà pratiquement décidé.

Le hic, c'était que Levi refusait catégoriquement de mettre à nouveau la vie d'une innocente en jeu, surtout quand il s'était finalement avéré qu'il n'avait aucune idée des moyens dont disposait l'ennemi ou même de ses intentions finales. La mort de Kate lui avait appris une chose, essentielle. Levi ne pouvait pas tous les protéger. Il ne pouvait pas tous les garder en vie. Zeke n'était pas comme leurs adversaires habituels.

Par conséquent, Levi exigeait que Florine ait le choix.

Ainsi l'option deux avait vu le jour. Levi exigeait que Florine en connaissances de cause, ait le droit de disparaitre purement et simplement, sans faire de vague et que personne ne sache jamais qu'elle avait eu le moindre lien avec Levi. Dans ce second cas de figure, la Brigade serait forcée d'abandonner également la satisfaction d'une victoire 'psychologique' sur Zeke...

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'Erwin eut demandé à Levi de privilégier l'option numéro une et d'essayer de convaincre Florine de la nécessité de la choisir. Mais il était clair que si Levi l'avait décidé, personne ne pourrait l'obliger à forcer Florine à se mettre en danger.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Eren retint son souffle.

Par curiosité, il avait fait quelques recherches au sujet de cette femme. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était incroyable belle. Et sexy. Oh, Jenny l'avait été, elle aussi, belle et sexy. Mais dans le cas de Florine, c'était un peu comme lorsqu'on contemplait Levi ou Mikasa, ça avait l'air de dépasser l'entendement. Une sorte de perfection physique qui mettait mal à l'aise et donnait envie de détourner le regard. Un magnétisme presque robotique. Sur le coup, Eren avait presque regretté d'avoir eu la curiosité de se renseigner…

A présent qu'il lui faisait face, il était plutôt heureux d'avoir été curieux.

Au moins, il était prêt.

Florine était grande. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre le part d'une Top model. Elancée, la peau pâle. Ses photos lui rendaient à peine justice. Elles étaient trop glaciales, trop figées pour pouvoir retranscrire tout ce qu'on ressentait à la voir en réalité. Elle avait les yeux bleus paon. Un peu plus foncé que du vert-d'eau. Des traits incroyablement bien dessinés, une bouche pulpeuse. Sa chevelure brune était épaisse et coupée en dégradé inversé. Ses cheveux avaient l'air légers et aériens. Ils flottaient presque autour de son visage, ondulants. Son expression était douce et avenante. Ses longs muscles effilés lui conféraient une grâce presque surnaturelle. Florine était une beauté sensuelle. La chemise de flanelle échancrée qu'elle portait par-dessus un jean slim se voulait décontractée mais mettait parfaitement en valeur ses atouts.

Elle leur servit un sourire un peu crispé avant de s'écarter pour les inviter à entrer.

« Bonjour Eld ! » Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir longuement hésité avant de leur ouvrir la porte. Elle expliqua soudain : « J'avoue avoir un peu paniqué après avoir lu votre message…je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre alors…excusez-moi si je parais nerveuse… » Sa voix était comme un chant d'oiseau. Sirupeuse et claire. Eren sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il emboitait le pas d'Eld et qu'ils pénétraient tous les deux dans la résidence. Le blond glissa dans sa direction un regard plein de sous-entendus qui signifiaient sans doute : « _Tu vois ! Quand je te dis que c'est_ _ **forcément elle**_ _! Elle est parfaite ! »_ Eren baissa les yeux. Florine les guida d'un pas leste vers le salon. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Eren rencontrait l'une des _ex_ de Levi. Enfin, une ex vivante...

Est-ce que Levi se sentait, lui aussi, toujours _comme ça_ quand il devait respirer le même air que Jean ?

Ce sentiment était désagréable et invasif. Il dépassait de loin la logique. Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Florine. La longueur de ses jambes. Sa démarche féline et gracieuse. L'attirance magnétique qu'elle semblait exercer naturellement sur son entourage alors qu'elle ne faisait que respirer…Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé à angle du séjour. Toujours aussi nerveuse, Florine se plaça dans le fauteuil qu'il leur faisait face et demanda : « Est-ce que vous voulez un truc à boire ? Ou à manger ?» Même son hésitation, était adorable. Eren avait l'estomac en vrac. Il ne se faisait pas confiance. Autant éviter de vomir sur le tapis, si beau et si doux, qui ornait le sol. Il refusa donc d'un brusque geste de la tête. Eld lui lança un nouveau regard, mais celui-ci avait plutôt l'air de dire : « _Ne sois pas si timide voyons !_ » Avant de déclarer : « Oui, merci beaucoup ! On prendra les deux. » Florine parut soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour patienter. Elle se dirigea presque aussitôt vers la cuisine.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Levi était déjà venu ici. S'il connaissait l'emplacement de la vaisselle, des différentes pièces de la maison…

Il se demanda si cette résidence leur avait servi d'abri secret à un moment ou un autre quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux pour…

Eld interrompit ses sombres pensées : « Toi aussi, elle te rend muet ? Je ne vais certainement pas t'en vouloir ! J'ai dû réciter dans ma tête au moins cinq fois mes vœux de mariage pour me souvenir que j'avais une femme. Et Petra a avoué qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'avec Florine pour partenaire, elle serait sans doute prête à devenir bi pour un ou deux soirs… » Eld ricana mais Eren resta de marbre. Le blond soupira : « …Tu sais, ce ne sont que des suppositions de ma part, pour…Levi et elle… » Eren soupira à son tour. Il ne trouvait malheureusement absolument rien à dire pour sa défense. Eld pinça les lèvres : « Tu n'aimes vraiment pas l'idée que Levi puisse avoir…quelqu'un dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Je me disais au départ que vu votre histoire…tu sais, comme vous avez longtemps été _tout_ l'un pour l'autre, et que tu as perdu tes parents très tôt…tu n'avais pas envie de le partager. » Il laissa planer un silence.

Eren avait l'impression qu'une pierre venait de se loger au travers de sa gorge.

Cette conversation était horrible. L'adolescent en venait presque à prier pour que Florine et son corps de déesse reviennent très vite taper de plein fouet dans la ruche de ses complexes juvéniles plutôt que de continuer à bavarder de son prétendu Brother Complex avec l'un des meilleurs amis de Levi… Eld continua : « J'ai vu comment tu traitais Petra pendant un certain temps… » Eren glapit : « Ce…c'était un malentendu ! » Le blond sourit : « Je sais…

\- J'ai…je me suis excusé. Et puis je n'ai plus quatorze ans donc maintenant, que Levi sorte avec quelqu'un ou qu'il trouve un intérêt à…

\- Je sais ça aussi…Tu es plus grand maintenant. D'ailleurs, Petra et toi, si je ne m'abuse, vous avez recommencé à vous parler naturellement…depuis quand ? Je crois que le déclic s'est fait il y a environ deux ans ? … » Florine revint enfin, au plus grand soulagement d'Eren. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir jusqu'où le raisonnement d'Eld pouvait le conduire si on lui en laissait le temps.

Elle portait une bouteille d'eau de source dans une main et quatre verres de jus de fruits posés sur un plateau de l'autre.

Eld s'était redressé pour lui venir en aide. Elle lui sourit et souffla un bref : « Merci » avant qu'ils ne s'installent à nouveau. Un silence tomba. Eren remarqua le petit bol d'apéritifs qu'elle avait placé au centre du plateau en baissant les yeux sur la table basse central où ils avaient tout disposé. Florine leur désigna la table d'un geste de la main : « Servez-vous…

\- Volontiers ! Je meurs de faim ! On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de manger grand-chose à la cantine, avec le management des nouvelles recrues…

\- Oh…

\- Oui, ils sont très énergiques. Maintenant qu'ils vont pouvoir aller sur le terrain, c'est vraiment dur de les tenir en place… » Florine lança un regard appuyé vers Eren. Qui lui, faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder. Il inspectait vaguement la pièce. Sa large baie vitrée qui donnait accès à un jardin immense. Ses tableaux de natures mortes rayonnantes de vies et de lumière. Ses meubles épurés dans un design classe et chaleureux. Ses tons bruns et jaunes, rappelant le bois et le soleil. Son parquet… Eld se racla la gorge : « Oui, lui aussi…c'est un petit nouveau. » Eld lui posa la main sur le sommet du crâne et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Eren eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir bien plus que juste quatre ans de moins que Florine.

Et il détesta cette sensation.

Eld expliqua : « Il s'appelle Eren. Je l'ai connu beaucoup plus bavard, mais je crois qu'il est nerveux…c'est sa première mission de terrain… » Eren répliqua, sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : « Je ne suis pas nerveux. J'observe, Eld. » Le blond parut un peu décontenancé par le côté cinglant de sa réplique. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter : « Je pense que Levi ne devrait plus tarder. Il avait encore quelques détails à régler avec nos supérieurs… » Florine prit une grande inspiration : « Je suppose qu'il préfère m'annoncer lui-même la raison pour…tout ça ? » Eld acquiesça. Florine continua : « Et je suppose aussi que…ça ne présage rien de bon… » Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction d'Eren : « …après tout, vous n'êtes plus là par simple _mesure de sécurité_. Mais plutôt pour une _mission de terrain_ … » Eren s'empêcha de pousser un geignement.

Parce qu'en plus, elle était intelligente ?!

S'il existait un ou plusieurs dieu (x), alors il(s) étai(en)t carrément injuste(s)…

Cette fille devait forcément avoir un vice caché…pour qu'il y ait une justice en ce bas monde…

Sinon pourquoi est-ce que Levi ne l'avait pas déjà épousée ?!

Eld se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un pâle sourire contrit. Florine parut encore plus nerveuse. Pour détourner la conversation, elle demanda : « Alors…hum, Eren ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la Brigade d'Intervention ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « J'avais un QI trop élevé pour me lancer dans le mannequinat sans mourir d'ennui… » Eld s'étouffa avec son biscuit apéritif. Florine parut plus que surprise. Eld s'insurgea : « Eren ?! » L'adolescent avait une expression neutre plaquée sur le visage, comme si sa réplique n'avait rien eu de désobligeante ou d'agressive. Florine papillonna puis répondit à Eld : « Ce n'est pas grave…je connais Levi après tout. J'ai…l'habitude de ce genre de…caractère (?).

\- Oh, non ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive ! Vraiment…d'habitude il n'est pas si… » Eld tenta de s'exprimer par les gestes quand les mots lui vinrent à manquer. Puis il abandonna et vrilla Eren du regard : « Je pensais qu'au moins, il était prêt à mettre de côté ses problèmes personnels, surtout en pleine mission…

\- Mes problèmes personnels ? » Eren agita la tête et pinça les lèvres : « … Je me suis engagé à remplir cette mission. Mais de ce que j'en sais, elle ne requiert absolument pas que je sois poli ou mielleux pour être réussie. Donc je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu me reproches… » Eld était bouche bée.

En réalité, peu de monde avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire face à Eren lorsqu'il était en colère.

Les M.P, ses anciens camarades de classe, Hanji, Petra et Levi savaient à quoi s'attendre quand Eren était de mauvaise humeur… Pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire. Par exemple, Eld, Moblit, Gunther et Oluo, même s'ils avaient sans aucun doute déjà entendu parler des disputes entre Levi et Eren, ou alors constatés par X et Y, après coup, à quel point Eren pouvait être borné, ils continuaient d'avoir de l'adolescent une certaine image. Lisse et joyeuse. Au final comme tous les autres, ils allaient devoir apprendre à leurs dépend et de façon tout à fait aléatoire, à faire avec.

Fort heureusement, Eld était aussi réceptif que réactif.

Il prit la sage décision de laisser Eren ruminer dans son coin, pour ne se concentrer que sur Florine.

Livré à lui-même tandis que le blond et la Top model parlaient de tout et de rien, Eren essaya de faire le vide et de ne réellement traiter cette mission que comme ce qu'elle était. Son travail. C'était compliqué, parce que c'était bien la première fois depuis une éternité, qu'il tentait de discipliner son instinct. De prendre sur lui… La dernière fois ? C'était lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour Levi jusqu'à nouvel ordre…ça avait fini dans une explosion d'émotions assez impressionnantes. Levi et lui-même, nus (ou était-ce à moitié nus ?) sur un lit…après qu'ils se soient mutuellement avoué leur amour… Autant dire que jusque-là, Eren n'avait jamais été très doué pour se contenir et faire table rase de ses sentiments…

Pourtant le self-control était une donnée essentielle, pour la suite de sa carrière, pour l'avenir de son couple…

Il devait leur prouver à tous qu'il avait mûris.

Même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à définir l'exacte limite entre mûrir et jouer un rôle…

Etre agréable avec Florine, était-ce être mature ? Ou était-ce faire un pas de plus vers la schizophrénie? Dans tous les cas, Eren ne pensait pas être en tort lorsqu'il affirmait que la maintenir en vie, n'avait absolument pas à passer par la case _'Soyons tous amis dans la joie et la bonne humeur'_. D'ailleurs plus les minutes s'égrenaient et moins Eren trouvait supportable l'aura apaisante et lumineuse de la mannequine.

Levi arriva, bien heureusement, avant qu'Eren ne se fût décidé à trouver un moyen plus radical de faire comprendre à Eld et Florine qu'il était tout à fait prêt à patienter dans le plus grand des silences, plutôt que de les entendre brasser de l'air en continu avec leur babillage incessant…

Levi avait pénétré dans la résidence avec un double des clés.

Eren tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas en prendre note.

Presque aussitôt, Florine et Eld se levèrent de leur siège et firent face au hall. Le regard de Levi balaya la pièce, s'arrêta une seconde de trop sur le visage d'Eren, avant de revenir se poser sur Florine. Il approcha enfin d'un pas leste. La brune s'était tendue vers lui, les muscles raidis par la nervosité, comme si la simple présence de Levi était capable de l'apaiser. Levi lui avait rapidement effleuré le bras, comme pour la rassurer avant de plus ou moins l'inciter à se rasseoir. Eren baissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Il prenait soudain conscience que les trente prochaines minutes risquaient d'être infernales à vivre…

Florine soupira : « Bon…maintenant que tu es là, évitons de tourner autour du pot. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe… » Levi acquiesça doucement de la tête, puis il prit le temps d'ingurgiter le verre de jus qu'elle avait sûrement posé là à son intention. Et enfin, il commença à lui exposer la situation. Avec le plus de détails possibles. Sans rien lui cacher des tragiques destins de Jenny et Kate. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dû vouloir Erwin, il lui expliqua clairement que _personne_ n'allait la forcer à assumer le rôle _d'Angel_ et qu'au contraire, vu le peu de connaissance qu'ils avaient sur les capacités de l'ennemi, il lui conseillait vivement de choisir l'option deux. Et de disparaitre sans laisser de trace, du jour au lendemain….

Un lourd silence suivit ces révélations.

Florine était livide, le regard perdu dans le vague. Levi posa une main hésitante sur sa main, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il était là, prêt à la soutenir. Qu'importait sa décision. Eren en eut la gorge nouée. Florine lui sourit soudain : « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Levi. Quelqu'un de fort. Si je remets ma vie entre tes mains, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera à la fin, je sais que j'aurais fait le bon choix… » Levi écarquilla les yeux, passablement effaré. Il refusait de croire que Florine puisse faire le choix que ces mots semblaient indiquer : « Tu te trompes ! L'acharnement de cet enfoiré, n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois quelqu'un de bien ou pas ! Si tu t'exposes… » Florine agita la tête : « C'est votre dernière chance de lui faire lâcher l'affaire n'est-ce pas ? Tôt ou tard, il découvrira que toi et moi ont s'est fréquenté. Il faudra que je disparaisse de toutes les manières, non?… Je crois que quitte à tout abandonner…j'ai au moins envie de faire quelque chose qui compte. Pour une fois. » Il y avait une étrange détermination dans son regard.

Florine était définitivement un cas à part.

Eren pouvait comprendre qu'Eld ait pu penser qu'elle était l'heureuse élue. Même les circonstances dans lesquelles Levi et elle s'étaient rencontrés différaient des habitudes du Caporal. Jenny et Kate avaient fait la connaissance de Levi respectivement dans une boîte de nuit et un bar. Mais Florine ? Ils s'étaient connus dans un gala de charité qui avait pour but de soulever des fonds pour aider les plus démunis. Florine avait du cœur, de l'esprit et un corps divin… Levi et elle, ils semblaient partager quelque chose. Du respect, de la confiance…quelque chose qui leur conférait une certaine intimité…Eren était de plus en plus nauséeux.

S'il avait été une fille, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Mais jusque-là, la question n'avait jamais réussi à le toucher aussi profondément. A l'heure actuelle, tant de choses auraient été plus simples, si différentes… Par exemple ? Ils n'auraient pas eu à garder le secret aussi longtemps sur leur relation. Certes Levi aurait toujours été son tuteur, mais aux yeux du monde, leur relation aurait presque semblé inévitable. Quelque chose qui était destiné à arriver quand un homme et une femme étaient aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux. Au lieu de quoi ? Eld considérait qu'Eren était un _petit frère_ un peu trop fragile et émotionnellement instable, qui refusait catégoriquement de partager sa figure parental avec quiconque... Et puis, il y avait aussi la proximité physique. Eren n'aurait pas eu à attendre qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux, dans leur appartement, à l'abri des regards, pour se blottir contre Levi, pour lui tenir la main, pour l'embrasser….et tellement d'autres démonstrations d'affection qui pour tout autre couple paraissaient normales ! Il n'y avait aucun rapport de force entre Florine et Levi, elle semblait avoir le droit de se tenir là, à ses côtés. Tout paraissait si simple !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren en vint à détester le corps féminin.

Ses courbes, ses charmes, ses droits intrinsèques…

Même s'il voulait séduire Levi, Eren ignorait complètement comment il était censé s'y prendre. Qu'est-ce qui attirait Levi en lui ? Comment jusqu'ici Eren s'y était-il pris pour qu'ils finissent par coucher ensemble ? Quels étaient les choses que Levi aimait au point d'être incapable d'y résister ? Tout ça Eren l'ignorait. Et bien qu'il eut récemment pris conscience, amèrement pris conscience, du fait que le sexe leur avait trop longtemps servi d'échappatoire (d'exutoire même), pour éviter de dire les choses qui comptaient vraiment, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la distance physique qui ne cessait de croitre entre eux.

Son corps était-il vraiment attirant aux yeux de Levi ?

Levi avait eu beau réfuter l'hypothèse dès qu'elle avait traversé l'esprit d'Eren, l'idée que ses phéromones naturelles aient pu troubler le jugement de son partenaire, ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée. Levi pensait être attiré par lui, mais était-ce vrai? Après tout, Eren ne savait pas se comporter comme le faisait Florine. Il lui semblait qu'elle, elle savait très exactement comment disposer son corps, quelles mimiques adopter pour séduire son entourage. Ce n'était même pas calculé, à ce niveau d'expertise, c'était de l'art. Un art naturel. De son côté, même si Eren savait que son sourire affectait les autres, dans une certaine mesure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait tout à sa nature d'Oblivion et ses fichus phéromones de prédateur …

Eren avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Ses griffes, ses crocs, ses cornes, il avait l'impression que la bête qu'il enfermait dans sa fragile enveloppe humaine, grattait sous sa peau trop étroite et le suppliait de la laisser sortir, au grand jour. Eren avait envie de gronder, de siffler entre ses dents et de montrer les crocs. Il voulait signifier à Florine qu'elle mettait les pieds sur un territoire conquis. Le problème c'était que non seulement Levi ignorait tout de cette véritable apparence mais en plus, qu'il n'était absolument pas _son Levi_. Parce qu'il était un humain et qu'à ses yeux, l'attachement profond qu'Eren éprouvait à son encontre n'avait aucun sens. Les humains n'avaient pas d'âme soeur. De partenaire pour la vie. Ils n'avaient pas cette façon qu'avaient les Oblivions d'appartenir l'un à l'autre, de se désirer aussi entièrement… Levi ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments.

Et il pouvait même refaire sa vie ailleurs, être heureux, avec une autre…après l'avoir quitté.

Eren détourna les yeux du couple.

Il avait insisté pour participer à cette mission. Il comprenait néanmoins de plus en plus que Levi ne s'était sans doute confié à lui que parce qu'il était perdu et désespéré. Eren doutait de sa réelle utilité à l'heure actuelle. Il voulait se montrer mature et réfléchi mais… « Je rêvais de devenir prof. » Eren se stoppa et son regard tomba malgré lui sur la silhouette de Florine. Sa voix était chargée d'émotions mais elle n'était ni hésitante, ni même apeurée : « Je voulais devenir prof ou encore architecte… je rêvais d'un tas de choses avant… avant qu'on ne me fasse clairement comprendre que mon physique….- _elle se désigna d'un vague geste de la main_ -…que ce corps était la seule et unique chose dont j'avais besoin pour obtenir tout ce que je pouvais désirer. » Elle poussa un soupire et esquissa un vague sourire contrit : « On pourrait croire que je suis condescendante lorsque je dis que j'ai vécu mon apparence comme…une malédiction. Qu'importe ce que je dis ou pense, je suis avant tout une _belle plante_. A part un sourire et quelques rires, personne n'attend rien de moi…Je voulais être prof ou architecte, j'avais des rêves. Que j'ai laissé tomber parce que vivre de mon physique, c'était tellement plus facile ! C'était la ligne droite, la route la plus simple, la voie sans échec. Je gagnais ma vie avec un sourire, une moue, un clin d'oeil. Oh, bien entendu, c'est beaucoup de contraintes et ce n'est pas une industrie aussi facile qu'on veut bien le croire mais...Je pense qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas regretté, même un tout petit peu, de ne pas avoir poussé mes capacités jusqu'au bout. De m'être trahie en quelques sortes lorsque j'ai choisi la facilité. » Ils marquèrent tous une pause.

Florine recouvrit distraitement la main que Levi avait posé sur son genou de son autre main : « Je ne fais pas juste ça pour jouer à l'héroïne ou parce que je te fais stupidement confiance pour me protéger… c'est une chance. Une chance inespérée de tout recommencer à zéro. Je n'avais que ma mère et elle est morte il y a deux ans…je ne savais déjà plus où j'allais avant tout ça… je me fiche de savoir comment vous allez vous débrouiller pour me faire disparaitre. Et je n'ai aucun souci avec le fait de devoir subir des opérations pour me fondre dans la masse… je… je veux faire ça. » Son regard était plein de détermination mais sa voix avait légèrement flanchée sur la fin.

Levi la fixait, comme s'il tentait de la sonder, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les mécanismes de son esprit. Il était simplement intrigué, peut-être aussi un peu impressionné… Eren se demanda si Florine était consciente de la façon dont son regard un peu humide était attendrissant, de la manière dont ses paupières retombaient doucement, de l'attrait qu'avaient actuellement ses lèvres… Levi souffla : « Merci. On va tout faire pour que ça se passe bien… » Elle agita la tête, un peu gênée : « Ne me remercie pas. Je suis morte de peur et je risque de paniquer à la première occasion… » Levi posa sa seconde main sur celle de Florine, l'enveloppant : « Tu peux paniquer, on est là pour ça. » Connaissant Levi, le geste avait à la fois rien de vraiment intime (c'était surtout pour la rassurer) et tout d'étrange (Levi ne rassurait que les gens auxquels il tenait un tant soit peu). Mais clairement pour Eren, c'était la scène de trop.

Un grondement sourd avait menacé de lui rouler dans la gorge et il s'était redressé d'un bond, le cœur battant.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit.

Qu'il respire de l'air frais où ne flotterait pas les parfums entrelacés de Levi et Florine.

Sans même prendre la peine de jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux regards interloqués des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas leste et assuré vers la porte d'entrée. Peut-être que s'il allait assez vite, il serait déjà loin quand ils comprendraient qu'il était littéralement en train de prendre la fuite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée les tira de leur stupeur.

Levi mentirait s'il disait n'avoir pas éprouvé une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il avait vu Eren et Florine, se tenant dans la même pièce… puis son côté professionnel avait repris le dessus et il s'était entièrement dédié à expliquer à la brunette tous les enjeux et le poids de la décision qu'on lui demandait de prendre. Levi aurait choisi à sa place de tout quitter sans prendre le risque d'être exposé au moindre danger. Les Ackermann étaient des champions de la survie, toutes catégories confondues. Ils n'étaient pas de bons samaritains. Et le courage, voire la témérité, dont faisait preuve Florine, le rendait aussi perplexe qu'admiratif.

Erwin allait être ravi.

Quand bien même Levi aurait préféré réussir à convaincre Florine de refuser l'option numéro une, il aurait été malhonnête de sa part de ne pas avouer qu'il était plus que pressé de voir la réaction qu'aurait Zeke une fois qu' _Angel_ serait définitivement hors de sa portée alors qu'il se pensait sur le point de remporter la victoire…

Levi était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que le départ d'Eren l'avait laissé quelques secondes dans la confusion la plus complète.

Eld jura. Il se redressa d'un coup puis s'écria : « Je suis désolé Levi ! C'est de ma faute ! J'ai…je lui ai parlé d'une de mes théories et je… je ne savais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal !» Levi s'était déjà redressé : « C'est bon, je le rattrape, je m'en occupe. Toi, tu vois les derniers détails avec Florine… » Et sans même regarder en arrière, il sortit à son tour de la résidence. Eren était en train de marcher d'un pas décidé, comme s'il comptait quitter les lieux à pieds. Levi ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais l'idée de le voir s'éloigner, lui retournait l'estomac. Il fit taire la petite voix qui l'accusait d'agir comme un idiot et se précipita à sa suite. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de l'adolescent, il le stoppa net en lui agrippant le bras. Eren fit volteface, surpris. Comme s'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à être poursuivi. Levi savait qu'Eren avait les sens plus développés que le commun des mortels et le simple fait qu'il ne l'eut ni entendu arriver, ni senti, montrait à quel point Levi avait eu raison de le suivre, en fin de compte.

Eren semblait…bouleversé.

Levi demanda : « Où tu vas ? » Eren papillonna, puis tout à coup sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. Il s'écarta de la poigne de Levi d'un geste brusque et siffla : « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Tu n'as pas besoin de traverser le quartier pour juste pour _prendre l'air_ … » Eren parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais finalement, il se rétracta. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, sa voix trahissait son émotion : « Je ne peux pas. » Levi était désemparé : « Tu ne peux pas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Je… » Eren leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air désespéré : « Je ne sais même plus ce qu'on est, toi et moi, l'un pour l'autre ! J'étais sûr que je pourrais être assez mature, pour gérer tout ça ! Et je pensais que tant que tu aurais besoin de moi à tes côtés, je serais capable d'y rester, de te soutenir… et ce qu'importe le statut que tu voudrais bien me donner. Mais... je ne peux pas ! » Il était complètement dépité lorsqu'il termina : « Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Et en réalité je ne te _sers_ absolument à rien. Quand on y réfléchit, je suis surtout une source de problèmes supplémentaires. Tout est tellement compliqué entre nous ! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir continuer comme ça ? En secret, à se blesser sans arrêt ? Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais...me contenter de peu? Faire semblant d'oublier comment ça a pu être, entre nous? Je ne vais pas y arriver, je le sais. Je crois que je préférerais qu'on… » Avant même d'avoir vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, Levi avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait, glissé une main le long de la mâchoire d'Eren et capturé brutalement ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était différent de tout ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Il était hésitant. Confus. Triste. Et tellement rapide. Levi n'avait eu qu'une seule envie. Qu'Eren se taise. Qu'il ne prononce pas ces mots qu'ils redoutaient tant tous les deux. Qu'ils laissaient désespérément en suspens, espérant qu'un miracle arrive. Qu'ils réussissent à traverser cette crise sans jamais avoir à les prononcer. Il y avait tant de choses que Levi avait envie de lui dire, tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à transformer en phrases cohérentes. Pour la millionième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés Eren et lui, Levi rêvait d'avoir été élevé dans d'autres circonstances, celles qui lui auraient permis de trouver les mots justes pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. A la place ? Il n'avait que ça, ce baiser confus et léger qui, au vu de l'expression complètement perdue d'Eren, ne parvenait plus à les lier comme avant.

En désespoir de cause, Levi enlaça le corps élancé de l'adolescent, le serra contre son cœur battant et souffla : « Ne fait pas ça. Pas maintenant… » Il ne savait pas très exactement de quoi il était en train de supplier Eren mais il y mettait toute sa volonté : « Je sais que…c'est de ma faute. Je n'y arrive pas. T'expliquer les choses et… _les exprimer_ ce n'est pas... naturel pour moi. Mais… _Tu es important_. » Eren poussa un geignement, troublé : « Levi… » Ils marquèrent une pause. L'adolescent referma les bras autour de lui, légèrement tremblant. Puis il enfouit son nez à la base de son cou et inspira longuement avant de s'écrier : « On est nul. Notre niveau de communication doit être le pire de toute l'Histoire de Mare…

\- Je suis d'accord gamin…

\- On doit arrêter de faire _ça_ … » Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Eren posa un léger baiser sur le cou de Levi, qui frissonna malgré lui lorsque ses lèvres chaudes et humides lui effleurèrent la peau. Eren expliqua : « On doit arrêter de se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans discuter des choses importantes avant…et… » Il déglutit : « Ca va être dur… Le simple fait de nous enlacer me fait tourner la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon immunité … » Levi ricana et une sensation étrange lui remua les entrailles. Le corps d'Eren contre le sien, leur chaleur partagée, cette tension électrique inimitable, l'impression d'être à nouveau complet, chez lui…c'était…tellement parfait. Et tellement troublant.

La veille, après la découverte du cadavre de Kate et l'épisode de la vitre brisée Levi avait erré sans but au volant de sa voiture, jusqu'à se retrouver _coincé_ à la morgue sans plus savoir quoi faire, quoi ressentir, quoi penser. Il ne s'était pas senti si déconnecté et si perdu, depuis la mort de Farlan et Isabelle. L'arrivée d'Eren dans la pièce, avait tout bouleversé. La douleur, la morsure brûlante de l'échec, la crainte de tout perdre, l'impuissance, toutes ses émotions lui étaient revenues brutalement, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein sternum.

L'air lui avait manqué, son esprit s'était fait confus.

Et avant même de l'avoir vraiment décidé, Levi s'était retrouvé à tout déballer. Eren avait absorbé les informations qu'il lui lançait à la figure comme une éponge. Et contrairement aux craintes de Levi, il n'avait paru ni surpris, ni même déçu… au contraire Eren avait accepté ses faiblesses et ses échecs sans un mot et… n'avait absolument pas réagi comme Levi s'y était attendu quand il lui avait annoncé l'implication du meurtrier de sa mère dans cette nouvelle affaire. Bien qu'Eren eut été très visiblement en colère, voire consumé par la rage qu'il éprouvait sans aucun doute envers Zeke, l'adolescent était resté maître de lui. _« Eren change, Levi. Et tu n'es pas là pour le voir. »_ Les mots d'Hanji lui étaient revenus en mémoire et ça avait été un coup de plus à encaisser. Eren était Eren. Et à la fois quelqu'un de tout à fait différent, que Levi ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion ou le désir de vraiment connaître. Il existait tout un pan de la vie de l'adolescent dont il ignorait tout…

Cette pensée avait de quoi lui retourner l'estomac.

Levi comprenait ce qu'Eren voulait dire, d'une certaine façon, lorsqu'il déclarait qu'ils devaient cesser de compter sur leur compatibilité physique pour se rassurer. Levi se creusa les méninges, chercha les mots justes, ceux qui lui avaient toujours manqués : « Reste. Reste avec moi, là où je peux te voir, te toucher, être sûr que t'es bien là, en sécurité …. » Eren ne comprenait sans doute pas tout ce qu'essayait de lui dire Levi en lui faisant cet aveu. Mais il répondit néanmoins : « Je suis là Levi. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là… » Levi fronça les sourcils, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui, dans la réponse d'Eren empirait ses angoisses. Il grogna finalement: « Arrête. Arrête de jouer à l'adulte, de faire celui qui comprend tout ce que je peux dire ou faire...qui prend sur lui et fait avec. C'est vrai que ça rend les choses plus faciles pour moi, mais ce n'est pas _toi_. Et… je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens. Que tu sois, Eren. La même tête brûlée, un peu égoïste et déterminée, que t'as toujours été. _Mon gamin._ » Levi était un peu essoufflé d'avoir tant parlé, mais chacun de ses mots, aussi confus semblaient-ils, lui avaient parus juste.

Eren resta un instant sans bouger, le front posé sur son épaule.

Puis il se redressa et lui fit face, une lueur foudroyante au fond des yeux : «Je te déteste. » Levi encaissa le choc. Eren continua : « Je te déteste tellement ! Tu as passé tout ton temps avec ces filles, _tes ex_. Et j'ai beau savoir que c'était pour une mission, pour la bonne cause, par nécessité je… _je hais l'idée_ que tu ait pu leur accorder autant de temps, alors que toi et moi on était si… _mal_. Je te déteste, parce que tu m'as tenu à l'écart ! Parce que tu m'as donné l'impression de ne plus compter, de ne pas avoir de place à tes côtés. Je te déteste parce que je sais que tu ne _ressentiras_ jamais la même chose pour moi que moi pour toi. Je déteste le fait de t'aimer autant… je me déteste tellement d'être aussi faible et aussi lâche… » Les bras d'Eren étaient retombés le long de son corps et sa voix n'était plus qu'un vague murmure à la fin de sa tirade.

Il tremblait et Levi ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

Alors il le serra un peu plus contre lui et murmura : « Tu m'as manqué. » Puis il ajouta, la voix remplit de doutes : « Je ne sais pas comment _faire confiance_ ou _partager_. J'ai toujours réglé mes problèmes tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre alors, il est clair et net que, je vais finir par te blesser. Encore. Alors autant le dire tout de suite, tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es important pour moi, j'étais prêt à tout endurer, à faire beaucoup de sacrifices…si ça signifiait que je pouvais t'écarter du danger. » La gorge de Levi se noua. Il choisit précieusement ses prochains mots : « J'étais prêt à te laisser partir. J'étais sûr de pouvoir y arriver… mais tu dois être la seule chose que je n' _arrive pas à abandonner_ … » Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure couleur chocolat d'Eren et termina : « Tu ne peux plus faire machine-arrière. Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter. » Le corps d'Eren s'était tout à coup complètement détendu contre lui et Levi avait senti le cœur de l'adolescent battre la chamade contre son torse.

C'était tellement étrange, tellement fascinant.

Ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux...

Bancal et fragile...

...était pourtant un lien indestructible.

Eren s'écarta enfin et le regard brillant, embué de larmes qui refusaient de couler, il avoua : « Je veux juste rester à tes côtés. Je veux qu'on se soutienne, qu'on se parle… » Levi acquiesça vivement : « Si tu restes, j'essayerais. Je jure que j'essayerais. Notre relation pourra s'appeler comme tu le voudras… » Son propre cœur était parti au triple galop et il aurait tout donné pour sentir à nouveau le rythme effréné de celui d'Eren, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir si vulnérable, si déboussolé. Mais Levi ne fit pas un geste pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Parce que si au moment où il avait embrassé Eren, Eld était encore occupé à calmer Florine, depuis plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Eren et lui prenaient déjà assez de risques. Après tout, ils se tenaient là, tous les deux, debout comme des idiots, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux….

Alors il saisit Eren par le poignet et l'attira sans rien ajouter vers sa voiture.

Il s'excuserait bien plus tard d'avoir abandonné Eld à son sort sans plus d'explications.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi avait allumé la radio.

En dehors d'elle, rien ne vint déranger le silence électrique qui s'étendait entre eux.

Eren avait été surpris, agréablement surpris, au moment où Levi s'était lancé à sa poursuite et l'avait arrêté. Sur le coup, il n'avait eu aucune idée de l'endroit où il comptait se rendre, ni même de si oui ou non il avait l'intention de continuer cette mission aux côtés des membres Titulaires de l'Escadron. Tout ce qu'il savait au moment où il avait quitté la résidence, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'air. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'enfin, le plus gros nœud de leur problème commence à se délier. Là, sur le trottoir d'un quartier résidentiel.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement, toujours dans le plus grand des silences.

Ils étaient en train d'accrocher la veste de leur uniforme au porte-manteau quand Eren demanda d'un coup : « Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ? » Levi s'était figé un instant avant de lui lancer un regard incrédule. Eren, embarrassé au possible, rougissait comme une écolière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de poser cette question et encore moins à admettre à quel point vivre cette excitation, un peu bêbête, le rendait fébrile.

Levi s'était remis en mouvement, lentement.

Eren pensait déjà à lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire quand Levi lui fit à nouveau face. Il avait légèrement incliné la tête et demandé : « Tu veux parler de quoi exactement ? » Eren balbutia : « Je… je ne sais pas trop… de…ce qui _te plait_ vraiment chez moi… ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est censé être juste physique ou ça englobe un tout ?… » Levi avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser de son embarras. Il réduisait micro pas par micro pas, la distance qui les séparait. Ses questions étaient posées sur un ton faussement détaché, qu'Eren reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'intonation que Levi utilisait quand il taquinait Hanji, Eld ou Petra… Eren grogna : « C'est censé être, _ce qui te_ plait chez moi ! Je, je n'ai pas de spécificités en tête, juste… » Levi avait déjà largement envahi son espace personnel. Il le fixait, l'air neutre, une lueur amusé dans le regard. Eren termina d'une petite voix : « J'étais juste curieux mais tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit… » Levi prit soudain une grande inspiration et souffla : « Tes yeux. J'aime tes yeux.» Eren fronça les sourcils, perplexe : « Mes…yeux ? » Personnellement il était très loin d'apprécier ses yeux. Il les trouvait étranges et perturbants. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'en servait pratiquement comme d'une arme pour pétrifier ses ennemis en plein combat...

Levi acquiesça doucement : « J'aime leur couleur. Elle change tout le temps… » Il parut les scruter, comme pour mieux les détailler : « Il y a du vert, des pépites de bleu. Quand t'es vraiment triste, elles fondent. Tes yeux deviennent plus bleus que vert…on dirait le reflet du ciel, dans un lac. » Eren pouvait entendre son cœur lui battre dans les tempes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer au juste? Après une vie passée ensemble, pratiquement deux ans en couple, comment diable en étaient-ils venus à _ça_? Est-ce qu'ils…flirtaient ? Plus important, Levi était vraiment capable de… dire ce genre de choses ? Eren gigotait sur place, cherchant à tout prix quel autre sujet de conversation il pouvait engager. Quelque chose de plus important ? Ou plus urgent ? Il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question. C'était pour se rassurer, certes, mais au final c'était ridicule…

Levi lui posa une main sur la joue et le contraignit à le regarder en face. Il glissa, presque distraitement, les doigts le long de sa mâchoire : « On peut y lire chacune de tes émotions… » Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il était sûr d'avoir arrêté de respirer depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes. Le regard de Levi était franc et lumineux, Eren ne s'était jamais autorisé à le contempler d'aussi proche, à s'y perdre… l'expérience était en train de littéralement lui transformer les genoux en gelée… Levi ajouta dans un souffle : « Ils sont superbes… » Eren bafouilla : « Tu…Okay ! On, on va s'arrêter là…je crois que j'ai compris…plus de questions stupides ! » Levi esquissa un rictus : « Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se parle plus… » Grâce au ciel, il avait arrêté de lui caresser le visage et Eren put trouver en lui, l'énergie nécessaire pour le vriller du regard (quand bien même ses rougeurs lui ôtaient toute crédibilité) : « Et moi ? Je croyais que t'étais incapable d'affiler plus de trois phrases en une semaine ! Et que pour toi, les compliments, c'était un mythe ! » Levi détourna les yeux : « J'essaie. J'ai promis que je le ferais… » Eren se couvrit le visage d'une main et gémit : « Dans ce cas, je pense que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à ce que t'essaies de changer les choses en définitive …

\- T'as trouvé ça bizarre ? » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses doigts écartés, la question était…sincère ? Oh, ciel…il n'allait pas réussir à garder les pieds sur terre si ça devenait habituel. Eren baissa les yeux, encore plus rouge qu'avant : « Non, je n'aurais pas dit…bizarre. Juste… _super embarrassant…_

\- Alors, ça veut dire que ça t'intéresse quand même de savoir… ? » Eren poussa un gémissement indigné, presque plaintif : « Levi…ne te force pas à… enfin je veux dire, en vrai je n'ai pas besoin que tu dises tous ces trucs… » Levi se justifia : « T'as raison, c'est embarrassant. Et c'est nouveau. Mais c'est aussi… plus intéressant que je l'aurais cru. » Eren fronça à nouveau les sourcils : « Quoi ?

\- Utiliser des mots pour te faire rougir. » Eren était bouche bée. Levi haussa nonchalamment les épaules : « Ce n'est pas mal au final, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire…

\- Non, s'il te plait. Moi, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Et si on gardait plutôt notre résolution de se parler davantage dans un cadre plus… » Levi lui avait agrippé la nuque, l'avait forcé à baissé la tête d'une simple pression des doigts et avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase, Eren se retrouva à nouveau à l'embrasser. Lèvres contre lèvres, le baiser n'avait rien de vraiment sensuel, mais il eut le mérite de diffuser un jet de flammes dans ses entrailles.

Levi posa ensuite une ligne de baisers le long de son cou, légers et brûlants. Un frisson secoua Eren des pieds à la tête. Levi murmura : « J'aime ta peau. » Eren gémit à nouveau, dépité : « Tu comptes vraiment continuer ? » Levi fit mine de ne pas entendre sa réplique : « Elle devient brûlante sous mes doigts. Elle a un goût mentholé… » Il laissa son nez lui frôler la clavicule : « J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais sentir le soleil et l'herbe fraiche coupée… alors qu'aucun gel douche n'a cette odeur… Mais j'aime aussi ton odeur…» Eren osait à peine bouger un cil. Levi avait les yeux fermés et l'air de se concentrer, comme s'il appréciait réellement chacune des choses qu'il parvenait à exprimer.

Une fois libéré du poids de son regard scrutateur, Eren se permit de mieux l'observer. Son visage avait l'air serein, si ce n'était indifférent, mais le bout de ses oreilles était clairement rosi. Le cœur d'Eren n'en battit que plus fort. Ce n'était pas que toute cette situation n'embarrassait pas mortellement Levi, c'était surtout qu'il essayait, très honnêtement, de prouver qu'il comptait changer les choses… Ce n'était qu'un geste, ponctuel, qu'il lui offrait malgré ses réticences, en dépit de sa nature… Eren n'y tint plus.

Son cœur était gonflé, d'amour, de tendresse, de joie. Une explosion d'émotions qui lui semblait jaillir du néant et balayer tout le reste. Ses doutes, ses hésitations. Eren avait plongé sur Levi, le plaquant contre le mur de leur hall d'entrée et sans attendre, l'avait embrassé avec force, le poing refermé sur le tissu de sa chemise comme pour le maintenir en place. Leurs lèvres s'étaient écrasées encore et encore, entre deux souffles et quelques grognements de frustration pure. C'était presque brutal. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas _vraiment_ touchés, qu'il semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur ses actes. Les mains de Levi froissaient maladroitement l'uniforme d'Eren, essayant de se glisser sous sa chemise pour effleurer sa peau. Confus, Eren gémit lorsqu'enfin de longs doigts frais palpèrent avec énergie ses hanches avant de les lui agripper pour le maintenir pressé contre le bassin de son partenaire. Il changea légèrement d'angle d'approche et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Levi, lui arrachant un grognement plus profond que les précédents.

Levi rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. D'un mouvement maîtrisé, il inversa leur position et Eren se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, un genou remonté entre les cuisses alors qu'une main possessive marquait sa peau de ses doigts pressants. Levi profita du gémissement incontrôlé qui lui échappa des lèvres pour introduire la langue dans sa bouche. Le premier frôlement, langue contre langue, fut tendre, presque timide, compte tenu de la situation. Cependant, il ne fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'elles se cherchent, s'enlacent, s'enroulent, tentent l'une et l'autre de prendre l'ascendant.

Levi s'approcha un peu plus. Leurs corps étaient comme liés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient leurs automatismes, leurs propres codes. Aussi quand d'un bref coup de rein en avant Levi sembla chercher à davantage coller leurs bassins, Eren suréleva le sien et vint visser l'une de ses jambes à sa taille. Il se retrouva presque assis sur le genou que Levi avait voulu coincer entre ses cuisses et, sans plus perdre une minute, il ajusta les soubresauts erratiques de ses hanches à la demande silencieuse de son amant.

Leurs membres de plus en plus tendus entrèrent en contact.

Eren sentit un violent courant électrique le traverser de part en part. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de satisfaction que Levi étouffa d'un nouveau baiser. Quand ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou de l'adolescent, celui-ci tremblait et un certain rythme s'était installé dans leurs frottements. Rapides, appuyés, ils cherchaient avec avidité le soulagement brusque et complet qui permettrait à leur frustration de s'apaiser. Eren avait collé la tête contre le mur, offert un meilleur accès à son cou en relevant le menton et fermé les yeux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le feulement qui menaçait au bord de ses lèvres. Chacun de ses muscles étaient en feu et le vertige qui précédait toujours une grande déferlante de plaisir menaçait à tout moment d'emporter toute trace de contrôle… « Lev…Levi, tu…on doit s'arrêter…je… » Levi signifia son désaccord d'un bref grognement alors qu'il entreprenait de sucer avec détermination la peau tendre qui marquait la liaison entre son cou et son épaule. Cette sensation était incroyable et Eren tremblait de plus bel rien qu'à l'idée, après tout ce temps, d'être à nouveau marqué par les soins de son partenaire mais… « Stop… » C'était dangereux.

Eren n'avait pas encore tout révéler à Levi et entre les transes, sa cohabitation avec Armin et la validation de sa spécialisation…il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'occuper de ses _autres besoins_. Il était sensible et presque désespéré. Il n'arriverait en aucun cas à contenir les réactions de son corps, à se discipliner… il n'y avait pas pire façon de dévoiler les changements qui avaient opéré en lui à Levi qu'au beau milieu de leurs ébats… Eren posa les mains sur le torse solide de son compagnon et poussa avec autant de détermination qu'il pouvait en invoquer. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose… surtout pas lorsque l'appel d'une réconciliation sous la couette était si tentant.

Eren avait besoin de les sentir lier, comme avant, d'avoir Levi, en lui, plus proche que quiconque ne l'avait jamais été…

…entièrement dévoué à leur plaisir commun. Tout à lui, parce qu'il l'avait choisi, en dépit de tout.

Eren descendit les mains le long de l'abdomen de Levi, griffa légèrement le tissu de sa chemise à la lisière de son pantalon puis, d'un geste décidé, bien que tremblant, entreprit de détacher sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette . Levi cessa peu à peu de bouger le bassin, le souffle court, alors qu'il continuait sans retenu de tracer un chemin de suçons le long de sa clavicule. Le cœur battant, Eren parvint à s'extraire de sa poigne et se mit à genoux. Bien qu'il eut toujours apprécié l'exercice, peut-être même plus qu'il n'était humainement raisonnable de l'apprécier, Eren n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion d'offrir une fellation à Levi. L'acte était intime et embarrassant et Levi semblait l'apprécier lui aussi mais… il préférait sans aucun doute quand ils prenaient tous les deux du plaisir, ensemble, plutôt que de recevoir sans rien donner en retour.

Eren pouvait profiter du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout pour réitérer l'expérience.

Les muscles des cuisses de Levi se contractèrent quand les mains de l'adolescent sortirent de son caleçon exposé, son membre durci. Eren était habile et passionné. Levi eut à peine le temps d'essayer de formuler une protestation que son partenaire était déjà en train de retracer la longueur de son entrejambe avec la langue tandis qu'il malaxait soigneusement ses testicules. Levi dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de respirer à nouveau correctement. Il dût aussi faire appel à toute sa volonté pour prendre appui avec les avant-bras et la tête plaqués contre le mur et ne pas flancher. Il poussa un grognement et ferma les yeux quand il sentit son intimité glisser langoureusement contre une langue humide et accueillante. Presque aussitôt, la cavité buccale d'Eren se referma autour de son entrejambe. Chaleur, pression et frottement s'allièrent dans une harmonie symbiotique pour déclencher un véritable ouragan de sensations dans son bassin. De violentes secousses de plaisir lui perçait les reins alors qu'Eren entamait avec expertise un lent enchaînement de va et vient avançant et reculant la tête tout en vrombissant de plaisir, les paupières à demi-closes, comme s'il était celui qui profitait le plus de l'expérience …

« Eren… » Levi fut surpris par sa propre voix, caverneuse et brisée. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se soulager. Il n'avait aucun espoir de tenir sur la durée… quand bien même cette sensation était la plus divine qui fût et qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais….La bouche d'Eren libéra son membre lubrifié dans un obscène bruit de succion qui lui souleva agréablement les poils des bras…l'adolescent proposa soudain : « Tu peux me tenir la tête si tu veux… » Le regard perçant d'Eren était enfiévré. Levi se laissa happer par la lueur dansante qui y brûlait, il se laissa consumer par le désir à peine voilé qui vibrait dans la voix de son partenaire…Il s'engendit déglutir puis légèrement hésitant, il glissa les doigts dans sa chevelure, agrippa fermement une poignée de ses cheveux et… attendit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait précisément mais tout devint plus clair quand Eren s'ajusta sur le sol, leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et dans un geste d'offrande complète entrouvrit les lèvres. La nuque relâchée, les muscles détendus.

Il lui donnait l'autorisation explicite de le manipuler à sa guise…

Le cœur de Levi battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre jouer de l'heavy mental dans son crâne…

Il laissa libre court à ses instincts les plus noirs. Ceux qu'Eren semblait être le seul à réveiller… Levi s'enfourna entre ses lèvres, gémit lorsqu'elles se refermèrent délicieusement contre son entrejambe gonflé de désir et sans plus perdre une minute, se déchaina. A chaque coup de butoir, Eren poussait un gémissement qui envoyait des millions de décharges électriques contre son membre tremblant. Levi n'était pas du genre à gémir ou exprimer son plaisir mais cette fois-ci les sons semblaient être extirpé hors de lui et jaillissaient d'eux-mêmes d'entre ses lèvres. Halètements, gémissements et petites plaintes d'appréciations emplissaient l'appartement d'une musique sensuelle.

Eren avait la tête rejetée en arrière et laissait entièrement à Levi le soin de décider de la cadence et de la force de ses coups reins. Il n'avait quasiment aucun réflexe vomitif et Levi put s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, sentir le bout de son gland caresser le fond de sa gorge, sans même avoir à se soucier de le blesser ou qu'il ne referme brutalement la mâchoire dans un soubresaut…

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il se libère enfin, les doigts crispés dans la chevelure ébouriffée d'Eren. Sa vision s'obscurcit un instant, il retint sa respiration et ne prit conscience de ne tenir debout que parce que la moitié de son corps était appuyé contre le mur qui lui faisait face que lorsque les dernières vagues de plaisir commencèrent à le quitter. Levi poussa un juron qui eut le mérite de faire glousser Eren. Toujours à genoux, l'adolescent était en train de nettoyer à coup de léchouilles licencieuses son entrejambe, les deux mains agrippées à son pantalon, la mine ravie de celui qui était fier de lui plaquée sur le visage...

Levi grogna, entre deux halètements : « Tu es… » Eren avait les yeux qui pétillaient lorsqu'il l'interrompit : « Fantastique…je sais ! » Puis il se faufila sur le côté et se redressa doucement. Levi s'écarta du mur. Ils se firent face un moment. Levi tenta de lui agripper l'avant-bras, comme pour l'attirer contre lui, mais Eren s'esquiva avec adresse, le rouge aux joues : « Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit… » Levi se stoppa, la main encore en suspens tendue vers lui.

Eren baissa les yeux : « Il y a des choses que je dois te montrer. Mais j'aimerais avant qu'on en finisse avec…Zeke, Florine….toute cette histoire… avant de le faire. » Levi voulut froncer les sourcils mais il était encore trop embrumé dans son bien-être post coïtale pour pouvoir vraiment être agacé, il se surprit à marmonner : « Je voulais juste t'aider… » Puis il montra du doigt le pantalon, visiblement mis à mal par l'érection qui gonflait l'entrejambe d'Eren. L'adolescent se tortilla : « Non… hum, je vais m'en occuper tout seul… » Levi soupira, las : « Pourquoi ? » Eren s'éclaircit la gorge : « Je… je pourrais te blesser si je perdais le contrôle et… » Levi sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la panique et la tension qui tout à coup, transpiraient du moindre mot d'Eren. Alors il préféra l'interrompre : « J'ai compris…chaque chose en son temps…un problème après l'autre… » L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux puis soulagé, il souffla : « Merci…merci d'attendre... » Levi n'avait pas besoin d'être remercié, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir. Enfin profiter du repos mérité qui le fuyait depuis une éternité.

Il avait aussi envie de transformer Eren en pudding gémissant, de l'enlacer, le titiller, l'écarteler, le couvrir de baisers et…. et il n'était apparemment pas question pour l'instant qu'il le touche….

Donc oui, le sommeil semblait être sa meilleure option…

Il remonta sa braguette et déclara : « Je ne vais pas t'interroger au sujet de ce que tu me caches maintenant mais…ce soir, tu dors avec moi… » Eren marqua une pause, le regard toujours aussi enfiévré et les yeux très visiblement captivés par le mouvement de ses doigts sur sa braguette… Levi souffla : « Eren… » L'adolescent sursauta, effaré d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit et croassa : « Quoi ? » Levi retint à peine le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres et fit taire avec autant de mal l'irritation qui commençait à poindre. Il voulait toucher Eren ou au moins comprendre les vraies raisons pour lesquelles l'adolescent paraissait aussi réticent à ce qu'il le fasse...au lieu de quoi, il répéta : « Je veux que tu reviennes dormir avec moi. Dans _notre lit_ … » Eren parut prendre le temps de réfléchir au sens des mots qu'il prononçait suite à quoi le regard encore un peu hagard, il demanda des précisions d'une voix incertaine : « On ne fera que dormir…ensemble… ? » Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Oui… » Eren ajouta : « On…on pourrait parler aussi… » Ses yeux étaient littéralement en train de dévorer Levi du regard, bien que la sensation soit loin d'être désagréable, elle était frustrante à plusieurs égards…

Levi craqua : « Eren… va t'occuper de ça….notre conversation n'a aucun sens… » L'adolescent rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et d'un hochement de tête rapide signifia son départ. Levi poussa un soupire à la fois amusé et troublé.

Au moins, dorénavant, il avait une chance de retrouver leur intimité passée, leur bonheur, leur complicité…

…et pourquoi pas même, quelque chose d'encore mieux.

* * *

Fiiiiou!

Normalement, ce chapitre devrait avoir rassuré (?) Les fans de Riren! (Une scène hot en prime! Ahah!) Normalement la scène hot entre eux devait être... hum...bien plus hot! Mais! Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décidemment pas laissez les choses être aussi faciles! (lol, ça fait déjà 8 chapitres qu'ils galèrent! Dire que ce n'est pas fini...)

Bref!

\- Qu'avez vous pensez de Florine?

\- Eld et ses suspicions?

\- Levi/Florine?

\- Le début du format 'Bon, maintenant on se parle quand même!' de la relation Levi/Eren?

\- Des idées pour le déroulement de la mission 'Faisons disparaitre Angel'?

Pour ma part, ce chapitre était un nouveau genre de défi! Du style, ouah! Il va falloir que... je rende plausible le fait que Levi... s'ouvre à quelqu'un?! J'ai eu l'impression de devoir déplacer l'Everest, rocher par rocher, depuis au moins 8 chapitres. Je pense que sans cette situation extrême, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je justifie ou me sente bien en accord avec le personnage pour ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants... mais bon! Je ne vais pas vous spoiler!

Je vais plutôt répondre à la majorité des messages qu'on a pu me laisser! (Les autres trouveront une réponse d'ici le prochain chapitre! Qui, déjà en écriture depuis un moment, ne prendra pas mille ans avant d'être publier si je me débrouille mieux...dans 3 jours, j'ai des 'vacances' mais zéro destination! Je devrais pouvoir recommencer à être un monstre et sérieuse!) En attendant, merci de me supporter! Moi et mon retard!

Plein de love sur vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Hello Layla !

Tu as lu la saison 1 en 5 jours ? Je tombe visiblement toujours sur des gens très passionnés !

J'espère que tu auras eu le temps depuis de jeter un œil au OS ! Ils sont plus légers que l'histoire ! Et j'espère du coup que tu auras passé un bon moment !

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Je fais mon maximum pour que ça reste cohérent et intéressant, là, je croise les doigts pour réussir à vous emmener jusqu'au bout !

Jean et Eren, ces deux-là sont loin d'en avoir terminé ! Même si je ne peux rien te révéler ou même accompagner ton délire (risque de spoil et/ou de déception *rire*) Je t'assure que normalement tu auras encore droit à de belles scènes avec ces deux-là !

Ahahahah ! Tu as bien senti le désespoir de loin, c'est bien petit padawone !

Je vais m'appliquer pour continuer à te faire rêver ! Et j'espère pouvoir te relire très bientôt !

 **ZeroYaoiGirl**

 **Chapitre 3**

De rien ! (rire) C'était un peu le but recherché ! (Même par Eren qui ne savait plus où se mettre !)

Par contre pour le reste, pardon….je suis du type 'le calme avant la tempête' donc…ce petit moment de douceur désespéré était presque un faux ami….(se prosterne bien bas)

Ce n'est pas grave pour Sygma ! Ravie d'apprendre que cette histoire aussi puisse te plaire !

A très vite ?

 **Chapitre 5**

Eren est dément, c'est un fait ! (rire)

 **Panthrerose2.0**

 **Chapitre 4**

Hello !

Merci pour l'encouragement ! J'essaie de tenir le cap ! J'ai parfois des passages à vide, mais vous êtes toujours là pour me secouer le cocotier, donc ça va, je tiens plus ou moins bien le coup ! Merci beaucoup ! (se prosterne)

Ne parle pas trop vite. Il a de grandes chances que les M.P conjugués aux cinglés de l'Escadron déjà présents, finissent par faire exploser cette tour !

Il en faut BEAUCOUP pour me traumatiser, je le crains ! Aahhaha

Merci pour le compliment (rougis) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te toucher ! Ces deux petits idiots sont attachants je m'en voudrais (presque) de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

\- Il faut que je fasse un OS où on voit les questions de ce questionnaire, quand je voudrais m'amuser j'essayerais de les écrire et de montrer le moment ou les M.P ont répondu !

\- Eren est un gourou. Il n'assume juste pas encore pleinement ses fonctions ! Et ses sujets sont cinglés, donc ça va. Il fait dans l'humanitaire en les recueillant ! (rire) Je serais comme Hanji perso, à toujours profiter du fait qu'il soit tactile pour le prendre dans mes bras ! (c'est un jouet à mes yeux ! Je l'avoue…)

Encore merci pour les ondes positives ! Et à très vite !

A bientôt ?

 **Chapitre 5**

MOI AUSSI JE VEUX UN EREN !

L'auteure elle-même veut séquestrer Eren. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement sur moi…d'ailleurs je refuse de trop m'analyser ! (La folie c'est bien) Je veux une armée de peluche, donc tu n'es pas la seule. Si j'avais le budget, ma maison ferait juste très peur.

Levi et Eren auront droit à leurs scènes ! Elles sont déjà toutes prévues ! J'espère bientôt pouvoir en mettre en action une ou deux !

BRAVO POUR LE PARKOUR !

Tu as bien du courage ! Moi, en vrai, j'ai la coordination motrice d'un bébé de trois mois, je me casse la gueule sur surface plane, en marchant, en basket. Je me romperai le cou en essayant de courir trop vite. Je suis du type à me faire des bleus constamment sans jamais réussir à me souvenir le moment ou je me suis cognée….une pure catastrophe !

Tu n'es pas vulgaire. Levi est vulgaire. Je suis vulgaire ! (Je pense que ma dissociation de personnalité fait que j'écris bien plus poliment que je ne parle. Genre, vraiment beaucoup mieux. En plus je suis du type à faire des proverbes aussi chelous que 'T'as préparé ta gamelle, bouffe ta merde sans broncher'….ouais. Je suis bizarre)

Ymir est une gentille fille ! (Je mens) De toute façon je doute que tu réussisses à l'attraper pour la cogner contre un mur ! (rire) Bientôt, elle nous révèlera une bonne partie de ses secrets ! Patience…(se frotte les mains)

La Réaction de Mikasa…hum, oui. Il y a de quoi craindre pour la virilité de Levi ! (rire)

J'ai exploré le monde extérieur…c'était bizarre ! Il y a avait un truc appelé 'soleil' et puis d'autres êtres vivants aussi ! J'ai compris que je faisais potentiellement partie de la race humaine à un moment donné de mon évolution…

Je suis fan des Ps. Je suis du style à toujours oublier de dire un truc !

Du coup, plein de love sur toi !

 **SleepyPie**

 **Chapitre 4**

Rien à faire. Je suis fan de ton pseudo…

Hum, passons !

Euh…désolée ! (Se cache) Pardon pour ton interro ! Je me sens légèrement coupable….mais au moins je continue à faire tourner l'industrie du café et des vitamines…

Pardon aussi pour ta théorie sur Zeke (Je pense que tu sais déjà qu'elle a été invalidée à ce stade !)

Oh, on n'a presque la même définition du mot mignon ! Un mec capable de tuer tous ses amis pour protéger la personne aimée ! Par contre, je suis quasi sûre que toute personne normalement constituée appelerait plutôt ça, UN PUTAIN DE SOCIOPATHE, mais bon, chacun son point de vue ! Et je suis 100% avec toi ! (rire)

Je ne dirais pas que les M.P sont sans défense perso…Je crois que chacun d'eux est une bombe à retardement ! Mais je comprends ton mauvais pressentiment ! (Et je m'excuse d'avance pour la suite)

Eren est un Gourou qui a du peps ! Il ne plus qu'il assume pleinement ses fonctions et on est parti pour un bon moment d'éclate totale…(faite que le QG tienne le coup) J'avoue que Reiner et Jean en train de récurer c'est une bonne image pour se marrer comme il le faut !

Je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider à traverser un moment qui n'a vraiment rien de marrant à vivre. Je veux dire, souvent, je m'évade en lisant moi aussi ( en faite tout le temps. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion et quand j'ai la chance de trouver de belles perles de lecture, je me sens incroyablement reconnaissante à l'auteur pour avoir partagé avec moi son univers, donc je sais ce que ça peut représenter et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir représenter ça pour toi !) Tiens, le coup. Je peux te dire que ça s'arrange avec le temps.

Aucun mal à être fragile, c'est une qualité par les temps qui courent. Tout le monde veut se créer une carapace et en général, ça rend insensible…reste comme tu es !

Et non ! Garde ce pseudo ! Je l'adore !

Plein plein de love sur toi !

 **Junkiedream**

 **Chapitre 5**

Biiiiiienvenuuuue !

Et pardon pour le temps que j'ai pu mettre à répondre aux commentaires ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rattraper mon retard ! Et je suis ravie de pouvoir lire de nouveaux avis !

Les chapitres 29 et 30 sont aussi mon petit carré de bonheur ! Certains passages sont juste super prenant, dans le sens ou quand je les relis, même moi je me sens contente (ouais, j'écris tellement et tellement vite que lorsque je relis, j'ai du mal à me souvenir que c'est moi qui ait tout écrit. Je suis quoi ? Un peu dérangée ? Oh mais chérie, ne soit pas timide, tu peux directe enlever le 'un peu' !)

Je m'excuse n'empêche pour tes heures de sommeil perdues ! J'ai assassiné pas mal d'heures de sommeil en ce moment, je sens que le marchand de sable va faire en sorte qu'on me punisse. Un truc comme le sommeil éternel….(frissonne) En tout cas, merci pour toute ta passion ! (Faut forcément être passionnée pour sacrifier du sommeil !) Ca me va droit au cœur

Eren avait de quoi flipper un bon coup. Même si à mes yeux, après avoir vu leurs réactions dans le manga quand il sort de ce Titan géant, je savais qu'il était impossible qu'il le rejette ! Eren va effet avoir besoin de tout leur soutien ! Il faut que les choses s'arrangent pour je ne devienne pas dépressive….(rire nerveux)

On est d'accord ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre et aucun secret ne le reste bien longtemps. Levi va très bientôt (tout est relatif avec moi, compte au moins 3 ou 4 chapitres d'action pure) apprendre la vérité ! J'ai aussi hâte que toi !

Levi jaloux ? Oh, mais il l'est tout le temps ! (Ou presque) Ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont finir par s'arranger entre ses deux là, je les aime trop pour les voir séparer jusqu'au bout !

Le mystère d'Ymir sera très bientôt résolu ! Patience ! (clin d'œil) Je sens venir votre choc ! (Rire)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me poster un commentaire ! Je suis super contente !

Au plaisir de te relire ?

 **Bibouchka**

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooh oui ! Un petit Twerk pour la route ! (rire)

Oui, je sais, j'ai publié plutôt vite les derniers chapitres ! Je ne prenais plus le temps de répondre, mais au moins ça en valait le coup ! (rire nerveux)

Ohoh ! Princesse ? Au dernière nouvelle j'étais une sorte de divinité Licornique vampire, prêtresse d'un culte obscure….Je suppose qu'ajouter princesse comme titre à ce niveau là de WTF ce n'est pas trop demander ! (rire)

Pardon de faire durer la torture et de ne pas réconcilier nos deux boulets ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout régler d'un coup de clavier magique, mais je suis sûre que vous seriez déçues au fond ! Et puis à ce qu'il parait plus t'attend et mieux c'est quand ça arrive ! (rire) Je ne suis même plus très sûre de quoi je parle…(perverse lvl 69, le retour impromptu)

On verra bien pour la réaction de Levi ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois trop loin de la vérité ! On est d'accord, ils sont trop cons tous les deux !

Ahahha ! Tu as raison, Levi et Eren sont tellement des boulets qu'ils pourraient utiliser leur rapprochement pour se prendre la tête sur un rien ! (Ca risque d'être drôle ! Mais on dit que le sexe en colère est l'un des meilleur alors…*rire* leurs futurs embrouilles devraient vous plaire si elles ne concernent que le boulot !)

Inspirée d'Emylou ? Difficile de ne pas penser à elle quand on parle de Parkour ! (rire) Et j'adore l'Exécuteur, que je lis et recommande d'ailleurs ! Mais, dans mon cas, j'étais un peu obligée de leur donner un côté Parkour, surtout vu leur boulot. Ils seront emmenés à manœuvrer sur les toits et autres structures de la ville…c'est un peu un entraînement militaire, spécial ville et non guerre ! Bref !

Armin et Mikasa = The Best. Impossible qu'ils le lachent. Quand j'ai vu leur réaction dans le manga après qu'Eren sorte du Titan, j'ai compris qu'ils seraient prêts à tout pour lui. Que tous les trois, c'étaient juste…impossible de les séparer !

On est d'accord. Mikasa aura un certain moment en mode Berserker en apprenant pour Eren et Levi. Et puis on sait aussi que Levi ne se laissera assurément pas faire !

Levi ne fantasmerait pas sur le fait de lui caresser la tête…la queue par contre ! (Ok ; je vais prendre mon traitement de suite avant d'aller vers l'étrange !) Mais dans le cas d'Eren on ne peut pas vraiment parler de Zoopholie. Plus de Démonophilie. (rire)

Je me suis éclatée à te lire de mon côté ! Donc tout le monde est content !

A très vite !

 **Aamy**

 **Chapitre 5**

Hello !

Moi ? Je suis ravie d'avoir à nouveau affaire à toi ! Au contraire !

Tout relire ? Ca c'est de la patience ! Mon récapitulatif mérite d'être revu et corrigé mais bon…tant qu'il sert à se recentrer ! C'est l'essentiel !

Ahaha, oui, c'est sûr. Avec moi c'est toujours le calme avant la tempête ! (rire démoniaque) Tant mieux si tu ne te laisses pas avoir ! Comme ça, tu auras le cœur bien accroché quand tout va partir en sucette…

Héhéhé ! J'étais tellement hésitante pour les Lemon ! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore j'ai un peu mal, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux ! Le level 69 de perversité est difficile à atteindre ! Il faut des années et des années de sensibilisation Yaoi…je ne suis pas peu fière de mon niveau mais je sais que je peux faire mieux (ou pire, tout dépends du point de vue !) J'espère pouvoir continuer à te faire vibrer sans tomber dans le vulgaire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments à ce sujet !

Tu as raison. Qui aime bien châtie bien, ce proverbe ne sort pas de nulle part et il est tristement véridique ! Surtout pour Eren et Levi. Nos deux petits boulets !

On est pleinement d'accord ! Ce gars est un fils de pute. Catégorie Alpha, Level 5 de la putasserie ! (Oui, Sygma je t'aime !) Jenny n'était pas une mauvaise fille ! Tu as raison, son milieu expliquait pas mal de chose et puis, quel mal y a-t-il à avoir de l'ambition ?

Levi et la culpabilité, tout une histoire. Les cas de Kate et Jenny ne vont pas aider…je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le tirer de toute cette spirale négative…

Tu as été voyante pour le coup avec Kate ! (Rire cynique) SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER !

Merci beaucoup pour les compliments (rougis) J'espère aussi qu'avec ma sœur on arrivera enfin à…crever l'abcès. M'enfin bon, je ne m'inquiète pas trop trop, c'est triste, mais c'est ça grandir. Prendre des chemins différents…ou pas.

Tu fais bien de m'engueuler. Elle aussi, elle m'engueule quand je doute comme ça. Elle me secoue et résiste à peine à l'envie de me tarter…(rire) donc en son absence vous faite parfaitement l'affaire ! (Quoi ? Moi masochiste ? Naaaaaan du touuuut !) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Il me va droit au cœur !

Oui, c'est sûr que ma vie est…pleine d'expériences diverses. Je suis parfois très heureuse de pouvoir m'en servir dans mes écrits mais d'autres fois, ça rend le processus d'écriture très compliqué…enfin bon, tant que ça fonctionne…je ne vais pas me plaindre ! Et puis vous êtes là pour me ramener si je sombre. Une petite notification avec un message pareil, obligé que tu t'y accroches ! (du moins c'est mon cas !) Alors encore merci à vous !

Héhéhé, moi j'ai eu 26 ans ce 13 Février…ouais….je sais. No comment. La sagesse ne vient pas avec l'âge mais l'expérience. C'est la maturité qui vient avec l'âge. On apprend à se servir de ses expériences avec la maturité, la sagesse s'emmagasine peu à peu….(ok, j'arrête avec ça !) Tu disais quoi déjà ? Que t'étais cinglée sur les bords ? Je crois qu'on vient de déterminer que c'était assez centrale dans mon cas…Tu es la bienvenue dans ma secte !

La nana dont on ne sait rien à fait tilter pas mal d'entre vous ! (rire) Vous ne me laissez même plus tranquillement placer mes pions dans l'ombre ! Rhoooo….Ton intuition n'est pas mauvaise !

Merci pour les commentaires ! Au plaisir de te relire !

Ps : J'adore les boulets. Regarde à quel point j'aime Levi et Eren !

 **Candy**

 **Prologue**

Coucou toi !

Oui, le début du cauchemar exprime ses peurs et ses angoisses !

Mais par la suite, sa mère, ou plutôt une Carla bien plus jeune que l'était sa mère, apparait par le biais d'un souvenir partagé pour l'aider à évoluer…(Je sais, je ne fais VRAIMENT pas dans le simple à comprendre !)

Tu dessines ? Oh ! Je serais curieuse de voir ça !

Kizzbloo fait déjà un travail monstre ! Elle fait une petite image par chapitre, c'est juste trop génial ! J'aimerais trop vous le montrer !

Merci pour tes Reviews !

 **Chapitre 1**

Je suis la seule ? J'espère publier assez vite alors ! Parce que perso, en moment, je ne m'attaque qu'aux fics terminées ! Comme ça, pas de torture ! (Oui, je sais, je n'ai qu'à me bouger pour finir mes fics ! *rire nerveux*)

Je compte répondre à toutes les reviews sans faute ! (Motivée à fond)

Levi et Eren auraient pu se réconcilier sous la couette, mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment réglé leurs problèmes ! Du coup…va falloir patienter pour le Lemon ! Tu as bien deviné que leurs cachotteries étaient loin d'être finies….

A de suite !

 **Chapitre 2**

Oui, ce chapitre est le début de la tension…il n'a pas plu à grand monde niveau fan du Riren ! (rire) Levi aurait pu surprendre Eren c'est vrai….mais l'auteure (cette sadique) a voulu faire bien plus compliqué…(elle s'excuse) Merci pour les compliments ! (rougis) Je crois qu'au stade où en sont les choses, on veut toutes une réconciliation….

Chapitre 3

Le coming out foireux était un succès unanime on dirait ! (rire) Conny est un boulet de boulet. Mikasa et Armin sont trop chous…Levi et Eren sont des idiots. Mais apparemment on les aime quand même ! (rire) Heureuse de voir que le chapitre t'a fait rire !

 **Chapitre 4**

Ahahaha, j'essaie de passer mon diplôme de torture ! Apparemment je suis en bonne voie pour la mention spéciale !

Oui oui, ça se dit ! (Je tiens la route ! * fierté*) Je vais essayer d'étouffer mes inquiétudes dans l'œuf mais vous n'êtes jamais à l'abri d'un burn out…(j'ai honte)

Ahahha, si seulement Zeke était capable de juste rester caché…Je crois aussi qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de blessés ! Je suis contente que tout le reste t'ai plu !

Oooh ! La marine ! La classe !

 **Chapitre 5**

J'adore l'accrobranche ! Je suis masochiste au point où, j'ai un vertige pas possible, mais je veux toujours en faire ! Pareil pour le parapente, le saut en parachute…je tente tout ce que je peux pour me donner une bonne crise cardiaque…je suis une personne pleine de contradiction !

Ymir n'a en effet confiance en personne ! (A part elle-même et Krista) On ne peut pas tellement la blamer la pauvre…

Ahhahha ! Personne ne fait confiance à Erwin, le pauvre !

Merci pour les bonnes ondes ! Je vais m'en garder de côté pour les coups durs !

Plein de love sur toi !

 **Chapitre 6**

Oh merci ! (Larmes émues)

Merci de couvrir ma fuite ! Je sens que lorsque Nekoko viendra sur ces pages, je vais m'en prendre plein la tête ! (Larmes de sang) Espérons que tu as une bonne assurance vie, surtout si tu comptes jouer les boucliers…

Je ne suis pas bonne non plus. Je suis de niveau moyen et plus j'écris, plus je deviens stupide. Les fautes sont de pires en pires et je laisse de grosses coquilles ! (rire) Alors merci quand même pour les compliments ! (ça rassure !)

Zeke est le diable. Parce que lui, contrairement au grand méchant de l'histoire, ben…on se demande encore quel peut être son but. A part être le pire FDP de l'Histoire. (rire) Levi douille un max…je vais lui donner le droit au repos du guerrier dès que j'en aurais l'occasion…(je suis méchante, je sais) J'ai aussi été frustré en écrivant ce passage. Du type 'Oh putain ce grand dialogue de sourd ! Une embrouille à la con comme on les aime ! Comment c'est galère d'écrire les dialogues de deux boulets incapables de s'exprimer correctement !' Ouais, je me parle en écrivant. Parce que je suis bizarre…entre autre.

Levi va en faire plein des bêtises, malheureusement…c'est un vrai boulet.


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou!**_

 ** _Il était bien au chaud et attendait impatiemment d'être relu et un peu corrigé (il doit quand même rester des fautes mais bon...) Le chapitre suivant de MBB!_**

 ** _Je vous l'avais promis et le voilà! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _P_** ** _s: OH MON DIEU SCARITTY! Tu es FORMIDABLE ! Tu as rattrapé TOUT TON RETARD! Tu...tu es juste GENIALE! Tes reviews sont juste...trop fortes! Des Timeline! Un travail monstre! Vraiment MERCI pour avoir tenue jusque-là! Je redécouvre l'histoire à travers tes yeux, ça n'a pas de prix! Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un clone ou une deuxieme dimension dans laquelle j'aurais TOUT LE TEMPS de répondre à toutes tes reviews... (larmes de sang emplies d'émotions)_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_ **:** _ **Profession of Faith**_

Cette fois-ci, l'Escadron du Caporal allait diriger seule la majorité des opérations.

Il fallait qu'ils aient absolument toutes les cartes en main pour s'assurer que rien ne serait laissé au hasard. Florine n'avait plus accès à internet, à son portable ou à tout autre moyen de communication si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas penché par-dessus son épaule, prêt à passer au peigne fin chacune de ses altercations. Le seul moment où ils avaient l'intention de laisser une autre équipe intervenir, ce serait après avoir sécurisé comme il se devait l'hôtel dans lequel la mannequine allait être accueillie le temps qu'on lui fournisse un nouveau visage et une nouvelle identité. Et encore, cette intervention allait être entièrement planifiée à l'avance dans le seul et unique but qu'un des espions à la solde de Zeke puisse l'informer d'un mouvement suspect de la part de l'équipe de Levi et le mettre sur la piste de leur appât.

Il leur avait fallu une semaine et trois jours pour tout mettre en place.

Oluo avait isolé une liste de suspects parmi les membres de la Garnison qui étaient susceptibles d'être des taupes à la solde du gang des Titans. Après quoi, une équipe avait été formée, réunissant la majorité de ces suspects. On lui donnerait pour 'fausse' mission d'escorter Florine, en pleine nuit, de sa résidence à sa chambre d'hôtel, prétextant vouloir tenir les Brigades Spéciales dans l'ombre pour des raisons personnelles et pratiques…C'était suite à cette escorte peu banale que les espions allaient éveiller les soupçons de Zeke sur l'implication de Florine dans l'affaire 'Angel' qui l'obsédait.

Levi et son équipe avaient choisi l'hôtel de façon stratégique. Facile à défendre et sécurisé au possible, c'était un hôtel luxueux en plein centre de Stohess. Les plans de l'hôtel avaient été soigneusement modifiés au préalable de manière à ce que l'ennemi ignore que la suite dans laquelle Florine se trouverait était double. On avait pris soin de maquiller la porte d'accès à sa seconde moitié et tandis que la Top Model donnerait l'impression de vivre dans la chambre numéro 746, elle dormirait en réalité dans la 747. Où elle serait dûment placée sous la surveillance de l'Escadron.

Moblit et Oluo avaient équipé la chambre 760, placée au même étage mais bien plus loin dans le couloir, d'ordinateurs et d'écrans qui leur permettraient d'avoir un accès complet au système de sécurité de l'hôtel, tout en étant prêts à agir en renfort en cas d'attaque. Ils étaient donc censés, à tour de rôle et en duo, garder un œil attentif sur les images capturées par leur système de surveillance, et être à l'affut du moindre indice ou de la moindre anomalie.

La profession de Florine leur avait permis de placer l'un de leurs agents constamment à ses côtés. Mais il n'allait pas se contenter de la faire suivre par l'un des membres de l'Escadron, ils avaient décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Ainsi ses _deux_ gardes du corps _et_ son chauffeur avaient été subtilement remplacés. Oluo jouait le rôle de chauffeur et Gunther celui du garde du corps numéro Un. C'était lui qui de par sa stature reconnaissable (son visage était connu des médias) avait pour objectif de conforter Zeke dans l'idée qu'il avait réussi à trouver la dernière candidate pour l'incarnation du personnage d'Angel en la personne de Florine Ester. Et puisque l'assassin était censé découvrir son identité sans que l'Escadron ne s'en doute, il aurait été malvenu de faire accompagner la Top Model par toute une escorte comme l'avait été Kate. Ils devaient agir comme s'ils avaient voulu être discrets. Zeke devait se croire en position de force, à deux doigts de remporter la partie…

En réalité, celui qui s'occuperait vraiment de la protection de Florine, c'était Eld.

Eld qui s'était _littéralement_ glissé dans la peau du garde de corps que la mannequine avait toujours eu à ses côtés depuis le début de sa carrière. Si Eren n'avait pas fait partie du très discret et top secret, groupe des Mentions Spéciales, lors de l'évaluation de ses capacités dans le domaine des renseignements, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que l'homme appelé Antoine Dufort qui se trouvait actuellement aux côtés de Florine, était un homme tout à fait différent de l'Antoine Dufort que l'Escadron avait placé en quarantaine presque cinq jours plus tôt après qu'Eld l'ait observé (veuillez lire épié et étudié, de bout en bout) pendant près de trois jours.

C'était ça la particularité des Mentions Spéciales.

Etre des caméléons.

Capable de se fondre dans la peau de n'importe quel personnage.

Lorsqu'Eld avait pris Marco, Eren, Jean et Ymir sous son aile, plusieurs mois plus tôt, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendus au type d'enseignement très spécial auquel il allait les soumettre. C'était comme vivre un film d'espionnage de l'intérieur. Eld les avait choisis après les avoir observés pendant un an à l'académie et après avoir étudié la façon dont ils avaient répondu à leur questionnaire. Leurs plus grandes qualités ? L'observation et l'adaptation. Eld les avait initiés aux arcanes d'une unité de la Brigade d'Intervention dont Erwin nierait l'existence en bloc si un jour les choses venaient à mal tourner… Il existait des missions sous couverture dans toutes les Brigades mais _jamais_ aucune d'entre elles n'allaient jusqu'aux extrémités atteintes par les Mentions Spéciales qu'Erwin avait formé en secret.

C'était un peu son cheval de Troie. Son arme top secrète. Ceux que le blond se permettait d'utiliser dans l'ombre pour accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates et éthiquement discutables de la Brigade…

Ils avaient accès à une technologie expérimentale, produite par le Laboratoire d'Hanji où s'alliaient en secrets les projets des entreprises Zoé et Berner. Peau synthétique, perruques plus vraies que nature, gouttes pour les yeux afin d'en modifier la couleur, pastilles modificatrices de voix… tout ce dont ils faisaient l'usage comportait des risques pour leur métabolisme et surtout, paraissaient relever d'un pur roman de science-fiction…Même si la vérité venait à éclater, aucun habitant de Paradiz sain d'esprit n'irait croire qu'une unité telle que celles des M.S étaient réelles et capables de ce dont on l'accusait…

C'était parce qu'on la laissait faire un peu n'importe quoi au nom de cette unité qu'Hanji continuait de coopérer aussi étroitement avec la Brigade d'Intervention…

Eren n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pratiquer un vrai _Enfilage_ lui-même, enfin pas en mission et pour longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait des années et des années de pratique avant de pouvoir rendre la chose aussi naturelle, parfaitement indétectable et horriblement perturbante qu'y parvenait Eld. La démarche, l'attitude, les tics de langages et l'aura qui se dégageait d'Antoine Dufort avaient été faits siens en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Et l'homme patibulaire, à la chevelure noir et hirsute, à qui la large mâchoire carrée (imitée par prothèse) et le cou de taureau donnaient un air d'ancien militaire rigide, n'avait _absolument_ rien en commun avec le blond jovial et charmeur qui se cachait en réalité sous ces traits depuis quelques jours déjà… Et même alors qu'il l'aidait à _revêtir_ son _costume_ tous les matins, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à tout instant, quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, la plus petite trace d'Eld dans cette silhouette trapue… en vain.

Après que tout eut été mis en place dans l'hôtel, que la liste des suspects fut complète, qu'Eld, Oluo et Gunther se soient proprement glissés dans leurs rôles respectifs, ils procédèrent comme convenu au transport nocturne pas si secret que ça de Florine vers sa nouvelle demeure provisoire. Pour que Zeke pense avoir une longueur d'avance, ils avaient aussi décidé que la Top Model continuerait de se rendre au travail comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la dernière seconde, laissant l'illusion à l'assassin que l'Escadron se pensait à l'abri d'une attaque. Erwin comptait sur l'amour de ce psychopathe pour le drame et la mise en scène pour les tenir à l'abri d'un assaut imprévu. Compte tenu de la façon dont Zeke avait tué Jenny puis Kate, il y avait fort à parié que le Titan voudrait _marquer le coup_ et assassiné 'Angel' en grande pompe. En faisant le plus de bruit possible… d'ici là, Hanji aurait déjà fini de programmer et répéter des millions de fois l'opération qui allait permettre à Florine de changer d'apparence définitivement. Et la mannequine allait s'évaporer dans la nature avant même que Zeke n'ait le temps de planifier une attaque.

Selon toute logique, tout avait été pensé pour que l'option numéro une n'ait aucun défaut, aucune faille…

… pour autant, Eren ne se sentait pas tranquille, loin de là.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Ces jours-ci, l'adolescent passait plus de temps qu'il ne le souhaitait en compagnie d'Eld. Ce n'était pas que la présence du grand blond lui déplaise vraiment, au contraire, Eld et Eren s'étaient toujours très bien entendus (au plus grand damne de Levi). Après tout, c'était Eld qui se plaisait à raconter à Eren les aventures de son groupe d'amis quand ils avaient son âge, les journées passées dans les salles d'arcade, les sorties festives dans des bars et autres boites de nuit, les délires, les anecdotes les plus amusantes qui jalonnaient leur amitié de longue date… C'était aussi Eld qui le premier avait cessé de traiter Eren comme s'il était un bébé, Eld qui lui avait raconté ses premières blagues salaces, acheté son premier paquet de préservatifs (pour le fun), parlé des filles et des garçons, Eld qui lui appris à crocheter une serrure ou à faire démarrer une voiture volée... En réalité, c'était Eld qui occupait à ses yeux le rôle de grand-frère, sans même qu'Eren n'eut jamais pris la peine d'essayer de nommer leur relation…

Du moins, leur bonne entente n'avait jamais fait le moindre doute avant ces derniers jours.

Avant que la curiosité du blond et sa perspicacité ne rende l'adolescent mal à l'aise…avant qu'Eren n'ait l'impression qu'Eld était en train d'accorder son soutien à l'ennemie…sa rivale (du moins à ses yeux), Florine. Eld continua : « Vu tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir, à toi, à Levi, cet enculé ne mérite absolument pas de s'en tirer comme ça… Je veux dire, d'accord, on lui fait clairement perdre son avantage en éliminant la faiblesse 'Angel' mais…cette victoire me laisse un goût amer. Quand je me souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Kate…je trouve que tout simplement faire disparaitre son petit jeu malsain c'est juste pas assez…

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas une victoire, c'est un pis-aller. Juste de quoi nous mettre sous la dent. Erwin table sur le long terme. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, éventrer ce bâtard de mes propres mains. Et je suis sûr que Levi éprouve la même chose. » Eren avait serré la mâchoire en répliquant. Eld s'était contenté d'hocher de la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux de corvées 'ravitaillement'. Leur mission ? Racheter des snacks et des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde pour nourrir toute l'équipe pour les jours à venir.

D'un large geste de la main Eld fit tomber toute une rangée de plats préparés dans leur chariot sans même prendre la peine de regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il renchérit : « J'aurais voulu qu'on essaie au moins de choper ce fils de pute… mais, Levi a raison, on ne sait pas de quoi il est vraiment capable. Ses connections avec le culte d'Atlas, surtout depuis que ses croyants ont décidé d'en faire un culte secret, ça complique encore plus les choses…

\- Je ne saisis surement pas autant de trucs que vous à son sujet mais, je sais que Z. n'attaquera pas Florine…du moins pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. En plus d'être un pur sadique, il n'agit jamais sans avoir planifié les choses. L'explosion sur le périphérique et la présence des monstres ? Le fait qu'il ait dû se renseigner proprement sur les habitudes de Jenny avant de l'aborder ? La mise en scène de la mort de Kate ? » Eren agita la tête et siffla : « C'est tellement facile de comprendre ce qui le fait bander que ça en devient dégueulasse. Même pas besoin d'être un Profiler pour comprendre que cet enculé prend son pied à jouer la Drama Queen… Son espion lui a surement déjà donné l'info sur la garde rapprochée de Florine et son transport à l'hôtel. La 'presque discrète' présence de Gunther ajoute de l'huile sur le feu… et il a même déjà dû remarquer les 'pas si furtifs' allers et retours de Levi dans cet hôtel. Et pourtant ? Pas un bruit, pas une menace, rien. Je paris qu'il cherche la meilleure façon de rendre sa victoire spectaculaire… » Eld le fixait calmement. Une fois qu'Eren eut terminé sa tirade, le blond soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « Parfois quand je te regarde, je repense au gamin de cinq-six ans qui a débarqué comme un boulet de canon dans la vie de Levi… farouche, attachant. Une vraie calamité sur pattes ! J'ai longtemps pensé à te faire piquer tu sais ? … A chaque fois que tu te fourrais dans les emmerdes, tu nous y entraînais…» Eren pouffa de rire. Il se souvenait encore des centaines de fois où le blond l'avait menacé de lui acheter une laisse et de lui placer dans le cartilage de l'oreille une puce électronique pour pouvoir le pister à tout instant.

Eld lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main. Eren ne protesta que pour la forme, il adorait ce genre de démonstrations affectives et sa chevelure n'avait de toutes les façons absolument aucune discipline… Eld marqua soudain une pause se stoppant dans le rayon qu'ils traversaient, l'adolescent s'arrêta lui aussi. Puis ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, oublieux des autres usagers qui évoluaient autour d'eux, anonymes. Et enfin, Eld déclara : « T'as changé sa vie. » Eren demeura interdit. Eld poursuivit : « Avant ton arrivée, Levi était… je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer comme il le faut mais, en gros ? Il était comme un robot. Une putain de machine à tuer. Et même si on avait tous notre lot de problèmes à l'époque… pour lui, c'était pire. Il était cassé, froid et … même si on voulait le réparer, ça semblait tout simplement impossible. Levi ne nous laissait même pas le droit de s'approcher des morceaux qu'il fallait recoller. » Eld agita la tête, amer : « On avait beau savoir que ces morceaux étaient là, sous nos yeux, ne demandant qu'à être saisi et sentir que ça n'allait pas... Levi nous interdisait d'approcher assez près pour qu'on puisse réparer ses fissures...» Eld sourit avec douceur : « Et puis t'es arrivé. Tu réussissais à le faire tourner en bourrique, il s'agaçait, souriait, râlais, il se montrait enfin tel qu'il était. S'il fallait te protéger il était même capable de s'opposer à Erwin ! … T'as réussi à ramasser tous les morceaux éparpillés et que tu les as glués un à un en un temps record. T'as traversé sa défense sans failles comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était magique. Putain de magique… » Eren cligna des yeux, incrédule. Il avait une vague idée de l'époque à laquelle Eld faisait référence. Sauf que dans ses souvenirs, les choses étaient clairement différentes. C'était Levi qui l'avait sauvé, qui avait a jamais changé sa vie. Qui lui avait offert un point de repère, une bouet de sauvetage. Quelqu'un sur qui reposer. Pas l'inverse. Eren n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir su offrir quoique ce soit en retour...

Eld pensait-il réellement qu'Eren, à l'époque, ait eu autant de pouvoir sur Levi ?

Le blond tapota du doigt sur l'armature en fer du chariot puis s'écria : « Quand t'es tombé dans le coma… _-il marqua une courte pause_ -… on l'a perdu. Du moins, on a cru le perdre à nouveau. Il était comme un funambule, suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fond. Et nous, on pouvait juste le regarder traverser l'abîme, seul, sans pouvoir lui tendre la main pour l'aider ou mettre en place un filet de sécurité…On était là mais pas suffisant pour le retebir. C'était comme si Levi avait les yeux rivés sur une lumière au loin, vacillante. Cette lumière, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour tout redevienne comme avant, que tu lui reviennes… ça le maintenait en équilibre. Et nous, on flippait, parce qu'en vrai, aucun d'entre nous n'avait la certitude qu'un jour, tu reviendrais à la vie… » Eren déglutit. Il n'aimait pas repenser à l'époque de son coma. Ça avait été un cauchemar pour absolument tout le monde... tandis que lui s'était enfermé dans un monde irréel d'où il refusait de s'échapper par crainte de devoir affronter la réalité qu'était la mort de sa mère…

Levi et lui auraient dû affronter tout cette réalité, la douleur de la perte et le deuil, ensemble…

…mais l'enfant qu'Eren avait été à ce moment précis était loin de le comprendre.

Eld haussa les épaules comme si toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en quelques instants pouvait être balayée d'un simple geste : « Enfin bon. Te voilà, bien réveillé, presque adulte, Apprenti de la Brigade d'Intervention … » Eren lui posa la main sur l'avant-bras, incertain : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eld ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? » Le blond esquissa un sourire, légèrement triste : « Rien, je suis juste un peu nostalgique… tu sais, avec cette mission de dingue, ce qui arrive aux Ex de Levi…Est-ce que n'est pas normal que je m'inquiète ? Je ne veux surtout pas que son monde s'écroule à nouveau. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il souffre. Il est… important pour nous. Comme tu peux l'être pour tes M.P…. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « _Mes_ _M.P_ ? » Eld roula des yeux : « Oh pitié, tu vas me dire que tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte que tu es leur ancre ? Leur point de repère, le ciment qui fait tenir l'édifice… ou même comme le disent Hanji et Levi, leur gourou ?! » Eren haussa les sourcils, surpris : « Quoi ?! Ils disent ça ? » Puis l'adolescent agita la tête et sourit malgré lui : « J'aime penser que les M.P sont assez tarés pour prendre leurs décisions tous seuls… d'ailleurs, je vous plains. J'aurais détesté être notre mentor… » Eld lui asséna une tape à l'arrière de crâne : « On sait parfaitement que si tu le leur demandes, tes dix-sept plaies divines arrêteront d'être de parfaits petits monstres ! Alors ne soit pas étonné quand on choisira de se venger en _te_ rendant la vie impossible s'ils décident de compliquer la nôtre ! Eh oui, mon grand, c'est ça la rançon de la gloire ! Tu sais ce que disent les Comics Antyens, 'A grand pouvoir, grandes responsabilités' !

\- Oh ciel, Eld, tu ne viens pas de citer une bande dessinée, là ?...Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de citer une bande dessinée…. Et d'ailleurs ? Je refuse d'être tenu responsable de leurs conneries ! Vous me donnez trop de crédits ! Qui croit vraiment que je peux contrôler Armin, Jean ou Ymir ?!

\- Tu avoues donc avoir la main mise sur les autres…

\- Non…enfin tout dépend. Je suis presque sûr de pouvoir entraîner Sasha, Conny et Mikasa dans à peu près n'importe quel plan foireux… » Eld secoua la tête, amusé. Puis son visage redevint sérieux et il dit : « Prends soin de toi, Eren. Pour Levi. Il mérite d'avoir ça dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui est là pour lui. Un point de repère. Même si tu te crois immortel, essaie de penser à ceux que tu laisserais derrière toi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il y a déjà eu assez de morts dans la vie de Levi... » Eren cligna des yeux un moment puis pinça les lèvres : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça ?… Ce n'était pas dit avec ces mots mais…je crois qu'après que j'ai attaqué le QG, Gunther m'a demandé à peu près la même chose que toi… De faire attention à ma vie et de prendre soin de Levi…» Eld parut surpris : « Vraiment ?... _Gunther_ t'as dit ça ? » Le blond prit encore un moment à réfléchir puis il éclata de rire, incrédule : « Quel enfoiré celui-là ! » Eren fronça encore les sourcils : « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu le traites d'enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a… » Eld lui tapota l'épaule, toujours hilare : « Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Puis le blond agita la tête, un peu excédé : « Gunther est vraiment le pire meilleur ami que Mare puisse porter ! Ça fait quoi ? Cinq, six mois qu'il a tout compris ?! Et il ne m'a rien dit ! » Eren commençait à être sérieusement agacé par ce dialogue de sourd...il grogna: « Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé avoir compris? » Le sourire d'Eld se fit mystérieux et il esquiva complètement la question pour en revenir à leurs moutons...: « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu prennes soin de toi. Levi mérite d'être heureux. Et visiblement, _sa famille,_ compte plus à ses yeux que je ne le croyais. Je… » Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne : « Autant en profiter pour sauter le pas… en réalité je tenais à m'excuser depuis un moment … » Eren se sentit soudain un peu plus mal à l'aise.

C'était un peu comme lorsque Gunther l'avait retenu ce jour-là devant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, en lui demandant de prendre soin de Levi. D'une certaine manière, le fait que les amis proches de Levi commencent à reconnaitre son importance ou même qu'il tienne un rôle important pour leur Caporal… c'était bizarre. Eren bougonna : « Pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ?

\- Parce que j'ai recommencé à jouer la fouine. A vrai dire, je m'étais promis de ne jamais plus me laisser aller à…'chercher activement' à percer les secrets que peuvent vouloir garder mes amis proches parce que…tu vois, l'amitié, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. C'est une question de confiance… du donnant-donnant… il faut qu'ils me parlent quand ils sont prêts, pas juste parce que j'ai tout découvert en fourrant mon nez là où il n'avait pas sa place…

\- Sauf que ça fait deux ans qu'il est en couple, et que Levi ne vous a pourtant toujours rien dit de spécial sur sa petite amie… Alors tu as voulu tout découvrir par toi-même…Ne te fatigue pas Eld. Je te comprends. Tu as juste voulu avoir mon avis sur le sujet, en réalité… » Eren piétina sur place un moment, puis avoua : « ... je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à Florine ou t'envoyer bouler comme je l'ai fait… enfin, tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après réflexion ma réaction était plutôt déplacée… » Eld marqua une pause, sourit, puis renchérit : « Déplacée ou non, je tiens quand même à m'excuser Eren. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Te parler de Florine, faire des suppositions… guetter les réactions de Levi et essayer d'en tirer des conclusions qui validerait mon hypothèse…tout ça, ce n'était pas cool. Je te demande pardon. » Eren était maintenant convaincu qu'Eld et lui, n'étaient pas tout à fait en train d'avoir la même discussion. L'adolescent avait comme l'impression qu'il lui manquait le décodeur qui le permettrait de voir l'ensemble du puzzle…

Eld poursuivit néanmoins : « Ce n'était pas cool du tout. Surtout pas dans cette situation, les assassinats de Kate et Jenny, la mission de surveillance de Florine, l'omniprésence de Z. cet enfoiré qui a tué ta mère... » Eren baissa les yeux. Eld lui posa une main sur l'épaule : « Il est _parfaitement naturel_ , que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que Levi puisse être engagé dans une relation quelconque et te laisser de côté alors que tu as besoin de lui. La _famille_ , c'est sacré. » Eren observa Eld un instant. Le blond avait l'air…bizarre. Toute cette conversation était étrange. Mais au moins, Eld était sincère. Eren haussa les épaules : « Pas besoin de t'excuser. Même moi je sais reconnaitre quand j'agis comme un gamin pourri gâté… l'important, c'est qu'on réussisse à battre Z. à son propre jeu.

\- Donc… je suis pardonné ?

\- Je ne t'en voulais même pas Eld ! Je t'assure ! » Le blond lui coinça la tête au creux de son coude et le chahuta un peu. Puis il le libéra et tout sourire annonça : « Dépêchons-nous de finir les courses ou Grincheux va croire que j'ai décidé de kidnapper Blanche Neige ! » Eren leva les yeux au ciel, amusé : « Tu sais que je vais lui répéter mot pour ce que tu viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Eld écarquilla les yeux et gémit : « Pitié ! Non ! Il va me faire du mal !

\- Trop tard...

\- Je croyais qu'on était ami !

\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Florine était au studio, les autres membres de l'Escadron se retrouvaient en quelques sortes, en chômage technique.

Oluo et Petra étaient retournés au QG pour s'entraîner et jeter un œil sur leurs nouvelles recrues. Moblit et Hanji mettaient toujours au point l'opération chirurgicale qui offrirait un nouveau visage à Florine. Tandis que Levi et Eren… étaient de corvée de surveillance. Sans doute le rôle le plus ennuyeux de toute cette affaire. Assis là, côté à côte, dans cette grande chambre, à surveiller les écrans qui montraient des images de la vie quotidienne à l'hôtel, des passages dans les rues adjacentes, des parkings… Il fallait avoir l'œil partout, toujours procéder à une reconnaissance faciale…un travail mécanique et fatiguant. Eren et Levi avaient beau être assis côte à côte, ils 'travaillaient' dans un silence tranquille qui les laissait libre de flâner.

Eren mâchonnait son crayon, l'esprit dans le vague.

Déjà une semaine et demie depuis l'arrivée de Florine à l'hôtel. Le temps que l'adolescent avait passé en compagnie de la mannequine n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Elle était parfaite. Humble, courageuse, volontaire. Elle naviguait dans l'univers du mannequinat comme un poisson dans l'eau alors qu'il s'agissait d'un monde de vipères. Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa façon de déprécier son physique avantageux découlat de plusieurs expériences personnelles malheureuses. En amour ? Peut-être. Sur le plan professionnel ? Sûrement. Florine était bizarrement peu sûre d'elle. Du moins de ses capacités intellectuelles. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle semblait autant apprécier sa proximité avec Levi. Bien qu'ils aient partagé une relation physique, Levi n'avait pas l'air de considérer un seul instant son apparence comme un facteur déterminant. Il lui parlait en la regardant dans les yeux et prenait toujours en compte son avis.

Eren aurait voulu pouvoir la détester.

D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait et plus il avait de mal à se montrer distant et tranchant en sa présence. Surtout après avoir passé deux nuits en sa compagnie, à veiller dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle terminait sa soirée avant de s'endormir. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de leur bienêtre et paraissait _vraiment_ heureuse de leur faire la conversation. Les sujets étaient variés, jamais lourds ou invasifs… même si sa nervosité ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait sans qu'ils n'aient vent des futurs plans de Zeke, Florine mettait un point d'honneur à leur réaffirmer dès qu'elle le pouvait, qu'elle était consciente des risques qu'elle encourrait et qu'au final, si quelque chose cafouillait, ce ne serait pas de leur faute. Eren s'était retrouvé malgré lui à la rassurer sur le fait que tout irait bien, à la même fréquence que tous les autres membres de l'Escadron avant même d'avoir décidé de la rayer de la liste de ses ennemis jurés…

Perdu dans ses pensées l'adolescent déclara soudain : « Florine est une fille bien. » Levi ne prit pas la peine de détacher le regard des écrans qui lui faisaient face et répondit d'un air absent : « Oui. » Eren glissa les yeux vers lui. Depuis leur nuit à l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'occasions de se retrouver tous les deux…Et lorsqu'ils l'étaient, c'était surtout pour se reposer ou vérifier quelques détails en rapport avec la mission en cours. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment seuls. Un membre de l'Escadron pouvait débarquer à chaque instant. Eren fronça le nez : « Elle est parfaite. » Levi renifla : « Personne n'est parfait, morveux. » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard toujours braqué sur l'expression neutre du visage de Levi : « Pourtant, elle a l'air de l'être. Propre sur elle, humble, courageuse, gentille, perspicace, à l'écoute… elle est aussi sexy et… » Avant qu'Eren n'eut terminé sa longue liste de compliments, Levi l'interrompit : « Tu devrais entrer en contact avec son agent, je crois que tu tiens le bon bout pour son prochain CV…

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre vous ? » Un silence. Levi détacha enfin les yeux des écrans et quitta la position relaxée qu'il avait adopté dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, les bras posés sur son torse. Son regard d'acier se posa doucement sur Eren. L'adolescent combattit du mieux possible les rougeurs qui menaçaient de lui brûler le visage. Il savait de quoi cette question avait l'air, il espérait seulement que Levi ne choisirait pas d'appuyer sur sa faiblesse. Sa jalousie n'était clairement pas belle à voir… Levi haussa un sourcil et son regard pétilla : « Apparemment ? Elle était déjà trop vieille pour entrer dans mes critères… » Eren abasourdi pendant un court instant, ne put retenir un éclat de rire : « Levi ! T'es horrible ! »

Levi ajouta sur un ton un peu plus sérieux : « On ne vit pas dans le même monde. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « C'est-à-dire ? » Levi rejeta un peu la tête en arrière, comme s'il cherchait les mots exacts. Une posture qu'Eren commençait à bien connaitre. Levi tenait parole et tentait réellement de communiquer davantage. Il répondit enfin : « Elle est agréable, pas moi. Je vis dans la violence, le sang. Elle, les paillettes. Elle voudrait un chien et un jardin. Trois gosses et un break familial dans le garage. Je conduis une moto ou une voiture coupée sport. Je suis plus doué pour égorger mes adversaires que pour faire des barbecs avec les voisins du quartier. Je rentre une fois tous les quarante du mois chez moi. En réalité je vis quasiment avec mon équipe de travail, dans mon QG, à faire elle-ne-sait-quoi pour combattre le crime sans qu'elle n'ait jamais aucune assurance que je revienne vivant de ma prochaine mission… » Eren baissa les yeux. Oh. Dit comme ça. Effectivement. Florine avait beau être aussi formidable que possible, Levi et elle, n'étaient tout simplement pas… compatibles.

L'adolescent essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer le sourire qui tentait de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Levi termina : « Franchement, je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal, ni même le type avec qui elle voudrait construire son avenir…demande à mon partenaire actuel, il parait que je suis un enfer à vivre. Un ' _maniaque du contrôle_ ', je crois… » Eren sourit de toutes ses dents : « Oh ! Oui, je crois que je l'ai entendu dire un truc du genre, c'est vrai… mais pour ta défense, j'ai aussi entendu dire que ton partenaire actuel était un 'impulsif petit con avec des tendances suicidaires'… Du coup, je ne crois pas que ton travail, ta voiture de sport et ta prédisposition au meurtre le dérange tant que ça… » Levi esquissa lui aussi un sourire : « Oh…ça explique qu'on soit encore ensemble je suppose…

\- Oui, oui, je pense que vous faites la paire…

\- Le mieux, ce serait encore qu'il le sache et qu'il évite d'être jaloux de mes Ex _plan cul_ … » Eren sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pour de bon. Il se concentra faussement sur les écrans et répliqua : « Il n'est pas jaloux. Il sait que tu l'aimes trop pour aller voir ailleurs… » Il s'attendait à ce que Levi ricane ou contre-attaque, mais à la place, celui-ci souffla : « Tant mieux, parce qu'il a raison. Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, j'aime trop _'cet impulsif petit con à tendance suicidaire'_ pour ça… » Eren s'étrangla dans le vide. Et cette fois-ci, Levi ricana. Agacé, l'adolescent se plaqua une main sur le visage avant de grogner : « Je regrette chaque jour un peu plus ce truc au sujet de ' _plus s'exprimer'_...

\- C'est bizarre, moi je trouve ça de plus en plus sympa… » Eren grogna : « Sadique.

\- Maso… » Eren pouffa de rire : « On fait la paire. N'y a pas à dire… » Le reste de leur après-midi de veille se passa dans un calme relatif. A discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la façon dont les M.P s'étaient débrouillés pour non seulement tous tenir le rythme infernal que leur avaient imposé Levi mais aussi réussir à valider leur spécialisation afin d' avoir droit de participer aux missions de terrain en si peu de temps.

En réalité, la journée avait été tellement tranquille, que lorsqu'il s'installa dans son lit, moyennement épuisé mais déterminé à être en pleine forme pour sa prochaine garde auprès de Florine, Eren était parfaitement détendu.

Et que l'horrible cauchemar qui lui empoigna les tripes, le prit totalement par surprise…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _C'était un couloir de ténèbres._

 _Etroit, sinueux._

 _Eren avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un tube de noirceurs pures. Il était guidé par la peur, l'appréhension et un horrible pressentiment. On le forçait à avancer, toujours plus en avant. Il lui était impossible de jeter le moindre coup d'œil en arrière. Une part de lui-même s'y refusait. Elle savait que derrière, c'était encore pire…_

 _Il avait les mains plaquées contre les parois du couloir et évoluait le dos de plus en plus courbé à mesure qu'elles se rétrécissaient autour de son corps. Plus il avançait et plus il suffoquait, oppressé. Il était presque déjà à genoux lorsqu'il déboucha enfin sur une salle._

 _Ronde et profonde._

 _Large._

 _Comme partout ailleurs, il y faisait entièrement noir._

 _Mais comme ça avait été le cas pour le couloir, Eren semblait savoir très exactement à quoi ressemblait l'endroit sans même avoir besoin de le percevoir par la vue. Il sentait les choses, les pressentaient, les savaient instinctivement. Aucun doute dans son esprit, cette salle était large, ronde et profonde, même si elle était entièrement plongée dans le noir le plus complet._

 _Enfin non, pas tout à fait le noir le plus complet._

 _Au centre de la pièce, une lueur. Eren, comme hypnotisé s'en approcha d'un pas mécanique. Ce n'était pas une lampe ou une torche, c'était une silhouette. Un corps qui se tenait aussi droit que possible dans la pénombre. L'étrange lumière qui irradiait de sa peau était fascinante. Il fallut qu'Eren ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques pas de cette silhouette pour que son esprit parvienne enfin à se détacher de l'attrait que cette lueur exerçait sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il détailla la forme inerte qui flottait devant ses yeux. C'était une femme. Vêtue d'une longue robe, son épaisse chevelure lui tombait presque sur les reins.._

 _Elle était brune._

 _S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un cauchemar, à ce stade des opérations, Eren entendrait déjà son coeur lui battre frénétiquement dans les tempes..._

 _Dans les faits, seul le silence le plus assourdissant accueillit sa découverte macabre._

 _Cette silhouette, il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà longuement observée, des années durant... La gorge nouée il souffla : « Maman... » Tout comme il était incapable de dire comment il avait connaissance des dimensions exactes des pièces qu'il traversait, il savait que cette étrange silhouette statique était sa mère. Pas la Carla-Souvenir, plus jeune et impétueuse. Non. Sa mère. Celle que Carla avait été avant son assassinat…_

 _Était-ce à cause de la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir ?_

 _Etait-ce plutôt une question de carrure ?_

 _Eren était assez proche pour qu'elle l'ait entendu, pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêvé d'elle ? La sensation nébuleuse et incertaine qui lui empoignait les tripes n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il éprouvait lors d'une transe. C'était un rêve, le pur produit de son imagination... Le fait d'en avoir vaguement conscience n'allégeait en rien le lourd poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine… Il répéta : « Maman… » Elle tressaillit mais pas un instant elle ne parut vouloir lui faire face. La voix qui lui parvint soudain ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il savait être celle de sa mère de son vivant : « Il ne s'arrêtera pas. » Cette voix était métallique, inhumaine._

 _Avec tristesse, Eren se rendit compte qu'il n'était sans doute déjà plus capable de vraiment reproduire le son de la voix de sa mère, même en rêve. Tout ce qu'il lui restait comme référence, c'était celle de la Carla-Souvenir, trop juvénile et impatiente pour un tant soit peu combler ses attentes en termes de familiarité… Il s'évertua à ignorer l'angoisse qui lui rongeait lentement les nerfs et demanda : « Qui ? » La voix métallique sembla agacée : « Tu sais très bien qui. Il ne s'arrêtera pas. » Eren demanda à nouveau : « De quoi est-ce tu parles ? » La silhouette glissa dans l'air. Elle semblait suspendue à un fil invisible, ses muscles étaient étrangement relâchés, elle avait les bras ballants et ses pieds flottaient mollement dans le vide…_

 _Le cœur d'Eren cessa de battre._

 _Elle avait le visage déformé, figé dans une grimace d'intense souffrance. Sa robe était sale et déchirée par endroit. Il y avait du sang absolument partout. Le long de sa nuque, sur le devant de sa tenue. Un sang noir et épais. Elle siffla « Zeke. » Eren eut un mouvement de recul mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. Il faisait face à l'horreur sans pouvoir s'en détourner… « Zeke ne s'arrêtera pas. Il va_ _ **la**_ _chasser jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à_ _ **la**_ _tuer. Il va_ _ **lui**_ _faire subir le même sort qu'à moi » Elle crachait presque lorsqu'elle répéta : « Zeke ne s'arrêtera pas. » Eren suffoquait. La bouche flasque du cadavre se muait mais les mots qui lui échappaient ne semblaient pas se refléter sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si l'image et le son avaient été décalés par un mauvais montage. Les mots paraissaient plus lents, plus vides… La voix continuait : « Il n'accepte pas la défaite. Il doit gagner. Ou il ne s'arrêtera pas… » D'autres lueurs se mirent soudain à flotter derrière le cadavre fantomatique de sa mère._

 _Eren ne les reconnut pas tout de suite parce qu'il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques photos des scènes du crime pour se familiariser avec leurs traits. Mais très vite, son esprit lui indiqua ce que son subconscient savait déjà. Déformées, les visages emplis de rage et de terreur, Kate et Jenny avaient ajoutées leur voix à la litanie lugubre que chantait le fantôme de Carla… : « Angel doit mourir. Angel doit mourir. Angel doit mourir… » Leurs corps flottants se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Eren. Pris de panique, il tenta de s'écarter à nouveau, mais c'était comme si ses pieds avaient été vissé au sol…_

 _Il hurla alors que les cadavres finissaient de l'encercler…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Eren ! »

La voix de Levi lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Eren suffoquait, gémissait et se débattait dans le vide alors qu'un poids tentait en vain de le maintenir en place. Quand enfin, son rythme cardiaque se calma, que ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la pénombre de leur chambre d'hôtel… Eren tenta de retrouver la maîtrise de sa respiration. Ses canines lui perçaient la lèvre inférieure et il pouvait sentir l'inimitable tiraillement qui lui brûlait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il laissait sa nature prendre le dessus… et se transformait. D'un geste vif il porta la main à son front. Rien. Il était toujours aussi lisse et plat. Eren poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas à expliquer à Levi l'apparition soudaine de cornes …

Levi demanda, soucieux : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Eren prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Compte tenu de la situation, il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux. Il avait fait un cauchemar, certes, mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve comme il lui arrivait d'en faire plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait failli se transformer, visiblement, mais il avait échappé au pire. Peut-être que sa sclérotique était devenue noire, qu'il présentait des canines et des griffes, mais au moins, il n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'un monstre… Eren croassa : « Je vais bien Levi… juste un cauchemar… » Il sentit son compagnon se raidir. Les muscles des bras puissants qui le maintenaient en position couchée s'étaient tendus considérablement. Levi essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas le brusquer et de respecter sa parole. Il voulait qu'Eren parvienne à se confier quand il s'en sentirait prêt, pas parce qu'il y était forcé. Mais apparemment, faire preuve de retenue et de compréhensivité…c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Levi ne devait avoir qu'une seule envie, arracher la vérité des lèvres de l'adolescent et tout arranger à sa manière…

Quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Eren, déjà beaucoup plus calme qu'au moment de son réveil, rétracta les griffes et les crocs. Il faisait plutôt sombre et avec un peu de chance, Levi n'avait même pas remarqué le changement… L'adolescent s'expliqua d'une voix incertaine : « Je… je ne pense pas que notre plan va fonctionner. » S'il y avait bien une chose que son expérience avec Carla-Souvenir avait apprise à Eren, c'était qu'il ne devait pas ignorer ses cauchemars. Ils étaient l'expression directe de toutes ses pires craintes, de ses doutes… toutes ces choses qu'il ne laissait _jamais_ transparaître à la surface. Il les ignorait à tel point que la plupart du temps Eren parvenait même à se convaincre lui-même que ses peurs n'existaient pas.

Levi soupira, résigné : « De quoi tu parles ? » Eren peinait à trouver les mots justes. Mais il savait au moins où il voulait en venir : « Notre plan ne va pas fonctionner. Zeke ne laissera pas Florine vivre. » Levi marqua une pause : « Il ne saura même pas quelle tête elle a quand Hanji et la Raie en auront fini avec elle. A part Erwin, personne ne saura où elle se terre et…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. » Eren avait presque grondé. Il ajouta avant que Levi ne proteste : « Ma mère n'a peut-être pas changé de nom de famille mais le nom Jaëger n'est pas extraordinaire ! Loin de là, avec la vague d'immigration Allemande venue d'Antya, il est même devenu assez banal. Elle a traversé le pays sans que _personne_ n'ait la moindre idée d'où elle se rendait. Et pourtant ? Des années plus tard, Zeke l'a retrouvée puis tuée. Florine subira le même sort. Soit en sûr. » Levi rétorqua : « T'es sérieux gamin ? Ta mère avait toujours la même tête, elle ! Il lui suffisait de la voir pour savoir qui elle était !

\- Est-ce qu'Erwin compte tuer Hanji ou Moblit à la fin de l'opération de Florine? Est-ce qu'il compte assassiner tous les infirmiers qui y participeront ? Est-ce qu'il compte la laisser sans surveillance aucune après l'avoir expédiée va-savoir où ? Compte-t-il lui faire quitter le pays ? Lui effacer la mémoire ? Non. Je ne crois pas. Zeke trouvera un moyen de l'atteindre, tôt ou tard, il la retrouvera…comme il le fait toujours...

\- Eren, calme-toi. » Le grondement inconscient qui roulait au fond de la gorge de l'adolescent s'était fait plus menaçant à chaque nouvel argument. Eren reprit son souffle avec difficulté pour la seconde fois. Il était évident que son cauchemar continuait de le perturber.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas une simple crise d'angoisse ou d'hystérie.

Il s _avait_ que Zeke trouverait un moyen de retrouver Florine et de l'assassiner.

Zeke était un bâtard obsessionnel. Un psychopathe. Un prédateur. Plus la chasse serait palpitante, de longue haleine, difficile et plus il s'appliquerait à achever sa proie. Plus il en tirerait de plaisir. Eren déclara d'un coup : « _Angel doit mourir_. » Levi se figea, incrédule ou choqué, dans la pénombre, difficile de savoir. L'adolescent expliqua : « Nous serons peut-être les seuls à savoir que ta Favorite n'est pas vraiment morte, mais il faut que Zeke, lui, en soit persuadé…

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Nous devons _tuer_ l'image qu'il se fait d'Angel. Nous devons le tromper jusqu'au bout… » Bien qu'il ne semble pas convaincu par le raisonnement d'Eren, Levi semblait vouloir l'apaiser. Il proposa : « On pourrait feindre un accident…

\- Non. Il doit la tuer de ses mains. Un accident de voiture ne lui suffira pas…il continuera de chercher s'il a le moindre doute…

\- Eren…

\- Je sais. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un fou, je sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'écouter ce que je dis…mais … » Il marqua une pause. Puis il planta le regard dans celui de Levi : « Tu dois me faire confiance. Zeke ne s'arrêtera pas…

\- Tu veux qu'on… _planifie_ une mort ? Qui accepterait de mourir pour… » Les rouages du cerveau d'Eren tournaient à mille kilomètres heure. L'idée s'était formée dans son esprit avec une telle facilité qu'il était obligé d'admettre qu'elle n'avait rien de vraiment spontanée. C'était comme si quelque part, il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'y penser. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que l'occasion de la mettre à exécution à partir de l'instant même où il avait eu vent du plan d'Erwin : « Je vais le faire. » Un silence. Puis Eren explicita sa pensée : « Je vais prendre la place de Florine. C'est moi que Zeke va _tuer._ Je suis notre meilleure chance puisque de toutes les façons, je ne peux pas _vraiment mourir_... » Le silence se prolongea. On aurait même dit que Levi retenait sa respiration. Et finalement il répliqua : « Non. »

Son ton était sans appel, sec et vibrant.

Eren se tortilla dans ses draps de manière à pouvoir allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Il sentait qu'ils devaient se voir pour avoir cette discussion.

Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à Levi, il vit. Dans son regard bleu d'acier d'ordinaire si impénétrable, une myriade d'émotions si vives qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. La peur viscérale qui rendait flou l'acuité tranchante du bleu pâle de ses iris. La panique qui ternissait les couleurs de ses prunelles. Son visage d'habitude si inexpressif hurlait sa vulnérabilité. Eren n'avait plus d'autre choix que de contempler la détresse pure qui s'était emparée de son compagnon. Levi était tout simplement terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, qu'Eren se retrouve confronté à Zeke.

Alors, Eren comprit.

L'ennemi qui faisait si peur à Levi, qui le rendait prudent à l'extrême, le forçait à prendre des mesures qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, le pétrifiait et le poussait dans ces derniers retranchements…ce n'était pas le tueur psychopathe qu'était Zeke. Aussi doué que fût le Titan dans l'exécution de son jeu macabre, ce n'était pas lui qui terrifiait Levi. C'était ce que représentait Zeke, c'était son but, la certitude que la mort, d'une minute à l'autre, risquait de frapper Eren, risquait d'arracher ce à quoi Levi tenait le plus, comme elle l'avait toujours fait qui le terrorisait…

C'était l'idée simple et terrible, qu'il pouvait perdre Eren.

L'adolescent l'enlaçait avant même d'y avoir pensé.

Il serra Levi contre lui aussi fort que possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre avant de souffler : « Tout va bien. » Les bras de son compagnon se resserrèrent autour de son corps avec détermination. Presque à l'en étouffer. Eren lui caressa la peau du cou de son nez et murmura doucement : « Je ne vais pas mourir Levi. Je suis là. » Levi, la voix enrouée répondit sèchement : « Tu ne vas pas crever. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu affrontes Zeke…

\- Levi...je dois le faire. Ça doit être moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je...je suis le seul à pouvoir y survivre... » Levi serra un peu plus fort : « Tu n'en sais rien ! Eren, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut pour te tuer ! Quelles sont les limites de ton pouvoir ? Ton cerveau ? Ton cœur ? Autre chose ? Personne ne le sait…

\- Je ne vais pas mourir Levi…Zeke aura l'impression de faire face à Florine, une humaine. Il ne fera rien qui puisse vraiment me…

\- Il a arraché la colonne vertébrale de ta mère. Et de toutes les autres. Tu as une sorte de carapace autour de ta moelle épinière mais peut-être que c'est qu'il faut pour te tuer. T'arracher la moelle épinière...

\- On ne le laissera pas aller jusque-là. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide d'Erwin et de l'Escadron on pourrait prévoir à la minute près une façon de…

\- Non. » La voix de Levi avait légèrement tremblé : « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Eren. Je ne peux pas... » Levi avait visiblement du mal à respirer. Eren avait le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Rendu muet par l'émotion qui transpirait du timbre incertain de son compagnon, l'adolescent ne savait plus comment réagir. Levi expliqua avec gravité : « Si tu meurs...Ecoutes gamin, je peux faire beaucoup de trucs si ça me permet d'atteindre mes objectifs. Je suis capable de trucs dont Tu n'as même pas idée. Tous plus dégueulasses les uns que les autres. Je ne suis pas un foutu héros. Je ne veux pas traîner ces enculés de Titans devant un tribunal. Je veux les traquer, les choper puis les descendre l'un après l'autre dans une ruelle sombre. Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour ça…Je veux tuer ces putains de connards. Je veux être sûr qu'ils ne se relèveront jamais. Je veux en finir pour de bon... » Les doigts de Levi lui agrippèrent une mèche de cheveux brutalement : « Mais je ne peux pas te perdre...pas toi. Pas toi aussi. Je ne peux pas...Je ne pourrais pas te remplacer, ni crever pour te suivre. Je serais coincé ici, sans toi. Et cette putain de pensée suffit à ce que j'aie envie de me faire sauter la cervelle...Tu seras parti et moi, j'en aurais envie chaque putain de jour, sans jamais pouvoir le faire… Alors tu ne peux pas mourir. Il n'y aura rien pour te remplacer, je ne pourrais pas faire comme d'habitude et combler le trou, Eren. Je n'y arriverais pas...Tu ne peux pas mourir. » Un silence suivit.

Lourd.

Chargé de tension.

C'était bien plus intense que pouvait l'être toute déclaration d'amour. Levi. Levi qui n'avait pas cillé à l'annonce de la mort de son oncle, l'homme qui l'avait pourtant élevé depuis l'enfance, sa seule famille. Levi qui avait déjà tant perdu qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour obtenir vengeance. Ce Levi, implacable, impitoyable, était en train de lui avouer que sa vie perdrait tout sens si lui, Eren, venait à mourir.

L'adolescent était à court de mots.

Quelle réponse pouvait-il lui donner ?

Son cœur battait si fort qu'Eren avait l'impression d'être en pleine crise cardiaque. Il en avait mal à la poitrine et son impression de manquer d'air ne faisait qu'empirer. Il avait le tournis. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais pris la pleine mesure des sentiments que Levi lui avait avoué éprouver à son égard, ni même compris à quel point son existence pouvait lui importer. Levi avait toujours vécu pour sa vengeance. Farlan et Isabelle avaient été sa première famille, son premier vrai lien. Et les Titans les avaient sauvagement assassinés. Eren ne savait pas quel genre de relation Levi entretenait avec Kenny, mais lui aussi, était mort par la faute des Titans. De même que son père et indirectement sa mère, qui aurait pu vivre bien plus longtemps et dans de bien meilleure condition si le gang n'avait pas assassiné son amant …

A bien y réfléchir, la vie entière de Levi avait été gâché par les Titans.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait pris la décision de se dédier corps et âme à leur anéantissement avant même d'avoir connu Eren. Il les haïssait déjà avant que l'existence d'Eren ne soit à son tour menacée par le gang...Levi avait survécu pour accomplir sa vengeance. Mais Eren avait tout changé. Eren était entré dans sa vie et avait absolument tout bouleversé. Aujourd'hui Levi se battait pour le protéger, parce qu'il fallait éliminer la menace Titan s'il voulait qu'Eren demeure sain et sauf, à ses côtés. La vengeance n'était plus le moteur qui alimentait son flamboyant et inextinguible désir de vivre. Si Eren venait à mourir Levi perdrait son but dans la vie. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de se battre, alors même qu'il demeurerait incapable d'en finir par lui-même. C'était ça, la malédiction avec laquelle ses ancêtres avaient vécu, ils semaient mort et désolation mais étaient incapables de trouver le repos autrement qu'à travers l'agonie ou la violence. Levi ne pourrait que se laisser sombrer. A petit feu. Sans espoir d'un jour parvenir à se redresser. Il n'aurait plus qu'à tout simplement attendre que son existence se termine, que sa vie s'éteigne...un sort pire que la mort. Celui d'un mort vivant…

Un frisson traversa l'échine d'Eren.

La voix de Levi retentit à nouveau, fataliste et tranchante : « Tu me rends faible Eren. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je ne peux plus _te laisser... »_ Eren glissa à son tour les doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Lui qui avait si longtemps hésité, tellement douté… lui qui avait cru que Levi avait une échappatoire, la possibilité de vivre une vie meilleure, différente, loin de lui...n'avait pas pu être plus aveugle. Levi n'avait pas besoin d'être un Shifter. Ni même d'avoir d'Imprégné. Aucun homme et aucune femme de Mare ne serait capable d'aimer Eren comme lui, le faisait. De cette façon tordue, entière et passionnée, qui les consumait tous les deux. Ils étaient deux idiots, deux fous, deux amants...Et Eren refusait de croire que ça puisse les rendre faibles.

Eren voulait que ça devienne leur force, leur fuel, leur ancrage...

Il déclara d'un ton solennel et vacillant : « Je t'aime Levi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Je ne mourrais pas. Pas sans toi…. Je ne te rends pas faible. Je suis là pour toi. On est là, l'un pour l'autre. Il faut juste...que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. » Levi se raidit et siffla : « Qu'est-ce que la confiance vient foutre là-dedans?!» Eren soupira :« Okay, j'ai peut-être mal choisi mes mots...ce que je voulais dire c'est _crois en moi._ Crois en moi comme je croyais que tu volerais toujours à mon secours quand j'en aurais besoin . Crois en moi comme je l'ai fait chaque jour depuis mon réveil à chaque fois que tu partais en mission...Crois que je vais revenir, que je te reviendrais toujours. Que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais… » Un nouveau silence s'abattit.

Empli d'une émotion trop difficile à décrire pour porter un nom.

Levi agita la tête : « Je…

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Surtout après qu'autant de gens t'aient été arraché du jour au lendemain...c'est dur de croire...c'est dur de faire confiance aussi entièrement...Mais tu as choisi de me faire une place. De me rendre important. De m'aimer… alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi aussi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. Croire que je reviendrai, que je suis capable d'être ton égal…» Levi s'écarta soudain. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, en silence. Eren ne sut pas ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux mais peu à peu, le regard de son compagnon se fit de moins en moins incertain. L'adolescent lui posa une main apaisante sur le cœur : « On les détruira Levi. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin. Tu dois y croire… on est coincé si tu ne me laisses pas combattre à tes côtés…

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre…

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. » Levi marqua une pause, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Puis il souffla : « Je vais te croire. » Eren se figea, presque incrédule. Incertain que sa détermination et toute la force qu'il avait voulu mettre dans ses mots eurent réussi à atteindre sa cible...Levi ajouta : « Je vais croire que tu reviendras. Croire que tu pourras être là quand j'en aurais besoin. Croire que ne m'abandonnera pas et que tu…

\- Que je combattrais à tes côtés…

\- ...jusqu'à la fin.

\- Toi et moi. Levi.

\- ...jusqu'à la fin.» Eren était secoué, Levi vraiment pas dans un meilleur état. Et aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir face à l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'adolescent se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le rebord de son lit, collé contre le torse de son compagnon dont il enlaça tendrement les hanches. Eren posa la tête contre la poitrine de Levi et écouta battre son cœur. Un tempo un peu rapide et sautillant. Un rythme différent de celui que l'adolescent lui connaissait. Il était effrayant _et_ fascinant de constater à quel point Eren pouvait haïr le fait d'être responsable de cette nouvelle mélodie et à la fois si heureux d'avoir été capable de lui donner naissance… c'était la preuve que son héros de toujours n'était pas infaillible. C'était aussi la preuve cependant qu'Eren était aussi aimé qu'il aimait. C'était le son d'une nouvelle ère, le commencement d'une nouvelle étape pour Eren et Levi.

Ils avaient été frères.

Levi avait rouvert les portes de son cœur, appris à compter pour les autres, à accepter leur affection et à en prendre soin. Il avait ré appris les sens des mots chaleurs et foyer. Eren avait appris à compter sur un autre que lui, son cœur s'était empli d'admiration et d'affection. Il avait ré appris à être un enfant, libre et insouciant.

Ils avaient été des étrangers.

Levi avait dû apprendre à aimer, à partager, s'ouvrir au monde et prendre des risques. Eren avait appris la passion, la tristesse, l'amour, toutes les violences et la brutalité d'un sentiment naissant qui ne trouvait nulle part une place où s'épanouir.

Ils avaient été amants.

Passionnés, aimants, hésitants, nerveux et pourtant si heureux. Les balbutiements tremblants d'une histoire vraie et puissante. Où Levi avait appris la crainte, était redevenu humain, avait compris que personne au monde n'était capable de _tout_ perdre. Qu'il y avait des choses irremplaçables ici-bas. Des choses que rien ni personne ne pourrait le convaincre d'abandonner. Eren avait appris que grandir était un procédé douloureux, que le changement était nécessaire même s'il était effrayant. Qu'il y avait des choses qui se méritaient plus qu'elles ne se réclamaient. Que tout avait un prix.

Et aujourd'hui, forts de leurs expériences et des leçons apprises, ils faisaient leur premier pas vers une nouvelle étape. Quelque chose d'immuable, de stable et puissant. Basé sur la confiance, le respect, la foi, l'amour, la passion…

Quelque chose que même la mort ne pourrait leur arracher.

Levi acquiesça doucement : « On va en parler à Erwin...je te garantis rien...» Eren acquiesça à son tour: « Merci. Merci de me donner une chance…

\- Ne meurs pas. » Eren se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, jusqu'à avoir l'impression qu'ils avaient fondu l'un dans l'autre. Il n'allait pas promettre de survivre. C'était le principe même de la foi. Eren avait foi en Levi. Il était temps qu'à son tour, Levi apprenne à avoir foi en lui. Eren n'était plus le même gamin impulsif qu'avant. Il allait se contrôler et prouver qu'il était digne de leur confiance, des espoirs qu'ils avaient placés en lui.

Il était temps qu'il fasse ses preuves.

Il allait enfin rencontrer Zeke.

* * *

 **ET BOUUUUUUUM !**

 **Nous voila partis pour une nouvelle aventure! La première rencontre officielle (ou pas) de Zeke et Eren. Bien qu'Eren n'aura très certainement pas l'air d'Eren à ce moment là! J'espère que votre coeur palpite autant que le mien à cette idée!**

 **Bref! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la fin. Levi reste Levi et à chaque fois qu'il s'agit pour moi de le faire s'ouvrir, craquer ou même évoluer, je me sens dans la peau d'une aventurière suicidaire à la Indiana Jones. C'est incroyable comme c'est difficile! Mais vous savez quoi? Je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux que l'histoire avance alors, je prends mon courage à deux mains et...je me lance! (Souffrance intense!)**

 **Du coup?**

 **\- Votre avis sur le plan jusque-là? (Protection de Florine et révélation sur l'unité Mention Spécial de la Brigade d'Intervention et les capacités d'Eld?)**

 **\- La relation Eld/Eren ?**

 **\- Leur discussion? (Qui pense avoir compris tous les sous entendus contenu dans ce putain de passage qui m'a fait suer à écrire?)**

 **\- Votre avis sur ce que savent ou non Eld et Gunther?**

 **\- Le petit passage où Eren essaie d'exorciser sa jalousie et où Levi se marre bien?**

 **\- Le cauchemar? (Je ne voulais pas faire cryptique, juste angoissant...ai-je réussi mon coup?)**

 **\- L'idée d'Eren pour réellement éloigner Zeke?**

 **\- Toute la discussion qui en a suivi? (Trop sirupeuse? L'émotion est-elle bien passée? Ce n'était pas trop tragique et donc pas crédible? J'ai vraiment toujours peur d'en faire trop. Ce passage était une torture à écrire! C'était monstrueux!)**

 **\- Des prognostiques pour la suite?**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis vraiment pleine de questions cette fois-ci! (rire nerveux) Mais j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours!**

 **Je cours toujours après la réponse aux commentaires...je vais tenter (en vain) d'au moins répondre aux plus récents et essayer de ne plus me laisser déborder!**

 **Mais sachez dans tous les cas que je les ai TOUS LU et APPRECIER! Je suis juste un boulet...(se prosterne)**

* * *

 _A présent, au moins les réponses aux commentaires du chapitre précédent... (pardonnez moi!)_

 _ **Lolita**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Merci beaucoup pour le compliment!

Ouah! 5 fois? Tu...tu te rends compte d'à quel point cette histoire (saison 1 inclue) est monstrueusement longue?! Tu...tu es folle! (Je suis flattée et effrayée, c'est un exploit)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura éclairé sur Eld et sur Zeke aussi (même si Eren ne fait que cauchemardé et qu'au final, je me demande si ce chapitre raconte vraiment quelque chose!) L'intrigue Florine/Angel prend donc un nouveau tournant! J'espère vous avoir surpris! Eren est peut-être un jaloux maladif mais Florine est vraiment une fille super... je suppose qu'une sorte de trêve est acceptable (sifflote) Hum, la réaction de Levi et la révélation d'Eren devront encore attendre mais... les choses s'annoncent plutôt bien non? J'espère que la scène ne vous décevra pas au final! (sueur froide)

Merci pour le commentaire aussi! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes! J'y fais à peine attention!

Bisous à toi aussi nouveau chaton!

 **Badababiou**

 **Chapitre 8**

Ouah!

Vraiment? Tu l'as préfères à ton livre favori? (rougis de plaisir) Je crois que je commence à toucher le jackpot! Autant d'enthousiasme pour mes blabla, ça encourage un max! Je m'excuse auprès de ton auteur préféré (qui est?) je suis une pro pour les tromperies en tout genre...quelle mauvaise personne je suis (pas vrai honey?) Oh! Et pardon aussi pour ta pièce de théatre, tes heures de sommeil, tes cours et toutes autres victimes...(s'incline)

En tout cas, j'apprécie tes encouragement, j'aurais besoin de courage pour la suite, c'est certain...

 **Lily**

 **Chapitre 8**

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments!

J'essaie le plus possible d'être 'fidèle' à l'impression que m'ont laissé les personnages originaux mais avec l'évolution de l'histoire de MBB je me retrouve obligée de dévier parfois...c'est un vrai casse-tête de tenter de garder l'essence d'un perso...

A très bientôt?

 **SleepyPie**

 **Chapitre 8**

Noooon! Ne porte pas plainte! La justice me fait peur! (tremble)

Je...je m'excuse! (ou pas) J'essaie juste de rendre cette histoire intéressante, du coup ben...l'émotion est recherchée mais...mais...pas les fliiiiics!

Par contre, ce n'est pas biiiien de lire en Français (rire) Je veux dire, après tu vas m'accuser d'avoir gâché tes études! (rire nerveux) Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux lire aussi vite! Trois chapitres c'est assez badass quand on voit les pavés que j'écris...

Florine est cool! Je l'aime bien cette petite! C'est vrai que son arrivée à débloquer la situation entre Eren et Levi (vive Florine!) Et puis je nie completement être une sadique de level 112 utilisant une amulette pour passer pour un level plus bas...Ta fragilité c'est le petit plus de tes reviews! (rire) J'aime les fragiles, je le dis à tous les fragiles d'ailleurs!

Le plan contre Zeke évolue encore, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas vraiment savoir qui va souffrir dans l'affaire...(sueur froide d'une auteure qui sent venir la tempête de commentaires menaçants)

Merci bien pour tes encouragements! Et à très vite?

Ps: Un convertissement? GENIAL! Et tu sais déjà quel pseudo elle compte prendre? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà commencé son rodéo? (Je dois arrêter avec les images bizarres)

Ps 2: CRUEL! C'est toi la sadique la vraie! Comment t'as osé dire que MBB était une fiction mignonne? Elle va pleurer vers le chapitre 10! (rire sadique) J'aurais pas fait mieux, tu es un bon chaton!

Ps 3: J'adore Eld

Ps 4: J'adore également les Ps!

 ** _LaDZ_**

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Perfect monster? Oh oui! J'aime ce nouveau surnom! Tout en finesse et en interprétation subjective! (Je pète un petit câble, ne fait pas attention)

Si tu as frôlé la crise cardiaque avec le chapitre précédent...j'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu vas penser des chapitres suivants...

Tu as raison, Eren retarde l'inévitable! Mais pour sa défense? Ben le pauvre, il n'était encore sûr de rien! (Je crois que ce chapitre l'aidera à sauter le pas au moment venu!) En plus, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter avec Zeke sur les talons...mais promis! L'heure de la révélation approche à grands pas!

Yep, Florine est une chic fille! Levi a BEAUCOUP de goût et d'exigence! Contrairement à son oncle Kenny (sauf quand celui-ci s'est décidé à épouser Carla) Levi pense qu'il faut une certaine qualité pour l'intéresser...(c'te crâneur)

Ahahahahhal!

Tu aimes le JeanxEren? Pas sûre que les fans du Riren n'essaient pas de m'étriper si je tente un délire de ce genre! (rire)

Ta cruauté surpasse de loin la mienne! Mauvaise personne! Comment peux-tu attendre avec impatience des morts?!

Merci pour ton commentaire! Et à la prochaine!

 _ **Lilia**_

 **Chapitre 8**

Naaaan, je n'allais quand même pas faire le coup de l'inconnu qui surprend la scène! (Je suis plus sadique que ça quand même!)

Pardon pour l'anxiété, elle va devenir plus violente dans les prochains chapitres (je vous promet la lumière au bout du tunnel!) Eh non! Je n'abandonne pas! Je suis toujours et encore là!

Hâte d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles!

 ** _JunkieDream_**

 **Chapitre 8**

De rien!

Pour moi c'est important de vous répondre et de communiquer! C'est un peu ma récompense!

Harcèlement, soutien, je prends de tout! (rire) Pas la peine de t'excuser je sais que le commentaire est l'enfer perso des lecteurs! Merci pour tes compliments (rougis)

Oh oui, l'infameux chapitre 6! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le publier sans mettre la suite! (Trop peur des répercussions!) Eren et Levi ont parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis! La situation a explosé pour mieux se résoudre! (Il reste encore des choses à faire mais on garde espoir!)

Le FDP a un agenda perso assez flou...pour le reste? Je préfère ne même pas répondre parce que tu approches beauuucoup trop de la vérité! (sueurs froides)

Eren a fui c'est vrai, mais Florine n'était pas tout à fait la seule fautive! Eld a bien aidé, Levi n'a pas été une lumière...bref! Un vrai petit bordel!

Le chapitre 8 est une vraie délivrance! (soupire de soulagement) Levi...Levi est...si dur à écrire! J'avais peur quand même de trop en faire de devenir Out Of Character, mais il faut qu'il évolue mon Levi d'amour ! Je suis obligée de faire avec et de lutter pour le faire rester dans la trame du Levi d'SnK...c'est une telle plaie...

Zeke...ce mystère qui bientôt n'en sera plus un! (Après la première partie de la saison 2! Qui sera en deux parties...une infernale et une PLUS QU'INFERNALE) Je pense que malheureusement tu va très vite savoir comment la rencontre Zeke/Eren va se dérouler! (rire) Quand va-t-il mourir? Ta question est...SI PERTINENTE! Quand est-ce que je pourrais ENFIN me débarrasser de ce FDP? J'espère aussi trouver un moyen de le faire souffrir comme pas permis! Oooh, pour Jean, tu auras aussi bientôt la réponse! Le moment de révélation est tellement attendue que j'ai peur de totalement me foirer!

Du coup, je réponds encore à ton commentaire et espère en avoir un nouveau de ta part très vite!

 _ **Aamy**_

 **Chapitre 8**

Ahahah! Meilleur mois de l'année 2017? Pas bien sûre! Mais il n'était pas trop mal en son genre!

Quoiiiii? La saison 2 de One Punch Man est dans la place? (Les deux autres je les ai fumés) Genre elle est prévue ou déjà sortie?!

Ton hype-ttitude me plait bien! Ca booste!

Si tu as aimé la conversation Eld/Eren du chapitre précédent, tu vas juste adoré celle-ci! (rire) Tu avais raison, Eld joue les cons...il joue très bien les cons! Si Eren te rappelle un pote, je veux rencontrer ce pote! (Eren a l'air cool à connaitre!)

Florine, moi, je l'aime bien, c'est une brave fille! Elle est courageuse, humble, sympa, tout ça...franchement t'as raison, le monde du mannequinat est cruel. L'apparence en dictât, c'est pas le plus facile à vivre...

Moi, la cousine d'Isayama? Je nie. Toujours. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre âme. Rien à voir! (Je crois qu'après ce chapitre et la décision d'Eren on peut dire que j'ai atteint le niveau pour nier les choses de Fillon! * rire nerveux*) Rhoooo, laisse Florine tranquille! La pauvre! Elle est innocente! Juste trop parfaite pour son bien! Pfff, j'ai bien d'autres traîtres en tête! Ne t'en fais pas va! Des pions sont disséminés sur mon échiquier pas besoin de notre mannequine favorite pour faire souffrir nos héros favoris!

Ton idée foutrait un bordel MONUMENTAL! Elle est génialement diabolique! C'est toi le génie du mal!

Eren aurait tendance à devenir violent (tout ce truc de mâle Alpha tout ça) ça aurait été con qu'il déchiquette Florine avant même qu'ils ne puissent s'en servir pour attirer Zeke! (rire) Ton interprétation de la jalousie d'Eren est plutôt bien tombée en réalité! La nature humaine est belle, en effet! (sourire maléfique)

Bienvenue à toi dans le monde select des Insomniaques Chronniques qui rampent le lendemain, toi qui était tellement en phase avec ton sommeil...

 **Le retour**

Pour sa défense Levi avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs à ce moment...Kate était morte depuis peu et...bon. Du mal à voir ou entrer en phase avec Eren. La réaction d'Eren me semblait plus plausible! Après tout, lui il a ses 18 ans bien tapants! Pile de quoi se sentir bien mal à l'aise face à la femme parfaite! En plus difficile de savoir comment on va réagir dans une situation donnée avant d'y être pour de bon...on croit toujours qu'on sera capable du meilleur, on ne peut pas s'imaginer à quel point on peut se surprendre. Eren apprendra à prendre sur lui et surtout à prendre confiance! Sa réaction était naze, il le sait, c'est juste que sur le coup, il s'en contre-fichait!

Eren et Levi sont des boulets! Mais je tiens à dire qu'Eld est un sacré manipulateur...donc ce n'est pas de leur faute si la situation a escaladé à ce point! Le blond avait bien fait en sorte quand même qu'Eren soit à bout, le pauvre... Du coup, il est vrai que Florine peut sembler à quelques pas seulement de la vérité!

COMMENT TU AS DEVINE MON BUT ULTIME?

Insomnie, hémorragie nasale, explosion d'ovaires, et mindfuck a en choper la migraine du siècle, je travaille avec les industries pharmaceutique depuis LE DEBUT! (rire machiavélique + toux) Okay, faut que je redescende sur Terre...ça ne vas plus du tout moi...J'ai l'intention de faire un Lemon apocalyptique, surtout à cause de l'attente avant! J'espère ne pas me foirer!

Eren est un pervers mignon. Catégorie inconnue jusqu'à la création de MBB. Un pervers qui ne s'assume que quand tu appuies sur le bon bouton. Levi n'est pas au bout de ses peines...(rire) Quoi? La fellation c'est pas romantique? On m'aurait donc menti toute ma vie? (rire) Nan mais faut pas s'attendre à mieux avec une perverse level 69! Gourou d'une secte à Perversland, ça donne une certaine Street Credibility et ça défonce totalement ton sens commun ces conneries...(fume un cigare comme dans les western, puis s'étouffe avec parce qu'elle ne fume pas du tout) Argh, dégueulasse!

TON ANECDOTE M'A TUE. LITTERALEMENT!

Oh merci pour ce moment de joie ultime et de rire! Je suis obligée de la raconter partout! Chérie ton statut d'annonyme! Si tu en as d'autres, je suis preneuse! (J'ai rarement autant ris de ma vie!)

I love 'cas desespéré'! A très vite chaton yandere de mon coeur!

* * *

 **PFIOOOOUUUU**

 **C'est déjà ça de pris...j'ai répondu aux commentaires de ce chapitre et tenterais de ne plus prendre de retard à l'avenir! Merci pour votre présence, votre soutien, les délires, les réflexions de 15 pages, l'enthousiasme, la fangirl attitude! Z'êtes géniaux mes chatons!**

 **Plein de love sur vous,**

 **Easyan**


	12. Chapitre 10

Coucou les chatons!

Diantre, qu'est-ce que j'en ai des choses à vous raconter!

Je viendrais donc mettre à jour ce chapitre dès demain (enfin plus tard dans demain) pour tout mon blabla

En attendant je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre sans trop de transitions (Vous l'avez après tout LONGUEMENT attendu)

J'espère qu'il vaudra le coup!

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_ **:** _ **Metamorphosis**_

Aux yeux de n'importe quel autre Commandant qu'Erwin Smith, les fondements du nouveau plan proposé par Eren auraient parus tout simplement trop dingues, risqués et hasardeux pour qu'on puisse y accorder plus d'une demi-seconde de réflexion avant de platement refuser d'y prêter la moindre attention.

Un autre qu'Erwin se serait senti insulté qu'on ait pu croire qu'il était assez fou pour acquiescer à la mise en place d'un plan duquel la réussite dépendait du jeu d'acteur d'un _adolescent_ , _inexpérimenté_ et prétendument _immortel_. Surtout quand l'adolescent susnommé était réputé pour son caractère impulsif et imprévisible… alors que l'ennemi auquel il devrait faire face était le psychopathe, génie du mal à ses heures perdues, qui avait assassiné sa mère et était responsable du coma qui lui avait volé plus de six ans de son existence…

Cependant, même avec de tels paramètres à prendre en compte, pour Erwin Smith, parier la vie de leur meilleur atout sur un coup de tête, si ça signifiait qu'il allait enfin réussir à approcher l'insaisissable Zeke, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire question d'organisation. En moins de trois jours, le Commandant avait revisité tous les détails de son premier plan, pourtant infaillible, afin d'en créer un second qui prenne en considération son récent et très officiel acquiescement à la prise d'initiative d'Eren. L'adolescent allait donc finir par jouer la doublure de Florine…

… au plus grand damne de Levi...

…et la surprise générale de son Escadron.

Jusque-là, ils avaient tous cru qu'Erwin comptait soigneusement se garder Eren sous le coude jusqu'à la fin. Parce que l'adolescent leur semblait être une sorte de joker que manipulait leur Commandant avec attention et prudence. Erwin paraissait croire qu'Eren était la réponse à l'opaque mystère qui entourait les motivations secrètes du gang des Titans et que l'adolescent finirait un jour par leur offrir sur un plateau d'argent la clé qui leur dévoilerait le contenu l'agenda top secret de leur ennemi.

Raison pour laquelle aucun des membres de l'Escadron du Caporal ne s'était attendu à ce qu'Erwin se contente de regarder Eren droit dans les yeux et réponde, avec tout le calme du monde, à sa proposition de ' _mourir'_ dans la peau de Florine Ester : « Eren, j'espère que tu comprends que je ne peux pas juste acquiescer à ton idée sans auparavant avoir certaines certitudes. Pour que je te fasse confiance, il est important que durant les prochaines minutes, tu sois aussi sincère que possible avec moi, si tu veux que ça marche. Réponds franchement à ma question. Si j'accepte de te confier le rôle que tu demandes, tu penses être capable de t'en tenir strictement au script qui te sera donné ? » Il y eut un moment de pause pendant lequel personne n'avait su quoi dire.

Tous, sauf Eren visiblement, étaient en train d'essayer d'accepter le fait qu'Erwin ne s'était pas contenté de leur rire au nez.

Erwin avait ajouté, on-ne-peut-plus sérieux : « Il n'est pas question pour toi d'en profiter pour exécuter une quelconque vengeance ou même jouer au héros. Si j'accepte ta proposition, nous allons nous retrouver dans une situation très délicate. On flirtera avec les limites de l'impossible…Mais en contrepartie si ce nouveau plan est un succès, on pourra profiter de ta ' _mort_ ' pour porter notre première attaque contre l'ennemi… » Eren et Erwin s'étaient longuement fixés, en silence. L'adolescent avait acquiescé, l'air grave : « Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour affronter Zeke seul. Et, contrairement à lui, je ne sais quasiment rien au sujet des Shifters. Il est plus entraîné que moi, il maîtrise ses pouvoirs. » Eren avait semblé réfléchir un instant puis avait finalement avoué, sur un ton neutre qui lui ressemblait à peine : « Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre plus de risques que ceux que vous m'autoriserez à prendre. En dépit de ce qu'on peut penser de moi, je ne suis pas vraiment suicidaire. A chaque fois que j'ai tenté un truc qui avait l'air 'un peu dingue'… – _Eld avait feint une quinte de toux_ \- …c'était parce que j'avais toujours une sorte de certitude qui me disait qu'à la fin, je m'en sortirai. D'une façon ou d'une autre. » A aucun moment il n'avait eu l'air de douter des mots qu'ils disaient, du fait qu'il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ pensé mettre sa vie en danger avant cet instant précis.

Le ton d'Eren s'était ensuite fait plus solennel : « Mais en ce qui concerne cette mission et Zeke…ce n'est pas le cas. Cette fois, si je prends des libertés, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je finirais par vraiment y passer… Et je n'ai aucune intention d'y rester avant d'avoir tué le dernier de ces fumiers. Alors, en toute sincérité, je sais quelle est ma place et ce qu'on attend de moi. Je sais aussi que si Zeke découvre notre supercherie et que je me retrouve en danger, ça pourrait bien être la fin de la partie. Non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour vous et pour Florine. Ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça que je réussirais à venger ma mère. Ou même tous ceux que ce monstre a assassiné de sang-froid. » Il avait à nouveau marqué une courte pause pour enfin terminé sur ces mots : « Je sais aussi qu'entre vos mains, mon pouvoir peut être un atout majeur dans la lutte contre les Titans. Je n'oublie pas que j'ai prêté serment. Je suis un Apprenti de la Brigade d'Intervention, un soldat et non plus juste un enfant qui désir se venger… » Ça avait été au tour d'Erwin de marquer un silence.

Levi avait retenu son souffle.

Eld, Petra et Gunther avaient échangés des regards chargés d'étonnement et d'une pointe d'incrédulité. Hanji avait sifflé puis marmonné : « Ça, c'est mon homme ! Bien parlé Angel ! » Tandis que Moblit se contentait d'hocher vaguement de la tête, appréciatif. Erwin s'était alors lentement redressé, pensif, avant de demander : « Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'es plus en colère ? Que tu n'éprouves pas la moindre once de haine envers Zeke sachant qu'il est celui qui a brutalement arraché la vie de ta mère ? » Le regard d'Eren, qui se tenait toujours au garde à vous, avait tout à coup paru s'enflammer. Lorsqu'il avait répondu, sa voix était sifflante : « Je le hais. Je le hais plus qu'il ne l'est humainement possible… » Un grondement sourd lui roulait dans la gorge. Ses canines s'étaient allongées à vue d'œil et une certaine tension s'était élevée parmi les membres de l'Escadron. Eren avait déclaré, véhément : « … Je rêve du moment où je pourrais enfin enfoncer une lame dans les entrailles de cette enflure… » Un silence avait accueilli sa réplique.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée la flamme qui dansait dans ses prunelles d'émeraude piquetées d'éclats bleu électrique, s'étaient brutalement apaisées. *

L'adolescent avait alors pris une grande respiration, levé les yeux au plafond et enfin le grondement qui lui roulait au fond de la gorge s'était apaisé : « … Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je sais que Zeke est puissant. A en croire les derniers mots de ma mère, il est bien plus fort que je ne peux l'imaginer. Je dois prendre mon mal en patience, je dois tous vous faire confiance et gagner en puissance… » Son regard s'était ensuite à nouveau vissé à celui d'Erwin : « …A mon tour de vous poser une question, Commandant, si je vous fais confiance, si je vous confie mon pouvoir, pouvez-vous me promettre que Paradiz sera un jour définitivement débarrassé des Titans ? » Le blond avait soutenu l'éclat brûlant du vert scintillant des yeux d'Eren avec aplomb.

Son propre regard céruléen n'avait rien laissé transparaître d'autre qu'une certaine curiosité, froide et calculatrice.

Erwin avait finalement acquiescé sans même paraître prendre note de la question légèrement provocatrice de l'adolescent : « Eh bien, voilà qui résolve les derniers doutes que je pouvais nourrir au sujet de ce changement de plan. Selon mes observations et les rapports d'Eld sur ses excellents résultats dans le groupe des M.S du service de Renseignement, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'Eren sera parfaitement capable de jouer le rôle qu'on attend de lui. Nous allons donc changer nos plans en fonction de ces nouvelles données. » Il avait soudain tourné les yeux vers l'Escadron et commencé à distribuer ses consignes sur un ton posé : « Hanji, tu vas devoir tester différentes probabilités de morts et déterminer celle qui sera la moins dangereuse pour Eren. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il retombe dans le coma à la fin de cette mission…Levi… » A la mention de son prénom, Levi s'était raidi, la mâchoire crispée.

Il voulait croire en Eren, comme il le lui avait promis.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'interrompre cette réunion et s'opposer entièrement à ce nouveau plan…Dans le fond, il préférait encore que Zeke finisse par assassiner Florine plutôt que de prendre le risque de le voir réussir à assassiner Eren par accident... Un fait que Levi n'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Une réalité, cruelle et sombre, qu'il s'évertuerait pendant toute la durée de leur mission à garder enfermée à double tour, dans un coffre-fort blindé, coffre-fort qu'il allait dissimuler dans l'obscurité la plus compacte de son subconscient…Rien de bien compliqué ou de différent de ce qu'il avait fait tout le long de sa vie. Levi était un champion, toutes catégories confondues, dans l'art d'ignorer ses propres émotions.

Une capacité mentale bien pratique qui lui garantissait de pouvoir rester efficace en toute circonstance.

Les Ackermann étaient des machines de guerre.

Faire le vide afin de fonctionner au maximum de leurs capacités, c'était le don dont leur avait fait cadeau la Mort en contrepartie de la lourde malédiction qu'elle faisait planer au-dessus de leur tête telle une épée de Damoclès… Elle les avait condamnés à suivre les voies du sang, de la violence et de la solitude…

Erwin, inconscient des tourments qui remuait Levi, avait sereinement continué à planifier la suite de leur intervention : « … toi et ton équipe, vous allez être chargé de mettre en place les dispositifs dont je vais vous faire part ainsi que de contacter les équipes de soutien dont je vous ferais mention. Vous devrez coordonner leur action séparément, pour éviter qu'elles n'en sachent trop sur le véritable objectif de cette mission. » Le blond avait paru réfléchir un moment. Son attention s'était alors reportée sur le couple en blouse blanche : « Hanji, Moblit, où en est la planification de l'opération chirurgicale de Mademoiselle Ester ? » Hanji avait tapoté nerveusement du doigt sur son avant-bras avant de répondre finalement d'une voix enjouée : « Tout est prêt ! Enfin presque tout. J'ai personnellement encore quelques doutes sur les prothèses choisies. J'aurais voulu quelque chose de beaucoup plus biologique et naturelle…Et puis, j'aurais aimé trouver une nouvelle méthode d'altération des composants cellulaires pour la modification épidermique. Je trouve les lasers un peu 'invasifs' – _elle avait osé marquer les guillemets d'un mime appuyé, avec deux doigts_ \- …ça risque de laisser une cicatrice ! Florine est un excellement mannequin, que diable ! Quel gâchis ! Oh, et puis je ne suis pas non plus très convaincue par la méthode choisie pour briser les os de son visage sans en affaiblir la structure de base … » Levi avait grogné : « Epargne-nous les détails morbides Quatr'yeux ! Va à l'essentiel !

\- Rho ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser terminer, non ?! Gnome malpoli ! » Erwin avait soupiré, las : « Levi, Hanji… » Moblit avait alors pris le relai, sur un ton sérieux qui dissimulait à peine son amusement : « L'opération est parfaitement planifiée. Même si la Caporale Zoe est un peu trop excitée par ce nouveau projet, en réalité nous n'attendons plus que le feu vert de Mademoiselle Ester, Commandant. » Erwin avait acquiescé gravement.

Pendant tout ce temps, Eren s'était tenu aussi raide qu'un piquet, dans une parfaite posture militaire. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ses bottes alors qu'autour de lui ses supérieurs achevaient de mettre au point le plan qui allait le précipiter dans les bras de l'un des plus grands sociopathes de leur ère…

Il n'était qu'un petit con, impulsif, aux tendances suicidaires.

Et si Levi avait eu la moindre once de Foi dans son organisme, il aurait sans doute commencé sur le champ à la solliciter. Il aurait prié de toutes ses forces pour que cette idée foireuse ne finisse pas tout simplement par leur exploser en pleine figure…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Déjà une semaine depuis qu'Erwin avait approuvé la proposition d'Eren de servir de doublure à Florine Ester.

Depuis que le Commandant avait acquiescé à cette proposition, le plan d'évacuation de la mannequine avait subi quelques modifications notables. Il n'était plus question qu'elle quitte l'hôtel incognito avant que Levi contacte Zeke pour lui annoncer qu'il venait de perdre la partie et qu'il avait laissé ' _Angel'_ lui échapper. Leur but, lors de la première version du plan, avait été de faire sortir le tueur psychopathe de sa tanière afin qu'il commette enfin une erreur. L'erreur fatale qui allait leur permettre de lui mettre la main dessus. Comme le tueur était mégalo et passablement colérique, du moins assez pour avoir décidé de se lancer seul dans une vendetta contre Levi à cause d'une interview télévisée, il était naturel de penser qu'une fois Florine disparue, par dépit ou par rage, Zeke aurait pu s'en prendre à l'un des membres de l'Escadron ou même, plus sûrement directement à Levi. C'était une éventualité à laquelle ils avaient tous été préparé.

Or, depuis qu'Eren devait jouer les doublures et 'mourir', leur nouveau plan impliquait que le jour exact où Florine quitterait définitivement sa chambre d'hôtel avant de s'évanouir dans la nature, deviendrait aussi le jour où le piège se refermerait indéniablement sur Zeke…

Dès l'instant où l'adolescent s'était vu assigné pour mission spéciale d'incarner la Top Model, il était quasiment devenu son ombre.

Et Eld, de son côté, s'était retrouvé glué à l'adolescent. Quand le blond ne jouait plus le rôle du garde du corps patibulaire dans la peau duquel il se glissait tous les matins, il endossait celui de mentor d'espionnage 2.0. Levi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Eren et Eld pouvaient bien se chuchoter à l'oreille toutes les cinq minutes, ni d'ailleurs du genre de conseils que devait prodiguer le blond à sa jeune recrue… Lorsque Levi lui avait fait part, à mi mots, entre deux grognements, de ses incertitudes, Eld s'était contenté d'un vague sourire et de répondre : « Ne t'inquiète pas Levi, Eren est doué. Très doué même. En plus, il a eu la chance de pouvoir personnellement faire la connaissance de Florine avant de devoir l'incarner. Il saura jouer son rôle à la perfection… » Levi était loin d'être rassuré, mais jamais le blond ne pourrait le deviner derrière le masque d'ennuis et d'agacement qu'il s'était plaqué sur le visage depuis plusieurs jours.

Florine, pour sa part, était encore plus nerveuse maintenant qu'elle avait la quasi-certitude de s'en sortir vivante sans même pour ça craindre de se retrouver coincée entre deux tirs croisés. Ce qui la rendait pratiquement insomniaque, de façon tout à fait étrange, c'était son inquiétude pour Eren. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait été soulagée de voir les risques qu'elle encourait diminuer mais non, Florine était tout à fait le genre de personne à cent fois préférer se retrouver en danger que sauvé au détriment de la vie d'un autre… Elle se sentait reconnaissante, coupable et admirative à la fois, face à la détermination d'Eren : « Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut être aussi calme ? Personnellement je suis tellement nerveuse que j'ai l'impression que ma peau est devenue trop petite pour me contenir… » Elle avait les yeux braqués sur Eren.

Sans leur adresser la moindre attention, l'adolescent s'appliquait à reproduire à la perfection ces quelques mimiques et micro-expressions qui faisaient toute la différence entre un vulgaire imitateur et un véritable espion. L'exercice était aussi fascinant qu'effrayant à observer. Levi grogna : « Eren est un sociopathe né. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton opération…

\- Hanji m'a expliqué tous les risques…

\- Super, comme ça tu sais à quel point c'est important que tu sois positive et reposée…c'est une opération très lourde. » Du coin de l'œil, Levi vit Eren replacer une mèche de cheveux imaginaire et se mordiller la lèvre à l'exacte moment où Florine effectuait à la virgule près les mêmes gestes, visiblement nerveuse. La synchronisation du mouvement était tellement bonne que Levi faillit lâcher un juron. Il ne savait pas s'il était plus étonné ou flippé. Diable, le morveux était vraiment doué…Eren avait déjà assimilé la plupart des tocs de Florine et pouvait les anticiper selon ce qu'elle paraissait ressentir sur le moment… Sans rien remarquer du petit jeu de l'adolescent la brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules : « J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer, après tout c'est Eren qui va vivre mes derniers jours de travail… » Il avait été convenu que pour tester son Enfilage (comme l'appelait Eld) Eren allait incarner Florine pendant les derniers jours qu'elle devait passer à faire des shootings photos avant le jour J.

Pendant ce temps, la mannequine subirait son opération et se reposerait.

Avant ça Hanji avait mis à profit le temps qu'on lui avait alloué pour tester différentes ' _morts_ ' sur Eren. C'était un point important qui leur permettrait de déterminer du type d'arme qu'ils allaient forcer Zeke à utiliser lors de l'exécution de la fausse Florine. Un vrai casse-tête que la Binoclarde prenait un malsain plaisir à démêler. Jusque-là, Levi avait reçu l'interdiction formelle d'assister à ces expériences. De ce qu'il avait cru glaner par-ci par-là, de la bouche d'Oluo, Petra ou Moblit, il était question d'arrêt du rythme cardiaque, d'électrochoc, de noyade ou même, au final, après plusieurs tests, de blesser l'adolescent à l'aide d'une arme à feu… C'était un miracle qu'Eren continue de se relever après tout ça…

Et ce qui était encore plus miraculeux ?

C'était qu'il finissait tous les soirs, malgré le traitement qu'il avait subi en journée, par se présenter à l'hôtel et se gluer à Florine comme si de rien pour s'imprégner de son rôle…

Eren n'avait pas du tout l'air de souffrir de sa condition sur le plan mental.

« Après avoir survécu à l'accident qui a tué Kenny, l'explosion du véhicule, à un autre accident de voiture et à l'attaque du QG, disons que je n'ai plus vraiment le moindre doute sur le fait de guérir…Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de supporter la douleur ou même les expériences. Le plus dur c'est de réussir à convaincre mon corps d'accepter d'être blessé. Les balles ont tendance à ricocher et je sors les griffes pour me défendre avant qu'on ne puisse me noyer…C'est super chiant. Ça rend tout tellement plus compliquer pour Hanji… » Eren avait-il expliqué sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, un soir après que Levi l'eut dûment harcelé pour en savoir davantage sur ses activités diurnes. Levi avait réprimé son soudain désir de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en le secouant comme un prunier, au lieu de quoi il s'était exclamé, furieux : « Tu déconnes ou quoi morveux ?! Tu ne trouves pas que t'étais déjà assez suicidaire comme ça ? Tu veux en plus bousiller tes réflexes de survie ?! » Eren avait haussé les épaules puis pensif avait rétorqué : « Tu sais le plus étrange ? C'est de pouvoir autant en apprendre sur moi-même et les limites des pouvoirs d'un Shifter en acceptant de subir ces expériences…

\- Je suis sûr qu'il existait au moins mille autres façons d'en apprendre plus sur toi-même que de laisser la Binoclarde te charcuter !

\- Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'Hanji peut disposer de mon corps comme elle l'entend. Bizarrement, elle n'a jamais pu en découvrir autant que durant les cinq derniers jours. Prise de sang, analyse d'urine, scanner et IRM…d'après ses propres mots c'est comme si elle avait à apprendre un alphabet inconnu sans aucune clé de déchiffrage. Zéro correspondance. Elle ne comprend même pas comment je peux avoir l'air aussi 'humain' sans vraiment l'être. Mais depuis que j'accepte de me prêter à des expériences un peu moins conventionnelles ? Les choses avancent…

\- Pour aller où au juste ? Est-ce qu'il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tout ça, ça ne pourrait qu'être un prétexte pour Erwin de…

\- Je sais qu'Erwin voit plus loin. Il a sans doute déjà trouvé au moins une vingtaine de façons d'exploiter ce qu'on sait maintenant de mes capacités régénératrices…mais le truc c'est que sans lui et sans Hanji, je ne saurais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Et maintenant, ce qu'on s'imaginait connaître de mon pouvoir se confirme. J'apprends les limites de mon corps aussi prudemment que possible…même si ça n'a rien d'agréable. » Levi et Eren avaient ensuite sombrés dans un silence pesant. Jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent déclare : « Je dois savoir de quelles armes je dispose si je veux pouvoir combattre à tes côtés… tu dois au moins avouer que le fait d'apprendre que je suis plus que sûrement indestructible, ça a un côté plutôt rassurant, non ? » Le sourire hésitant qui s'était formé sur les lèvres d'Eren avait pris Levi au dépourvu.

Cette situation n'avait vraiment absolument rien de rassurante.

Et Levi se fichait comme de l'an 40 de savoir qu'au moins entre les mains d'Hanji, Eren pouvait apprendre à être démembré, torturé, poignardé ou même noyé, _en toute sécurité_.

Eld et Gunther pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Florine, coupant court aux pensées de Levi.

Presque comme à chaque fois depuis une semaine, le blond se dirigea instantanément aux côtés d'Eren. L'adolescent avait réussi l'exploit de continuer à observer Florine sans même avoir l'air de _vraiment_ la voir… Gunther avait préféré venir s'installer sur la chaise qui faisait face à Levi. Une fois assis, il poussa un long soupire : « Ça y est, Caporal. Tout est prêt pour qu'Eren fasse son premier Enfilage. On teste les derniers détails ce soir et demain, il passera son premier jour dans la peau de Florine… » Florine fronça légèrement les sourcils : « Ouah…je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Je veux dire, j'ai vu Eld incarner Antoine. Antoine que je connais depuis presque dix ans et dont la doublure ne m'aurait pourtant même pas fait tilter si on ne m'avait pas dit avant qu'Eld avait _pris sa place_ …Du coup, je me demande si ce sera comme rencontrer mon clone ou un truc du genre… » Elle sourit, visiblement nerveuse, puis ajouta : « Vous savez ce qu'on dit de ceux qui rencontrent leur doppelgänger, non ?

\- L'un des deux finit par mourir. » Eren s'était approché d'eux sans se faire remarquer. Eld sur les talons. Florine avait sursauté malgré elle. Le blond tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent et lâcha un rire amer : « Allons Eren ! Ne parle pas de malheur ! Tu vois bien que Florine est déjà assez nerveuse ! » Personne n'avait expliqué en détail à la brune, ce qui allait se passer pour Eren tandis qu'elle serait évacuée. Et à en croire la tête qu'elle tirait à la simple mention du fait que l'adolescent puisse être blessé… cela valait bien mieux. Levi soupira : « Ne t'inquiète pas Flo, le morveux ne sera pas assez doué pour passer pour ton sosie...juste une bonne imitation... » Eren et Eld échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Un rictus se forma sur leurs lèvres puis une lueur scintilla dans les yeux vert-d 'eau de l'adolescent.

A peine une heure plus tard, il leur montra à tous à quel point Levi pouvait avoir tort.

La ressemblance n'était pas juste saisissante, elle était horrifiante.

Quand Eren, recouvert de peau synthétique, portant une perruque brune plus vraie que nature, était revenu dans la chambre, Gunther, Levi et Florine avaient retenu leur souffle. Son magnifique regard vert d'eau était à présent bleu paon et hypnotisant. Élancé et probablement monté sur talonnette pour combler les deux ou trois centimètres de jambes qui lui manquait pour avoir la taille de Florine, il se dégageait de lui la même aura tranquille et impressionnante que de son modèle d'origine. Une chemisette mettait en évidence sa fausse poitrine, poitrine qu'en réalité personne ne songerait seulement à trouver fausse. Un court short en jean laissait entrevoir ses cuisses fermes et fines. Son teint pâle respirait de vitalité et le petit sourire hésitant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines était avenant.

Levi avait souvent pensé que Moblit et Hanji étaient des monstres et que leurs inventions flirtaient clairement avec les limites de la déontologie. Mais là, mis face à face avec une Florine plus vraie que vraie, il était difficile de ne pas penser au mythe de Frankenstein. Levi s'était attendu à se sentir surpris. Il n'avait par contre absolument pas prévu le malaise poignant qui lui avait remué les tripes lorsqu'il fut incapable de reconnaitre le moindre petit détail provenant d'Eren dans la copie plus vraie que nature qui leur faisait face… « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » Même le son de la voix d'Eren, mélodieux, transformé par le modulateur pas plus épais qu'une feuille de papier qu'on lui avait placé sur les cordes vocales, était une réplique exacte de celle de Florine…

La mannequine poussa un cri mi- surpris, mi- effaré.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et s'approcha, hésitante de son double. Elle en fit le tour, une, deux fois avant de s'arrêter en face et de la contempler. Florine jura, sous le coup de l'émotion : « Putain de merde… » Puis, elle déglutit et demanda, d'une petite voix : « Eren ? » La copie acquiesça, l'air amusé : « J'en déduis à voir vos têtes que je me débrouille mieux qu'une _bonne imitation…_ » Levi se leva à son tour et vint se planter face à l'adolescent. Il chercha en vain le moindre indice qui puisse lui affirmer qu'Eren se cachait bel et bien sous ces traits. Peau pâle, d'apparence soyeuse…il avait beau savoir qu'il devrait pouvoir trouver sous son talon un pincement, assez discret, qui montrerait l'endroit où il avait refermé son 'costume de chair', là, dans l'immédiat impossible de distinguer le vrai du faux.

Levi posa la main sur l'avant-bras de la copie. L'élasticité, la chaleur…tout était parfait…Les gouttes de solutions chimiques capables d'altérer la couleur des iris d'Eren avait fait du bon boulot. Ni l'émeraude envoûtante ni les éclats de bleu hypnotisant n'avaient survécu au traitement…Levi effleura le cou de la doublure, laissant ses doigts traîner plus longuement à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la pomme d'Adam de l'adolescent. Ce geste lui valut un frisson incontrôlé de la part de la fausse Florine. Une légère rougeur lui apparut sur les joues. Etonné, Levi resta sans voix. Eld, visiblement amusé expliqua : « Lors d'un Enfilage, la peau synthétique se 'synchronise' avec le réseau sanguin de son hôte. Elle n'a une durée de vie que de huit heures parce qu'elle est composée de cellules 'vivantes'…Hanji et Moblit forment vraiment une équipe effrayante, n'est-ce pas ? » Le blond posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son Caporal : « La doublure peut rougir, pâlir, avoir des bleus et saigner… » Levi agita la tête, incrédule : « T'es en train de me dire que…si je le blesse, le sang sera… ?

\- Oh. Tout dépend de la blessure ! Une coupure ? Oui, ce sera l'ADN de Florine. Mais si tu le poignarde, ce sera plutôt celui d'Eren qui primera…enfin bon. Pour notre mission, ça a très peu d'importance… » Zeke devait _tuer_ le sosie mais si tout marchait comme prévu, il n'aurait pas une seule minute pour admirer le cadavre. Et encore moins de temps pour vérifier que le sang sur la scène du crime correspondait bien à celui de Florine Ester.

La doublure se racla gorge : « Hum…Levi ? » Sous les doigts inquisiteurs de Levi, une vibration particulière se fit sentir. Tout à sa contemplation, il avait oublié d'ôter la main du cou d'Eren… Avec de l'attention et parce qu'il cherchait à l'y trouver, Levi put sentir la présence du modulateur de voix, une dureté dans la peau un peu plus épaisse que nature du cou de la copie…Zeke n'avait aucune chance de remarquer ce détail. Mais pour Levi, il était essentiel. C'était la preuve qu'Eren se trouvait quelque part sous cet amas de prothèse et de peau de synthèse… Florine intervint, toujours aussi émue : « Nom de Dieu…je plains toute personne ayant décidé de faire de votre Brigade son ennemi… » Levi ôta enfin la main et soupira : « C'est le but… que tout le monde comprenne qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec la Justice… » La fausse Florine ricana : « Bien dit Caporal ! Et moi, en tant que super-héros, je porte actuellement le déguisement le plus sexy de la planète ! » Eld renchérit : « Oh ! Même si ce n'est pas le plus sexy de la planète, tu peux au moins être sûr d'après le magazine Venom Printemps-Eté qu'il s'agit du plus sexy de l'année… » La véritable Florine grogna, embarrassée.

L'esprit de Levi commençait à peine, après cette petite conversation et l'interaction naturelle qu'il y avait eu entre la copie et Eld, à s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation.

La doublure et Florine s'étaient installés autour de la table, Eld avait posé devant elles un dossier où était consigné les gens qu'Eren risquait de croiser dans le nouveau studio photo où il allait travailler pendant quelques jours à la place de la mannequine. Levi ne put s'empêcher de devenir pensif. Il était très difficile de ne pas faire de parallèle entre ce qu'il vivait actuellement et ce qu'il avait déjà vécu par le passé. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait parlé de confiance aveugle, ça avait été à Farlan. : « _Je vais te faire confiance. Ne te fais pas tuer, reviens nous…_ » Et aujourd'hui, Levi se retrouvait malgré lui du côté de ceux qui attendent et espèrent… « _Tu dois me faire confiance Levi. »_ Il serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. En était-il capable ? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire ce genre de choix, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il avait cru qu'à lui seul, il pourrait remplir leurs objectifs. Il avait été vaniteux et confiant. Il avait cru en eux, en leur capacité à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes et se défendre.

Résultat ? Isabel et Farlan avaient été massacré par les Titans.

Levi était arrivé trop tard pour les sauver…

Etait-il aussi déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière et protéger Eren ?

Levi avait-il fait le mauvais choix ?

« Levi ? » Il releva les yeux. Ils étaient tous en train de l'observer, plus ou moins inquiet. Levi poussa un soupire : « Je manque clairement de sommeil… » Eld ricana : « Non, sans blague ! Même pour un insomniaque comme toi, je crois que ce niveau de cernes avait été rarement atteint…

\- Si c'est ta façon de me faire comprendre poliment que je ne ressemble à rien, sache que je t'emmerde Eld…

\- Ouah ! Du calme Caporal, loin de moi l'idée de t'insulter…

\- Pour le bien de ta future descendance, je vais faire semblant de te croire… » La fausse Florine baissa légèrement la tête et gronda : « Si Eld n'ose pas le dire cash, alors moi je vais le faire…T'as vraiment une tête à faire peur Levi. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude. T'as l'air sur les rotules, il faut que tu profites du calme avant la tempête pour te reposer….

\- La faute à qui si je suis sur les rotules, hein ?! » Les yeux de Levi lançaient des éclairs. La doublure se raidit sur sa chaise. Levi n'avait eu aucune intention de se laisser aller et encore moins devant autant de témoins. Mais c'était un fait, il était anormalement sur les nerfs. Eld tenta une nouvelle fois d'apaiser la situation : « Bien, et si on essayait plutôt de revoir tous ensemble comment vont se passer les prochains jours ? Histoire de dissiper un peu de la tension… » Gunther et Florine acquiescèrent alors qu'Eren et Levi se vrillaient du regard. Il était évident que l'adolescent bien que dissimulé sous les traits de la mannequine n'avait visiblement rien perdu de sa détermination à le rendre fou.

Florine exposa : « Dès demain matin, je me fais opérer. Adieu l'ancienne Florine, bonjour nouveau visage ! » Eld ajouta : « Pendant ce temps, Eren va parfaire son rôle et s'entraîner en te remplaçant au boulot. Gunther et moi, nous serons là pour le soutenir. » La doublure détacha enfin les yeux de Levi : « Levi, Moblit, Petra et Hanji vont mettre en place les itinéraires pour notre sortie finale. Les taupes qu'on a pu identifier quand ils ont relayé les d'informations qui ont permis à Zeke de savoir où se trouvait Florine vont être soigneusement intégrées dans les équipes choisies afin qu'on s'assure que Zeke soit au courant de nos déplacements et se trouve exactement là où on le voudra quand on l'aura décidé… » Levi grogna : « Et là, le piège se refermera. » Il ne précisa sur qui ledit piège allait se refermer, parce qu'actuellement, il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr de l'identité des vainqueurs à la fin de l'histoire.

Ils revirent tous ensemble quelques détails du plan, notamment concernant le trajet qu'emprunterait la vraie Florine puis très vite, il fut question d'aller se reposer pour mieux enchaîner sur la journée suivante, Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre le reste de son équipe, Levi fut arrêté subtilement par la mannequine. Elle avait agrippé son poignet d'une main tremblante. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Bien qu'elle semble tenir le coup, on voyait bien à quel point son angoisse la rongeait. Le faible sourire qu'elle tenta d'esquisser en disait plus long que Levi n'était prêt à admettre. Il essaya, maladroitement de la rassurer : « La Binoclarde est peut-être barrée mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait dans une salle d'opération… tu n'aurais pas pu mieux trouver qu'elle pour prendre soin de toi… » Florine baissa les yeux, la main toujours tremblante : « Oh, je…je n'en doute pas…

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu vas changer de vie et de visage… » Levi avait plus ou moins conscience du léger brouhaha qui s'effaçait derrière lui alors que Gunther, Eld et Eren quittaient la pièce. Il se sentait tendu et bien qu'il tente actuellement d'apaiser Florine, il ne désirait qu'une chose, parvenir à voler deux ou trois minutes d'intimité avec Eren. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu'avant.

Une tension à couper au couteau et toute cette distance qui inexorablement les séparait l'un de l'autre…

…ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour une dispute.

Levi s'était promis de vivre sans plus aucun regret. Il n'allait pas gâcher les potentiels derniers instants qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et perturbé, raison pour laquelle il ne se rendit compte que Florine continuait de parler que lorsqu'elle déclarât : « …que tu pouvais peut-être passer la nuit ici, avec moi. » Le silence qui suivit lui permit d'entendre battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un rythme lent et constant qui n'exprimait en rien l'étonnement, tinté d'un brin de panique, qui l'assaillait actuellement. Florine semblait fragile. Une fragilité qui n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle était une séductrice née, dont la moindre mimique semblait avoir un effet particulier sur ses interlocuteurs. Levi haussa un sourcil, perplexe : « Quoi ? » Elle rougit légèrement : « Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit, toute seule, à réfléchir…et je vois bien que tu as du mal à dormir alors…je me disais que toi et moi, on pourrait se rendre un service mutuel. Comme avant… » Un cliquetis attira leur attention.

Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, la doublure de Florine leur jetait un regard indéchiffrable. Sa main était encore posée sur la poignée de porte qu'elle avait visiblement saisi afin de quitter la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Levi sentit la main de Florine quitter son poignet comme si elle avait été brûlée. Le visage de sa doublure était impassible, mâchoire serrée. Durant une seconde, son intense regard s'était posé sur Florine puis ses yeux avaient glissé jusqu'à Levi, qui figé, s'attendait presque à la voir lui bondir dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Et la seconde suivante, la doublure avait quitté la pièce, plus vite que la lumière. Levi se fit violence pour ne pas partir à sa poursuite, le cœur tambourinant. Il déglutit : « Je… » Florine l'observait, un air ahuri sur le visage. Levi continua : « Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller… » Elle acquiesça doucement, incrédule puis répondit : « Je comprends. Vas-y, rattrape-le… » Levi marqua une pause.

Il ne savait quand ils auraient à nouveau l'occasion d'être juste tous les deux, d'ici la fin de toute cette affaire, alors autant en finir : « Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées comme ça. » Florine agita la tête et répliqua : « Je ne vais pas nier que tout ça, c'est effrayant. Mais, ça m'a aussi permis de reprendre ma vie en main… » Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire, bien plus certain que le précédent : « D'une certaine façon, me retrouver dans une situation de vie et de mort m'aura permis de faire table rase du passé… » Levi pinça les lèvres. Troublé par le fait qu'Eren devait déjà être bien loin…Florine ajouta : « Arrête de perdre ton temps et vas-y. » Il acquiesça, la nuque raide et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, elle s'écria : « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Levi. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, l'apparence et l'avis des autres, ça ne compte pas face à ce qu'il y a de plus important. Surtout si ça te rend heureux. » Il essaya de ne marquer aucun arrêt et refusa de réfléchir plus sûrement à ce que Florine avait ou non compris de cette altercation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi s'était dirigé d'un pas lourd vers la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée pour qu'Eren ait un endroit où se reposer avant son premier jour d'immersion totale dans la peau de Florine.

Il toqua, s'attendant presque à devoir trouver Eld afin de lui extorquer le double de la clé magnétique qui lui permettrait d'entrer qu'Eren le veuille ou non. Mais l'adolescent ne prit pas plus de deux minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte et lui céder le passage. Il prit encore moins de temps avant de retourner vaquer à son occupation, à savoir ôter son 'déguisement', sans même paraitre prêter la moindre attention à Levi. Celui-ci s'avança et referma la porte derrière lui, prudemment. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'Eren rende leur confrontation compliquée. Et pour le coup, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Eren s'était déjà débarrassé sa 'perruque' et ses vêtements. Dos à Levi, il s'attelait maintenant à arracher la peau synthétique qui recouvrait tout son corps.

Levi se racla la gorge : « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que t'ouvres… » Eren se figea puis poussa un soupire : « On a dit qu'on essayerait tous les deux de parler davantage avant de péter un plomb. J'essaie de tenir ma promesse…

\- Pour quelqu'un qui essaie d'améliorer notre niveau de communication, on ne peut pas dire que les trois dernières minutes aient été productives… » Les épaules d'Eren s'agitèrent comme pour dire 'à quoi bon' et il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire au juste ? On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je sais que j'ai sur-réagi et que tu allais très certainement refuser ses avances d'une minute à l'autre… » L'adolescent recommença à se tortiller pour arracher son costume de peau, toujours sans jeter un seul regard en direction de son interlocuteur. Alors Levi s'approcha d'un pas lent et demanda sur un ton qui se voulait neutre : « Mais… ? » Il y avait forcément un mais, ou Eren n'aurait pas l'air aussi secoué.

L'adolescent fit volteface et Levi ne put contenir le léger frisson qui le traversa quand il se rendit compte que bien qu'il se soit débarrassé de la majorité de son déguisement, Eren conservait la couleur bleu paon des yeux de Florine. Pourtant, la lueur incendiaire qui brûlait au fond de ces prunelles, était bien la sienne. Eren s'écria : « Mais ce sera toujours comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Entre toi et moi…Je ne pourrais jamais dire tout haut qu'on est ensemble. Je ne peux pas te tenir la main en public, je ne peux pas parler de nous deux à qui que ce soit. On ne peut même pas se permettre de se regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps au bureau ou ailleurs. Et je dois tout simplement l'accepter quand on te drague sous mon nez…Quand est-ce qu'on va craquer ? Quand est-ce que qu'on en aura marre de jouer à ce jeu malsain ? » Levi était comme pétrifié.

A vrai dire, bien qu'il se soit toujours douté qu'un tel moment risquait d'arriver plus tôt que tard, Levi était incapable de répondre à ces questions.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà caressé l'idée de tout simplement révéler sans se soucier des conséquences ? La réponse était oui. Parfois, Levi se surprenait à avoir envie de pouvoir, si l'envie l'en prenait, s'approcher d'Eren, le toucher, l'embrasser ou juste pouvoir affirmer haut et fort qu'il n'avait absolument pas honte de leur relation. Ce qui était vrai. Cette relation était une chose que Levi aurait au moins souhaité pouvoir partager avec les gens les plus proches de lui. Son Escadron, notamment… Hanji était déjà au courant mais elle était cinglée. Petra savait tout elle aussi, mais elle était sans doute la personne avec l'âme la plus douce que Levi n'eut jamais connu. Jamais elle ne l'aurait rejeté pour ça. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'intention de le juger. La seule chose qui importait vraiment à la rouquine, c'était le bonheur de son ami. Et celui d'Eren aussi, dans une certaine mesure.

Mais le reste du monde ?

Eld ? Gunther ? Moblit ? Oluo ? Ou même pire, Erwin ?

Levi ne nourrissait aucun faux espoir.

Depuis l'enfance, il n'avait jamais eu droit à sa part de naïveté. Et il n'était certainement pas du genre à rêver éveiller. Non. Il savait que le reste du monde ne serait certainement pas aussi tendre avec eux. L'éthique, la morale et tout un tas d'idées préconçues de ce qu'était la norme de leur société, allaient former un joyeux comité dont le seul et unique but serait de torpiller leur relation. On se permettrait de mettre des mots et des avis sur tout ce qui constituait leur couple. Inceste. Abus de confiance. Détournement de mineur. Et c'était sans parler du côté homosexuel de la chose. Déviants, pervers, tordus…les insultes pleuvraient sûrement en trombe. Puis il y aurait les rumeurs, la nécessité de passer la majorité de leur temps à ignorer les regards pesants ou les murmures sur leur passage. La perte irrévocable d'une certaine innocence, d'une liberté et d'une tranquillité qu'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir retrouver une fois la grande révélation éclatée au grand jour…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Eren continua, sur un ton amer : « C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu ne peux pas me répondre. Et au fond, je sais exactement pourquoi c'est impossible. Mais tu vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y aura d'autres 'Florine', d'autres moments où j'aurais juste… » Levi captura ses lèvres avant qu'il n'achève sa tirade. Bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucune idée de ce que leur réservait l'avenir, pas plus qu'il ne savait comment apaiser Eren, une certitude demeurait, aussi solide que de l'acier trempée. Jamais il ne laisserait aucune de ces conneries les éloigner. Quoiqu'en pense le monde. Tout d'abord un simple contact, le baiser devint vite plus passionné quand Eren passa outre sa surprise. Avec un brin de désespoir, l'adolescent lui agrippa la nuque pour l'approfondir. Levi se laissa faire, il écarta légèrement les lèvres pour libérer le passage et accepta avec un léger grognement la caresse de la langue d'Eren contre la sienne.

Puis Levi remonta doucement la main le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson et un gémissement étouffé. Il voulait rassurer Eren, stopper la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'emporter. L'adolescent resserra les doigts contre sa nuque, effleurant avec tendresse le duvet de son undercut. Ce fut au tour de Levi de frissonner. Il ne réussirait sans doute jamais à vraiment comprendre ou à contrôler la violence de leur compatibilité physique. Mais comme ils s'étaient plus ou moins promis d'y résister pour mieux échanger et consolider leur relation… Levi s'écarta. Il ne voulait pas tout à fait rompre le contact alors il colla son front contre celui d'Eren. L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux et paraissait profiter à pleins poumons du parfum de son partenaire. Sans même avoir besoin de confirmation, Levi savait qu'il était déjà bien plus calme que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir davantage Levi déclara : « On n'est pas obligé de continuer comme ça… » Eren rouvrit les yeux, l'effet des gouttes s'était dissipé, laissant place au vert d'eau le plus intense qu'ait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Levi. Comme si les iris de l'adolescent avaient livré une rude bataille contre le produit chimique remporté la victoire. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren demanda : « Quoi ?

\- Si tu le veux vraiment, on peut dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble. » Eren recula. Levi n'arrivait pas à bien déterminer laquelle des émotions qui s'affichaient actuellement sur son visage en train de l'emporter, l'adolescent semblait surpris, terrifié et bizarrement heureux. Levi renchérit : « On est tous les deux assez réalistes pour savoir que ça risque d'être merdique à tous les niveaux, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas honte de toi. Et j'assume mes foutus choix jusqu'au bout. En plus, je me carre comme de ma première chemise de l'avis des autres… » Le regard d'Eren parut amusé un instant : « Oui, je crois que tu l'as déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises…

\- Je sais que je pourrais tenir le coup et que personne ne réussira à vraiment me faire chier à ce sujet…même si pour des raisons judiciaires évidentes ce serait plus cool qu'on fasse notre big annonce quand tu seras légalement majeur… » Eren avait l'air sincèrement pris de court. Levi croisa les bras sur son torse dans une posture qui se voulait défensive, quand bien même il n'éprouvait aucun réel besoin de se défendre : « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? Tu pensais quoi ? Que je te gardais dans le placard comme si t'étais mon petit secret inavouable ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça gamin… » Eren agita vivement la tête, un air effaré sur le visage : « Non ! Je…

\- Tant mieux. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à t'enfoncer un brin de logique dans le crâne à coup de pieds dans les rotules…je veux bien être un pédophile pervers mais être accusé de violence conjugale c'est un peu trop trash, même pour moi… » Eren éclata de rire. Levi dût se retenir de sourire. Pas peu fier d'avoir plus ou moins réussi à faire retomber la tension.

Eren poussa soudain un long soupire, entrecoupé de quelques pouffements de rire : « Et comme d'habitude, tu trouves les mots justes…et je me sens complètement débile d'avoir réagi au quart de tour…

\- Tu ne serais pas toi si tu trouvais vraiment le moyen de te contrôler…c'est pour ça qu'on fait une si bonne équipe… » Un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Eren et une lueur, que Levi reconnaissait mieux qu'aucune autre, commença à briller au fond de ses yeux. Comme une réaction en chaîne, il sentit son propre désir enfler au creux de ses reins. La promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits de davantage communiquer et moins se servir du sexe comme exutoire, était l'une des promesses les plus difficiles qu'ils aient à respecter…

Enfin ça et celle qu'avait fait Levi de faire confiance à Eren pour lui revenir en vie à la fin de cette mission…le classement était foutrement serré.

L'électricité entre leur deux corps grésillait déjà et Levi sentait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une quelques millisecondes de bondir l'un sur l'autre…Il détourna les yeux : « Donc…prêt pour ton premier jour d'infiltration ? » Il entendit Eren déglutir. Comme pour s'efforcer de reprendre pieds, l'adolescent recommença à tenter de se libérer de sa prison de peau synthétique sans percer l'une des veines qui s'y trouvait en se tortillant. Eren acquiesça avec prudence : « On ne peut plus prêt…Florine n'est pas la personne la plus désagréable à incarner… » Il y eut un silence. Puis Eren releva les yeux vers Levi : « Je suis désolé. » Levi haussa un sourcil, essayant plus que tout de ne pas laisser ses yeux suivre les contours du corps nu qui se dévoilait devant lui : « De quoi ? » Eren pinça les lèvres : « Je sais que ce que je te demande c'est…dur. Et sans doute égoïste… » Levi marqua une pause.

Eren poursuivit : « Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance mais en réalité, je ne tiens pas à cette mission que parce que je suis certain que Zeke n'aurait jamais eu de répit avant d'avoir réussi à retrouver puis tué Florine. J'y tiens aussi parce que…

\- Tu veux voir le visage du salopard qui a assassiné ta mère. » Il y eut un long silence. Eren serra les poings et avoua d'une voix tremblante : « Je dois voir à quoi ressemble cet enculé. Je dois me rendre compte qu'il est plus que ce monstre dans mes cauchemars, qu'il est bien réel et que…un jour, je serais effectivement capable de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a pu nous faire subir… » Levi hocha de la tête. Il pouvait comprendre ce qui poussait Eren à agir comme il le faisait. Et nul doute que s'il avait lui-même eu les pouvoirs dont profitait l'adolescent, il aurait tenté le même genre d'expérience…

La vérité ?

C'était que Levi n'avait absolument pas l'habitude d'être du côté de ceux qui attendent, patiemment sur le bas-côté, qu'on fasse tout le travail à leur place. D'attendre qu'on lui revienne…Il avait toujours été jusque-là celui à qui on demandait de revenir entier.

Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas être au centre de l'action, il allait être un simple observateur et ça…c'était bien plus dur à faire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il admirait tout à coup Eren et sa capacité, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà perdu, à tout simplement accepter le fait que son partenaire soit constamment en première ligne…L'adolescent acheva enfin de s'extirper hors de son costume de peau. Les yeux de Levi retracèrent malgré lui sa silhouette. Elancé, fine mais musclée. Sa peau halée était légèrement rosie à cause des micro-accroches de son déguisement… Le regard bleu acier de Levi s'arrêta plus longuement sur l'entrejambe d'Eren qui, très visiblement, appréciait plus qu'il ne le devait l'inspection silencieuse dont il était la cible.

Avant même qu'il n'ait décidé de faire un pas en avant, Levi se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du corps vibrant qui lui faisait face. Le regard d'Eren se perdait dans le sien et leur souffle se mélangeait. Les yeux de l'adolescent descendirent rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de revenir s'accrocher à son regard. Les joues rosies d'excitation et l'œil pétillant Eren murmura : « Je sais ce qu'on s'est dit il y a quelques jours mais je me disais qu'on pourrait…

\- Faire une petite entorse au contrat ? ... » Ils s'approchèrent encore l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leur torse se touchent. Le regard d'Eren s'illumina pendant un instant avant de retrouver une couleur plus naturelle, dans un souffle qu'il laissa glisser sur les lèvres de Levi il ajouta : « …Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on allait aller jusqu'au bout sans lubrifiant alors… » Levi poussa un grognement avant de prendre d'assaut les lèvres légèrement humides qui lui faisaient face.

D'un mouvement hésitant Eren se débarrassa de la peau qui entourait encore ses chevilles sans pour autant mettre fin à leur baiser. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Levi pour tenir en équilibre tandis que celui-ci s'évertuait à cartographier avec sa langue chacun des recoins de sa bouche. Eren poussa un glapissement quand les mains glaciales de son partenaire lui agrippèrent les hanches pour le stabiliser. Une fois qu'il fut libéré pour de bon de son déguisement, Levi descendit les mains sur ses fesses et pressa les doigts avec énergie. Cette fois-ci Eren grogna avant de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon pour lui signifier qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Levi parsema sa mâchoire de baisers, puis son cou et enfin, atteignit cet endroit de ses clavicules qu'il aimait tout particulièrement mordiller et suçoter. Eren remonta les mains contre sa nuque et glissa distraitement les doigts sur le duvet court de son undercut. Il était tellement facile de fermer les yeux et s'abandonner aux sensations brûlantes et si parfaitement délectables, qu'engendraient les caresses de Levi. Avant même qu'ils ne se touchent vraiment, des vagues virulentes de désirs lui enflammaient les reins et menaçaient à tout moment de le pousser à bout. Une part d'Eren se disait qu'il aurait dû en avoir un peu honte, mais depuis le temps, l'adolescent avait appris à accepter et même apprécier, l'état dans lequel le simple fait d'être avec Levi pouvait le plonger.

Eren avait laissé libre court à sa sensibilité et profitait pleinement de la sensation des mains de son compagnon le long de ses côtes, frissonna lorsqu'elles remontèrent lentement au niveau de son V ou même quand elles revinrent vers ses hanches. Il poussa un léger gémissement quand Levi lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Tu me rends dingue…j'ai envie de te prendre contre le mur. » Les dents de Levi se refermèrent contre le renflement de peau à sa portée. Surpris, Eren poussa un grondement incrédule et un éclair de plaisir lui comprima les muscles. A part les très rares fois où ils s'étaient adonnés vertement au sexe par téléphone parce Levi était en déplacement avec Erwin, on ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci était très expressif sur le plan verbal pendant leurs ébats. En réalité, la plupart de temps, il trouvait tout simplement un moyen de faire plier Eren pour donner vie à ses désirs et ses volontés pendant l'acte sans prendre la peine de les exprimer à voix haute.

Eren qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas vraiment osé ajouté à ses préférences sexuelles le 'Dirty Talk' même s'il avait toujours été conscient des effets qu'avait sur lui la voix plus grave et vibrante que prenait Levi quand il était vraiment excité…lui donna une place privilégiée sur la liste des choses qui étaient capables de le faire passer de zéro à 130 degrés sur l'échelle de l'excitation.

Les mains de Levi lui saisirent les poignets alors qu'au creux de son oreille il continuait de murmurer : « Tu te souviens du petit cadeau que tu m'as fait dans l'entrée de l'appart ? » Et sans crier gare, il l'attira avec force contre le mur de la chambre. Le mouvement avait été si soudain qu'Eren dût appuyer lourdement son dos contre la surface du mur pour ne pas trébucher. Le souffle court, Levi termina : « J'attendais impatiemment l'occasion de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. De te voir trembler et perdre la tête sous mes doigts…

\- Levi… » Eren aurait voulu ne pas avoir l'air de supplier. Mais c'était un fait, il était prêt à supplier pour que Levi cesse de le torturer. Un rictus étira les lèvres de son compagnon et une lueur traversa le bleu d'acier de ses iris : « Ne bouge pas. » D'un coup, Levi se retrouva à genoux. Ses doigts experts lui caressèrent doucement, trop doucement l'entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement qui lui roula un temps tout au fond de la gorge avant d'emplir le silence de la chambre. Eren sentit ses crocs lui percer la lèvre inférieure avant même d'avoir eu conscience de leur descente.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se souvint de son secret et des risques qu'il encourait pour l'instant à s'il avait le malheur de se laisser emporter. Eren s'était promis d'éviter de se céder à la tentation tant que tout ne serait pas tirer au clair entre Levi et lui… Le hic, c'était que Levi était le champion lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire tourner la tête. Eren risquait de perdre les pédales s'il laissait cette situation dégénérer…

Alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à leur ébats, les lèvres de Levi se refermèrent autour de son membre.

Un feulement surpris lui échappa tandis que son partenaire commençait lascivement ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Les genoux d'Eren tremblèrent et ses doigts agrippèrent avec un peu trop de force les cheveux soyeux qui lui faisaient face. La pression autour de son membre durci et gonflé se fit soudain plus intense. Un grondement sourd remonta le long de la gorge de Levi. La vibration le secoua jusqu'à la moëlle. Le gémissement qu'Eren poussa sur le coup lui aurait totalement fait honte s'il n'était pas déjà à deux doigts de voir des étoiles sous ses paupières.

Levi choisit cet instant pour ajouter sa langue à l'équation, frôlant le bout de sa verge puis toute sa longueur d'une léchouille sensuelle et appliquée. Les ongles d'Eren firent place à ses griffes et un nouveau feulement lui échappa, un peu plus bruyant et bestial que le précédent. Il ôta vivement les mains du crâne de son partenaire par crainte de le blesser. Quand Levi recommença avec application son effet de succion, l'adolescent eu un mal fou à ne pas s'enfoncer d'un brusque mouvement de rein un peu plus profondément dans la cavité brûlante de sa bouche. Comme s'il avait pressenti son mouvement, Levi avait immobilisé son bassin en appuyant avec force les mains contre ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Eren jura puis gémit : « Levi…je, je vais… » Et là, Levi lui fit le coup de grâce, il accéléra ses va-et-vient et releva doucement les yeux vers son partenaire, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage. Eren sentit le tiraillement habituel de ses yeux d'Oblivion, il ferma les paupières, rejeta la tête en arrière et siffla un nouveau juron.

Levi s'écarta pile à temps pour éviter d'avaler.

Lorsqu'Eren rouvrit les yeux, enfin certain d'avoir des pupilles un tant soit peu normales, ce fut pour découvrir le visage souillé de son partenaire, entre ses jambes. Levi arborait un air parfaitement suffisant : « On dirait que t'en avais bien besoin… » Eren se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Levi se redressa avant qu'il n'eût trouvé quoi rétorquer. D'un geste de la main, il ôta quelques gouttes du sperme qui lui couvrait une partie du visage et fronça le nez : « Tu devrais te branler plus souvent, c'est super épais…

-Levi ! » Si la honte pouvait tuer, Eren serait sûrement mort d'un arrêt cardiaque foudroyant. Levi haussa les épaules : « Je fonce prendre une douche. » Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons, laissant Eren, tremblant et mortifié, contre son mur et entièrement nu.

Quand Levi quitta la salle d'eau, ce fut au tour d'Eren de s'y rendre.

Il en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et réfléchir davantage à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

C'était en tout point préférable au fait de revivre pour la énième fois en pensée cette fellation épique…

Eren était heureux, heureux de se voir confirmer tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de leur relation. Levi n'avait aucune intention de continuer indéfiniment à la garder secrète. Au contraire, il leur imaginait un avenir, ensemble Quelque chose de durable. D'officiel. Et quoiqu'Eren fût parfaitement terrifié à l'idée d'un coming out dans les prochains jours, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il serait tout à fait prêt à rendre la nouvelle de leur couple public d'ici ses vingt-et-un ans. Toutes ses angoisses et ses doutes concernant la direction que prenait leur duo venaient tout simplement de faire un bond par la fenêtre du haut de la tour d'au moins trente étages qu'était sa pile de problèmes.

Une fois propre et relaxé, Eren quitta à son tour la chaleur humide de la salle de bain.

Il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Contrairement à lui, Levi n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un bas de pyjama, il se trouvait assis sur le rebord du large lit de la chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches. Presque immédiatement, Eren sentit une décharge de chaleur lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Son regard prit le temps de détailler la musculature puissante et féline qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sentiment de plus en plus envahissant de fierté et de possessivité lui enflait la poitrine. « _Tout ça, c'est à moi_. » Une pensée un peu puérile qu'il n'oserait peut-être jamais dire à voix haute mais qui lui gonflait l'égo comme rien d'autre n'était capable de le faire.

Dans un élan, il se jeta quasiment sur les cuisses de Levi, qui eut tout juste le temps de s'ajuster pour le réceptionner. Sans crier gare, Eren posa les lèvres sur ses clavicules et suçota la peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Levi laissa échapper un léger ricanement : « Doucement… » Eren frotta la tête contre son cou, comme il avait souvent vu En le faire lorsqu'elle cherchait à les marquer de son odeur. C'était instinctif et comblait une part de lui qu'il s'évertuait en général à étouffer. Si Levi était surpris ou dérangé par son attitude, plus animale, il n'en dit rien. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il ajouta : « Tu dois te coucher…demain tu commences tôt. » Eren se stoppa progressivement, achevant sa ligne de baisers sur ses tempes. Puis il poussa un soupir résigné : « Je hais le fait que t'ais raison… » Il s'extirpa des genoux de Levi et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. « Gamin, couche toi convenablement, tu bouffes de l'espace… » D'un tortillement, Eren finit par atteindre son côté du matelas

Levi s'installa tranquillement et un silence apaisé emplit la pièce

C'était une scène si domestique, si sereine, qu'Eren en eut presque mal au cœur. Il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait, du fait qu'il pourrait très bientôt ne plus jamais vivre ce genre de moment, intime et précieux. Il aimait quand tout paraissait naturel, quand il semblait qu'il n'existait pas d'autres options que celles qui voulaient qu'ils s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre. Que la simple présence de leur compagnon suffise à rendre insignifiante la moindre de leur angoisse. Alors qu'Eren sentait une boule de nerfs se former au creux de sa gorge, le bras de Levi lui entoura les hanches. D'une simple traction, il ramena le corps d'Eren contre le sien et posa la bouche à quelques centimètres de la base de nuque. Cette zone, dans son dos, que Levi paraissait tout particulièrement apprécier. Par curiosité, Eren avait jeté un coup d'œil dans un miroir pour essayer de comprendre ce qui au juste, attirait son compagnon à cet endroit précis.

Eren avait découvert qu'il possédait une sorte de constellation de points de beauté sur l'omoplate.

Le fait que Levi embrasse si souvent cet endroit faisait courir sensation brûlante de bien-être et d'autre chose qui finissait par lui comprimer le cœur de la façon la plus agréable qui fût. Eren se sentait aimer, choyer, en sécurité. Levi laissa planer encore un moment le silence avant de déclarer : « Tu es un excellent soldat Eren. » L'aveu le prit au dépourvu et l'adolescent se figea, le cœur tambourinant soudain à mille kilomètres/heure. Il avait toujours voulu entendre ses mots, être reconnu pour sa valeur guerrière, trouver la reconnaissance de son idole. Un nouveau silence suivit ces quelques mots. Eren était incapable de trouver quoi dire, comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Alors il se promit tout simplement d'être à la hauteur, de tout faire pour ne pas décevoir la confiance qui avait été si durement placé en lui.

Levi, le soldat le plus fort de Paradiz venait de lui dire qu'il était un excellent élément.

Il se devait de se montrer digne de ce compliment.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils se contentèrent de cette position, du silence et de la chaleur de leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Eren sentit un tout autre type de pression lui palpiter contre les fesses. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, se racla la gorge : « …Levi tu…

\- La ferme. Toi, tu t'es soulagé, c'est mon tour maintenant… » Eren tenta de se retourner pour lui faire face mais Levi en avait visiblement décidé autrement : « Ne bouge pas. » L'une de ses mains s'était vissée contre sa nuque et le maintenait fermement collé au matelas. L'autre s'était glissé vers le bas et s'attelait déjà de le débarrasser de son bas avant qu'Eren n'ait vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En quelques secondes, Levi s'était agilement placé à califourchon sur son partenaire et sans jamais lâché sa prise contre sa nuque, avait entrepris de frotter son membre durci contre les fesses d'Eren.

Il poussa un grondement, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, sa main courut le long de l'échine de l'adolescent. Eren sentit son propre membre s'éveillé douloureusement contre le matelas. Son gémissement fut à demi-étouffé par l'oreiller contre lequel son visage était pressé. Levi se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses, lâcha soudain sa nuque et lui agrippa les hanches. D'un geste vif, il lui remonta le bassin, se positionna à genoux et le recouvrit de tout son poids. Son bassin adopta un rythme lent et brutal alors qu'il profitait de la chair ferme et chaude qui entourait son entrejambe. Eren, écrasé contre le matelas, s'était rarement senti aussi excité.

Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais l'adolescent appréciait tout particulièrement quand Levi se montrait plus brusque, directif, presque violent.

Quand il avait la sensation de pouvoir entièrement s'abandonner à son bon vouloir, d'être user, manipuler…

Il était évident que Levi ne cherchait qu'à atteindre son propre plaisir mais il avait une façon si sensuel et dominatrice de s'y prendre que son partenaire ne pouvait se sentir totalement comme un vulgaire objet. C'était torride. Comme la façon qu'il avait de lui mordiller les omoplates, de grogner contre sa nuque ou encore de se servir d'une de ses mains libres pour lui enserrer la taille et le maintenir tout contre lui…Quand Levi se répandit enfin, sur son dos, Eren s'était tellement laissé emporter par ses sensations et l'excitation de la situation, qu'il ne lui suffit que d'une légère pression de la main de Levi contre son membre tendu pour qu'il ne se libère à son tour, entre ses doigts. Avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent, Levi prit soin de se pencher vers sa table de chevet, saisit quelques lingettes hygiéniques et entreprit de les nettoyer sommairement.

Eren se laissa faire, satisfait et pliant.

La fatigue commençait à demander son dû. Il n'avait plus aucune intention de lui refuser son paiement…

Demain était un nouveau jour.

Bientôt, il allait pouvoir faire ses preuves, il se devait d'être aussi opérationnel que possible. La tâche qu'il s'était donné était loin d'être des plus simples à accomplir.

Il allait enfin affronter Zeke sur son terrain…

* * *

Bon, bon, bon ! Voilà qui est fait et bien fait!

Je vais aussi profiter de cet espace comme d'habitude pour vous donner (plus tard) un avis sur l'écriture de ce chapitre et répondre à vos commentaires, pas d'inquiétude, je reprends du service pour de bon! (Mon déménagement se termine mardi!)

Quoiqu'il en soit, à toutes celles qui ont tenu le coup et me suivent encore MERCI!

J'ai super hâte de lire vos retours (et de vous répondre!)

Quelques questions:

-Le chapitre est-il à la hauteur? (C'est ça le risque quand on prend 1 000 ans à sortir le prochain, on a l'impression d'écrire moins bien ou d'être à l'ouest quand on reprend *soupir + nervosité)

\- Les Lime vous ont plu?

\- Erwin?

\- Enfilage d'Eren?

Bref!

A TRES VITE!

Easyan, qui aime ses chatons et a lu tous les chapitres envoyé par sa femme Zombie qu'elle aime très très fort!


	13. Chapitre 11

_**Mes amis insomniaques et tous mes chatons, bonsoir!**_

 _ **Je commence ce chapitre sur une note assez sombre, veuillez m'excuser d'avance. Je sais parfaitement que je ne vous dois rien quant au fait de m'expliquer ou non sur mes absences et mes nouveaux délais erratiques en ce qui concerne la publication de cette histoire. Surtout si j'estime que mes raisons empiètent sur ma vie privée.**_

 _ **Alors je décide d'entrée de jeu de répondre au Guest qui s'est permis de 'plus ou moins' m'incendier en commentaire sur le chapitre 10. Sache que ce n'est absolument pas avec ce genre de message qu'un auteur va se sentir la soudaine envie de revenir écrire ou publier. Tu ne sais pas de quoi est faite ma vie, les épreuves que je traverse. Et absolument tout ce que j'écris et publie ici est mis en ligne GRATUITEMENT. Je ne gagne pas un pesos pour le temps et l'énergie que je mets à pondre ces mots! Donc tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agir comme une espèce de grand patron qui vient cracher anonymement son venin et m'enguirlander comme si j'étais une vilaine gamine de 10 ans qui refuse de faire ses devoirs.**_

 _ **Alors si le fait que je 'BALANCE' un chapitre (j'ai bossé dessus, je ne vous le crache pas au visage en mode 'Tenez et la ferme' en plus j'ai toujours mis en point d'honneur, retard ou non, à répondre à vos messages!) te dérange, rien ne t'empêche de me quitter. A ta guise. Mais ne vient pas me casser le moral un peu plus avec tes remontrances à deux balles.**_

 _ **J'aime cette histoire, la communauté qui s'est créée autour de mon travail. J'aime vos critiques, vos suppositions, nos échanges. Et c'est grace à la présence bienveillantes de certaines, à leur inquiétude et la force qu'elles me transmettent que je peux continuer cette aventure et que la flamme brille toujours en moi, malgré les évenements qui me tombent dessus. Raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'ignorer dorénavant le genre de message que tu t'es permis de lacher comme ça à tout hasard très cher Guest.**_

 _ **Pour mes autres chatons, sachez que, même si j'ai fermé les yeux sur le problème pendant longtemps, espérant qu'il finirait par s'en aller tout seul, les résultats sont tombés. Je suis malade. Je ne vais pas m'étendre 4000 ans sur le sujet, parce que je n'en ai pas envie et que c'est un sujet très délicat à aborder (peut-être qui j'y parviendrais avec celles qui ont toujours été là pour moi, peut-être même que ça m'aidera, vous vous reconnaîtrez surement mes chatons de l'extreme) Mais en attendant, sachez que pas un jour ne se passe sans que je pense à mes lecteurs et que j'essaie de me mettre en condition pour écrire. Ce que je fais dès que je le peux. Un chapitre c'est long et compliqué à écrire...malheureusement, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour réussir à me remettre sur les rails.**_

 _ **Actuellement, j'ai quelques jours pour tenter de vous servir autant de chapitres que possible. Ce que je vais faire autant que possible! Et je mettrais un point d'honneur à vous dire quand je compte publier à nouveau (après tous ces chapitres) Afin de premièrement ne pas trop vous inquiéter mais aussi parce que je respecte le fait qu'il soit difficile quand on est attiré par une histoire et qu'on l'aime de ne pas savoir quand on pourra avoir la suite! Bref, il faut au moins que je trouve un moyen pour communiquer! Et très vite...**_

 _ **Haut les coeurs! Je ne pense pas clamser de sitôt, donc en attendant, je vais me donner à fond! (Poing en flamme de la guerrière)**_

 ** _Au programme:_**

 ** _\- Suite et fin de la confrontation avec Zeke_**

 ** _\- Le chapitre spécial pour ma Nessa d'amour! Encore mille pardons de ne pas avoir été là pour le jour J (Je me prosterne à tes pieds)_**

 ** _\- Un chapitre (ou deux) de Sygma!_**

 ** _VOILA! J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutien et pouvoir finir dans les temps! (D'ici mercredi prochain vous aurez tous ça si tout va bien!)_**

 ** _En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je suis morte de trac! J'espère réussir à vous emportez et que l'action vous fera vibrer!_**

 ** _Enjoy?_**

 ** _PS:Ceci est la version 2.0 avec une infinité de fautes en moins! J'étais fatiguée (quoiqu'insomniaque) et plutôt pressée de vous livrer ce chapitre! Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les horreurs que vous avez pu lire! (S'incline) Ce chapitre est mieux détaillé et comporte un ou deux (ou quatre) paragraphes de plus!_**

 ** _Ps 2: Je vais de ce pas continuer la rédaction du chapitre suivant que vous aurez du coup demain plutôt que ce soir ! Mais le jeu devrait en valoir la chandelle!_**

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre 11_** **: _Trap of Skin_**

Le visage d'Eld se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il avait les traits durs et le bleu de ses yeux brillait d'une lueur acérée. Le blond semblait plus concentré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Eld aidait Eren à _enfiler_ son costume avec application, comme si le fait de ne rien laisser au hasard lui assurait la réussite de la mission à venir. Tout en maintenant en place la prothèse nasale de l'adolescent d'une main habile, le blond collait avec précaution, millimètre par millimètre, la peau synthétique sur le visage de son disciple.

En d'autres circonstances, Eren aurait sans doute fait une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ou cherché à faire passer en dérision la nervosité de son mentor. Mais actuellement, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le critiquer, parce qu'il s'était lui-même rarement senti aussi nerveux auparavant.

C'était enfin le jour J.

Le jour où la Brigade pourrait enfin capturer Zeke...

…ou bien le jour où tout basculerait à jamais, vers l'horreur la plus totale.

Erwin avait été formel. Il s'était évertué à expliquer à Eren que la majorité de son plan ne reposerait pas sur les épaules de l'adolescent mais plutôt sur sa capacité de Commandant à anticiper les actions de leur ennemi. Si Eren se fiait à ce que lui disait le blond, pour que tout se passe comme prévu, il lui suffisait de se maîtriser et de jouer son rôle à la perfection. Pourtant, Eren n'était pas dupe. Il avait fini par comprendre que bien qu'Erwin lui affirme que la plus grande partie de son plan reposait sur la réactivité de ses Brigadiers et sur l'obsession que nourrissait Zeke à l'encontre d'Angel, Eren demeurait néanmoins celui qui au final déterminerait de la victoire ou de l'échec de la mission. La seule raison pour laquelle Erwin avait pu tenter de le convaincre du contraire, c'était sans doute pour lui ôter un peu de la pression qui lui pesait sur les épaules.

Mais au final, la vérité, c'était qu'Erwin avait pris des risques considérables en acceptant de lui confier ce rôle.

Tout d'abord, parce que le Commandant était convaincu qu'Eren était la clé qui finirait par lui mettre en lumière les vraies motivations des Titans. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'existence de l'adolescent finirait par leur exposer les buts et les raisons qui motivaient leur ennemi commun.

Ensuite, parce qu'Erwin avait malgré lui finit par faire de l'adolescent, l'une des seules et uniques raisons pour lesquelles Levi, son arme la plus efficace, sa pièce maîtresse, continuait de se battre avec ferveur et détermination. Dans les faits, les Titans n'avaient pas juste directement ou indirectement tué toutes les personnes auxquelles Levi tenait, ils étaient aussi une menace directe envers Eren, la seule personne au monde que le Caporal se permettait encore de considérer comme étant de 'sa famille'.

Erwin n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, malgré leur évident lien de sang, Mikasa n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. Mais il était indéniable que bien que Levi en ait conscience ou non, il ne tenait pas à la vie de sa cousine, comme il tenait à celle de son frère adoptif. Il aimait Mikasa, mais cet amour était sans doute comparable à celui qu'il éprouvait pour n'importe quel membre de son Escadron.

Alors, si par malheur Eren ne tenait pas ses promesses…

…s'il finissait par dévier du plan initial…

…et que son erreur l'entraînait vers une mort certaine…

Erwin ne pouvait prévoir toutes les répercussions et les pertes que sa disparition pourrait provoquer pour la suite des évènements.

Pourtant, Eren, comme tous les Jokers, présentait autant de risques à être utilisé que d'avantages. D'après leurs derniers résultats d'expérimentation, l'adolescent était quasiment indestructible, présentait des capacités de régénérations monstrueuses, était doté d'une vision nocturne quasi-parfaite et recélait encore probablement une infinie quantité de secrets et de pouvoirs dont ils ne savaient encore rien. Eren était une mine d'or, un vrai gisement de diamants. Un tel soldat ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester en retrait, caché et sous-exploité. Erwin voulait croire qu'avec l'expérience qu'il avait acquise toutes ces années, toutes les connaissances qu'il s'était forgé en côtoyant toutes sortes d'Hommes, en se confrontant à leur psyché…il avait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait pour manipuler et tirer profit d'un adolescent. Que celui-ci soit aussi spécial qu'Eren Ackermann ou non.

C'était d'autant plus facile, quand on prenait en compte qu'Eren et lui, ils partageaient sans aucun doute la même flamme, la même détermination.

Le même but.

Bien que leur objectif fût sensiblement différent, ils avaient les mêmes contraintes. Erwin rêvait d'un certain monde. Et dans ce monde, des organisations telles que celles des Titans n'avaient aucune place. Eren, de son côté, ne trouverait de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que chacune des pourritures responsables de la mort de sa mère ne croupissent en prison ou six pieds sous terre. C'était sur cette détermination farouche que le Commandant voulait parier. Il voulait parier sur le fait qu'Eren, bien qu'impulsif, vouait une telle haine à leur ennemi, qu'il était capable de tout pour l'arrêter. Même d'en oublier sa brûlante envie de vengeance.

Debout à quelques pas d'Eld et Eren, les mains croisées derrière le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, comme un soldat au repos, Erwin les observait de son intense regard céruléen, sans dire un mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, impossible de deviner où ses pensées l'avait conduit. Etait-il vraiment en train d'observer la technique d'Eld ou son esprit était-il déjà à des lieux de cette chambre d'hôtel ? Eren était bien incapable de le dire. Lorsqu'enfin, Eld acheva de raccorder son modulateur de voix et plaça la peau synthétique au niveau de son cou, Erwin prit la parole : « J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais ma présence lors de cette Intervention n'était pas vraiment requise aujourd'hui…J'avais une montagne de choses à faire. Plus la Brigade devenait influente et efficace et moins elle me laissait de temps et d'occasions pour aller sur le terrain… » Il poussa un léger soupir : « Quand on accepte le rôle de dirigeant, on ne s'attend vraiment jamais à ce que ça peut impliquer. L'idée selon laquelle les Commandants se doivent de conduire les batailles en première ligne est depuis bien longtemps tombé aux oubliettes… » Eren haussa un sourcil et répliqua : « Vous avez l'air déçu de ne pas davantage aller sur le terrain… » La voix de Florine venait de retentir dans la pièce en lieu et place de la sienne.

Et Erwin s'était contenté de lui répondre d'un sourire énigmatique et d'un haussement d'épaules.

Eren aurait voulu pouvoir dire que depuis le temps qu'il l'incarnait chaque matin, il s'était habitué à la voix, la peau ou la sensation d'être Florine Ester. Mais dans les faits à chaque fois, il avait ce petit instant de flottement où malgré lui, il cillait et tremblait à l'idée, un peu saugrenue, d'un jour se retrouver coincé dans la peau d'un autre.

Eld avait commencé la sélection des Mentions Spéciales au cours de leur année de Terminal et avait parfait leur formation de façon assidue depuis qu'ils s'étaient enrôlés dans l'Escadron. Même si auparavant, il n'avait jamais été fait mention d'espionnage ou d'autres choses qui puissent s'en rapprocher, le blond avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à entraîner leur mémoire vive, l'attention qu'ils portaient aux détails, aux manières qu'avaient untel ou unetelle à s'exprimer, non seulement aux intonations de leur voix, mais aussi aux mots qu'ils choisissaient et les gestes qui accompagnaient chacune de leur réaction…

Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous en Apprentissage dans l'Escadron du Caporal, Eld avait fait passer leurs petits cours particuliers de Terminal pour une sorte de leçon spéciale, dans un cursus avancé expérimental qui leur permettrait après l'obtention de leur diplôme d'intégrer le service de Renseignement de la Brigade de leur choix. Et aucun de ses disciples n'avaient cherché à en découvrir plus qu'Eld n'avait décidé de leur en révéler sur ses véritables intentions ou sur le type d'entraînement qu'il leur faisait subir.

Tout ce qui leur avait importer à l'époque, ça avait été d'obtenir des points bonus bienvenus afin de se hisser dans le haut du top dix des meilleurs élèves.

Après leur arrivée dans l'Escadron du Caporal, Eld n'avait pas perdu son temps à faire des ronds de jambes et leur avait proposé d'entrée de jeu de continuer à prendre des cours particuliers, en toute discrétion. Prétextant vouloir parfaire sa méthode d'enseignement afin de standardiser, parce que _« …personne avant moi n'avait vraiment pris la peine de répertorier les techniques d'investigations ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle et tente de les enseigner aux plus jeunes… »_ Et là encore, aucun des élèves sélectionnés par la section Mention Spéciale n'avait pris la peine d'y voir plus loin.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient tous parvenus à valider leur spécialité et à obtenir une permission d'effectuer des missions de terrain qu'Eld leur avait révélé le véritable enjeu de leur cours particulier.

Et c'était à cet instant précis qu'ils avaient cessés d'être tenus dans l'ombre et avaient commencé leur véritable apprentissage d'espion. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'Eren se retrouvait à devoir mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris, à utiliser les avancées technologiques d'Hanji et Moblit pour se glisser dans un nouveau rôle, une certaine part de lui craignait sans arrêt de ne pas revenir entier d'un Enfilage. « _Pour être un bon espion, il faut pouvoir se débarrasser tout d'abord de tout ce qui vous caractérise. C'est le point le plus important, plus important même que de parvenir à saisir l'essence de l'individu que vous allez chercher à incarner… »_ Au moment où Eren avait entendu ces mots, il s'était immédiatement demandé pourquoi il avait été choisi pour faire partis des apprentis d'Eld.

Eren n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de discret. Et sa personnalité n'était pas vraiment de celle qu'on peut facilement oublier ou rendre invisible. Alors, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Eld avait répondu : « _Vous avez chacun des raisons pour ça, mais si vous avez été choisi c'était parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que vous faites partis de ces rares personnes à être capable d'une telle prouesse. Que ce soit parce que vous avez toujours souhaité pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre… »_ A ces mots, Ymir avait baissé les yeux. « _…ou parce que vous êtes naturellement doué d'une empathie et d'un sens de l'observation supérieur à la moyenne…_ » Marco avait joliment rougi. « _Ou simplement parce que vous vous reposez sur une force de volonté et une concentration à toutes épreuves afin d'atteindre vos objectifs. A tel point que vous flirtez avec l'obsessionnel et le perfectionnisme… »_ Jean et Eren avaient grogné de concert quand le regard du blond s'était posé sur eux. « _Vous êtes amplement capables de vous dépouillez de vous-même et d'incarner le rôle qu'on attend de vous._ » Bien entendu rien n'était aussi simple.

Ils avaient dû apprendre à la dure qu'ils ne pourraient pas incarner n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment. Dénué ou non des traits de leur personnalité, ils demeuraient somme toute lié à leur essence. Et chacun avait un type de caractère qu'il pouvait incarner mieux qu'un autre. Eren était tout particulièrement doué dans l'incarnation des individus énergiques, souriants, d'un caractère brillant, avenant ou mesquin. Jean était super doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer les connards, un peu stupides ou vains, arrogants, emportés…Ymir pour passer totalement dans le décor et Marco…Marco était sans doute le plus doué d'entre eux tous.

Celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la quasi perfection d'Eld.

Contrairement à Marco, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un tas de questions et de douter à chaque fois qu'il pratiquait un Enfilage. Comment ne pas se demander à quel point il perdait de lui-même dans son incarnation ? Eld acheva enfin sa part des préparatifs et laissa à Eren le soin d'enfiler le reste de la peau synthétique avant de le pousser à s'installer dans dans un fauteuil et pincer la fermeture du costume sous son talon. Erwin souffla : « Il faut le voir pour le croire… » Eld esquissa un sourire retord : « Alors Commandant ? Bluffé ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas donner l'autorisation à Hanji et Moblit de créer des trucs pareils si vous ne prenez même pas le temps de venir une fois ou deux vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas largement en train de dépasser les bornes…

\- La confiance que je porte à Hanji et Moblit repose sur un équilibre très complexe… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être constamment penché par-dessus leurs épaules. Ce serait bafouer notre arrangement. Tout ce que je peux dire, maintenant, c'est que je vois qu'ils mettent un point d'honneur à rendre possible absolument chacune des idées les plus saugrenues qui peuvent prendre naissance lors de nos réunions informelles…

\- La question est la suivante, devez-vous vraiment en être heureux ? Ou ne devriez-vous pas plutôt être plus inquiet ? » Erwin marqua une pause puis son sourire énigmatique fleurit à nouveau sur ses lèvres : « Je prendrais la peine de m'inquiéter une fois que chacun de nos ennemis sera mis hors d'état de nuire… » Eld grommela : « En même temps à quel genre de réponse j'aurais dû m'attendre de la part du type qui m'a autorisé à devenir un espion puis à entraîner une jeune génération de psychopathes pour prendre la relève ? » Eren ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Eld se redressa et entreprit de lui placer sa _'perruque'_ sur le crâne. Eren grimaça lorsqu'il sentit les microscopiques pinces électroniques s'accrocher à son cuir chevelu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus, les gouttes pour les yeux ou la perruque ? Déjà que le moment où la peau synthétique se synchronisait avec ses terminaisons nerveuses et ses veines n'était pas vraiment agréable à vivre…Erwin continuait de le fixer. En d'autres circonstances, Eren aurait sûrement trouvé plus qu'horrible l'instant où le Commandant de la Brigade d'Intervention se retrouvait à le reluquer nu…mais dans les faits, c'était le corps de Florine qu'il détaillait, sans ciller, de son regard impénétrable. Lorsqu'Eld eut finit de mettre la perruque en place, Eren entreprit de se vêtir. Un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelles noir, un ample short en cuir, une chemise légère de créateur par-dessus, une veste en cuir marron, de longues bottes lacées pour un style un peu grunge. Il savait que la véritable Florine s'était vue offrir la même tenue ce matin et devait déjà l'avoir enfilée à l'heure actuelle…

Une fois habillé, il retrouva sa place sur le fauteuil et laissa Eld lui administrer quelques gouttes dans les yeux. Et immédiatement, il décida qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ce passage de la transformation. Le produit était tout simplement insupportable. C'était comme devoir se verser des gouttes de lave en fusion dans la corné. Eren ferma les yeux avec force et serra les dents alors que deux larmes lui étaient arrachées. Comment diable Eld avait-il pu s'habituer à cette affreuse sensation d'avoir les yeux en train de fondre dans leur orbite ?! Alors qu'il prenait son mal en patience, Erwin commença à récapituler : « Tout va reposer sur le fait que Zeke ait la conviction d'avoir réussi à nous cerner parfaitement. Il doit se sentir en position de force du début à la fin. Levi sera donc posté avec la véritable Florine tandis qu'Eren sera placé sous la responsabilité de son Escadron…les deux routes que vous emprunterez sont les mêmes que pendant la simulation… » Eren frissonna lorsqu'Eld entreprit de lui enrouler des bandages autour du visage.

Florine avait déjà subi son opération et changé de visage.

Depuis, ils ne l'avaient jamais revu sans qu'elle n'en porte un. A part Hanji, Moblit et deux infirmières, personne ne savait à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui. Zeke de son côté, allait surtout croire que l'Escadron avait décidé de couvrir le visage des deux Florine pour lui dissimuler qui était la vraie…Erwin terminait de récapituler leur plan lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de la véritable mannequine. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre et gigotait sur place, visiblement nerveuse. Levi était lui aussi en train de finir de lui exposer pour la énième fois le déroulement de la matinée.

Du moins, la version des choses que l'Escadron avait bien voulue lui laisser entendre.

Pour Florine, toute la mission tournait autour du fait qu'ils parviennent à lui faire à quitter la ville en toute sécurité. Elle pensait qu'Eren ne jouait le rôle de doublure que dans l'optique de tromper ses poursuivants et diviser leur force d'attaque. Florine n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'Eren, ou elle-même, puissent avoir à se confronter à Zeke.

Tandis que Levi terminait son monologue sur un ton à peine concerné, Hanji entreprenait de faire le tour d'Eren en sifflant son appréciation : « Je suis une putain de génie ! Angel, t'es parfait ! » Oluo, visiblement sur les nerfs lui aussi grogna : « J'espérais que cette affaire t'aurait appris à ne plus donner des surnoms stupides aux gens ! On voit ce que ça peut donner à la fin… » Erwin, qui se tenait bien plus proche d'Eren que celui-ci ne l'aurait cru, répliqua, légèrement amusé : « Je ne suis pas de votre avis. Si Hanji n'avait pas trouvé de pseudo à Eren, nous serions sans aucun doute dans une situation plus épineuse. Cette occasion est née du chaos et de la confusion… » Oluo sursauta mais feignit d'avoir plutôt voulu changer de position. Et Eren dût retenir un pouffement de rire.

Hanji se fendit d'un large sourire : « Oh oui ! On peut dire qu'on l'a échappé bel ! Imaginez que ce psychopathe ait d'emblée jeté son dévolu sur Eren ? On n'aurait pas été dans la merde…il aurait pu découvrir beaucoup de choses après sa première tentative d'assassinat… » Comme par exemple que l'adolescent n'était pas aussi simple à tuer que tout autre humain lambda…

Une vraie catastrophe.

Oluo renifla, dédaigneux : « Oui enfin, pour ce que ça nous à apporter ! Ce petit con n'a pas trouvé mieux que de vouloir se faire trucider à la place de… » Erwin l'interrompit d'un regard et le soldat se mordit la langue. Cette fois-ci Eren pouffa de rire. Levi choisit exactement ce moment pour les interrompre : « Eh ! Dites-le-nous si on vous fait chier ! » Leur attention se tourna vers le reste du groupe et Erwin eut la courtoisie de s'excuser : « Pardon. J'ai déjà débriefé Eld et Eren… » Levi grommela quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne fut capable de déchiffrer. Eld intervint à cet instant : « Bon. Puisque tout le monde a en tête son rôle et si on passait maintenant aux derniers détails ? Après tout la perfection réside dans les détails…

\- Arrête avec tes maximes à la con et accouche, Fouille-Merde. » Eld poussa un soupir théâtral : « Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'une super humeur ce matin, voilà que vous nous avez énervé le Caporal… » Florine retint à peine son sourire lorsqu'elle répliqua : « Oui, eh bien, vous n'êtes pas ceux qui devront partager avec lui un voyage en voiture alors… » Eld agita la tête : « Ma pauvre… » Levi croisa les bras et le blond déglutit : « Hum, donc je disais, les détails !" Eld s'exhorta au sérieux : « Toute notre opération repose sur le fait qu'on parvienne ou non à tromper l'ennemi. » Il explicita : « Zeke pense nous connaître par cœur et par conséquent pouvoir anticiper chacune de nos réactions. Ou du moins, il est persuadé de connaître Levi. Si nous voulons découvrir ce qu'il prévoit de faire, nous devons nous mettre à sa place. » Eld agitait les mains avec emphase comme pour mieux exposer son point de vue

Florine semblait captiver par son discours et un silence relatif planait dans la chambre. Quand bien même chacun des membres de l'Escadron avait déjà entendu ce discours au moins une vingtaine de fois depuis l'élaboration du nouveau plan de la Brigade. Eld poursuivit : « L'ennemi sait qu'aux yeux de Levi _'Angel'_ est une existence particulière. Il pense qu'en la tuant, il va pouvoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, _battre_ le soldat le plus puissant de Paradiz, humilié la Brigade d'Intervention et prouvé au monde entier la puissance du gang des Titans. Levi est censé être fou amoureux d'Angel et par conséquent, il ne doit pas vouloir risquer sa vie en la faisant escorter par un autre que lui… Il est donc possible que Zeke assume d'entrée de jeu que la Vraie Florine, sera forcément celle que Levi accompagnera. » Levi serra les poings, Florine qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'acquiescer sans rien ajouter, déclara soudain : « Vous comptez donc sur le fait que Zeke pense Levi incapable de déléguer ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas naturellement penser que je suis Angel dans ce cas-là ? » Erwin pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il cherchait à mieux se faire entendre et répondit : « Le cas de figure exposé par Jinn est le plus simple, le plus linéaire et le plus évident. Il ne prend pas en compte un élément primordiale de l'équation avec laquelle nous devons composer. Avant de faire la moindre hypothèse, il faut se rappeler qu'avant toute chose, Zeke est un tordu. » Il y eut un moment de silence, lourd de sens.

Puis le Commandant ajouta : « Il a tué Jenny par surprise, pour ouvrir le bal. Puis il a tué Kate après l'avoir traquée et avoir soigneusement prévu l'instant et la mise en scène de son meurtre. De plus, bien qu'il soit une sorte de pervers narcissique, Zeke n'a jamais commis l'erreur de nous sous-estimer. Au contraire, il semble compter sur le fait que l'on fasse notre travail du mieux possible pour prévoir nos prochaines actions avec précision. Il définit nos objectifs et agit en conséquence. Il savait que nous cherchions à faire de Kate Pie un appât, alors il a endormi notre vigilance et joué avec nos nerfs, tout en mettant soigneusement en place son plan. » Erwin ne semblait ni admiratif, ni même ennuyé. Il faisait un constat pur et simple de la situation. Il analysait les données et définissait son adversaire avec objectivité.

Erwin Smith n'était clairement pas un homme poussé par la haine ou le mépris.

Chacun de ses adversaires étaient traités comme le précédent, avec recul et détachement. Jusqu'à être anéanti. Après quoi, le Commandant en faisait une jolie pile d'expériences dont il promettait de se souvenir et entamait le nouveau niveau de difficulté qui se présentait devant lui.

Il exposa, avec calme : « Une fois ces données prises en compte, on peut facilement voir que notre seule façon de le prendre à revers, ce serait de le priver de sa capacité à prévoir nos futures actions. Nous voulons qu'il hésite, qu'il soit confus…Nous devons lui donner très exactement ce qu'il attend de nous. Un piège, un challenge. Il faut qu'il croie que nous avons tenté de le duper mais qu'il a vu clair dans notre jeu, tant qu'il a l'avantage, il ne se méfiera de rien. » Impressionnée et sûrement aussi intimidée au possible, Florine demanda d'une petite voix qui lui ressemblait à peine : « Et comment comptez-vous faire ça ?

\- Nous allons lui faire croire que Levi a accepté _l'ultime sacrifice_ dans l'espoir de le tenir éloigner de son _Angel_. » Il y eut un nouveau silence.

Erwin expliqua : « Pour un homme tel que Levi, un homme d'action, doué au point d'en paraître effrayant, l'idée de reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour remplir une mission, surtout une mission aussi délicate, est un cauchemar. Zeke doit croire que dans l'espoir de le duper, Levi a accepté de laisser Angel aux mains de son équipe et de se déplacer avec un leurre. » Florine fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que c'est Eren qui risque de… » Eren intervint, souriant : « Ne t'en fais pas. Bien que Levi soit un maniaque du contrôle, son équipe est composée des meilleurs soldats de la Brigade Ailée, ils ne me perdront pas de vue une seule seconde. Il s'agit surtout de diviser les forces de Zeke et de l'attirer le plus loin possible de toi, le temps que tu quittes la ville… » Levi grogna : « Qui c'est que tu traites de maniaque du contrôle, morveux ?! » Hanji s'exclama : « Nom d'un chien ! Ce modulateur de voix est formidable Moblit ! Je n'ai pas pu reconnaitre une seule seconde la voix d'Angel ! » Moblit esquissa un sourire un peu embarrassé.

Gunther demanda, imperméable et toujours aussi concentré sur leur mission : « Comment comptez-vous le faire douter du fait que Florine soit la vraie ? » Eld leva un doigt théâtral : « Il suffira d'un détail. » Levi plissa les yeux, menaçant : « Arrête avec tes singeries et explique-toi.

\- Zeke a un point commun avec nous, bien qu'il m'écorche la bouche de le dire. Il est un perfectionniste. Un obsédé accro aux petits caractères en bas des contrats. Il cherche toujours la faille, la petite bête qui échappe aux gens moins malins que lui. Il lui suffira de capter une broutille pour prendre la décision de suivre son instinct et d'abandonner l'idée de se lancer à la poursuite de Levi..

\- Ton charabia n'explique absolument pas quel genre de foutu détail tu…

\- Un baiser ! » Une pause. Puis Eren demanda, incrédule : « Un baiser ? » Eld acquiesça : « Quand Erwin m'a demandé quel genre de détails pourrait tout changer, c'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit. » La fausse Florine papillonna, toujours aussi perdue. Eld expliqua : « Levi n'est pas du type à être démonstratif ou quoi que ce soit, surtout pas en public. Cependant, Zeke est en train de le forcer à se séparer de la seule femme qui ait pu compter à ses yeux. Quoiqu'il se passe, à partir de ce jour, Angel sera perdue, à jamais. » Eld soupira ensuite avant d'annoncer l'air grave : « Il a été confirmé que l'ennemi connait déjà notre localisation. Il est très vite apparu que nous avons été placés sous surveillance… » Florine s'était raidie, tout à coup deux fois plus tendue.

Pour Eren, ce n'était pas une surprise, donc la fausse Florine quant à elle ne parut pas une seconde affectée par l'annonce du blond. L'adolescent savait effectivement, que l'Escadron avait sciemment inclus les espions qu'ils savaient à la solde des Titans dans les rangs de leur équipe de sécurisation de zone. Alias le port et la gare d'Heaven. Zeke bien qu'inactif en apparence savait parfaitement où se cachait la dernière prétendante au titre d'Angel.

Oluo prit le relai : « Il y a quelques temps déjà que le système de sécurité de l'hôtel a été piraté par une autre équipe que la nôtre. On peut parier que Zeke surveille les allées et venues des membres de l'Escadron depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais comme nous avons davantage sécurisé cet étage que tous les autres, il n'a eu aucune image précise lui permettant de savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Florine. » Eld hocha de la tête, satisfait : « On peut effectivement avancer sans trop se mouiller qu'il se trouve à l'heure actuelle dans les environs, scotché à son écran de surveillance et qu'il attend impatiemment de voir notre prochain mouvement avant de saisir sa chance. » Le blond termina théâtralement son exposé : « Notre meilleure chance, ce sont les caméras du sous-sol. Elles lui montreront ce qu'on voudra bien lui montrer… » Levi répliqua, tout aussi incrédule qu'Eren : « Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je roule une galoche au sosie de Florine face aux caméras du parking, pour induire l'autre sociopathe en erreur ? » Eld acquiesça : « Oui. Bien que nous nous sachions pirater, nous n'avons donné aucun signe du fait que nous en ayons conscience donc…Zeke ne saura pas que vous jouez la comédie. Et je suis convaincue que ce détail, plus l'importance de l'armement que nous porterons le convaincront…après tout, le Commandant à raison, c'est un tordu. Si c'est trop facile, il se méfiera. » Florine laissa échapper un sifflement, impressionnée.

Elle déclara soudain : « Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être votre ennemie… » Hanji éclata de rire : « C'est sûr qu'un autre que Zeke n'aurait pas tenu plus de dix secondes… » Moblit soupira : « Ce n'est pas drôle Hanji. Il n'est même pas à la tête du gang. A quoi est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre pour la suite ?! » Hanji haussa les épaules : « Bah ! Tu sais, je suis sûre que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il reste quand même dans une classe à part. On ne peut pas croire que le gang ait pu recruter une armada de psychopathes, génies du crime à leurs heures perdues… » Florine baissa les yeux : « Vous êtes bien sûr que pour Eren se sera sans danger ? … » Eren soupira : « Florine, autant je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, autant je me dois de te rappeler que je _suis moi aussi un soldat_. Je sais me défendre. Il vaut mieux que Zeke tombe sur moi que sur toi. » Florine serra les poings et répliqua : « Nous sommes tous égaux face aux balles. Si tu meurs qu'est-ce que Lev… » Levi l'interrompit : « Flo. » Il y eut un léger blanc dans la chambre.

Mais avant que le malaise ne s'installe vraiment, Eld tenta d'alléger l'ambiance : « Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous donne un cours spécial sur comment feindre un grand baiser de cinéma ? » Levi pesta : « On va se passer de ton expertise merci ! » Ils détaillèrent encore quelques points de leur itinéraire, pour rassurer un peu Florine. Puis ils quittèrent la chambre.

Erwin retint Levi légèrement en arrière d'une pression sur le bras. Surpris, Levi lui jeta un regard de côté. Le blond se départit de son expression neutre et s'excusa soudain : « Je suis désolé. » Levi haussa un sourcil : « De quoi ?! » Erwin soupira : « Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux engagés dans cette aventure et que nous savions tous les deux à quel point nous risquions d'y perdre au change…mais… » Il laissa son regard bleu céruléen traîner sur la silhouette des deux Florine :«…J'espérais qu'on pourrait t'épargner ça au moins…tu as été plutôt discret sur votre relation, c'est une jeune femme formidable mais maintenant… » Levi agita la tête, désabusé : « Arrête de jouer le type bourré de compassion Monosourcil. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié…

\- Levi, j'étais sérieux lorsque je disais que je voulais que tu sois heureux…

\- Oh oui, j'en ai conscience. Je suis ta meilleure arme. Mais selon tes propres observations, j'étais aussi _suicidaire_. Du moins je ne tenais pas spécialement à la vie, ni même d'ailleurs à crever. Tu ne voulais pas d'une bombe mais plutôt d'une lame aiguisée et résistante, alors t'as fait ce qu'il fallait pour me façonner à ta sauce. » Levi haussa un sourcil et ajouta : « J'ai bien compris que c'était pour ça que t'avais poussé Kenny à former _'une famille'_ et un _'foyer'_. » Levi haussa les épaules, sans cesser de fixer son interlocuteur : « Je me doute bien que ça t'arrangeait pas mal que Florine, ou tout autre femme, puisse venir s'ajouter à l'équation des trucs qui feraient que j'essayerais de rester en vie aussi longtemps que possible. Surtout maintenant qu'Eren est devenu ton gentil petit soldat et qu'il risque d'y passer d'une minute à l'autre… » Levi termina, sur un ton neutre : « Tu ne voudrais surtout pas risquer de me voir tout perdre d'un coup et devenir une loque, inutile et vide… » Erwin eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire.

Il n'allait pas démentir ou même pire, acquiescé, au contenu du discours de Levi. Erwin était de ce type d'homme. Celui dont personne ne devinait jamais vraiment les pensées. Quand Levi, Hanji, Moblit ou même parfois Eld paraissait effleurer du doigt l'un de ses desseins, il se contentait d'un faible sourire. Qui pouvait vouloir tout et rien dire à la fois.

La relation qu'entretenait Erwin avec Levi était complexe. Elle reposait sur un serment indestructible. Une pointe de confiance. Et une grosse dose de codépendance. Si Levi était loin de le haïr comme l'avait fait Kenny de son vivant, il lui arrivait plus souvent qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre de le craindre. Seule la certitude totale que le blond n'agirait jamais à l'encontre de leur but commun lui permettait encore de le suivre aveuglément. Levi espérait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour fatidique où leur fragile équilibre viendrait à s'écrouler.

Le plan du Commandant avait intérêt à être sans failles.

Car dans le contraire, si Eren venait à mourir, dès que Levi aurait planté son épée dans la gorge du dernier des Titans, même s'il s'agissait d'années après cette date maudite, Erwin Smith serait le prochain sur sa liste. Levi avait bien l'intention de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de jouer avec la vie d'un Ackermann et ce, même s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'il fasse avant d'y passer à son tour...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le parking dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel, Eren était incapable de dire s'il tremblait plus d'excitation ou d'angoisse.

Il se savait observé par l'ennemi. Un fait qui lui faisait courir un courant électrique dans les veines et lui donnait envie de bondir hors de sa peau. Et la perspective d'enfin se retrouver face à l'assassin de sa mère lui faisait encore plus d'effets que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Même s'il demeurait toujours aussi déterminé à prouver, à tous, qu'il était amplement capable de jouer son rôle sans laisser son envie de vengeance prendre le dessus.

C'était une étape importante dans son Apprentissage mais aussi pour son couple et son inextinguible désir de gagner l'estime de Levi en tant que soldat.

Heureusement pour Eren sa nervosité visible collait parfaitement au rôle qu'il était censé jouer et correspondait à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver la véritable Florine.

Toute l'équipe de Levi se déplaçait plus ou moins visiblement autour de lui plutôt qu'équitablement autour des deux doubles. Eren ne savait pas s'ils étaient déjà en train de jouer leur part où s'ils avaient inconsciemment davantage tendance à vouloir le surprotéger. La véritable Florine se déplaçait aux côtés de Levi, elle le collait comme son ombre et paraissait avoir du mal à ne pas lui agripper la main pour se rassurer. Se savoir sous l'œil de l'ennemi ne lui faisait clairement pas éprouvé le moindre frisson d'excitation… Bien qu'il n'ait qu'une envie, prouver qu'il était fort et indépendant, Eren choisit de suivre son exemple et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Levi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les voitures blindées qui les attendaient dans un coin discret du parking.

Comme s'il était attiré par son corps, à la façon de deux aimants aux pôles opposés, Levi se retrouva bientôt à se tendre, comme malgré lui, dans la direction de la doublure de Florine. Bien que son mouvement eût été naturel et donc plutôt plaisant à constater, Eren ressentit immédiatement une boule d'angoisse se coincer dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois que Levi lui montrait la moindre trace de faiblesse…et lui, il en profitait pour atteindre ses objectifs et pousser le bouchon toujours plus loin.

La torture qu'il infligeait à son compagnon avait tout intérêt à valoir le coup…

Eren n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à tout faire capoter.

Il déglutit.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de préparer l'intérieur des véhicules en s'équipant ostensiblement d'armes en tout genre sous l'œil des caméras, Eren tentait de se remémorer en détails le déroulement du plan dont Florine n'avait pas conscience. Il se concentra et fit le vide pour mieux se recentrer. L'instant des 'adieux' arriva sans même qu'il n'ait l'impression d'avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer. Levi était tendu et son expression était dure et froide. Eren lui plaça une main sur la nuque et serra fermement en murmurant : « Tout va bien se passer. On l'aura. » C'était un geste qui pouvait à la fois passer pour celui d'une amante et celui d'un frère inquiet. C'était parfait. Hanji qui s'était glissé à ses côtés se pencha légèrement pour planter les yeux dans le regard gris acier de son Caporal : « J'en prendrais soin. Je te le promets. » Levi hocha la tête avec raideur.

Puis il s'écoula un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Rendu nerveux par leur immobilité, Eren en conclut que Levi devait penser que son geste de la main suffisait largement pour que Zeke doute d'avoir compris le plan exact de la Brigade et se lance tout de même à la poursuite de la doublure de Florine. Il n'était pas si étrange, tout compte fait, que Levi eut choisi de rejeter en bloc l'idée du 'faux baiser'. Résigné, l'adolescent commença à s'avancer vers son véhicule. Gunther et Eld l'y attendaient déjà, installés face à face. Moblit avait quitté l'équipe en même temps qu'Erwin afin d'aller superviser les opérations de loin, dans un van banalisé.

Petra quant à elle était installée dans le véhicule qui accueillerait la véritable Florine. Oluo était au volant. Deux autres Brigadiers qu'Eren ne connaissait pas s'y trouvaient également. Alors qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un ou deux pas à faire pour atteindre sa voiture, Eren sentit qu'on lui tirait sur le bras, le forçant à faire volteface. Une main ferme s'enroula sur sa nuque et d'un coup sec, on le força à baisser la tête. En une fraction de seconde, deux lèvres glaciales vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes.

Ce fut aussi rapide qu'abrupte.

En quelques battements de cil, le baiser avait pris fin. Mais Levi le maintint dans cette position, forçant leurs deux fronts à rester en contact. Les yeux fermés, la voix légèrement tremblante, il souffla : « Reviens-moi… » Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eren répondit dans un murmure : « Je te le promet. » L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qui avait été visible ou non pour leurs collègues. Il lui semblait que sous cet angle, ils n'avaient pu en voir que le strict minimum, mais il savait qu'en revanche depuis les caméras, leur baiser paraitrait plus long et plus désespéré.

C'était parfait.

Mais il ne fallait pas en faire trop non plus.

Sans demander son reste, Levi s'écarta aussi brusquement qu'il s'était approché. Et d'un pas raide, vint se placer aux côtés de la vraie Florine qui, les yeux écarquillés, accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'installa dans leur véhicule et sans un regard en arrière, y disparut à son tour.

Hanji posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eren et déclara d'une voix enjouée : « Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de conseil ! » Eren grogna : « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Hanji le conduisit calmement vers leur voiture. Ils s'installèrent en silence. Et quand enfin les moteurs se mirent en route, la scientifique ajouta : « Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse quand je disais à Levi que je prendrais soin de toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien sous ma supervision ! » Avec un peu de recul, le cœur toujours battant, Eren prit conscience qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hanji combattre, ni même jamais considéré qu'elle puisse se défendre sur le terrain.

Mais bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune trace de doute dans son regard ou son intonation lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'elle faudrait ce qu'il faut pour le garder en vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux voitures d'escorte, blindées de Brigadiers, qui suivaient chacune des voitures contenant une potentielle Florine Ester, les suivaient de près mais pas trop.

Cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient en route et la nervosité d'Eren avait peu à peu régressée jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une sorte de bourdonnement sourd auquel il ne prêtait déjà plus aucune attention. Pour que leur plan fonctionne, il fallait impérativement que Zeke pense qu'Eren était la vraie Florine. Il fallait qu'il suive avec ses hommes les voitures qui se dirigeait vers le port et non celles qui se rendaient à la gare. Si les espions à la solde des Titans avaient bien fait leur boulot, les hommes de Zeke ne devraient plus tarder à approcher des quais, espérant prendre les Brigadiers déjà en place pour sécuriser le terrain, par surprise…

Alors qu'il achevait de formuler sa pensée, Moblit leur annonça dans l'oreillette : « Les hommes de Z. sont arrivés. Comme prévu, ils se sont éparpillés dans la zone qui va accueillir le cargo. Personne n'a encore aperçu Z. mais on peut espérer qu'il fasse parti de l'équipe de criminels qui ne devraient plus tarder à prendre d'assaut notre bateau de sortie. Nos forces sont en place et font mine d'ignorer la présence de l'ennemi comme convenu… » Bien que ce genre de positionnement augmentât les risques de blessures par tirs croisés pour les membres de l'Escadron, aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment inquiété. Muni d'un gilet pare-balle ou non, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leur professionnalisme et leur courage. De son côté, il savait de source sûre qu'il risquait très peu de choses… et par conséquent il était difficile de jauger de son courage quand il s'avérait qu'il était presque indestructible. Même si le risque zéro n'existait pas, tout comme Hanji s'était évertuée à lui répéter pendant leurs expérimentations.

La scientifique lui tendit soudain une arme à feu et d'un ton sérieux qui lui ressemblait à peine, elle expliqua : « Jusqu'ici, Zeke a mis un point d'honneur à tuer de ses propres mains les conquêtes de Levi. Il va tenter de te kidnapper. Nous ferons mine de lui résister quelques minutes…mais il parviendra à ses fins. Nous devons réduire au maximum le risque de perdre l'un d'entre nous en cours de route. Alors dès que tu seras livré à toi-même, il va falloir que tu te diriges tout droit dans le piège que Zeke et ses hommes t'auront tendu. Rejoins le cargo et n'oublies pas, tu dois jouer ton rôle à la perfection. Dès qu'il baissera sa garde, tu lui colles une balle. Qu'importe où tu l'atteins, l'important c'est que la balle pénètre son corps. Les petits robots de Moblit feront le reste… » L'enjeu, c'était au final de réussir à capturer Zeke. Vivant.

Ce tir allait leur permettre de le traquer. Une fois la balle à l'intérieur du corps de l'ennemi, elle exploserait et libérerait en plus d'éclats de plomb et de fer, un émetteur. Si Zeke était bel et bien le monstre qui avait assassiné sa mère, la balle ou les éclats n'allaient pas l'achever. Loin de là. Et c'était après qu'il eut assassiné la doublure que la véritable chasse commencerait pour la Brigade d'Intervention. Erwin espérait même qu'il finisse par les guider vers l'une de ses bases d'opération ou l'une des cachettes des Titans…Tout ce qu'Eren avait à faire, c'était de tirer et de mourir. C'était tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent enfin au port.

Un silence relatif les entourait alors qu'ils s'extirpaient prudemment hors du véhicule. A la seconde où Eren mis le pied dehors, Eld et Gunther se mirent en position de garde rapprochée, le couvrant de leur corps et tenant en joug l'invisible. Hanji pour sa part, se plaça derrière Eren, en alerte. Les hommes qui emplissaient les deux autres voitures sombre de la Brigade arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils débarquèrent et presque aussitôt se mirent en position pour les escorter jusqu'au cargo qui était censé emporter Florine Ester loin de toute cette folie, lui permettant d'échapper pour de bon aux griffes acérées du monstre qu'était Zeke.

Eren avait beau savoir ce qu'il était censé se passer, il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de lui retourner les entrailles à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale de container qui emplissait les quais. Il ne savait pas quel genre de signal allait tout à coup transformer l'endroit en véritable champ de bataille. Qui serait les premiers à attaquer ? Quand ? Le suspense se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable, la tension était à couper au couteau. Eren avait l'impression d'entendre résonner chaque pas des Brigadiers qui l'encerclaient comme s'il s'agissait de roulement de tambours.

Bientôt le silence se fit si oppressant, qu'Eren put entendre battre son cœur dans ses tympans.

Et soudain, un tir.

Pas un cri, pas un mouvement pendant un instant.

Rien d'autre que le résonnement de ce tir dans l'infini puis le corps d'un des Brigadiers qui les devançait qui lentement, s'effondrait. Raide mort.

Alors les balles se mirent à pleuvoir.

Le chaos qui en résultat donnait à la scène des airs d'apocalypse.

Eren entendit Gunther hurler : « A couvert ! L'ennemi attaque ! A couvert ! Protégez le colis ! » Les membres de l'Escadron commencèrent à le diriger comme un seul homme vers la protection relative d'un container. Alors qu'ils atteignaient presque le couvert de la grande boite de fer, Gunther reçut une balle en pleine jambe et s'effondra. Eren poussa un cri d'horreur mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Hanji le poussa à couvert. D'un bond, elle se précipita ensuite avec agilité vers le corps recroquevillé de son camarade tombé au sol. Sans même leur accorder plus d'un regard, Eld agrippa fermement le bras d'Eren. Il le contraignit à continuer d'avancer, toujours tout droit, afin de le conduire vers le cargo qu'ils devaient atteindre. Eren jeta un long coup d'œil en arrière, le cœur battant, alors qu'il trébuchait à demi sous la traction de son mentor.

Est-ce que tout ça entrait dans les plans d'Erwin ?

Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir tous s'en sortir ?!

Gunther s'était fait aussi petit que possible malgré sa masse musculaire pour ne pas devenir une cible facile. Hanji s'était accroupie à ses côtés et tenait fermement d'une main une sorte de bouclier lumineux qui faisait un bruit terrible en plus de vaciller à chaque fois qu'une balle le frappait ou l'effleurait. En quelques secondes, sous le regard ébahi d'Eren qu'Eld trainait toujours plus loin, elle souleva de son autre bras la carcasse de Gunther et le tira à couvert. Quand le blond hurla : « Concentres-toi sur la suite du plan ! Ça ira pour eux ! » Et força le regard d'Eren à se diriger vers l'avant, Hanji était en train de nonchalamment balancer au loin le bâton-bouclier qu'elle tenait à la main. La protection ne devait pas encore être un prototype fiable ou même légale car à peine eut-il quitter sa main et fait quelques mètres dans l'air qu'il explosa tout simplement, provoquant une vague de cris qui pouvaient tout aussi bien appartenir à l'ennemi qu'à des alliés.

Eld et Eren s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale de containers.

Autour d'eux, les tirs semblaient sortir de partout et venir de nulle part à la fois.

L'affrontement était très visiblement en train de se déplacer. Eren pria intérieurement pour qu'Hanji et Gunther aillent bien. Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment un grand moment pour s'inquiéter pour eux. Quelques minutes à peine après les avoir quittés, Eld et Eren tombèrent en effet sur une équipe d'hommes armées à la solde des Titans. Vêtus de jean, de ranger et d'une large panoplie de t-shirt et vestes, tous les uns plus banaux que les autres, ces cinq lascars auraient pu passer pour Monsieur-tout-le-monde si ce n'était pour les armes, semi-automatiques, qu'ils tenaient à la main.

Ils semblèrent pendant une fraction de seconde tout aussi surpris qu'Eld et Eren d'être tombé sur l'ennemi. Le blond saisit cette occasion pour tirer une balle entre les deux yeux du premier homme à lui faire face. Les quatre autres se dispersèrent et hurlèrent quelque chose qu'Eren eut du mal à comprendre. Soudain, l'enfer des tirs était tout autour d'eux. Eld poussa Eren à se précipiter vers un nouveau container pour se mettre à l'abri. Une fois en place, le blond rechargea son arme et entreprit de tenir à distance l'ennemi tout en jurant. Il gronda : « Merde ! On est en plein dans leur zone ! Zeke a déjà dû prendre le contrôle du cargo…J'ai bien peur qu'au final, tu sois tout seul arrivé là-bas… » Ce qui bien que pas tout à fait dans leur plan initial (où Eld devait se tenir prêt à sniper Zeke au cas où celui-ci s'apprêtait à démembrer la fausse Florine d'une quelconque façon) continuait de suivre le déroulement qu'avait prévu Erwin. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, un léger contre-temps.

Eren se fit violence pour ne pas penser que la _'perfection réside dans les détails'_ et faire taire ses angoisses.

Eld lui lança un long regard appuyé et déclara : « Je vais devoir les retenir ici pendant un petit moment…Tu seras seul, là-bas…soit prudent. » Eren acquiesça, le cœur lourd. Puis il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et non pas ce qu'il mourrait de faire. Il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le plus dur de toute cette mission ce serait de ne pas se défendre.

Mais une fois qu'il eut atteint le cargo prévu au transport clandestin de la fausse Florine, qu'il y embarqua et qu'il sentit l'odeur pernicieuse et suffocante du sang avant même d'apercevoir le premier cadavre de Brigadier mal dissimulé derrière l'une des caisses du pont…Eren dut se faire violence pour ne pas immédiatement dégainer l'arme qu'il savait cachée dans sa veste. Son entraînement et son instinct, lui avait déjà permis de repérer aux moins quatre hommes qui se dissimulaient plus ou moins bien derrière les caisses de chargement qui jonchaient le pont.

Il s'avança néanmoins, à découvert, aborrhant un air tout à fait perdu et craintif. Lorsqu'il demanda, d'une voix tremblante : « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Même à lui, la réplique parut clichée. Mais il n'y avait pas mieux que les clichés pour ajouter au réalisme d'une scène. Il y eut un bruit derrière lui, comme un craquement. Il fit un bond, très exagéré, pour feindre la peur, avant de faire demi-tour. Deux hommes armés étaient apparus de nulle part (ou plutôt de derrière les deux caisses qu'Eren avait déjà repéré sur sa gauche) et le tenait en joug. Il était en train d'essayer de déterminer s'ils étaient une véritable menace quand une voix le prit au dépourvu. Calme et posée, elle contrastait violemment avec toute cette scène : « Bienvenue à bord, _Angel_. » Eren se figea sur place.

Toutes ces cellules s'étaient comme gelées dans ses veines et son rythme cardiaque partit au triple galop. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendue de cette façon, sans crocs ou grognements bestiaux pour la déformer. Pourtant, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Il se retourna lentement, le cœur battant et posa enfin les yeux, pour la première fois de façon consciente et délibérée, sur Zeke. Il serra les poings. L'homme était grand et blond. Il avait les deux yeux verts les plus particuliers qu'aient jamais vu Eren, ils étaient parsemés de tâches marrons chocolat, presque dorées. Il transpirait la force, le contrôle. Classe et séduisant. Les cheveux longs, retenus en une queue de cheval basse et propre, son visage harmonieux était surmonté d'une paire de lunettes sobre dont la bordure était quasiment invisible. Il portait un costume hors de prix, dont les teintes grises et noires lui donnaient un air d'homme d'affaire tout droit issu de l'élite.

Impossible qu'il puisse passer dans le décor avec une telle apparence.

Et pourtant, l'homme qui lui faisait face ressemblait beaucoup à la description qui avait été fait de l'assassin de Jenny. En à peine quelques secondes, Eren venait déjà d'éclaircir l'un des mystères qui entouraient Zeke. A la question était-il vraiment capable comme Eld de changer d'apparence ? La réponse était non. Certainement pas. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le retrouver depuis c'était très certainement parce qu'il pouvait se cacher et échapper à leur radar d'une façon ou d'une autre…des alliés haut placés ? D'autres traitres ? Des techniques pour échapper aux caméras des feux de signalisation et des boutiques ?

Ce qui frappa Eren en second lieu, ce fut l'impossibilité de ne pas se rendre compte que Zeke était inhumain. L'adolescent se souvint sur le coup, de ce qu'Ymir lui avait appris depuis qu'elle s'était révélée à lui. A savoir que la plupart des Titans, des _vrais membres_ du gang, ne prenaient pas la peine de dissimuler leur appartenance à une autre espèce parce que la majorité des Humains ignoraient totalement leur existence et que par conséquent, personne ne pourrait se douter de la vérité ou sentir la moindre différence.

Bien qu'Ymir eut catégoriquement refusée de reprendre le rôle de Guide et d'aider Eren à s'éveiller complètement à son tour. Elle avait accepté de l'entraîner à mieux se maîtriser. Elle lui avait appris comment se fondre dans la masse, comment réprimer ses instincts et ses capacités d'Oblivion. Eren tremblait, mais pas pour les raisons que Zeke croyait. Il réprimait à grande peine toute la haine qui menaçait de le submerger d'une minute à l'autre, il réprimait l'instinct primaire qui lui ordonnait de plonger les griffes dans les entrailles de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il savait, rien qu'à sentir son aura, que Zeke était lui aussi une sorte d'Eveillé. Et tout comme quand il avait fait face à Ymir, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de le vaincre…

« _Le plan Eren, suit le plan. A la lettre. »_

Il conjura en esprit le visage de Levi, se souvint des tremblements de ses mains. De l'intonation incertaine de sa voix. De la promesse répétée encore et encore qu'il lui eût faite de lui revenir en vie. Eren voulait croire au fait qu'il n'était réellement plus le même petit garçon sans limites qui était prêt à tout pour obtenir vengeance. A présent, il était un soldat de la Brigade d'Intervention, il était l'un des M.S d'Eld. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Zeke s'approchait, le regard braqué sur lui, sans ciller. Il avait une démarche lente et assurée, l'air d'un prédateur qui acculait sa proie. Eren se raidit, chassant en serrant un peu plus les poings l'envie de rugir et de faire reculer l'aura dominante qui le menaçait et lui brossait absolument tous les poils à contre-sens. Zeke s'immobilisa à quelques pas à peine de la fausse Florine et déclara : « J'aime l'éclat qu'il y a dans vos yeux. On voit bien que vous êtes terrifiée. Que vous savez ce qui va vous arriver, mais que vous refusez tout simplement de ployer le genou ou même de reculer…Je crois voir pourquoi, au final, vous étiez sa favorite…Vous avez le même feu dans les yeux, la même détermination brûlante que l'avait Karla avant vous… » Il leva le bras vers Eren, comme pour lui effleurer la joue.

Surpris par la rapidité du mouvement, l'adolescent lui frappa la main d'une claque cinglante pour le repousser, avant même d'avoir pu penser à ce qu'il faisait. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de l'homme et d'un bond, il envahit son espace vital. Ils basculèrent tous les deux au sol. Quand son dos frappa avec force le sol et que sa respiration fut coupée en deux, Eren résista au dernier moment au pressant besoin de riposter qui démangeait les poings. Avec force et conviction, Zeke lui asséna une claque monumentale en plein visage. Eren poussa un grognement de douleur. Sans attendre, l'homme qui l'avait immobilisé au sol, entreprit de lui ôter les bandages qui dissimulaient ses traits.

Eren feignit d'avoir été vidé de ses forces et le laissa faire.

Quand Zeke eut terminé sa besogne, il se redressa légèrement et s'écarta du corps de la fausse Florine. L'œil brillant, il déclara : « Vos photos ne vous rendent absolument pas justice, Angel. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Florine Ester… » Eren se redressa à son tour et essuya doucement l'écoulement de sang qui lui glissait du nez. Il jeta un regard noir en direction de Zeke. L'homme sourit doucement et ajouta : « Vous êtes splendide. Si différente des autres et pourtant si ressemblante à la fois. Je comprends qu'il ait pris autant de précautions pour vous protéger… Il a même été jusqu'à essayer de me duper en accompagnant votre doublure allez savoir où plutôt que de rester à vos côtés… » Le regard dément de Zeke fut un instant dissimulé par le reflet qui rendait opaque ses verres de lunettes. Il déclara : « Malheureusement pour vous, votre cher et tendre s'est encore trompé. Il a voulu jouer à plus malin qu'il ne l'était, à chercher à me duper. Et au final ? Il vous a abandonné. Il vous a laissés sans défense. A ma merci. » Il prit un air vaguement songeur et s'écria, sur un ton ingénu : « Je me demande à quel point cette défaite va lui sembler amère… » Eren plissa la bouche, se mit à genou face à Zeke, releva les yeux vers lui et sans crier gare, lui cracha au visage.

L'homme se figea et une lueur folle lui traversa les prunelles.

Mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour riposter.

Eren, tremblant, siffla : « Me tuer ne signifie pas que vous avez remporté la victoire. Au contraire, Levi n'aura pas une seule seconde de répit avant de vous avoir envoyé six pieds sous terre… » Zeke éclata de rire. Un rire tonitruant et sans joie, qui n'atteignait absolument pas ses deux étranges prunelles d'émeraude pailleté : « Oh ! Mais beauté, j'y compte bien ! » Il lui saisit le visage d'un geste brusque et lui redressa la tête avec force. L'un de ses doigts vint lui écraser la lèvre d'une pression douloureuse : « Jusqu'où crois-tu que la dangereuse Epée d'Erwin Smith soit prête à aller pour venger ta mort ? Combien de lois va-t-il briser ? Combien de fois Erwin sera-t-il obliger de couvrir ses arrières avant de chuter à son tour ? » Zeke le repoussa d'un coup, le forçant à retomber au sol et sortit avec nonchalance l'arme qu'il gardait dans sa veste de costume : « Tu vois, contrairement à beaucoup de mes supérieurs, je sais à quel point l'Homme est un animal social, à quel point votre attachement et vos sentiments peuvent influer sur votre comportement…Levi était un ennemi valeureux, un soldat exemplaire et féroce… » Son visage se ferma soudain.

Le regard de Zeke se fit ombrageux : « Puis il a commis la même faute qu'Adam. La même faute que tous les hommes, tout comme Chronos qui a osé faire confiance à sa femme et se retrouva à avaler une vulgaire pierre en lieu et place de Zeus, ce fils qui était appelé à le trahir et prendre son trône… » Il agita la tête comme pour chasser une pensée désagréable : « Les femmes sont des démons. Elles sont notre plus grande faiblesse. _Tu_ es devenu sa plus grande faiblesse. En te tuant, je le libère… Je lui rends service… » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Vous êtes complètement fêlé… » Sans prévenir, Zeke lui asséna un coup de crosse en plein dans les tempes avant de lui agripper les cheveux et de le redresser à nouveau, sans ménagement. Eren, inquiet et endolori, loua l'efficacité de la technologie d'Hanji et Moblit. La perruque ne s'arrachait pas et les terminaisons nerveuses étaient si bien raccordées aux siennes qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de son visage…

Zeke lui lécha avec délectation la joue avant de souffler au creux de son oreille : « J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de te faire subir toutes les choses que je me suis imaginée te faire endurer lorsque je te tiendrais enfin entre mes mains. Je voudrais prendre mon temps et te démembrer lentement. J'aurais éparpillé tes morceaux aux quatre coins de ce cargo, comme une chasse au trésor. J'aurais fait en sorte que même ses pires cauchemars ne puissent pas atteindre un tel niveau d'horreur. » Puis il s'écarta légèrement et demanda d'une voix enjouée : « Est-ce que tu crois ça suffirait à le faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Est-ce que tu crois que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il sombre enfin ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux et trembla.

C'était de rage et non de peur, mais là encore, Zeke n'avait absolument aucun moyen de le savoir.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était un misogyne de première catégorie que ce psychopathe avait cru bon de traquer puis assassiner sa mère ? Qu'avait-elle fui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur avait pris ? Que cherchait-il au départ ? Une chose était certaine, si Ymir avait raison et que Carla avait joué un rôle important pour les Oblivions, Zeke n'était très certainement pas censé l'assassiner. On devait lui avoir donné pour mission de la traquer et la capturer. Et pourtant, il avait fini par l'assassiner. D'une manière aussi cruelle que sanglante…

Et aujourd'hui, il recommençait.

Avec Jenny puis Kate et maintenant Florine. Zeke tuait et mutilait des femmes. Il se donnait pour excuse de vouloir atteindre Levi, de vouloir le rendre fou, aveuglé par la rage. Or si Eren venait d'acquérir une certitude, c'était que Zeke pouvait se donner toutes les justifications qu'il souhaitait, il n'était qu'un tueur en série pathétique, un psychopathe dont les pulsions étaient si fortes qu'elles l'avaient poussé à enfreindre les règles de son propre camp.

Pas à une, pas à deux, mais déjà à quatre reprises…

Eren soutint son regard brûlant de folie et sur le coup, se sentit incroyablement puissant à l'idée que quoiqu'il advienne, Zeke ne parviendrait pas au final à tuer Angel. Le fait que finalement, qu'il le sache ou non, l'homme danse actuellement au creux de sa main, comme un pantin, le combla d'une satisfaction malsaine. Tout comme le fait que sa mère ait réussi à lui échapper pendant plus de six ans pouvait montrer à quel point elle avait été plus forte que lui…Eren allait se jouer du Titan. Alors que le regard de Zeke se faisait de plus en plus sombre et distant, vide et menaçant, l'un de ses hommes arriva en courant, hurlant à plein poumon : « C'est un piège ! Un piège ! Des renforts sont arrivés de nulle part ! Erwin Smith mène la charge ! Nous devons prendre la fuite ! » Les yeux de Zeke s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, puis il jura en Maure. Confirmant par-là l'idée selon laquelle les Titans étaient très certainement des ressortissants de l'Empire.

Sans perdre une minute, Eren profita de son manque d'attention pour se libérer de son emprise et d'un geste se saisir de l'arme que lui avait confié Hanji. Pris de court, Zeke arrondit les yeux mais n'eut pas même une fraction de seconde pour se sortir de la trajectoire de son tir. Sans hésiter, Eren pressa la détente. Le coup de feu retentit et pendant un instant un silence mortel s'abattit. Zeke avait reculé sous l'impact du tir et une large tâche de sang commençait à apparaître sur le devant de sa chemise. Eren l'avait touché en pleine poitrine, à quelques centimètres très probablement de son cœur. L'homme chancela de deux pas en arrière puis se stoppa. Le rythme cardiaque d'Eren était presque à l'arrêt, sans perdre plus de temps, il tira à nouveau. Encore et encore. Il ne se préoccupait plus de savoir où il atteignait sa cible, juste du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il pressait la détente, Zeke reculait un peu plus, saignait un peu plus.

La respiration d'Eren était saccadée et une vague d'espoir le submergea quand enfin, son chargeur fut vidé de toutes ses balles. Et s'ils s'étaient tous trompés ? Et si Zeke n'était pas un monstre ? Et s'il avait suffi de lui tirer dessus pour l'abattre ?

Mais presque aussitôt revenu, l'espoir s'estompa.

L'homme redressa la tête avec lenteur, une ligne de sang lui coulait au coin des lèvres. Et ses pupilles n'avaient plus aucune trace de vert. Elles étaient d'un jaune fluorescent, bestial. Son iris n'était plus qu'une simple fente. Il poussa un cri animal empli de rage et de douleur. Puis sans crier gare, il vida le contenu de l'arme qu'il tenait à la main sur Eren. Criblé de balles, l'adolescent sentit une gerbe de sang lui remonter dans la gorge puis lui jaillir de la bouche. Absolument tout son corps était en feu. La morsure brûlante des balles de plomb était insupportable. Il implosait de l'intérieur. Il tomba à la renverse, le souffle coupé, suffoquant. Un gargouillis lui échappa. Sa vision se fit plus trouble et un froid glacial commença à lui engourdir les extrémités. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Zeke approcher, sifflant de colère. L'homme ordonna : « Donne-moi ton flingue, toi ! Je vais achever cette salope…

\- On devrait plutôt partir ! Ils vont… » L'homme étouffa à peine le cri de douleur qui lui échappa quand Zeke le frappa d'un revers de main d'une force inhumaine. Le blond s'empara de l'arme qu'il avait demandé et s'avança vers Eren. Il visa et souffla : « Je vais t'éclater la cervelle, il ne pourra même pas te reconnaitre… » Mais avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette, un tir l'atteignit en plein avant-bras, déviant sa trajectoire. Le coup de feu partit néanmoins et Eren sentit vivement la balle qui lui pénétra dans le torse à pleine puissance. Il y eut une explosion, tout proche et des cris retentirent. Le chaos s'empara du cargo. Eren n'était plus sûr de rien, sauf du fait que Zeke s'était tout à coup éloigné. Qu'il avait pris la fuite. Eren se sentit partir, glisser lentement vers les eaux poisseuses de l'inconscience.

Il eut à peine le temps de prier pour que ses pouvoir d'Oblivion lui sauvent la vie avant d'être happer par les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Ne me frappez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !**

 **La suite demain dans la soirée si tout va bien! (Enfin j'espère! Au pire elle arrive Lundi avec le reste!)**

 **Je profiterais du prochain chapitre pour répondre aux messages de Guest pour le chapitre 10 et Lauel qui a rattrapé son retard avec brio! (Merci beaucoup ma belle! Tu as été un booster de fou!)**

 **Maintenant, passons à ce chapitre!**

 **Je m'étais mis une pression de malade pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas au final ce qu'on peut en dire...mais je continue de stresser ! J'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il est...incomplet! Une chose est sûre, il est court! Sacrément court! Le prochain sera bien plus long! Pour votre plus grand plaisir!**

 **\- Qu'avez-vous pensez d'Erwin globalement?**

 **\- Des interactions entre l'Escadron et Erwin?**

 **\- D'Eren?**

 **\- Du plan?**

 **\- Du Eren/Levi? (Plausible? Vraisemblable? Touchant?)**

 **Ensuite parlons d'action !**

 **\- Ca va? Pas trop baclée? On voit bien qui fait quoi?**

 **\- De Zeke! (Diantre que je le hais)**

 **Bref! Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! Si ça se trouve, je pourrais améliorer la chose avec vos critiques constructives! (Ca s'est déjà vu! Pas vrai Nessa? Ou même Kizzbloo!)**

 **A très vite!**

* * *

 **Ici je vais répondre aux commentaires de Guest au sujet du chapitre 9!**

 **Guest**

 **Chapitre 9**

Merci pour le commentaire et ton enthousiasme !

J'adore Eld moi aussi et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à l'exploiter pendant un bon bout de temps !

Du coup, j'espère que la suite t'a plu et continuer d'avoir ton soutien !

 **Biboucka**

 **Chapitre 9**

Coucou toi !

Heureuse de voir que t'as toujours autant la pêche ! J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi pouvoir en dire autant…mais malheureusement, j'ai appris de façon assez brutale qu'on ne peut pas vraiment tout contrôler dans la vie et que rien ne va jamais comme on le voudrait vraiment…

Du coup je m'excuse bien bas de ne pas avoir pu être aussi présente qu'auparavant sur le site ou même d'avoir eu la force d'écrire et publier régulièrement. Mais au moins suite à l'intervention éclair de ma chère petite sœur, il est fort probable qu'avec l'aide qu'il faut (celle d'un professionnel) je pourrais à nouveau vous donner le meilleur de moi-même !

Bref ! Cessons de parler moi et de mes soucis, ça déprime !

Parlons plutôt de toi et de ton commentaire !

Comment s'est passé ton bac ? Dans quelle filière étais-tu ?

Tu as tout à fait raison pour Eld ! Il sait tout et il a été assez tordu pour en plus d'avoir testé ses théories en se servant de Florine (le vilain) Donc effectivement, il y avait de quoi rire !

Le passage de la conversation à la troisième personne d'Eren et Levi a beaucoup plu dans l'ensemble ! J'en suis plutôt contente, parce que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce moment, j'avais grandement besoin de faire redescendre la pression du chapitre ! C'était une occasion en or !

Le cauchemar était comme tous les rêves dans les fictions, assez délicat à manipuler. La Carla de ce cauchemar est glauque et en gros, c'est surtout Eren qui se rend compte (inconsciemment) qu'il sait que Zeke n'abandonnera pas la partie de sitôt et que leur plan risque de ne pas se dérouler comme prévu sur le long terme.

En ce qui concerne la relation Eren/Levi, merci pour les compliments ! Une chose est sûre, il n'y RIEN de simple à montrer Levi en position de faiblesse ! L'idée de le montrer vulnérable est super dure à maîtriser mais j'estime que c'est un moment important pour le développement du personnage, donc…merci de continuer à me soutenir de ce côté-là ! (Courbette)Et ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'intention très prochainement de montrer le retour de Levi Badass ! (Encore plus fort après avoir affronté l'adversité !)

Si tu as lu le chapitre suivant, nul doute que tu en sais déjà beaucoup plus au sujet de l'Enfilage ! Zeke devrait (normalement) avoir le plus grand mal à découvrir qu'Eren est un imposteur ! (Le plan d'Erwin devrait être plutôt pas mal !)

L'artiste que tu m'as conseillé est juste top ! Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir !

A bientôt !

 **Aamy**

 **Chapitre 9**

Boooonjour Aamy !

Tu es arrivée à un moment où Sygma venait de sortir alors que MBB était déjà un train bien en marche ! Je suppose que ça aide pas mal de suivre une histoire quand elle vient de commencer ! (rire) Je suis contente d'avoir égayé ton moment ! Et je suis désolée pour ton 'accident' j'espère que vu le temps considérable que j'ai pris avant de te répondre, tout est déjà rentré dans l'ordre et que tu es pleinement rétablie !

Désolée, mais si ça me permet de bien me marrer comme les anecdotes précédentes, je crois que je suis bien heureuse que tu sois une plaie ! (rire gras) J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus !

Parlons maintenant du commentaire !

Tu as raison Eren est un boulet, jeune et jaloux ! Il doit encore grandir notre petiot !

Flo est une petite pépite ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir induite en erreur (ou pas ?) à son sujet ! C'est vrai qu'autant de perfection, c'est louche ! (J'aime les persos louches) Félicitation Madame, mais oui ! Vous avez réussi à bien interpréter une situation (On s'en fout des erreurs, tout le monde aime les oublier !) Je me répète sûrement (très certainement) mais je nie toujours la moindre implication avec le sadisme d'Isayama ! (je suis prête à signer sur l'honneur…si j'ai encore le moindre honneur bien sûr…).

Garde l'œil ouvert, tu as quand même raison de te méfier de ce que je peux vous réserver !

Par contre Eld est un de mes chouchous (donc un mort en sursis selon l'adage qui aime bien chatie bien) donc tu peux te relaxer en sa présence !

Rhooo oui, le gros mindfuck ! Armin ! (rire démoniaque) Je ne vois pas duuu tout comment je rendrais tout ça plausible mais, ce serait juste énorme comme retournement de situation ! (Ton imagination est extra !)

Erwin ! Ahaha, oui, mais trop évident vu comment il est louche de base ! Le Erwin de Sygma cache bien des secrets mais il est clairement moins flippant ! C'est certain ! Celui de MBB est beaucoup plus sombre sans aucun doute…

Comment veux-tu que je blâme ta flemmardise quand la mienne est devenue pathologique ? (Bon ok, j'ai visiblement plus de problèmes que ça au niveau du cerveau, au point où ça devient sérieusement clinique mais bon, vaut mieux en rire !)

Ahahah !

Je te comprends tellement très cher chaton ! J'adorais tout simplement Reiner, ma haine envers lui n'a ensuite eu d'égal que l'amour que je lui portais. Il a franchi la limite, m'en bas la nouille qu'il soit limite devenu timbré dans le processus ! Fuck him ! J'aime beaucoup Annie aussi et Berthold…ben non, je ne l'aime pas ! Pour ce qui est de si oui ou non ils sont des traitres dans mon histoire, je laisse planer le doute (bien qu'il soit plus que raisonnable de se dire que oui !)

Oh ! Avec le temps vous avez bien appris à me connaitre ! Il y a en effet des chances que vous revoyez cette nana a un moment ou un autre ! (rire gêné) Vous verrez bien quand ! Mais effectivement, n'allez pas de suite la mettre dans la case des méchants ! N'importe qui aurait pris ses jambes à son cou face à un Levi courroucé et dans une humeur de merde !

Léo ! My love ! Mon petit choupinou ! Je l'adore ! Encore plus que Taylor ! (Love sur mes Persos Originaux ! Ils dépassent toujours mes attentes ces petits cons !) Oh oui ! Le titre de ton histoire serait parfait !

Oooh ! Mais naaan ! Mon Léo n'ait qu'un pauvre et brave Fanboy ! Levi ne tape pas dans le lycéen prépubère ! Même si par coincidence, Eren était un ado prépubère…Un gros pervers aussi, donc ça attenu la chose !

Le dialogue des divers endroits de l'appart qui compare leur expérience était juste mortel ! Merci pour ce gros moment de délire (et de rire !) J'en ai bien besoin en ce moment ! Ca change des résultats médicaux qui me sont arrivés en pleine poire jeudi dernier… Continue surtout à m'apporter de la joie !

Tu as raison pour les discussions Eld/Eren, il ne vient même pas une seconde à l'esprit d'Eren qu'Eld ait pu tout cramer ! Le pauvre petiot ! (Rire) Ou alors il refuse à son tour de voir la vérité en face mais se doute bien qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Zeke est en effet un sacré monstre et un salopard. Mais tout comme je l'ai dis, il n'est pas un imbattable et ce n'est même pas l'ennemi principal de l'histoire ! (ET PUIS MERDE ALORS, QU'EST-CE QUE JE PEUX LE HAIR CE TYPE !) Du coup sache que toutes tes propositions de mort, lente et douloureuse ont été prise en compte ! (Je jubile d'avance)

(Sifflote) Je ne vais pas te spoiler la suite mais à ta place, je garderais en thèse l'hypothèse Zeke/Jaeger….

Merci pour le cauchemar ! Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup-là ! Mais j'ai travaillé le truc et espéré que ça passe…Je suis comme toi level imagination, c'est pour ça qu'en général j'essaie d'esquiver les SnK, Tokyo Ghoul et autres trucs horribles. MAIS QUE JE FINIS TOUJOURS PAR M'Y ACCROCHER COMME UNE SANGSUE A UNE POCHE DE SANG ! (Ne pas chercher ma logique !)

J'espère qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas déçu tes attentes quant à la rencontre entre Eren et Zeke c'était un passage très dur pour moi, parce que je m'étais déjà bien mis la pression ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas terminé, il reste encore un chapitre entier avec l'After…(Ne me tuez pas)

La relation d'Eren et Levi est une putain d'épée à double tranchant. Elle peut être une faiblesse ou alors les rendre plus fort. Ils sont au tournant, l'heure de vérité à sonnée. Vont-ils en ressortir plus forts ou alors être détruits ?

Je te remercie pour tous les compliments, j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux quand j'écris pour vous captiver, vous toucher, vous faire ressentir des choses. Quand je lis des commentaires comme le tien qui me prouve que je n'y travaille pas pour rien, je suis aux anges ! Donc merci beaucoup (courbette)

Tu sais quoi ? Je ne donne pas de playlist mais il est quasiment impossible pour moi d'écrire sans musique. Chacun de mes chapitres est écrit avec une playlist spécifique ou parfois la même musique en boucle ! Alors le fait que tu écoutes en lisant est juste au top ! Ravis que les moments coincident. En ce moment, pour écrire ce passage, j'ai écouté en boucle New Rules de Dua Lipa…en boucle, j'en suis presque devenue folle…(enfin plus folle que je ne le suis déjà !)

Je compte faire de tes rêve une réalité ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la scène de twerk risque d'arriver bien plus vite que tu ne le crois…(Ce qui sous insinue qu'il y a une chance qu'Eren s'en sorte ! Alors pas tapé !)

Merci aussi pour le soutien, pour tout avouer, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes persos qui sont venus s'ajouter à mon déménagement. Je suis malade (pas de panique, enfin je crois) et j'évitais de voir la vérité en face ou même de faire les examens qui s'imposaient par peur qu'on découvre vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi. Du coup quand j'ai enfin sauté le pas et qu'effectivement, la maladie était présente je…j'ai clairement sombré. Et je ne sais toujours pas à vrai dire si je me sens mieux ou non. Je pense que non.

L'important maintenant c'est de faire ce qu'il faut pour guérir et croiser les doigts pour que ce soit moins grave que ça ne sonne.

Vos commentaires m'ont permis de tenir le coup et de me sentir soutenue à des moments innoportuns mais toujours magique. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! De rester là, à mes côtés malgré le temps d'attente et l'irrégularité soudaine de mes postes. (S'incline)

A très très vite et plein de love mon chaton hystérique d'amour !

 **SleepyPie**

 **Chapitre 9**

Nooon, ne pleure paaas ! Tout va bien se passer ! (Du moins, il n'est pas totalement stupide de garder la foi ?) Bien entendu que je n'ai pas conscience de ce que je fais subir à ta santé mentale ! Je ne sais même plus prendre soin de la mienne ! (rire gras) Je m'excuse ? (Ton incertain)

Comment ne pas avoir un très mauvais pressentiment dans ce cas de figure ? Une idée qui vient d'Eren ne peut pas être sûre…MAIS je réfute la présence de ma photo dans le dico ! Je veux dire, je suis clairement pas si sadique que ça ! (qui y croit ?) Il y a des moments de bonheur aussi ! Et puis, Isayama me bat à plate couture !

Je partage par contre ton envie de voir Zeke souffrir jusqu'au bout….j'ai bien l'intention de lui réserver un sort spécial….(regard noir parfaitement crédible)

J'aime l'Escadron ! Je les adore ! Je les ai vraiment trop bossé dans cette histoire…je sens que je vais souffrir plus tard….je ne sais pas comment fait Isayama pour systématiquement zigouiller ses personnages, il doit forcément les détestés dans le fond….

Moments cute entre Levi et Eren = Répit et récré pour le petit cœur meurtri d'Easyan…

Sans le bon gros cauchemar, on ne serait plus dans MBB saison 2, non ? (rire sombre) Creepy, c'est le mot juste. Je suis nulle pour créer l'angoisse ou les trucs d'horreur…

Levi vulnérable = fangirl en crise. C'était un pari risqué mais nécessaire ! Levi badasse reviendra très bientôt en force ! Je suis plutôt contente que ma tentative t'ait plu ! (Les sentiments dégoulinants, c'est si dur à ne pas rendre vomitif !)

Zeke vs Eren, un moment de vérité pour moi, un passage difficile à écrire…je vais essayer d'assurer ! (sueurs froides)

J'ai hâte de te relire ! Hâte d'enfin partager avec vous à nouveau !

Tu n'en auras jamais trop dit ! Trop contente de te lire !

A très vite !

Ps : C'est une honte de yaoiste, donc totalement valeureuse. Un pan de vérité est tombé pour la gloire du yaoi, tu es une excellente soldate ! Ta grand-mère devrait comprendre ! (éclate de rire)

Ps 2 : Oh oui ! Moi aussi j'aime le fait qu'ils se parlent de plus en plus ! Ca leur donne un petit côté comique et complice ! J'adore !

Ps 3 : Un Lemon. Je l'attends aussi ce fucking Lemon ! Je vais devoir le bosser à fond qu'il soit à la hauteur ! Pardon de vous frustrer !

Ps 4 : Ahahahahahahhaha, oui la console ! (Nous avons un humour pourri, nous devrions avoir honte de nous !) Moi ? Tuer des persos ? Non pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

Ps 5 : J'aime mes chatons, et tu en fais partie, donc je t'aime ! (Déclaration par A + B)

Ps 6 : Record batttuuuuu ! Félicitations !

 **Lolita**

 **Chapitre 9**

Merci pour le commentaire !

Mon côté fleur bleue à également bien vibrer pendant cette fin de chapitre ! J'ai essayé de le garder sous contrôle !

Je suis ravie si mes histoires te plaisent ! Et encore plus contente à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau te lire très bientôt ! 7

* * *

Plein de love sur vous!

Easyan


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Bouh !**_

 _ **Bon, eh bien à deux heures près j'étais dans les délais! Pardon pour toutes celles qui ont impatiemment attendu la suite hier soir et qui ont été déçu.**_

 _ **J'avais complètement zappé mon rendez-vous chez le cardiologue, ceci entraînant cela, j'ai fini dépassé par le temps. Quelqu'un saurait pourquoi TOUS LES MEDECINS SONT SYSTEMATIQUEMENT EN RETARD?!**_

 ** _Bref, après ce 3615 ma life complètement inintéressant, entrons dans le vif du sujet!_**

 ** _Votre soutien, votre sollicitude et la quantité impressionnante de gentils mots que j'ai reçu m'ont limite fait verser une larme (Je ne pleure pas souvent, voire jamais, vous avez failli accomplir un miracle) Et c'est la larmichette à l'oeil que je vous fait plein de poutous et que je remercie du fond du coeur! Cette année n'aura VRAIMENT pas été facile. Entre les soucis de ma mère puis les miens, j'ai l'impression que je suis un peu dans le creux de la vague en ce moment..._**

 ** _Merci à vous de me maintenir la tête à la surface! (courbette)_**

 ** _Hum hum, suite à cette séquence émotion qui me rend toute chose, passons à la phase pratique!_**

 ** _\- Vous, chatons inscrits sur le site! Ai-je déjà répondu à vos commentaires sur le chapitre 10? Dites moi oui ou non en commentaire s'il vous plait! (Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais les Guest chapitre 10 en dessous de ce chapitre mais il est TELLEMENT ENORME qu'au final il m'a pris un temps fou! Et que je n'ai pas pu terminer mes réponses pour les coller à la suite...J'y reviendrais avec le chapitre suivant ou mieux encore avec l'OS que je dois dédié a Nessa!)_**

\- **Prochaine publication Mercredi soir si tout va bien! Il y a aura la réponse aux commentaires qui concernent le chapitre 10 (Lauel je ne t'ai pas oublié je t'assure!) L'OS de NessaOne Chan! Et si j'y arrive un chapitre de Sygma! Si le chapitre de Sygma n'arrive pas ce mercredi, je redonnerais une date dans le courant de la semaine! (Genre, Samedi très certainement!)**

 **Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien sans faille!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_ **:** _ **Game Over**_

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options.

Bien qu'il se sente déjà guérir, les balles explosives contenues dans l'arme de sa victime rendaient le processus plus difficile qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Sa chair tentait de se refermer malgré la présence de corps étranger dans son organisme. La douleur ne s'estompait pas et son sang coulait à flot.

Zeke retint à grande peine le rire hystérique qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Une fois n'était pas coutume. Et il n'était pas assez mauvais joueur pour ne pas l'admettre. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il avait commis une erreur magistrale et il en payait le prix. Son erreur ? Se tromper sur l'identité de l'ennemi. Jusque-là Levi Ackermann et son légendaire Escadron l'avaient affronté et ils avaient échoué à chaque fois. Zeke n'avait eu aucune raison de se méfier d'eux, quoiqu'ils tentent d'inventer pour le coincer, c'était voué à l'échec. Il n'exagérait en rien lorsqu'il disait que Levi et lui, ils étaient faits de la même pâte. Levi Ackermann était l'exemple parfait du bon soldat. Et les méthodes qu'il mettait en œuvre pour protéger ses ex et capturer Zeke, bien que mieux exécutées qu'on aurait jamais pu en rêver, n'avaient absolument rien d'originales.

Deviner la prochaine action du Caporal et agir en conséquence avait été un jeu d'enfant.

La seule raison pour laquelle Zeke se retrouvait actuellement blessé, au volant d'une voiture blindée alors que ses hommes, dans un autre véhicule lancé à toute allure qui le suivait de près, affrontaient en tirs croisés à la vue et au su de tous, les Brigadiers Ailés c'était parce qu'Erwin Smith, le grand et l'unique Commandant, avait tout à coup décidé de venir fausser les règles du jeu.

Zeke et Levi étaient censés s'affronter dans leur coin.

Sans intervention extérieure.

Ce n'était pas une règle tacite, juste une évidence.

De son côté, Zeke agissait en solitaire, sans l'aide de ses supérieurs ou même de ses subordonnés. Il n'avait jamais reçu l'ordre de s'attaquer à l'Escadron des Ailes de la Liberté et encore moins au très controversé Caporal Ackermann. Le soldat le plus puissant de Paradiz. Eurybie, Céos et Japet étaient ceux à qui incombait la lourde tâche d'abattre l'ennemi ailé, de faire chuter l'Olympe au profit des Titans.

Seulement voilà, il était bien plus dur d'ignorer Levi Ackermann que Zeke ne l'avait prévu.

Beaucoup plus difficile.

Après l'interview donnée par le Caporal, annonçant fièrement au monde ce que Zeke avait passé les dernières années à dissimuler au public, à savoir l'existence tangible du gang des Titans et leur implication dans les hautes sphères du crime organisée… le jour même où cette fichue Brigade réduisait à néant l'un des partenariats les plus importants et fructueux de l'Organisation...Zeke n'avait tout simplement plus eu la force d'ignorer son impulsion.

Levi Ackermann était une épine dans le pied.

Une horrible épine, à l'origine d'une monstrueuse gangrène…

Zeke ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de se libérer de l'étrange fascination qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le Caporal...et c'était très exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait entrepris cette vendetta. Tout d'abord en assassinant Jenny puis Kate. Il avait traité le feu, par le feu. La haine, par la haine.

Levi avait été le fils adoptif de Karla.

Levi avait vécu à ses côtés.

Il avait profité de sa gentillesse, de ses sourires…

Levi avait lui aussi été l'une des victimes de cette vipère manipulatrice et vile.

Non seulement le Caporal se mettait en travers de sa route mais en plus, il était l'une des dernières choses au monde à le lier à cette femme. Comment Zeke aurait-il pu laisser passer l'occasion de se mesurer à son ' _frère d'infortune_ ' ? C'était bien trop tentant...alors il avait cédé à la tentation et décidé de s'attaquer à Levi de la seule manière qui puisse non seulement aider à la cause des Titans mais aussi à satisfaire son désir sanglant.

Il avait entrepris de tuer les femmes qui avaient le plus comptées pour Levi.

La découverte de l'existence d'Angel avait été une agréable surprise. Un bonus. L'enjeu était devenu légèrement plus important. Mais Zeke avait pensé que dans le fond, la mort de quelques femmes lambda, dans le grand dessein des choses, n'avaient absolument aucune importance. Et que ses actions ne risquaient en aucun cas de lui attirer les foudres du Commandant Smith. Leur petite lutte n'avait aucune chance d'avoir la moindre répercussion sur l'Organisation. Au contraire, Zeke étant parfaitement au courant des projets des Titans en ce qui concernait Levi Ackermann, sa victoire prochaine ne pourrait qu'accélérer le processus.

Les dés étaient jetés et la partir gagné d'avance pour Zeke.

Soit Angel mourrait à la fin de ses mains, enclenchant l'autodestruction du Caporal. Soit elle en réchappait de justesse parce que Levi aurait choisi d'outre-passer les lois qu'il était pourtant censé défendre au péril de sa vie. C'était une limite, une barrière très finie avec laquelle le Caporal flirtait sans arrêt mais qu'une fois franchie, il serait incapable de traverser en sens inverse. La survie de Florine Ester signifiait d'une façon ou d'une autre la mort du Caporal Ackermann. Et dans tous les cas, cet affrontement s'achevait sur la victoire de Zeke et par extension, celle des Titans.

Erwin Smith aurait dû être largement trop occupé pour se préoccuper en personne de la petite vendetta dont était victime son pion.

Zeke poussa un juron et entama un virage de dernière minute. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il était primordial qu'il sème non seulement ses poursuivants Brigadiers mais ses alliés d'infortune. Des hommes qui déjà, n'avaient plus aucune utilité pour l'Organisation et étaient dès le départ voués à être sacrifiés. Zeke n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à sauver ou aider ces vulgaires brigands de ruelles. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait au départ, c'était des exécutants afin de voir aboutir son plan. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils représentaient. Ils n'appartenaient plus à personne, n'avaient plus aucun avenir.

Zeke s'était contenté de débusquer et réunir tous les laisser pour compte des différents gangs qu'avaient anéanti la Brigade d'Intervention. Les hommes en fuite de Gioni, le Renard ou encore des Marchands de Sable. Des individus égarés, sans le sou, sans nulle part où se cacher, sans options, acculés et consumés par un fort désir de vengeance envers leur ennemi commun. L'Escadron du Caporal…

Les rallier à sa cause avait été un jeu d'enfant…

Tout se serait passer comme prévu, sans l'intervention du Commandant…

…Erwin Smith était un adversaire monstrueux.

A la lumière des derniers évènements, Zeke en venait même à douter que le plan si soigneusement mis en place par ses supérieurs puisse suffir à faire tomber un tel monstre… Non seulement le Commandant avait décidé de protéger son meilleur soldat mais en plus, si Zeke voyait clair dans son jeu, il allait réussir à rendre Levi Ackermann encore plus déterminé et plus fort qu'avant toute cette mésaventure. Zeke lui-même peinait à le croire mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'autres solutions. S'il tentait vraiment de comprendre comment et pourquoi, les choses avaient pu lui échapper, une seule réponse lui venait. Zeke avait rarement rencontré d'individu de la trempe de Smith, d'homme aussi déterminé, retord et apathique…à tel point que ses propres hommes n'en deviennent plus que des pions sur un échiquier gigantesque…

Si Zeke qui pourtant le connaissait à peine, n'arrivait pas y croire, Levi Ackermann n'y verrait que du feu…La vérité était terrible, la vérité était si merveilleusement terrible, que personne ne la croirait alors qu'elle sautait aux yeux.

Erwin Smith avait choisi de sacrifier _Angel_.

Il l'avait sciemment laissée mourir des mains de Zeke afin d'en faire une martyre.

Zeke ignorait comment le Commandant avait pu savoir qu'il saurait différencier la doublure de la vraie Florine Ester, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Smith s'était attendu à ce qu'il parvienne à démêler le vrai du faux. Comment Zeke pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Tout simplement parce que rien n'aurait pu être plus clair au moment où son regard avait croisé celui, glaciale et tranchant, d'Erwin Smith alors que celui-ci se tenait, bien en vue, aux côtés du sniper qui avait logé une balle dans l'avant-bras de Zeke avant qu'il ne puisse exploser la cervelle du cadavre d'Ester.

Tout concordait, tout prenait sens, à partir du moment où on acceptait de croire que le Commandant avait lui aussi souhaité la mort d'Angel.

Non seulement Smith n'était intervenu qu'après qu'elle fût arriver aux mains de l'ennemi mais en plus, il avait pris la peine de l'armer et probablement de l'entraîner au tir. Un minimum. Même si la mannequine s'était contentée de vider ses balles sur lui, force était de constater qu'elle n'était en rien gênée par le recul de son revolver et que sa posture avait été impeccable… Zeke n'avait aucun mal à se l'imaginer, le Commandant susurrant à l'oreille de sa brebis sacrifiée qu'au moins, elle parviendrait à aider son compagnon si elle réussissait à abattre son adversaire…

Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son éclat de rire.

Smith était vraiment un homme dangereux.

Déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il n'entendait plus le vacarme des tirs, les cris de la foule paniquée ou même les sirènes des véhicules de la Brigade. Il savait cependant qu'il ne devait surtout pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Les éclats de plombs continuaient de lui percer occasionnellement un organe et il n'était pas certain que ses capacités de régénération cellulaire lui permettent de continuer à renouveler sa réserve de sang plus vite qu'il n'en perdait. Le pire, ce serait de s'évanouir au volant.

Sans perdre une seconde, Zeke prit la décision qui s'imposait. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'il habitait depuis quelques mois.

Une fois la résidence en vue, il se dirigea vers le parking en sous-sol, gara son véhicule blindé à tout hasard sur un emplacement libre et entreprit presque aussitôt de monter dans les étages. Il devait à peine être midi, l'ascenseur était libre et bien heureusement, il ne croisa aucun voisin sur son chemin. Il se hâta d'ouvrir sa porte et s'engouffra dans son appartement. La décoration était sommaire, presque comme montée en kit. Ce qu'elle était très certainement. Zeke ne perdit pas plus de temps et prit la direction de sa salle de bain tout en se débarrassant des vêtements poisseux qui recouvrait son corps.

Une fois confronté au miroir, il évalua d'un œil critique l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait tiré avec un glock. Dix impacts, nets, se dessinaient sur la peau de Zeke alors qu'il jurait entre ses dents. Au-delà du fait qu'il la maudissait actuellement de toutes ses forces, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était légèrement envieux des méthodes d'entraînement de la Brigade Ailée. Comment Smith s'était débrouillé pour aussi bien formée Florine Ester en si peu de temps ? Certes, elle était très proche de lui au départ, mais de là à ne louper aucun tir… Zeke fit taire la pointe d'admiration qui lui chatouillait l'esprit. Il entreprit de soigner ses blessures aussi bien que possible.

Les impacts étaient disséminés sur toute la surface de son abdomen, une plus grande quantité se trouvait logée dans son sternum. La toute première balle lui avait de peu effleurer un point vital… Florine Ester avait raté sa vocation de tireuse d'élite. Zeke tenta de se sentir soulagée au souvenir de son corps, se vidant de son sang, étendu sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, de son regard si flamboyant, éteint et vitreux… Angel avait été à la hauteur de toutes ses attentes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ou supplié comme l'avait Jenny. Même une fois certaine de sa mort prochaine et acculée, elle avait continué jusqu'au dernier instant de croire de tout son cœur que Levi ou un autre membre de la Brigade viendrait la sauver ou la venger…

Karla avait-elle eu la moindre pensé pour Grisha au moment de sa mort ?

A peine la question lui eut-elle effleurée l'esprit que Zeke sentit un grondement lui remonter le long de la gorge. Les plaies qu'il tentait de désinfecter se refermèrent d'un coup, ses capacités se retrouvant booster par l'effleurement de la Bête à la surface de son humanité. Zeke s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo et tenta de se calmer. D'ordinaire, il avait une excellente maîtrise de son Shift, mais Karla avait toujours eu le pouvoir de faire ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se recentra. Bien. Tout allait bien. Erwin avait remporté, d'une certaine façon, cette manche. Mais il était loin de gagner la guerre. Il était même loin de deviner ce qui allait, très bientôt lui tomber dessus.

Au final, Angel était morte. Levi n'avait plus rien d'autre pour le retenir. Aucune attache émotionnelle ou psychique assez forte pour l'empêcher de basculer en temps voulu, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Avec la mort de Florine Ester, les limites du Caporal redevenaient floues et friables. Zeke n'avait pas tout perdu dans cette affaire. Certainement pas. De plus, les déchets ayant réussi à échapper à la vigilance des Brigades n'allaient plus faire du grabuge dans le coin et les Brigadiers allaient enfin arrêter de les traquer dans la zone d'influence des Titans…

Zeke prit une douche pour se détendre.

Il savait qu'il devait quitter les lieux et vite. Il devait à nouveau faire profil bas. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à attendre qu'on lui demande d'agir. Chronos allait très probablement lui taper sur les doigts lors de leur prochaine visio-conférence. Mais ça n'irait jamais loin, ça n'allait jamais loin. Quoiqu'en pensent ou en disent les autres Titans, contrairement à eux, Zeke, lui, ne portait pas une fonction ou un nom spécial. Chronos savait qu'il était bien plus précieux qu'aucun d'entre eux.

Zeke était celui à qui à la fin, tout reviendrait.

Cette défaite partielle allait tout simplement lui fournir l'expérience nécessaire pour obtenir une victoire sans équivoque lors de son prochain affrontement contre Erwin Smith. Douché et détendu, il enfila un costume neuf et se dirigea avec nonchalance vers la cuisine. Guérir demandait une quantité non négligeable d'énergie. Il devait se nourrir s'il voulait rester fonctionnel. Il réchauffa les restes d'un plat qui datait de quelques jours, l'esprit dans le vague, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers évènements, au moment où il aurait pu ou dû se douter que quelque chose clochait…

Ce ne fut que deux heures après avoir échappé à ses poursuivants que Zeke pensa à allumer la télévision.

Il zappa directement sur la chaîne info. Comme il s'y attendait, la course poursuite qui s'était achevée en plein cœur de la capitale faisait les gros titres :« …nous savons de sources sûres qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. Les sbires en fuite des gangs arrêtés ces dernières années par la Brigade d'Intervention auraient décidé de se regrouper avant de kidnapper puis assassiner la compagne du Caporal Ackermann.

\- Effectivement Crawford, nos journalistes ont d'ailleurs pu obtenir quelques images du moment où les secours ont évacué le corps sans vie de ladite compagne. Nos sources ont également confirmé le scoop de l'année puisque l'identité de celle-ci nous a aussi été révélé. Il s'agissait en réalité de Florine Ester, l'une des top modèles les plus en vogue du moment…

\- Des affrontements auraient éclatés à Heaven au moment où la Brigade aurait tenté d'aider Ester à quitter la ville pour la mettre en sécurité. Elle serait décédée pendant l'agitation après être tombée aux mains de l'ennemi…

\- Les Brigadiers auraient immédiatement pris en chasse les quelques criminels qui ont tenté de prendre la fuite…ces derniers ont pris d'assauts l'une des portes du mur magnétique et pénétré à Stohess quand… » Zeke poussa un soupir. Les choses étaient loin de se calmer, très loin même. Au moins, il n'était fait aucune mention des Titans et de leur implication dans l'affaire. La question étant, qu'avait à gagner Erwin Smith en faisant taire cette information ?

« …Déjà presque deux heures et toujours aucun bilan possible. Le nombre de blessés collatéraux s'élèvent pour l'instant à une dizaine. Le montant des dégâts matériels est estimé à… » Zeke détourna la tête, ennuyé. Le fait de ne pas réussir à comprendre pourquoi Erwin faisait taire son implication dans toute cette affaire le dépassait. Bien que l'existence des Titans eût été confirmé par cet idiot d'ambassadeur chinois, jusqu'ici aucune action n'avait pu leur être imputé directement. Le meurtre de Florine, une fille du peuple, une mannequine, innocente, dont le seul crime avait été d'être aimée du héro national, ça aurait dû être l'occasion rêvée pour Smith de conquérir l'avis public et faire valoir, on-ne-sait quelle mesure drastique visant à augmenter les chances de la Brigade d'arrêter leurs ennemis…

…Ce silence était suspect…

Zeke quitta le fauteuil où il s'était installé et fit les cent pas. Ses déambulations le conduisirent sur le petit balcon qui se trouvait au bout de son salon. Il sortit prendre l'air, espérant vaguement qu'un éclair de génie le frapperait. Et là…il vit. Parqués en silence devant la résidence, des véhicules de la Brigades d'Intervention. Au moins six. Des Brigadiers, armés jusqu'aux dents. Et là, dans l'immeuble d'en face, en train de se mettre en place, des snipers. Le cœur battant, il fit demi-tour. Une fois dans la sécurité relative de son appartement, il ferma les rideaux et jura comme il n'avait jamais juré auparavant.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser avant !

Un émetteur !

Cette salope lui avait tiré dessus avec un émetteur !

C'était qui était visé depuis le début. Smith n'aurait pas sacrifié une occasion pareille si ce n'était pour endormir sa vigilance !

En quelques enjambées, il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa salle de bain.

A l'heure actuelle, ils devaient avoir commencé la fouille méthodique de l'immeuble. Ils devaient même avoir placé un cordon de sécurité autour du bâtiment. Zeke ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du miroir mural qui surplombait le lavabo. Il saisit un rasoir, de la mousse à raser et une paire de ciseaux. En quelques minutes, il s'était débarrassé de sa barbe, de sa queue de cheval et s'était rasé l'arrière du crâne. Une fois rincé, il se précipita vers sa cuisine. Il suivit le tuyau d'arriver de gaz des yeux et une fois qu'il fut satisfait, laissa l'énergie du Shift envahir son poing. Un pelage brun lui monta le long du bras, des griffes lui poussèrent au bout des doigts. Il serra le poing et sans perdre une seconde de plus, frappa de toutes ses forces.

Le tuyau éclata sous l'impact.

Le gaz s'échappait de sa prison en sifflant, à une vitesse ahurissante.

Zeke s'écarta, le nez plissé, puis se rendit d'un pas nonchalant vers sa porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, saisit une veste et attendit. L'attente mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. L'émetteur qui se trouvait actuellement à l'intérieur de son corps leur avait permis de le chasser et le retrouver. Mais son intensité ne devait pas être assez forte pour leur permettre de déterminer son étage ou autre. Il n'empêchait que chaque minute fît grimper d'un cran son angoisse. Il s'attendait presque à voir débouler des Brigadiers d'une seconde à l'autre.

Très vite, l'odeur si singulière du gaz de cuisine avait empli l'ensemble du couloir.

Zeke soupira.

Une fois de plus, on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Un briquet à la main, il s'apprêtait à allumer la flamme qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la liberté quand une porte s'ouvrit. C'était un petit garçon, portant un patch anti-fièvre sur le front, encore en pyjama. Il posa sur lui un regard vitreux où demeurait tapie une lueur de curiosité. Sans même hésiter une fraction de seconde de plus. Zeke pressa le pouce contre la roulette en ferraille de son briquet.

Et tout explosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce dont les gens ne parlent jamais lorsqu'ils parlent d'incendie, assez ironiquement, c'est de la chaleur.

C'est une chaleur insupportable. Qui vient chatouiller la peau sur des kilomètres après le brasier. Il y a aussi l'odeur, caractéristique, épicé, qui file la nausée. Et les cris. Une vraie cacophonie de cris, de pleurs et de lamentations. Les résidents de l'immeuble, grâce au ciel, étaient pour la plupart au travail. Des victimes présentes par contre, très peu n'étaient pas blessé ou porté disparu. Une minorité de rescapés avait été secouru à l'arrivée des pompiers. Et dans tout ce capharnaüm, impossible de mettre la main sur Zeke.

Erwin n'était cependant ni naïf, ni dupe.

Il savait que le Titan était d'une façon ou d'une autre responsable de cette explosion. Il savait aussi que l'homme avait dû profiter du chaos pour se glisser dans une ambulance ou autre et que très prochainement, le signal de l'émetteur qu'il portait en lui finirait par s'éteindre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'attendit pas sur les lieux de vérifier l'identité des survivants. Surtout pas sous l'œil des caméras qui déjà alertés par la fusillade de la matinée étaient encore sur le qui-vive.

Accompagné de Mike et de son équipe, Erwin entreprit plutôt de traquer le signal.

A mi-chemin entre l'hôpital et nulle part, une ambulance avait été abandonnée dans une ruelle. A l'intérieur le cadavre d'un petit garçon gravement brûlé et des ambulanciers. Zeke avait dû se faire passer pour le père de l'enfant afin d'échapper à la vigilance des Brigadiers qui vérifiaient sommairement l'apparence des rescapés que l'on sortait des flammes. Dans l'urgence, un petit garçon dans les bras, il n'était pas difficile de réduire à néant la concentration d'un soldat, même le plus aguerri.

Selon les informations que lui transmettait toujours Moblit, Zeke était à nouveau véhiculé et se dirigeait indéniablement hors du mur magnétique. S'il fuyait la capitale et disparaissait dans l'arrière-pays, là où il serait capable de se faire ôter l'émetteur, la partie était terminée… Erwin n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter des conséquences ou même de se recentrer. Il lui fallait mettre ses meilleurs hommes sur le coup. Il lui fallait l'Escadron de Levi.

Sa décision prise, il passa l'ordre de les réunir.

Ils ne trouveraient de repos qu'une fois que Zeke serait enfin hors d'état de nuire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il détestait toujours autant le grésillement caractéristique de l'oreillette.

Pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, il ne l'éteindrait pour rien au monde.

Cette oreillette lui permettait de savoir où en étaient les opérations, à quel stade du plan se trouvait le reste de son Escadron. Cette oreillette allait lui permettre de savoir l'exacte moment où Eren allait _'mourir'_ … « Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas n'est-ce pas ? » Levi détourna les yeux de la vitre qu'il fixait sans la voir. Florine l'observait, la mine grave. « Je sens bien que vous êtes tendus… » Petra tenta de la rassurer : « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de Zeke de nous alors on craint une attaque surprise d'une minute à l'autre… » Florine haussa les sourcils : « Aucun d'entre vous n'a la main posée sur son arme. Vous êtes obnubilés par ce qui se passe dans votre oreillette. Oluo a touché la sienne au moins une dizaine de fois en moins de cinq minutes alors que d'habitude il est le chauffeur le plus prudent que je connaisse… » Petra soupira puis prit un air faussement amusé : « Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir tes conquêtes un peu plus stupides, Caporal ? » Levi serra la mâchoire.

Si Jenny avait été plus bête, elle n'aurait jamais découvert l'identité ou la présence d'autres femmes dans la vie de Levi. Elle n'aurait jamais eu vent de l'existence d'Angel. Si Kate avait été plus naïve et moins vive d'esprit, elle n'aurait pas tenté de s'enfuir pour recouvrer sa liberté, elle aurait été trop effrayée et impressionnée pour ça. Effectivement, Levi ne savait pas les choisir belles et stupides. Il lui fallait un tout pour se sentir satisfait…il était un peu trop tard pour regretter ses choix en matière de femmes…

Florine baissa les yeux : « Elle est en danger, n'est-ce pas ? Ma doublure… » Levi esquissa malgré lui un sourire amer. Elle était si maline qu'elle avait délibérément évité de parler d'Eren en présence des deux Brigadiers inconnus qui les accompagnaient à l'arrière. Petra n'essaya pas de la contredire ou de mentir : « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. » Même si elle n'en paraissait pas le moins du monde convaincue, Florine acquiesça lourdement.

La gare se trouvait à quarante minutes de l'hôtel qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le port à une heure de route. La vraie Florine serait depuis longtemps partie quand enfin l'équipe chargée de l'escorter saurait si oui ou non, Zeke avait mordu à l'hameçon. Du moins, si un comité d'accueil ne venait pas les cueillir dès leur arrivée à la gare…

Levi commençait presque à souhaiter que le plan d'Erwin foire complètement…

Malheureusement (ou heureusement avec du recul) personne ne les attendait à la gare. Il semblait même que les quelques hommes que Zeke aurait pourtant dû laisser en position au cas où, afin d'essayer d'éliminer les deux Florine dans le doute, n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Levi n'avait pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre quel message cet enfoiré avait voulu faire passer. Zeke était le type de monstre qui vous attaquait autant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Il savait que Levi, une fois arrivée à destination et ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de son adversaire, saurait très exactement ce qu'il se passait. Que l'autre Florine courrait un grave danger et qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger.

Levi ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Il serra les dents et les poings. Puis quitta le véhicule avec nonchalance. Pour la forme, ils escortèrent même Florine en maintenant leur position de garde rapprochée. Levi ne vit même pas à quel moment ils atteignirent le point de relai, l'endroit où il était censé faire ses adieux à Florine. Il s'était évertué de toutes ses forces à faire le vide, à ignorer la boule de plus en plus lourde qui lui pesait en travers de la gorge. Il s'était efforcé à tenir le plus éloignée possible toute pensée qui le conduirait à s'imaginer le pire. Il avait ignoré l'urgence qui lui retournait les tripes et lui hurlait d'abandonner la mission afin d'immédiatement se rendre au port d'Heaven et sortir Eren des griffes de ce monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Florine l'enlaça.

La bulle dans laquelle Levi s'était enfermé, avançant de façon mécanique vers la prochaine étape du plan, éclata soudainement. Sans le lâcher, elle lui murmura : « Est-ce que c'est bizarre si j'ai envie de te remercier ? » Interdit, il demeura figé sur place. Florine poursuivit : « Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi. Je sais ce que tu as mis en jeu pour me permettre de m'en tirer… » Incapable de trouver quoi répondre, Levi garda le silence. Il ne servait à rien de la contredire, de lui dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, elle serait mille fois morte des mains de Zeke plutôt qu'il ne risque une seconde de la vie d'Eren. Il était inutile de lui dire qu'Eren était celui qu'elle devait remercier. Inutile aussi de lui avouer qu'Erwin se servait de toute cette situation pour tenter de capturer son premier Titan…

A l'heure actuelle, aucune de ces révélations n'avait d'importance.

Levi déglutit avec difficulté. Son regard glissa sur l'immense horloge murale de la gare. Eren allait arriver au port dans moins de cinq minutes. L'heure de vérité allait très bientôt sonner. _« Les hommes de Z. sont en place. Nos forces sont en place et font mine d'ignorer la présence de l'ennemi… »_ La voix de Moblit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Un courant électrique lui traversa tous les muscles. Levi se raidit. Florine s'écarta, interloquée. Puis elle demanda : « Ca y est ? L'autre convoi a été attaqué ? » Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle pinça les lèvres et pris un air déterminée : « Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu as rempli ta part du contrat. Je suis en sécurité maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te faudra d'ici pour atteindre le port mais… » Levi acquiesça, la nuque raide. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir. Petra salua rapidement Florine : « Tu es quelqu'un de super Flo, j'espère que tu auras une magnifique nouvelle vie. » Oluo ajouta : « Fais en sorte de ne plus jamais nous croiser. » Florine, la larme à l'œil les salua d'un geste de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà d'un pas vif.

Levi venait de s'éloigner, sans un mot, sans même un regard en arrière.

Il quittait sa vie comme il était entré. En douceur, comme un courant d'air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première fois qu'il rouvrit les yeux, Eren se trouvait toujours sur le cargo, baignant dans son propre sang.

La chevelure hirsute d'Hanji lui bouchait la vue et le soleil brillait fort, juste au-dessus de leur tête. La scientifique le tenait fermement dans ses bras et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle l'avait installée sur ses genoux. Non loin, un juron bien senti retentit : « Nom de Dieu ! » Eren, encore un peu groggy, reconnut la voix de Gunther. Soulagé de constater que le Brigadier était encore en vie, du moins assez en vie pour jurer, l'adolescent papillonna. Visiblement, lui aussi était toujours en vie. Gunther s'écria : « Je…je ne m'y ferais jamais… » Il semblait troublé. Hanji pour sa part venait de pousser un cri aux intonations hystériques : « Oh ciel ! Eren ! Ta sclérotique ! Elle est complètement noire ! » Son exclamation eut le don de finir d'éloigner le brouillard de l'inconscience.

Eren, pris de panique, tenta de porter la main à son front.

Jusque-là il avait fait preuve d'une assez grande maîtrise de lui-même pour éviter toute transformation intempestive durant les investigations d'Hanji. Etre criblé de balles demandait un tout autre niveau de contrôle…La scientifique l'arrêta d'un geste et lui écarta les paupières : « Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Combien de couleur vois-tu encore ? Est-ce que tu… » La voix d'Eld surgit de nulle part : « Hanji ! Laisse-le respirer ! » Et à ces morts, le blond écarta sa collègue du passage. Du moins il l'empêcha de continuer à haleter, une lueur folle au fond du regard, penchée au-dessus d'Eren. Vu là où son corps était posé, il était difficile de vraiment éloigné l'adolescent d'Hanji…

Eld expliqua : « Le plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. On est arrivé à temps pour faire déguerpir Zeke et excellente nouvelle, tu résistes visiblement à plus de dix impacts de balles… » Hanji souffla du nez, visiblement contrariée : « Bien sûr qu'il résiste aux balles ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais accepté qu'il se fasse larder de plomb ? Par contre, on ne peut pas dire que ton organisme en soit fan. J'ai dû extraire les balles pour lui permettre de guérir convenablement. Sans mon intervention qui sait jusqu'où ces vilaines cartouches auraient pu aller ! Tu aurais sûrement souffert pendant des mois de lésions internes et d'hémorragies à répétition avant que ton corps, louée soit cette merveille, ne parvienne à les évacuer par voie naturelle… » Eld émit un drôle de son, entre le dégoût et la surprise : « T'es en train de dire qu'au bout d'un moment, Eren aurait fini par chier des balles de plomb ?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes de ce que j'avance mais en effet, je pense que…

\- Zeke… » Eren venait de réussir à articuler. Sa bouche était pâteuse, le goût ferreux de son propre sang lui filait la nausée. Sa gorge était un parchemin et absolument chacun des endroits où il avait été touché par une balle lui semblait sous anesthésie total. Mais au moins, il pouvait parler.

Gunther s'était approché à son tour : « En fuite. Erwin et son équipe le poursuive. Il est accompagné d'une poignée d'hommes. Apparemment il est monté seul dans un véhicule et ses sbires tentent de chasser les Brigadiers en tirant à tout va. Ils n'hésitent pas à faire feu malgré la foule. Moblit nous a reporté qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Stohess. Erwin pense que Zeke compte sacrifier d'une façon ou d'une autre les hommes à sa solde. S'il avait été question qu'ils fuient tous, ils n'auraient très certainement pas été s'enfermer dans l'enceinte du mur magnétique. Zeke doit y avoir une planque. Les hommes à sa solde vont lui servir de leurre, le temps qu'il s'éclipse… » Eren serra les dents et siffla, de plus en plus angoissé à mesure que Gunther lui résumait la situation.

Il était hors de question que cet enflure leur échappe.

Eren était heureux que sa 'mort' ait pu permettre à Florine de s'en sortir en vie, mais il voulait aussi porter un coup fatal au Titan. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette petite victoire. Hanji lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule : « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as réussi à l'atteindre. L'émetteur nous permettra de le traquer. Maintenant, il faut que je te ramène au Labo. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, il te faut une perfusion. Je dois vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien de grave dans ton corps… » Eld s'accroupit et lui tapota l'avant-bras : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te reposer maintenant... » Hanji lui sourit : « On s'occupe de tout. On a même emmené un cadavre de la morgue pour jouer le rôle de Florine ! C'est le premier cadavre admis au rang des M.S ! Tu aurais dû voir son Enfilage… » Et elle éclata de rire. Eld se plaqua une main sur le visage : « Hanji, c'est toujours aussi désagréable de faire équipe avec toi… » Gunther acquiesça en silence.

Eren de son côté commençait à se sentir de plus en plus gelé.

Surement à cause du manque d'hémoglobine. Et il était également de plus en plus fatigué. La seule partie réconfortante de toute cette affaire, c'était de se dire que plus jamais il ne devrait avoir à accepter d'être touché par un tir ennemi. C'était très probablement la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il acceptait sciemment de ne pas durcir sa peau pour éviter les balles…Gunther le souleva du sol avec précaution sous les directives d'Hanji. Avant même qu'ils n'aient quitté le cargo, Eren s'était à nouveau évanoui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La seconde fois où Eren ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans sa chambre au Labo.

Son premier réflexe fut de bouger les orteils. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils remuaient, comme prévu. Son second réflexe fut de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'endroit. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Les peluches qu'on lui avait offert pendant sa convalescence étaient encore là, la disposition de la pièce était restée la même. Une étrange sensation de familiarité lui étreignit le cœur. Cette chambre n'avait pas été remplie que de mauvais souvenirs, pourtant, Eren aurait voulu ne jamais la revoir.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte qui menait à la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Surpris, Eren laissa son regard tomber sur la silhouette musclée de Levi. A peine sorti du bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre en mains pour s'essuyer les cheveux, son regard bleu gris se posa presque immédiatement dans celui d'Eren. Pendant un instant, la scène se figea. Puis d'un bond, Levi traversa la pièce pour venir se planter aux côtés de l'adolescent. La serviette dont il se servait pour se sécher les cheveux avait été abandonner au sol et il avait placé les deux mains autour du visage d'Eren comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, réveillé. Hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard que Levi posait sur lui, l'adolescent en oublia de respirer.

Levi lui caressa les joues de ses pouces avec une tendresse telle qu'Eren eut l'impression de sentir une lame chauffée à blanc lui percer la poitrine. Il se sentait coupable, soulagé et submergé. Coupable, parce qu'il était à l'origine de la détresse fuyante qui troublait l'acier du regard de son compagnon. Soulagé, parce qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir admirer à nouveau son reflet dans l'iris brillante de Levi. Submergé parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été possible de se sentir aussi aimé, protégé et choyé en un seul regard. Il se mit à trembler, sous le coup de l'émotion. Il chercha les mots, les gestes, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Pardon. Pardon de t'avoir fait subir ça.

Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

Je t'aime.

Levi s'approcha doucement, comme pour éviter de le brusquer, comme s'il craignait de le briser et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ni trop long, ni trop court. Juste assez de pression pour s'assurer de la réalité de cette scène mais pas assez pour en ôter toute la tendresse. Eren reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux. « Je suis de retour à la maison… ». La phrase lui avait échappé. C'était une phrase que disait souvent Kenny, quelque chose qui avait tout l'air d'un rituel. Une sorte de trace résiduelle de leur appartenance lointaine au peuple Antyen qu'on appelait Japonais. C'était une formule qu'apparemment, la mère de Levi affectionnait tout particulièrement. Carla avait trouvé cette coutume assez charmante et ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins habitués à dire cette phrase à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une journée à l'extérieur…

Levi s'était figé puis raidi.

Puis soudain tous ses muscles s'étaient détendus. Il avait enlacé Eren, toujours sans le serrer puis avait murmuré : « Bon retour » Alors que ses doigts lui caressaient délicatement les cheveux. Eren soupira d'aise : « C'est un peu plus douloureux que je ne le croyais de mourir… » Levi lui asséna une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Puis il s'écarta et enfin, le charme de l'instant de leur retrouvaille s'estompa. Sans trop cérémonie, alors qu'Eren baragouinait dans sa barbe qu'il comptait vraiment porter plainte pour violence conjugale, Levi se dirigea vers son placard. En quelques instants, il avait enfilé un boxer noir, un t-shirt et un jogging. Eren demanda : « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis dans le coltar ? » Levi répondit : « Deux jours. » Eren jura.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui faudrait autant de temps pour s'en remettre !

Il avait vraiment tout intérêt à partir d'aujourd'hui de dévier les balles plutôt que d'être touché…Levi expliqua : « La Binoclarde dit qu'elle a fait commis une erreur stupide en essayant de te soigner. La perfusion sanguine a ralenti tes capacités de régénération plutôt que de t'aider. Apparemment, ça serait aussi arrivé pendant toute ta période de coma mais comme aucun médecin n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de cesser les perfusions de sang, Hanji n'avait pas encore fait de lien de cause à effet. Le sang humain ne fait pas bon ménage avec les Shifters on dirait… » Eren acquiesça sans rien ajouté. Lui non plus, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il aurait mieux valu le laisser refaire de lui-même ses réserves de sang plutôt que de le perfuser. L'erreur d'Hanji était largement pardonnable…

Eren fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que Zeke… » Il avait à peine commencé sa phrase que Levi l'avait interrompu d'un ricanement mi- amusé, mi- exaspéré : « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller après deux jours d'inconscience, parce que t'as été criblé de balles mais la première chose que tu demandes… » Eren rougit et se racla la gorge : « Armin et Mikasa sont…

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que t'es en mission spéciale avec mon équipe, on n'allait pas tout à coup leur annoncer que tu t'étais fait trouer par psychopathe pendant une intervention parce que t'avais eu l'idée de génie de mourir à la place d'une de mes ex… » Eren marqua une pause. Dit comme ça, ce n'était effectivement pas une nouvelle facile à annoncer…

Levi continua sur sa lancée : « Alors on ne leur a simplement rien dit. Et on a croisé les doigts pour que tu ne nous fasses pas le coup de dormir encore une fois six ans ou plus… » Eren se tritura les doigts et grimaça : « Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur et de…

\- T'es revenu. » Il y eut un silence. Levi s'était saisi d'un des fauteuils et l'avait trainé jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir au plus proche d'Eren. Son regard ennuyé brillait d'une lueur toujours aussi tendre. Il répéta : « T'es revenu. Alors on va simplement faire comme si ton retard de deux jours n'existait pas. » Eren esquissa un sourire contrit : « Pardon patron. On va dire que j'ai pris mes congés en avance…

-Oui, ben sache que c'était tes congés annuels. Alors la prochaine fois que t'as une foutue idée suicidaire à la con, souviens-toi bien que t'as plus une seule seconde de Congés Coma à faire valoir. J'aurais tous les droits de te réveiller à la dure pour t'y replonger moi-même à coup de pieds dans le cul… » Les lèvres d'Eren se fendirent d'un sourire taquin : « Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver plus inventif comme idée pour mettre à mal mon derrière… » Le rire qui échappa à Levi cette fois-ci n'avait rien de forcé ou retenu. C'était un éclat de joie qui semblait même avoir surpris celui de qui il émanait. Eren se retrouva à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était parvenu à faire rire Levi, mais à chaque fois, c'était une victoire.

Sa poitrine s'emplit d'un sentiment chaud et suffoquant.

« Je t'aime. » Les mots lui étaient venus si naturellement et avec une telle force, qu'Eren n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les laisser prendre leur envol. Le rire de Levi lui mourut dans la gorge. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, s'empourpra, détourna la tête et gronda : « Morveux pervers et tordu. » Eren souriait toujours lorsqu'il rétorqua : « Peut-être, mais je suis _ton morveux pervers et tordu_. Allez, dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Et si je te racontais plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton mini coma Aurore ? » Eren geignit : « Sérieux Levi ? La Belle au Bois Dormant ? Et puis comment t'oses repousser ma déclaration d'amour en te servant de ma curiosité ?! Je croyais qu'on devait plus communiquer toi et moi…

\- Continue de me faire chier et tu vas finir par communiquer avec le vide. Je suis crevé, je mérite un peu de repos et t'entendre geindre me met les nerfs à vif…

\- Tu es un handicapé sentimental. Il te suffisait de dire moi aussi, tu sais…

-… » Levi se redressa et Eren, effaré s'écria : « T'es sérieux ? Tu t'en vas ?! Levi, attends, je déconnais ! Tu n'es pas obligé de… » Levi appuya sur l'interrupteur de la pièce et d'un coup, Eren se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Levi ricana : « On n'est pas tous nyctalope ici… » Eren rougit, plus agacé qu'amusé et pinça les lèvres. Levi vint s'installer à nouveau à ses côtés, croisa les bras sur son torse et demanda : « Eh bien quoi ? Tu avais peur que je m'en aille ? Je croyais qu'on était censé communiquer davantage toi et moi…

\- T'es qu'un vieux con cynique…

\- Ton _vieux con cynique_ …

\- Je te déteste !

\- Je t'aime. » Eren écarquilla les yeux et rougit de plus belle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à la façon d'une carpe tandis que son rythme cardiaque partait en vrille. Levi esquissa un sourire retord. Eren saisit l'un des cousins qui se trouvait dans son dos pour lui asséner un vif coup d'oreiller en pleine tête. Par réflexe, Levi stoppa son attaque. Eren fulmina de plus bel : « Je te déteste vraiment !

\- Je t'ai juste fait goûter à ta propre médecine…pas ma faute si la pilule passe mal…

\- Tu…tu ! T'es affreux !

\- Tu le savais déjà…et pourtant…

\- Tu n'es pas censé utiliser un 'Je t'aime' comme arme de riposte ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

\- T'as l'air d'être un expert en la matière…

\- Non je…c'est juste que… » Eren agita la tête, incapable de défendre sa position. Il savait déjà que Levi avait remporté la bataille. Et comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait même pas à en être pleinement frustré, pas alors qu'il émanait de son compagnon une telle aura de joie et de sérénité. Pas alors qu'Eren avait l'impression de baigné dans une douce bulle de bien-être et de familiarité. Levi lui avait fait confiance et Eren avait tenu sa promesse. Il était revenu. A partir de maintenant, leur relation allait enfin pouvoir évoluer, ils allaient pouvoir apprendre à se faire confiance, totalement. En tant qu'égaux.

Levi commença soudain à exposer la situation : « La mort de Florine fait les gros titres. On l'a enterrée aujourd'hui. En deuxième page on ne parle que de la Fusillade de Stohess. Certains sont d'avis que le Brigade d'Intervention avait ses torts dans toute cette affaire, qu'elle est plus ou moins responsable des blessés et des morts qui ont pu survenir à l'intérieur du mur magnétique pendant la fuite du groupe criminel qui a tenté de nous échapper. En gros, on nous reproche d'avoir voulu laver notre linge sale en public et de ne pas avoir su le faire discrètement mais plutôt au détriment d'honnêtes citoyens. Si tu veux mon avis, ce qui leur fait vraiment chier, c'est que pour une fois la violence et la crasse d'Heaven est venue s'attaquer à la fine fleur du pays. Les riches nantis n'aiment pas se sentir autrement qu'en sécurité et bien au-dessus de la masse. » Eren pouffa d'un rire sans joie. Il refusait de s'appesantir sur la question.

Levi poursuivit : « D'autres encore sont plutôt étonnés qu'un tel incident ne se soit pas produit auparavant. Et il félicite la réactivité de nos équipes, me plaigne et ont pitié de moi. Le pauvre Caporal qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie parce qu'il ne faisait que son job. Eld est d'avis que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je n'obtienne ma statue géante au milieu d'un rond-point de Stohess. Moi, je pense plutôt qu'on va m'ériger une vraie tour commémorative en plein centre-ville… » Eren pouffa : « Ça va les chevilles ? » Levi laissa un vague sourire lui flotter sur les lèvres avant de continuer : « Zeke avait été acculé dans la résidence qu'il utilisait visiblement pour vivre pépère à la vue et au sus de tous, en plein Stohess. Il a dû découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il avait été suivi alors…il a fait péter tout l'étage de son immeuble… » Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Zeke avait fait quoi ?

Levi soupira : « Ce psychopathe s'est servi du corps blessé du fils de son voisin pour déjouer la vigilance des Brigadiers qui tentaient de le reconnaitre parmi la foule de rescapés. Il a tué les ambulanciers et abandonné le gamin à une mort certaine avant de mettre les voiles. Erwin, Mike et le reste de leur équipe lui ont collé au cul aussi discrètement que possible… Monosourcil nous a appelé à la rescousse. On l'a pris en chasse. Il devait savoir qu'on le suivait, mais il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il nous a conduit hors d'Heaven, dans un petit village limitrophe que les riches bobos adorent utiliser pour partir en Cure de ressourcement. Apparemment, tout le personnel ainsi que la majorité des villageois étaient des membres fervents de la secte d'Atlas… On s'est fait accueillir comme il se doit. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à en découdre. On aurait même dit qu'ils étaient ravis de crever sous nos tirs…Zeke ou leur chef religieux ont dû leur promettre va savoir quelle place aux côtés des Saints s'ils mouraient en combattant l'ennemi … » Eren sentit comme une pierre lui tomber sur l'estomac.

La connexion entre Zeke et la secte d'Atlas n'était plus à prouver.

Ils ignoraient encore quel lien il existait, s'il en existait un, entre les Titans et la Secte mais, il était de plus en plus indéniable. Levi termina son récit : « Zeke s'est servi du matériel médical du centre de soin pour ôter toutes les éclats et l'émetteur de son corps. Il s'est installé dans une IRM et a laissé la machine extraire les métaux sans broncher. On a retrouvé de son sang dans la machine mais c'est le seul indice qu'il nous a laissé. Il s'est fait la malle pendant que tous les villageois crevaient à sa place. » Eren jura. Puis leva les yeux au ciel, tentant malgré lui de dissimuler à Levi l'apparence que ses yeux devaient avoir. Il sentait l'inimitable picotement qui lui brûlait les prunelles, il savait qu'il avait le blanc des yeux complètement noirci.

Pendant un moment, Levi laissa retomber le silence.

Eren ferma les yeux, le cœur battant.

Il avait tort. Tort de continuer à se cacher. Levi lui avait fait confiance. Eren était revenu. Ils tentaient tous les deux de construire quelque chose de plus stable, de durable. Eren voulait que Levi le considère comme son égal. Un adulte assumait de dire la vérité à son partenaire. Surtout quand cette vérité était aussi lourde à porter que celle qu'Eren dissimulait. Il devait lui révéler son apparence, lui dire le nom de son espèce, tout lui expliquer de A à Z. Il le lui devait.

Eren rouvrit les yeux et empli d'une détermination nouvelle, il posa le regard sur Levi : « Il faut qu'on parle. » Levi resta silencieux. Eren prit son courage à deux mains et souffla : « J'ai des choses à te dire à mon sujet… » Levi acquiesça, sans rien ajouter. Eren continua : « Ça a un rapport avec 'mes pouvoirs' et je… » Les mots étaient bien plus durs à sortir qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Surtout pas après les épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser tous les deux… Levi lui posa une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras : « Ne t'en fais pas. T'auras tout le temps de me le dire une fois que tu seras sorti d'ici. La Binoclarde viendra te faire un exam de routine demain matin, ensuite on ira rendre notre rapport à Monosourcil et là… » Il frotta doucement la peau d'Eren : « …là tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux. Chez nous. Au calme. C'est fini… » Levi se retint de dire 'pour l'instant' mais ils étaient tous les deux conscients du caractère provisoire de cette victoire.

Zeke était en fuite, pas mort. Et bien qu'il ait perdu beaucoup d'hommes dans le processus et une bonne quantité d'amour propre, il ne pourrait pas venir crier vengeance aussi vite. Levi avait raison, ils étaient libres. Une liberté provisoire, mais une liberté quand même. Florine était saint et sauve, quelque part, loin d'ici. Et Levi…Levi était enfin tout à lui. Eren poussa un grand soupir et s'autorisa enfin à reposer la tête sur ses coussins. Levi se redressa, visiblement prêt à s'installer dans son canapé. Eren lui saisit le poignet : « Dors avec moi. » Levi marqua une pause, sonda son visage pendant quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. Eren commençait déjà à croire qu'il comptait tout simplement ignorer sa requête quand la silhouette de Levi vint à nouveau se placer à côté de son lit.

Toujours sans rien répondre il lui fit signe de se décaler, bien conscient du fait que l'adolescent y voyait comme en plein jour. Eren, encore un peu raide au niveau de certains muscles, mais plus du tout souffrant, se tortilla pour lui laisser autant de place que possible. Levi se glissa entre les couvertures et l'adolescent loua le ciel de se trouver dans un lit à une place et demi et non pas l'un de ces lits d'hôpital étroits. Eren posa la tête sur le torse de son amant, enroula leurs jambes et laissa le visage de Levi venir s'embourber dans sa chevelure rebelle. Le souffle calme et frais qui lui courut sur le crâne lui arracha un frisson de bonheur. Il s'emplit les poumons du parfum qui lui caressait les narines. Du musc, de la douceur, du café…Levi.

Avant même d'avoir pu saisir qu'il sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, Eren se retrouva à dormir, un doux ronronnement lui ronflant dans le torse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout comme pour son précédent appel, Zeke leur avait laissé un message pour les prévenir de son imminente prise de contact.

Comme pour la première fois qu'ils avaient communiqué de cette façon, Levi était entouré d'une équipe de Brigadiers chargés de retracer l'appel et de localiser sa position. Cette fois-ci pourtant, comme il lui avait été demandé, il avait réuni autour de lui son équipe et Erwin. Quand Zeke avait enfin appelé, aucun d'eux n'avait toujours la moindre idée de ce qu'il comptait leur dire. « _Bonjour Caporal_. » C'était toujours cette même voix métallisée et sans vie. Levi avait laissé planer un long silence. Pas gêné le moins du monde Zeke avait poursuivi : _« Je tenais à vous présenter de vive voix, toutes mes condoléances. »_ Levi avait serré les poings, le visage impassible.

Florine était en vie. Quelque part. En sécurité. Dans un endroit dont seul Erwin et les deux Brigadiers en qui il avait placé sa confiance connaissait la localisation. Mais Eren…Eren lui, dormait déjà depuis deux jours. Et bien que son corps ne montre plus aucun signe de blessures, il continuait désespérément de garder les paupières closes. Levi continuait d'espérer malgré tout, qu'il n'était pas à nouveau parti pour une durée indéterminée de torture. A l'époque où Eren n'était à ses yeux qu'une figure fraternelle un peu spéciale, son coma était déjà la pire chose qui lui eut été donné de vivre. Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien plus…

Zeke avait soupiré : « _Je ne suis pas un mauvais joueur alors je veux bien l'admettre, bien qu'elle soit morte, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de victoire pour le camp Titan… »_ Levi avait répliqué : « Le jour où je te retrouverais n'est déjà plus très loin, fils de pute. Tu as raison de ne pas croire que la tuer était ton meilleur choix d'action. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, plus rien ne me retiendra de te traquer jusqu'aux confins de cette putain de planète pour t'écorcher vif, te saigner comme un porc et finir par te noyer dans ton propre sang… » Ça avait été au tour de Zeke de marquer une longue pause.

Puis il avait ricané : « _Eh bien, voilà qui a le mérite d'être extrêmement graphique… »_ Ce à quoi il avait ajouté : « _Je me vois cependant dans l'obligation de partager la gloire de cet instant et une bonne partie de ton ressentiment avec celui sans qui, rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. »_ Il avait laissé plané un silence théâtral avant d'annoncer de but en blanc : « _Erwin Smith. »_ Levi et Erwin avaient échangé un long regard. Puis Levi avait fait mine de s'emporter : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, enculé ?! » Zeke avait alors continué sur sa lancée : « _Commandant Smith, ce fut un honneur pour moi de perdre ma première bataille face à un adversaire aussi redoutable que vous… »_ Erwin avait joué le jeu à son tour : « Vous m'en voyez flatté mais malheureusement, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- _De la perfection de votre plan. Tout était magistralement orchestré ! Mon pauvre, pauvre Caporal. Avec des alliés pareils, tu n'as pas besoin d'ennemis… »_ Levi l'avait interrompu, faussement hors de lui : « Je n'ai aucune intention d'écouter tes délires, connard. D'ailleurs, la seule raison qui m'a poussé à te répondre, c'était pour bien te faire comprendre que la prochaine fois que tu oses te présenter devant moi, je comptais bien t'éviscérer sans poser de questions… » Croyant visiblement que Levi comptait raccrocher, Zeke s'était écrié : « _Est-ce que tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle est morte ? »_ Un silence accueillit sa réplique.

Certain d'avoir gagné toute l'attention qu'il réclamait, Zeke avait exposé sa théorie : « _Je suis persuadé que le plan que ton cher Commandant t'a proposé semblait sans faille. Sans aucune faille. Des soldats pour protéger ta belle, la majorité de ton Escadron, lourdement armé à ses côtés. Sans compter sur cette doublure qu'on t'a demandé d'accompagner on-ne-sait où afin d'attirer mon attention…_

\- Où tu veux en venir ? … » Erwin sans quitter Levi des yeux s'était un peu avancé comme pour que sa voix se fasse entendre de plus proche et avait annoncé : « N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte Levi, raccroche. On voit bien qu'il n'a rien d'intéressant à dire…

- _Oh oui, bien sûr Commandant Smith pour vous, ce serait dramatique si votre bon petit soldat venait à apprendre la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Levi avait levé les yeux ciel, déjà fatigué d'avoir à jouer à ce petit jeu, il avait néanmoins répliqué : « Je crois que pour une fois, ce que tu as à dire pourrait m'intéresser…qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir découvert ? » Zeke avait ricané, visiblement satisfait : « _Ton Commandant a sacrifié ta belle afin d'avoir une chance de m'atteindre. Et aussi, pourquoi pas, afin de te libérer de tes chaines…je suis certain qu'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que sa meilleure arme commence à trouver d'autres centres d'intérêts que la bastonnade…je me trompe Commandant ? »_ Ils avaient laissé planer un silence lourd de sens.

Aux anges Zeke s'était exalté : « _Tu aurais dû être là Caporal ! Assister à ses derniers instants ! Elle est arrivée, seule et démunie, sur le cargo qui était censée la conduire vers des terres nouvelles, la sécurité… Les membres de ton Escadron obéissaient à plus haut placer qu'eux, tu dois leur pardonner…ils ne l'ont abandonnée que parce qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre. Ton Commandant avait tout prévu ! Tandis que j'étais occupé à torturer ta belle, il refermait sur moi son piège savamment étudié. Elle était déjà en train de se vider de son sang lorsqu'il a daigné intervenir…Elle a cru en toi jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle._ » Il ne parlait pas du fait que la fausse Florine était armée. Il ne parlait pas non plus de ses blessures.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, séparer l'Arme et son Maître.

Ils avaient tous laissé planer un silence glacial.

Et enfin, Zeke avait repris la parole, incrédule : « _Mais je ne t'apprends rien…n'est-ce pas Caporal ? »_ Levi avait de nouveau refusé de répondre. D'un éclat de rire tonitruant, Zeke s'était alors esclaffé : « _Ça alors ! Nom d'un chien ! Je n'y aurais pas cru même si on me l'avait annoncé noir sur blanc ! Caporal, tu es EXACTEMENT de la même trempe que moi ! Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle t'encombrait ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une faiblesse ? Quand est-ce que le fait de réussir à capturer est devenu à tes yeux plus important que sa vie ? »_ Il riait de bon cœur, presque ivre de joie : « _Est-ce toi qui lui a appris à viser ? Est-ce toi qui a voulu qu'elle soit armée ? Est-ce toi qui l'a convaincue d'essayé au moins de me tuer ? »_ Son rire s'était progressivement atténué jusqu'à disparaitre. D'une voix presque admirative il avait ensuite déclaré : « _Très bien. C'est donc une victoire écrasante pour la Brigade d'Intervention. Toutes mes félicitations ! Une chance que Florine Ester n'ait plus personne pour la pleurer…Levi. Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres. Quoique tu penses de moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux…_

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tout à coup tu te permets de me tutoyer, sac à merde ?

- _Nous sommes identiques toi et moi. Des hommes d'action, des hommes à qui on a confié de grandes responsabilités. Des armes. Des monstres cruels qui n'acceptent pas la faiblesse…_

\- Est-ce parce qu'elle vous rendait faible que vous avez assassiné Carla Jaëger plutôt que de la capturer ? » Un silence étrangement lourd avait suivi la réplique d'Erwin.

Le blond avait ajouté, sur un ton neutre : « Vous êtes le type d'individu qui tire un plaisir malsain à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur son adversaire. Il ne vous ait même pas venu à l'esprit que nous puissions déjà être bien plus proche de la vérité que vous ne le pensez ? » Toujours le silence. Erwin avait alors exposé : « Vous êtes certain d'avoir tiré d'importantes leçons de notre affrontement, figurez-vous que j'ai moi aussi tiré beaucoup de choses de nos brèves escarmouches…

\- _Vous appelez le meurtre de trois innocentes femmes, l'assassinat d'un nombre incalculable de civils en dommages collatéraux et des millions de dégâts matériels, des escarmouches ?!_

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les chiffres. Les faits par contre…les faits et les hommes, ça, c'est mon domaine. Vous avez assassiné Carla Jaëger puis cherché à récupérer son cadavre. J'ai d'abord cru qu'on vous avait envoyé en mission… mais la façon dont vous parlez d'elle et la méthode que vous avez choisi de reproduire avec le meurtre de Jenny…c'était clairement plus que ça. C'était un meurtre passionnel. On vous avait demandé de la ramener vivante à tout prix. Son corps vous était précieux parce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait recéler le secret qu'on vous a envoyé traquer. Cette chose que Carla vous aurait voler en s'enfuyant pour venir se réfugier à la capitale… » Zeke avait marqué une longue pause.

Si longue qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'il avait raccroché. Puis il avait affirmé : « _Vous n'avez rien trouvé. Ce cadavre pour vous n'a aucune valeur. Si vous aviez pu en tirer quoi que ce soit…vous n'auriez pas élaborer un plan aussi minable pour m'éliminer. »_ Zeke devait parler de ses pouvoirs de Shifters. Erwin avait à son tour laissé planer le silence. Zeke avait ricané : « _C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour tout à coup vous révéler quoique ce soit, Commandant. Vous êtes peut-être monstrueusement doué, mais vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire brin de poussières dans le grand dessein des choses et bien plus tôt que vous n'osez l'imaginer, vous serez impitoyablement broyé par la roue du Temps._

\- Est-ce que veulent les Titans ? Une révolution ?

 _\- Qui sait ? En attendant Levi, Commandant et vous tous, l'équipe légendaire du Caporal Ackermann, je n'aurais qu'un seul conseil à vous donner. Ne dormez jamais sur vos deux oreilles. »_ Il avait paru cherché ses mots pendant quelques minutes puis avait ajouté : _« Lorsque nous nous reverrons, Caporal, l'un d'entre nous y perdra très certainement la vie…_

\- J'y compte bien, fils de pute, j'y compte bien. » Puis sans plus de cérémonie, Zeke avait raccroché. Toujours sans qu'on puisse le localiser ou avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il les avait contactés. Dégoûté, Levi avait confié son portable à Erwin. De toutes les façons depuis le premier appel de Zeke, il avait déjà changé de numéro privé.

Après quoi, sans même prendre la peine d'assister au débriefing de cette conversation, il avait quitté les lieux. Il était lessivé, irrité et passable inquiet. Eren dormait toujours et il n'avait aucune envie de passer une minute de plus à penser à Zeke et tous ses délires. Sans prendre la peine de regarder en arrière, Levi se rendit au Labo.

Il espérait de tout cœur que cette fois-ci Eren saurait s'en tirer avant d'avoir perdu six ans de leur vie.

* * *

 **ET BOUM**

 **Enfin, pour un petit moment, Easyan est DEBARRASSE DE CE CONNARD DE ZEKE!**

 **Il me met les nerfs à RUDE EPREUVE LE SALAUD. Au moment où j'ai créé ce personnage et décidé de son caractère, les scans qui détaillent sa psyché et d'autres pans de son caractère n'étaient pas encore sortis. Résultat, je suis partie en total impro. Mon Zeke est différent de celui d'SnK parce que c'est quasiment un Original Charactere... pardon aux lectrices qui apprécient ou ne haissent pas ce personnage en temps normal. Ici, je crois qu'on aura qu'une envie, l'écorcher vif et mettre du vinaigre sur ses plaies avant de l'empaler au calme et attendre de voir quand le bâton finira de traverser son corps ensanglanté au bout de quelques jours de souffrance... (J'ai une imagination morbide en ce moment moi! Il faut que je regarde les Bisounours!)**

 **Hum hum! Revenons-en à nos moutons si vous le voulez bien!**

 **\- Que dire du POV de Zeke? (Bien tenu? Intéressant?)**

 **Perso le fait qu'il fasse sauter un immeuble et s'enfuit comme un voleur avant de sacrifier la vie d'un village entier d'agents dormant...Je me suis dit que c'était du grand Zeke tout puissant! (rire) Diantre, que je le hais...**

- **Les adieux de Florine?**

 **Rhoo ce qu'elle va me manquer celle-là! C'était une vraie petite pépite! J'ai TELLEMENT HATE d'être à la SAISON 3 maintenant! (Spoiler Alerte, Easyan se fait tacler par une armada de licorne en tenue de CRS)**

 **\- Eren/Levi?**

 **J'ai eu peur de tomber dans le mièvre et le dégoulinant, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte du rendu de leurs scènes au final...**

 **\- Gunther/ Eld/ Hanji?**

 **Ouf, pour l'instant, ils s'en sont tirés! (moi sadique? Non, du tout. Souvenez-vous que je vous aime fort!)**

 **\- Le coup de téléphone de Zeke?**

 **Personellement c'est l'un de mes passages favoris du chapitre! (Après les retrouvailles de Levi et Eren bien entendu!) Je trouve qu'on en apprend beaucoup sans pour autant rien apprendre du tout. C'est subtile. C'est un peu la fin de leur premier affrontement. Un moment de débriefing OKLM avec l'ennemi quoi...**

 **BREF!**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews!**

 **Plein de love Easyan**


	15. Chapitre 13

_**Coucou...**_

 _ **En vérité, je vous le dis, au moment je poste ce chapitre, je suis BEAUCOUP trop stressé sur la manière dont vous allez le vivre pour oser mettre une quelconque intro...**_

 _ **Alors je me livre, toute nue et tremblante, à votre jugement...Ne soyez pas trop dures. Ce chapitre m'en a fait baver...J'espère de tout coeur ne pas vous décevoir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_ **:** _ **Face Me, Please…**_

Cette salle de réunion rassemblait absolument tous les clichés qu'on pouvait s'imaginer en pensant à l'endroit où les dirigeants d'une Brigade centralisaient leur prise de décision.

L'éclairage était tamisé, ni trop sombre, ni trop lumineux, il laissait planer juste ce qu'il fallait de mystère dans la pièce pour qu'on puisse s'y prendre au sérieux. Les murs étaient d'une matière métallique qui semblait matifiée. La moquette au sol atténuait tout bruit de pas et donnait l'impression de marcher sur du velours. La grande table ovale qui occupait le centre de la pièce était noire et donnait à l'ensemble une sobre importance. Aucun tableau sur les murs, même pas une plante pour décorer, rien qui puisse détourner les administrateurs de leur lourde tâche. Pas même une fenêtre où perdre son regard. La pièce était ultra-sécurisée, aucun sniper n'y avait la possibilité d'entrevoir sa cible. Dans le mur du fond, un énorme écran télévisé avait été incrusté. Et dans un coin, non loin de l'écran, un bureau isolé était réservé au technicien informatique/dactylographe du jour. Austère, tout en courbe et en teint mate sombre, le mobilier était solennel.

Ce n'était clairement pas le genre d'endroit où Eren s'imaginait passer plus de dix minutes, chrono en main.

Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment Erwin, Levi et les autres Caporaux faisaient pour y passer des heures sans finir par s'étriper. Il ne manquait sûrement pas grand-chose pour transformer la salle en cellule de détention…super écran plat présent ou non…L'adolescent s'efforça de ne marquer aucun temps de pause en découvrant la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la chaise que lui indiquait Erwin d'un geste vague de la main. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il participait à un débriefing au sommet et bien qu'il y ait de grandes chances que ce soit la première d'une longue liste d'autres fois, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'aucune de ses missions l'avenir ne nécessitent plus la _'présence'_ d'un autre dirigeant qu'Erwin…

Actuellement, l'Escadron devait répondre de pas mal de ses actions…

L'incendie de la résidence d'où Zeke s'était enfui, les dégâts collatéraux de la chasse-poursuite en plein cœur de Stohess, à l'intérieur du mur magnétique, les blessés comprenant des hommes de la Brigade et les Civils, la mort d'un des mannequins les plus en vogue du moment…le bilan était assez lourd. Les choses risquaient de vite tourner au vinaigre. Pourtant, Levi et son Escadron n'avaient absolument pas l'air stressés. Peut-être un peu tendus, certainement épuisés, mais pas le moins du monde inquiétés. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait dit le moindre mot quant aux informations qui seraient divulguées dans cette salle, ni même fait la moindre remarque concernant les questions qui risquaient de leur être posées et comment y répondre. C'était comme assister à la mise en place d'une mécanique parfaitement rôdée. Personne n'avait besoin d'être aiguillés.

Etait-ce parce qu'ils comptaient tous laisser Erwin mener le débat ?

Dans tous les cas, le rôle d'Eren dans toute cette opération était flou et très minime aux yeux du monde. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'on lui demande son avis ou de témoigner, ou quoique ce fût d'ailleurs. Il allait très certainement passer dans le décor et être totalement ignoré. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier que toute cette mascarade ne durerait pas plus d'une heure…on pouvait toujours rêver, non ?

Oluo s'installa nonchalamment au poste de technicien devant le bureau isolé.

Alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur portable, Levi poussa un soupir : « Combien de _services_ est-ce que ça va nous coûter cette fois ? » Erwin, installé face à lui pianotait distraitement du doigt sur la table : « Humm…pour l'instant une dizaine. » Hanji, assise de l'autre côté d'Eren s'exclama : « Oh ! Ouah, on n'avait pas eu à en faire autant depuis la fois où on avait dû réduire en miettes le centre de vacances préférés des petits-enfants du Président… » Eren fronça les sourcils. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler dans les journaux d'une quelconque catastrophe dans un centre de vacances, deuxièmement parce qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir à quel point la Brigade d'Intervention pouvait rapidement devenir une bombe à retardement, troisièmement parce qu'il avait un mal fou à comprendre les enjeux de cette conversation…

Il se râcla la gorge et demanda : « Comment ça des ' _services' ? »_ Quitte à paraître bête ou naïf, autant apprendre quelque chose dans le processus. Levi, qui était assis à sa gauche expliqua d'une voix nonchalante : « Monosourcil négocie à quel point on va se faire taper sur les doigts _avant_ chaque réunion de ce type. En général, les débriefings servent d'écran de fumée pour apaiser les sponsors qui souhaiteraient le voir destituer de ses fonctions. Ils gueulent un bon coup, nous mettent un coup de pression et tout le monde rentre chez soi. En échange de la loyauté des dirigeants qui le soutiennent, Monosourcil accorde le droit de nous 'utiliser' pour des 'missions spéciales' dont les rapports se perdent miraculeusement dans les méandres administratifs de notre bonne vieille organisation… » Eren haussa les sourcils : « En gros, vous faites tout ce que vous voulez en échange d'un service de mercenaires top secret ?! » Erwin esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux : « On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet… » Puis le blond s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

Il parut réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter : « Ce qu'il faut savoir avec la Brigade d'Intervention c'est qu'il s'agit d'une arme très délicate à manipuler. Afin d'être efficace elle doit savoir faire la part des choses entre sa part publique et sa part privée. Nous avons donc en présence des actionnaires privés, entreprises, nobles et autres riches. Et des actionnaires publiques, politiciens, ministères et autres corporations officielles. Nous sommes la Loi, nous obéissons à la Loi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous permettre de nous y plier…Quand on y regarde de plus près, nous sommes des mercenaires avec un droit de profession discerné par l'Etat…nous suivons un cursus militaire mais notre travail n'est pas exactement le même que celui de l'Armée. Un Brigadier n'est pas un soldat. En cas de guerre, nous ne sommes pas tenus de défendre le pays. Nous nous y sommes engagés, certes. Mais nous devons plus notre allégeance au peuple qu'au chef d'Etat…il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant à ce qu'on accepte de prêter nos services à quelques particuliers en échange d'une plus grande liberté d'action. Surtout si celle-ci nous permet d'atteindre nos objectifs et de réussir à enfin pacifier l'intérieur du pays. » Eren cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans même trouver quoi répondre à ça.

En un seul coup, il venait de comprendre les raisons qui pouvaient pousser des hommes et des femmes à comploter pour déposséder Erwin de son rôle de Commandant suprême de la faction armée la plus dangereuse du continent. L'adolescent n'avait jamais considéré la Brigade pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Il s'était toujours plus ou moins imaginé qu'elle suivait les mêmes codes et avait les mêmes devoirs que la Garnison. Mais avec un peu de réflexion, il n'aurait sans doute eu aucun mal à voir les innombrables différences qui existaient entre les Brigades et la Garnison… Hannes était un policier, un agent de l'état. Cela se voyait dans les moyens qu'il avait à disposition, ses locaux…Levi ou même Traute Carven, l'une des chefs de la Brigade Spéciale, n'étaient pas logés à la même enseigne. Leurs équipements, les bâtiments mis à leur service, les scènes sur lesquelles ils apparaissaient…Les Brigades avaient un nom différent parce qu'elles étaient des entités parfaitement différentes.

Eld ricana : « Bienvenue dans le monde tordu et complexe des adultes, Eren. » L'adolescent serra les dents. Il n'avait rien à répliquer pour le coup, il avait effectivement été plutôt naïf sur ce coup-là. Armin devait très certainement être conscient de tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Mikasa pour sa part devait complètement s'en contre-foutre. Oluo les interrompit : « La connexion est établie, je lance la visioconférence dès que vous êtes prêt Commandant. » Erwin acquiesça rapidement de la tête et posa les yeux sur Eren : « Ne t'en fais pas. Profite du moment pour comprendre la mécanique des choses et t'habituer à tout ça. Cette fois-ci, personne ne devrait te prendre à parti. » C'était limite si le Commandant ne lui indiquait pas la machine à popcorn la plus proche et ne lui demandait pas de s'asseoir confortablement…On avait beau dire, de tous, c'était sans doute Erwin le plus fou et le plus dangereux de la Brigade. Il fallait au moins ça pour se trouver à la tête d'une institution pareille. Peu importait la folie du plan suggéré, son coût et la plupart de ses conséquences s'il présentait des chances d'apporter la victoire à la Brigade Ailée. Erwin était un stratège de génie, un dirigeant calme et d'apparence réfléchi. Mais il partageait indéniablement le brin d'insanité qui caractérisait la majorité des hommes sous son commandement.

La réunion se passa exactement comme Levi l'avait prévu.

L'écran géant s'était scindé en plusieurs carrés, permettant à chaque intervenant d'avoir son espace et de participer. La plupart d'entre eux avaient posé des questions pour manifester un mécontentement mitigé qui sonnait plutôt faux. Une partie avait été bien plus véhémente, présentant la mission comme un véritable échec (Florine était morte et Zeke en fuite), ils avaient fini par appuyer surtout sur le fait que les hauts contribuables payaient pour _'garder l'insécurité'_ hors des murs. Ce à quoi Levi avait objecté qu'il pensait personnellement qu'il était payé pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'insécurité nulle part et que les commerces des _hauts contribuables_ (mots qu'il avait prononcé comme une insulte) puissent fleurir sans craindre la contrebande et la criminalité en hausse. Son intervention avait marqué un blanc qu'un politicien du Centre avait désamorcé en parlant du _'bien commun'_ et en déplorant la tragique perte dont avait souffert le Caporal Ackermann dans toute cette affaire. Il avait ensuite obséquieusement fait remarquer qu'ils devraient tous prendre en considération le fait que l'Escadron était sans doute celle qui avait eu le plus à perdre dans cette mission et qu'il était parfaitement inutile de la punir davantage en plus de ça.

Un discours qui aurait sans doute eu plus d'impact si Levi n'avait tout simplement l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir sur son siège sans vraiment prêter attention à leur charabia. Erwin choisit ce moment précis pour donner un bilan de la mission. Il n'y avait plus d'anciens membres de gangs démantelés qui attendaient leur heure dans les ruelles sombres de la capitale. Zeke avait été délogé de sa cachette et était actuellement en cavale. Ils avaient maintenant un signalement à donner pour sa recherche et il lui était impossible d'agir en plein jour comme auparavant. De plus, les blessés collatéraux allaient être pris en charge par l'un des hôpitaux qui dépendaient sur les entreprises Zoe pour leurs équipements médicaux, à moindre coût. Les réparations des rues de Stohess et la reconstruction de l'immeuble détruit par l'explosion étaient assumées par les entreprises Berner.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, Eren se mit légèrement à l'écart.

Levi et son Escadron discutaient d'un ou deux détails avec Erwin. L'adolescent pour sa part trouvait que deux heures trente pour ressasser encore et encore les pires mois de sa vie de jeune recrue, c'était largement suffisant. Quelques minutes passèrent. Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de déterminer s'il était plus anxieux ou plus heureux à l'idée d'enfin retrouver les M.P et, pourquoi ne pas rêver en grand, des missions un peu plus 'normales'. Mine de rien ça faisait presque un mois et demi qu'il était aux abonnés absents… « Gamin… » Eren releva les yeux vers Levi. Les autres étaient déjà en train de s'éloigner dans le couloir en discutant de tout et de rien. Erwin était en pleine conversation avec Moblit.

Eren sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

Ils étaient visiblement tous les deux crevés mais indéniablement vivants. En prendre pleinement conscience, après avoir fait face à Zeke, c'était comme enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de l'intervention qu'Eren prenait vraiment la peine de souffler. Même son court séjour au Labo avait été accompagné d'une certaine tension. Levi le fixa, figé sur place, sans expression. Puis tout à coup, il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira à sa suite. Ils partirent à l'opposé du groupe. Levi le traîna jusqu'à la salle de réunion suivante, plus petite, et dont les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. A cette heure de la nuit, l'étage était désert mais Levi prit néanmoins la peine de refermer la porte derrière eux. Intrigué, Eren s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver quand les lèvres de Levi vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes.

Ses mains lui remontèrent le long des bras pour venir maintenir sa tête en place, encerclant son visage avec détermination. L'adolescent entrouvrit à peine la bouche pour reprendre son souffle avant que leur baiser ne devienne plus passionné, presque enflammé. Eren n'eut conscience de reculer que lorsqu'il sentit le mur contre son dos. Les mains de son partenaire étaient en train d'ôter sa chemise de son pantalon et se glissaient dessous pour caresser la peau frémissante de son ventre, lui arrachant un frisson. L'adolescent bafouilla : « Lev…Levi, tu… » Les lèvres de Levi vinrent interrompre sa plainte. Une plainte qui très vite s'était transformé en gémissement quand les mains froides de son partenaire avaient atteint ses tétons. Eren aurait aimé être étonné de se retrouver dans une telle situation mais en vérité, c'était plutôt habituel pour eux. Ils avaient pour habitude de faire redescendre la pression avec une partie de jambes en l'air du tonnerre. C'était presque symptomatique. Jusque-là, ils avaient plutôt bien tenu le coup. Levi lui avait laissé le temps de quitter le Labo et même avant ça, leur cohabitation à l'hôtel avait été plutôt chaste…

Sans qu'Eren n'en prenne conscience, Levi avait réussi à déboutonner sa chemise.

Levi attaquait même déjà ses clavicules de mordillements et de baisers, les mains résolument plaquées sur ses hanches pour le maintenir plaqué contre le mur. Une vague de plaisir vint s'écraser au creux des reins de l'adolescent alors qu'il sentait clairement son érection commencer à repousser le tissu de son pantalon. Les mains de Levi étaient en train d'adroitement ouvrir sa fermeture quand Eren rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. L'excitation lui avait fait courir un tressaillement électrique dans tout le corps et ses pupilles avaient comme pris feu. Il voyait parfaitement bien dans le noir et ses crocs lui perçaient les lèvres…Eren posa les mains sur les épaules de Levi et tenta de le repousser : « Attends… » Il fallut quelques minutes avant que son mouvement ne soit pris pour ce qu'il était, une tentative de stopper leurs ébats. Levi se recula enfin, le souffle court et les sourcils froncés. Même dans la pénombre, l'adolescent n'avait aucun mal à remarquer son irritation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren l'arrêtait avant l'acte.

Levi se déplaça avec assurance, en dépit du fait qu'il ne devait pas y voir grand-chose. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à allumer la lumière de la salle, Eren était en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Il rougissait un peu, avec les cheveux en bataille et le regard résolument baissé vers le sol. Il avait visiblement apprécié leur court échange si Levi se fiait à la bosse dans son pantalon. Et pourtant…Eren répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne la formule : « Il faut qu'on parle. C'est important… » Levi se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et soupira : « Ça fait totalement cliché de commencer par ça… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je ne vais pas te quitter… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Façon de parler morveux… » Ils se fixèrent un moment. Eren avait les lèvres rosies, légèrement gonflées et les vêtements froissés. Il était totalement et complètement baisable…

Levi prit le temps de se recentrer et fronça les sourcils pour s'efforcer de faire la part des choses.

Eren soupira : « Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux. » L'adolescent attendit qu'ils se fixent avant de poursuivre : « Pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'il suffisait que j'ignore le problème pour qu'il s'en aille. J'ai aussi cru qu'il me suffirait de dissocier _Eren Ackermann_ , d' _Eren Jaëger_ le fils de Carla et Grisha Jaëger pour 'tout avoir'. Mais...les choses ne marchent pas comme ça. Quelqu'un m'a expliqué, il y a un moment déjà que si je n'acceptais pas qui j'étais vraiment, je ne pourrais pas continuer d'avancer. Que j'arrêterai d'évoluer… » Il marqua une pause. Levi était pour le coup, tout à fait larguer : « Eren, je ne comprends pas ce que tu…

\- Zeke est un monstre. Cette histoire m'a franchement fait prendre conscience que tant que les Titans ne seront pas définitivement hors d'état de nuire, je ne pourrais pas 'vivre ma vie'. Je serais toujours en train de me demander quand est-ce que ce sera mon tour. Je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque matin en me demandant quand est-ce qu'ils viendront pour m'arracher tout ce à quoi je tiens.

\- Si c'est ta façon de revendiquer ta place au sein de l'équipe qui cherchera activement à les supprimer, sache que tu l'as déjà amplement gagné. T'as su jouer ton rôle à la perfection. Je ne te mettrais plus à l'écart. Personne ne pensera plus à te mettre à l'écart. Erwin va sûrement vouloir que tu la joues discret pendant encore un moment mais… » Eren agita la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis : « Je le sais, Levi. Et je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance, d'avoir supporté tout ça sans pouvoir rien faire pour aider alors que t'as l'habitude de tout géré à ta manière… » L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et termina : « Tu m'as fait confiance. C'est à mon tour d'être totalement honnête avec toi. » Levi comprit à la raideur soudaine des épaules d'Eren qu'il était enfin prêt à lui révéler ce secret qu'il avait jalousement gardé pendant toute la durée de cette mission.

Il sentit ses muscles de contracter à leur tour, comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir un coup. Levi demanda : « Est-ce qu'on va parler de tes cauchemars ? » Eren laissa un court silence avant d'acquiescer : « Entre autres. C'est un bon début. » Levi jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux puis soupira : « Rentrons. On ne va pas faire ça ici. » Eren fronça le nez et renchérit : « Effectivement, ce n'est pas le lieu idéal…

\- Remonte ta braguette, recoiffes-toi un peu et on est parti… » Eren rougit à nouveau et se hâta de se rendre présentable avant de lui emboîter le pas. Durant tout le trajet qui les mena au parking, Levi n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment pressé de découvrir ce que l'adolescent avait pu lui cacher pendant si longtemps. A voir la mine sérieuse et blêmissante d'Eren, ce devait être quelque de chose de grave. Quelque chose qui risquait de modifier leur vie ou leur relation…

Ils montèrent en voiture.

Eren s'était installé puis attaché en silence, ce même silence de plus en plus pesant dans lequel il s'était muré dès qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de réunion vide. Et Levi en vint à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux crever l'abcès plutôt que de voir le problème empirer et n'en avoir conscience que lorsqu'il sera bien trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce fût. Levi imaginait très mal quel genre de révélation pourrait changer aussi radicalement leur existence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'Eren s'était, encore une fois, monter la tête en épingle pour un rien.

Leur appartement avait la même odeur qu'un appartement abandonné.

Poussiéreux, sombre et triste.

Eren eut une petite pensée pour En. Bien qu'elle eût été recueillie tour à tour par Armin et Mikasa et qu'elle eut sûrement été plus gâtée pendant son séjour chez baby-sitters, elle avait hérité de sacrés maîtres indignes. Ils se déchaussèrent, ôtèrent leurs vestes et s'enfoncèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Toujours dans un silence criant. Eren pouvait voir à l'œil nu que leur temps de trajet avait suffi à rendre Levi au moins aussi nerveux que lui. A l'idée que d'ici quelques minutes l'avenir de leur couple serait scellé dans la pierre, Eren eut envie de remettre la grande révélation à plus tard. Il était déjà en train de s'imaginer des méthodes pour offrir à Levi ce qu'il désirait, une nuit de passion, sans pour autant lui en révéler trop sur sa véritable nature, quand ils entrèrent dans le salon.

Levi avait allumé les lumières sur leur passage.

Bien qu'un peu poussiéreux et définitivement mal aéré, l'endroit était propre. Eren eut un pincement au cœur. Leur appartement. Leur petit coin de paradis, à l'écart de tous. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être ensemble sans avoir à se préoccuper du monde extérieur, des normes… Et tout risquait de s'effondrer ce soir. Définitivement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, peut-être qu'Eren allait enfin réussir à asséner le coup de trop à l'édifice de leur couple… La chute allait être rude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait tellement, d'avoir réussi à approfondir leur relation, à la faire mûrir…était-ce trop en demander que d'espérer que sa révélation ne changerait en rien leurs acquis ? Pour autant, Eren n'était pas dupe. Il allait tout de même annoncer qu'il était _d'une autre espèce_ , pas juste le résultat d'une expérience malheureuse, mais bel et bien _autre chose_. Pire, il allait devoir exposer Levi à la vérité nue, à son apparence réelle…

Contrairement à Mikasa et Armin, de qui l'amitié ne comptait sur aucun facteur physique, leur relation reposait sur une certaine part d'attraction. Une grosse part d'attraction physique même si Eren osait se l'avouer. Depuis le départ, il y avait comme des étincelles entre eux, une attirance magnétique et sauvage. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force, de contrôler. Ils s'étaient peut-être promis de favoriser dorénavant le dialogue au sexe, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leur couple pourrait résister longtemps si Levi se trouvait _viscéralement repoussé_ par l'apparence réelle d'Eren…

Levi brisa le silence : « On peut dire qu'on a tous les deux sacrément merdé ces derniers temps… » Eren releva la tête vers lui, prenant à peine conscience du fait qu'il fixait ses chaussettes depuis presque une bonne dizaine de minute, figé au beau milieu du salon. Levi lui faisait face, patient. L'adolescent acquiesça : « Tu m'as blessé. Je t'ai bien rendu l'appareil…mais on a fini par se retrouver à la fin… » Levi acquiesça mollement : « J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers. T'as tenu le coup aussi longtemps que possible et t'as fait de sacrés efforts. T'as réussi à jouer ton rôle alors que tu faisais face à Zeke, le même type qui a tué Carla…t'es fort Eren. Alors de quoi est-ce que tu peux bien avoir peur ? » Eren laissa un rire sans joie lui échapper, l'air ahuri : « Moi ? Fort ? C'était plus facile qu'il n'y parait de ne pas me jeter sur Zeke. J'avais plus à perdre à me faire découvrir qu'à suivre les ordres…En réalité tu n'es absolument pas le seul à être parti en vrille. Sans Armin et Mikasa…je n'aurais sûrement pas tenu le coup. J'aurais peut-être fait quelque chose de stupide… » Levi parut interloqué.

Eren redressa la tête et lui fit véritablement face : « T'as toujours été une sorte de superhéros à mes yeux. _Tu_ es fort. Tu as toujours su comment t'en sortir tout seul. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu du mal à te reposer sur moi que ça change quoique ce soit à…l'admiration que je te porte. Ta reconnaissance est très importante pour moi.

\- Tu l'as méritée. » Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis l'adolescent serra les poings et s'écria : « Il faut que j'entre dans le vif du sujet pendant que j'en ai encore le courage… » Il avait l'air nauséeux et tremblait légèrement. Levi ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Eren avait pour habitude de toujours affronter les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il les confrontait de face, sans faillir, quitte à tomber, se blesser ou tout devoir recommencer avant de parvenir, enfin, à les dépasser. Sa détermination et son courage faisaient parties intégrantes de qui il était. De son essence.

Le voir aussi peu sûr de lui, aussi hésitant, c'était extrêmement perturbant.

Levi n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il fasse sa grande révélation et qu'ils se rendent compte tous les deux qu'ils pouvaient passer à autre chose.

Pourtant lorsqu'Eren commença à tout lui raconter, d'une voix fébrile, Levi n'était plus sûr de rien. L'adolescent lui raconta en détail ses transes, la présence d'une Carla-Souvenir qui le guidait dans ses rêves, l'Eveil, l'Ethérée dans son cristal, du fait qui lui manquait quelques étapes à passer avant d'être vraiment un Oblivion digne de ce nom…Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce à la fin de son monologue. Levi ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Eren lui en était reconnaissant, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à reprendre le fil de l'histoire après une interruption. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé d'exposer son histoire, sa folle histoire, il aurait préféré pouvoir lire une expression sur le visage fermé qui lui faisait face. Quelque part pendant son discours, Levi avait croisé les bras sur son torse et légèrement froncé les sourcils. Sa position était gardée et interdite.

Eren sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge.

« Montre-moi. »

Le temps se figea.

Levi répéta avec assurance : « Montre-moi à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. » Eren avait envie de protester. Il voulait que Levi prenne d'abord le temps d'absorber toute son histoire avant d'avoir à se confronter à sa vraie apparence. Mais en réalité, il savait qu'il cherchait juste à se donner une nouvelle excuse, à gagner du temps. Or, il s'était promis de ne plus reculer. Il devait bien ça à Levi. Le cœur battant, l'estomac en vrac et les doigts tremblants il se défit de sa chemise et de son bas d'uniforme. Quand il se retrouva en caleçon sous le regard inquisiteur de Levi, Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'expression de dégout et de rejet qui hantait ses pires cauchemars risquaient d'une minute à l'autre de devenir réelle. Son cœur risquait d'une seconde à l'autre de partir en morceaux.

Cependant Eren avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de fermer les yeux et que sa rencontre avec Zeke lui avait fait prendre conscience que Paradiz était truffé de monstres. Eren avait en lui des pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de les combattre à armes égales. Il devait tout faire pour acquérir son statut d'Eveillé. Et il serait incapable d'enfin accepter qui il était, ce qu'il était, s'il devait le cacher à Levi. Sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'il souffla : « Ne me quitte pas… » Il n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de son partenaire avant de fermer les yeux et d'entamer lentement le processus de transformation.

Il entendit l'exact moment où Levi retint sa respiration.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levi ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu au moment où il avait demandé à Eren de lui montrer sa véritable forme.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas à ça.

La silhouette de l'adolescent s'était légèrement allongée. Sa peau hâlée avait pris une teinte laiteuse presque lumineuse. Un épais duvet noir lui avait poussé sur les cuisses et les bras, jusqu'au coude. Ses poils formaient une fine ligne sombre qui s'arrêtait au niveau de son nombril. La métamorphose était lente, progressive. C'était comme voir un serpent changer de peau. Quelques craquements d'os, pas une goutte de sang… Levi aurait presque pu croire à une blague si les choses ne se déroulaient pas si cruellement au ralenti. C'était Eren, sans être Eren. Humain, sans l'être vraiment. Une longue queue touffue sur le bout fouettait rapidement l'air derrière lui, nerveuse et indéniablement relié au reste de son anatomie. Ses bras, ses mains, tout était plus allongé, plus déliés, plus dangereux. Il avait au bout des mains et des pieds, des griffes épaisses qui avaient l'air encore plus coupantes que des rasoirs.

Le regard de Levi remonta le long de ce corps pour en découvrir la tête.

Le bout de ses oreilles était pointu, quatre crocs saillants perçaient presque ses lèvres. Les deux du haut étaient plus longs que les deux du bas. Mais le plus choquant, c'était les deux cornes noires qui débutaient sur son front avant de lui enserrer le crâne à la façon des cornes d'un bélier. Il était impossible de prendre cette créature pour autre chose que quelque de profondément _différent_. Levi était figé, muet. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Eren, de ce qui se trouvait à la place d'Eren. Son cœur lui battait entre les côtes. Un battement vigoureux. Chacune de ses cellules lui hurlaient d'être sur ses gardes, de se tenir prêt à toutes éventualités. Si ce n'était la couleur de sa peau et les traits vaguement familiers de son visage affiné, absolument rien chez cette créature ne lui rappelait le gamin, souriant et têtu qu'il avait vu grandir. Le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer et chérir, plus que sa propre vie.

Sa chevelure presque noire lui tombait en épis sur les épaules.

Il se dégageait de son corps une aura puissante et inquiétante.

D'un geste, d'un pas, d'un bond, la créature pourrait sans doute lui infliger de sacrés dégâts avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Levi n'avait pas besoin d'être un passionné de la mythologie Antyenne pour savoir à quoi cet aspect pouvait s'apparenter. Un démon. L'une des créatures infernales qui hantaient toutes les légendes macabres de la bible et d'autres cultures… Il essayait en vain de se souvenir qu'Eren devait être quelque part, que l'adolescent était toujours présent, quelque part, sous les traits de la bête. Mais des années d'entraînement l'avaient conditionné à reconnaître le danger là où il se trouvait. Surtout quand il était appelé à devoir lui faire face. Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui assurer qu'Eren était toujours aux commandes ? Que celui avec qui il avait partagé ces derniers jours était bien celui qu'il prétendait être et pas un imposteur ? Un monstre qui se serait glissé sous la peau d'Eren…Qui aurait pris sa place alors que Levi, trop préoccupé par l'affaire qui l'opposait à Zeke, ignorant, laissait disparaître à jamais celui qu'il disait aimer plus tout…

Le cœur battant, Levi fit un pas en arrière pour se rapprocher dans la cuisine.

Confus, il n'avait pas encore d'idée claire de ce qu'il comptait faire une fois armer. Mais il n'arriverait sans doute pas à retrouver son calme tant qu'il se sentait aussi vulnérable… Il s'apprêtait à tenter un sprint jusqu'à la porte quand enfin, la créature ouvrit les yeux. Sa pupille était traversée d'un fin trait noir. Sa sclérotique était d'un noir abyssal. Mais ses iris, elles, étaient les mêmes. D'un vert d'eau vibrant. Un mirage vert tacheté de pépites d'un bleu électrique époustouflant. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur suffocante qui lui contractait tous les muscles. La plainte animale qui lui échappa lorsque son regard croisa celui de Levi, lui arracha un frisson et lui serra le cœur. La bête eut un geste de recul comme si elle avait été frappée et sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Levi fit un pas en avant puis un autre.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était à nouveau emballé mais cette fois-ci pas par crainte.

« Merde. Eren ! » Levi tendit la main et faillit n'attraper que le vide alors que la créature faisait volteface pour prendre la fuite. Il raffermit sa prise autour de son poignet, étonné par la douceur du duvet qui lui caressait les doigts. « Je suis désolé, Eren attend. » La bête se figea, sans oser se retourner pour lui faire face. Levi prit le temps de reprendre son souffle : « J'ai…j'ai été surpris. Ne t'enfuis pas. » Aussi vrai qu'il fût prêt à chèrement défendre sa vie un instant plus tôt, il n'était maintenant pour lui plus question de lâcher le poignet fin qu'il enserrait. Levi bafouilla : « Tu…tu es tellement _différent_ que j'ai… » C'était une chose d'entendre Eren ronronner, de le voir guérir de blessures incroyables, de voir ses yeux scintiller ou même qu'il ait de petites griffes…mais cette apparence, ce corps c'était…tout un monde.

Pourtant ce regard était le même.

Le même regard envoûtant qui avait capturé son âme, cette nuit-là dans une ruelle malfamée. Les mêmes joyaux étincelants qui reflétaient absolument tous les états d'âmes d'Eren, son Eren, comme un livre ouvert. Levi avait vu l'exact moment où il l'avait blessé, ou sa défiance lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était pour ça, par crainte de cette réaction qu'Eren avait pris tant de temps avant de lui révéler toute la vérité, avant de lui parler de sa nature. Levi jura et d'un geste brusque, il tira la créature contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il plongea le nez dans son cou et inspira un grand coup. C'était la même odeur, un peu plus pure, plus forte. De menthe et de soleil. Levi frissonna : « Je suis désolé. » Eren ne se débattit pas. Il semblait pétrifié. Levi s'écarta juste assez pour le forcer à lui faire face. Son regard détailla avec attention les traits du visage qui lui faisait face, le regard inquiet et perdu qui osait malgré tout se confronter au sien.

Il posa les mains sur les joues d'Eren, lui caressa les canines du bout des pouces puis les lèvres. Tremblant, l'adolescent le laissa faire sans esquisser le moindre geste, comme s'il s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à ce que Levi change d'avis et prenne ses jambes à son cou. L'attention de Levi se porta très vite sur les cornes noires qui lui sortaient du front et Eren parut sur le coup avoir envie de se trouver partout ailleurs que là. Sous son regard scrutateur. Levi l'admira un moment, le souffle coupé. C'était comme de l'ivoire noire, légèrement brillant…Il prit le temps de retracer du doigt leur chemin, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à la bête. Il sourit malgré lui : « Tu trouves ça agréable ou tu détestes ? Difficile à dire quand tu fais un bruit pareil… » Eren déglutit et baissa les yeux. Levi lui remonta la tête d'une main : « Maintenant que je te regarde de plus près…t'es vraiment le genre de démon pour qui on aurait aucun mal à se damner… » Il caressa à nouveau ses lèvres avec les pouces. Le regard braqué sur sa bouche pulpeuse, Levi esquiva avec précaution ses crocs coupants.

Eren frissonna des pieds à la tête.

Levi sourit de plus bel : « Je crois que t'aime lorsque je te touche. » Eren fronça les sourcils. Levi ricana : « Et tu détestes toujours autant lorsque je te taquine… » Un grondement qui n'avait rien de menaçant roula dans le torse de la créature et Levi leva les mains en signe de paix : « Okay, j'arrête de te tripoter. » A la place, il fit lentement le tour d'Eren, comme s'il cherchait à le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint se planter face à lui et ferma les yeux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux : « J'ai été surpris. Je te redemande pardon. Je…je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit bien _toi,_ là-dessous… » Eren agita vivement la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, quand bien même son regard était encore humide et son corps encore un peu tremblant.

Levi s'approcha à nouveau et s'efforça de le regarder bien en face : « Eren, regarde-moi. » Les yeux de la créature rencontrèrent fermement les siens puis Levi ajouta : « Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je ne vais pas te quitter. J'ai juste…il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire complètement mais, tu ne me dégoûtes pas. T'es même…étrangement beau. » C'était vrai. De façon générale, Eren était étrangement séduisant, voire même fascinant sous cette apparence. Levi n'avait pas encore envie de trop se pencher sur le sujet ou explorer plus loin ce que ça voulait exactement dire sur sa sexualité ou ses penchants, mais l'attrait qu'exerçait sur lui cette drôle d'apparence était indéniable. Eren restait Eren. Comme il l'avait toujours affirmé. La créature avait penché la tête sur le côté et plissé les yeux, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue par sa dernière déclaration.

Alors Levi fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa.

La sensation était bizarrement familière et tout à fait différente.

Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses, sa peau plus chaude au touché. Ses canines étaient plutôt gênantes pour d'autres baisers qu'un French Kiss plutôt franc. Sa langue était la même et la sensation électrique qui lui parcourut tous les muscles quand leurs deux appendices entrèrent en contact était elle aussi identique. Levi s'écarta, le regard brillant et enlaça une nouvelle fois le corps si _différent_ et pourtant si familier, qui se trouvait devant lui. Eren bougea enfin, acceptant de l'enlacer à son tour. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un ronronnement tonitruant ne vienne briser le silence. Levi ne put retenir son fou rire. Maintenant que la tension était tout à fait retombée, impossible de le contrôler. Eren outré, s'écarta.

Levi se plaça une main sur la bouche et agita la tête, incapable de s'arrêter, il parvint à articuler : « T'es quoi au juste ? Le croisé entre un bouquetin, un tigre et un humain ? » La bête lui asséna un coup de queue sur le bras qui fit redoubler son rire d'intensité. Levi termina presque prostré de rire dans le canapé. Il n'avait _jamais_ autant ri de sa vie et il n'y avait même pas de raison valable pour expliquer ce qui pouvait l'amuser à ce point. C'était sans doute ses nerfs qui finissaient de lâcher. Il prenait à peine conscience d'à quel point tout avait failli se jouer en une fraction de seconde. Cette fichue seconde qui avait bien failli détruire tout ce qu'il était parvenu à construire avec Eren. Ces derniers mois avaient été horribles. Ereintant, irritant, le fait d'y avoir survécu avec toute sa tête, enfin, presque toute sa tête, était en soi un véritable miracle.

La métamorphose d'Eren, ses révélations, ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Levi était vraiment à bout.

Soulagé et incroyablement à bout.

Mais le plus beau dans tout ça ? Contrairement à ses propres prévisions, à ce que la malédiction des Ackermann lui avait laissé croire, ils avaient survécu. Tous les deux. Et après ses épreuves, Levi avait envie de croire qu'ils étaient devenus indestructibles. Il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas vrai, mais il pouvait se permettre d'y croire. Après tout, quoiqu'il se soit passé, ils tenaient tellement l'un à l'autre qu'ils avaient réussi à se relever ensemble, sans jamais se quitter. Ils s'étaient menacés, éloignés, blessés, avaient menti…et au final ? Ils étaient encore là. Encore plus fort qu'au premier jour. Levi avait appris à faire confiance et il n'avait pas eu à le regretter. Eren s'était montré digne de cette confiance et la lui avait rendue au centuple.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'il soit humain ou non ?

L'apparence qu'il pouvait avoir ?

Rien.

Eren était et resterait _son Eren_. Quoiqu'ait voulu lui faire croire son instinct pendant quelques secondes, il lui avait suffi de croiser son regard pour sentir du profond de lui qu'ils étaient liés, qu'Eren était toujours là, derrière cette apparence atypique. Un poids fit légèrement ployer le canapé. Levi rejeta la tête en arrière, son fou rire s'estompait enfin. Les paupières closes, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il laissa Eren l'approcher prudemment. « Je crois que je t'ai cassé. » Levi rouvrit les yeux et posa le regard sur la forme _parfaitement humaine_ de son partenaire. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir davantage il l'attira contre lui. Eren, visiblement soulagé par leur proximité se blottit contre lui et posa la tête contre son torse. Il n'était qu'en caleçon et était visiblement victime de chair de poule. Levi lui caressa distraitement les bras.

Eren bougonna : « J'aurais préféré que ton premier fou rire ne se soit pas passer juste après que je t'ai révélé ne pas être 'humain'. » Levi ouvrit les yeux et posa le nez dans la chevelure hirsute qui lui faisait face avant de répliquer : « Le mot humain est très vaste. Je connais des types qui sont largement moins humains que toi…même s'ils ne semblent pas être bien différent des autres. » Ils marquèrent une pause puis Levi demanda : « Est-ce que tu crois que Zeke…

\- Aucune idée. Mais une chose est sûre, les géants monstrueux que j'ai vu sur le périphérique ne sont absolument pas de la même espèce que moi. Ou même que Zeke. On aurait des humains mais…en plus grotesque.

\- En gros, toi, tu es un Oblivion. Zeke est un autre type de Shifter et…ces géants seraient encore tout autre chose ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas. C'est l'impression que j'ai. » Nouvelle pause. Puis Eren avoua : « J'aimerais…j'aimerais encore attendre un peu avant d'en parler à Hanji ou Erwin… » L'adolescent s'attendait presque à devoir défendre son point de vue quand Levi répondit, tout simplement : « Ne leur dis que quand tu te sens prêt. Je n'imagine même pas ce que serait prête à te faire subir la binoclarde. Sans parler de Monosourcil… » Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration était calme et confortable.

Si ce n'était l'estomac grondant d'Eren, ils auraient sans doute passé encore un bon moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre à profiter de l'instant, à reprendre pieds.

A la place, ils s'efforcèrent à quitter leur canapé et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Ils décongelèrent deux pizzas, s'empiffrèrent et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la salle de bain. Ils se douchèrent sans trop prêter attention l'un à l'autre, à leur nudité. La scène avait une familiarité réconfortante. Un côté domestique qui réchauffa le cœur d'Eren plus sûrement que n'importe quelle déclaration grandiloquente d'amour éternel. Il venait de se dévoiler, d'avoir la vérité mais ils se tenaient toujours là, tous les deux, au coude à coude, en train de se brosser les dents dans _leur_ salle de bain. Dans _leur_ appartement _._ S'il avait eu l'impression de sentir son cœur implosé en constatant la défiance du regard de Levi après avoir vu sa véritable apparence, ce n'était rien comparé à l'explosion de chaleur qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Il dût se rincer le visage avant de se gargariser la bouche pour éviter que Levi ne se rende compte de la présence des larmes qui menaçaient de lui ruisseler sur le visage.

D'une simple caresse sur l'épaule, Levi lui signala qu'il quittait la pièce.

Eren prit encore quelques minutes, à pleurer en silence, remerciant tous les dieux possibles de leur avoir permis de surmonter ensemble cette révélation, se rinça à nouveau le visage et enfin se dirigea d'une démarche plus qu'assurée vers _leur_ chambre. Levi l'avait accepté, lui, tout entier. Peut-être que cette révélation allait avoir des conséquences auxquelles l'adolescent ne s'attendait pas, mais au moins, à présent, il avait la certitude qu'ils seraient deux et soudés pour y faire face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient déjà couchés depuis au moins une heure à discuter de tout et de rien lorsqu'ils décidèrent enfin d'éteindre les lumières.

Malgré leur fatigue, les récents évènements les avaient emplis d'une énergie fébrile, leur interdisant de trouver le repos qu'ils méritaient grandement, dans les bras de morphée. A la place, ils parlèrent de leur plan à venir pour les deux jours de vacances que leur avait accorder Erwin pour se remettre d'aplomb. Ils iraient récupérer En à la première heure et tenteraient de se faire pardonner en passant un moment à jouer avec elle, liraient, cuisineraient ensemble et passeraient sûrement au moins une journée entière à végéter. Le plan était prometteur et pourtant, leur énergie nerveuse refusait de les quitter.

Levi finit par se rapprocher jusqu'à pouvoir coller son torse au dos d'Eren et l'enlaça d'un bras.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et se délecta doucement de la chaleur et du parfum de son compagnon. Au bout d'un petit moment, Levi commença lascivement à lui caresser le bras puis il glissa lentement la main sous son débardeur et effleura doucement ses côtes avant de concentrer ses frôlements à son bas ventre, éveillant l'intérêt tressautant de son entrejambe. Figé, Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'attendait à ce que le désir que pouvait éprouver Levi pour son corps, humain ou non, prenne un certain temps à revenir après la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Et une certaine part de lui refusait de croire que son partenaire soit réellement en train d'essayer d'entamer un quelconque acte sexuel.

Peut-être que Levi ne faisait que chercher un peu de réconfort dans quelques caresses intimes…peut-être qu'Eren était le seul que ce genre de frôlements sensuels excitait…

Les doigts de Levi glissèrent longuement sous l'élastique de son caleçon et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. Lorsque les dents de son partenaire vinrent lui titiller le lobe d'oreille, Eren comprit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place pour le doute. Levi était en train de délibérément l'exciter…Levi avait toujours envie de lui. Il voulut se tourner pour lui faire face mais le bras de Levi l'en empêcha. Il poussa un grondement réprobateur auquel Levi lui répondit d'un murmure : « Ne bouge pas, on est tous les deux crevés…restons tranquilles. » A ces mots, il glissa totalement la main dans son caleçon et entreprit de lui prodiguer la branlette la plus lente et la plus langoureuse de toute l'Histoire.

Il prit le temps de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de peau qu'effleuraient ses doigts, le rythme de ses va-et-vient était tortueusement lent. Eren avait tout le temps de sentir enfler le désir puis de rester en suspens à quelques pas du précipice. Son rythme cardiaque était erratique, sa respiration précipitée et les gémissements qu'il étouffait à peine en tournant le visage dans son oreiller lui paraissaient émaner d'une tierce personne. Levi marqua une pause, s'écarta légèrement puis alors qu'Eren retrouvait peu à peu ses moyens, vint à nouveau se plaquer contre son dos. L'adolescent sentit contre sa cuisse la présence du membre érigé de son partenaire avant de noter celle d'un doigt lubrifié contre son rond de chair. Il retint à nouveau son souffle lorsqu'un éclair d'excitation provoqua à nouveau le changement brûlant de ses pupilles. Il ferma doucement les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur les sensations envahissantes et délicieuses du frottement répété du doigt de Levi contre sa prostate.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher ou de se retenir, Levi l'avait accepté tout entier.

Quand un second doigt vint s'ajouter à la lente caresse du premier, Eren enfonça les griffes dans le matelas qui lui faisait face et laissa lui échapper un râle. Levi lui posa une traînée de baisers le long du cou avant d'y suçoter la peau tendre. Eren gémit de plus bel, l'entrejambe douloureusement tendu. Il tenta de l'enserrer dans sa main, pour se soulager un peu mais Levi l'arrêta d'un geste : « Non…attends que je te pénètre… » Un frisson incontrôlable secoua Eren et il s'arqua légèrement en avant, le cœur battant. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour de cette façon, en décomposé, presque comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde à leur disposition. C'était brûlant, érotique mais leur passion ne s'exprimait pas avec l'énergie féroce dont Eren avait l'habitude. Elle se consumait doucement, avec tendresse.

Levi ajouta un troisième doigt à son exploration et quelques larmes roulèrent le long des joues de l'adolescent. Etait-ce vraiment étrange de se sentir _aimer_ à travers un banal acte sexuel ? Tout était dans les gestes, dans l'attention que Levi y portait. Sa seconde main revint entourer la verge tendue d'Eren et y appliqua un mouvement traînant qui lui arracha comme un sanglot de plaisir. Levi posa le nez au creux de son cou et marmonna, lui-même transporter par les braises flamboyantes de son désir, les yeux clos : « Laisse-toi aller, je te tiens. Je suis là… » Eren finit par se libérer dans un cri rauque, avant de se replier sur lui-même. Levi lui caressa doucement le dos sur tout sa longueur et posa quelques baisers sur son épaule, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration.

Il ne s'arrêta de le caresser que lorsqu'Eren cessa de renifler bruyamment.

Alors il murmura : « Je désolé de t'avoir fait peur…

\- J'ai cru que…j'ai cru que c'était fini. Que je te dégoutais et que…

\- Je suis désolé… » Levi le recouvrait de son corps, l'enroulant dans ses bras. Eren se sentait protégé, entouré. Il n'aurait mis fin à ce moment pour rien au monde. Levi posa un baiser sur sa tempe et chuchota, presque trop bas pour être entendu : « Je t'aime… » Eren sanglota de plus bel. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se reprendre tout à fait et d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller. Levi soupira : « Tu n'as pas avoir honte…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que _j'ai pleuré_.

\- T'avais besoin de te laisser aller…j'ai bien explosé de rire moi…

\- On a les nerfs qui lâchent…

\- Je crois que je passerais bien dix ans sans entendre parler de Zeke….

\- Ce serait trop beau… » Ils marquèrent un silence. Puis Eren tourna la tête vers Levi et déclara avec tout l'aplomb qui le caractérisait : « Je t'aime, Levi. » Un moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ajoute un mot.

Levi poussa enfin un soupir et s'écria : « Et si on essayait de ne plus _jamais_ rien se cacher ? Je crois qu'on a eu assez de Drama de couple pour toute une vie…

\- J'ai _détesté_ tous ces foutus mois ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, plus de secret. Je suis lessivé. C'est trop lourd à porter…

\- Du coup, de qui est-ce que ta mère parlait lorsqu'elle disait qu'un autre Oblivion trainait dans le coin et pourrait éventuellement t'aider ? » Eren se figea. Puis poussa un long soupir : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'en profite pour m'arracher cette info…

\- A la guerre comme à la guerre…Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment continuer à la protéger. Si tu prends le taureau par les cornes et que tu décides de faire face aux Titans en faisant usage de tes pouvoirs, il n'y a pas moyen que lui, il continue à se planquer indéfiniment.

\- Tu as raison… Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses gérer ça à ma manière. J'essaie petit à petit de la décoincer, de lui faire accepter l'idée qu'on ne pas simplement se contenter de se cacher et d'attendre en tremblant que les Titans nous mettent la main dessus…Elle en sait tellement plus que moi au sujet des Oblivions. C'est une Eveillée…Si seulement j'arrivais à la convaincre de m'aider….

\- Elle…c'est une fille ? » Eren marqua une courte pause avant d'acquiescer : « Oui. Mais je dois te prévenir, elle m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette si j'osais la forcer à dévoiler son identité au grand jour alors…

\- J'ai compris. Je te fais confiance sur ce coup-là et je te laisse l'amadouer…Alors, son nom ?

\- Ymir. » Il y eut un silence. Puis Levi soupira : « Elle m'a toujours fait bizarre cette fille. Un truc qui cloche dans sa façon de parler ou de se comporter…comme si elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations que celles du commun des mortels. On aurait dit qu'elle vivait sa vie comme on joue à un jeu vidéo. Avec recul. En pleine déconnade…

\- Je pense qu'elle a connu ma mère, quand elle était enfant…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois qu'Ymir est bien plus vieille qu'elle ne le laisse entendre et qu'elle a connu ma mère quand elles étaient jeunes…

\- Eh ben merde alors…cette gamine serait plus vieille que moi ?

\- Si ça se trouve, elle est même plus vieille qu'Erwin…

\- Putain… » Un nouveau silence. Eren se tourna pour faire entièrement face à Levi et l'observa un moment. Il était sur le dos, torse nu, comme il aimait souvent dormir quand il n'était pas entièrement dénudé, le regard braqué sur leur plafond.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe.

Levi n'était naturellement plus excité.

Eren se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

D'un côté, il était vraiment fatigué. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ce poids étrange en travers de la gorge. D'un autre, il trouvait vraiment injuste de priver Levi d'une chance de lui aussi faire redescendre la pression…Et puis à quoi bon l'avoir si bien préparé et lubrifié si ce n'était pour en profiter ? Eren glissa doucement la main sur son torse jusqu'à venir jouer avec l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Le regard perçant de Levi se posa sur lui, bien qu'il puisse très certainement pas vraiment le distinguer dans la pénombre. « A quoi tu joues, gamin ? » Eren s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres d'un coup de langue : « Je te rends l'appareil ? » Levi laissa un silence avant de répondre : « On est crevé…

\- Tu viens de me prouver qu'on n'était absolument pas obligé de faire un marathon…je te propose juste de profiter de tes efforts…je suis totalement préparé. Tendre et mouillé… » Levi poussa un grognement indistinct avant d'arrêter la main d'Eren en lui saisissant le poignet. « Je mets une capote et tu t'allonges sur le côté… » Eren acquiesça vivement de la tête, le cœur en pleine cavalcade alors qu'il obéissait sagement aux ordres qui lui avaient été donné.

Il sentit Levi bouger sur le matelas, entendit son tiroir s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il distingua le moment où il ouvrit son préservatif du moment où il l'enroula autour de son entrejambe. Puis les mains de Levi vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et Eren se détendit complètement, excité à l'idée de se montrer pliant et d'être à la merci des désirs de son partenaire. Levi lui souleva légèrement la jambe et s'approcha assez pour que sa verge vienne frôler son antre. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'étaient pas aller jusqu'au bout et Eren se surprit à retenir sa respiration. Levi lui susurra doucement : « Respire Eren… » L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et d'un geste fluide, rapide mais précautionneux, Levi s'engouffra dans son intimité.

Eren gémit de douleur et de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment pénible, juste un peu sensible. Très vite, son corps se rappela du poids de l'entrejambe de Levi entre ses cuisses, de sa présence bouillante et palpitante. Des frottements délicieux de sa peau contre les parois de son antre…Eren laissa lui échapper une plainte langoureuse : « Oh…c'est…c'est bon. Tu, tu peux bouger, Levi…s'il te plait, bouge… » La respiration hachée et chaude de Levi au creux de son cou se fit un peu plus incontrôlée alors qu'il entamait de lents mouvements de bassin. Eren se délecta des sensations qui lui électrisaient chaque muscle et faisait frémir son entrejambe. L'étirement de sa chair, la brûlure exquise qui frappait par à-coups lancinant sa prostate over-stimulé…Une fois ajusté à la cadence lente et lascive du corps de Levi, Eren entreprit de bouger à son tour, venant rejoindre avec douceur les coups de bassin de son partenaire. Il sentit l'instant où le corps de Levi se raidit entièrement et sentit sur sa peau le soupir qu'il poussa lorsqu'il se libéra enfin entre ses cuisses.

Eren préférait lorsqu'ils se passaient de préservatifs mais la sensation inimitable qu'il éprouvait à sentir la chaleur cuisante du sperme de Levi sans pour autant en sentir la présence valait bien une ou deux exceptions. Quand il redescendit du pic de bien-être qui l'avait assailli, Levi enroula doucement sa main autour de la verge dressée de son compagnon et l'accompagna rapidement, en quelques coups de poignets efficaces et intenses, vers un orgasme tremblant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, puis Levi se redressa et revint équipé de lingettes et d'une serviette mouillée pour les nettoyer sommairement.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le confort de leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh Mon Dieu...**

 **Ca y est. Le moment de révélation est...passée. Je...je suis à court de mots, je tremble toujours et...autant vous dire tout de suite ce dont j'avais peur...**

 **1) De tomber dans le mièvre et le 'Hors Caractère'**

 **2) De vouloir aller trop vite et de bâcler le chapitre.**

 **3) De ne pas trouver les mots juste et la bonne façon de présenter les choses pour retranscrire l'importance et l'intensité du moment de la Révélation...**

 **Voila...c'est dit.**

 **Sinon, je serais aussi un peu curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la prise de conscience d'Eren au sujet des objectifs et du fonctionnement de la Brigade et de son côté Mercenaires, Miliciens. Mais bon, ça, je crois que tout le monde s'en balance! (rire super nerveux)**

 **Deux petits mots avant d'aller m'effondrer dans mon lit (notez que c'est la première fois depuis un moment que je publie à une heure dingue! Je suis fière de moi là! Applaudissez la prise de bonnes résolutions!)**

 **\- Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je me sens super mal de ne pas pouvoir y répondre alors qu'ils illuminent mes journées et me donnent BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP de courage.**

 **\- Merci à toi Kizzbloo, my Honey Love pour le dessin! Il était sexy et mélancolique à la fois. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi et ce qui m'a rendu un peu triste en le regardant mais...je ne sais pas. Un truc dans leurs expressions ou le moment retranscrit...C'était à la fois hot et sensible...j'ai adoré! (Ne me laisse pas me transformer en critique d'art à deux balles, pitié)**

 **\- Vous devez ce chapitre et mon acharnement à surmonter ma peur viscéral de mal faire et vous décevoir à ma chère petite soeur qui a réussi à rattraper son retard et me harcèle gentiment depuis un moment pour que je vous fournisse la prochain chapitre de MBB (ahahahha, j'ai peur qu'elle se mette aussi à Sygma maintenant! Quoiqu'elle aurait été contente vu comment j'étais focalisé dessus pendant un moment!)**

 **Merci petite soeur! T'es une vraie petite éditrice! (rire)**

 **Plein de love sur vous, très hâte de vous lire,**

 **Easyan.**

 **Ps: N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un oeil à mon profil pour savoir l'avancé de mon écriture, avoir de mes nouvelles et savoir si le prochain chapitre sera celui de Sygma ou de MBB!**


	16. Chapitre 14

_**Bouh!**_

 _ **Ceci est un chapitre énorme (25 pages, soit 11 672 mots) que je tenais d'abord à présenter en part 1/ part 2. Mais! J'ai été incapable de déterminer quand couper l'histoire alors...VOILA! Un bon gros pavé !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre n'est pas qu'énorme, il est aussi intense...en informations et en révélations. Bien qu'il soulève encore pas mal de questions dans son sillon...**_

 _ **J'arrête de vous embêter!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture les chatons!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_ **:** _ **Ghosts of the Past…**_

 _Les ténèbres l'enlaçaient._

 _Eren aurait sûrement dû se sentir apeuré ou menacé. Se retrouver dans une obscurité aussi complète n'était pas une expérience des plus rassurantes. Pourtant, pour lui, c'était comme s'être endormi au creux de bras accueillants et chaleureux. Il était en sécurité, enveloppé dans un cocon protecteur._

 _C'était tout simplement fantastique._

 _Une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis une éternité._

 _Pas depuis que…_

 _« Eren. »_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le cœur battant : « Maman ? » Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix répondit, un peu gênée : « Non…enfin si. C'est moi, Carla… » Eren papillonna, surpris. Puis il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, la voix avait une intonation plus juvénile, un peu plus nerveuse que celle dont il se souvenait à peine avec nostalgie. Il s'imagina froncé les sourcils pour cacher le soulagement qui venait de lui alléger la poitrine malgré tout : « J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu avais disparu. Après la première étape de l'Eveil et je… » Il déglutit : « Je voulais m'excuser. » Un nouveau silence. D'une certaine façon, même s'il était incapable de la voir, Eren pouvait 'sentir' qu'elle était circonspecte et qu'elle attendait qu'il développe sa pensée. Il soupira : « J'ai été horrible. Juste avant que…enfin, j'ai…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu traversais un moment difficile. J'en avais conscience… » Eren acquiesça faiblement et demanda : « …Pourquoi est- ce que...pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas comme d'habitude ? » Une pointe de tristesse traversa l'obscurité. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour…'apparaître'. » Eren sentit son cœur se comprimer. Carla-Souvenir expliqua : « La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai pu exister aussi longtemps dans un coin de ton subconscient c'est parce que ta mère était sur le point de mourir. Elle t'a transmis beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle aurait pu le faire en temps normal…Elle voulait sans doute que je puisse attendre que tu sois plus âgé avant de me manifester… » Eren pinça les lèvres : « Et maintenant ? Je n'ai toujours pas fini de…_

 _\- Tu sais, je suis consciente des mêmes choses que toi…je sais qu'Ymir t'aideras. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour la suite et…c'est tant mieux. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance, d'avoir pu... 'voir' un bout de mon avenir mais…ce n'est pas ma place. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit très sain pour toi, de continuer à t'accrocher à 'moi', de cette façon… » Eren baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune façon pour lui de démentir ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer. Elle était 'en lui'. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait et ce qu'il pensait. Et c'était vrai. Carla-Souvenir était une infime portion de sa mère, de celle qui avait disparu beaucoup trop tôt et qui lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'était capable de se l'avouer. Il s'était effectivement beaucoup attaché à elle. Et il avait déploré sa disparition plus souvent qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre._

 _Il soupira, défait : « Ok…donc…_

 _\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir m'absorber complètement. Tu vas 'vivre' les souvenirs que je renferme puis…je disparaitrais. » Il y eut un moment de silence. Plein de non-dits et d'amertume. C'était nécessaire. C'était ce qui devait être fait. Cependant ça ne rendait pas tout plus agréable ou plus facile à vivre. Eren finit par hocher de la tête, résigné : « Très bien…je suppose que…_

 _\- Ce sont des adieux. Je tenais à…te le dire. Je suis sûre qu'où qu'elle soit, ta mère est fière de ce que tu es devenu. Et qu'elle est heureuse du chemin que tu as parcouru. Tu as été courageux et déterminé…tu as même réussi à dire toute la vérité à Levi. Et tu t'es accepté, tel que tu es. Maintenant que la première étape est complète, tu vas pouvoir découvrir tes autres capacités…J'espère que mes souvenirs te permettront d'en comprendre davantage sur notre peuple et…Et qu'Ymir est vraiment celle que j'espère et qu'elle t'aidera, quoiqu'elle dise, à franchir les prochaines étapes. » Eren avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge. Il sentait la contraction de son estomac et les piqûres de plus en plus urgentes des larmes qu'il retenait. La sensation de chaleur et d'enveloppement se fit plus forte et il sut, instinctivement que Carla-Souvenir le serrait dans ses bras._

 _Il se rappelait parfaitement du moment où elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie._

 _On aurait dit depuis qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il avait vécu tellement de tensions, de découvertes…Elle l'avait aidé à grandir. Elle avait fait bien plus que ce pourquoi elle avait été créée. Elle avait été une vraie amie. Une confidente. C'était un lien un peu spécial, vaporeux, avec un être qui avait été, sans être vraiment. Une sorte de fantôme bienveillant, au caractère bien trempé…Eren était reconnaissant. Le fait que sa mère ait pu penser à lui faire cet ultime cadeau avant de mourir, c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. Carla-Souvenir était une dernière leçon, un dernier témoignage d'amour. Sa mère avait voulu lui offrir des réponses._

 _Carla-Souvenir représentait une partie de la vie de Carla qu'elle avait dû passer sous scellé pour endosser le rôle 'mystérieux et important' que lui connaissait Ymir. C'était une part d'elle-même qui comptait tellement qu'elle n'avait pu faire autrement que l'effacer, définitivement. Etait-ce par simple nécessité ? Par honte ? Eren n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Il sentit la chaleur s'évaporer, lui entrer par tous les pores de la peau et se dissiper à travers ses veines avant de l'emplir tout entier. Il sentit un dernier baiser se poser sur sa joue et entendit comme dans un murmure : « Au revoir, Eren… » avant de perdre connaissance._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Elle était allongée dans l'herbe._

 _Au-dessus de la haute colline._

 _Le vent soufflait et la forêt en contre bas ondulait doucement. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes, son repos prendrait fin. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper, c'était en général le temps que prenait son père avait de réussir à la pister. Il allait très certainement lui faire la morale mais il n'y aurait aucune vraie colère derrière ses sourcils froncés et sa grosse voix courroucée. Elle le savait, il adorait secrètement le petit jeu de cache-cache auquel ils se livraient tous les deux au moins une demi-douzaine de fois par semaine. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui laisser de fausses pistes, de nouvelles cachettes où se dissimuler, de nouveaux paysages à lui faire découvrir…C'était leur façon, un peu tordue, de passer du temps entre père et fille, à l'abri des regards…_

 _Etre chef d'un village renfermant plus d'un millier d'habitants, ce n'était pas de tout repos._

 _Bien au contraire._

 _Kazvin Lenz en était la preuve vivante._

 _Il trouvait à peine le temps de se retrouver en famille et de profiter de sa femme et sa fille. Si elles n'avaient pas, toutes les deux, étaient aussi compréhensives et merveilleuses, les choses auraient très vite pu tourner au cauchemar. Bien heureusement, lorsque Karla n'était pas en train de vagabonder ou tenter d'échapper à ses devoirs, elle était une excellente apprentie et tout le monde savait qu'elle était appelée à devenir l'une des plus compétente Alpha de leur siècle. Et sa mère, Ustia Lenz, était le bras droit rêvé. Patiente, attentive et ferme, elle le complétait comme personne d'autre qu'elle n'était capable de le faire. Elle était la mère de ses enfants, sa complice, l'amour de sa vie, son Imprégnée. Un rôle que la Grande Déesse lui avait prédestiné et duquel elle s'acquittait avec ferveur._

 _Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de couple plus aimant et assorti que l'était Kazvin et Ustia._

 _Karla aimait se dire qu'elle aussi, un beau jour, aurait la chance de s'imprégner et de vivre une histoire aussi belle et aussi passionnée que celle que vivait ses parents. Elle était très fière de sa famille, de ses origines et appréciait son village et ses habitants. Luneféria était sa maison, son monde tout entier…Elle ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde et pourtant… Pourtant il était là. Ce désir, ardent, incontrôlable, qui ne cessait de grandir dans son cœur. Celui de partir à l'aventure, d'oser traverser les épais feuillages de la forêt, de passer la barrière magique qui tenait les curieux à l'écart et…de découvrir l'Extérieur. Jusque-là, seule la faction des Marcheurs avait l'autorisation de quitter le village pour aller commercer avec l'Extérieur. Ils leur ramenaient des outils pour l'agriculture, quelques objets pour améliorer leur quotidien, des fournitures sommaires pour l'heure de l'Apprentissage, des matières premières, de nouveaux plants pour les champs…parfois quelques cadeaux un peu différents pour leur permettre de découvrir une ou deux douceurs étrangères._

 _Des bonbons, des objets insolites, des vêtements…_

 _Karla adorait ces cadeaux. Elle en collectionnait tout un tas, sur son étagère à trésor et elle pouvait passer des heures à les admirer, à s'imaginer la façon dont les gens de l'Extérieur s'en servaient. Elle s'imaginait à quoi pouvait ressembler un Humain, à quoi pouvait ressembler leurs huttes et…tout un tas d'autres choses…_

 _« Karla… »_

 _Elle n'entendit la voix grondante de son père qu'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne lui bondisse dessus. Elle glapit, surprise et tenta d'échapper à ses bras puissants, en vain. Il frotta avec insistance son visage au creux de son cou et l'immobilisa complètement en refermant doucement sa mâchoire sur la peau tendre de sa nuque. Elle gronda et cessa de se débattre, agacée : « D'accord ! T'as gagné ! Je ne bouge plus ! » Il s'écarta et s'installa à côté d'elle, visiblement satisfait. Sa longue queue noire, épaisse, lui entoura tendrement le poignet. Karla poussa un soupir et se rassit tranquillement à côté de son père, plus amusée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Sa propre queue vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de son père, bien plus fine et nerveuse._

 _Ils demeurèrent un moment sans bouger, profitant du vent qui traversait la colline, de l'odeur de l'herbe humide et du soleil qui leur chauffait doucement la peau._

 _Ces moments étaient aussi précieux que parfaits._

 _C'était comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'eux._

 _Enfin, Kazvin prit la parole : « Tu as déjà douze ans…le temps passe vraiment trop vite… » Elle lui jeta un regard puis lui donna un petit coup d'épaule : « Il me reste encore trois ans avant de commencer l'Eveil ! Pas de quoi devenir nostalgique d'un coup ! » Il lui sourit et ses crocs, pour tout autre, auraient pu paraître menaçant, mais pour Karla, ils étaient une partie intégrante et assez fascinante, de celui qu'était son père. Le chef du village, l'Alpha. Ses propres canines étaient à peine protubérantes, quatre petites pointes qui rappelaient bien plus les crocs d'un des chiens du village que les crocs d'un Oblivion adulte…C'était un peu comme les énormes cornes noires qui entouraient la tête de Kazvin, celle de sa fille lui pointaient à peine du front. Au moins, elle avait la couleur d'obsidienne des cornes d'Alpha, la promesse à venir du pouvoir qui allait lui être transmis._

 _Son père poussa un grand soupir : « Ce ne sont que trois ans. Et puis tout le monde sait bien que tu es déjà assez douée pour commencer ton Eveil avant la date convenue…_

 _\- Je n'en ai aucune envie. Alors tu pourras tout à fait profiter de tes trois ans ! » Kazvin lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et lui ébouriffa les cheveux (comme il savait qu'elle le détestait). Karla gronda à nouveau et tenta maladroitement de remettre sa coiffure en ordre avant d'abandonner et de tout simplement se résoudre à refaire sa longue natte. Son père expliqua : « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une gamine pareille se fasse très bientôt appeler grande sœur…c'est un comble. Quel genre d'exemple est-ce que tu vas donner ? Surtout si tu continues à sauter tes leçons et t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu t'ennuies ? » Karla souffla du nez, agacée : « Raison de plus pour en profiter avant sa naissance, non ? Promis, ensuite, je serais un exemple parfait !_

 _\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne sauras tenir… » Elle lui tira la langue et ce fut à son tour de gronder, sans réel menace. Karla ajouta, malicieuse : « Et puis le plus triste de nous deux, ce sera sûrement toi, quand tu n'auras plus pour excuse de devoir partir à ma recherche pour échapper aux Anciens. » Son père feignit complètement de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence. Il lui tapota l'épaule de sa queue et répliqua : « Et si on faisait la course jusqu'au bas de la colline ? Le premier arrivé aura le droit de choisir sa…hey ! Tu triches ! » Karla avait bondi sur ses pattes arrière d'un coup et commencé à dévaler la colline en riant avant qu'il n'ait terminé son monologue. Elle le savait bien plus grand et plus leste, en quoi était-ce mal de prendre un temps d'avance ?_

 _Ils finirent par se retrouver emmêlés l'un dans l'autre au bas de la colline, après que Kazvin eut tenté de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en lui bondissant dessus au beau milieu de la descente. Leur rire résonna pendant trois bonnes minutes dans le vent estival avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Comme tout incendie, ça n'avait commencé que par une étincelle._

 _Puis avant même qu'elle ne comprenne quand est-ce que c'était arrivée, Karla s'était retrouvé avec un véritable incendie au cœur de la poitrine. Un brasier inextinguible qui la poussait à regarder de plus en plus souvent vers le lointain. Qui dépassait largement le confinement de ses rêveries secrètes à propos d'un Ailleurs hypothétique. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie, une idée passagère, c'était devenue un vrai désir, un rêve inavouable. Elle souhaitait voir le monde Extérieur. Elle voulait voir de ses yeux ces Humains qui peuplaient toutes les terres en dehors de Luneféria. Elle aimait son village, adorait ses habitants, vénérait son père et sa mère mais…ce n'était pas assez. C'était la maison, l'endroit où elle avait l'intention de toujours revenir mais…_

 _Un petit cri la tira de ses pensées._

 _Ces jours-ci, elle secondait davantage sa mère lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de sa petite sœur plutôt que son père lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper des affaires du village. Même si son ratio entre le rôle de 'grande-sœur' et celui de 'future Alpha' était toujours du pourcentage de 55/45. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et Karla adorait plus que tout s'occuper de Krista. Elle était adorable. Elle avait les yeux fins et des tâches de rousseurs ravissantes. Sa chevelure brun chocolat était la même que celle de leur mère. Kazvin était le seul à avoir les cheveux plus noirs que la nuit. Les prunelles de Krista avaient des teintes ambrées, presque dorés et Karla aurait pu passer des heures à lui faire des grimaces et à la bercer. Elle aimait sa petite sœur comme n'aurait jamais cru capable d'aimer. Elle se sentait responsable et adorait la lueur de reconnaissance et d'amour qu'elle pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle._

 _Krista était l'innocence pure._

 _Karla voulait plus que tout être un modèle pour elle._

 _Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait admirer et aimer. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter… C'était pourquoi, avant que Krista n'en ait conscience, qu'elle ne puisse comprendre que sa bien-aimée grande-sœur était elle aussi capable de commettre des erreurs Karla se devait d'agir. Elle allait bientôt avoir treize ans et Krista, un an. Si elle ne mettait pas son plan à exécution maintenant, quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait se permettre de le faire ? Jamais. Voilà la réponse à cette question…_

 _Tout était prêt._

 _Elle avait pris soin de s'entraîner en secret à sceller sa forme d'Oblivion. Plus de cornes, plus de queue, plus de crocs, ni de griffes. Les Humains étaient réputés pour avoir l'air tout à fait inoffensifs, sans poils pour se protéger de l'hiver où d'autres manières de se défendre que les outils qu'ils mettaient au point. Bien que Karla eût beaucoup de mal à se l'imaginer, elle avait diligemment obéi aux instructions qu'elle avait épié quand l'Instructeur des Marcheurs avaient commencé à entraîner les prochaines recrues de la faction. Ensuite, elle s'était procurée un capuchon à larges capuches, des vêtements étrangers et des 'chaussures'. Elle avait dissimulé le tout dans sa chambre et préparé de quoi survivre pendant trois jours…_

 _Elle était prête à sauter le pas._

 _Trois jours. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle laisserait une lettre à ses parents expliquant…son besoin, vital, d'aller explorer par elle-même le monde Extérieur. Elle leur expliquerait son désir de liberté, d'aventure. Elle leur ferait la promesse de ne jamais mettre leur secret et leur peuple en danger (elle n'avait vraiment aucune intention de mettre Luneféria en danger, quitte à devoir y laisser la vie). Elle leur expliquerait qu'elle avait l'intention, quoiqu'il advienne, de faire demi-tour après une journée et demi de voyage, qu'elle eut ou non trouver son chemin parmi l'épaisse forêt protectrice qui avait poussé autour de leur territoire…_

 _Ce soir-là, avec le couvert la nuit, quand le silence tomba sur la hutte du chef, Karla quitta le village._

 _Elle avait le cœur battant et le souffle court alors que ses pas la conduisaient inexorablement de plus en plus loin des terreaux qu'elle avait connu pendant toute sa vie. Lorsqu'enfin elle cessa d'avoir l'impression de se trouver en terres conquises, elle ralentit le pas. Prudente, elle puisa dans ses ressources et ses capacités d'Oblivion pour éviter les pièges naturels de l'endroit. Les plantes venimeuses qui relâchaient des spores mortelles, les trous de boue mouvante, les animaux sauvages l'esquivaient d'eux-mêmes, reconnaissant le côté prédateur de son espèce. Elle savait qu'elle ne disposait pas d'un temps illimité et il ne lui fallut que quatre heures à cheminer prudemment dans les fourrés pour se rendre compte que sa forme d'Oblivion était plus à même de faciliter sa progression._

 _Karla reprit sa forme initiale et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans les complexes enchevêtrement de verdure qui l'entourait. C'était une sensation inédite, magique et excitante. Elle courrait à ras le sol, prêtant seulement attention à la présence de la sacoche de toile qui contenait son déguisement humain et qu'elle avait soigneusement accroché en bandoulière à travers son torse. Son corps réagissait avec l'agilité et l'instinct de son côté bestial. C'était facile et tellement stimulant. L'odeur de la terre meuble, le subtil jeu de lumière et d'ombre des moments ou quelques rayons de lunes frappaient une ouverture entre quelques branchages…_

 _Sa course effrénée ne dura que deux heures._

 _Puis tout à coup, elle 'sentit', dans l'air, la sécheresse soudain du sol, les parfums plus rances et étrange qui assaillirent ses narines, qu'elle avait quitté le territoire des Oblivions. Qu'elle ne se trouvait plus sous la protection de l'Arbre Mère. Elle ralentit en conséquence, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais. Elle était arrivée chez les Humains. En terre inconnue et possiblement hostile… Elle se stoppa. Bientôt, il allait faire jour. Elle avait quitté le village depuis presque sept heures. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit parfaitement reposée avant de poursuivre son voyage. Elle devait s'attendre à tout. Karla revint en arrière de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à nouveau vibrer sous ses pieds nus la présence silencieuse des pouvoirs de la Grande Déesse. Elle installa sommairement une paillasse d'herbes au sol, se plaça dans le creux d'un arbre immense et, seulement une fois certaine de se sentir en sécurité, se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Les Humains étaient si nombreux qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête._

 _Karla ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre au moment où elle enfin quitter le couvert des bois pour s'avancer sur les routes pavés et poussiéreuses qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Une chose était certaine, même son imagination la plus folle n'aurait pu donner vie à un tel spectacle. Les maisons humaines étaient faites de pierres polies et non de bois et de torchis. Les rues variaient de tailles et de revêtement…elles étaient presque toutes pleines de monde. Luneféria comptait un peu plus d'un millier d'habitants, ce village humain ? Des milliers de milliers, très probablement. Il y avait un marché en plein air, des gens s'y pressaient, les vendeurs hurlaient pour attirer la clientèle… Par chance, quelques-uns de leurs mots étaient compréhensibles pour le patois que parlaient les Oblivions. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était comme avoir passé la porte d'un tout autre univers._

 _Comme le disait les Marcheurs, les Humains n'avaient ni cornes, ni crocs, ni griffes et avaient tous un parfum bien différent de celui dont Karla avait l'habitude. Rien de fleuri, terreux ou même forestier. C'était des effluves épicés, musqués et… étranges. Elle était absolument fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, entendait ou sentait. C'était…mille fois plus effrayant et plus excitant que tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue…Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir tentée l'aventure, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir réussi à voir ça de ses yeux. Le monde était si vaste, si coloré et différent. Elle s'arrêta à chaque étal, eut même l'autorisation de goûter quelques fruits qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manger avant ça. Les marchands n'étaient pas tous avenants, certains l'avaient chassé en croyant qu'elle s'apprêtait sans doute à chaparder dans leurs marchandises, mais globalement, ça avait été une expérience absolument fantastique._

 _Karla avait même réussi à acheter un jolie 'ruban' qu'elle comptait fermement offrir à Krista une fois de retour au village._

 _Elle déjeuna sur les marches d'un grand édifice et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quant au bout d'un certain temps un vacarme assourdissant retentit à son sommet et qu'une foule d'individus le quittèrent, tous vêtus de tenues plus extravagantes et raffinées les unes que les autres. Elle s'écarta pour les observer, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de se rappeler que les Humains honoraient leurs propres dieux, avaient leurs propres coutumes et que cet édifice devait sans aucun doute être l'un de ces drôles de temples dont parlaient parfois les Marcheurs. C'était leur plus important consommateur de cuivre et d'argile._

 _Elle passa l'après-midi à faire le tour du village et à tenter de deviner l'utilité de chaque bâtiment qui ne semblait pas n'être qu'une simple maison._

 _Vers la tombée de la nuit, elle commença à revenir sur ses pas afin de retrouver le confort de sa couchette de fortune. Elle était épuisée et avait déjà hâte de retrouver Luneféria. Même si une petite part d'elle-même ne cessait de se demander si elle ne pourrait pas convaincre son père de lui laisser l'occasion de voir davantage du monde Extérieur aux côtés d'une ou deux expéditions de Marcheurs. Après tout, son retour prouverait qu'elle était amplement capable de se fondre dans la masse et assez responsable pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler leur Secret… Elle était prise dans ses pensées quand elle heurta malencontreusement quelqu'un. Etonnée, elle releva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon, certainement plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années, grand et large d'épaule. Sa coupe en brosse lui donnait un air revêche, il avait la mâchoire carrée et donnait l'impression d'être passablement irrité._

 _Il était accompagné de quatre amis qui n'avaient pas l'air plus sympathiques ou de meilleure humeur._

 _Karla tenta aussi bien que mal de s'excuser, avec un Maure un peu maladroit tandis que le groupe de garçons l'invectivaient. Elle ne saisissait peut-être pas tout à fait toutes les nuances de leurs insultes mais elle était capable de reconnaître un juron quand elle en entendait un. Quand elle comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'établir le dialogue avec ces brutes épaisses, elle tenta de s'esquiver, la tête baissée au sol et les épaules rentrées comme pour leur montrer qu'elle était assez contrite pour avoir retenu sa leçon et s'excusait. Mais le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé avait visiblement d'autres plans en tête. Il la bouscula fermement jusqu'à l'attirer dans une impasse sombre. Ses amis faisaient écran et Karla ne voyait aucun moyen de leur échapper autrement que par la force… Le garçon avec une coupe en brosse lui poussa l'épaule une fois de plus, un peu plus brutalement et son capuchon lui glissa de la tête._

 _Ils marquèrent une pause, stupéfait avant que leur chef ne s'exclame : « C'est une fille ! » Leurs regards avaient sensiblement changé et Karla sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Une décharge d'énergie lui traversa le corps et elle sentit ses griffes lui percer la paume avant même d'avoir conscience d'avoir serré les poings. Elle pouvait se défendre. Mais à quel prix ? Elle détourna rapidement la tête et pria pour qu'aucune lueur n'ait apparu dans son regard. Les Humains n'avaient pas les yeux phosphorescents… Les garçons avaient échangé quelques mots et avaient progressivement resserré le cercle qu'il formait autour d'elle. Karla songea à crier pour appeler à l'aide mais elle s'était entièrement figée lorsqu'elle avait vu l'un d'entre eux commencé à nerveusement défaire la ceinture de son pantalon._

 _Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il l'attendait._

 _Et même la perspective de devoir dévoilée une partie du Secret lui parut pendant une fraction de seconde bien plus préférable l'idée de se laisser subir un tel cauchemar. Karla n'avait jamais vu les parties intimes d'un homme, elle n'avait jamais cru que sa première expérience se passerait dans de telles circonstances. Son sang s'était glacé et elle s'était au moins promis de les frapper aussi fort que possible et de se débattre comme une tigresse. Etait-elle capable de se défendre sans les tuer ? Etait-elle capable d'ôter la vie d'un autre être vivant ? Elle avait déjà été à la chasse avec quelques villageois mais…c'était différent. Tuer un être vivant qui puisse autant ressembler à un Oblivion c'était…_

 _Alors qu'elle tremblait presque autant de rage et détermination que de peur, un liquide gluant leur tomba dessus._

 _Ils se figèrent tous alors que l'odeur spécial d'huile et d'autre chose frappait les narines sensibles de Karla. Elle fronça les sourcils, incrédule alors qu'un autre garçon, bien plus petit et plus frêle que le groupe qui s'apprêtait à l'agresser se tenait au bout de l'impasse. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce furent ses yeux. Deux pupilles incandescentes qui les fixaient sans émotion. Ni vertes, ni bleues, elles luisaient presque à la lueur des lampadaires. Stupéfaite, Karla s'était comme senti happée par leur intensité et un étrange frisson lui avait traversé les os. Elle ne comprit que quelques mots de ce qu'il leur dit. Quelque chose en rapport avec leur idiotie et le fait qu'ils devaient néanmoins comprendre ce qui risquait de leur arriver s'il le forçait à agir. A peine sa menace formulée, sur un ton neutre et calme, il leur avait présenté une lampe à huile dont il avait ouvert le couvercle comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur lancer la flamme dessus. Les garçons jurèrent avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Karla comprit tout à fait lorsqu'ils le traitèrent de fou._

 _Il s'écoula quelques minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquissent le moindre mouvement._

 _Il se tenait toujours devant l'impasse, légèrement sur le côté. Et elle était toujours plaqué contre un mur. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Karla entendait vaguement les tambourinements de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Le garçon referma le couvercle de sa lampe et demanda, prudemment : « Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? » Il ne s'était pas avancé et lui laissait tout l'espace qu'elle souhaitait pour s'enfuir. Plus important encore, il parlait presque parfaitement le patois de Luneféria. Surprise, elle demanda : « Comment tu as su que je venais de Luneféria ? » Leur village n'avait rien de secret mais personne ne s'y rendait jamais. C'était une interdiction tacite, les Marcheurs s'occupaient du commerce extérieur et des échanges avec le monde. Pour le reste, la forêt et les pouvoirs de l'Arbre avaient toujours pu tenir les étrangers et les curieux loin de leurs terres._

 _Le garçon esquissa un faible sourire : « Mon père est l'herboriste du village. Il m'a appris à parler votre langue pour que je puisse vous acheter les herbes et les autres composants dont on a besoin pour la boutique…_

 _\- Oh… » Il se racla la gorge : « Vous avez une apparence très particulière. Vos yeux, ils sont…dorés et vous avez la peau mate…alors j'ai présumé que tu venais de là-bas… » Elle acquiesça, la bouche sèche. Il continua : « C'est rare de voir l'un d'entre vous tout seul…_

 _-…_

 _\- Pardonne moi ma curiosité…tu dois sûrement avoir envie de te débarrasser de toute cette huile… » Karla se jeta un rapide coup d'œil et grimaça. Effectivement. Le problème avec le plan de son sauveteur, c'était sans aucun doute qu'elle avait autant risqué que ses agresseurs de prendre feu à la moindre étincelle… Au moins, il avait réussi à leur faire prendre la fuite, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle s'avança prudemment. Il proposa : « Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, tu peux venir prendre une douche rapide chez moi, puis tu pourras t'en aller… » Karla avait très envie de refuser. Parce qu'elle ne savait rien de ce garçon et que bien qu'il soit bien moins menaçant que les autres, il n'en restait pas moins Humain et différent…Elle ne se trouvait déjà plus qu'à quelques pas de lui lorsqu'il leva la main. Karla faillit faire un pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son mouvement ne lui permette de sentir pendant une fraction de seconde, l'odeur du garçon._

 _Elle n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi délicieux._

 _Un parfum musqué, rassurant. Un soupçon d'herbes séchées, de grand air et d'épices. Karla sentit instantanément, du plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La tension dans ses épaules s'évanouit. Il remonta calmement son capuchon et fit bien attention à ce qu'il couvre correctement son visage : « Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur toi. » Elle acquiesça, muette. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était confuse, étonnamment sereine alors qu'elle venait de presque subir une agression et…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'approcher davantage de cet inconnu… Elle le détailla du coin de l'œil. Il ne la dépassait que d'un ou deux centimètres. Ses vêtements étaient de bonnes factures mais semblaient un peu trop grand. C'était un gringalet. Sa chevelure sombre était noire d'encre mais avait l'air souple. Il avait les cheveux ni courts, ni longs, attachés en queue de cheval basse. Sa peau était de cette même couleur laiteuse, légèrement caramélisée que l'étaient tous les Humains que Karla avait pu croiser jusque-là…_

 _Ils s'avancèrent enfin hors de l'impasse et rasèrent les murs du village._

 _Quand ils quittèrent l'artère principale et que le flux d'individus sembla se tarir, le garçon prit à nouveau la parole : « Je ne crois pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Grisha. Grisha Jaëger. Et toi ? » Elle hésita pendant presque une minute avant de répondre : « Karla. Karla Lenz._

 _\- Enchanté Karla. » Il avait une drôle de façon de parler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait appris leur patois avec son père ou si c'était quelque chose qui était inhérent à sa personnalité…mais bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air plus vieux que treize ou quatorze ans, il s'exprimait comme un adulte. Avec retenu et un calme surprenant. Quand elle se laissait aller à l'observer, sa mine grave et légèrement inexpressive, Karla ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était davantage quelque chose qui témoignait de sa personnalité que d'un tic de langage malencontreux._

 _Grisha était sans aucun doute un drôle de personnage._

 _Il se tenait droit et avait une démarche bien plus assurée que ne le laissait deviner sa carrure. Il prenait bien garde à ce qu'ils avancent à la même allure sans pour autant empiéter sur son espace vitale. Leur traversée du village ne fut peut-être pas des plus agréables mais elle n'était pas non plus horrible. Bien qu'elle fût trempée d'huile et qu'elle commence à tout simplement haïr cette odeur. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Grisha lui présenta sa salle d'eau, lui indiqua comment s'en servir sans faire de remarques et lui laissa tout le temps de se débarbouiller après lui avoir donné des vêtements de rechanges qui devaient sans aucun doute lui appartenir. Quand elle lui demanda, intrigué pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle, il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule : « Je connais bien Frost et ses idiots d'amis. Ils peuvent être aussi bêtes que cruels. Tu as juste eu de la chance que je sois témoin de la scène…Je déteste les brutes épaisses…J'ai une petite sœur. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour elle. » Karla sentit son cœur faire comme un bond dans sa poitrine mais refusa de trop s'appesantir sur l'étrange de sensation qui lui chatouillait le bas ventre._

 _Grisha la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du village._

 _Secouée, Karla entama le chemin de retour avec les pensées en vrac. La nuit lui semblait menaçante et elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Elle ne rendit compte qu'elle cherchait instinctivement du réconfort dans l'odeur imprégnée dans ses vêtements d'emprunt que lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le couvert de la forêt. Le rouge aux joues, elle agita la tête et sans perdre plus de temps, se défit du tissu qui recouvrait sa peau pour retrouver son apparence originelle. Elle pensa un moment à les abandonner là, du côté humain de la forêt mais très vite, elle décida plutôt de soigneusement les envelopper pour les ranger, avec culpabilité et fébrilité, dans sa sacoche. Elle s'enfonça ensuite dans la forêt et se promit de ne garder de cette escapade que les meilleurs souvenirs._

 _Elle n'allait très probablement jamais revoir Grisha Jaëger._

 _A moins qu'elle parvienne non seulement à se faire pardonner mais aussi à convaincre son père du bienfondé de son départ avec la prochaine vague de Marcheurs._

 _Ce qui n'était clairement pas gagné._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Bien entendu, l'accueil que lui réservèrent ses parents fut plus que glacial._

 _Karla fut puni comme il se devait, pour avoir été inconsciente et avoir désobéi à l'une des règles les plus importantes de leur village. Kazvin la mit au service des Anciens et la força à travailler à la mine. Il ne fallut qu'une semaine avant qu'ils ne comprennent tous que quelque chose clochait. Bien que Karla se soit montrée exemplaire en acceptant sa punition avec grâce, sa santé n'avait fait que se détériorer de jour en jour. Au départ, ce n'était pas visible. Elle était juste un peu moins énergique, un peu moins concentrée. Puis elle avait commencé à avoir le teint pâle et à avoir des vertiges…_

 _Lorsque le diagnostic du Soigneur tomba enfin, la stupéfaction ne suffisait pas à exprimer ce qui frappa Kazvin et Ustia._

 _Karla s'était Imprégnée._

 _Et elle souffrait de la séparation 'magique' qui délimitait le territoire des Oblivions du monde Humain._

 _Kazvin ordonna au Soigneur de garder le silence._

 _Les Humains et les Oblivions ne pouvaient pas avoir de descendance. De plus, jamais un Humain n'avait été mis dans la confidence du Secret. Aucun d'eux ne voyaient comment cette situation pouvait avoir un dénouement heureux…Cependant, il n'était pas impossible, après un certain temps, de séparer un Oblivion Imprégné de sa moitié sans qu'il n'en souffre et ils n'avaient plus qu'une solution, laisser leur fille se rapprocher de l'Humain, le temps que son lien se stabilise._

 _Ils expliquèrent à Karla les enjeux de la situation._

 _Elle pleura toute la nuit._

 _Elle s'était toujours imaginée plus tard, avec une famille heureuse, à la tête de son village. Comblée. Mais l'appel d'un monde nouveau, le fait qu'elle ait pu braver l'interdit le plus important de Luneféria, l'avait maudite. Elle était Imprégnée à un Humain. Un Humain qui jamais ne serait capable de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, qui jamais ne pourrait s'intégrer à son univers, à sa famille ou même lui offrir les enfants dont elle avait toujours rêvé…Le lendemain, quand son père l'accompagna à l'orée de la forêt humaine, elle ne ressentait plus le moindre désir de quitter son cocon. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, revenir en arrière, oublier cette journée…_

 _Ils se rendirent à quelques pas de la maison des Jaëger._

 _Fort heureusement, elle était légèrement en retrait du village. Entourée d'un brin de forêt et de verdure, la maison de l'herboriste leur inspirait bien plus de familiarité que toutes les autres maisons humaines. Il était inutile que Karla entre en contact direct avec Grisha. A l'instant même où elle était revenue du côté humain de la forêt, elle avait senti la connexion se rétablie. A quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où il devait dormir paisiblement, Karla se sentait pleinement satisfaite. Elle retint ses larmes et se contenta d'observer les alentours alors que son père et elle, installés sur une souche morte, la laissait faire le plein d'énergie en silence._

 _Elle avait pêché et la Déesse avait choisi de la punir en conséquence._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter son sort._

 _Krista allait grandir et elle serait la mère du prochain Alpha._

 _Au moins Karla n'était pas responsable de l'extinction de la lignée des Lenz._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Il s'écoula deux mois avant que Grisha et Karla n'entrent à nouveau en contact._

 _Une à deux fois par semaine, Karla se permettait une échappée du côté Humain et flânait autour de Grisha tout en prenant grand soin à ne jamais se montrer. Elle avait fini par découvrir qu'il s'aventurait très souvent dans les bois à la recherche de nouvelles herbes et d'autres composants médicinaux. Armé d'outils en tout genre pour la récolte, d'un panier et d'une sorte de cahier de bord, il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la forêt, absorbé par ses recherches. Parfois, il parlait seul ou s'exclamait. Karla avait pris pour habitude de le suivre en toute discrétion et appréciait plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'avouer ces moments volés. C'était un peu comme si elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle seule. Profiter des intonations de sa voix, étudier ses traits. Apprendre ses expressions._

 _Une routine douce amer s'était installée._

 _Mais un jour, alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur la forêt, tout bascula._

 _Karla s'était assoupie en haut d'une branche tandis que Grisha examinait elle-ne-savait quelle fleur dans une petite clairière. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle ne les avait pas entendu approcher. Le groupe de garçons qui l'avaient agressée lors de sa première expédition à l'Extérieur, armés de couteaux et d'une pioche, ils avaient encerclé Grisha avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Très vite, l'altercation qui, au départ avait des airs d'intimidation et de revanche, tourna au vinaigre. Grisha ne baissait pas le regard et rien dans sa posture n'indiquait qu'il comptait leur céder du terrain. Il était sur ses gardes et il devait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne mais il avait visiblement choisi d'accepter son sort avec dignité._

 _La nervosité de ses assaillants ne cessait d'augmenter et ils commencèrent à le bousculer. Lorsqu'il tomba au sol et leur répliqua quelque chose que Karla ne comprit pas, le chef de la bande de brutes devint rouge écarlate. Il était fou de rage et il avait resserré sa prise sur le manche de sa pioche. Karla savait d'instinct qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, que même si ses camarades n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir autre chose que d'infliger une bonne râclée au gamin qui les avait humiliés, leur chef avait une toute autre idée en tête. Elle avait déjà vu le regard vide et froid d'un prédateur prêt à passer à l'action._

 _Elle agit avant même d'en avoir conscience._

 _Sous forme d'Oblivion elle bondit au centre de leur cercle, leur arrachant des cris horrifiés. Elle était à quatre pattes et prenait bien soin de ne laisser échapper que des grondements rauques. Avec un peu de chance, l'obscurité de plus en plus opaque de la fin du crépuscule suffirait à la faire passer pour une bête sauvage. Etrange mais plausible. Elle frappa férocement le chef du groupe, prenant soin de ne pas planter ses griffes dans la peau tendre de son abdomen. Le coup l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la clairière et il perdit connaissance. L'un de ses amis s'enfuit en courant alors que les autres, visiblement bien décidé à défendre chèrement leur vie décidèrent au contraire d'attaquer. Karla parvint sans mal à esquiver la lame du premier coutelas mais le second s'enfonça dans son flan comme dans du beurre. Surprise, elle poussa un râle de douleur avant de faire volteface et de frapper son adversaire d'une large claque en plein visage. Il fut projeté sur le côté et s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Hurlant au désespoir, le second assaillant la poignarda à l'épaule. Il visait apparemment sa tête mais d'un mouvement de recul, elle avait évité le pire._

 _Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, il s'effondra à son tour._

 _La pioche qu'avait abandonné le chef du groupe en mains, Grisha s'était servi du manche pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un court instant le temps se suspendit. Puis Karla prit conscience, du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Une bête blessée, à quatre pattes, recouverte de fourrure et de sang…Elle prit la fuite._

 _Normalement, il n'aurait dû s'écouler que quelques minutes entre le temps où elle avait été blessée et sa guérison._

 _Karla ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais on aurait dit que quelque chose empêchait à ses pouvoirs de régénérations de faire effet. Elle perdait une quantité non négligeable de sang et peinait à se déplacer sans avoir de vertiges ou même souffrir le martyr. Elle avait déjà entendu parler du métal humain capable de transpercer la peau épaisse des Oblivions et d'oblitérer la magie qui leur donnait leurs capacités spéciales. C'était ce même métal qui selon les récits de la Mémoire était un jour tomber en pluie du ciel et avait modifié le sol, l'eau et l'air jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne impropre à la prospérité des créatures qui plus tard deviendrait les Ethérées… la race dont était issue leur vénérée Déesse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, des bouts de ce métal, ou cette roche, s'était retrouvée dans la lame du couteau qui lui percé le flan._

 _Elle s'effondra, haletante._

 _C'était terminé._

 _Son destin allait prendre fin dans cette forêt étrangère. Seule._

 _Karla avait agi par instinct. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu supporter la mort de son Imprégné. Elle avait fait le bon choix… C'était stupide. Mais au moins, en mourant ici, au beau milieu de la forêt, elle n'allait pas mener les Humains sur la piste de Luneféria. Elle eut une pensée pour sa petite Krista. Elle espérait que sa mésaventure lui servirait de leçon. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir plus qu'une histoire effrayante, une leçon triste et morbide… Elle songea à ses parents. Son père, grand, fort, au rire tonitruant, que tous respectaient et admiraient. Elle se rappela de sa grosse voix et de la douceur impromptu de ses doigts calleux. Elle pensa à sa mère, à sa silhouette généreuse à sa voix douce et ferme, à la tendresse qui traversa parfois son regard lorsqu'elle contemplait sa famille, au côté intransigeant de ses ordres…_

 _Karla avait froid._

 _Ses paupières alourdis se fermèrent._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se concentrer sur sa respiration sifflante._

 _Le métal avait empoisonné son sang. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur s'enfuir de la plaie béante qui se trouvait entre ses côtes…Peut-être que la lame avait percé ses entrailles ? Elle ne sentait presque plus la douleur. L'obscurité l'enveloppa. Elle sombra._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Quand elle reprit conscience, ce fut dans un sursaut._

 _Une douleur fulgurante venait de lui percer les flancs et le grondement menaçant qui lui avait roulé dans la gorge l'avait surprise autant qu'il avait étonné la présence qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps allongé. Elle papillonna, stupéfaite de se retrouver, en vie, non loin de l'arbre qui lui servait de refuge depuis son premier voyage à l'Extérieur. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant de pleinement saisir la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. On avait pansé ses blessures, l'avait visiblement forcé à boire et même à manger une sorte de bouillie… A ses côtés, figé, Grisha était agenouillé et la fixait avec appréhension. Elle recula et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. « Tu ne devrais pas bouger. La lame s'est enfoncée plutôt loin… » Karla lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et puis s'efforça à regarder partout ailleurs._

 _Un silence pesant les entourait._

 _Grisha reprit enfin la parole : « Merci. De m'avoir sauvé. » Karla lui jeta un regard incrédule : « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Après…_

 _\- C'est la vérité, tu m'as sauvé. Et tu as même failli y perdre la vie…_

 _\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé au départ…_

 _\- Frost et sa bande sont… » Il parut chercher ses mots puis abandonner : « Disons qu'il avait d'autres raisons d'en vouloir à ma famille que juste parce que je l'ai légèrement humilié un soir. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie quand même. On peut dire qu'on est quitte… » Il tenta maladroitement de lui sourire. Karla détourna les yeux._

 _Elle refusait de rougir dans un moment pareil._

 _Grisha se racla la gorge : « Je présume que tu ne voudras pas m'en dire plus à propos de…la 'bête' qui est venue à ma rescousse l'autre jour… » Karla se figea. Elle baissa doucement les yeux vers ses mains. Elles paraissaient parfaitement humaines…Quand est-ce qu'elle avait retrouvé son déguisement ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était instinctivement métamorphosée à l'approche de son Imprégné ? Elle serra les poings : « Non, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet… » D'après ses blessures et selon les remerciements qu'il venait de lui faire, Grisha avait déjà fait le lien entre sa forme naturelle et la jeune fille qu'il avait secouru quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il lui laissait le choix d'en dire plus ou non… Elle releva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard franc et curieux. Il était extrêmement difficile de voir par-delà l'éclat de ses prunelles vert d'eau. Il semblait autant être un livre ouvert qu'un lac aux eaux insondables. Le paradoxe était troublant._

 _Etait-il apeuré ? Risquait-il de révéler partout son secret ?_

 _Karla prit son courage à deux mains : « Tu ne dois en parler à personne… » Il marqua une pause puis acquiesça lentement avant de répondre : « Si tu veux bien m'aider à explorer davantage de la forêt, j'accepte de garder ton secret. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule : « Sinon, je pourrais tout simplement te trancher la gorge… » Il sourit et une lueur amusée s'alluma au fond de ses yeux : « Sûrement, mais dans ce cas pourquoi prendre le risque de perdre la vie pour me sauver en premier lieu ? » Il avait même haussé un sourcil pour montrer qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à sa menace. Frustrée, elle gronda : « D'accord…je t'aiderais à trouver de nouvelles plantes… » Le sourire dont il la gratifia était fait du bout des lèvres mais rayonnant : « Merci Karla. Je sens que toi et moi, on va faire une super équipe. »_

 _Karla se mit à guérir tout à fait normalement une fois la barrière invisible franchie._

 _Elle avait sûrement déjà commencé à se régénérer avant ça, bien que moins rapidement. Depuis que Grisha l'avait retrouvé dans les bois et avait pris la peine de désinfecté sa blessure à l'aide d'un onguent de sa concoction puis l'avait proprement pansé, la machine s'était remise en route. Lorsqu'elle atteignit Luneféria, il ne restait déjà plus une trace de ses blessures. Et elle n'eut aucunement besoin de parler de cet incident à qui que ce soit. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait la nuit à l'orée de la forêt, personne ne songea même à lui poser la moindre question._

 _Quand deux jours plus tard elle rejoignit Grisha pour l'aider à explorer la forêt à la recherche de fleurs rares, il lui raconta que plus aucun des amis de Frost n'osait plus l'approcher. Qu'ils étaient tous vivants mais terrifiés des bois et qu'ils allaient définitivement leur laisser la paix. De plus, aucun d'eux n'oseraient parler de ce qui les avait attaqués dans la forêt de peur que Grisha ne raconte à son père, l'un des notables de la ville, ce qu'ils avaient tenté de lui faire. Au final, tout s'arrangeait._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Avant que Karla n'eût vraiment compris quand ou comment, une nouvelle routine s'installa._

 _Ils passaient deux jours par semaine à arpenter la forêt de long en large, à ramasser des fleurs et tester de nouveaux mélanges pour les onguents et les poudres de Grisha. Le garçon lui apprenait à parler correctement Maure et elle lui enseignait ce qu'elle savait des plantes du coin. Au bout de plusieurs mois, Karla eut même la surprise de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute devenus amis. Grisha lui parlait de ses rêves, devenir l'un des 'Alchimistes' de l'Empereur à la capitale, Karla de sa petite sœur qui grandissait de jour en jour, des disputes qu'elle avait de plus en plus souvent avec sa mère, de l'ennui que ça peut être de vivre dans un si petit village, si isolé. Puis de la chance qu'elle pouvait avoir de considérer chacun de ses habitants comme un membre de sa famille._

 _La première qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait exister entre eux plus que cette étrange amitié, c'était l'été_

 _Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre. Karla avait à présent quatorze ans et Grisha quinze. Ils avaient parcouru plus d'un jour de marche dans la forêt. Grisha avait depuis peu commencé à camper dans les bois. Son père, ravis de se voir offrir de nouvelles plantes et d'autres matières premières à chacune de ses escapades en pleine nature, avait fini par lui lâcher du lest. En général, ils partageaient une couverture et passaient une bonne partie de la nuit à se raconter des histoires, parler des rumeurs du village Humains ou encore à compter les étoiles. Karla adorait ces moments. Elle ne sentait jamais aussi libre et aussi complète que ces jours-là. Elle se surprenait à rêver d'autre chose, d'une autre relation, d'autres décors. Elle s'imaginait à la capitale, dissimulant sa nature pour vivre aux côtés du nouvel Alchimiste impérial. Karla Jaëger. Le nom lui plaisait de plus en plus. L'idée de le porter lui mettait le rouge aux joues._

 _Pour autant, jamais Grisha n'avait eu le moindre geste déplacé et leur franche camaraderie s'apparentait très certainement plus à ce dont on pouvait s'attendre entre deux garçons qu'entre un garçon et une fille. Karla s'en contentait. Grisha n'était pas du genre à aimer se battre mais il leur arrivait de se bousculer gentiment et leurs jouxtes verbales étaient très distrayantes. Elle aimait ce qu'ils partageaient et pas un jour elle ne regrettait de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le fait de ne pas 'vraiment' avoir de secret pour lui, lui permettait de se laisser aller. Elle ne s'était jamais transformée devant lui mais il la savait plus forte que la moyenne et plus rapide._

 _Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un bassin qui s'était formé le long du cours de la rivière qui traversait la zone._

 _Grisha faisait le plein de mousse et d'autres plantes aquatiques quand, ennuyée, Karla décida de le pousser à l'eau sans crier gare. Bien entendu, personne au village n'habitant aux abords de la mer, n'avait pris la peine d'apprendre à nager et elle avait bien vite dû plonger à sa rescousse. Les Oblivions appréciaient tout particulièrement l'eau. Ils apprenaient à nager de façon presque instinctive. Une fois de retour sur les berges, ils reprirent leur souffle et Grisha lui jeta un regard noir. Elle s'excusa, dépitée. Visiblement incapable d'en tenir rigueur à qui que ce fut, Grisha lui pardonna bien vite et ils passèrent le début d'après-midi allongés sur pierre plate, au soleil, à faire sécher leur tenue. Karla profitait de ce moment de détente quand Grisha demanda soudain : « Est-ce que tu as déjà un fiancé ? » Estomaquée, elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et son cœur parti au triple galop. Elle avait la bouche sèche lorsqu'elle répliqua : « Non…et toi ? » Il agitait mollement les pieds et la regardait de son regard indéchiffrable._

 _Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne daigne répondre : « Ma mère commence déjà à faire le tour de nos connaissances afin de voir si une prétendante pourrait sortir du lot… » Karla sentit comme un poids lui rester en travers de la gorge : « Oh… » Grisha soupira : « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver fiancé à une inconnue…j'aurais aimé avoir assez d'argent et de pouvoir pour au moins pouvoir choisir moi-même la personne avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie…_

 _\- Dans mon village, on considère que c'est la Déesse qui choisit pour nous le meilleur partenaire…elle ne s'est jamais encore trompée. Au final nos sentiments s'accordent toujours à ses souhaits…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas très croyant…est-ce qu'il y a une sorte de cérémonie pour désigner les nouveaux couples ? » Karla, agitée, expliqua : « Non c'est plus compliqué que ça… Hum, disons que lorsqu'on le rencontre pour la première fois…on le sait. Tout simplement…_

 _\- Ce serait comme…un coup de foudre ? » Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant plus de temps qu'il n'était confortable pour Karla d'en passer à admirer ces splendides prunelles étincelantes. Elle déglutit et acquiesça doucement de la tête. Grisha s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres d'un coup de langue et demanda, incertain : « Du coup, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? » Le cœur tambourinant entre ses côtes, elle nia de la tête. Il ajouta : « Lorsque ma mère à commencer à parler de fiançailles, je me suis dit que j'aimerais au moins que mon premier baiser se passe avec quelqu'un que j'aurais choisi… » Karla retint son souffle. Tout aussi incertaine. Est-ce qu'il était en train de proposer ce qu'elle croyait qu'il proposait ?_

 _Avant qu'elle n'eût vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question, leurs lèvres se touchaient._

 _C'était un baiser chaste et rapide. A peine une caresse. Mais une envolée de papillons lui agita l'estomac et une délicieuse chaleur lui perça le creux des reins. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant pour profiter pleinement de la sensation et eut l'impression de toujours sentir la faible pression de ses lèvres pendant quelques instants après qu'il se soit reculé. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin de nouveau regarder dans sa direction, Grisha rougissait légèrement et se redressait nerveusement : « Je crois que je suis sec…Je vais ramasser quelques échantillons puis on pourra entamer le chemin retour… » Karla en resta sans voix._

 _Ils ne reparlèrent jamais de ce baiser._

 _Grisha était bien placé pour savoir qu'aucun villageois de Luneféria ne se mélangeait aux étrangers. Karla de son côté savait que leur union était vouée à l'échec. Elle pourrait jamais lui fournir de descendance, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait quitter son village. Bien qu'elle fût condamnée à ne pas avoir de famille, elle demeurait la prochaine Alpha. Elle était leur future guide, leur chef. Sa place dans leur clan était irremplaçable. Krista avait à peine trois ans, elle était très loin de pouvoir fournir le prochain descendant de la lignée Lenz…Alors Karla ne reparla jamais de cette après-midi. Pas plus qu'elle n'encouragea le moindre rapprochement entre eux._

 _Ainsi s'écoulèrent encore deux autres années d'une amitié un peu bancale mais dont l'importance ne cessait de grandir._

 _Ils partageaient pratiquement tout et la fréquence de leur rencontre était passée de deux fois par semaine à quatre. Même si leur longueur variait selon leur emploi du temps respectifs. La sœur de Grisha, Faye Jaëger avait développé une maladie rare contre laquelle ils avaient un mal fou à lutter et le désir de Grisha de très bientôt pouvoir quitter son patelin natal pour mener des recherches beaucoup plus poussées en tant qu'Alchimiste Impérial s'en était retrouvé décuplé._

 _Lorsqu'il disparut pendant un mois entier, Karla se dit avec amertume qu'il avait trouvé un moyen ou un autre de réaliser ses rêves…_

 _Elle était juste incroyablement triste qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de lui dire adieu._

 _Elle continua néanmoins, diligemment à se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous et y attendit sans plus rien espérer. Grisha réapparut soudainement après un mois et deux semaines d'absence. Karla se retint à grande peine de lui sauter au cou et de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Il avait la mine grave et la démarche raide. Avant même qu'ils ne s'adressent le moindre mot, elle sut. Tout au fond d'elle. Qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur lancinante de son cœur qui se brisait, pas après pas, en mille morceaux. Grisha finit par s'installer à ses côtés et le silence les enveloppa tous les deux. Il le brisa au bout d'une éternité en posant la main sur celle de Karla. Elle s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale sans même s'en rendre compte, tentant malgré elle de se protéger de la souffrance à venir. Il déclara : « Il y a un mois, j'ai porté secours à une fille. Elle s'appelle Dinah Fritz. C'est la fille d'un haut notable à la capitale…elle a eu un accident. Je venais à l'un de nos rendez-vous quand j'ai aperçu son carrosse sur le bord de la route principale qui passe devant le village… » Il marqua une pause._

 _Puis il reprit son discours, la voix enrouée : « Elle a survécu et ses parents sont venus la récupérer…Elle a déclaré m'aimer… » Karla baissa les yeux et fouilla la terre qui se trouvait sous sa botte usée. Grisha lui avait offert cette paire après que la précédente eut fini dans un trou de boue lors de l'une de leur expédition…Elle demanda : « Et toi…tu l'aimes ? » Il laissa planer un court silence puis répondit : « Sa famille est très fortunée. Et elle a de l'influence à la capitale. Si je l'épouse comme elle le désire, mon poste d'Alchimiste ne sera plus un vulgaire rêve mais…une simple question de temps… Et… du temps, Faye n'en a plus beaucoup. Elle lutte comme elle le peut mais…je sais que nos potions et nos poudres ne sont pas assez efficace pour vaincre sa maladie... » Il y eut un nouveau silence, lourd de sens._

 _Karla pinça les lèvres : « Dinah t'offre sur un plateau d'argent toutes les opportunités pour lesquelles tu as toujours prié… » Grisha lui agrippa les épaules et la força à lui faire face : « Je ne veux pas l'épouser Karla ! Tu le sais ! C'est toi que j'… » Le cœur battant elle l'interrompit : « On ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas… » Il resserra sa prise : « Si…si ta Déesse pouvait…si elle pouvait accorder à Faye les mêmes pouvoirs que… » Karla écarquilla les yeux et agita vivement la tête : « C'est impossible Grisha ! Je…si c'était possible, je te jure que j'essayerais de toutes mes forces mais…Faye ne peut pas…Je comprends ce que tu vis, je t'assure, si quelque chose de mal arrivait à ma Krista…je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sauver. Mais mes pouvoirs…Faye ne pourra pas en hériter. Je suis désolée… » Elle pleurait déjà avant la fin de sa réponse._

 _Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir la certitude que les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour son Imprégné avaient eu plus qu'une vague chance de lui être retourné._

 _Leur séparation lui arrachait au moins dix mille fois plus le cœur maintenant que quelques minutes auparavant…_

 _Grisha baissa les yeux, ferma les paupières puis acquiesça avec raideur._

 _Il l'enlaça avec tendresse. Elle posa le nez au creux de son cou et accepta de leur rendre son étreinte. Elle inspira son parfum à plein poumons et tenta de se le graver dans l'esprit. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes. Puis enfin, Grisha s'écarta. Il avait le regard humide mais un air résolu. Elle lui sourit, encore un peu tremblante : « Moi aussi je t'aimais. Plus que je ne saurais le dire. » Il lui caressa le visage, observa un instant ses lèvres et finalement accepta de céder à son envie. Ce baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste ou de léger. Il était passionné, fébrile et désespéré. Comme s'ils essayaient de fusionner l'un dans l'autre, d'aspirer le souffle de leur partenaire, d'imprimer dans leur mémoire le goût et la cartographie précise de leur bouche respective. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, ils avaient la respiration hachée. Et les paupières closes, les fronts posés l'un contre l'autre. Grisha posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres puis se redressa. « Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » Karla resta figée sur place alors qu'il s'éloignait._

 _Elle ne se faisait absolument pas confiance._

 _Elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui courir après, de rendre leurs adieux plus compliqués qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer davantage ou s'effondrer. Grisha devait poursuivre sa vie. Karla avait un devoir à accomplir. Une place irremplaçable au sein de son clan. Elle était leur future Alpha… Karla se retrouva à Luneféria sans même se rappeler du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour y revenir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rentrer chez elle se dirigea d'une démarche raide vers l'Arbre Sacré. Elle écarta l'épais rideaux de verdures qui le cachait aux yeux du monde et ne s'arrêta que pour tomber à genoux entre ses racines et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui hurla sa rage, s'apitoya sur son sort, sur la malédiction dont elle l'avait affublé en lui désignant un Imprégné qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'aimer. Puis elle blasphéma, encore et encore, souhaitant presque s'attirer par-là les foudres de la Déesse endormie dans sa prison de cristal. Elle espérait vaguement que dans sa colère, la divinité la foudroierait sur place et qu'elle n'aurait plus à souffrir à ce point…_

 _Mais ce fut en vain._

 _La Déesse demeura sourde et muette. Immobile._

 _Ce fut Krista qui avant que la nuit ne tombe vint la trouver prostrée au creux des racines de l'Arbre. La fillette avait un visage fin, des yeux en amandes étrécis et une myriade de tâches de rousseurs sur le nez. Elle avait toujours un air grave qui n'allait absolument pas à une enfant de cinq ans à peine. Mais Ustia avait expliqué que son sérieux était l'une des caractéristiques communes à toutes les Mémoires qui s'étaient précédés depuis le commencement de leur clan. Krista avait hérité des Souvenirs de leur peuple et des enseignements de la Déesse. Comme toutes les Mémoires, elle était appelée à retranscrire les évènements de son Temps et transmettre le savoir des Temps précédents. Elle vint se blottir contre le corps de sa sœur et se contenta de rester là, silencieuse._

 _Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle pouvait sentir la détresse de Karla comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne._

 _Kazvin disait souvent qu'elles avaient dû naître jumelles dans un autre Temps. Karla l'enlaça sans rien ajouter et glissa les doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse. Elle avait hérité du côté dru et vigoureux des cheveux de leur père. Sa coupe courte lui allait comme un gant. Karla la serra contre son cœur. Krista demanda alors d'une petite voix : « Est-ce que tu veux oublier ? Si tu oublies, ça ne te fera plus mal… » Karla pensa un instant à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. La proposition était plus que tentante…mais elle ne pouvait se défaire des derniers mots de Grisha. S'il ne l'oubliait jamais, alors elle aussi elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir de lui. De leur lien, de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, de leur rencontre, de son Imprégnation, des années qu'ils avaient passé à arpenter cette forêt, de son désir de liberté, de ces rêves qu'elle ne concrétiserait jamais…C'était une partie importante d'elle-même. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et elle seule et non pas au clan. C'était un désir inavouable. C'était une flamme qui jamais ne s'éteindrait…_

 _Liberté, Amour, Rêve. Passion…_

 _Il était hors de question qu'elle renonce tout de suite à ces Souvenirs…Karla posa un baiser sur le front dégagé de la fillette et répondit enfin : « Non. Merci Krista. Mais je ne veux pas oublier…c'est important que je m'en souvienne. Mais…si tu voulais vraiment m'apprendre comment sceller un Souvenir, je serais ravie d'apprendre… » Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose pour la grande-sœur qui prenait tant soin d'elle, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle admirait encore plus qu'elle n'admirait ses parents._

 _Karla souhaitait juste se laisser l'opportunité d'oublier, si un jour, la douleur devenait plus difficile à supporter que ne l'était le côté lumineux et précieux de ces souvenirs._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Eren rouvrit les yeux, des larmes lui roulaient le long des joues.

Il pleurait en silence, le regard braqué sur le plafond uni de la chambre. Le cœur lourd. Levi l'observait, tourné vers lui, la tête posée sur la paume de son bras accoudé contre le matelas. Il lui laissa un instant avant de demander : « Un nouveau cauchemar ? ... » Eren acquiesça lentement et répondit : « Le dernier. Elle est partie. » Levi n'ajouta rien alors l'adolescent expliqua : « Elle m'a montré les Souvenirs que ma mère avait rejeté…

\- Tu veux en parler ? » Eren marqua une pause puis il acquiesça à nouveau. Levi lui frotta l'épaule avant de l'attirer contre lui. Eren inspira à plein poumon contre son torse et se gorgea du parfum inimitable de Levi. Comme l'avait fait sa mère avant lui, un nombre incalculable d'années auparavant. Il reprit doucement contenance et s'écria : « Elle avait scellé tout ce qui lui rappelait son…Partenaire. Le moment où elle l'a rencontré, ce qui donnait un sens aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle a renoncé à sa Liberté et ses rêves…Et je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait uniquement pour me protéger où…si ça lui ait arrivé quand l'Empire les as capturés… Si…si la légende qu'elle m'a racontée dit la vérité et que mon père est celui qui a parlé de l'existence de son peuple à l'Empereur…je ne serais pas capable de le lui pardonner Levi…Je me fiche pas mal qu'il ait fini par s'enfuir avec eux je…

\- Shhh…du calme. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé Eren. Tu ne peux pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Ta mère lui aurait-elle pardonné si c'était vrai ? Si c'était de sa faute ? » Eren marqua une pause : « Non…enfin…je ne sais pas. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Plus que tout…Mais, elle aimait aussi son peuple. Elle a laissé mon père partir pour eux, parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'un titre important, d'un pouvoir qui permettait à son peuple de continuer à vivre… Elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il était l'unique responsable de leur capture. Alors…pourquoi est- ce qu'elle me l'a présenté comme un méchant ?

\- Je pense que…je pense qu'elle avait plusieurs messages à te faire passer. Et qu'elle a cherché la façon la plus indirecte de le faire. Si au final dans l'histoire, elle finit tout de même avec son Partenaire, ça veut bien dire que les choses n'étaient ni toutes noires, ni toutes blanches… » Eren laissa planer le silence. Puis il s'exclama d'un coup : « Krista ! Krista Lenz ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ?

\- Le vrai prénom de la sœur de ma mère, c'était Krista Lenz !

-…Le même prénom que…

\- La Krista que je connais aujourd'hui, elle…c'est un faux nom ! Un alias ! Je… » Il avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure : « Je…je crois que c'est Ymir qui le lui a suggéré. Karla et Krista s'adoraient…Si ma mère a pris la fuite il y a des années, Krista est forcément partie à sa recherche…Je crois…je crois que le vrai prénom d'Ymir, c'est Krista. Je crois qu'elle a choisi ces noms, pour que si par hasard ma mère les entende, elle puisse la rechercher et qu'elles puissent se retrouver. Ymir avait l'air terriblement touchée quand je lui ai annoncé que ma mère était morte et troublée d'apprendre comment. Ma mère était elle aussi une Oblivion, il était impossible qu'elle meure d'un simple accident de voiture et…

\- Du calme, gamin, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre… » Eren arrondit les yeux comme des soucoupes et s'exclama d'un cri : « Je sais comment tuer un Titan ! Levi, je sais quel est le point faible d'un Titan ! Si, s'ils sont issus d'expériences dérivés de la génétique d'un Oblivion, alors il se peut qu'ils aient la même faiblesse !

\- Eren…

\- Des fragments rocheux de météorites !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'il nous faut, il faut qu'on incorpore des fragments rocheux de météorites dans nos armes ! » Levi s'écarta légèrement et lui tint les épaules avec fermeté avant de le secoué légèrement : « Eren ! Reprends tout dès le début s'il te plait ! Je n'y comprends rien ! » L'adolescent prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se recentrer. Puis comme Levi venait de le lui demander, il raconta le contenu de sa transe en détails.

Le dernier que lui avait laissé sa mère venait de leur donner un avantage certain sur l'ennemi.

Le jour où Eren pourrait enfin venger sa mémoire venait d'approcher d'un nouveau pas.

* * *

 **Ouf!**

 **Enfin terminé!**

 **Pardon pour mes réponses tardives (voire inexistantes) aux commentaires!**

 **Comme d'habitude je prends un plaisir sans limite à lire vos 'petits' mots et ça me va droit au coeur! Je vais tenter de donner des réponses dans des délais respectables mais pour le coup, je ne peux rien promettre...**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce pavé les chatons?**

 **\- Est-ce que l'histoire de Grisha et Karla vous a touché? Vous a paru sinon plausible mais au moins...bien écrite?**

 **\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas été un peu (trop) vite?**

 **\- Que pensez-vous des révélations faites dans ce chapitre?**

 **Krista Lenz, la position d'Eren selon toute logique dans la hiérarchie du groupe, la découverte impromptue de son talon d'achille...**

 **\- Des prognostiques sur Grisha et son rôle dans la déchéance du peuple d'Ymir?**

Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous demander!

Je vous dit juste à très vite et vous fait de gros poutous partout!

Plein de love,

Easyan

Ps: encore merci à ma petite soeur, ce tyran qui me harcèle tous les jours pour avoir sa dose! Fais de beaux rêves bébé chat!


	17. Chapitre 15

**Hey!**

J'ai eu une semaine assez longue et difficile!

Sans parler du mal incompréhensible que j'ai eu à aligner deux mots avant de donner vie à ce chapitre...

Mais à en croire le peu de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre publié, je ne suis pas la seule à trouver la période assez lourde à supporter! (rire nerveux) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à ma fidèle éditrice de l'Enfer (oui, je te parle à toi petite soeur) pour avoir su me donner LE conseil qu'il fallait pour enfin réussir à terminer ce chapitre...

Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais! Au moins, il est là ! Tout frais, tout chaud !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre 15_** **: _Bonds and Boundaries._**

Eren s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux.

Il avait beau en savoir plus aujourd'hui qu'hier, ça ne rendait absolument pas la perspective de cette confrontation plus facile. Au contraire. C'était une chose de savoir qu'Ymir appartenait à la même espèce que lui. Mais savoir qu'elle avait de fortes chances d'être sa tante ?! Eren n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment il était censé approcher le sujet. S'il avait vu juste et qu'Ymir était bien la sœur de sa mère…ça tombait très vite dans le domaine de la gêne ultime. Elle l'avait vu faire des choses et entendu dire des choses, qu'aucune tante ne devrait jamais voir ou entendre… Elle était son 'amie' un peu bizarre, invasive, sarcastique et cinglante. Une tante ?! Impensable...

Et quand bien même.

Ymir, elle, savait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'ils étaient très certainement de la même famille. Son comportement n'avait pas changé pour autant. Le respect mutuel qu'ils se portaient s'apparentait davantage à celui qu'on peut trouver entre deux amis, qu'entre tante et neveu. Ymir avait beau s'être présentée comme plus âgée, personne ne prenait la peine de prendre son avis pour parole d'évangile. Eren n'allait très certainement pas commencer maintenant. Leur relation allait sans doute être…bizarre et tendue pendant un moment mais… les choses allaient très certainement redevenir (plus ou moins) comme avant à partir d'un certain temps. Du moins, si Eren parvenait à lui parler sans qu'elle ne décide de prendre la fuite pour ne plus jamais réapparaître…

Il s'installa sur le banc qui lui faisait face et contempla les environs.

Comme toujours, ce parc était quasiment désert. Les infrastructures étaient à l'abandon et la nature continuait de grignoter de l'espace sur la civilisation, petit à petit… Eren avait des souvenirs plutôt mitigés de l'endroit. C'était un parc abandonné, dans un coin mal fréquenté de Shinganshina. Avec l'efficacité renouvelée de la Garnison, le lieu était légèrement moins mal fréquenté, mais les élus municipaux n'avaient toujours pas manifesté la moindre envie de rénover l'endroit. Eren s'y était beaucoup amusé. C'était un coin plutôt sympa à exploiter pour filmer des 'clips' de danse avec Taylor et sa bande, pour faire du skate ou même juste pour zoner. Pourtant, c'était aussi l'endroit où il avait vu Levi pleurer. La seule et unique fois où il avait vu Levi pleurer. Ce n'était pas particulièrement un moment qu'Eren aimait se rappeler et aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait ce qui avait pu le toucher à ce point à l'époque…

Ce qui fallait vraiment retenir de ce parc, c'était qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit rêvé pour une rencontre discrète.

Et c'était exactement le genre de terrain neutre et vide dont Eren avait besoin pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Ymir arriva légèrement en retard. Comme à son habitude. Eren ne plus s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un trait familial…Elle portait un jean et une chemise boyfriend surmontée d'une veste en cuir. Son bonnet lui cachait les oreilles et sa démarche assurée lui donnait des airs de Bad boy. Ymir n'avait rien de gracile ou de mignon, il n'était pas rare qu'on la prenne pour un garçon sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'être de dos. Elle était franche, parlait plutôt fort et avait un regard qui s'il ne paraissait pas agressif semblait tout à fait indifférent. Elle n'inspirait pas la sympathie ou la délicatesse. Il fallait la connaître pour l'apprécier…

Eren se demandait ce que Karla aurait pensé d'Ymir.

Il n'y avait nulle part chez celle qu'il voyait approcher, la tendresse et la fragilité que la fillette du Souvenir avait pu partager avec sa grande sœur. Ymir était déterminée, plutôt vindicative et très irritante. Elle ne partageait avec la Krista du Souvenir qu'une certaine ressemblance physique. Eren présupposait que depuis cette époque, elle avait dû vivre un tas d'expériences qui justifiaient l'évolution de son caractère… Et il comptait bien réussir à la convaincre d'en partager la plupart avec lui.

Elle haussa un sourcil et jeta de furtifs coups d'œil aux alentours avant de se stopper pile face à lui et déclarer : « Okay. On a tous l'habitude de te trouver super chelou. Mais là, mon vieux, t'atteins un stade de bizarrerie assez intense…Tu disparais pendant des mois, pas de nouvelles particulières, juste un ou deux messages suspicieux pour nous assurer que tout va bien…et tout à coup, tu m'envoies un texto qui me demande de rappliquer dans un parc abandonné…Je m'attends presque à voir débarquer des types en costumes noir, avec des lunettes de soleil, armés jusqu'aux dents… » Eren ne put retenir un pouffement de rire : « Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour que tout le monde ait l'impression que j'appartiens à un groupe bizarre ou un gang… » Ymir marqua un très courte pause : « Franchement le Psycho, tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Je suis presque sûre qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de passer le reste de la journée sur ce banc à lister le millionième de raisons pour lesquelles ce rôle à l'air d'être fait pour toi, sur mesure… » Eren agita la tête et lui indiqua vaguement la place libre à côté de lui.

Ymir s'installa sans se faire prier.

Eren n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où engager le sujet. Ni même de comment s'y prendre pour mener la conversation de façon diplomatique. La diplomatie, c'était le point fort d'Armin et Marco. Il poussa un soupir. Ses amis lui manquaient atrocement. C'était un peu comme avoir envie de se gratter, sans pouvoir atteindre la zone de démangeaison. S'il n'avait pas eu davantage besoin de se retrouver avec Levi, isolés, il aurait sans doute déjà organisé une rencontre et les aurait tous enlacés un par un jusqu'à enfin parvenir à se sentir rassuré. Complet. Maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur les Oblivions, leurs besoins intrinsèques, la sensation que ça faisait d'appartenir à un clan… Eren savait qu'il considérait ses amis comme sa meute, sa famille. Et que c'était l'instinct qui l'avait poussé à trouver une façon de récréer un environnement où il pourrait évoluer sans perdre la tête. Survey Corp l'y avait beaucoup aidé avec son système de classement. Il n'y avait eu que très peu de changements dans la composition des classes au court des années qu'Eren avait passé à l'académie.

Ymir poussa elle aussi un soupir : « Hey, je n'ai pas toute la journée tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait venir ici ? » Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, prit une grande inspiration puis se décida enfin à lui faire face : « Je suis un Alpha. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout saisi de ce que lui avait appris le Souvenir mais il avait néanmoins l'intime conviction que ce dernier point était ressorti très clairement. Non seulement à cause de son apparence (les cornes noires) mais aussi de son ascendance. Ymir s'était tout à coup figée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Eren en profita pour ajouter : « Tout comme l'était ma mère avant moi. C'est le rôle qu'elle a joué pour vous. Celui d'Alpha. Après la mort de Kazvin, c'est elle qui a hérité de sa position au sein du clan…et maintenant qu'elle est morte. Je suis le prochain. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle déglutit et demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante : « Comment est-ce que… ?

\- Avant de mourir, ma mère m'a parlé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle libérait mes pouvoirs et elle en a profité pour me transmettre une part d'elle-même. Un Souvenir. Il m'a fallu plus de dix ans pour qu'il ne puisse se manifester. Son seul devoir était de me transmettre un pan du passé de ma mère, de me permettre de mieux connaître et comprendre mes origines… mais il a fait plus que ça. Il a décidé de débuter mon Eveil et m'a guidé tout au long de la première étape… » Ymir le fixait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « …J'ai 'vécu' à ses côtés sa rencontre avec mon père… » Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

Eren s'attendait presque à voir Ymir se redresser et sans la moindre explication, s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais elle ne bougeait tout simplement pas. Plus un muscle. Eren planta les yeux dans son regard et déclara : « Je sais qui tu es, Krista. » Elle poussa un geignement douloureux et des larmes lui embuèrent les yeux. Elle ferma les paupières un instant et se concentra sur sa respiration avant de s'exclamer : « Ça fait _tellement_ d'années que personne ne m'a appelée comme ça… » Eren sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer : « Alors…tu es vraiment…

\- Je suis bien la sœur de Karla. » Un nouveau silence. Ymir rejeta la tête en arrière et plongea le regard dans l'infinité du ciel bleu qui les surplombait. Elle demanda, d'une voix neutre : « Comment est-elle _réellement_ morte ?

\- Les Titans. Zeke. » Elle se redressa d'un coup, effarée : « Ils…ils l'ont retrouvée ?! C'est cet enfoiré qui… » Elle tremblait. Eren acquiesça difficilement puis il expliqua : « Elle possédait quelque chose, quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin. Mais…il n'a pas résisté à ses pulsions et il l'a assassinée. Il lui a arraché la colonne vertébrale…

\- Oh putain de merde… » Ymir se mit à faire des allers-retours. Elle jurait entre ses dents, serrait puis desserrait les poings. Eren vit l'exact moment où elle commença à lutter pour retenir sa métamorphose. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ôtant son bonnet d'un geste brusque. Puis elle se stoppa, net : « Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué toi aussi ?

\- Il…il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Il pense que ma mère était stérile. » Ymir lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis elle éclata de rire. Hébété, Eren demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Ymir rit jusqu'à se tirer quelques larmes et se plier en deux. Puis elle revint s'installer sur le banc et poussa un long soupir, encore secouée par quelques pouffements : « Désolée… mais à chaque fois qu'ils se plantent royalement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir ça comme une putain de victoire…

\- Ma mère n'était pas stérile ?

\- Non. Pas plus que ne l'étaient le reste du clan. Mais tu vois, les Oblivions fonctionnent un peu comme…une meute de loups. Je comprends pourquoi ta mère a essayé de faire ce parallèle dans son conte pour 'enfants'. L'Alpha a beaucoup de pouvoirs sur son clan. Notamment celui de faire cesser toute naissance pour favoriser la survie du groupe…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les loups ne décident d'avoir une portée de louveteaux que lorsque le territoire est abondant en gibiers et qu'ils sont bien installés. Pas autrement. La survie du groupe est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Si les conditions ne sont pas remplies, sécurité, nourriture et climat…pas d'enfants.

\- Donc ma mère avait le pouvoir de rendre stérile l'ensemble du clan ?! Mais pourquoi ?! » Ymir lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Pour éviter qu' _ils_ ne nous exploitent ? Elle a aussi scellé notre capacité à nous transformer… » Eren prit le temps de bien assimiler les informations qui venaient de lui être fournies. Il agita la tête : « C'est démentiel…

\- Pas plus que ne l'est notre simple existence. Nous n'obéissons pas à la norme humaine. Comme je te l'ai dit, on a juste appris à s'y conformer de notre mieux.

\- Comment…comment est-ce qu'elle peut être ma mère, dans ce cas ? » Ymir grimaça puis expliqua : « Lorsqu'une meute décide de recommencer à agrandir sa population, le couple d'Alpha est le premier à concevoir une portée. Karla a dû décider de lever l'interdiction pour elle-même…consciemment ou non. La fertilité du clan est extrêmement liée à l'instinct c'est…difficile à contrôler. Contrairement au scellé de notre métamorphose qui obéit à quelques règles tacites…

\- Elle s'est sentie assez en sécurité pour tomber enceinte…donc…mon père… ? » Eren avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Du mal à savoir ce qu'il voulait ou non apprendre au sujet de cet illustre inconnu. Etre témoin des débuts de leur histoire l'avait perturbé. L'image qu'il se faisait de l'homme qui l'avait engendré était floue et glaciale. Grisha Jaëger était un véritable mystère et pour autant qu'il le sache, un potentiel ennemi.

Ymir demeura silencieuse pendant un certain temps, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme si elle voyait autre chose, bien plus loin.

Puis elle agita la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et avoua : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quel était l'exact rôle de ton père dans toute cette affaire…

\- Selon la légende que m'a raconté ma mère… il est celui qui a fini par conduire l'Empire vers Luneféria… » Ymir souffla du nez : « C'est faux. » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Mais…

\- C'était sans aucun doute une manière pour Karla de t'expliquer que tu devais te méfier de lui. Ou du moins, une façon de te dissuader de partir à sa recherche…parce que ça pourrait s'avérer plus que dangereux pour toi. Mais en réalité, Grisha était…enfin, sa position dans le _'groupe'_ était extrêmement particulière. » Eren serra les poings : « Ymir. S'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, explique-moi comment on a pu en arriver là ! Qui sont les Titans ? Que veulent-ils ?! » Elle le fixait mais aucune émotion particulière ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Il s'écoula au moins deux minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler : « Un jour, un groupe de brigands à attaquer nos Marcheurs. Il existait une interdiction formelle de se transformer ou d'utiliser la moindre des capacités de notre clan en dehors des limites de notre territoire. Les Marcheurs étaient entraînés pour ça. Mais l'Imprégnée de l'un d'entre eux a été blessé durant l'affrontement et…son compagnon n'a pas su comment résister à ses pulsions. Certains brigands se sont enfuis et les rumeurs parlant d'un village maudit ont dû finir par voyager jusqu'à la cité impériale… » Elle avait les yeux dans le vague lorsqu'elle ajouta : « …Je me souviens d'avoir assisté à une conversation entre Karla et Grisha. Quelques jours après que nous ayons été capturé par l'armée impériale et enfermés dans notre prison…il a réussi à se glisser devant nos cachots et l'a suppliée de le croire. Il affirmait n'avoir jamais parlé à personne de son secret et ne pas être responsable de ce qui nous arrivait. Il s'est excusé pour la mort de notre père… il a affirmé qu'il a essayé de les dissuader de le tuer…C'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. Et à l'époque, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait du fameux Imprégné que personne n'avait jamais rencontré et qui l'avait abandonnée pour une autre humaine. Il m'a semblé sincère… » Eren baissa les yeux. Ses griffes étaient de sortie et il réprimait à grande peine son envie de hurler de rage.

Il pouvait _sentir_ dans sa chair, la détresse dans laquelle avait pu se trouver sa mère.

La confusion, l'incompréhension, la peur…

Ymir se redressa légèrement.

Puis elle commença son récit : « Les choses se sont passées comme elle te l'a rapidement raconté. L'Empereur cherchait des façons de conquérir les terres de Paradiz. Il était obsédé par l'idée de créer une nouvelle race de super soldats. Il a mis tous ces Alchimistes et ses Informateurs sur le coup. Au final, les rumeurs qui concernaient Luneféria n'était qu'un poisson parmi l'océan des moyens mis en œuvre pour donner vie à son ambition. Mon père a reçu une convocation de l'Empereur à venir comparaître à la cité Impériale. Il a dû quitter le village accompagné de quelques hommes. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Quelques mois après son départ, Karla s'est tout à coup réveillée un beau matin avec les pouvoirs de l'Alpha. Nous avons tous pleurés la disparition de notre chef. Ma mère était inconsolable, comme le sont bien souvent tous les Imprégnés à la disparition de leur moitié. Une semaine plus tard, elle le rejoignait dans l'au-delà. Karla était jeune, à peine un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Ce qui n'est rien par rapport à la longévité de notre espèce…

Elle était désemparée, endeuillée…Et elle n'avait plus jamais été vraiment elle-même depuis que Grisha avait quitté la région pour aller se marier à la cité Impériale. Elle faisait de son mieux, c'était une excellente héritière…mais elle n'était ni vraiment stable, ni même au maximum de sa force. C'était comme si elle tentait de courir avec une seule jambe d'appui. Ou de respirer avec un seul poumon… Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait conclure de la disparition de notre père. Alors elle a tenté de nous préparer au mieux à faire face au pire…mais rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à ce qui nous attendait. L'Empereur avait conduit assez d'expériences sur mon père et ses hommes pour découvrir comment le blesser durablement. Ils ont forgé des armes dans lesquelles étaient fondus des fragments de météorites et ils ont attaqué. Pour éviter qu'on ne finisse tous éradiqués, Karla a capitulé. Puis nous avons été déportés à la cité impériale… » Ymir ferma les yeux et déglutit.

Eren avait le cœur qui lui tambourinait dans les oreilles.

Elle reprit, sur un ton grave : « Les expériences n'ont pas tardé à reprendre. Je… » Eren lui posa la main sur la cuisse et serra aussi fort que possible. La mâchoire d'Ymir était crispée mais elle ne montra aucune envie de rompre leur contact : « …A la fin, ils ont découvert le Sérum…ils l'ont testé sur un groupe de prisonniers Humains…et l'expérience a fonctionné. L'Empereur était aux anges. Pour nous le mal était fait. Leurs…altérations ont déclenché des réactions inattendues chez les Oblivions…dont nous n'avions à l'époque aucune idée. Un soir, le laboratoire des Alchimistes a explosé. Grisha a débarqué, accompagné de prisonniers…et ils nous ont libérés. Nous nous sommes enfuis en volant l'un des bateaux de l'Armada.

\- Et vous avez fini par arriver à Paradiz…

\- Oui…

\- Que s'est-t-il passé exactement une fois que vous avez débarqué ici ?

-… Le second Alchimiste, celui qui était du côté de Grisha et qui a organisé notre fuite, il voulait répliquer le Sérum. Nous, nous étions plus préoccupés par le fait de parvenir à nous établir sur le territoire…il nous a fallu pas mal d'années pour nous installer puis pour entrer en contact avec les habitants du coin, apprendre la langue, nouer des liens…En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf, Axe, nom que s'est donné le second Alchimiste, avait réussi à… laver le cerveau des Paradiziens du coin. Ils nous prenaient pour des dieux, des créatures divines…Karla s'était toujours méfiée de lui et des prisonniers transformés. Elle a décidé à cette époque de sceller notre forme originelle et je pense que c'est aussi à ce moment-là que son instinct nous a rendu stérile… A partir de là, les choses ont dégénéré. Un second Sérum a été créé…mais rien ne s'est passé comme la première fois. Les créatures qui sont nées de cette expérience…sont devenues…autre chose. Des simulacres humains, des monstres, gigantesques…

\- Les Titans. » Ymir acquiesça : « Ils étaient stupides. Ils avaient un appétit incontrôlable. Humains ou Oblivions, rien d'autre ne les rassasiaient…la nuit, ils arrêtaient tout simplement de bouger…On a construit d'immenses hangars dans lesquels ont les enfermait pour qu'ils ne voient jamais la lumière du jour…Karla a demandé à Axe et Grisha d'annuler les expériences et de détruire leurs notes sur le Sérums. Mais Axe a refusé d'écouter ses requêtes. Et Grisha lui expliqué que le Sérum était la solution à la plupart des maladies qui décimaient l'Humanité. Sa sœur, Faye, était morte d'une maladie incurable et il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Il était convaincu que leur découverte allait pouvoir changer le monde, en mieux. C'était un idéaliste…naïf et aveugle. C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'Axe à découvert, accidentellement, qu'il était capable de contrôler les Titans…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quelques-uns des prisonniers, Grisha et lui-même, étaient capables de contrôler les Titans. Ils avaient maintenant une arme efficace pour nous…soumettre. Les expériences ont repris de plus belle…

\- Mon père a…

\- Non. Grisha lui-même était…extrêmement contrôlé. En échange de quelques commodités en faveur des Oblivions et de leurs conditions de vie, d'une part de contrôle sur sa propre vie et du droit de se tenir à l'écart…il a dû faire des concessions. Axe était le seul véritable dirigeant du groupe. Les Prisonniers lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Ton père n'était qu'une marionnette parmi les autres. Il était juste un peu plus important que la moyenne des sbires d'Axe. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on peut aussi dire que, d'une certaine manière, Grisha voulait lui aussi que leur travail aboutisse à un résultat…Je crois qu'il pensait encore pouvoir convaincre Axe de reprendre ses esprits et d'utiliser leur découverte pour le bien commun. Pour un monde meilleur… » Elle haussa les épaules : « Comme je te l'ai dit. C'était un idéaliste, naïf et aveugle… Ta mère a été désigné comme _'son assistante de vie'_. Elle faisait les courses, préparait ses repas…elle passait son temps avec lui. A l'écart de tous…

\- Et…Dinah ? Dinah Fritz ? La femme de Grisha ? » Il y eut un silence. Puis Ymir serra 0 nouveau la mâchoire : « Elle est morte. Lors de la vague du deuxième Sérum…elle…elle a reçu le vaccin de la part d'Axe, sans que Grisha en ait connaissance et…elle en est morte.

-…

\- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Axe et les Prisonniers…le reste de son culte morbide…ils ne savent rien des Oblivions.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité et de l'importance de notre père. Ils ne savent rien du rôle d'Alpha. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi tout à coup, notre nombre a cessé d'augmenter. Axe a même passé quelques années à tenter de nous forcer à nous reproduire…en vain. Ils nous pensent stériles et …brisés. Impossible pour nous de retrouver notre forme originelle ou de vieillir…

\- Vous…ne vieillissez pas ?! » Un sourire énigmatique fleurit sur le visage d'Ymir : « Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ? Quel âge tu crois qu'avait ta mère ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « Je n'en sais rien…une trentaine d'années ? Peut-être quarante… » Le sourire d'Ymir s'élargit : « Nous avons plus d'une centaine d'années, Eren. » Il faillit bondir de sa place, estomaqué : « Pardon ?!

\- Les modifications que nous avons subis lors des expériences qui ont eu lieu sur les terres Maure nous ont altérés. Nous avons arrêté de vieillir. J'ai gardé la même apparence qu'à cette époque…comme Axe et tout le reste de cette joyeuse compagnie… » Eren avait le tournis : « Non…impossible…je…je vieillis ! Je….

\- Tu es un mystère. J'ai une vague idée de la façon dont tu vas évoluer. Parce que tu ressembles davantage à un Oblivion qu'à un prototype de Seconde Génération comme l'était Grisha mais…en toute sincérité, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment se déroulera en détail ta croissance, de la longévité qu'on peut espérer pour toi…Grisha était peut-être un Seconde Génération mais Karla était une Originelle modifiée…

\- Tu ignorais qu'elle était enceinte…

\- Grisha devait être moins naïf que je ne le croyais. La grossesse de Karla est passée complètement hors radar. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent tous les deux isolés pendant longtemps…personne ne s'est douté de rien. Personne n'a compris pourquoi Karla avait pris la fuite…mais ils ont présupposé qu'elle s'était enfuie avec la clé de l'Enigme. Quelque chose que Grisha leur avait caché, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de créer autre chose que ces abominations de Titans. Qu'importe le nombre d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis, pas un seul des Sérums n'a permis à Axe de reproduire le phénomène qui les a transformés en spécimen stables et puissants. Si Grisha se méfiait réellement de ses intentions…il est possible qu'Axe se soit lui aussi méfié de Grisha. Et au final, qu'il ait décidé de venir vérifier par lui-même qu'il ne leur cachait rien…Karla et toi, vous ne pouviez pas rester dans cette zone. Elle le savait…Je ne sais pas ce que ton père savait ou non. Au sujet des Oblivions ou l'existence de l'Alpha… » Il y eut un long moment de silence.

Puis Eren ferma les yeux à son tour et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Mais contrairement à ce dont il s'était attendu, le fait d'enfin avoir une idée plus précise des évènements qui l'avait conduit à vivre l'instant présent, ne le soulageait pas. L'inverse était en train d'arriver. L'avenir ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sombre : « …Tu es en train de me dire qu'en plus de Zeke, il y a d'autres monstres doués d'intelligence à Paradiz…et qu'ils sont potentiellement tous aussi puissants…

\- Oui.

\- De plus… Axe a eu des centaines d'années pour monter son armée de monstres géants et élargir son culte de tarés…Axe est…le chef de la secte d'Atlas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Putain de merde…Putain de merde ! » Eren se redressa d'un coup et grogna de rage. Erwin avait miraculeusement réussi à lier le groupe de fanatiques et le gang des Titans, il n'avait juste pas encore compris à quel point les deux organisations pouvaient être liés. Les choses s'annonçaient très mal… Eren fit volteface et grinça des dents : « Où se trouve leur camp ? » Ymir fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Tu oses me le demander ? Vraiment ?! Pour les arrêter !

\- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Ils ont une armée de Titans, Eren ! Une armée de monstres assoiffés de sang à disposition, une armée qu'ils peuvent faire déferler sur le pays à n'importe quel foutu moment !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le font pas ?! Pourquoi perdre leur temps à rester dans l'ombre, à prendre le contrôle de tous les trafics possibles et inimaginables ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qui peut leur passer par la tête ! Je ne sais pas ce que veut Axe, je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme il le fait ! Tout ce que je sais ? C'est qu'il dangereux. Incroyablement intelligent, charismatique et cinglé ! La chasse que lui donne Erwin Smith est vouée à l'échec et…

\- Et quoi ? On doit sagement attendre qu'il mette son plan à exécution ?! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir continuer à vivre dans un monde où il contrôle absolument tout ? Combien de temps ça lui prendra avant de te mettre le grapin dessus ? …

\- Je saurais survivre ! J'ai appris à survivre, seule ! C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée où j'en suis ! Il est hors de question que…que je _la_ mette en danger ou me mette en danger pour une mission suicide à la con ! Je me fiche pas mal de ce que ce taré à l'intention de faire à ce pays ou à l'ensemble du monde ! Quand Karla s'est enfuie, elle nous a tous abandonné, tu comprends ?! Pas juste les derniers survivants du clan mais moi aussi ! J'étais livrée à moi-même, désemparée et sans Alpha ! Tu…tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on a pu vivre. De ce que j'ai vécu ! Je me suis promis, que si un jour je parvenais à m'en sortir, à quitter cet Enfer, que je ne vivrais plus que _pour moi-même_. Et c'est très exactement ce que je compte faire ! » Eren cligna des yeux, hébété. Ymir avait le souffle court et la sclérotique entièrement noire.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage : « Je ne te révèlerais pas où se trouve l'antre du Démon. Je ne vais pas provoquer moi-même l'Apocalypse, Eren…J'aime cette vie et la paix relative qui règne actuellement…

\- Elle est factice Ymir…quoique cherche Axe, il finira par le trouver…

\- Karla est morte. Il ne trouvera sans doute jamais ce qu'elle cachait…

\- Je suis encore là moi.

-…Tu aurais dû suivre mon conseil et te tenir le plus éloigné possible de sa route…et non pas t'engager dans la seule Brigade au monde qui cherche à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Tu peux de nouveau te transformer, n'est-ce pas ? ... » Ymir marqua une pause puis détourna le regard. Ils s'étaient tous les deux redressés et se faisaient face. Eren gronda : « Tu peux à nouveau te transformer parce que tu te trouves à proximité de moi…parce que je suis probablement le prochain Alpha…

\- Il y a des chances…oui. Tu es très probablement un Alpha et c'est très probablement pour ça que je peux de nouveau me transformer depuis quelques temps. Ce qui ne change absolument rien à ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes. Je ne me battrais pas contre eux. Je ne retournerais jamais dans cet Enfer.

\- Donc tu vas utiliser tes capacités pour t'enfuir si jamais tu as ne serait-ce que _l'impression_ que j'ai révélé ton secret à la Brigade…

\- Tu as tout compris…

\- Et si je _t'ordonnais_ de… » Ymir lui feula au visage, griffes et crocs exposés : « Je te préviens, Jaëger. Tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter. J'ai de l'expérience et du contrôle. Je suis une Eveillée et tu n'es qu'un bébé. Je peux te réduire en bouillie…Tu n'as rien d'un Alpha, mis à part une certaine prédisposition génétique. Tu ne sais pas te servir de tes pouvoirs et tu es très loin de pouvoir _m'ordonner_ quoique ce soit…

\- C'est vrai. » Eren n'avait pas cillé. Il ajouta, sur un ton ferme : « Je ne suis pas _ton_ Alpha. Mais ma mère ? Elle l'était. Ton Alpha et ta sœur. Et elle a été assassiné par les psychopathes que je tente d'arrêter… Est-ce que ça ne te fait vraiment rien de savoir que Zeke lui a arraché la colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle luttait encore pour vous garder tous en sécurité ? Elle n'a jamais brisé sa promesse. Elle ne s'est plus jamais transformée, pas même lorsqu'une bande de voyous des rues l'ont agressée et très probablement violée, pas même lorsqu'elle avait l'assurance que Zeke allait la tuer….

\- La ferme, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Je sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne me manque ! Pas un jour sans que je ne me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs pour rester à mes côtés ! Elle était très certainement affaiblie parce qu'elle était loin de son clan mais…elle était sûrement encore capable de se défendre ! Je le sais, tu le sais, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?!

\- La ferme ! » La voix d'Ymir se faisait grondante et sa peau un peu plus laiteuse. Eren s'écria : « Elle l'a fait pour vous ! Parce qu'elle savait que si les Originaux se mettaient tout à coup à pouvoir se transformer, Axe allait recommencer à les exploiter, les torturer…

\- Non ! Karla nous a abandonné, elle… » Ymir agitait la tête. Eren gronda : « Elle a fui parce qu'elle savait qu'en restant, elle offrirait à Axe le dernier ingrédient qui lui manquait pour mettre son plan à exécution ! Elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle ne l'a jamais eu ! Tout comme…

\- Stop ! » Eren se tut. Ymir avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui, il avait le souffle court.

La scène s'était figée.

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les poings : « Je ne peux pas. Désolée…Je…je ne peux pas. » Eren ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, il était déjà bien plus serein, plus concentré. Une image lui revint en tête. Il revit en pensées le jour où il avait fait part de la légende à Ymir, le jour de son emménagement avec Levi. Le furtif regard qu'elle avait lancé en direction de Krista… avant de tout à fait se refermer sur elle-même. Ymir mentait. Elle ne vivait pas que pour elle. Elle n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'elle voulait le faire croire, quelque part, en elle, la même fillette au cœur tendre continuait d'exister. Il demanda, avec calme : « Qui est Krista ?» Ymir écarquilla les yeux : « Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit, qui est Krista Lenz ? Je sais qu'il s'agit de _ton nom_. Ymir est le nom de la Grande Déesse…alors, qui est en réalité la fille à qui tu as offert ton identité ? » La posture d'Ymir changea du tout au tout. Immédiatement sur la défensive, elle montra à nouveau les crocs : « Ça ne te regarde pas du tout. Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça…

\- Au contraire. Je pense que tu la protèges… je pense que tu refuses de combattre parce que…

\- Laisse Krista en dehors de tout ça ! » Eren se raidit et résista à l'envie de plus en plus grandissante qu'il avait de bondir sur son interlocutrice pour lui planter les dents dans la nuque et la soumettre à sa volonté. Il devait faire la part des choses, réussir à ne pas totalement perdre le contrôle. Carla-Souvenir était partie à présent. Personne ne pourrait le guider sur la route de l'Eveil. Il avait _besoin_ d'Ymir et…le contraire était loin d'être vrai. Pire, il l'avait libérée de la juridiction du scellé de Karla sans même savoir quand ou comment…il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les survivants du clan, s'il y en avait encore, continuent de suivre leur dernier Alpha, ignorant le fait qu'un nouvel héritier existait quelque part à Paradiz… Axe ne devait plus avoir accès aux pouvoirs des Originaux. Eren ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il avait été capable d'accomplir ces dernières années, mieux valait ne pas rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il poussa un soupir : « Très bien. Je laisse tomber. » Ymir fronça les sourcils, clairement incrédule : « Pardon ? Eren, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, t'es le genre de gars qui même décapité continuerait à essayer de mordre…

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je…

\- Je ne te demande pas de coopérer avec la Brigade. Je ne te demande pas te dévoiler ou d'abandonner ton petit confort. Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de protéger 'Krista' qu'importe son identité… Je te demande juste, de m'aider à m'Eveiller.

-…

\- Je veux devenir un Eveillé. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai besoin d'être fort. Je sais maintenant ce qui nous attend…je dois réussir à trouver un moyen de combattre. Je ne laisserais pas Zeke s'en sortir. Je ne laisserais pas Axe s'en sortir. Je vais trouver un moyen d'anéantir ses abominations de Titans. » Chacun de ses mots étaient vibrants de détermination. La lueur flamboyante qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles magnétiques donnait des frissons.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait en lui.

L'Alpha.

Le genre d'Alpha qu'Eren était appelé à devenir.

Majestueux, puissant et inflexible. Le genre de chef pour lequel on n'aurait aucun mal à mourir. Qu'on suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Une part d'elle-même souhaitait répondre à son appel, souhaitait lui prêter allégeance, se reposer sur lui, sur son jugement, se nourrir de cette lueur brûlante, retrouver cette place chaleureuse et si merveilleuse, cette sensation qu'on n'éprouvait que lorsqu'on faisait partie d'un tout… De quelque chose de plus grand que ne pouvait l'appréhender l'esprit humain… Mais Ymir avait également peur. Peur de ce qu'Eren allait déclencher de ce à quoi il allait donner vie…

En dépit de tout, elle était incapable de le lui refuser…

…Le droit de grandir et de s'Eveiller.

La mort de Karla continuait de la ronger de l'intérieure. Le jour où Ymir avait pris la décision de fuir du Manoir, 'Krista' sous le bras, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête. Celle de retrouver sa sœur. Celle de parvenir à enfin les réunir. Peu importait la colère qui l'avait rongée, son sentiment d'abandon…Ymir n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Karla. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire que sa sœur bien-aimée avait eu une bonne raison d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. De prendre la fuite. Eren...Eren était son fils. Le neveu d'Ymir. Le prochain Alpha. En tant que Mémoire du clan, elle avait le devoir de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, elle devait l'aider… Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas combattre à ses côtés, ni même lui en révéler davantage sur les plans d'Axe et ses complices mais…elle pouvait faire ça. Elle pouvait faire ça pour Karla.

« D'accord. Je vais t'aider. »

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trouver un moyen de divulguer à la Brigade les informations dont elle aurait besoin pour continuer à lutter contre l'ennemi, tout en préservant ses sources s'était avéré aussi difficile qu'Eren pouvait s'y attendre.

Par chance ?

L'adolescent n'était relié à aucun détecteur de mensonges et avait reçu la meilleure des formations d'espionnage disponible sur l'ensemble du continent. Tenter de se montrer plus habile et plus discret que son mentor, c'était vraiment un enfer. Mais le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle. Si Ymir était découverte, elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette et Eren pourrait dire adieu à son entraînement et à toutes ses chances d'en apprendre davantage sur sa nature. Tout comme Mikasa et même, de façon assez choquante, Levi, le lui avaient recommandé, il n'avait aucune intention d'en divulguer plus qu'il n'en fallait à Erwin Smith.

Son père avait été assez naïf pour rallier la cause d'un fou furieux tout en pensant faire le bien.

Eren n'avait aucune intention de réitérer son erreur.

Erwin avait joué un rôle très particulier pour l'adolescent. Il savait écouter et se montrer bienveillant. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'insondable dans son regard, quelque chose de perturbant dans ses actions. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi complexe que pouvait l'être le Commandant, son but était d'une simplicité douteuse. Débarrasser Paradiz de sa criminalité. Exterminé les Titans et rendre au pays sa grandeur d'antan. Un objectif clair et innocent. Eren l'admirait. C'était un homme fascinant, charismatique et très intelligent. Il était si parfait dans son rôle qu'il en semblait parfois inhumain. Pour autant, l'adolescent n'avait jamais cessé de croire qu'Erwin était humain. Parfois, quand il baissait légèrement la garde, Eren avait l'impression de pouvoir entrevoir l'homme qu'il était sous sa carapace de responsabilités.

Cet homme-là devait forcément avoir des raisons personnelles de mener le combat qu'il menait.

Après sa discussion avec Ymir, Eren s'était rendu compte qu'Axe et Erwin avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Beaucoup trop de choses pour que ça soit confortable d'y penser. L'adolescent voulait pouvoir garder secrètes autant d'informations que possible sans pour autant tirer une balle dans le pied de la Brigade. Les Ailes de la Liberté étaient le dernier rempart de défense de l'Humanité face à la menace des Titans. Il fallait qu'elles soient capables de se défendre…Raison pour laquelle Eren prit le risque de leur mentir. Ni Hanji, ni Erwin n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il était, ni de comment il était censé évoluer. Il pouvait bien leur dire ce qu'il voulait, ils étaient obligés de le croire sur parole, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et vue ce qu'Eren avait appris quant à la localisation du reste des Originaux, ils étaient très loin d'avoir la moindre preuve du contraire…

« Des visions. »

La voix d'Erwin était neutre de tout jugement.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une salle de réunion bien plus petite et à l'écart que celle dans laquelle s'était tenue leur dernier débriefing, deux jours plus tôt. L'intégralité des membres les plus anciens de l'Escadron étaient présents pour l'occasion. Et l'incrédulité se lisait sur la majorité des visages. Sauf ceux de Levi, Hanji et Erwin. Le blond était aussi indéchiffrable qu'à son habitude. Levi, puisqu'il savait de quoi il retournait en réalité, n'exprimait rien de particulier mais personne ne s'en étonnerait. Et Hanji, était clairement à deux doigts de bondir sur son siège pour se jeter sur Eren à corps perdu…

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement, la mine déconfite : « Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait au début…J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de cauchemars…mais les choses ont changé. Et à la fin de cette mission, j'ai compris que je ne rêvais pas. Mais plutôt que je me _souvenais. »_ Erwin demanda, toujours sans changer d'expression : « Tu te souvenais de choses que tu n'avais pas vécu…

\- Oui. Les Souvenirs de ma mère… » Hanji trépignait : « Oh mon dieu ! C'est fascinant ! C'est tout simplement extraordinaire ! Ce serait comme la transmission héréditaire mais au niveau psychologique, une sorte de passation de savoir mental qui transcenderait les capacités binaires de notre encéphale humain… Il faut à tout prix que tu nous autorises à observer tes ondes cérébrales Angel ! Je veux pouvoir détailler l'activité de ton cerveau pendant ses périodes de veille et… » Erwin leva calmement la main : « Du calme Hanji. Je suis certain qu'Eren ne verra aucun inconvénient à se soumettre à quelques tests plus tard… » L'adolescent se hâta d'acquiescer de la tête, la nuque raide : « Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravi.

\- Eren…est-ce que tu veux bien nous expliquer ce que t'ont appris ces 'Souvenirs' ? » Erwin s'exprimait avec intérêt et patience. Les autres membres de la Brigade paraissaient toujours un peu dubitatifs, presque perdus. Levi n'avait toujours pas bougé un cil. Les pieds nonchalamment croisés sur la table de réunion, il paraissait vaguement intéressé mais pas plus perturbé que ça. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait sûrement. Surtout sachant qu'Eren avait dû lui parler avant la mise en place de cette réunion de tout ce qu'il avait appris…

L'adolescent déglutit et eut l'air de chercher ses mots.

Comme s'il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Eh bien tout a commencé quand… » Erwin l'interrompit : « Ne te force pas tout de suite à entrer dans les détails. Hanji se chargera de te faire relater en détails le contenu de tes 'rêves'. Si c'est possible, contente-toi ce soir de l'essentiel…

\- D'accord… » Eren parut à nouveau chercher ses mots. Puis il hocha de la tête, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé par où commencer : « Il existe différents types de Shifters. Les souvenirs de ma mère montrent qu'auparavant, elle appartenait à un peuple particulier qui vivait reclus sur les terres de l'Empire Maure. Lorsque l'Empereur s'est mis en tête de se créer une armée de soldats surpuissants, le village a été assiégé et les villageois conduits dans les laboratoires de la cité Impériale pour subir une série d'expérimentations… Ces expériences ont fini par aboutir quelques années plus tard. Les Shifters Originaux ont subi quelques altérations. Les Alchimistes ont testé leur formule sur une poignée de prisonniers…la majorité d'entre eux sont morts mais un petit nombre y a survécu. Je pense que Zeke fait partie de ce groupe, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr…ce sont mes conclusions personnelles. Quoiqu'il en soit, deux Alchimistes ont décidé de trahir l'Empereur. Ils ont pris les formules du Sérum, mis le feu aux laboratoires, assassinés leurs collègues…puis à l'aide des prisonniers ont libéré les Shifters Originaux et mis le cap sur Paradiz… » Eld souffla : « Nom d'un chien… » Petra s'écria : « Tu veux dire que… » Eren acquiesça : « Ce sont les chefs du gang des Titans…

\- Merde ! » L'exclamation d'Eld retentit dans le silence tonitruant qui était tombé dans la salle.

Eren soupira, sourcils froncés : « Ce n'est pas le pire. » Gunther grogna : « Ça aurait été trop beau… » L'adolescent se frotta le visage d'une main : « Après s'être installés dans un coin de Paradiz, ils ont repris leur rechercher sur le Sérum et tenté de le reproduire. Les Shifters Originaux dont faisaient partie ma mère, appelaient les Alchimistes et les Prisonniers transformés les Secondes Générations. Une Troisième Génération de Shifters étaient donc à prévoir…mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ils s'y attendaient. Ceux qui recevaient le vaccin mourraient ou se transformaient en monstres immondes. Ils se nourrissent de chair humaine ou même d'autres Shifters, ils sont insatiables et violents mais ils s'arrêtent entièrement de bouger à la nuit tombée…

\- Les monstres dont tu nous as parlé...ceux qui ont entourés le périphérique… » Hanji avait l'air en pleine réflexion et elle avait parlé sans même paraître vraiment y penser. Eld s'exclama : « Attends mais ça ne tient pas debout…les monstres dont tu nous as parlé avaient l'air disciplinés, du moins un minimum. Ils ont encerclé le périphérique sans foncer sur la ville ou… » Eren l'interrompit : « Oui. Ils étaient contrôlés. Par Zeke. » Un nouveau silence. Eren expliqua : « Par accident, l'un des Alchimistes, que tous appelaient Axe, a découvert qu'il était capable de contrôler les monstres de la Troisième Génération. Le second Alchimiste ainsi que les Prisonniers en sont tous capables… » Hanji s'écria : « C'est pourquoi tu penses que Zeke fait partie des Prisonniers !

\- Exactement... » Erwin tapotait distraitement du doigt contre la table. Au bout d'un certain moment il demanda : « Que sont devenus les Shifters Originaux ? » Eren baissa les yeux : « Ils ont été réduit en esclavage. Après le désastre de la Troisième Génération, ils ont voulu s'opposer à Axe et ses hommes. Ils voulaient faire cesser les expériences et mettre toute leur énergie à se créer une place à Paradiz. Ils voulaient vivre en paix. Axe avait d'autres plans. Il…il a fondé la secte d'Atlas. » Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle à cette révélation. Erwin finit par ramener le silence d'un large geste de la main. Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise et paraissait extrêmement concentré : « Eren. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Absolument certain.

\- Eren…d'après nos recherches, la création de la secte d'Atlas…

\- Remonte à au moins une centaine d'années. Si ce n'est plus. Je sais. Les altérations subis par les Shifters Originaux et les Secondes Générations ont très largement augmenté leur longévité… ils sont restés comme 'figés' dans le temps… » Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce. Eren leur laissa à tous le temps de réfléchir aux implications de cette information.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour saisir les enjeux de la situation…

Eld se laissa entièrement retomber contre sa chaise : « On est foutu… » Petra avait le teint blême. Et Oluo serrait les poings. Moblit retenait très certainement sa respiration et même Hanji semblait hautement troublée. Erwin ferma momentanément les yeux avant de résumer : « Donc…nos ennemis ont eu une centaine d'années ou plus, pour non seulement travailler sur la formule du Sérum mais en plus monter une armée de monstres géants et sanguinaires… » Eren pinça les lèvres. Il détestait être celui qui leur annonçait ces faits. Il savait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi reprendre confiance, ni même une lueur d'espoir, dans l'histoire qu'il leur livrait. Au contraire. Tout comme Ymir n'avait jamais cessé de le lui dire depuis le départ, leur combat paraissait maintenant plus que jamais, voué à l'échec.

L'adolescent finit par avouer : « Oui. C'est ce que ça veut dire… » Oluo agita la tête, refusant de voir la vérité en face : « C'est complètement stupide ! S'ils sont capables de contrôler des monstres pareils et s'ils ont eu une éternité pour monter une armée, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas déjà passés à l'action ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?! » Erwin avança : « Il leur manque quelque chose…ce que Karla leur a prétendument volé… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'attend Axe. Il ne révélait aucune de ses intentions aux Shifters Originaux. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Il les considérait comme des rats de laboratoire. Au mieux. » Hanji reprit tout à coup vie : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient si certains que Karla était stérile ? » Eren répondit, légèrement tendu : « Parce que l'ensemble des Shifters Originaux l'étaient…

\- Ta mère était donc fondamentalement différente des autres…pourquoi ? Etait-ce une immunité génétique ? Quelque chose d'autre ? De particulier à elle seule ? En as-tu malgré toi hérité ? » Eren s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise et fit mine d'y penser sérieusement : « Ce serait possible. On ne le saura que si on peut mettre la main sur un autre Shifter Original…mais j'en doute… Et même là, on n'est sûr de rien. Ma croissance jusqu'ici a été plutôt normale. Mais…je suis le fils d'une Shifter Originelle modifiée et d'un Second Génération. » Quelques regards écarquillés lui répondirent. Eren précisa : « Mon père, Grisha Jaëger était le second Alchimiste Impérial. Axe a fini par le trahir. Et au final il a été forcé de travailler à leur service…

\- Voilà pourquoi il a dû demander à ta mère de s'enfuir avec toi…c'était parce qu'Axe avait l'intention de venir fouiner chez vous…

\- Oui. Les autres de la Seconde Génération, ignoraient que ma mère avait été enceinte. Ils pensaient qu'elle était stérile. Mon père et ma mère ne m'ont jamais laissé m'éloigner de notre maison…nous vivions dans un coin très isolé…ils n'ont jamais su que j'existais. » Hanji tremblait d'excitation : « Tu es…tu es ce qu'ils doivent rechercher Eren. » Cette fois-ci, même Eren fut pris au dépourvu. Levi sortit de son mutisme : « Qu'est-ce que t'insinues Quatr'yeux ?!

\- Qu'Eren est le produit parfait ! Il est…le miracle ! Les Shifters Originaux sont nés avec un ADN particulier. Mais leurs modifications expérimentales l'ont altéré jusqu'à un certain point ! Les Secondes Générations, que j'appellerai dorénavant les S.G sont quant à eux le miraculeux produit d'un Originel modifié et d'un Humain ! Mais Eren…Eren doit contenir en lui plus du patrimoine génétique d'un Originel non modifié que tous les autres ! C'est comme…comme si les Originels dont dispose Axe sont à 75% de leur potentiel génétique d'origine, que les S.G se trouvent disons entre 50 et 60 % de ce même potentiel. Dans ce cas, Eren, le produit des deux échantillons se situe à, en moyenne, 80 voire 90 % de pureté génomique !

\- Ok. Admettons que tu ais raison Binoclarde. Le truc c'est qu'on sait que les Titans ne ignorent qu'Eren existe.

\- Mais ils savent que Carla s'est enfuie avec 'quelque chose', quelque chose que leur dissimulait Grisha… » Eren baissa les yeux, désemparé. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que les Titans puissent le rechercher spécifiquement. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ignoraient tout ce qui pouvait lui conférer un statut spécial aux yeux des Oblivions Originaux. Ils ignoraient tout de son statut d'Alpha…de ses pouvoirs.

Y avait-il une raison particulière à ce que son patrimoine génétique puisse être la clé de tout ce mystère ?

Erwin avait l'air pensif : « Donc…ils recherchent quelque chose. Mais ils ne savent pas quoi…très intéressant… » Eren sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine. Levi et lui échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. L'adolescent détourna le regard. Hanji reprit sur sa lancée, très visiblement irritée : « Si seulement je pouvais avoir accès à leurs données ! Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur une dose de Sérum ou sur n'importe quoi qui puisse me rapprocher des avancées et des réponses qu'ils ont déjà sous la main ! Il me faudrait des centaines d'années de recherches pour rattraper mon retard ! On commence à peine à découvrir la limite des capacités d'Eren ! Il est encore jeune et très probablement en plein développement ! Donc il n'est même pas encore un sujet valable pour une expérimentation concluante ! Et le pire ? C'est qu'on ne saura jamais quand est-ce qu'il aura atteint sa majorité ! C'est comme tenter de décrypter un message extraterrestre sans la moindre clé d'encodage ! Ou même la moindre correspondance décryptable en langage compréhensible » Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser de frustration.

Erwin tenta de l'apaiser : « Du calme Hanji. Je comprends tout à fait que cette situation puisse te frustrer. Mais, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, notre ennemi aujourd'hui n'est absolument plus aussi mystérieux qu'auparavant. Nous savons qu'il ne passera pas à l'action à moins qu'on l'y pousse et qu'il apporte une importance capitale à la découverte du secret que leur dissimulait Carla et Grisha. Si nous avons raison et qu'il s'agit bien d'Eren, nous détenons la clé, l'élément déclencheur de leur plan. Et nous pourrons nous en servir en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, l'important c'est de déterminer plusieurs choses. Premièrement, à quoi leur sert très exactement leur mainmise sur le réseau criminel du pays ? Une collecte de fonds ? Ou autre chose ? Deuxièmement, qu'est-il advenu de Grisha Jaëger après la fuite de Carla ? Il est évident qu'il a une importance toute particulière pour leur groupe. Il est un Alchimiste et l'un des rares S.G dont ils disposent pour contrôler les Titans…je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait tué. Si Eren dit vrai depuis le début, Grisha pourrait s'avérer être un allié de taille dans la bataille à venir… » L'adolescent était impressionné. Il était prêt à défendre leur cause bec et ongles, à leur expliquer pourquoi le combat était plus important aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Mais Erwin, bien que très certainement secoué, n'avait pas montré la moindre hésitation.

Il avait organisé les informations de façon à ce qu'une situation désespérée se montre sous son meilleur jour. Pas le moindre bout de terrain n'était cédé à l'ennemi. Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, Eren remerciait le Ciel d'avoir Erwin Smith de son côté. Du côté de l'Humanité et de la Justice. Qu'importait son agenda personnel ou ses motivations, il servait pour l'instant l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. Et les Titans continuaient d'être sa cible. Le Commandant acheva sa tirade : « …donc nous allons concentrer nos efforts à continuer de démanteler, pas à pas, leurs ressources criminelles. Intervenir auprès de la secte d'Atlas s'avère bien plus compliqué pour l'instant. La Foi est…extrêmement compliquée à combattre. Il s'agit du type de lutte qui ne fait que s'amplifier et se renforcer dans l'adversité. Les persécutions donnent une valeur plus que symbolique à la croyance. Elle devient vitale…elle donne un sens à la vie des croyants… » Il marqua une courte pause et admis : « Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment…ce sont les Troisièmes Générations…comment sommes-nous censés les combattre ? S'ils partagent certains points communs avec Eren, ils seront quasiment indestructibles… Qu'importe la mise au point du 3DGear dans ces conditions… » Eren se raidit sur son siège.

Il hésitait légèrement à faire part de sa dernière découverte.

Il voulait que la Brigade remporte la victoire.

Mais il voulait aussi avoir droit à sa propre place à Paradiz.

Il avait ressenti, intimement, le lien qu'entretenait sa mère avec les membres de son clan. Sa famille… L'esprit de meute était extrêmement puissant. Et important. Luneféria avait été leur havre de paix, leur dernier refuge. Depuis, ils étaient en exil, rejetés, exploités. Que se passera-t-il une fois la menace Titans écartée ? A quelle place pourrait prétendre les survivants du peuple des Oblivions? A quelle place pourrait prétendre Eren ? Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la mémoire, les paroles d'Ymir. Les Oblivions seraient vus comme des monstres, des Démons. Des créatures malfaisantes qui n'avaient rien de bien différents des Titans. On les persécuterait, on voudrait écarter définitivement la menace qu'ils représentaient. Les Humains étaient capables de s'entretuer pour bien moins que ça. Religion différente, différente couleur de peau, appartenance ou non à une région ou une autre…parfois, il suffisait juste qu'ils respectent d'autres coutumes pour être ostracisés…

Les Oblivions ne trouveraient plus aucun sanctuaire pour les abriter.

Si Eren livrait aujourd'hui aux Humains la seule et unique manière connue de pouvoir assurément les blesser…c'était comme donner à l'Ennemi du futur les armes nécessaires pour les décimer… Il jeta un regard circulaire. L'Escadron avait semblé l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient prêts à en faire de même avec d'autres spécimens de son espèce. De plus, l'observation d'un groupe humain aussi minime ne permettait absolument pas d'estimer ou non, les réactions de tout un peuple…ou du monde. A situations dramatiques, mesures dramatiques. Eren était une arme pratique, un joker, un trésor. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on tente de le garder en bonne santé et heureux. Quelle aurait été la réaction d'Erwin s'il n'avait pas eu _besoin_ du gamin bizarre que s'était dégoté Levi ?

L'adolescent ne le saurait jamais…

Il se souvenait de l'impression que ça donnait, d'appartenir au clan, de savoir du plus profond de lui-même que l'Humain était différent. Que l'Humain représentait un danger certain. Il voyait bien à travers le regard d'Ymir, son attitude et son histoire, à quel point l'Humanité pouvait être cruelle… Le problème ? C'était que ces Souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait ingéré, qui venait d'ailleurs. Sa propre expérience parlait d'abominations, lui montrait des images terribles du moment où Kenny était mort, du moment où sa mère avait été assassinée. Les Titans étaient La Menace de l'immédiat. Le monstre à abattre, la cible du présent. Et Eren, était seul. Contre tous. Ymir n'allait pas combattre à ses côtés. La Brigade ? Oui.

Un mal pour un bien.

La lutte allait être rude et acharnée.

Eren ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger ses alliés les plus puissants au nom d'une hypothétique famille de complets étrangers …Il releva les yeux vers Erwin et déclara tout à coup, coupant court à toute conversation : « Si les Titans ont des points communs avec moi, alors je sais comment les blesser aussi assurément que n'importe quel humain… » Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Levi avait crispé la mâchoire et le fixait sans ciller, il avait avoué vouloir un peu plus de temps avant de parler des météorites au groupe. Eren de son côté, estimait que le temps n'y changerait rien. Il se concentra donc sur Erwin : « Pendant l'un de mes rêves, ma mère a été gravement blessé par un groupe de voyous des bas-fonds. La blessure aurait pu lui être fatale parce que l'arme en question devait contenir des éclats de météorites… » Moblit haussa les sourcils : « Des éclats de météorites ?!

\- C'est…un des points des légendes orales qui se passaient parmi les Shifters Originaux. Les…créatures dont ils étaient les descendants, ont commencé à s'éteindre à la suite d'une pluie de météorites. Le phénomène couplé à quelques changements météorologiques, ont modifiés l'environnement et Mare est devenu impropre à leur prospérité… Les météorites ont le pouvoir de blesser un Shifter…Pour guérir, il lui faudrait les mêmes soins que pour un humain. Désinfectant, bandage…et du temps. Si on parvient à introduire des fragments dans nos armes… » Erwin acheva la phrase sur un ton solennel : « Nous pourrons abattre les géants. » L'adolescent se retint d'ajouter : « _Et tuer l'ensemble des Shifters_. » Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Petra poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Oh ciel, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on était maudit… » Moblit sourit : « On a eu beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur Eren…sans lui je n'ose même pas imaginer comment on aurait pu se préparer à ce qui nous attendait… » Erwin renchérit : « J'ai toujours su qu'il finirait par nous livrer les clés qui nous conduiraient vers la victoire… » Levi répliqua : « Ouais, ben on ne va pas mettre les chariots avant les bœufs. On doit encore se fournir des météorites, on ne sait toujours pas quel est le véritable but de l'ennemi et comment le stopper définitivement. Le 3DGear en est encore à sa version d'essai. Et nous sommes les seuls de la Brigade à avoir la moindre idée de comment les utiliser. Sans oublier que Zeke est loin d'être notre seul adversaire, qu'on ne sait pas comment mettre un frein aux activités de la secte d'Atlas et c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'on est loin d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire toutes les organisations criminelles du pays qui seraient susceptibles d'apporter leur soutien aux Titans… » Erwin posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de Levi, ignorant les mines de plus en plus déconfites de ses collègues, et s'exclama : « Ne t'inquiète pas Levi. Chaque chose en son temps. Au moins, nous n'avançons plus à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Nous avons des idées de ce qu'il nous reste à faire. » Levi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Puis il se redressa et bougonna : « Espérons que ça suffise. »


	18. Chapitre 16

_Coucou les chatons!_

 _J'ai eu un petit (gros) coup de blues, vos commentaires m'ont permis de lentement mais sûrement remonter la pente. Merci aussi à mon éditrice de l'Enfer d'avoir su quand il fallait pousser et que il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour me remettre en scelle._

 _Je suis vraiment extrêmement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires jusqu'ici, Aamy, Nessa, Kizzbloo (à qui en plus je dois des commentaires sur LOE surtout que je dévore ses chapitres, c'est injuste) mais aussi_ _Feather889,Kayn la renarde folle (qui est apparue que je remercie d'avoir pris la peine de laisser de petits mots d'encouragement), Manu44 et Iroko (mes chatons de l'extrême qui continuent à suivre sans relâche! *larmes émues*), Anaya1998, Nightrhea, Sasa875, et bien entendu Fanakeh...Je dois sûrement en oublier dans le lot, mais sachez que comme je le dis toujours, vos commentaires sont mon carburant!_

 _Que vous ayez ou non l'impression qu'ils se répètent ou qu'ils ne servent pas à grand chose, détrompez-vous! Vous avez chacune votre façon d'exprimer votre joie, vos impressions et chaque nouveau commentaire est un baume au coeur! Surtout quand je passe des heures à suer sur un chapitre et que je parviens enfin à le boucler...il n'y a pas mieux pour me rebooster!_

 _Alors, même si je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de vous répondre individuellement sachez que chacun de vos commentaires est lu et apprécié à sa juste valeur! Je meurs d'envie de vous répondre et j'espère très vite trouver un bon moment pour m'y mettre à fond!_

 _Sur ce? Je vous laisse à votre lecture!_

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre 16_** **: _Night's World (part 1)._**

Un brouhaha constant mais supportable faisait vibrer l'Open-Space de l'Escadron.

C'était tout à fait le genre d'atmosphère à laquelle on s'attendait en mettant les pieds dans un espace de travail réunissant près d'une trentaine d'agents. Une ambiance productive et professionnelle…Si on acceptait de fermer les yeux sur les occasionnels cris étranges ou les hasardeux moments de folie pure qui semblaient prendre possession d'une partie des Brigadiers qui s'y trouvaient, on aurait presque pu se croire en présence d'un Open-Space tout à fait conventionnel.

Eren, Levi et l'intégralité des plus anciens membres de l'Escadron du Caporal avaient repris du service depuis deux semaines.

Le retour d'Eren avait été célébré comme la venue du Président.

A coup de sifflements, de hurlements de joie et de percussions sur les bureaux.

Aucun des mentors n'avaient eu le temps ou le cœur de les mettre au travail pendant cette première journée et ça avait surtout été l'occasion pour tout le monde de renouer le contact et de régler quelques papiers qui trainaient sur leur bureau. Ils avaient passé au moins deux heures à l'écouter raconter comment la mission de leurs aînés avait fini dans les premières pages de tous les journaux. Bien entendu, Eren avait brodé la vérité, enjolivé certaines parties et totalement exclu de leur expliquer qu'il avait survécu à une fusillade alors qu'il incarnait le sosie de la mannequine prétendue morte sur le pont d'un cargo… Après quoi, ils perdirent deux heures supplémentaires de travail quand chacun des différents groupes s'était mis en tête de lui relater, point par point à quoi ils avaient pu occuper leur temps pendant plus d'un mois.

Tom et Frantz, les Techniciens du groupe, s'étaient transformés en fanboys. Ils vouaient à Moblit un véritable culte. Ils tremblaient, rien qu'à l'idée de le décevoir. Leur travail n'était pas toujours gratifiant, surtout lorsque c'était leur tour d'effectuer la maintenance des équipements. Mais rien que pour avoir le privilège de participer de temps à autre à l'aspect innovation du service ? Ils auraient été prêts à vendre père et mère. A les écouter, cette partie de leurs attributions leur permettait d'essayer de réaliser absolument tous leurs rêves. Rien n'était impossible. Ils avaient carte blanche à condition qu'ils parviennent à monter un dossier expliquant en détails les pours, les contres, l'utilisation et le coût de la réalisation du projet qu'ils comptaient entamer.

C'était un paradis pour savant fou.

Armin et Nach, relayés à la partie Informatique de l'Escadron se plaignaient d'avoir à sans arrêt combattre la cyber-délinquance, une tâche qu'ils trouvaient presque aussi rébarbative que de devoir tous les jours vérifier les pares-feux de la Brigade d'Intervention…Stopper des voyous qui arnaquaient des citoyens trop crédules à coup de carte bleue volée ou de coordonnées bancaires piratées, ça n'avait rien de passionnant ou d'héroïque. Pas plus que de devoir constamment tenter de craquer leur propre système de défense afin de vérifier que personne d'autre ne puisse y parvenir trop facilement. Ce qui faisait vibrer Armin ? C'était d'enfin réussir à obtenir l'autorisation d'améliorer leur système d'exploitation. Si en plus, on lui donnait carte blanche afin de créer un algorithme d'attaque cybernétique qui leur permettrait enfin de passer à l'offensive, pour une fois ? Il atteindrait le Nirvana. Nach de son côté leur avait avoué avec un air dépité que quiconque travaillant aux côtés d'Armin avait 150% de chance de se sentir extrêmement con et très peu utile. Ce à quoi Eren lui avait répondu en ricanant que chacun était utile à son niveau et que se comparer à Armin n'avait jamais fait de bien à l'égo de quiconque.

Armin avait rougi comme une tomate face au compliment.

Mikasa, Conny, Sasha, Léo, Reiner, Berthold, Tomas et Daz, surnommés d'un commun accord 'les Bourrins', avaient sans aucun doute beaucoup plus de choses à raconter que la moyenne. Des évènements complètements dingues mais qui, paradoxalement, ne surprenait que très peu Eren. Connaissant intimement cette bande de casse-cou, il était très difficile d'envisager un autre cas de figure… Ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour divers types de missions. Comme par exemple celles de Soutiens de la Garnison en cas d'appel d'urgence. C'était ainsi que Mikasa, en tant que Leader de l'équipe, s'était retrouvée à devoir expliquer, devant les caméras, les raisons de l'explosion de la cantine d'un lycée de Shinganshina, suite à l'intervention des Bourrins pour mettre hors d'état de nuire cinq adolescents armés qui avaient pris en otage plusieurs de leurs camarades… Les journaux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie : ' _Ackermann, la relève est assurée_ ' ou encore _'Explosion dans un lycée à Shinganshina !_ _Les Ailes de la Liberté ont encore frappé !_ _'_ Armin avait gardé quelques exemplaires pour la postérité…

Eren s'était littéralement effondré de rire.

Les Bourrins étaient également obligés de subir beaucoup d'heures d'entraînement pour rester au top niveau de leur forme. Des heures pendant lesquels on leur demandait très souvent de tester les nouveaux prototypes de la branche de Technologie. Nouvelles armes, nouveaux équipements… Ce type de missions était tout simplement vénéré par Léo, Conny et Sasha et totalement haï par tout autre membre de leur équipe. Selon eux, après avoir accompagnés Gunther pendant une ou deux interventions, il était un mentor calme et compréhensif, qui leur laissait beaucoup de liberté et se montrait toujours de bons conseils. Eren et Armin avaient décidé de traduire cette affirmation par 'lascif et dangereux'. Mais ils s'étaient bien retenus de le dire à haute voix. L'un des supers avantages à avoir un meilleur ami, c'était de réussir à lui communiquer sa pensée rien qu'en un simple échange de regard…un pouvoir qui ne cessait de leur prouver à quel point il était pratique de jour en jour.

Krista et Hannah, la petite unité Médicale des M.P, étaient complètement terrifiées par Hanji. Elles l'admiraient autant qu'elles la craignaient. Les médecins de terrains étaient tout simplement de surhommes, aussi rapides qu'efficaces. Et tenir leur cadence, apprendre leurs gestes et acquérir leur précision, c'était un défi de tous les instants. Elles avaient développé des réflexes de survie et de très clairs signes de réactions post-traumatiques. Eren les plaignait. Même si au plus profondément de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien se marrer en douce. La qualité du matériel mis à leur disposition ainsi que le côté incroyable et fascinant des résultats présentés par l'équipe de chercheurs suffisaient à rendre le tout supportable et à les pousser chaque matin à se retrouver, malgré elles, excitées à l'idée de passer une nouvelle journée dans un laboratoire.

Quoiqu'il leur en coûte.

Marco et Ymir, les seuls membres des M.P à n'avoir été admis que dans le domaine du Renseignement n'avaient pas dit grand-chose de leur routine. En gros ils triaient surtout les témoignages par pertinence, répondaient aux appels d'urgence, reliaient les infos à différents cas…ça semblait très répétitif et très laborieux. Mais au moins, leur mentor, Eld, était réputé pour être l'un des plus cools et des plus sympathiques de la Brigade Ailée. Quand bien même sa réputation de coureur de jupons invétéré le précédait de loin. Eren et Jean, de par leur appartenance à la très secrète et très discrète équipe des Mention Spéciale, savait bien qu'il fallait se méfier d'une routine décrite avec autant de flegme. Marco demeurait le meilleur caméléon de leur petit groupe d'initiés. Et il travaillait sans doute à temps plein en tant qu'agent d'infiltration…mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'en discuter en public.

Du coup, Eren et Jean passaient plus de temps ensemble qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Jean avait dû rapidement apprendre à Eren comment jouer son rôle de 'Leader'. Il s'agissait surtout d'effectuer un nombre incalculable d'allers-retours entre les divers services afin de coordonner chaque action à la suivante. Mais aussi de former les équipes qui devront s'occuper d'une mission donnée, de traiter et superviser les rapports, de mettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse et la répartir…Il pouvait aussi leur arriver d'être emmené à discuter avec d'autres Chefs de la Brigades ou même avec des actionnaires. C'était à eux de rendre des comptes, on s'attendait très peu à les trouver sur le terrain. Jean ne pouvait en être plus ravi. Eren, pas plus dégouté.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au moins, il y avait un point positif à sa nouvelle position.

Il était très souvent en compagnie de Levi.

Au bout d'une semaine, la tension qui ne cessait de grandir entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient penchés au-dessus d'un tas de papiers, d'un plan ou d'une pile de rapports, était presque à couper au couteau. Ils avaient beau se retrouver dans leur appartement tous les soirs, en profiter pour pratiquement rester glués l'un à l'autre…le lendemain, elle était toujours là. Immaculée. De plus en plus excitante. Voir Levi en pleine action, concentré, si sexy et dominateur, efficace, le cauchemar de tous les autres Chefs de la Brigade…c'était vraiment plus stimulant qu'Eren ne s'y serait attendu. La plupart du temps, ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux ou même de trop se rapprocher.

La perfection résidait dans les petits détails.

Pas trop de regards en coin. Eviter les sourires complices ou simplement, les sourires tout courts. Après tout, Levi n'était pas réputé pour être un joyeux rayon de soleil, réussir à lui arracher même le plus simple des rictus c'était déjà incroyable. Pourtant, quand, comme cette fois-là, Eren se retrouvait à devoir venir lui demander conseil au sujet d'un formulaire ou du traitement d'une requête spéciale…lorsque l'adolescent se retrouvait penché par-dessus son bureau à lui indiquer un point ou un autre du document qui leur faisait face, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, à portée de mains…il était extrêmement compliqué de résister à ses envies.

Levi lança un rapide coup d'œil dans l'Open-Space.

De là où était placé son bureau dans l'espace collectif, tout au fond de la pièce, face à la porte d'entrée qu'il pouvait atteindre dans une ligne droite, il avait une vue dégagée de l'ensemble des 'boxs'. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout le monde était absorbé dans une activité ou une conversation quelconque, Levi glissa discrètement la main au creux des reins d'Eren. L'adolescent se figea puis il se racla la gorge et demanda calmement : « Je voulais savoir qu'elle est la procédure que tu appliques lors d'une plainte sur Biens Personnels Dégradés de rang 2 ? Parce que moi, personnellement, selon le protocole FD-456, je pense que je devrais refuser l'application du paragraphe 7… Jean penche plutôt pour le 6… » La main de Levi s'évertuait habilement à ôter l'arrière de sa chemise de son pantalon… mais sa réponse, elle, fut calme et mesurée : « Pourquoi est-ce tu tiens à invalider le paragraphe 7 ? » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier : « Parce que si j'arrive à assommer M. Ferbul avec l'équivalent d'un bébé mammouth de procédures judiciaires et légales, j'ai une chance de ne pas avoir à suspendre Conny et Sasha juste parce qu'ils ont eu le malheur d'atterrir sur le capot de sa dernière Ferrari en sautant par la fenêtre de cette fichue banque… » Levi se retint d'esquisser un sourire : « Oh…je vois. Et pourquoi Jean pense que le paragraphe 6 serait plus utile ? » Ses doigts venaient de glisser sous le tissu de la chemise blanche d'Eren et d'effleurer sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson presque imperceptible.

Le plus excitant dans tout ça, c'était l'aplomb avec lequel l'adolescent continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

A l'époque où Eren avait incarné Florine, Levi était trop tendu pour apprécier comme il le fallait la nouvelle facette qu'Eld lui avait permis de découvrir au sujet de son amant. Levi savait qu'en général, ceux qui croisaient Eren pour la première fois avaient tendance à le prendre pour un gamin écervelé. Quelqu'un qui parlait fort, souriait tout le temps comme un idiot et se reposait très certainement davantage sur son physique avenant que sur une quelconque intelligence pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais Levi, lui, avait aussi conscience du fait qu'Eren était _beaucoup_ plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. En général, ses ennemis sous estimaient sa férocité, sa force et son acharnement… Mais ce que Levi lui-même n'avait jamais songé à prendre en compte, c'était la capacité de l'adolescent à jouer des apparences. Il était extrêmement facile de croire qu'Eren n'était ni conscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait, ni même de comment la manipuler à ses fins…

Levi n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Eren puisse être assez observateur et appliqué pour réussir un Enfilage.

Loin de le déstabiliser ou de le faire douter, cette nouvelle découverte l'intriguait.

Sa main caressa l'une des fesses de l'adolescent. Eren serra les dents : « Jean veut favoriser le paragraphe 6 parce que c'est une vraie lopette. Pour lui lécher des bottes est une seconde nature… » A ces mots, Jean releva la tête d'un coup et grogna : « Va te faire voir Psycho ! Moi, au moins, j'ai réussi à traiter _toutes_ mes Réclamations du mois sans en récolter trois autres pour insubordination !

\- La seule raison pour laquelle t'a réussi à finir ton tas de Réclas c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas meilleur suceur de boules que toi dans toute la Brigade !

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et il n'y a pas mieux placé que toi pour savoir à quel point je suis doué à ce jeu-là, pas vrai ? » Conny éclata de rire et Sasha s'écria : « Oooh ! Dans les dents ! » Léo, qui jusque-là suivait l'échange avec amusement tourna la tête vers Mikasa : « Je sens qu'il y a une histoire, là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là ? Est-ce que j'ai raté un truc ? » Sans même redresser la tête de son document Mikasa répondit d'une voix glaciale : « Adresse-moi encore une seule fois la parole et je t'enfonce mon stylo si profond dans la cuisse que t'auras l'impression d'être crucifié. » Le sourire de Léo s'agrandit : « Toujours aussi charmante, Capitaine… » Eld intervint, estomaqué : « Il y a _vraiment_ une histoire entre Eren et Jean ?! » Levi gronda : « Et si vous vous remettiez tous au boulot plutôt que de ragoter comme des mégères ? » Eld haussa un sourcil : « Qui dit encore ragoter ou mégère de nos jours ?!

\- Le même genre de personne qui peut sans aucun souci non seulement trouver un moyen d'annuler tes prochaines vacances mais aussi de faire sauter ta prime de fin d'année, imbécile… » Petra leva les yeux au ciel : « Nous ne serons _jamais_ capables d'être des 'mentors' à la hauteur… je veux dire, vous voyez un peu l'exemple qu'on leur donne ? » Gunther pouffa d'un rire sans joie : « Tu crois vraiment qu'on leur apprend encore quelque chose ? Je suis presque sûr qu'on est pire depuis leur arrivée…c'est plutôt eux qui ont une mauvaise influence sur nous ! » Levi resserra la main sur la chair ferme et chaude qui tentait ses doigts. Eren faillit pousser un petit cri qu'il masqua en crise de toux avant d'à nouveau lui lancer un regard noir : « Levi ! Et si tu m'aidais vraiment plutôt que de dévier le problème ?! » L'adolescent se redressa et lui frappa discrètement le poignet.

Levi ne retint plus son rictus : « C'était ma façon de _prendre les choses en mains_. J'espérais qu'en te posant des questions tu finirais par trouver la solution toi-même, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend…

\- Je préfère les approches directes. J'ai du mal avec le _tâtonnement_ …Je suis plutôt du style à aimer quand les choses sont claires et nettes…

\- Je vois… » Levi croisa les bras sur son torse et expliqua : « Je gère mes Réclamations et mes plaintes avec ma propre méthode. En général, je les terrifie. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Pardon ? » Levi haussa les épaules : « De l'avis général, il vaut mieux poser une plainte et obtenir le minimum syndical de compensation plutôt que d'avoir à m'affronter sur n'importe quel terrain. Donc les connards évitent de remplir une Réclamation complète de remboursement. Il n'y a que les représentants de la ville qui osent encore se plaindre jusqu'au bout pour obtenir réparation quand mon équipe fait trop de grabuge… » Eren parut réfléchir un instant : « T'es en train de me dire que tous les protocoles et les obligations légales qu'on nous force à nous farcir à l'académie ne servent à rien ? …

\- Oh. Ça sert…mais chacun en fait un peu ce qu'il veut selon son style.

\- En gros, Jean est un Suce-Boules pro, toi t'es un Tyran et moi…

\- Trouve ton style…puisqu'apparemment tu n'es pas capable de faire dans la diplomatie sans les énerver. Tu peux toujours les faire crouler sous les procédures judiciaires et l'administration. Si tu t'y prends comme il faut, tu ne paieras pas un centime avant l'an 3015. » Un large sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Eren et son regard pétilla : « J'aime bien cette option. Sourire par devant et les enculer ensuite… » Jean marmonna : « C'est plus ta méthode, ouais. » Eren lui répondit avec un rictus : « Oh, et t'es bien placé pour le savoir, pas vrai, Jean ? » Conny qui venait à peine de cesser de rire, repartit pour un tour.

Eld siffla, incrédule : « Jean et Eren ?! » Reiner agitait la tête, dépité : « Bienvenue dans mon monde, M. Jinn… Personne, ne s'imaginerait qu'ils puissent faire autre chose que de se prendre la tête… » Levi soupira : « Bon, maintenant, vous vous concentrez ou je vous envoie tous récurer les chiottes du deuxième étage. » Un silence relatif suivit sa déclaration. Conny qui était tombé de sa chaise quelques minutes plus tôt à force de rire, se redressa, une larme à l'œil. Eren récupéra le document qu'il avait posé devant Levi et lui adressa un petit sourire : « Merci pour le _coup de main_ Levi… » Puis d'un geste rapide, il rangea convenablement l'arrière de sa chemise et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir. Si Levi laissa son regard traîner un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était décemment recommandé de le faire sur le fessier de son suborné, personne d'autre que lui ne sembla le remarquer.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emissaires Titanesques.

C'était le nom qu'avait choisi Erwin pour désigner les 'sous-traitants' criminels à qui le gang des Titans laissait le soin d'effectuer leurs basses besognes.

Au départ, il s'agissait surtout aux yeux des autres Brigades d'un moyen de désigner un type particulier de criminels. Ceux qui en apparence semblaient agir en solitaire dans un certain domaine mais s'avéraient bien plus dangereux et soutenus qu'il n'y paraissait. Maintenant que l'existence des Titans avait été confirmé, leur dénomination avait pris tout un autre sens. On les prenait incroyablement au sérieux. La Brigade d'Intervention était systématiquement mise au courant à chaque fois qu'on suspectait en avoir déniché un.

Malheureusement, depuis que leurs supérieurs avaient été plus ou moins démasqués, l'attitude de ces 'subordonnés' avaient radicalement changé.

Les Titans se montraient plus 'prudents', mais aussi incroyablement plus 'absents' qu'auparavant. Ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se 'détacher' d'une ou plusieurs organisations criminelles, les rendant ainsi instables et incroyablement plus dangereuses. Une fois écartés du système titanesque qui leur offrait une place de choix sur le marché noir, les groupes criminels entraient dans une frénésie destructrice. Ils ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, survivre en dépit du fait que leur ex-patron continue de contrôler les plus grosses parts du marché. Ils étaient donc pris au piège, obligés pour s'en sortir d'avoir une soif de pouvoir insatiable. Leurs actions étaient plus téméraires, plus imprévisibles… Et c'était sans parler de l'inquiétant nombre de nouveaux petits groupes anarchistes qui pullulaient de droite à gauche. Il semblait que l'annonce de l'existence d'un 'grand groupe' de criminels tout puissants aient paradoxalement donné des ambitions et des idées aux individus qui jusque-là avaient flirter dans la zone 'grise' de la légalité…

La Brigade d'Intervention était débordée.

Si les Titans avaient voulu écarter Erwin de leur piste, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver de meilleurs moyens de s'y prendre… Pas de chance pour eux, le Commandant n'avait pas la moindre intention d'entrer dans leur jeu. Raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de mettre sa meilleure équipe sur le coup. L'Escadron Ailée avait la charge de s'occuper en priorité de toutes missions ayant le moindre rapport, soupçonné ou avéré, avec le gang des Titans ou l'un de ses Emissaires. Les nouvelles recrues, de leur côté, s'occupaient des 'Services' que l'Escadron du Caporal ne pouvait refuser ou alors des missions où l'implication des Titans était plus que minime (voire inexistante).

Les 'Services' étaient d'autant plus importants à rendre qu'ils permettaient à la Brigade de continuer d'opérer au maximum de ses capacités.

Quand on prenait en compte les financements des divers instituts qui composaient la force active des Brigades, il était extrêmement facile de comprendre les enjeux pour chacune d'entre elles. La Garnison, aussi appelée Police, était financée à 95% par l'Etat, l'Armée à 100 %. Ils obéissaient aux directives du Président et ses divers Conseils, ils étaient au service du pays. La Brigade Spéciale, elle, n'était financée par l'Etat qu'à 15%. Elle se devait donc de trouver des sponsors et s'attachait surtout aux plus hauts contribuables du pays. De qui elle assurait la protection et pour qui elle était emmenée à effectuer diverses missions. En plus de son devoir de Police des Polices… une position qui se trouvait largement corrompue par ses impératifs financiers… même si tout le monde fermait les yeux sur cette évidente contradiction. La Brigade d'Intervention, pour sa part, n'était financée par l'Etat qu'entre 25 et 30 %. Mais elle avait su faire la part des choses et avait trouvé un moyen de concilier ses injonctifs financiers et son désir d'indépendance.

Les Services entraient dans cette catégorie de concessions…

Eren rongeait son frein depuis déjà presque une semaine quand Erwin le fit appeler dans son bureau. Au départ, légèrement surpris, l'adolescent s'était empressé de revoir en mémoire tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire ces jours-ci pour mériter d'être convoquer par le Commandant. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer, il décida d'arrêter de s'en faire et choisit plutôt d'improviser une fois mis face au problème. Eren n'était vraiment pas du style à tout prévoir à l'avance, il se débrouillait bien mieux en improvisation…du moins, il aimait bien le croire.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau d'Erwin, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convoqué et la tension qui crispait ses épaules s'amenuisa. Jean lui lança un coup d'œil surpris mais lui aussi, parut soulagé de ne pas être seul. Le blond leur indiqua les deux sièges qui se trouvaient face à son grand bureau d'un geste de la main. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot et attendirent patiemment qu'Erwin termine de feuilleter le dossier qui lui faisait face. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond releva la tête vers eux et déclara : « Je suis impressionné par vos résultats. En toute honnêteté, je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où l'Escadron de Levi accepterait de nouvelles recrues… » Jean gigota sur son siège et répondit, obséquieusement : « Merci Commandant. C'est un honneur pour nous d'avoir réussi à remplir les conditions demandées par de tels légendes… » Eren roula des yeux : « Oh, pitié Jean ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois vraiment gagner en lui léchant les boules, là ? On a travaillé dur pendant plus de trois ans et on était les meilleurs, bien sûr qu'on a réussi ! » Jean lui lança un regard noir.

Mais Erwin se contenta d'un léger sourire : « Ne vous en faites pas M. Kirstein, j'ai l'habitude des manières d'Eren. Il a grandi avec Levi, on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir… » Jean serra les dents et marmonna : « Pourquoi je ne suis même plus étonné qu'il ait aussi fait ami-ami avec le grand patron ? » Erwin se redressa légèrement et croisa les mains au-dessus du dossier qui lui faisait face : « Jusqu'ici, vos équipes se sont toujours débrouillées pour réussir les missions et les Interventions qu'on leur a confiées. Vos résultats dépassent de loin mes prévisions…raison pour laquelle j'aimerais essayer de vous laisser une chance que je ne donne habituellement qu'aux agents confirmés et non aux Apprentis… » Le regard de Jean pétilla d'intérêt. Si une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était son appétit féroce pour l'avancement et le prestige…Eren se contenta de plisser des yeux, intrigué.

Erwin écarta les mains et leur présenta ses paumes en commençant son explication : « J'aimerais vous donner l'opportunité de mener vous-même, de A à Z, une mission particulière. » Jean écarquilla les yeux : « Vous…vous voulez dire, sans directives ? On…on devra décider de comment la conduire du début à la fin ?! » Amusé, Erwin acquiesça de la tête : « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, M. Kirstein. Vous allez devoir décider de l'angle d'approche, sélectionner votre équipe, vos moyens…Eld Jinn supervisera de loin mais ce sera bien à vous de décider de tout. Quand poursuivre, quand abandonner, quand changer de directives… » Eren haussa les sourcils, voilà qui était extrêmement intéressant. Jean pour sa part, venait de bruyamment avaler sa salive. C'était une occasion en or, mais les répercutions d'un échec étaient un gros risque à prendre… Erwin continua sur sa lancée : « Pour vos débuts, j'aimerais que vous fonctionniez dans une sorte de codirection. Vous avez tous les deux décidé d'appliquer votre candidature pour le poste de Leader, donc, c'est le moment de prouver de quoi vous êtes capables… » Jean fronça les sourcils : « Euh…avec tout le respect que je vous dois…Eren et moi, nous ne sommes pas très…enfin, travailler en équipe tous les deux, ça risque d'être contre-productif. Nous sommes rarement du même avis… » Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres d'Erwin était clairement amusé.

Le blond déclara : « Oh. Mais j'en ai bien conscience… Pourtant, je ne suis pas de votre avis, M. Kirstein. Je pense au contraire que votre coopération vous permettra d'exceller. Comme elle l'a déjà fait lors de votre tournoi de basket… » Jean écarquilla les yeux, plus qu'étonné que leur Commandant ait eu vent de leurs exploits sportifs. Erwin poursuivit : « Eren est impétueux et imprévisible. Vous, vous êtes réfléchi et prudent. A vous deux, j'ai la conviction que vous parviendrez à trouver le juste milieu, l'angle parfait par lequel aborder cette mission sans négliger aucun de ses aspects… » Jean grogna : « J'aurais plutôt dit cinglé et irréfléchi dans son cas… » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Et moi, lent à la détente et une poule mouillée dans le tien… » Jean lui jeta un nouveau regard noir. Erwin intervint, tout à fait amusé : « Vous voyez ? Vous avez pleinement conscience de vos forces et vos faiblesses respectives ! C'est le prérequis de toute bonne coopération. » Jean baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, le Commandant était bien décidé à les faire travailler en équipe.

Jean craignait le pire…

Eren soupira : « Bon…et la mission 'particulière' ce serait quoi ? » Erwin fouilla dans le tas de dossier empilé sur l'un des côtés de son bureau et se saisit d'une pochette rouge. L'adolescent en avait déjà vu. C'était le code couleur pour indiquer les 'Services' qu'était obligée de rendre la Brigade. Il grogna. Il espérait vraiment avoir une chance de travailler lui aussi sur une mission impliquant les Titans ou l'un de leur Emissaire. L'envie d'en découdre avec eux le démangeait depuis plusieurs jours… il trouvait injuste que Levi et ses équipiers fussent les seuls à avoir le droit de poursuivre leur véritable ennemi… Mais il avait bien conscience de devoir ronger son frein. Erwin leur présenta à chacun une copie des documents qui composaient le dossier. Puis il entama son topo : « Il s'agit d'une requête un peu spéciale qui va requérir tout votre savoir-faire en termes de discrétion et d'ingéniosité. Le fils d'un de nos actionnaires fréquente un nightclub gay. Notre client souhaite que vous trouviez un moyen de le faire fermer. » Jean écarquilla à nouveau les yeux.

Eren fronça les sourcils : « Pardon ?! » Erwin répondit : « Notre client n'apprécie pas le nouveau passe-temps de son fils. Il compte très bientôt lui faire subir une thérapie afin de le débarrasser de ses 'pulsions' destructrices et 'contre-nature', mais il considère que cet établissement est directement responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouve son rejeton et souhaiterait donc, discrètement le lui faire payer. De plus, il considère qu'on rendrait un fier service à notre ville en faisant fermer 'cet antre de la débauche'. » Ce fut au tour d'Eren d'écarquiller les yeux, il s'écria : « Si je traduis ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, un riche entrepreneur à découvert que son fils chéri était gay. Homophobe et ignorant, il a décidé de lui faire subir une 'thérapie' pour le 'guérir' mais désir aussi faire fermer son club préféré parce qu'il considère qu'il s'agit d'un repère pour 'tordus' et 'malades' ?! » Erwin marqua une minute de silence avant de soupirer : « Les raisons du client importe peu. Nous nous devons de remplir leur demande. » Eren vibrait de colère : « On dirait plutôt le genre de demande qu'on enverrait à une bande de mafieux sans scrupule plutôt qu'à la Brigade ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous prennent ? Non seulement cette requête est dégueulasse mais aussi parfaitement injuste ! Etre gay n'est pas une maladie ! Et si ce bar n'a rien fait de mal, de quel droit on essayerait à tout prix de le faire fermer ?! » Le regard d'Erwin se fit plus dur : « Eren, je vais devoir te demander te calmer. » Il y eut un silence.

Le Commandant soupira encore une fois : « Peut-être que j'ai voulu vous donner votre chance trop tôt… » Eren serra les dents : « Peut-être qu'il ne vaut même pas la peine d'avoir sa chance s'il s'agit du genre de requête que la Brigade accepte sans ciller… » Jean lui jeta un regard incrédule, comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Erwin agita la tête : « Je comprends que tu ais du mal avec l'évident préjudice communautaire de cette requête. Mais il faut que tu saches que bien souvent tes convictions personnelles n'auront pas leur place dans l'exécution de tes devoirs professionnels. La Brigade ne porte aucun jugement sur la communauté gay. Pas plus qu'elle n'a le droit de porter de jugement sur la façon dont le client décide ou non de s'occuper de ses drames familiaux. Par contre… » Son regard se fit perçant et glacial : « Il faut impérativement que tu apprennes à faire davantage confiance à notre institution Eren. Lis ce dossier et si à la fin tu refuses encore cette mission, ce sera ton choix… » Eren serra les dents et s'exécuta. A ses côtés, Jean en fit de même.

Au bout d'un certain moment, l'adolescent se détendit.

Si Erwin avait accepté cette requête, c'était parce que l'établissement était l'une des façades d'une organisation criminelle appelée les Nightimers. Ils étaient soupçonnés de toucher à la prostitution et à la drogue. Mais aucune preuve n'avait encore pu être trouvé pour les inculper jusqu'ici. C'était un petit groupe, bien établi et stable, dont les activités étaient localisées. Ils ne semblaient pas liés aux Titans et se montraient très discrets… Eren releva les yeux et déglutit : « Je…pardon. Je me suis emporté… » Erwin lui adressa un petit sourire : « Ce n'est pas grave. Pour cette fois. Je suis bien au fait de tes emportements, je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réaction… » Jean haussa un sourcil et prit un air moqueur. Eren lui jeta un regard noir. Ils acceptèrent la mission et sans perdre plus de temps, réservèrent une salle de réunion afin de trouver un plan d'action avant de décider de la composition de leur équipe…

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le grand tableau était rempli de documents épinglés et de gribouillages en tout genre qui reliaient telle ou telle information.

Eren et Jean se chamaillaient depuis déjà près de trois heures non-stop lorsqu'enfin, ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente.

Aussi frustrant que ça puisse l'être, Erwin avait eu raison. Ils étaient si différents qu'ils se ressemblaient. Perfectionnistes, combattifs et têtus, ils avaient pris un malin plaisir à pointer du doigt les faiblesses des plans proposés par l'autre, jusqu'à ce que finalement, leur plan ne semble plus présenter la moindre faille. Ils avaient mal à la tête, envie de s'étriper, mais au moins, ils avaient avancé. Epuisé, Jean ramassa distraitement le marqueur qu'Eren lui avait lancé à la tête près d'une demi-heure plus tard et déclara : « Bon…alors je résume. Toi, tu t'infiltres parmi le staff pour récolter des infos en interne et trouver une chance d'avoir accès au serveur de la boîte. Moi, je deviens un client régulier et je fais tout pour avoir accès au 'service VIP' et les prendre la main dans le sac…

\- T'as tout bon…on appelle Eld ? » Ils soupirèrent de concert. Jean répliqua : « Et si on mangeait avant ? Je crève la dalle…

\- Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Travailler avec toi, c'est vraiment épuisant…

\- Tu déconnes ou quoi ? C'est toi, le vrai boulet ! » Ils avaient déjà recommencé à batailler avant même d'avoir atteint la porte.

Lorsqu'Eld fut mis devant le fait accompli, il lui fut extrêmement difficile de se contenir.

Le blond répéta pour la troisième fois les informations qui venaient de lui être communiquées, comme si ça pouvait suffire à les rendre plus crédibles : « Toi, Eren, tu vas jouer le rôle d'un stripteaseur ? Et Jean, sera ton plan cul…ton Sugar-Daddy… ?! » Et comme si tout était normal dans le meilleur des mondes, Eren acquiesça : « Oui. Si on laisse entendre que Jean et moi, on se connait, on pourra veiller l'un sur l'autre et ça rendra plus compliqué pour les Nightimers d'organiser un kidnapping ou même de faire disparaître l'un d'entre nous. Si Jean a des ennuis, je pourrais faire appel aux flics sans éveiller les soupçons sur moi, et vice-versa. De plus, si on habite ensemble, on aura plus de chance de pouvoir faire le point fréquemment sans que ça paraisse louche ou même de se parler sans éveiller de soupçons…

\- …Eren. Tu vas jouer le stripteaseur et Jean…sera ton plan cul. Un plan cul qui te payera pour ta compagnie et t'héberges…Tu vas te faire passer pour son Toy-Boy… » Eren prit un air confus et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Jean qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répondre : « Je crois que tu l'as cassé… » Eld se plaça théâtralement les mains sur le visage et feignit un sanglot : « Mon petit Angel a été perverti ! Je veux qu'on me rende mon gamin ! » Eren agita la tête, amusé : « Arrête ton cirque ! C'est toi qui m'a offert mon premier magazine Playboy…

\- Je le regrette ! J'aimais ton innocence !

\- T'aimais la corrompre, ouais ! » Jean secoua la tête, incrédule : « Parce qu'Eren a été 'innocent' un jour ? Je crois qu'il s'est bien fichu de vous là… » Eld grogna : « Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise d'arrêter de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler Eld, Jean ? On est quasiment collègue à ce stade des opérations… » Jean répliqua : « Si je survis à cette année d'Apprentissage, ce sera le cas !

\- Tu attends d'avoir un vrai contrat avec de commencer à nous tutoyer ?!

\- Non…mais… » Eren ricana : « C'est un coincé du cul… » Jean rétorqua : « Pardon ! Nous n'avons pas tous grandis en étant pouponnés par les meilleurs soldats du pays !

\- Attention, Jean, la jalousie et le stress, ce n'est pas bon pour les chevaux, tu risques de finir constiper… » Eld agita la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez eu une 'histoire' tous les deux… » Jean se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné : « On préfère voir ça comme une malencontreuse expérience…dû à l'ébriété et en grande partie à la connerie de notre jeunesse… » Eren pouffa de rire : « Tu parles ! T'es devenu totalement accro !

\- Dans tes rêves ! » Eld intervint, intrigué : « Et Levi était au courant ? » Eren et Jean grimacèrent de concert au souvenir du moment où il les avait surpris… Eld écarquilla les yeux : « Il était au courant ?! Ça date de quand ?! » Jean était au comble du malaise : « Et si on reprenait notre sujet initial ? » Et sans perdre une minute, il enchaîna : « Pour la composition de l'équipe, on avait pensé à Armin pour l'Informatique. » Eren reprit également son sérieux : « Oui. Il sera chargé de mettre au point un moyen pour attaquer leur serveur et récupérer toutes leurs informations quand j'y aurais accès…

\- Ensuite, niveau gros bras, on avait pensé à Conny et Thomas.

\- Le chef des Nightimers se présente dans la boîte une à deux fois par mois. On se donne un ou deux mois pour toucher au but. Quand je passerais à l'acte, il nous faudra des gars qui savent improviser. Conny est flexible et Thomas réagit très vite sous pression…

\- Hannah nous servira d'intervenante médicale s'il y a des blessés…

\- Et Ymir va nous servir de back-up niveau Renseignement, au cas où l'un d'entre nous se fait gauler avant l'heure. Elle pourra aussi nous prévenir en avance en cas de danger ou d'imprévus…

\- Et enfin, pour la Technologie et l'équipement, on avait pensé à Tom. Il va s'occuper des gadgets, et autres, à nous fournir selon nos besoins. Il est du type à bien savoir planifier les choses… » Eld les observait, impassible. Puis finalement, il hocha de la tête, légèrement admiratif : « Rien à redire ! On revoit rapidement les infos qu'on a et la façon dont vous compter vous y prendre puis, on dirait que je n'ai déjà plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance ! » Jean paraissait fier comme un paon. Torse bombé et sourire confiant. Eren leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put lui-même retenir un petit sourire.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne se passait quasiment rien dans son Escadron sans que Levi n'en soit d'abord mis au courant.

Il savait donc bien avant qu'Eren et Jean ne fussent convoqués dans son bureau qu'Erwin comptait les mettre à l'épreuve.

Il avait conscience du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission plus délicate qu'il n'y paraissait. Il savait aussi qu'elle risquait d'être dangereuse. Mais après les derniers évènements, il ne trouvait plus en lui l'énergie de s'inquiéter pour Eren. L'adolescent lui avait prouvé qu'il était capable de se défendre et s'occuper de lui-même. Bien qu'elle fût nouvelle et fragile, la confiance que Levi avait choisi d'accorder à Eren sur le plan professionnel était réelle. L'adolescent l'avait gagné. Non, ce qui avait complètement pris Levi au dépourvu, c'était l'angle d'approche qu'avait choisi Eren…

« Tu vas faire quoi ? ... »

Eren était en train de poser un plat de gratin sur la table, les mains emmitouflées dans des gants de cuisine : « Je vais me faire engager dans la boîte pour faire une investigation en interne… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Une 'investigation en interne' c'est ta façon d'éviter de me dire que tu comptes te faire engager dans une boîte de striptease gay ? » Eren prit un air innocent : « Je serais déguisé. Donc techniquement, ce ne sera pas vraiment 'mon corps' qu'ils verront… » Levi haussa l'autre sourcil : « Tu comptes _vraiment_ te défendre en utilisant ce prétexte… ? » Eren roula des yeux : « Bon, d'accord. Oui, je vais me faire engager comme stripteaseur dans une boîte gay… » Levi fronça les sourcils et entreprit de découper avec maîtrise le poulet qu'Eren venait de poser sur un dessous-plat, il demanda : « Est-ce que tu sais qu'on ne s'improvise pas stripteaseur ?! » Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et prit un air contrit : « Il se pourrait que je prenne des cours intensifs d'effeuillage et de pôle danse depuis presque un mois maintenant… » Le couteau ripa sur le côté du plat et Levi redressa brusquement la tête.

Il s'écria : « C'était _ça_ ton entraînement en externe ?! » Eren haussa les épaules : « J'ai demandé de l'aide à Mama, elle a été ravie de m'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait… » Levi plissa le nez : « Comment t'as fait pour retrouver cette erreur de la nature ?! » Eren ricana : « Ma mère l'appréciait beaucoup ! Et Mama se sentait coupable de m'avoir perdu de vu ! Elle se sentait un peu responsable de moi. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour 'Carlita'. D'ailleurs, elle m'a aussi dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup alors si tu veux passer lui dire coucou un de ces quatre…

\- Plutôt m'éplucher une couille avec une râpe à fromage…

\- Elégant...

\- Si 'elle' appréciait vraiment ta mère, 'elle' aurait peut-être pu éviter d'avoir envie de donner des cours de striptease à son fils même pas majeur ! » Eren s'installa face à son partenaire avec un sourire en coin : « Levi, 'elle' dirige un établissement dans lequel tu peux sélectionner des femmes et des hommes pour boire, discuter, et plus si chéquier bien rempli. Je crois que son sens moral diffère naturellement du sens commun…de base ! » Levi grommela. Eren, amusé, se défit de son chausson pour venir lui caresser l'entrecuisse du bout du pied : « Ne sois pas ronchon, si j'apprends de nouveaux tours, c'est toi qui en profitera au final… » Une lueur traversa le regard bleu acier de son compagnon : « Sers-toi et arrête de jouer l'aguicheur, gamin, ou je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te faire ravaler ton insolence… » Eren lui servit l'un de ses plus beaux rictus : « Peut-être que c'est justement mon but… » Levi écarta d'un geste le pied qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de remonter lentement entre ses jambes.

Quand en plus, Eren lui annonça qu'il comptait habiter avec Jean pendant la durée de leur mission, Levi n'y tint plus et décida de lui signifier à sa manière sa réprobation.

Lorsqu' Eren sortit de la douche ce soir-là, il ne portait qu'un boxer et une serviette sur la tête. Sa peau était légèrement rosie et il avait l'air complètement relaxé. Levi, assit sur son rebord de lit lui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sans rien dire. L'adolescent avait donc traversé la pièce avant de se laisser tomber de son côté du matelas et de fermer les yeux : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que la mission commence demain…Je n'arrive même pas à être nerveux, je me demande si c'est normal… » Il sentit Levi changer de position quand le matelas s'enfonça un peu plus : « Après Zeke, difficile de stresser pour une autre mission… » Eren fit la moue puis répondit : « Je suppose que t'as raison… » Le poids de Levi ne cessait de changer sur le lit, intrigué, Eren rouvrit les yeux pour le découvrir à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu… » Son amant l'interrompit en scellant leurs lèvres.

Eren se laissa transporter par leur baiser. Paupières à nouveau closes. Il laissa à Levi tout le loisir de cartographier sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue, gémit doucement de plaisir et frissonna en sentant les mains légèrement glacées de son partenaire lorsqu'elles remontèrent le long de ses côtes. Eren ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis. Sourcils froncés, il se rendit alors compte que Levi lui avait levé les bras au-dessus de la tête et venait de… : « Tu viens de me menotter à la tête de lit ?! » Eren était plus qu'incrédule. Levi lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et le gratifia d'un rictus mauvais : « Tu voulais que je te fasse payer le fait de m'agacer, non ? » Eren tenta de se libérer, faisant cliqueter à nouveau les menottes : « Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais… Levi ! J'ai une interview demain, je ne peux pas… » Levi avait quitté leur lit pour fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Eren se fit la réflexion qu'il ferait mieux dorénavant de lui-même fouiller cette petite commode fréquemment pour éviter les mauvaises surprises…

L'adolescent se plaignit : « Levi ! Ça va me laisser des marques ! Et je… » Sans paraître prêter la moindre attention à ses revendications Levi s'était muni d'un bandeau, de lubrifiant et d'une boîte de préservatifs. La voix d'Eren se coinça dans sa gorge. Le sourire que lui servit alors Levi avait un côté prédateur…L'adolescent frissonna. Son regard détailla la musculature mouvante de son torse, s'arrêta sur son V et détailla avec avidité son avancée féline sur leur matelas. Son regard bleu-acier était brillant, ses lèvres toujours étirée d'un sourire carnassier. Sa peau pâle avait l'air soyeuse et ses cheveux recouvraient partiellement son visage alors qu'il approchait à quatre pattes. Levi finit par se placer doucement entre les cuisses de l'adolescent avant de se redresser pour se mettre à genoux. Eren déglutit difficilement. Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu ne continues pas à te plaindre ? … » L'adolescent balbutia : « Mon cerveau vient de redémarrer je crois…

\- Bien. Voyons voir combien de fois je peux le faire court-circuiter en une nuit… » Et à ces mots, il se pencha, souleva délicatement la tête d'Eren et lui passa le bandeau sur les yeux. L'adolescent retint sa respiration : « Levi… » Il sentit la main écartée de son amant glisser le long de son cou avant d'aller caresser avec lenteur son torse. Il expira d'un coup, le cœur battant. La main inquisitrice, retraça sensuellement le contour de ses tétons et Eren s'arqua légèrement. Son bassin entra en contact avec celui de Levi et leurs érections se touchèrent brièvement avant que celui-ci ne se recule. Eren grogna malgré lui, frustré d'ainsi perdre l'occasion de prolonger la friction. La bouche de Levi vint se poser sur la peau tendre de son cou et il entama sans attendre une succion. Ses mains descendirent pour plaquer le bassin d'Eren contre le matelas et l'empêcher de bouger. Levi ne s'écarta que lorsqu'il eut recouvert son cou et ses clavicules de suçons, mordillant par moment sa peau halée pour lui arracher quelques gémissements.

Il admira un instant son travail.

Eren tremblait légèrement, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Des marques rougissantes recouvraient le haut de son corps, sa tête reposait mollement sur l'un de ses bras. Ses mains étaient serrées et ses poignets plaqués contre la tête de lit comme pour soulager le poids qu'ils soutenaient. L'adolescent était débauché et semblait s'offrir tout entier à son bon vouloir… Levi descendit lentement les yeux pour détailler la bosse qui gonflait le boxer d'Eren. Les cuisses écartées, l'adolescent n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur. Levi se décala légèrement et entreprit de se débarrasser de la barrière de tissu… L'entrejambe d'Eren libéré de son carcan, se redressa, humide et tendu, pour venir tapoter son bassin en tressaillant. Levi en redécouvrit la longueur du bout de la langue avant de le glisser entre ses lèvres. Les hanches d'Eren décollèrent du matelas et un râle lui échappa. Levi entama un lent enchaînement de va-et-vient, se délectant des gémissements rauques qu'il parvenait à arracher à son partenaire à chaque succion, à chaque fois qu'il se stoppait pour le titiller de sa langue.

Mais lorsqu'Eren parut à deux doigts de l'implosion, Levi se recula et agrippa sa verge à la base avec fermeté pour stopper sa délivrance.

L'adolescent poussa un cri empli de frustration. Levi sourit : « Hors de question que je te laisse te soulager aussi facilement… » Eren geignit : « Levi…s'il te plait, je… » Mais déjà son amant s'était tout à fait écarté. Il entendit le cliquetis de la bouteille de lubrifiant et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de protester davantage, Levi introduisit l'un de ses doigts dans son antre palpitant. Un nouveau râle lui remonta au bord des lèvres. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que son partenaire le préparait avec attention. L'intrusion passa rapidement de légèrement dérangeante à enivrante. Un second doigt rejoignit bien vite le premier puis au bout de quelques minutes un troisième. Eren n'était déjà plus qu'une masse frémissante et gémissante, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses n'étaient que plaisir. Privé de sa vue et de ses mouvements, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser entièrement consumer par ses sensations. Et même à travers le brouillard voluptueux qui embrumait son esprit, il avait plus ou moins conscience des sons indécents qui lui échappaient.

Levi se positionna de nouveaux entre ses cuisses avant d'extraire ses doigts de son intimité.

Il glissa avec précaution un préservatif sur son entrejambe dressé puis saisit les chevilles d'Eren. L'adolescent retint à nouveau sa respiration, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, il semblait attendre avec impatience de comprendre ce qui allait advenir de lui. Levi fut traversé d'une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, de goûter du bout des lèvres aux gémissements vibrants qui s'échappaient de sa gorge…Il souleva avec précaution les jambes d'Eren jusqu'à pouvoir placer ses mollets sur ses épaules et s'avança doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à cette nouvelle position. Lorsqu'il put enfin atteindre son visage, il l'embrassa avec passion, engageant leurs langues dans un tango endiablé. Levi ne les stoppa que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux pantelants. Puis il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille : « On dirait que tes leçons ont payées, tu as largement gagné en souplesse…t'es quasiment plié en deux… » Eren grommela quelques mots sans parvenir à se montre cohérent.

Levi lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de glisser le nez contre ses tempes humide de transpiration. L'adolescent parvint enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole : « Je…s'il te plait Levi, je…j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de… » Levi lui déposait des baisers sur le visage, s'ajustant soigneusement pour que son érection effleure son rond de chair. La respiration d'Eren devint chaotique. Le cœur de Levi lui tambourinait dans les tympans, il murmura, la voix éraillée : « De quoi t'as besoin, Eren ? ... » L'adolescent tira sur ses menottes et releva la tête pour venir capturer les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser mordant. Il emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de Levi entre ses dents, le forçant à épouser son mouvement et à rapprocher leurs torses avant de relâcher son emprise. Ce fut au tour de Levi de retenir sa respiration : « Okay…t'as gagné… » Il se servit d'une de ses mains pour diriger son entrejambe et s'enfonça doucement dans l'antre accueillant de son partenaire.

Eren poussa un cri de plaisir alors que la verge palpitante de Levi butait contre sa prostate. L'adolescent s'arqua légèrement, restreint dans ses mouvements par ses menottes et la position dans laquelle l'avait placé son amant. Heureusement, le petit jeu de Levi semblait l'avoir autant, sinon plus, excité qu'Eren et très vite, il adopta un rythme punitif de coups de bassin. A chaque mouvement d'hanches, un nouveau cri haché, le cliquetis de plus en plus rapide du métal contre la tête de lit. Levi alternait entre baisers et poser son front au creux des clavicules d'Eren pour reprendre son souffle. La vague de plaisir qui ne cessait d'enfler au creux de leurs reins, menaçait de les engloutir. Alors il ralentit progressivement son rythme jusqu'à de nouveau avoir le contrôle. Eren geignit, au comble de la frustration : « Non, ne t'arrête pas ! Plus vite… » Levi lui embrassa le cou et marmonna entre deux baisers : « Pas encore…tu oublies qu'il s'agit d'une punition ? » Eren lui répondit d'un gémissement grondant. Levi sourit doucement : « La nuit ne fait que commencer… »

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous directement dans l'appartement qu'ils allaient habiter pendant toute la durée de leur mission.

Situé en plein centre de Stohess, le loft était tout simplement splendide. Le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une des planques de la Brigade d'Intervention rendait son emplacement et sa décoration somptueuse, moderne et classe, encore plus troublants. Jean, ou plutôt Jake Gordon, son pseudonyme, était censé y habiter depuis près de deux ans. Eren utilisa son jeu de clés pour pénétrer dans l'immeuble sécurisé, il salua brièvement d'un geste de la main le nouveau gardien qui tenait l'accueil, un agent de la Brigade qui avait été placé là près d'une semaine avant leur arrivée sur les lieux. L'adolescent emprunta ensuite l'ascenseur, appuya sur le dixième étage et se laissa aller contre le mur du fond.

Il était épuisé.

Comme il l'en avait menacé, Levi avait fait durer leurs ébats pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Et si on devait bien lui céder un point, c'était que Levi était _extrêmement_ doué dans l'art de la torture sexuelle. Il l'avait conduit un nombre incalculable de fois au bord de la rupture avant de tortueusement faire redescendre la pression. Eren avait fini par en avoir les larmes aux yeux et par, honteusement, il était prêt à l'admettre, supplier qu'on lui permette de se soulager… Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'explorer les limites du monde BDSM mais il fallait bien avouer que Levi faisait un Dominant terriblement excitant. Lorsqu'enfin son amant lui avait permis de se libérer, se relâchant lui-même dans un tressaillement de muscles entre ses cuisses, Eren avait vu trente-six chandelles. Il lui avait fallu au moins une demi-heure avant de commencer à s'en remettre et pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Levi en avait profité pour les nettoyer, le libérer de ses attaches et le serrer dans ses bras. Eren avait plus sombré dans l'inconscience qu'il ne s'était endormi.

Rien qu'au souvenir de cette nuit, Eren se retrouva bien vite à devoir se réajuster dans son pantalon

Il grogna et cogna doucement sa tête contre le fond de l'ascenseur.

Il devait impérativement parvenir à se recadrer s'il voulait pouvoir affronter cette importante journée. Levi devait entièrement quitter ses pensées…Il arriva enfin à l'étage et quitta la cabine. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers l'appartement et sortit à nouveau ses clés. Dans un cliquetis à peine audible, il ouvrit la porte. Presque immédiatement, la conversation cessa dans le salon du loft. Eren soupira. Il n'était pas en retard, mais il s'attendait déjà à se faire remonter les bretelles…après tout, Levi avait mis un point d'honneur à laisser des traces visibles de son passage…L'adolescent carra les épaules, se débarrassa de son blouson et de son écharpe et s'avança droit dans la gueule du loup. Il n'était absolument pas du genre à prendre des gants. Autant régler le problème directement…et passer à autre chose !

Il salua avec entrain : « Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? Vous êtes prêts à commencer la grande aventure ? » Jean, installé dans un fauteuil le détailla rapidement des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de faire une grimace réprobatrice : « Sérieux, Eren ?! Tu trouvais que c'était le moment d'aller te faire molester par _ta cannibale de copine_? » Thomas haussa les sourcils : « Est-ce…est-ce que ce sont des traces de menottes autour de tes poignets ?! » Armin se contenta de rougir furieusement et de détourner le regard. Grâce au ciel, Eld était absent. Eren haussa les épaules : « Je risque de passer un bon moment sans la voir… j'aime mon job mais j'aimerais bien ne pas finir célibataire avant la fin de l'année ! 'Elle' a bien droit à un peu d'attention… » Jean serra la mâchoire : « T'aurais pu lui dire de laisser le bondage pour une prochaine séance ! Nom d'un chien, t'as un entretien dans la boîte aujourd'hui ! Pas pour intégrer un groupe d'hommes battus ! » Eren roula des yeux et claqua de la langue : « Tch ! Redescends de tes grands sabots l'étalon ! Je vais passer une interview avec un type qui cherche à vendre du sexe, si tu crois vraiment que mon apparence actuelle va être un problème pour me faire engager, c'est mal me connaitre…

\- Ah oui ? Et le fait que tu n'es pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis deux semaines ?! Ça va aider ça peut-être ?!

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer la diva courroucée deux secondes ? J'ai l'air fatigué, pas d'un zombie ! Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne pourra pas arranger ! Alors, si maintenant on en a fini avec le procès de ma vie sexuelle, est-ce que ça ne vous dérangerait pas qu'on passe à la suite ?! » Armin s'éclaircit la gorge et vint à sa rescousse en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet : « J'ai apporté avec moi les gadgets que Tom vous a choisi. » Il leur présenta d'un geste rapide de la main une large valise d'une couleur métallisée. Puis il expliqua : « Il m'a dit de préciser que Moblit avait placé 'les mallettes' lui-même… » Jean et Eren acquiescèrent.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se présenter avec leur véritable apparence. Raison pour laquelle Moblit et Hanji leur avaient fourni de quoi faire illusion. Un nouveau nez, de quoi modifier leur mâchoire, la couleur de leurs yeux et de leur chevelure. Juste histoire de se glisser la peau d'un personnage tout à fait fictif. Mais rien d'aussi radical qu'un Enfilage. Au moins, là, ils avaient tout le loisir d'ajouter et ôter des détails de la vie de leur incarnation. C'était de la total impro. Eren préférait largement.

Armin continua ses explications : « Nous avons réquisitionné l'un des appartements de l'immeuble qui fait face à la boîte, Tom, Eld et moi-même vous y surveillerons en permanence quand vous serez dans la place. Micros, mini caméras dans les vêtements…on essayera de mener des enquêtes sur l'identité des clients que vous rencontrerez et du personnel en parallèle. Vous ne serez jamais vraiment seuls alors, pas de panique… » Eren lui sourit : « Ce n'est pas mon genre de paniquer, mais Jean te remercie de ta sollicitude, Armin. » Jean gronda : « La ferme le Psycho ! » Thomas agita la tête avec entrain : « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de nos supérieurs lorsqu'ils se sont imaginés que vous formeriez une super équipe… » Armin sourit à son tour : « Oh, mais rassures-toi, c'est leur façon bien à eux de se faire la cour. Ils s'adorent en réalité… » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Armin, je regrette de t'avoir confié la garde de mon chat pendant si longtemps, si j'avais su que t'avais des problèmes au cerveau, je l'aurais mise en pension… » Le blondinet éclata de rire et demanda : « D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu en parles, est-ce qu'elle déjà arrêté de vous faire la tête ? » Eren poussa un grand soupir.

Puis il répondit : « Cette chatte a écopé des pires parents du monde. Elle a totalement adopté notre côté têtu. Il lui a fallu une semaine et un tas de friandises premium pour accepter de nous pardonner de notre absence ! » Jean marmonna : « Même ton chat est chiant… » Thomas ricana : « Okay ! Avant qu'Eren et Jean ne s'y remettent et si on passait à la suite du plan ? » Ils revirent ensemble la suite des détails de la mission, recadrèrent les objectifs du jour, à savoir faire engager Eren et présenter Jake, l'alias de Jean, à la communauté des nantis gay d'Heaven.

Une fois que leurs camarades quittèrent les lieux, Jean et Eren se hâtèrent de tester leur déguisement.

Eren plaça la prothèse censée modifier l'apparence de son nez, le rendant légèrement plus pointu. Puis il enfila sa perruque blonde et teignit ses sourcils avant de se raser les poils du pubis et le dessous des bras. Une fois cela fait, il pencha la tête en arrière et appliqua deux gouttes de la nouvelle solution oculaire prévue pour cette mission. Il serra les dents lorsque la familière brûlure du produit lui enflamma les pupilles. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas à s'embarrasser d'une peau synthétique ou de talons pour se grandir…Franchement, c'était supportable. Il ferma les paupières le temps que la brûlure se dissipe. Puis il fit face à son nouveau reflet. Peau halée, la même forme de visage, mais un air largement plus mutin, un blond vénitien aux yeux vert l'observait avec neutralité. Eren ajouta le grain de beauté qui devait se situer à sa droite, juste sous sa lèvre inférieure puis il sourit. Impeccable. Il se dégageait de lui pile assez de sexappeal, d'innocence et de malice pour se rendre irrésistible. Il plaça ensuite des piercings sur le haut de son oreille et sur une narine. Avant d'enfin appliquer les tatouages qui se trouvaient dans sa mallette. Une aile d'ange sur l'épaule gauche, une aile de démon sur la droite et un Ouroboros en huit au creux des reins.

La transformation était enfin terminée.

Maintenant, il lui fallait passer à la tenue. Un jean bleu délavé, déchiré au niveau des genoux, mais de marque. Un t-shirt moulant, noir, à longue manche, col en V. Une veste en jean bi-matière avec une capuche noir en coton, sans manches. Il enfila sa ceinture en cuir et accrocha quelques chaînes sur le côté de son jean. Puis il mit ses boots en cuir noir. La boîte qu'il cherchait à infiltrer avait certains standards, il était important qu'Eren prouve à son recruteur qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. De plus, si Jean lui servait de Sugar-Daddy, il était logique qu'il possède quelques vêtements de bonne facture. Il quitta sa chambre et s'avança dans le salon.

Jean l'y attendait.

Son nez était plus marqué, ses cheveux teints en noir, ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il portait des lunettes de marque à larges bordures. Son pantalon pince, bleu nuit, faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, sa chemise blanche cintrée était impeccable et son veston sans manche noir lui donnait un air d'homme d'affaire important en plus d'accentuer sa carrure. Il avait replié sa veste de costume sur son avant-bras et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil à l'arrivée d'Eren. L'adolescent cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu avant de s'exclamer : « Nom d'un chien ! Jean ! Moblit et Hanji sont vraiment des magiciens, t'as presque totalement l'air humain maintenant ! » Jean répliqua : « Et toi ? T'as vraiment l'air d'une pute de luxe…objectifs atteints ! » Eren leva les yeux au ciel puis s'avança vers Jean d'un pas décidé.

Intrigué, celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ne se trouve plus qu'à un pas de lui et, les yeux pétillants, rétorque d'une voix sensuelle : « _Ta_ pute de luxe, _Jake_ … » Jean déglutit, les yeux écarquillés, avant de le repousser d'un geste du bras : « Recule sale Vamp ! » Eren éclata de rire : « T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! » Puis il prit un air moqueur et ajouta : « Au moins, tu n'auras pas à feindre l'attirance… » Jean souffla du nez et marmonna sans grande conviction : « C'est ce que tu crois ! » Puis il détailla à nouveau Eren des yeux et admit : « T'avais raison…ces suçons ça te rend juste… » Eren haussa un sourcil et prit un air mutin : « Baisable ? » Jean agita la tête : « Indécent. Parfait pour le job…

\- En moins de deux, j'aurais le recruteur dans la poche ! Cette interview ce sera du tout cuit !

\- Espérons-le… » Eren observa un instant leur environnement et eut une petite pensée pour son propre appartement. Et inévitablement pour Levi. Il soupira : « J'ai hâte d'en finir…

\- Et moi donc…

\- Et puis l'idée de devoir cohabiter avec toi plus de deux mois, ce serait l'horreur…

\- A qui le dis-tu ? » En réalité, cette cohabitation rendait Eren nerveux. Jean et lui, ils ne s'entendaient qu'à petite dose. L'idée de devoir le retrouver dans cet appartement tous les jours était loin d'être réjouissante. Ils risquaient fortement de s'étriper au bout de deux jours… il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que leurs horaires de travail leur permettraient de tenir le coup… Jean se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et s'écria : « Allez, bouges-toi et va te faire engager ! Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on en finit ! » Eren acquiesça mollement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, enfila un bonnet tombant rouge en maille épaisse, se plaça un châle de la même couleur autour du cou, saisit ses clés avant de les fourrer dans la poche de sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

A peine eut-il atteint la rue qu'une vibration d'excitation et de nervosité commença à lui parcourir les muscles.

* * *

 _Pfiou, enfin!_

 _J'entame un nouvel arc de cette saison! Diverses missions, beaucoup de M.P, de l'action, du Lemon, du développement de personnages...il est temps de les voir s'acclimater à leur nouveau statut de travailleurs! (Ca va être fun! *Enfin si je m'y prend bien!*) Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce sera intense!_

 _Quels sont vos impressions sur le chapitre?_

 _\- Un avis sur la mission d'Eren et Jean?_

Vous auriez accepté ce 'Service' vous? C'est assez délicat avec le côté Homo-phobique de la commande...(#ErwinCeSansCoeurEtSansPrincipes...) Des prognostiques pour la suite?

 _\- L'ambiance dans l'Escadron?_

L'ancienne et la nouvelle génération s'entendent si bien...c'est touchant! (Pauvre Erwin, il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs)

 _\- Qui pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Levi ne cède à son fantasme numéro 1 et ne viole Eren dans son bureau à l'écart?_

 _\- Le lemon?_

Hot or not? J'ai voulu aller un peu plus loin (entraînement pour Sygma! *rire nerveux*) et donner une nouvelle dimension à leurs ébats. Ils ont encore tellement à découvrir l'un sur l'autre mes petits bébés! J'essaie de les faire lentement mais sûrement glisser dans les affres de la perversité...Déjà, ils sont sportifs et ont un bon appétit, mais alors quand tu conjugues le tout avec des découvertes sous la couette et le côté Dominant/Soumis, on va vers la Hotness de l'extrême (Si je me débrouille bien, là encore...)

\- _Les métamorphoses d'Eren et Jean_

Perso, je me serais bien tapé Jean pour le coup...(oui, elle a osé) Hum hum...Levi forever? (Je sens que les petites coquines du Jean/Eren vont adoré les prochains chapitres...les autres vont me tuer...)

J'aimerais trop réussir à dessiner et pouvoir donner forme à la dégaine que je leur ai imaginé (soupire à fendre l'âme) mais bon...je suis une brêle avec un crayon. Même si j'étais pas trop mal à une époque, m'y remettre serait une insulte à l'art du dessin...

Et si j'arrêtais de vous embêter maintenant?

Je vous fais plein de bisous, j'ai hâte de vous lire!

Easyan, avec tout son love


	19. Chapitre 17

_**[Insérer blabla ici]**_

 _ **Je vais aller très vite pour ce premier post!**_

 _ **Je cours de gauche à droite en ce moment, mais je ne vous oublie pas du tout! J'ai hâte de trouver un petit moment à moi pour alimenter le blog**_

 _ **shadow-of-the-beast . over - blog**_ _ **f**_ _ **anfic**_

 _ **(Enlevez la tonne d'espace et passez dire coucou et admirer les oeuvres de Kizzbloo ! C'est beau et ça fait chaud au coeur par ce temps glacial!)**_

 _ **Chacun de vos commentaires me va droit au coeur et me pousse à continuer, encore et encore même quand ça va pas! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de votre soutien!**_

 _ **Ma méthode pour tous vous répondre est encore en cours de finalisation mais bientot vous pourrez enfin de nouveau avoir de mes nouvelles! (La joie)**_

 ** _Ce chapitre me stresse à fond. J'ai voulu expérimenter quelque chose, autant vous prévenir c'est...spécial. Du moins pour moi. Espérons que ça a fonctionné!_**

 ** _La chanson dont je parle est Tip Toe de Jason Derulo! (On n'est pas dans le lyric, la poésie et la beauté! C'est de la pop, du rythme, du boule!) Mais ça permet de bouger donc..._**

 ** _watch?v=nNA9ru2Ox5o_**

 _ **Bonne lecture mes chatons!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_ **:** _ **Night's World (part 2).**_

Comparer l'apparence du _Night's Prowler,_ ou _Night_ pour les intimes, pendant la journée et ses horaires d'ouverture c'était comme chercher à souligner les différences entre un vieux taco ambulant et une Ferrari.

Bien que les deux soient des véhicules, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Ray Porter, responsable de la boîte en l'absence de son propriétaire, manager polyvalent et Responsable des Ressources Humaines avisé, n'avait rien d'un homme biaisé. Au contraire, si on lui avait confié autant de pouvoirs c'était parce qu'on avait remarqué son pragmatisme efficace et surtout, parce qu'il avait l'œil. L'œil pour les gros clients, les bonnes affaires… il était un excellent juge de caractères. Donc, personne d'autre que lui ne savait mieux à quoi pouvait ressembler le Night aux yeux d'un passant lambda, de jour.

Une façade parfaitement banale où on avait accroché un énorme panneau lumineux indiquant le nom de l'établissement, qui avait ce mauvais goût si particulier dont ne jouissait que quelques rares boîtes de striptease munies d'un bon bar et d'un personnel de qualité. De lourdes portes coupes son qui une fois la nuit tombée empêchait la musique de trop filtrée à l'extérieur et les refoulés par la sécurité de tenter tout passage en force. Une porte plus petite sur le côté, enchaînée de jour mais permettant le passage des VIP inscrits sur la liste select de la soirée.

A l'intérieur, revêtement de sol sombre qui à la lumière du jour avait l'air d'avoir réussi à s'attirer toute la poussière et les tâches suspectes de la planète. Mais qui de nuit, se métamorphosait pour conférer à l'endroit un côté classe, intimiste et brillant. Surtout après avoir reçu un bon coup de serpillère. Les paillettes incrustées dans la sombre matière du sol et le revêtement mural matelassé prenaient vie et donnaient l'impression d'avancer dans un espace extraterrestre, presque mystique. Les couloirs un peu étriqués, le large comptoir en bois sombre, les tabourets recouverts d'un velours pourpre/bordeaux, la large salle principale, les cercles VIP situés sur une petite estrade, non loin de la scène, les tables éparses…observé en plein jour l'endroit avait un côté claustrophobique, plus qu'un peu crade et peut-être même un peu glauque.

Des détails qui dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avec le bon éclairage, bercé par le rythme lancinant ou endiablé de la musique qui envahissait l'espace, faisaient du Night l'un des bars de strip-tease les plus en vogues d'Heaven. Les murs aspiraient les sons, couvraient les discussions et les secrets qu'on ne s'autorisait qu'en ces lieux. Personne ne voyait les quelques tâches suspicieuses qui souvent se trouvaient sur les chaises et banquettes où ils posaient les fesses. Tout le monde appréciait la proximité des couloirs étroits, le côté glauque des salles dédiées aux Shows Persos devenait excitant. La large et profonde scène qui se trouvait au fond de la grande salle, au centre de toutes les attentions, n'avait plus rien d'intimidante ou étrange.

Les propriétaires des lieux avaient su comment en tirer parfaitement avantage sans se ruiner en ''m'as-tu-vu'' inutiles.

Il était encore tôt.

Même pour l'équipe de nettoyage qui n'investirait les lieux que dans une heure et demi pour tout mettre en place avant l'arrivée de l'équipe principale de la boîte. Barmans, serveurs, _'artistes'_ , DJ, sécurité, tous ceux qui permettaient d'assurer le Show, soir après soir. Si Ray était arrivé un peu plus tôt, c'était pour accueillir, chose n'était pas coutume, une nouvelle recrue. Un _'artiste'_. Certaines boîtes fonctionnaient avec un Turn-over de personnel constant. Le Night's Prowler n'était pas de ceux-là. Bien qu'il se permette souvent quelques 'nouveautés' un peu exotiques ou quelques 'intervenants', le bar préférait assurer des contrats de longues durées. La clientèle aimait ses habitudes, l'assurance d'un endroit où donner libre cours à leurs désirs, leur voyeurisme, leurs secrets inavouables sans avoir la mauvaise surprise de pouvoir tomber nez à nez avec l'un de ceux-ci au détour d'une ruelle ou pendant un dîner d'affaire.

Le Night avait donc ses vedettes, ses numéros phares, ses habitués.

Il fonctionnait un peu comme un bar d'hôtes, récompensant ses meilleurs artistes, ceux qui faisait encaisser le plus recette, avait le plus grand nombre de clients fidèles ou de demandes dans les Showrooms. Ray avait les pleins pouvoirs en ce qui concernait la constitution des équipes d'intervenants, le temps de scène, l'approbation d'un numéro avant sa représentation… autant dire qu'il gérait pratiquement absolument tous les aspects de son affaire. Et qu'il appréciait ce pouvoir. Il ne prenait donc pas à la légère les candidats qui se présentaient dans l'espoir de remplacer Candy. L'heureux élu devait pouvoir s'intégrer dans l'équipe, apporter quelque chose de neuf, d'excitant et de nouveau. Pas juste un joli minois et un corps agréable à regarder. Avec cette nouvelle acquisition Ray comptait bien non seulement pouvoir contenter les anciens clients du stripteaseur renvoyé mais aussi, pourquoi pas, pouvoir crier Banco. Si tout ce passait bien et qu'il tombait sur la perle rare, il pouvait créer un évènement, attirer un peu plus de monde…

L'une des lourdes portes d'entrée grinça dans ses gongs et le tira hors de ses pensées.

Son rendez-vous de quinze heures venait sans doute d'arriver.

Ray n'était pas encore désespéré. Mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il allait pouvoir remplacer Candy de sitôt. Et il envisageait de plus en plus de faire signer trois ou quatre intérimaires histoire de combler le trou en fin de semaine et s'accorder sept jours de plus pour interviewer une autre poignée de candidats. Raison pour laquelle l'apparition de ce jeune blond, empli d'assurance, le déstabilisa quelque peu. Bien que son regard curieux prenne le temps de détailler chaque recoin du lieu, le jeune homme avançait d'une démarche féline, sans marquer la moindre pause. Lorsque son regard vert pétillant tomba sur Ray, l'homme sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Pour une première impression, on pouvait dire que celle-ci était des plus…singulières.

Le blond portait un jean délavé, déchiré au niveau des genoux, dont la bonne facture était visible d'un seul coup d'œil. Son t-shirt moulant, noir, à longue manche, col en V laissait entrevoir son allure élancée et sa musculature souple. La veste en jean bi-matière sans manches qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus n'en cachait rien et lui donnait un air de bad boy qui dénotait avec l'apparence juvénile et rayonnante de son visage. Une ceinture en cuir pour retenir le jean taille basse qui entourait de façon lascive ses hanches étroites, quelques chaînes accrochées sur le côté, des boots en cuir noir. On ne pouvait ignorer l'aura sensuel et intrigante qui se dégageait de lui.

Il avait la peau halée, un air largement plus mutin et sa chevelure, blonde vénitienne était échevelée. Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec jovialité. Le regard de Ray termina de détailler son visage, son regard se posant sur le grain de beauté qui se trouvait juste sous la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme lorsqu'enfin celui-ci lui sourit. Un sourire franc, empli d'une étrange innocence mais qui pourtant avait ce petit 'il-ne-savait-quoi' d'enjôleur. Ray fronça les sourcils pour masquer le drôle d'embarras qui venait de lui glisser en travers de la gorge. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu : « Vous êtes ? » Le jeune homme répondit sans se démonter : « Nedim, j'avais rendez-vous avec…

\- Ray Porter. C'est moi. » L'homme haussa un sourcil et ajouta : « Est-ce que tu es bien sûr d'être majeur au moins ? Je n'ai pas envie de me taper un contrôle de la Brigade… » Nedim laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, parfaitement charmant : « Oui ! J'ai bien vingt-ans rassurez-vous ! Je vous ai envoyé un mail avec mon CV et mes papiers mais si vous voulez, j'ai aussi tous mes documents sur moi pour le prouver… » Ray soupira : « Je ne dirais pas non. Il vaut mieux un second coup d'œil que d'avoir des ennuis…

\- Bien d'accord avec vous Monsieur…

\- Appelle-moi Ray. » Le jeune homme acquiesça avec énergie : « Très bien, Ray. Vous pouvez m'appeler Nedim. » Sans perdre une minute de plus Ray lui indiqua de la main la table la plus proche de la scène. Ils n'étaient que deux dans l'établissement (peut-être trois ou quatre si on comptait le Gardien et le Technicien de Surface, son fils), pas besoin d'emmener Nedim à l'étage dans un bureau qui restreindrait les possibilités de leur entretien. Ils s'installèrent. Ray jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au jeune homme. Des piercings sur le haut de l'oreille droite, un point noir sur la narine gauche. Un regard encore plus époustouflant vu de proche… autant dire qu'il était extrêmement prometteur. Il était facile d'imaginer qu'avec une telle allure il serait capable de fidéliser pas mal de clients en peu de temps. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie d'individus qui laissent une forte première impression. Quelque chose qui s'imprimait dans la rétine, flottait dans l'esprit.

Nedim Ates ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on l'oublie facilement.

Ray ouvrit nonchalamment le petit dossier qui lui faisait face et fit mine de relire le Cv et la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir le postulant. Déjà, parce qu'il avait besoin de se reprendre en main, ensuite pour voir comment le jeune homme réagissait sous pression. Quand Ray releva les yeux dans sa direction, Nedim s'était mis à l'aise sur sa chaise, les jambes croisés, les mains posées sur le genou, le dos collé au dossier qui le soutenait, une posture relaxée et faussement patiente. Presque insolente. Ce fut à cet instant précis que le regard du recruteur se posa sur la multitude de suçons qui parsemaient la peau de son cou, les marques violacées qui décoraient sa clavicule d'une façon aussi indécente qu'excitante. C'était un rappel direct, une allusion frappante, à toutes ces choses qu'on pouvait s'imaginer faire subir à ce corps souple et pliant…

Ray baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son dossier.

Fantasmer d'entrée de jeu sur une nouvelle recrue n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Ray était bisexuel. Mais il avait une nette préférence pour les femmes. Il pouvait apprécier la beauté, la sensualité ou la force d'un corps masculin sans pour autant avoir l'envie express de se jeter dans son caleçon. Un fait extrêmement pratique quand on était chargé de gérer un bar à striptease gay. Il demanda, d'une voix assurée : « Nedim…ça fait très étranger comme prénom… » Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules : « On est à Paradiz. Je ne suis sûrement pas le premier ni le dernier à avoir écopé d'un nom aux origines plus ou moins obscures… » Ray acquiesça mollement et reporta une fois de plus son regard sur les suçons visibles sur la peau mate de son interlocuteur. Il les désigna d'un doigt accusateur : « Autant le dire tout de suite, si t'es engagé aujourd'hui, il ne sera plus question de _ça… »_ L'homme se serait presque attendu à voir Nedim prendre un air gêné. Mais à la place, le blond laissa traîner un doigt caressant aux endroits où se trouvaient les suçons, un air légèrement rêveur affiché sur le visage.

Ray écarquilla légèrement les yeux et enfin, le jeune homme prit la peine de paraître au moins désolé : « C'est noté. Pardon pour aujourd'hui mais, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de les camoufler avant de venir. Je ne voulais pas être en retard. Et puis…ce contrat-ci est terminé alors, je peux vous assurer que je n'aurais plus ce genre de marques à l'avenir. » Ray se sentit déglutir, il remonta résolument le regard vers les yeux de son interlocuteur : « J'ai cru lire que tu travaillais actuellement comme escorte…est-ce qu'au moins t'as déjà fait un striptease avant ? » Le blond prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre : « Sur scène ? Non. Mais, je peux vous assurer que je sais bouger comme un pro. Et que je ne suis pas timide… » Ray plissa les yeux : « Pourquoi avoir choisi de postuler pour le Night's ? Pourquoi pas dans un bar d'hôte ou autre ? » Nedim soupira : « Pour tout avouer, bien que j'aie récemment mis un terme à mon contrat précédent, je réside actuellement avec l'un de mes clients les plus anciens et fidèles. Nous avons convenu de certains engagements et l'un des clauses que je dois respecter, en échange d'une place dans son appartement à Stohess, de vêtements de marques et d'autres services… c'est une certaine forme d'exclusivité qu'un bar d'hôte ne me permettra pas de respecter. J'aimerais éviter de trop longtemps dépendre de lui, voila pourquoi je postule ici. Et puis, vu mes penchants et ceux de ses proches, je sais au moins qu'ici je ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaisse…

\- Donc tes précédentes expériences…

\- Comme c'est écrit sur mon 'CV'. Escorte pour des filles des beaux quartiers, Toy Boy pour certains hommes de ces mêmes quartiers. J'ai aussi passé un certain dans un groupe de danse qui n'a pas réussi à percer… » Ray avait de nouveau laissé son regard glisser sur les clavicules du jeune homme. Il hochait vaguement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il entendait parfaitement sa réponse. Le recruteur demanda finalement : « Quelles sont tes limites de…service ? » Nedim prit encore une fois le temps d'une courte réflexion avant de préciser : « Je n'aime pas la douleur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis obligé de suivre une clause d'exclusivité donc… je n'irais pas jusqu'à ce _genre de service_. Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être regardé… » Ils marquèrent une légère pause durant laquelle Ray sembla assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Puis l'homme s'installa à son tour plus confortablement et déclara : « Je crois me souvenir avoir demandé que les postulants se présentent avec une routine à montrer…

\- Oui, j'ai préparé quelque chose… » Ray indiqua la scène d'un vague geste de la main : « Très bien. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux Nedim. Le jeune homme se redressa avec grâce et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir un mp3 dernier cri. Visiblement, son Sugar-Daddy du moment ne lui refusait rien… Le blond avait suivi le regard du recruteur et lui souriait, visiblement amusé : « Est-ce que je peux brancher mon appareil quelque part ? » Ray agita la tête : « Oh oui, bien sûr. Tu peux aller là-bas, la station est de sortie pour les interviews… » Nedim s'écarta de cette même démarche assurée qui avait attiré l'intérêt de Ray en premier lieu.

Lorsque le jeune homme revint lui faire face, il avait presque totalement changé d'aura.

Il vint se planter au centre de la scène d'une démarche féline et passa une langue enjouée sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Fini le brin d'innocence enfantine. Plus la moindre trace juvénile. Ray était en présence d'un prédateur. Quelqu'un qui savait très exactement l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres et s'en délectait avec un certain brun de sadisme.

La musique commençait à peine à vibrer dans les enceintes que Nedim se mit en mouvement.

 **Wine fa me darlin'** _(Ondule pour moi chéri)_

La tête rejetée en arrière, il porta les mains vers les bords de sa veste. Son cou était exposé, les suçons se détachaient d'une façon malsaine sur la peau hâlée qui s'offrait au regard de son public.

 **Way you move ya spine is alarmin'** _(La façon dont tu bouges ta colonne est inquiétante)_

 **Mi wan you just..**. _(Je veux juste que tu...)_

D'un mouvement fluide des épaules, il commença lentement à ôter sa veste. Son bassin, comme électrisé par la voix ondulante de la chanteuse effectua deux demi-cercles. L'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. Il était évident qu'il était au contrôle de chacun de ses gestes, chacun des tressautements de son corps était maîtrisé et scénarisé. La voix grave qui s'était soudain élevé parut ravaler au ralenti par la bande son. Nedim s'était presque simultanément immobilisé. Les épaules à peine dégagées par sa veste.

La chanson reprit de plus belle. Des pulsations de basses en plus, elle s'insinuait, tremblante jusque dans les os de son auditoire. La voix masculine et suave qui pris le relais invitait à agiter la tête, en rythme.

 **Big fat thang, overflowin'** _(Gros boule, qui déborde)_

 **Skin tight dress, couldn't hold it** _(Robe moulante, qu'on ne peut tenir_ )

 **Way too thick like it's swollen** ( _Il est trop large comme enflé_ )

 **Girl, you're too bad and you know it** ( _Miss, t'es trop bonne et tu le sais_ )

En un jeu de jambes, Nedim se retrouva de dos légèrement cambré. Son jean s'était resserré autour de ses fesses arrondies. Une seconde plus tard il était accroupi et lançait un regard scintillant en arrière comme pour inviter son spectateur à lâcher prise. C'était un jeu qui commençait et le joueur principal appelait très clairement les autres à laisser leur cerveau au vestiaire et à sauter à pieds joints dans l'aventure. Encore un battement de cil et il s'était redressé et se retrouvait de nouveau de face. Il se débarrassa habilement de sa veste sur le côté d'un geste du bras.

 **When you drop down, lose focus** ( _Quand tu te penches, j'suis déconcentré_ )

 **When that thing clap, that's a bonus** ( _Quand ce truc claque, c'est un bonus_ )

 **Mmm, that cake looking appetizing** ( _Mmm, ce cake semble appétissant_ )

 **Back pack full, that's a crisis** ( _Bas du dos bien plein, c'est excitant_ )

Il tomba à quatre pattes, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres avant de se placer de côté et frapper son derrière d'une claque sèche. Un clin d'œil en direction de Ray plus tard, le blond se relevait d'une vague, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cambré, il effectua à nouveau un demi-cercle du bassin pour mettre en évidence son postérieur.

 **Bring that body my way** _(Ramène-moi ce corps)_

 **Can't take it off my brain** _(Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser)_

 **Look like you do ballet ! 'Yeah'** _(On dirait que tu dansais un ballet ! 'Ouais')_

La musique venait de prendre une tournure plus lente, presque lancinante. Et comme depuis le début, le corps du danseur semblait parfaitement synchronisé à ses moindres fluctuations. De gestes répétitifs des bras, les index pointés vers le recruteur, le jeune homme sembla demander à l'assistance de se rapprocher plus près, alors que lui-même paraissait glisser au sol vers l'avant, comme attiré par une force invisible. Ses mains lui descendirent doucement le long du torse avant de venir agripper le bas de son t-shirt moulant et alors même qu'il effectuait un tour sur lui-même rapide, il se débarrassa du col en V. Ray put admirer, le cœur battant, les trois tatouages qui lui ornaient le dos. Une aile d'ange sur l'épaule gauche, une aile de démon sur la droite et un serpent qui se mordait la queue en formant un huit aux creux des reins.

C'était une vue hypnotisante.

Ray avait presque envie d'avancer la main, de retracer des doigts les inscriptions qui lui faisaient face sur ce dos à l'ossature fine. Plaquer la main sur ses muscles déliés, presque félin. Mais déjà, le rythme changeait de nouveau. Saccadé, tambourinant. Et Nedim s'éloignait du devant de la scène.

(Chorus:)

 **Hold tight when you tip toe** _(Serre bien quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

 **Shake something when you tip toe** _(Bouges quelque chose quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

 **No breaks when you push that back** _(Pas de pause quand tu pousses ça en arrière)_

 **Left, right, do it just like that** _(Gauche, droite, fais-le comme ça)_

 **Hold tight when you tip toe** _(Serre bien quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

Perché sur la pointe des pieds, le corps légèrement voûté vers l'avant à la façon d'un animal, le jeune homme s'était à nouveau avancé vers le centre de la scène. Arrivé à destination il écarta les bras, jeta un coup d'œil enjôleur vers son public et les doigts crochus comme des griffes agita les fesses d'un mouvement rapide. D'un glissement sur le côté, à nouveau cambré, il s'entoura de ses bras et agita une nouvelle fois les fesses. Pour de nouveau se retrouver face à son spectateur et s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds.

Regarder son corps se mouvoir avec facilité, fluidité et maîtrise, ça avait quelque chose de fascinant. Le fléchissement de ses muscles, les tressaillements de son corps. La musique qui se calquait parfaitement à ses gestes. Son air mutin. Ce n'était pas un striptease conventionnel. Mais c'était justement ce qui en faisait tout le charme. C'était comme assister à un spectacle de danse tout en ayant droit à la part coquine que notre subconscient pouvait parfois s'imaginer lorsque l'un des artistes nous plaisait tout particulièrement sur le plan physique.

Nedim était un danseur qui invitait le public à le dévorer des yeux.

 **Ayo, God bless you from behind and 'I do !'** _(Ayo, Dieu te bénit de derrière et 'moi aussi !')_

 **One hand up like the Heisman 'touchdown !'** _(Une main comme le Heisman 'touché !')_

 **First class seat when ya ridin' 'oh yeah'** _(Siège première classe quand tu roules 'oh ouais !')_

 **Wind that thing like ya spineless** _(Tu balances cette chose comme si tu n'avais pas de colonne vertébrale)_

 **Bring that body my way, 'my way !'** _(Ramène-moi ce corps 'par ici !')_

 **Can't take it off my brain** , **'my brain!'** _(Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser 'ma tête !')_

 **Look like you do ballet** _(C'est comme si tu dansais un ballet)_

Il glissa les mains jusqu'à pouvoir coincer ses pouces à la lisière de son jean et se balança de droite à gauche comme un pendule. L'une ses mains rejoignirent les airs tandis que l'autre agrippait la boucle de sa ceinture. Un peu comme un cowboy de western qui saluerait la foule avant une chevauchée endiablée, il sourit avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Puis d'un mouvement fluide il détacha sa ceinture et ondula des hanches vers l'avant. La musique redevint lancinante et sa gestuelle plus sensuelle. La ceinture glissa lentement hors de ses entraves et vint caresser comme un serpent la peau hâlée du danseur alors qu'il la remontait le long de son torse.

L'image était saisissante et donnait immédiatement envie, au contraire de ce qu'il avait affirmé, si un peu de douleur ne pourrait émoustillé le jeune homme. Ray avala s'efforça d'avaler sa salive et de serrer la mâchoire. Le contact visuel était maintenu et son attention ne pouvait se reporter nulle part ailleurs que sur la scène et le spectacle qui y était joué.

(Chorus:)

 **Hold tight when you tip toe** _(Serre bien quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

 **Shake something when you tip toe** _(Bouges quelque chose quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

 **No breaks when you push that back** _(Pas de pause quand tu pousses ça en arrière)_

 **Left, right, do it just like that** _(Gauche, droite, fais-le comme ça)_

 **Hold tight when you tip toe** _(Serre bien quand tu marches sur la pointe des pieds)_

D'un claquement de poignée, Nedim frappa la scène de sa ceinture, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Il s'en délesta ensuite sur le côté de la scène et s'avança de nouveau vers l'avant. Il se déplaçait encore comme un animal, sur la pointe des pieds, le corps légèrement replié sur lui-même, sur menaçant. Un pas sur la gauche, un sur la droite, une enjambée au centre. Une fois arrivée à destination, il marqua une très courte pause pendant laquelle Ray retint son souffle presque malgré lui. La voix sensuelle de la femme de l'introduction prit soudain sa plainte lancinante.

 **Wine fa me darlin'** _(Zigzague pour moi chérie)_

 **Way you move ya spine is alarmin'** _(La façon dont tu bouges ta colonne est inquiétante)_

 **Mi wan you just wine fa me, darlin'** _(Je veux juste que tu balances pour moi, chérie)_

Le corps du danseur se mit presque immédiatement à onduler doucement. Ses mains lestes s'étaient occupées de détacher le bouton de son jean et de faire descendre lentement sa fermeture éclair. D'un mouvement familier et simple il entrouvrit son pantalon, laissant entrevoir un boxer noir qui épousait parfaitement sa forme…Ray entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, le regard fixé sur ce petit espace de peau, les bordures de ce sous-vêtement… L'homme reprit le rythme brusque de la chanson.

 **One, tryna figure out who to give ya love** _(Un, essayant de trouver qui te donnera de l'amour)_

 **Two, dancin' like a freak till a quarter past** _(Deux, en dansant ainsi comme un phénomène pendant un quart d'heure)_

 **Three, you know I'm the one you been lookin' for** _(Trois, tu sais que je suis celui que tu cherches)_

D'une démarche aguicheuse, il descendit, pas à pas les marches de l'estrade et s'approcha de Ray tout en roulant des épaules.

 **Left cheek, right cheek** _(Joue gauche, joue droite)_

 **Left cheek, right cheek** _(Joue gauche, joue droite)_

 **Left cheek, right cheek** _(Joue gauche, joue droite)_

 **Left cheek, right cheek 'aye, aye'** _(Joue gauche, joue droite 'aye, aye')_

 **Tiptoe** _(Pointe des pieds)_

 **Tiptoe** _(Pointe des pieds)_

 **Chains on, got me lookin' like a disco** _(Des chaines sur moi, me font ressembler à du disco)_

Il fit soudain demi-tour, se cambra de façon à ce que son postérieur effleure presque les genoux du recruteur et avec maîtrise entreprit de faire tressauter chacune de ses fesses au rythme de la musique. Avant de se retourner pour se retrouver quasiment à califourchon sur l'homme, la tête penchée en avant comme s'il allait l'embrasser, son regard vert envoûtant résolument braqué dans le ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Leurs corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Nedim avait les mains stratégiquement placées de chaque côté de la tête de Ray et se servait du dossier de la chaise pour se tenir dans cette position, gainé, sans jamais le toucher. La tentation de refermer le peu d'espace qui les séparait était dévorante. Ray déglutit une nouvelle fois alors que la musique continuait en fond sonore. Il avait presque entièrement perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Son être entier n'était concentré que sur la chaleur qui se dégageait du jeune éphèbe qui se trouvait presque assis sur ses cuisses…

Nedim se recula soudain et déclara : « Je n'ai pas de suite pour l'enchaînement mais d'ici-là je pourrais trouver un moyen de faire tomber le pantalon. Je suppose que je dois aussi m'acheter des sous-vêtements qui fasse plus 'stripteaseur' pour le final. Il reste encore environ une minute de bande son pour cette musique. Je pourrais effectuer un début de laps dance et remonter sur scène pour le fameux final justement… » Ray se contenta bêtement d'acquiescer. Puis irrité par l'état second dans lequel il s'était laissé plonger, il se redressa et se râcla la gorge. La musique cessa enfin. L'homme tenta de se positionner de façon à rendre parfaitement invisible de début d'érection qu'il sentait lui tirailler l'entrejambe.

La bouche sèche, il tripota les documents qui lui faisait face et répondit enfin : « Eh bien…je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai trouvé mon remplaçant. Ta façon de…faire est très intéressante. Il te faudra aussi un ou deux numéros plus classiques, même si tu veux, et peux, y ajouter quelques pas de danse, puisque tu sembles maîtriser l'équilibre entre les deux… ça pourrait être ta touche perso…On ne fournit pas les costumes. Tu devras faire passer chacun de tes numéros par moi avant de pouvoir les montrer sur scène. Idem pour les costumes et ta playlist. N'oublie jamais de la communiquer au DJ de la soirée avant de te rendre dans ta loge. » Il reprit son souffle. Le jeune homme lui lançait un sourire désarmant depuis la scène où il avait entrepris de se rhabiller. Ray termina : « Quel surnom est-ce que tu voudras prendre sur scène ? » Le blond plissa légèrement les yeux puis répondit : « Ates. Ça veut dire feu… » Le recruteur ne put qu'acquiescer face à la justesse du choix.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant toute la durée du recrutement, Eren n'avait pu se sortir de la tête le fait qu'Armin, Eld et Jean était témoin d'absolument tout ce qu'il disait ou voyait.

Pourtant très vite, il avait réussi à relayer cette idée persistante dans un coin de son esprit et s'était évertué à vivre son rôle. Au bout d'un certain temps, il était même parvenu à trouver ce moment plutôt amusant. Au moment de monter sur scène, il avait eu un petit instant de nervosité. Puis les conseils de Mama lui était revenu en tête. Il avait passé des heures et des heures durant ces dernières semaines à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour assimiler les mouvements classiques du striptease. Garder en tête les règles primordiales. S'amuser, ne pas lâcher le contact visuel. Etre une diva, ne jamais douter du fait que l'audience n'a qu'une seule envie, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps. Toujours attiré le regard des spectateurs là où on désire l'entraîner. Un membre particulier du corps, une expression. Garder en tête que nos vêtements doivent peut-être finir dans le décor mais qu'ils ne sont pas en feu. Il faut savoir faire monter la pression, approcher sa cible, la titiller…jusqu'au final.

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec sa représentation et qu'il eût senti le souffle saccadé de Ray Porter effleurer sa peau, Eren sut qu'il était arrivé au but.

Il était engagé.

Et il avait une semaine pour peaufiner ce numéro et en trouver deux autres pour sa soirée d'introduction.

Il avait donc quitté l'établissement le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille. Il aurait tout le loisir de trouver où se trouvait toutes les caméras de surveillances et prendre ses marques plus tard. Pour l'heure, mission accomplie. Il ne manquait plus que Jean parvienne ce soir à ce faire inviter par l'un des VIP de la boîte pour que la journée ce soit passée sans le moindre accro. L'adolescent fit un détour puis revint discrètement sur ses pas, capuche sur la tête, afin de pénétrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait leur équipe de surveillance et soutien technique. Quand il entra dans l'appartement où se trouvaient ses collègues, il fit presque immédiatement face à leurs impressions sur les dernières heures. Eld semblait tout à fait sur le cul, Jean trouvait qu'Eren jouait un peu trop bien son rôle et Armin était impressionné.

Eren grogna : « Jean, t'as intérêt à ne pas te foirer ! Il faut que tu réussisses à te retrouver au moins trois fois dans la boîte d'ici ma grande soirée d'introduction ! » Jean souffla du nez : « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? J'y arriverais les doigts dans le nez ! Je serais aussi crédible que toi, voire mieux ! Moi, au moins, je reste habillé. Tout ce qu'il me faudra faire, ce sera dépenser sans compter, être bruyant et excentrique… » Eren ricana : « Ouais, en gros, un samedi soir des plus normal dans la vie de Jean Kirstein…

\- Ecrase le Psycho ! » Armin poussa un grand soupir : « J'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas finir par faire voler en éclats votre couverture en vous tapant dessus au bout de même pas cinq minutes dans la même pièce. » Eren eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas nier cette affirmation.

Jean était aussi doué pour jouer les fils à papa insupportable qu'il l'était pour taper sur les nerfs d'Eren. Une ou deux torgnoles n'étaient pas à exclure du scénario.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De façon assez extraordinaire, il s'écoula près de trois jours avant qu'ils n'aient leur première _vraie_ dispute.

Ce soir-là, Jean avait bu plus que de coutume lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement.

Eren était tranquillement posé sur le canapé en pyjama, le dos appuyé sur l'un de ses bras, son portable à la main, en pleine discussion écrite avec Mikasa et Armin, quand le faux brun vint tout simplement s'écraser à ses côtés. Le brun fronça les sourcils et le nez avant de s'écrier : « Dégage ! Tu sens l'alcool à dix kilomètres ! » Après quoi il entreprit de le pousser plus ou moins gentiment pour l'écarter. Jean s'éloigna à peine et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'écrier à son tour : « Je ne t'avais pas vu ! T'as cru que j'avais envie de te coller peut-être ?!

\- Ouais, ben, envie ou non, évite de trop m'approcher le poivrot. » Jean marqua un silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Puis il se laissa retomber en arrière et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : « Quand est-ce que ma vie a pris un si gros tournant ? Comment j'en suis arrivé là, au juste ? » Eren roula des yeux : « Oh, pitié, pas l'ivrogne plein de regrets qui revoit tous les foutus choix de sa vie… J'aurais dû parier que tu n'étais pas le type de mec bourré qu'on voudrait avoir avec soi en soirée… » Le regard à peine focalisé de Jean se posa sur Eren avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils : « Je sais quand est-ce que tout est parti en couilles. C'est après que je t'ai rencontré que…c'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute. T'es un vrai porte-poisse ! Je…je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un que je te déteste. » Eren n'avait aucun mal à trouver au moins une centaine de répliques cinglantes à rétorquer.

Mais quelque chose le retint de dire le moindre mot.

Qu'ils se l'avouent ou non, Eren et Jean se comprenaient plutôt bien. Voire effrayamment bien. Et quoiqu'il n'y ait rien de spécial à ce que Jean lui avoue de but en blanc sa haine éternelle, il y avait une note amère, dissonante, dans sa voix pâteuse. Alors l'adolescent opta pour une autre approche et posa doucement son portable sur la table basse avant de demander : « De quoi tu te plains au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans ta vie en ce moment ? » Jean leva vivement le bras, visiblement courroucé : « Déjà ? Ce job ! Je ne serais jamais en train de jouer l'homo dans une mission sous-couverture si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ! Je ne passerais pas mon temps avec tous les gays plus ou moins refoulés d'Heaven ! Je ne traînerais pas dans une boîte pour pervers, obsédés de la bite… » Eren serra les dents et répliqua : « C'est m'accorder beaucoup de crédit, là, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis sûr qu'un jour où l'autre, t'aurais sûrement fini par assez te bourrer la gueule pour finir dans un bar gay de striptease…même si t'avais fait partie de la Brigade Spéciale. C'est tout simplement dans ta nature. » Eren avait prononcé ces mots en grande partie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Même s'il était vrai que le rôle d'un Brigadier Spécial puisse l'emmener dans des lieux très insolites pour assurer la protection rapprochée de l'élite du pays.

Pourtant, Jean s'était raidi et ses yeux s'étaient mis à lancer des éclairs : « Ce n'est PAS _dans ma nature_! TU as provoqué tout ça ! » Eren, surpris, resta silencieux, saisi. Il y eut un silence. Puis l'adolescent demanda, incertain : « Tout quoi ? ... » Jean visiblement tout aussi étonné par son éclat de voix, clignait des yeux : « Tu…t'as complètement foutu le bazar dans ma vie. Marco et… » Un nouveau silence. Le faux brun avait pincé la bouche comme s'il en avait trop dit. Eren prit une grande inspiration : « Jean… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marco ? » Jean blêmit à vue d'œil et les mots quittèrent ses lèvres comme s'il était incapable de les retenir plus longtemps : « Je ne suis pas gay. J'aime les filles. J'espère qu'un jour je me marierais et j'aurais une famille à moi. Je veux faire perdurer mon nom de famille. Mais toi…Toi, avec ce fichu baiser, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton… » Il avala avec difficulté avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains : « Tu as absolument tout niqué ! » Eren se raidit.

Il pinça les lèvres à son tour et répliqua : « Bien que je sois assez flatté par ta présentation de moi comme étant une sorte de démon du sexe irrésistible, je pense sincèrement que tu me surestimes. Jean, tu n'as toujours pas accepté le fait d'être bi ?

\- Bi ?! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est m'amuser avec toi pendant quelques mois, c'est tout ! J'étais curieux et inexpérimenté. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et je ne m'éclaterais JAMAIS à reluquer le cul d'un autre gars ! C'est compris ? Je ne suis pas _comme toi_! Je ne prendrais JAMAIS le moindre plaisir à me faire fourrer par un autre mec, ni à me laisser tringler… » Eren serra les poings, rouge de colère autant que d'embarras. Y avait-il la moindre chance que Jean puisse avoir raison ? Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'il ait pu l'influencer avec ses étranges phéromones oblivionnes sans même en avoir conscience ?

L'adolescent avait une voix glaciale lorsqu'il répondit : « Ouah. Félicitation Jean. Tu peux ajouter homophobe à ton palmarès du plus gros connard de la planète. Je plains Marco, t'es tellement une merde que tu mérites de crever seul, étouffé ta connerie ! Pauvre con ! » Il s'était redressé, tremblant. Sa rage semblait avoir permis à Jean de dessaouler un peu, il avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés lui aussi. Eren continua sur sa lancée : « Ok. Je comprends, c'est super flippant d'être _différent_ , de ne pas se trouver bien confortablement installé dans la petite boîte des normes sociales. Crois-moi, personne d'autre que moi ne comprends mieux que toi à quel point ça peut faire flipper. Tu peux être montré du doigt, lynché, discriminé, détesté, juste parce que tu es qui tu es. Ne pas être exactement comme Monsieur et Madame Tout le monde, savoir que tu n'auras sans doute jamais ta place au soleil, que tu seras obligé de te cacher, de mentir, de refouler tes envies, alors même que t'as qu'une seule envie, crier au monde entier que t'es amoureux. Que t'es amoureux d'une personne formidable, qui te rend foutrement heureux, qu'importe ce qui lui pend entre les jambes ou non, son âge, sa culture…Tu renonces à un tas de choses d'entrée de jeu, parce que tu penses que ce bonheur le vaut largement. Avoir des enfants, le mariage… » Eren avait de plus en plus monté le ton.

Il avait le cœur battant.

Dire toutes ses choses, à haute voix, c'était une grande première pour lui.

Au moment où il était tombé amoureux de Levi, il était jeune et incroyablement impulsif. Ce genre de réflexion ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit. Tout ce qui importait ? C'était les sentiments brûlants qui lui incendiaient le cœur. L'envie, le besoin presque vital de se trouver dans les bras de Levi. De le toucher, l'aimer, être aimé en retour. Mais il avait grandi. Et il avait pris conscience. Des choses, du monde. Des contraintes, de la norme. Des questions et des angoisses s'étaient enracinés dans son esprit, lui pesaient sur les épaules. La plupart du temps, il était extrêmement doué pour les ignorer. Levi et lui étaient heureux dans le présent. Et bien que les choses commencent un peu à devenir compliquées à garder secrètes, ils s'en accommodaient. Eren avait le soutien de son meilleur ami et d'Hanji, la meilleure amie de Levi…il aimait croire que c'était suffisant.

Eren reprit son souffle, un sifflement dans les oreilles, un frisson lui parcourut les bras. Il souffla : « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour en prendre conscience, Jean. Je n'avais pas besoin que toi, que je prenais pour un pote, vienne me juger, salir le fait que j'apprécie coucher avec celui que j'aime. Alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal. En quoi est-ce que ça te donne le droit de m'insulter ? J'aime quand il me pénètre, la grande affaire ! C'est quelque chose que je ne donne qu'à lui, ça n'a rien de dégradant ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis moins un homme que toi, ou diminué ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire passer pour une sorte de monstre infernal qui n'a qu'une seule mission, dévoyer le bon, brave, hétéro, du DROIT chemin, le seul, l'unique ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour foutre ta vie en l'air, grande nouvelle ! T'es un tel enfoiré que t'y arrives déjà bien assez tout seul ! » Il ne prit pas une seconde de plus avant de tourner les talons, saisir son portable à la volée, et plus ou moins se précipiter vers le refuge de sa chambre.

Eren avait les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court et le cœur lourd.

Jean parvint à le rattraper avant qu'il ne parvienne à atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Le faux brun balbutiait des excuses sans reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'air pitoyable et tremblait légèrement même si sa poigne sur l'avant-bras d'Eren était d'une fermeté presque douloureuse. Jean souffla, les yeux écarquillés : « Je suis mort de peur. » Eren se stoppa net et lui fit face. Jean continua : « Je…je me rassurais en me disant toujours que c'était toi. Que t'étais le seul à pouvoir me faire de l'effet et…et que ça ne voulait rien dire de spécial sur moi…Mais. C'était faux. Je…il se passe un truc, avec Marco…On…on baignait dans cette espèce d'atmosphère bizarre, presque électrique. Je…je savais, qu'on flirtait. Mais je jouais l'idiot. Même si…j'étais _super_ conscient de réussir à le faire rougir ou de…ce petit truc qui se passait quand on s'effleurait à peine. Et, le pire. Le pire, c'est que _j'aimais_ ça. » Sa voix s'était brisée sur l'aveu. Il prit une grande inspiration et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « Et puis deux jours avant que Marco ne parte en mission, on discutait dans mon jardin…et on s'est embrassé. » Eren marqua une pause.

Puis il haussa un sourcil, incrédule : « C'est tout ? Un baiser ? » Jean acquiesça. Eren agita la tête : « Vu ton pétage de plomb, j'imaginais un truc terrible…

\- Mais c'est terrible ! Parce que c'est…c'est _Marco_. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Et j'adore ce qu'on partage ! Tu…tu l'as dit toi-même. Une relation homo ? C'est l'horreur ! Limite vouée à l'échec…

\- Hey !

\- Je ne veux pas perdre Marco pour toujours ! » Eren se souvenait d'avoir éprouvé cette même peur après l'incident canapé. La peur viscérale de l'échec, du rejet. Cette impression suffocante de se trouver face à un mur insurmontable, d'avoir le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire à l'époque, il avait la constante impression qu'il lui manquait un morceau de lui-même. Une pièce essentielle. C'était un vide terrifiant et douloureux que seul Levi avait été capable de combler…

Eren poussa un grand soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux à son tour.

Il n'avait qu'un conseil à donner : « Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Parle-lui. Vous au moins, vous avez le même âge. Marco est quelqu'un de très réfléchi et compréhensif, il te connait depuis toujours… Lui aussi il doit être apeuré et perdu. Ne te conduis pas comme une vraie bite et arrange les choses avec lui. Discutez de tout, vos peurs, vos envies. Ce que vous attendez de cette relation ou non. Comment vous allez vous débrouillez si ça ne marche pas…Couple ou non. Près à tenter un truc d'ordre sexuel ou pas. Vos limites. Vous avez le temps de découvrir ensemble, d'évoluer main dans la main… » Jean le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce fut sur un ton légèrement impressionné qu'il s'exclama : « Quand est-ce que t'es devenu une sorte de gourou gay ? Un prophète de l'amour homo ? » Eren sourit malgré lui : « Déjà, un bon point. Tu parles déjà _d'amour_ en faisant référence à votre relation… » Jean rougit et grogna, bourru : « Va te faire foutre ! »

Curieux, Eren demanda : « Jean…ça fait un moment que tu as pris conscience du fait que tu n'étais plus amoureux de Mikasa, pas vrai ? » Le faux brun plissa le nez : « Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'étais prêt à me dire que j'étais bi ! C'est juste que…avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que c'était surtout de l'admiration. Je veux dire, elle est forte, intelligente, jolie… » Tout à coup il eut l'air désespéré et demanda : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tout simplement être raide dingue d'elle ?! » Eren haussa les épaules et laissa lui échapper un ricanement amer : « Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis posé exactement la même question avant de réussir à me mettre en couple avec mon 'mec'…

\- T'aurais eu toutes tes chances, c'est rageant. Je veux dire, il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle ne te considère pas comme un simple cousin. Mais je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien… » Eren, troublé, lui jeta un regard noir : « Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant ! Personne ne peut comprendre mieux que nous ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre nous. C'est…compliqué. Je ne veux pas la blesser et je crois qu'elle le sait, d'une certaine manière. Elle s'efforce de faire en sorte que je n'en vienne pas là. Elle se retient, endure, se persuade…je ne sais pas bien où tout ça va nous mener mais… » Jean agita la tête : « Tu as conscience de tout ça ! Et pourtant…

\- Mikasa est une fille super. Je ne la mérite pas du tout. » Jean fit un bruit bizarre avec son nez, quelque chose entre le renâclement et une expiration : « Je ne crois pas que la _Léo_ la mérite plus que toi ! » Il avait prononcé ce prénom comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Eren prit un air faussement ingénu et demanda : « Quoi ? Comment ? Tu n'apprécies pas Léo ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance ! Il est tout simplement trop bizarre ce type…

\- Oh vraiment ? Je ne te comprends pas. Il n'est pourtant que lumière et sainte joie ! Un vrai ingénu comme on n'en fait plus…

\- Juste pour signaler, quand on te voit pour la première fois, toi aussi t'as l'air de péter des arcs-en-ciel et prier pour la paix dans le monde ! Pourtant t'es un vrai psychopathe !

\- Touché ! » Il y eut un court instant de silence. Puis Eren ajouta : « Jean…tu es VRAIMENT super possessif comme type ! En amitié, en amour, même tes coups de cœur et tes coups d'un soir n'ont pas le droit de tourner la page et de faire leur vie ?! Je veux dire, t'as vu comment t'agis à chaque fois que tu te rappelles que je suis en couple ?! » Le faux blond prit un air boudeur : « La ferme le Psycho ! Je m'en contre-fiche de ton histoire avec ton grabataire ! » Il marqua une pause puis demanda tout de même : « D'ailleurs…comment ça se passe avec monsieur mystère ?

\- On a des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples je suppose… » Eren fronça les sourcils. Le simple fait que cette affirmation soit plus que véridique était un fait étrange auquel il allait devoir s'habituer. Il ne lui venait pas directement à l'esprit l'idée d'associer Levi et lui avec la moindre norme. Eren se sentit rougir. Jean eut l'air tout à coup aussi blasé que dégoûté : « Il a _vraiment_ réussi à te transformer en gentil chaton domestique ! A voir les bleus qu'il t'a laissé sur tout le corps, je suppose que vous êtes effectivement sur votre petit nuage…c'est écœurant.

\- Ouais, ben figures-toi que j'aimerais bien qu'on soit en mode couple écœurant à la Hannah et Franc moi aussi…enfin, presque aussi écœurant. Sauf qu'on a tous les deux des boulots super prenant…alors le maximum de tranquillité qu'on ait eu jusque-là en presque deux ans c'est…une semaine. Ou un truc équivalent. » Jean soupira : « Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ! Tu as choisi la Brigade d'Intervention en toutes connaissances de cause. En plus, t'as voulu intégrer la pire équipe du régiment. L'Escadron de ton cinglé de frère maniaque. A quoi tu t'attendais ? Si vous finissez par vous séparer, qu'importe son boulot, ce sera toujours de ta faute au final…

\- Va te faire foutre, Face de cheval. »

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce soir-là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Eren ressassa encore et encore la dispute, à la fin si anti-climatique, qu'il venait de vivre.

Sa chambre lui semblait vide. Il se sentait seul, en territoire hostile. Il était étrange de prendre conscience d'à quel point il avait pu évoluer sur tous les points. A quel point il avait mûri. Prendre conscience des nouvelles problématiques de sa vie. Et parmi le maëlstrom de pensées et d'idées plus ou moins noires qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, une seule constante demeurait. Levi lui manquait. Son odeur, sa voix, ses bras rassurants. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser envelopper dans le cocon de réconfort qu'ils s'étaient créés. Ce qu'il avait avoué à Jean, au sujet de l'homosexualité, des contraintes auxquelles ils allaient tous les deux devoir faire face en tant que couple…les doutes, les obstacles. Eren n'arrivait à le tenir à distance qu'en s'imaginant les traits du visage de Levi, son léger sourire. Des images qui suffisaient à lui faire fondre le cœur, à le submerger de lave en fusion, à lui bloquer les poumons.

Levi lui manquait.

Rien n'était trop lourd à porter si c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils puissent être ensemble.

Avant même d'en avoir conscience, Eren avait déjà composé le numéro de Levi et envoyé un message simple et concis.

 **De** _ **Eren**_ **vers** _ **Lev**_

 _ **A 01h45**_

 _Je t'aime_

L'adolescent ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une minute à peine ne s'écoule avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse.

 **De** _ **Levi**_ **vers** _ **Eren**_

 _ **A 01h46**_

 _Tu trouves que c'est une heure pour raconter des conneries ? Si j'apprends que tu m'as trompé avec ce connard de Jean, vous êtes tous les deux morts._

Eren sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Il répondit :

 **De** _ **Eren**_ **vers** _ **Levi**_

 _ **A 01h47**_

 _Quelle mauvaise foi ! Vive la confiance ! Je ne peux pas juste te dire que je t'aime quand j'en ai envie ? Je pensais à toi ! T'es vraiment qu'un gobelin hargneux et possessif. Rends-moi mon je t'aime._

 **De** _ **Levi**_ **vers** _ **Eren**_

 _ **A 01h49**_

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, morveux. Je peux toujours te retrouver et t'exploser si j'en ai envie. Il est tard et Eld m'a dit que tu ne bossais pas encore dans ta boîte de strip. Donc t'as intérêt d'être au pieux. Et S-E-U-L._

 **De** _ **Eren**_ **vers** _ **Levi**_

 _ **A 01h50**_

 _La confiance Levi. C'est une notion importante dans un couple tu sais…_

Pendant un moment, Eren ne reçut plus la moindre réponse. Puis enfin, son portable vibra.

 **De** _ **Levi**_ **vers** _ **Eren**_

 _ **A 01h49**_

 _J'appelle._

Et presque immédiatement, l'icône d'un appel entrant s'illumina sur l'écran. Amusé, Eren décrocha : « Hey, Levi !

 _\- Hey, gamin_. » Eren sentit un frisson le remonter le long de l'échine. Un court silence, puis Levi déclara : « _Tu dois vraiment être seul pour oser m'appeler par mon prénom… »_ Eren pouffa de rire et roula des yeux : « Non vraiment, merci de vote de confiance. » Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne, pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Levi. L'adolescent demanda, se mordillant la lèvre : «Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _\- Je viens à peine de quitter l'Open Space pour me rendre dans mon bureau perso._

\- T'es toujours au QG ?!

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que les Titans, vont sagement attendre qu'on leur tombe dessus ? Pas de résultats sans travail._

 _-_ Ni de victoire sans bataille. » Eren soupira : « Je comprends tout ça. J'aimerais tellement être avec toi, t'aider à pulvériser ses salauds…Mais en même temps, Levi, juste Levi hein, pas le Caporal Levi, me manque. » Eren s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné de dire tout haut des choses aussi mielleuses. Une fois n'était pas coutume. La distance lui faisait toujours ce drôle d'effet. La simple voix de Levi, son existence désincarnée, le rendait presque timide. Lorsque Levi lui répondit ce fut sur un ton plus chaud, presque sexy : _« Tu me manques aussi gamin. J'ai envie de te prendre juste-là, sur le dessus de mon bureau_ …

\- Levi ! » Eren avait failli s'étouffer avec sa salive. Visiblement, le côté téléphonique faisait un tout autre effet à Levi…Rougissant, Eren demanda : « Tu te souviens de la fois où t'étais parti en mission avec Erwin et Mike…ça avait duré au moins…

 _\- Si je m'en souviens ?! Maudit soit Monosourcil ! Toujours en train de préparer un truc en douce et décider de la vie des autres pour qu'ils fassent son sale boulot… »_ Eren aimait l'entendre ronchonner. Surtout quand tout allait bien. Il souffla, soulagée, une chaleur diffuse au creux du ventre : « Je t'aime. » L'adolescent prit ensuite un moment pour être heureux que son compagnon ne puisse pas le voir en ce moment. Le temps passant, il ne cessait de vaincre ses records de rougeur. Levi répondit tout à coup : « _Je t'aime aussi, morveux._ » Eren faillit en faire une crise cardiaque. Puis un sourire idiot lui fleurit sur les lèvres. Moment que choisit Levi pour poursuivre : « _Arrête de sourire comme un idiot quand je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Tu m'irrites._ » Eren sourit de plus bel, des papillons dans le ventre : « Comment est-ce que tu sais que je souris ?

- _Depuis le temps, je crois que je commence quand un même un peu à te connaitre…_ » Sarcasme mis à part, cette remarque à elle seule, valait presque autant que les trois mots magiques. Eren avait une envie monstrueuse de prendre Levi dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer. Ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'écarter d'un coup de poing en plein plexus. Eren déglutit : « Levi…est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on…

\- _Non. Pas de sexe par téléphone._ » Choqué, Eren se redressa sur son matelas : « Quoi ?! Pour une fois que je suis celui qui propose !

\- _Le fait que je parvienne (enfin) à te dévergonder est très intéressant mais, en réalité, j'aimerais plutôt t'interdire de te toucher tant que tu vivras sous le même toi que Kirstein. Aucune envie d'appuyer par inadvertance sur l'arme que tes 'petites expériences' ont chargé…donc …si tu me veux vraiment, tu sais où me trouver. Tu bosses de nuit, il te suffit d'un message. Et je te baiserais. Fort et profondément, comme tu l'aimes._ » Bouche bée, Eren contempla le plafond sans rien trouver à répondre. Levi ajouta sur un ton amusé : « _Maintenant Eren, dors. Tu dois être en forme demain…_ » L'adolescent retrouva sa langue : « Je t'aime, gobelin pervers.

 _-_ _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et ferme les yeux. Crétin. »_ Un nouveau sourire aux lèvres Eren s'imagina le visage rougissant de Levi. Une rareté. Un souvenir à chérir.

Levi valait vraiment le coût, et plus, de chacun des sacrifices que leur relation lui demandait.

* * *

 **J'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu à fond!**

 **J'ai hâte de recueillir vos impressions, sur le passage danse, sur la dispute Jean/Eren, le moment dégoulinant de guimauve à la fin...**

 **Bref!**

 **J'en profite pour dire à Kizzbloo qu'elle m'a déclenché une crise d'hystérie suivit d'une crise de larmes et tremblements de pauvre fille faible dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur son travail sur le chapitre 13. C'est une validation en bonne et dûe forme je crois. (J'étais vraiment émue de voir un travail aussi...complet? Illustratif? Sur l'un de mes écrits...MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!)**

 **Désolée du silence radio, je tente de vous laisser des nouvelles et de quoi lire le plus souvent possible!**

 **Tellement de love sur vous**

 **Easyan**


	20. Chapitre 18

_**Oh mon dieu...**_

Ca fait quoi?...

Deux, trois mois? Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire pour ma défense.

Je pourrais m'expliquer pendant des lignes et des lignes. Me jeter à vos pieds pour vous supplier de me pardonner mon absence...attendez, ça, je le fais vraiment. C'est horrible à quel point j'avais envie de terminer ce chapitre et revenir vers vous et c'est aussi terrible à quel point le sort s'est acharné pour me mettre des batons dans les roues.

Sans parler de mes problèmes perso qui n'ont pas cessé de s'accumuler...(grand soupir)

Et vous? De votre côté?

Vous avez été FORMIDABLES! Vous avez continuez à me soutenir et à écrire des commentaires! Merci pour les joyeux anniversaires! Merci à San1110, Arya Cahill, Nessa, Anaya1998, Aamy et Kizzbloo (Honey Love!) d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles, d'avoir pensé à moi, de me soutenir tout le temps. Merci aussi à ma petite sœur qui n'a jamais cessé d'essayer de me rassurer.

Le hic avec le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est que plus je passais de temps loin de vous et plus j'avais peur de l'accueil que vous alliez me réserver à mon retour...et plus c'était dur d'écrire. Sans parler du manque de confiance en soi qui s'accumulait encore et encore...

...je n'avais même plus l'impression d'être capable d'écrire comme avant.

Mais je suis là, de retour et mieux organisé!

Je devrais donc sortir plus de chapitres, très vite...

Je vous laisse le soin de lire ce nouveau chapitre, de l'apprécier (ou pas) et j'ai hâte de lire vos nouvelles...Même si j'en tremble un peu aussi.

J'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour lire ces lignes.

Bonne lecture mes chatons!

Ps: La musique sur laquelle Eren effectue son petit show est Pony de Ginuwine

Voici le lien de la musique sur YouTube ! watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0

Ps2: Venez jeter un coup d'œil au blog tenu par Kizzbloo et moi-même histoire de voir autre chose et de discutez avec nous!

/ (regardez sur mon profil ou celui de Kizzbloo pour un lien!)

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

 ** _Season 2_**

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _18_** **: _Nedim Ates_**

Eren aurait aimé, pour son estime de soi, éprouver au moins quelques difficultés à jouer le rôle de Nedim Ates.

Mais en réalité c'était sans doute le personnage le plus simple qu'il eut à incarner à ce jour. Nedim était jovial, enjôleur, indécemment séducteur et incroyablement impertinent. Eren et lui n'avaient donc que peu de différences. Il fallait bien avouer qu'après avoir vécu une mission aussi difficile que l'avait été sa précédente, ce rôle offrait à l'adolescent l'occasion rêvée de décompresser.

C'était un rôle d'autant plus gratifiant que l'adolescent excellait à la tâche. Nedim était un bon stripteaseur. Il se démarquait notamment par son sens du spectacle. Le personnage était davantage un performeur qu'un simple aguicheur. En un mois et demi, Nedim avait réussi à se faire une place de choix sous les projecteurs. Grâce aux cours qu'il continuait à suivre auprès de Mama et aux entraînements de danse qu'il s'imposait avec Taylor, Eren s'assurait de toujours présenter un show de qualité. Et quand Nedim s'offrait quelques vacances (un ou deux jours par semaine histoire de ne pas sembler trop zélé) Eren en profitait pour faire une apparition éclair au QG et passer du temps avec ses amis en dehors des heures de service.

L'adolescent avait réussi à trouver un équilibre.

Jean, pour sa part, trouvait leur mission bien moins épanouissante.

De son côté, le personnage était bien plus épuisant à incarner. Jake Gordon était un homme excentrique, arrogant, qui parlait fort et dépensait sans compter. Un homme au tempérament explosif qui avait passé presque autant de soirées à profiter des services du _Night's_ qu'à s'en faire virer, saoul comme un cochon, après avoir déclenché une énième bagarre. Eren soupçonnait Jean d'être capable de feindre comme un pro l'état d'ébriété. Il était impossible que son foie eût tenu le coup jusqu'ici avec les cuites que Jake était censé se prendre quasi quotidiennement.

Jean ne cessait de se plaindre du fait que pour être crédible Jake ait à demander constamment à des stripteaseurs de venir se déhancher sur ses genoux ou de se désaper alors qu'il leur glissait des billets dans le slip. Fait qui ne cessait jamais d'amuser Eren plus que de raison. A ses yeux, Jake Gordon était l'occasion rêvé pour Jean d'explorer sereinement sa sexualité, tout en ayant une bonne excuse pour s'en dédouaner. La situation amusait Eren d'autant plus qu'elle était une vraie mine d'or d'histoires à réutiliser contre Jean à la fin de cette mission.

On aurait pu croire que leurs chamailleries auraient tendance à s'intensifier avec leur cohabitation mais en réalité, ils avaient fini par trouver, là aussi, une sorte d'équilibre.

Dorénavant, il leur suffisait d'un simple coup d'œil pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux n'était plus d'humeur à supporter la présence du second. Dans le cas où il leur fallait un moment de solitude, ils n'hésitaient plus à s'accorder une paix royale. Ce système connaissait encore parfois quelques bugs, mais Eren et Jean avaient appris à faire avec. Du moins, ils n'avaient dû faire appel qu'une seule fois à super Armin pour venir désamorcer la situation. L'un dans l'autre, le simple fait qu'aucun d'eux n'eut encore cédé à ses pulsions et trucidé son partenaire était un miracle.

La preuve qu'il existait sans aucune doute une bonne étoile qui leur brillait au-dessus de la tête depuis le début de cette assignation.

Car jusque-là, tout s'était déroulé sans aucun accroc.

Jean était à deux doigts de réussir à se faire inviter par les clients VIP qu'ils suspectaient être de diligents acheteurs des drogues présumément fournis par la boîte. Jake était visiblement le type d'homme exubérant et exécrable qui n'avait aucun mal à se faire accepter par un groupe de pervers amoureux de la défonce. Eren, de son côté, avait découvert que le grand patron du Night's, présent une fois par mois en moyenne, aimait faire appeler dans son bureau le stripteaseur qui avait su lui taper dans l'œil durant la soirée. Une occasion que l'adolescent n'avait aucune intention de louper une seconde fois. Dès qu'il aurait accès au bureau du grand patron une fois, il pourrait copier sa carte d'accès ou même placer la clé USB que lui avait confié Armin afin d'infiltrer rapidement le réseau de la boîte. Tout dépendrait de ses capacités à faire diversion…

Plus vite ils sautaient sur ces opportunités, plus vite ils pourraient revenir à leur vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le patron allait être présent ce soir.

La nervosité d'Eren n'avait cessé de croître depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, près d'une semaine auparavant. Jean, par pure esprit de compétition, s'était attelé à obtenir un rendez-vous avec les plus grands consommateurs de drogue de la boîte. Dans un grand empressement général, ils avaient réussi à faire coïncider le deal avec la date de venue du grand patron. S'ils s'y prenaient bien, ils n'auraient plus à jouer Nedim et Jake à la fin de cette soirée. C'était peut-être enfin la dernière fois qu'ils auraient à feindre d'être dans une relation aussi ambiguë que l'était celle de leurs personnages. Une relation qui n'avait même plus étonnée aucun des habitués du Night's au bout d'une simple semaine.

Aux yeux de tous, Jake était le Sugar Daddy, légèrement possessif et ultra fier, de Nedim, le nouvel atout sensualité du Night's. Leur mensonge avait eu le mérite de, comme prévu, retenir des clients trop entreprenants de jeter leur dévolu sur Nedim, et aux habitués de croire qu'ils avaient la moindre chance de pouvoir s'en prendre à Jake sans que son Boy Toy n'alerte illico les autorités. Eren et Jean espéraient encore une fois, ce soir, que ce stratagème leur assurerait un minimum de sécurité. Pour le reste, il y aurait Conny, Thomas, Armin et Eld.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans l'appartement qui faisait face à la boîte pour mettre au point les détails de leur intervention.

Conny bougeait nerveusement devant le grand miroir qui lui faisait face, s'observant sous toutes les coutures alors que ses coéquipiers revoyaient en détails les dispositifs dont ils feraient usage en cas de problèmes…Agacé, Eren intervint : « Conny, sérieusement, tu ne voudrais pas venir écouter ce qu'on raconte pour changer ? T'es quand même au courant qu'il n'est pas question qu'on fasse sauter le bâtiment pour te sauver les miches cette fois-ci ? » L'adolescent plissa les lèvres et fit mine d'embrasser le miroir avant de répliquer : « Est-ce que vous me trouvez hot ? » Eren roula des yeux : « Tu recommences avec tes conneries ?! Quelle importance ça peut avoir si oui ou non t'es canon selon un gay ?! » Conny prit un air outré : « C'est une question de fierté Eren ! Même si je ne suis pas homo, est-ce que ce n'est pas le pied ultime de plaire à tout le monde ?! » Armin se plaqua une main sur le visage et marmonna : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » Jean soupira : « Conny, t'es un putain de chauve, tu ne plairas qu'aux types chelou qui ont un complexe du héros et croiront que t'es atteint d'un cancer… » Eren éclata de rire alors que Conny gratifiait Jean de son plus beau doigt d'honneur.

Eld poussa un soupir à son tour : « Un peu de concentration les enfants… » Puis d'un regard il recouvrit la silhouette de Conny avant d'ajouter : « …mais si on doit y réfléchir, je dirais que Thomas a plus de chances que toi de faire carton plein ce soir… » Thomas écarquilla les yeux, très visiblement effaré. Malheureusement pour lui, Eren était parfaitement d'accord avec le diagnostic que leur mentor. Thomas était clairement mal à l'aise, les 'artistes' du Night's prenaient un certain plaisir à 'défleurir' les nouveaux arrivants, ils trouvaient leur maladresse 'adorable'. Conny avait l'air abattu lorsqu'il répondit : « C'est injuste ! Je prends bien plus au sérieux cette expérience gay que lui ! » Thomas agita la tête, toujours aussi ahuri : « Mais je t'en prie ! Prends donc mon 'carton plein' je te le laisse volontiers ! » Armin se retenait de ricaner lorsqu'il les interrompit avec un faux sérieux : « Concentration ! » Eren acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres : « Donc, en résumé, ce soir Jean, ou plutôt Jake, va enfin avoir accès à la marchandise. Il va faire semblant d'en ingérer et livrera le paquet à Thomas quelques minutes plus tard, dans les toilettes. De mon côté, je vais tout donner pour que le patron me choisisse et réussir à aller faire un tour dans son bureau…Là, Conny fera un esclandre et demandera à voir le patron de la boîte ou de se faire rembourser. J'en profiterais pour planter les mouchards et la clé USB d'Armin pour lui donner accès au réseau… » Le blondinet hocha vivement de la tête et ajouta : « C'est tout bon…Vous serez tous équipés d'une oreillette, une légère tape et elle s'activera pour parler, une autre tape et vous passerez en mode écoute. Thomas et Conny seront également munis de caméras afin de prendre des images claires des clients du Night's que rencontrera Jean. » Ils jetèrent ensuite tous de concert un regard en direction d'Eld.

Celui-ci se contenta de lever les mains et de s'exclamer : « Rien à redire ! » Alors l'équipe se mit en marche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce show devait être différent de tous ceux que Nedim avait pu donner ces dernières semaines.

La nervosité d'Eren avait atteint son paroxysme. Il avait les mains moites, le cœur en cavale et l'impression que les coulisses étaient encore plus étroites que d'ordinaires. Il s'efforça à prendre de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa claustrophobie grandissante. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il avait un client précis en tête, un point où concentrer son attention.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que son sex-appeal fonctionne comme un charme sur le patron.

S'il y avait une chose qu'Eren avait appris de cette mission, c'était à décrypter avec précision les attentes de ses vis-à-vis. Il avait dû parvenir à anticiper les désirs et exploiter les faiblesses des clients auxquels il faisait face pour se faire un nom dans le milieu. Certains le voulaient entreprenant mais soumis, d'autres totalement au contrôle et joueur. Il n'avait que très peu de temps pour décider de l'attitude qu'il comptait adopter alors qu'absolument tout le reste de son plan dépendait de cet infime instant où il devrait réussir à attirer le regard de sa proie.

Ils seraient trois sur scène pour l'ouverture de la soirée.

Les trois divas du moment, Nedim, Cherrysucker et Licky.

Il était de notoriété publique que Licky était le petit favori du patron. Son air de diva, sa fine silhouette efféminée, ses muscles puissants et ses capacités en pôle dance, lui assurait depuis plus de deux ans la base d'habitués la plus florissante et stable du Night's. Cherrysucker était bien plus massif, plus dominant et pourtant, sa sensualité innée lui avait permis d'acquérir le titre du Versatile le plus populaire de la boîte. Nedim avait cherché à se poser dans le même type de marché. Après tout, Eren ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement passif.

Pire, il ne s'imaginait vraiment pouvoir apprécier la position de receveur dans une relation homosexuel, que si Levi était aux commandes. Quand bien même Eren avait plus conscience que quiconque de sa prédisposition physique plutôt androgyne, il se savait également largement assez masculin pour pencher du côté macho de la force et avait ainsi réussi à élargir presque autant que Cherrysucker sa palette de clients.

Ce soir cependant, il avait une cible en tête et c'était à elle qu'il devait donner envie de réclamer Nedim comme sien.

Eren allait donc devoir battre Licky à son propre jeu et se montrer aussi ambivalent que Cherrysucker s'il voulait être certain de couvrir tous les angles de séduction possibles.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les trois artistes se placèrent sur scène dans la pénombre.

Un silence vibrant d'anticipation s'était brutalement abattu sur la salle. Il s'agissait du premier show de la soirée, l'un des seuls auquel assistait systématiquement le patron à chacune de ses visites. La seule et unique chance qu'aurait Nedim de faire ses preuves…Eren ferma les yeux et s'imprégna autant que possible du personnage. Il connaissait sa chorégraphie, ses placements, sur le bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas peur de se tromper. Non, ce dont il avait peur, c'était de ne pas avoir prévu assez, assez sexy, assez provocateur, assez pour s'assurer d'être choisi ce soir. Il pouvait entendre les respirations légèrement accélérées de Licky et Cherrysucker à ses côtés. En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise. Il allait devoir improviser, se montrer imprévisible, sans pour autant gâcher l'ensemble du show.

Un véritable défi.

Les premières notes de musique retentirent alors que les projecteurs braquaient sur les trois artistes une lumière rougeâtre envoûtante. Eren redressa la tête d'un coup et sans accorder le moindre regard à ses collègues débuta sa chorégraphie. Les basses lui résonnaient dans chaque muscle alors qu'il s'avançait langoureusement vers le devant de la scène. Il prit un soin particulier à scanner le public des yeux, un léger sourire aux bords des lèvres. Comme Nedim était encore une 'nouveauté' du Night's, il avait l'avantage de se trouver au centre du trio.

A voir les regards de la foule, braqués sur eux, il savait qu'ils avaient atteint l'effet voulu.

Vêtus d'un uniforme de pompier revisité, un pantalon de cuir orné de deux bandes blanches sur le côté, un débardeur proche du corps d'un blanc savamment sali au charbon, des bretelles d'un rouge flamboyant, une épaisse veste en cuir noir décorée comme l'uniforme officiel et bien entendu l'indispensable casque de sécurité. Leur visage avait été artistiquement barbouillé de suie. C'était un tableau cliché, mais qui fonctionnait toujours à merveille.

Tout comme Licky, Eren avait ajouté à son maquillage une légère pointe de rouge sur les lèvres.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Jean, qui le fixait bouche bée, quand bien même il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir dans d'autres tenues, bien moins habillées ces derniers temps, l'adolescent ne retint pas le clin d'œil qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui adresser. Son sourire s'élargit légèrement à la vue de l'expression complètement ahuri qu'il surprit sur le visage de Conny, installé au bar, à quelques mètres à peine du faux brun. Les premières notes ayant retenties alors que les trois stripteaseurs prenaient place et commençaient à lentement onduler, la voix du chanteur s'ajouta enfin au rythme.

Eren se caressa doucement le torse d'une main alors qu'il glissait l'autre sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Il fléchit gracieusement les genoux tandis que son bassin continuait de balancer de droite à gauche. Enfin, son regard accrocha celui du patron. Installé un peu en retrait de la foule, dans un espace surélevé, l'homme le dévorait de son regard noir. La main nonchalamment posée sous son menton, alors qu'un autre homme en costume semblait lui parler d'une affaire urgente, il frottait distraitement sa barbe naissante des doigts. Eren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sans le quitter des yeux, ondula de plus bel.

Un imperceptible courant électrique lui remonta le long de l'échine.

L'adolescent pouvait sentir tous les regards à l'affut du moindre de ses gestes, leur poids, leur désir. Il ôta d'un geste travaillé sa veste de cuir et le public se mit à siffler. Une fois la veste envoyée dans le décor, Eren se caressa de nouveau, exposant au mieux possible ses tatouages, tendit qu'il descendait en remuant vers le sol. Bientôt son bassin vint effleurer la scène en un mouvement sensuel avant de remonter et redescendre, de façon à mimer l'acte sexuel.

Son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté celui de patron.

L'homme s'était redressé sur sa chaise, le regard encore plus assombri. Eren suivit le mouvement de ses collègues et d'un geste fluide se retrouva sur le dos, le bassin surélevé dans les airs, jambes légèrement écartées, alors qu'il recommençait à effectuer le même type de vague provocatrice de son bassin. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, l'adolescent effectua ensuite une sorte de salto pour se retrouver de nouveau debout, dos à la foule. Sous leurs cris et sifflements, les artistes commencèrent à ôter sensuellement leur ceinture et à jouer avec l'élastique de leur pantalon.

En une mesure, le pantalon de cuire était allé rejoindre la veste dans le décor et c'était en caleçon et bretelles qu'Eren se retrouvait à effectuer les quelques pas d'hip hop, agrémenté à la sauce striptease, qu'il avait prévu pour l'occasion. Des gestes saccadés, des coups de hanches maîtrisés qui mettaient en avant non seulement ses capacités de danse mais aussi sa flexibilité. Il n'avait toujours pas accordé le moindre regard à ses collègues, comme s'il était seul au monde. Comme si Nedim était seul sur scène, du moins le seul qui comptait vraiment.

Le regard du patron ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et l'attention brûlante du public lui mettait les veines en ébullition. Eren avait toujours plus ou moins été conscient du fait qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement être au centre des attentions. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait toujours éprouvé un certain type de satisfaction lorsqu'il se trouvait sous le feu des projecteurs, au centre de l'attention de tous. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces traits de caractère qui étaient nécessaires à tout bon Leader. L'attention, l'affirmation de soi...

Mais en incarnant Nedim, Eren avait découvert une autre facette de lui-même.

Draguer, attirer après avoir découvert les faiblesses de sa proie…c'était un petit jeu qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. L'attention qu'il réussît à capter en se dénudant sur scène, cette impression brûlante qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie nulle part ailleurs d'être l'incarnation même du désir d'autrui…C'était enivrant. La musique lancinante lui chantait dans les veines et l'adrénaline lui donna le courage de sauter le pas, de tenter l'improvisation.

Eren quitta la scène.

Si ses collègues en furent choqués, aucun ne le montra. Après tout il n'était pas si rare qu'un artiste décide d'improviser pendant un show. D'une démarche assurée, presque féline, Eren traversa la salle, un projecteur braqué sur ses déplacements. Il caressa certains visages, effectua quelques pas de dance improvisés en chemin et termina sa course littéralement à califourchon sur les genoux de Jean. Les yeux écarquillés, celui-ci ne semblait même plus savoir où poser les mains ou le regard. Amusé, Eren continua néanmoins son striptease, ôtant avec lasciveté les bretelles rouges qui retenaient son débardeur. Il posa ensuite les mains sur le bas de celui-ci et s'en débarrassa lentement en ondulant sur sa victime. Eren entendit le souffle du faux brun s'arrêter brusquement mais, le regard braqué sur le patron, il saisit les mains de Jean pour venir les placer sur ses hanches.

La lap dance qui suivit allait sans aucun doute rester dans les annales pour Eren comme pour Jean.

Le faux blond se servit de son camarade comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire chaise, ondulant et se balançant au rythme envoutant de la voix du chanteur. Il se mordillait les lèvres, fit un instant mine de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de sa victime et fit mine de lui passer une main lascive dans les cheveux, sans jamais détacher le regard qu'il avait planté dans celui de sa véritable cible. C'était comme une promesse muette, un spectacle qui n'était donné que pour le patron. Voir peu à peu l'effet que ses actes avaient sur l'audience, sur Jean et même sur l'homme qui au loin ne pouvait déjà plus détacher ses yeux de lui, c'était un accomplissement comme Eren n'en aurait jamais cru possible.

Excitant et troublant à la fois.

Quand la musique prit fin, Eren était pantelant, la salle en délire, et le patron presque entièrement tendu dans sa direction.

Il reprit ses esprits, s'écarta du faux brun, salua mutinement de son casque de sécurité et sans oublier d'adresser un nouveau clin d'œil à Jean, quitta la pièce pour changer de costume.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si Jean se posait encore la moindre question sur sa sexualité avant le premier show de cette soirée, elles avaient toutes trouvés une réponse à la fin de celui-ci.

Impossible d'ignorer les réactions qu'il avait eu à avoir Eren, presque totalement dénudé, un casque de pompier sur la tête, à gigoter sur ses genoux…Il était bisexuel. Quand bien même il avait plus de facilités à s'imaginer en relation avec n'importe quelle fille qu'avec un homme, il était indéniable que l'idée de toucher, ou plus si affinité, un autre mâle ne lui posait aucuns problèmes non plus… Jean était juste un million de fois plus exigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait de se choisir un compagnon. S'il n'avait pas été lui-même sous le choc de la lap dance endiablée à laquelle il avait eu le droit, Jean aurait sans doute pris le temps de remarquer qu'il était loin d'être le seul de cette salle à avoir trouvé Nedim tout particulièrement bandant.

Eren avait sans doute trouvé sa vocation.

Lorsque Jean se rendit au bar, prétextant d'avoir soif pour quitter un instant la compagnie des gros bonnets que Jake avait réussi à se mettre dans la poche, il était encore en train d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait à tout prix chasser l'image ondulant du corps ferme et chaud qu'il avait pu sentir pressé contre lui. Il devait réussir à se débarrasser de l'odeur enivrante et mentholée, de cette peau hâlée qu'il avait pu inspirer de beaucoup trop près… Jake se devait d'être présent, joyeux et grotesque comme à son habitude. Ce soir, il devait parvenir à se faire inviter dans la salle privée des clients VIP du Night's.

Conny, accoudé au bar, était très visiblement en état de choc.

Lorsque Jake commanda sa boisson après s'être installé sur le tabouret qui se trouvait sur sa droite, l'adolescent n'y tint plus et s'écria : « Nom d'un chien ! Il était tellement bandant ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un gay si j'ai… » Jean roula des yeux et rajusta les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez : « Arrête de réfléchir le chauve, tu vas te donner des migraines pour rien. On parle du Psycho là. Pas la peine de te triturer les méninges, c'est une vixen. Il se spécialise dans le détournement d'hétéro. T'as juste eu la trique, ne va pas en faire un drame. » Conny haussa un sourcil, amusé : « C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé pour toi ? Il t'a charmé du côté obscur de la force ? » Jean grogna. Charmé ?

Non, le mot était beaucoup trop fort. Dans le fond, Jean avait beau tourner et retourner cette nuit-là dans son esprit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils avaient pu en venir à échanger des baisers enflammés et des branlettes à tour de bras. Est-ce que la tension sexuelle avait toujours été là sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la reconnaisse pour ce qu'elle était ? Est-ce qu'Eren avait vraiment fait le premier geste ou s'étaient-ils tout simplement laissé embarquer par l'alcool et…autre chose ?

Conny interrompit ses pensées : « Même Thomas, 100% hétéro n'a pas réussi à en détacher les yeux. Bon, ok, lui il avait l'air plus choqué qu'envoûté, mais bon, c'est déjà un début…

\- Contente-toi de rester concentré, crétin. Les choses ne vont pas tarder à bouger. Alors garde la tête sur les épaules… » Dans le fond, Jean était persuadé qu'Eren avait réussi son coup. Si le patron préférait à nouveau choisir Licky plutôt que Nedim, c'était vraiment qu'il avait les yeux dans le cul. Il grommela encore un moment, accepta son verre d'un geste brusque, remercia le barman et retourna à sa table. Il était hors de question que le Psycho soit le seul à réussir sa fichue mission ce soir.

Jouer le rôle de Jake n'avait rien de bien compliqué.

Jean y parvenait presque les yeux fermés. Il détestait peut-être le personnage, mais l'incarner était comme une sorte de catharsis. Du coup, ses pensées pouvaient continuer à vagabonder librement alors qu'il faisait mine de participer à la conversation. Le plus drôle, ça aurait été de voir les têtes qu'avaient tirées Armin et Eld après avoir assisté, derrière leur écran, à ce spectacle. Pour une fois que la soirée était filmée…Eren risquait de voir ce show le poursuivre toute sa vie. Jean ne retint pas son rictus. Pour tout ce que le Psycho avait comme matériel pour le faire chanter après ces derniers jours, il n'était que justice qu'il ait eue lui aussi à se donner en spectacle pour la cause.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le gros poisson morde à l'hameçon.

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'Eren, changé dans une tenue moins spectaculaire mais bien plus aguicheuse, un short si court qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir les fesses à l'air et un croc top noir au style grunge sur lequel était dessiné une bouche se délectant d'une sucette, mis les pieds dans la salle pour la première fois depuis son show, il ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre. Quelques regards suivirent ses déplacements mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'impression qu'il y en avait plus qu'un autre soir.

Est-ce que son petit spectacle avait eu l'effet escompté ?

Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table du patron. Cet homme avait très visiblement l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait en claquant des doigts, Eren devait se laisser désirer. Du moins c'était ce qu'il préférait se dire plutôt que de s'avouer qu'il craignait un peu s'être rendu ridicule pour rien. Une fois dans les coulisses, l'adolescent s'était rappelé la présence silencieuse et extrêmement discrète de Thomas qui enregistrait en direct le déroulement de la soirée pour qu'Armin et Eld puissent leur apporter du soutien en cas de besoin.

Certes, Eren s'était bien amusé sur scène, mais cela valait-il le coup de s'être autant donner en spectacle si le patron ne mordait pas à l'hameçon ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de le découvrir.

Il choisit donc de se concentrer sur le personnage de Nedim pour repousser au loin toutes notions d'embarras. Et tout à coup, la soirée ne lui parut pas si terrible. Que le patron le fasse appeler ou non, Nedim était certain d'avoir laissé une trace dans son esprit. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit convoqué à son tour dans le bureau de l'homme aux costumes hors de prix. Le faux blond fit donc le tour de la salle, servit quelques cocktails, effectua une ou deux lap dance bien 'sage' et s'apprêtait à rendre son habituel visite à Jake lorsque l'un des gardes du corps du patron vint l'intercepter en lui agrippant doucement le bras.

Eren lui servit l'un de ses meilleurs regards innocents.

« Le patron te demande. » Il prit un air perdu, lança un regard appuyé en direction de Jean. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, le nez plongé dans son énième verre de Whisky-on-the-rocks, mais le message était passé. Le gros poisson était ferré. Eren sourit au garde du corps, faussement nerveux : « Et je dois m'inquiéter ou non ? Parce que je sais qu'ajouter du hip hop ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais Ray a validé le…

\- Suis-moi… » Apparemment, le patron était plutôt impatient. Eren retint le sourire qui menaçait de lui fleurir sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent les couloirs, Licky leur lança un regard noir depuis sa loge privée. Eren n'en prit aucunement ombrage. Il était certain qu'être le chouchou du patron devait présenter quelques avantages. Que Licky se rassure. Si tout se passait comme prévu ce soir, Nedim allait définitivement disparaître de sa vie.

Le bureau se trouvait à l'étage, au fond d'un couloir plutôt large et agrémenté de grandes plantes sur les côtés.

Quand le garde du corps le fit entrer dans la pièce, Eren prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte. Elle était blindée et très certainement pare-balles. Intéressant à noter aux vues d'une future intervention. Cette salle était une forteresse. Le patron le fixait, assis derrière son bureau, le regard sombre. Eren s'efforça de lui servir son plus beau sourire incertain : « On m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir… » L'homme acquiesça sèchement et se redressa pour s'approcher de son interlocuteur. Il se déplaçait avec assurance et ne paraissait pas vraiment menaçant, mais Eren en savait assez sur ce type d'hommes pour savoir que c'était ceux qui ne payaient pas de mine qui étaient les plus dangereux.

Il joua la carte du bon élève : « Je sais qu'ajouter quelques pas d'hip hop n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes d'un performeur de boîte de strip mais…

\- Rassures-toi. J'ai trouvé ton show tout simplement… » Il marqua une pause pour se montrer sans doute un peu plus dramatique : « …formidable. » Eren poussa un faux soupir de soulagement et le gratifia d'un sourire un peu plus franc : « Merci ! J'ai eu peur un moment que…

\- Non, non. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais perdre un élément aussi prometteur que toi ? » Il tapota du doigt le bord de son bureau et indiqua d'un vague geste de la main les papiers qui le recouvraient : « Il n'y a qu'à voir tes chiffres. T'es une vraie mine d'or en devenir. Et puis après t'avoir vu à l'œuvre ce soir, je peux dire que t'es un vrai artiste. Tu as le show dans le sang. » Eren écarquilla légèrement les yeux pour montrer son incrédulité. L'homme continua sur sa lancée : « Je pense même, en toute sincérité, que tu perds ton temps ici…

\- Vous croyez ? Vraiment ? » Eren devait paraître méfiant mais intéressé. Le patron acquiesça à nouveau d'un geste rapide de la tête : « J'ai des contacts. Des gars importants, qui pourraient t'ouvrir des portes. Te donner des opportunités…ils te traiteront comme tu le mérites vraiment, ils te couvriront de billets… » Il n'avait cessé d'approcher en parlant. Et Eren se retrouvait presque coincé entre la porte et son corps. L'adolescent détourna les yeux : « Oh…mais je connais déjà des gars de ce genre. Jake, l'un des clients assidus de cette boîte depuis que j'y ais commencé, un riche fils à papa, alcoolo et bien lourd. Il s'occupe déjà de tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis plus vraiment intéressé par ce genre de deal. J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul et…

\- Jake ? Quitte-le. Je peux t'offrir tellement plus…

\- Toi ? » Eren avait haussé un sourcil. Le patron semblait avoir de grands plans pour son avenir. Il parlait comme le ferait tout bon proxénète. En quelques phrases, il lui avait fait miroiter une infinité de richesses et avait tenté de l'écarter de la seule personne avec qui il semblait entretenir une relation quelconque. L'isoler pour mieux le posséder. La technique de base de tout bon maquereau qui se respectait.

Leurs corps étaient bien trop proches au goût d'Eren.

Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur la peau exposée de ses clavicules. Il déglutit, pesant le pour et le contre de sa prochaine réponse.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la sonnerie du téléphone vint les interrompre. Eren se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le patron maugréa dans sa barbe et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers son bureau. L'adolescent demanda, ingénument, alors que l'homme décrochait : « Est-ce que vous voulez que je sorte ? » Le patron le considéra quelques secondes puis agita négativement la tête et lui indiqua d'un geste la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau. Eren s'avança enfin dans la pièce et prit place, l'air le plus innocent possible affiché sur le visage. Il entreprit même de tripoter l'agrafeuse et d'agiter la jambe pour sembler légèrement impatient. Rasséréné, le patron s'absorba complètement dans sa discussion : « …Non. Nous avons du retard. Certains composants sont extrêmement compliqués à trouver…Je le sais très bien ça ! Mais si vous voulez que ça agisse sur les bonnes cellules on ne peut pas se permettre de jouer à la roulette russe avec les tests… » Eren agrafa expérimentalement le vide.

Quand le regard du patron croisa le sien, il prit la peine de croiser les jambes, exposant savamment ses cuisses. Un sourire hésitant mais lascif lui glissa sur la bouche. L'homme s'humidifia les lèvres sans y penser, le regard braqué sur ses jambes. Puis il reprit de plus bel sa discussion : « …Non. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Zeke depuis un bon moment. Si tu veux mon avis, ce type n'était qu'un fantôme. Une sorte de proxy qu'ils utilisaient pour nous mettre la pression. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il existe vraiment. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, j'ai entendu dire que les condés l'avaient peut-être chopé pendant leur dernière descente… » Eren sentit ses muscles se contracter d'un coup.

Son rythme cardiaque devint erratique.

Zeke.

C'était bien le nom que le patron venait de prononcer ? N'est-ce pas ? Eren n'avait pas rêvé ? C'était absurde. Le Night's était un petit établissement. Discret, certes, mais réservé à une certaine clientèle…quels avantages il pourrait présenter pour les Titans ? Non. Rectification. C'était justement parce qu'il était aussi discret et spécifique à un nombre restreint de connaisseurs qu'il était aussi parfait à leurs yeux. Après tout, qui aurait cru qu'une maison de retraite pourrait leur servir de laboratoire et des personnes âgés de mules/vendeurs ? Personne. Et c'était sur l'absurdité du projet que les Titans avaient comptée…En quelques secondes, toute cette mission venait de prendre une toute nouvelle dimension aux yeux d'Eren.

Il ne voulait plus juste remplir ses objectifs, il en voulait plus.

Bien plus.

Que faire ?

Prévenir Armin ?

Mais comment ?

Il se tapota distraitement l'oreille pour activer son micro.

Le patron parla encore quelques minutes, se moqua ouvertement du mythe que représentait Zeke puis raccrocha. Grâce au ciel, le nom de ce génie du mal n'avait pas filtré dans les journaux. Lorsque l'attention de l'homme se porta de nouveau sur lui, Eren était habité par une fureur glaciale. Il était maître de lui-même et prêt à en découdre. Eren se mordilla la lèvre et esquiva le regard perçant du patron avant de déclarer : « Bien que cette proposition puisse m'intéresser, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être prêt à me lancer dans un truc dangereux ou… » Il fit mine de chercher ses mots puis glissa les yeux vers son interlocuteur et prit un air légèrement intrigué : « Après tout, rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Non ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire pour profiter de cette…opportunité ? » Le regard du patron pétilla : « Oh…je vois que t'es intelligent toi…tu iras loin… » Eren lui sourit, toujours hésitant. Il fit couler son regard vers ses lèvres puis se redressa.

Une main trainant sur le bois du bureau, il le contourna, sans quitter les lèvres de l'homme du regard. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir le chevaucher et avança la tête comme pour l'embrasser. Avant de tout simplement l'assommer d'un violent coup de cendrier dans les tempes. Le patron eut à peine le temps d'arrondir les yeux avant de perdre connaissance. Le cendrier s'était brisé sous l'impact. Eren espérait que l'homme venait d'écoper d'une bonne grosse commotion cérébrale. La voix d'Armin retentit tout à coup dans son oreillette : « Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » L'adolescent brancha la clé USB qu'il avait placé dans sa poche arrière sur la machine allumée du patron et se releva d'un mouvement fluide avant de répondre : « Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fouille… » Eld intervint à son tour : « Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait prévu ! On pensait que tu avais allumé la transmission pour qu'on lance le plan et prévienne Conny…pourquoi tu as tabassé le patron ?! Il te suffisait d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour que la voie soit libre !

\- J'ai allumé le transmetteur pour que vous puissiez entendre de quoi il parlait au téléphone ! Ce type était un Emissaire, cette boîte de strip est une couverture… » Un silence. Puis Eld jura et répliqua : « Raison de plus pour te montrer discret ! On aurait pu faire les choses en douce et…

\- Il était en train d'essayer de doubler les Titans. Je ne sais pas quel était le rôle exact de Zeke pour l'organisation mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il supervisait pas mal les activités de leurs sous-traitants. Il leur faisait peur et les mettait au pas…Si j'ai bien compris de quoi il en retourne, le Night's à prix du retard avec une certaine marchandise à fournir…Le patron a dû d'une façon ou d'une autre épuiser le stock ailleurs…

\- Eren, Conny ne peut pas tout à coup arrêter de mettre le boxon en bas ! Ce serait trop suspect ! Quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à venir demander le patron et…

\- Armin. De combien de temps tu as besoin pour tout hacker ?

\- Euh…

\- Prends tout ce que tu peux, je vérifie si je ne peux pas trouver plus en fouillant le bureau… » Eld jura à nouveau : « Je rêve ! Tu n'écoutes pas du tout ce que je suis en train de te dire Eren ! J'ai…

\- Je rêvais d'une occasion de m'occuper, moi aussi, de ces enculés. Je ne vais pas retourner en arrière maintenant. C'est notre mission, on va la mener à bien jusqu'au bout. On ne sait pas si on va réussir à retrouver toutes les informations disponibles aujourd'hui ou la moindre piste sur les Titans la prochaine fois qu'on en sera là. Le gang a pour habitude d'être très expéditifs avec les Emissaires qui ne jouent pas leur rôle comme il le faudrait ou qui s'avèrent être des maillons faibles pour leur organisation. Je refuse de prendre le risque de perdre des données en revenant plus tard…

\- Eren ! Est-ce que tu as conscience du risque que tu prends toi ? Et tu pas pensé au reste de ton équipe !? » Eren eut une rapide pensée pour ses coéquipiers et marqua une courte pause alors qu'il fouillait dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau qu'il venait de forcer. Il serra la mâchoire : « On a été entraîné pour faire face à ce genre d'imprévus. Il est temps de voir si cet entraînement a porté ses fruits. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake en était à son cinquième verre lorsqu'un type affublé d'un costard classe l'aborda près du bar.

Ses 'amis' du moment comptaient se rendre dans leur salle privée et l'avaient invité une ou deux minutes plus tôt à les y rejoindre. Jean lança un regard en direction de l'homme qui, d'un sourire trop étiré, tentait d'établir le dialogue. Ses premiers mots, cependant, ne furent pas ceux auxquels le faux brun s'attendait : « Est-ce qu'il est farouche ? » Jean haussa un sourcil : « Pardon ?

\- Oh ! Allez, pas de ça avec moi, Jake. Tout le monde ici, sait que Nedim Ates est ton petit jouet perso…quelle chance d'avoir réussi à choper une telle bombe…Est-ce que tu serais prêt à partager ? » Jean était profondément répugné, mais il devait jouer le jeu : « Moyennant finance tout devient possible, mon gars. Ce qu'il aime encore plus que la queue après tout, c'est la thune. » L'homme éclata d'un rire gras qui sonnait faux avant de lui répondre, amusé : « Oh ! Dans ce cas, autant que je te prévienne tout de suite, le patron va très certainement te piquer ton joujou sous le nez…les stripteaseurs les plus doués du coin finissent très souvent en esclave pour vieux pervers dégueulasses. » Jean déglutit malgré lui. Il espérait fortement qu'Eren savait à quel jeu il jouait et profiterait de l'occasion pour finir d'un coup la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

Cependant, Jake, était un salopard de première et n'était attaché à son Boy Toy que pour une question de fierté alors le faux brun rétorqua : « Grand bien lui fasse s'il est assez con pour accepter le deal…Tu veux mon avis ? Je ne serais même pas étonné d'apprendre que mon paternel sera de la partie ! » Cette fois-ci le rire du dealer fut bien plus sincère. Il tapota l'épaule de Jean avec bonhomie et déclara soudain : « Je crois que je t'aime bien ! » Jean prit un air revêche et répondit : « Merci ? » Il n'était réellement pas sûr qu'être apprécié de cet illustre inconnu soit une bonne chose…L'homme se pencha un peu plus vers lui et révéla sur le ton de la confidence : « Je pense que tu as largement mérité ce privilège spécial… » Jean haussa à nouveau un sourcil. L'homme continua sur sa lancée : « La drogue du moment. Un truc comme tu n'en a jamais goûté avant… » Jean détourna le regard et soupira théâtralement : « Je ne suis pas intéressé… » L'homme rit de bon cœur : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un poulet. Tes petits camarades m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient mis au parfum et voulaient te faire profiter du deal…Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'assure avant que t'étais un type réglo…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais exactement dans la vie mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait que je sois vexé que tu ais pensé que _moi_ je pourrais ne pas être réglo selon tes critères… » L'homme lui sourit et l'entraina doucement à sa suite en lui saisissant le bras : « Allez, viens. Allons là où la magie opère… »

C'était un peu l'arrière-boutique du Night's.

Un endroit qui faisait bien plus club de nantis que boîte à striptease. Si ce n'était le même goût prononcé pour la pénombre sur les murs et les sols, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient quitté la boîte. Deux brutes épaisses, pratiquement couvertes de cicatrices, gardaient les lieux. Jean échappa à leur fouille au corps parce que ses nouveaux 'amis' jugèrent inutil de lui faire subir une telle humiliation. Jake était une grande gueule, un riche fils à papa qui s'était surtout illustré pour aimer jouer des points et non pas pour son intelligence. Ils avaient insisté pour dire qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour les vigiles armés jusqu'aux dents qui gardaient la salle.

Des canapés recouverts de velours, aussi larges que profonds, décoraient la pièce. Une barre de pôle dance se trouvait au centre de la salle ronde. Sur la table qu'on avait installée sur la gauche, une mallette noire trônait fièrement. L'éclairage était psychédélique, il traversait tout le spectre de la lumière en quelques secondes. Ce n'était clairement pas l'endroit où emmener un épileptique. Les 'amis' de Jake se trouvaient déjà autour de la table, à l'attendre avec impatience. Jean et le dealeur s'approchèrent sous leurs exclamations accueillantes.

Lorsqu'ils firent face à la mallette, Jean risqua un bref coup d'œil vers la marchandise. Des seringues. Une mallette remplie de seringues. Le faux brun eut une terrible envie de pousser un juron. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais ce n'était surement pas à une drogue liquide. Comment diable allait-il faire pour subtiliser une dose du produit ? Chacun de ses camarades passait sous les mains expertes du dealeur alors que Jean repoussait l'instant où la seringue toucherait sa peau…mais il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant. Pas si près du but…

A l'heure qu'il était, Eren devait déjà avoir planté la clé USB d'Armin et Conny devait être en pleine altercation avec le patron…Jean pouvait encore s'en sortir en comptant sur son timing…mais pour ça, il allait devoir improviser et pire, se mettre en danger. Il serra les dents alors qu'il s'avançait enfin vers le dealer. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout alors l'homme tenta de l'apaiser : « Ne t'inquiète pas. L'aiguille peut faire un peu peur comme ça mais…tu seras en train de planer avant d'avoir le temps de paniquer… » Jean s'apprêtait à sortir son arme à feu, descendre le dealer et se servir de son cadavre comme d'un bouclier pour s'en prendre aux vigiles, quand l'alarme incendie retentit. L'homme jura et jeta des regards troublés de droite à gauche. Ses autres clients étaient déjà dans les vapes. Il jura une fois de plus puis s'exclama : « C'est l'alarme secrète. Le système de sécurité à dû être piraté…Le patron était avec ton pote, non ? » Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Jean lui collait une balle entre les deux yeux.

Au diable la discrétion.

Il plongea sous la table, la reversa d'un geste et s'en servit comme bouclier pour abattre les deux vigiles

Aucun des clients n'avaient ne serait-ce que bouger un cil. Avachis dans les canapés, ils avaient les yeux dans le vague et l'air amorphe. Jean se redressa, le cœur battant. Son oreillette s'activa d'un grésillement : _« Jean ! Dépêche-toi d'aller aider Eren ! Il est coincé dans le bureau du patron ! Vite !_ » Jean saisit la mallette, dégagea le cadavre du dealer d'un geste du pied et quitta la salle au pas de course. Thomas l'attendait dans le couloir, comme prévu, même s'il avait un air effaré, il avait tenu sa position. Jean la lui confia d'un geste brusque et ordonna : « Quitte ce merdier en vitesse ! Sécurise le produit ! » Thomas acquiesça rapidement et prit la poudre d'escampette sans se faire prier après lui avoir hurler : _« Conny est déjà en train d'essayer de retrouver Eren ! »._

Jean rechargea son arme et se précipita là où il avait vu le garde du corps du patron entraîner Eren bien plus tôt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En quelques minutes, le bureau avait été mis sens dessus-dessous.

Eren n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience de faire dans la délicatesse. Après avoir attaché le patron solidement à l'aide de sa veste, il n'avait pas perdu une minute avant de se mettre à fouiller le moindre recoin de la pièce. Il lui fallut presque dix minutes avant de mettre la main sur le coffre-fort. Dissimulé derrière le bar incrusté, il était un véritable bloc d'acier dont la porte paraissait à elle seule représenter le plus grand défi qu'on puisse donner au service Renseignement de toutes les Brigades confondues. Eren jura.

Armin venait d'enfin réussir à percer la sécurité installée sur l'ordinateur du patron lorsque le système d'alarme s'enclencha. Eren se figea. Le blondinet hurla : _« Eren ! Je récupère tout ce que je peux, file ! Vite ! »_ Il eut à peine terminé son avertissement que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux gardes du corps du patron jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil à la pièce avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'y passait. Eren faisait face au coffre-fort, le patron, attaché dans un coin, du sang lui coulant de la tempe, paraissait sûrement mort…Ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Déjà, Eren était sur eux. D'un coup de pied bien placé il parvint à désarmer le premier garde tandis que de la paume de la main, il forçait le second à lâcher son revolver en lui frappant le poignet. Le premier homme tenta de lui saisir la jambe mais l'adolescent s'était laissé tomber au sol et d'une torsion avait saisi son arme.

En un clignement d'œil, une balle fut logée dans chacune de leur tête.

Eren se redressa, le cœur battant, le souffle court. Il tapota son oreillette et ordonna : « Armin, il va falloir que tu réussisses à ouvrir ce coffre…

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est déjà un vrai casse-tête de récupérer les infos dans leur système, je ne peux pas…_

\- Eld s'occupera de prendre tout ce qu'il peut, toi, concentres-toi sur le coffre… » Eld répliqua immédiatement : _« Eren ! Quittes immédiatement le bâtiment ! Le système d'alarme s'est enclenché, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que d'éventuels renforts débarquent, vous n'êtes pas…_

\- Je ne quitterais pas ce bureau sans avoir récupéré ce qui se trouve dans ce coffre. Et ce sera largement plus rapide si Armin m'aide que si j'essaie moi-même de le déverrouiller. Vous voulez que je m'enfuie ? Alors arrêtons de discuter et mettons-nous au boulot ! » Eld siffla quelques jurons entre ses dents mais Armin prit directement le relai : _« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »_ Eren savait qu'il se montrait inconscient.

Mais il savait aussi qu'Armin travaillait remarquablement mieux sous pression.

Alors que le blondinet cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir le coffre à distance, s'aidant de son système de verrouillage informatique, Eren entreprit de se barricader. Il tira la sorte de commode qui se trouvait sur la gauche de l'entrée et bloqua la porte. Une barricade qui menaçait déjà de céder, à peine deux minutes après avoir été mise en place. Eren ramassa la seconde arme qui se trouvait au sol et vérifia de combien de munition il disposait avant de devoir trouver un nouveau moyen de se défendre.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Armin parvienne à créer un miracle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conny n'avait pris que quelques minutes pour agir.

Dès que l'alarme avait retenti, il s'était mis en action. Avant même que les vigiles ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, il s'était saisi de leurs armes et leur avait tiré dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traversait déjà la salle à contre-courant. Les clients pris de panique cherchaient à quitter les lieux à toute vitesse, le personnel n'était pas en reste. Au moins, Conny n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de blesser un civile.

Avec l'entraînement, ce genre de changement d'ambiance soudain était presque devenu pour lui une véritable drogue.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ses pensées se faisaient plus claires que jamais. Il lui suffisait d'écouter son instinct, de se laisser porter par la mécanique de l'action. Conny était fait pour ce genre de mission. Il attint l'étage à peine quelques secondes après les renforts. Il sortit les armes qu'il avait récupéré dans les toilettes de la boîte, là où Eren les avait dissimulés et sans perdre une seconde, tira dans le tas. Un sourire aux lèvres, comme malgré lui, Conny abattit ses cibles. Il savait que beaucoup hésitaient avant de passer de l'entraînement à la pratique. Tirer sur quelqu'un à balles réelles, ça pouvait être intimidant. Surtout lorsqu'on prenait le temps de considérer qu'on était sur le point de tuer.

Dans le cas de Conny, l'instinct surpassait de loin toute logique ou considération morale.

C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'Erwin avait vu en lui le jour où il avait décidé d'en faire un Enfant Criminel.

C'était eux ou lui.

Et dans son esprit, le choix était vite fait.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte du bureau mais à peine l'eut-il atteint qu'elle s'ouvrait. Eren, des documents sous le bras, le fixa un instant bouche bée, considérant d'un rapide coup d'œil les cinq corps qui se vidaient encore de leur sang non loin de là. Eren fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que t'as vu les gardes du bas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il manque des gardes. On va… » Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un premier coup de feu les loupait de peu. D'un sursaut, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir, s'abritant de justesse derrière le mur du tournant. Le couloir se terminait sur un large mur vitré qui donnait sur la rue. Sur la gauche, un placard pour les produits d'entretiens que Conny referma en jurant : « On est coincé ! » Eren serra la mâchoire, lui fourra les documents dans les bras et se pencha un instant pour tirer vers leurs assaillants. Il était hors de question qu'il les laisse approcher. Autant leur donner des raisons de rester en retrait, le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'en sortir…

Eren et Conny vidèrent leurs chargeurs avant qu'une solution ne leur apparaisse.

La situation menaçait de vite dégénérée une fois que l'ennemi se rendrait compte qu'ils ne disposaient d'aucun moyen de se défendre. Ils se lancèrent un long regard, légèrement désespérés. La voix d'Eld les tira de leurs pensées morbides : _« Jean arrive ! Il a récupéré une grenade fumigène dans le sac d'armement, tenez-vous prêts… »_ La détonation les prit tout de même par surprise. Le faux brun arriva comme par magie à leurs côtés alors que les gardes ennemis toussaient et juraient. Il les détailla rapidement avant de balancer au sol le sac rempli d'armes qu'Eren avait eu pour mission d'introduire dans le conduit des toilettes de la boîte un jour plus tôt. Eld poursuivit alors sa transmission : _« Vous êtes trois, relayez-vous et tenez les positions. Les renforts arrivent… »_ Eren et Conny s'armèrent.

Puis Eren plissa les yeux : « Ce sont des Emissaires Titanesques. On ne sait pas de combien d'alliés ils disposent, ni même de ce qu'ils vont choisir de faire…Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils décident de se débarrasser de tout un bâtiment pour faire disparaître des preuves… » Jean le foudroya du regard : « Et alors ?! Tu as peut-être mieux à proposer, boulet ?! Comment une mission aussi simple a pu autant partir en couilles ! Je suis sûr que tout est de ta faute ! » Jean marqua une pause puis écarquilla les yeux alors que Conny entreprenait de se pencher pour tirer sur l'ennemi et s'écria : « Tu as dit quoi ?! _Emissaires Titanesques_ ?! » Eren le laissa à sa prise de conscience et s'avança à son tour pour relayer Conny. Il doutait qu'ils disposent du temps nécessaire à l'arrivée des renforts. Son regard se posa sur un épais tuyau au plafond. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et demanda : « Armin, qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière la grande fenêtre au bout de notre couloir ? » Le blondinet parut troublé par la question : « _Rien…les escaliers de secours du bâtiment d'en face ne sont pas très loin mais il faudrait faire un sacré bond pour les atteindre depuis votre…_

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait y arriver ?

\- _Euh…peut-être mais…_

\- Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais savoir. » Et sans plus perdre une seconde, il s'adressa à Jean et Conny : « Quand vous entendrez l'explosion, foncez droit vers la fenêtre et jetez-vous dans le vide, il y a des escaliers de secours en face, faites ce que vous pouvez pour les atteindre, on n'est qu'au troisième étage mais la chute risque de faire mal si on se loupe… » Jean avait froncé les sourcils et demandé interloqué : « Quoi ? Quelle explosion ? » Eren lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa question qu'il visait déjà le tuyau d'arrivée de gaz.

L'explosion fut tonitruante.

Sans autre solution pour échapper à la chaleur et aux flammes que de se jeter dans le vide, ils s'élancèrent vers la vitre.

* * *

Et voilà !

La mission d'Eren et Jean se termine...une fois de plus...avec une explosion.

Il va vraiment falloir que la Brigade d'Intervention signe un partenariat avec les pompiers...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, que ce n'était pas trop rapide ou bâclé (c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en finissant donc...*nerveuse*). Je ne suis pas non plus super satisfaite du passage sexy d'Eren...

RAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Alors que j'en ai tellement bavé, pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi insatisfaite?! *larmes de sang*

Encore merci d'être toujours là, d'être patientes, d'être si formidables, de prendre la peine de me laisser des mots! Sachez que ma méthode pour la réponse aux commentaires est encore en phase d'élaboration mais qu'elle continue d'être dans mes priorités! Je répondrais à tout, lentement mais surement (j'ai encore l'espoir, sans rire! Je sais que je pourrais y arriver!)

Je vous aime très très fort (quoiqu'en dise le temps que j'ai pris à réapparaitre!)

Plein de love sur vous, Easyan

Ps: Je suis actuellement au Canada! Donc c'est normal si mes heures de publications sont bizarres!


	21. Chapitre 19

_**Et voila que bien plus vite qu'elle-même ne l'avait prévu, Easyan poste un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _Merci à toutes pour vos joyeux anniversaire en retard!_

 _Et je suis étonnée mais heureuse (comme pas possible) de voir que vous êtes déjà plus de dix à avoir commentés le chapitre précédent! Je n'en mérite pas tant! (Surtout avec mes absences) Je m'incline bien bas! Vous lire m'a fait un bien fou (du type boost de l'extrême avec ma Muse qui dansait la rumba dans ma tête au point de ne plus vouloir me laisser dormir en paix à moins d'écrire ce fichu chapitre!)_

 _Du coup, voilà! Plus tôt que prévu! La suite!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_ **:** _ **Léo Braveheart (part 1)**_

Résultat des courses une épaule démise, quelques brûlures, une blessure par balles, des égratignures et une réputation toujours un peu plus dingue.

Conny avait été touché d'une balle au bras mais, ivre d'adrénaline, n'avait senti la douleur que bien après s'être hissé sur l'escalier de secours. Ils avaient tous les trois étés effleurés par la déflagration, des brûlures superficielles qu'Hanji avait pu traiter sans problème. Jean et Conny avaient des bandages recouvrant les égratignures des éclats de verre que leur saut à travers la vitre avait laissé derrière lui. Conny portait fièrement son atèle au bras et racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre une différente version de la manière dont il s'était fait 'ses blessures de guerre'.

Eren pour sa part ne portait de bandages que pour dissimuler aux yeux des curieux qu'il n'avait plus la moindre blessure.

Au final, les rapports et plaintes inhérents à l'incident s'empilaient sans qu'aucun membre de l'Escadron n'y prête la moindre attention. Au contraire, il semblait que la mésaventure d'Eren et Jean n'ait eu pour effet qu'alimenter la bonne humeur générale au QG. Ils avaient même pris l'initiative de découper des articles de journaux qui parlaient de leurs tristement célèbres exploits et de les épingler sur l'un des murs de l'Open Space, comme pour lentement mettre au point une nouvelle tradition.

Récemment à chaque nouveau cas de destruction de biens publiques ou de plaintes suivant l'une de leurs interventions, Hanji lisait systématiquement à voix haute l'article, le mail ou le document, avant d'éclater de rire et de s'exclamer : « On peut s'en aller tranquille les gars! Notre relève est assurée! » De son côté, Levi était loin de trouver ça aussi drôle. Il estimait avoir déjà assez de travail avec les dégâts occasionnés par les occasionnelles interventions de leur équipe de sept. Il avait un mal fou à s'ajuster aux problèmes inhérents à la gestion d'une vingtaine de dégénérés…

Mais comme les résultats de la faction étaient excellents…

…Erwin ne pouvait être plus ravi que ça.

De ce fait, Eren fut plus que surpris quand, plus d'une semaine après l'intervention au Night's Levi le fit convoquer dans son bureau. Jean se contenta de lui lancer un rictus satisfait, trop heureux de ne pas être tenu responsable de la quelconque erreur pour laquelle Eren allait être réprimandé, puis de lui souhaiter avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde un 'bonne chance' obséquieux. Les autres M.P avaient pris un air solennel et prié pour sa survie. Eren se surprit à se demander ce que Levi avait bien pu leur faire subir pendant son absence pour qu'ils aient tous l'impression qu'il courrait vers une mort certaine.

Peut-être que l'absence suspicieuse de Gunther au QG avait un rapport avec la nouvelle vague de respect qui frappait l'Escadron à l'encontre de leur Caporal…

Une fois entré dans le bureau, l'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son compagnon. A part en coup de vent, dans les couloirs du bâtiment, entre deux réunions, cela faisait presque plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment 'vus'. En réalité, leur métier avait bien plus d'impacts sur leur vie de couple qu'Eren ne s'y serait attendu. Ils étaient tous les deux Leaders et de ce fait, très occupés. Si ce n'était l'adolescent qui s'absentait pour remplir une mission, c'était Levi qui se retrouvait coincé ailleurs…Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à se croiser dans leur appartement c'était presque un miracle. Mis à part quelques post-it placés sur le frigo pour communiquer, un millier de SMS, des boîtes de restes dans le frigo et la garde d'En, ils ne partageaient rien de vraiment tangible.

Au moins, depuis la remise des diplômes des M.P, les anciens membres de l'Escadron avaient été dispensé de leur rôle d'enseignants à Survey Corp au profit de leur nouvelle vocation de mentors. C'était déjà du temps de gagné…enfin, ça aurait pu l'être si leurs Apprentis n'étaient pas aussi difficiles à gérer qu'une bande d'adolescents prépubères ayant ingéré un cocktail molotov de cocaïne et de boissons énergisantes…

Levi avait pourtant l'air plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été du souvenir d'Eren.

Ses cernes n'avaient plus l'air d'entités à part entière. Il était encore pâle mais plus d'une blancheur aussi cadavérique. Son regard bleu acier était vif et son expression par défaut, l'indifférence, semblait presque éclairée de l'intérieur par une sorte d'éclat jovial...Même si jovial était peut-être un superlatif c'était, du moins, de cette façon qu'Eren avait choisi de l'interpréter.

Levi était en bonne santé, calme et certain l'aurait presque dit…heureux?

Depuis que Zeke avait disparu et que toute cette affaire était derrière eux, Levi avait indéniablement changé. Eren ne lui cachait plus rien, Florine était en sécurité, son pire ennemi en fuite…on pouvait dire qu'il avait gagné en sérénité. Leur confiance, renouvelée, paraissait faire des merveilles sur sa santé. Aucun dossier ne trônait devant lui et ses sourcils n'exprimaient aucun agacement particulier. Eren faillit se stopper dans l'embrasure. Si Levi n'était pas en colère, c'était forcément qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Du moins, rien qui mérite un tirage d'oreilles dans les formes…

Alors pourquoi cette convocation?

L'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui, fit de nouveau face à Levi et haussa un sourcil : « En quoi puis-je aider mon Caporal préféré? » Levi souffla du nez et prit une pose nonchalante dans son siège, les mains croisées sur son bureau : « Tu n'as qu'un Caporal, ce n'est pas difficile d'être ton favori…

\- Personne n'a jamais dit que la flatterie gratuite devait avoir le moindre fondement…alors accepte humblement ton titre et remercie-moi comme il se doit…

\- J'étais pourtant sûr que tu n'avais reçu aucun coup sur le crâne pendant ta dernière mission, gamin…On dirait que je vais devoir y remédier, histoire de te remettre les idées en place… » Eren lui sourit avec affection. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur les bras, les clavicules puis le cou de son amant avant de remonter vers son visage. Celui-ci lui servit son plus beau rictus et s'écria : « T'aimes ce que tu vois, morveux ? » Eren haussa les épaules et vint s'installer avec indolence sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau: « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter ces jours-ci…je ne fais que réclamer mon dû… » Le regard de Levi pétilla et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de gigoter sur son siège.

Le Caporal se pencha légèrement en avant et sans daigner lui accorder le moindre coup d'œil de plus, se mit à pianoter sur son clavier. En quelques notes les basses puissantes du morceau de musique emplirent l'air. Eren fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

De ce que Levi était en train de regarder…

Ses grands yeux vert d'eau s'écarquillèrent. Il parvint l'exploit d'avoir l'air effaré alors même que ses joues s'empourpraient d'un coup. L'adolescent bondit hors de sa chaise quand la voix du chanteur s'éleva dans les airs. Il faillit même s'étaler au sol lorsque ses jambes s'emmêlèrent. Eren finit par se placer, tant bien que mal, entre l'écran et Levi. Outré, il s'écria : « Arrête la vidéo! » Levi haussa un sourcil, visiblement ravi de son petit effet : « Pourquoi? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse tous les deux le détail de ta performance ? » Eren jura, se retourna rapidement et entreprit de stopper la diffusion d'un clic.

La chaleur qui lui picotait les joues aurait pu servir à allumer un barbecue.

Il poussa un gémissement proche de celui d'un animal à l'agonie, se cacha le visage des deux mains puis se plaignit : « Je trouverais un moyen de faire payer à Eld ce sale coup, je le jure, foi de Jaëger! » Levi lui posa une main faussement compatissante sur le dos : « Cet idiot n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Personne ne me résiste…

\- Formidable! » Eren risqua un coup d'œil vers son compagnon, toujours aussi rouge de honte : « Je suppose que tu l'as regardé…

\- Plutôt dix fois qu'une… » Le rictus de Levi s'était mué en sourire satisfait. Eren se fit violence pour ne pas tout simplement trouvé son air condescendant adorable. A la place, il fronça les sourcils et lui asséna une tape sur l'avant-bras : « Tu as abusé de tes pouvoirs hiérarchiques!

\- Maintenant je sais au moins que si je finis par craquer et te virer de l'Escadron, l'uniforme des pompiers t'ira comme un gant… ta reconversion est assurée. Bien joué, gamin. » Eren se cogna doucement la tête contre le bureau et grogna : « Je te hais! » Levi l'attira contre lui d'un geste, le bras habilement enroulé autour de sa taille. Eren se retrouva assis sur ses genoux en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf. A peine un souffle plus tard, Levi avait glissé les doigts dans ses cheveux, saisi l'arrière de son crâne et orienté son visage de façon à pouvoir joindre leurs lèvres.

Ce baiser n'avait rien en commun avec les rapides bécots qu'ils avaient échangé à l'abri des regards jusque-là au détour d'un couloir ou entre deux réunions.

Levi commença lentement, par une pression douce et langoureuse. Pour mieux approfondir leur échange , tout en sensualité d'un bref effleurement de langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Eren. Ils prirent leur temps, laissèrent leurs mains courir sur la nuque, le torse ou dans la chevelure de leur partenaire. Eren eut une vague pensée pour l'air débauché qu'il aurait à la fin de cette petite séance de bécotage, mais très vite, l'excitation et le plaisir de pouvoir redécouvrir son amant, éclipsèrent tout le reste. Il se souleva avec précaution afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur les genoux de Levi et l'embrasser sous un angle qui ne risquait plus de lui donner un torticolis. Les mains de son partenaire lui descendirent doucement le long des hanches avant de se glisser sous sa chemise. Eren ne prit même pas la peine de retenir le grognement de satisfaction qui lui échappa.

Leur baiser ne prit fin que quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Eren colla son front contre celui de Levi et observa avec une fascination non dissimulée le splendide mélange du bleu glacial et du gris acier qui rendait ses yeux si fascinants. Le pouce de Levi lui dessina le dessus des pommettes d'une caresse légère. Eren se retint de justesse de ronronner. Mais l'air suffisant de Levi lui suffit amplement à savoir qu'il n'avait pas su réagir à temps. Avant que leur position ne devienne tout simplement trop mielleuse pour qu'ils n'y survivent, Levi plaqua les deux mains sur le fessier de son compagnon et serra avec force. Eren sursauta et s'indigna : « Hey ! Pas touche!

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me faire croire que Kirstein n'a pas essayé de te mettre la main au panier après tout _ça_? » Eren roula des yeux et tenta, en vain, d'ôter les mains de Levi de son arrière train : « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Et ôte tes sales pattes! N'importe qui pourrait entrer! On est au boulot je te signale!

\- Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déranger il y a quelques minutes…tu sais, quand j'avais la langue au fond de ton gosier… » Eren soupira théâtralement : « Levi…Jean et moi, mis à part ces mises en scènes bien travaillées pour s'afficher dans la boîte, on n'a pas passé une seule seconde de trop en compagnie l'un de l'autre…Et puis, lui aussi il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête …

\- Oh pitié. Comme si c'était encore d'actualité. Tu parles toujours de Mikasa? » Il était surprenant de voir à quel point Levi paraissait aussi sceptique quant à cette éventualité qu'avait pu l'être Eren avant lui. L'adolescent agita la tête : « Non…il a compris qu'il n'était plus vraiment 'amoureux' d'elle depuis un moment déjà… » Levi se contenta d'un clignement d'yeux. Eren se demanda à quel point le Caporal pouvait être perceptif quant aux histoires de cœur qui se déroulaient au bureau…

Levi haussa les épaules : « Bah…de toutes les façons, c'était voué à l'échec dès le départ. Mikasa ne fonctionne pas comme tout le monde, Kirstein n'avait aucune chance. » Est-ce que Levi aussi s'imaginait une relation particulière entre Eren et Mikasa? Avait-il conscience de ce qu'on pensait d'eux? Si oui, qu'en pensait-il? Eren n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Levi eut été particulièrement jaloux ou méfiant face à Mikasa…Il avait bien plus l'air sur ses gardes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jean ou Annie…

Eren ne voyait aucun moyen de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

Alors il garda le silence, faute de mieux.

Levi pressa une fois de plus les doigts contre son fessier. Eren émit un grognement mi- agacé, mi- excité : « Arrête! » Mais son compagnon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se pencha et colla le nez contre son cou avant de souffler : « Tu m'en dois une, gamin… » Eren frissonna : « Une, quoi?

\- Une lap-dance. » Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Eren déglutit mais s'abstint de justesse de lui fondre dans les bras. Nom d'un chien, il avait quand même plus de maîtrise que ça, non? Il répliqua, mutin : « Alors prépares-toi à raquer. Je suis hors de prix. » Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Levi tandis que d'une main habile il entreprenait de détacher la ceinture de son partenaire, de lui dé boutonner le pantalon et de dé zipper sa braguette : « Je connais un bon moyen de faire baisser ton tarif… » Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent d'afficher un rictus : « Ah oui ? » Les doigts de Levi entourèrent délicatement son entrejambe.

Eren retint sa respiration pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis il se reprit le temps de soupirer : « Levi, on ne devrait pas…

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais déjà savoir que je me tape comme de l'an 40 de tes objections à deux balles. » A ces mots, il lui posa une série de baisers le long du cou et ajouta : « Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu te débattrais mieux que ça, morveux… » Eren grommela : « On est dans ton bureau, n'importe qui pourrait entrer d'une minute à l'autre…

\- Raison de plus pour être rapide et efficace. » Levi commença à agiter le poignet avec une lenteur calculée. Eren colla les lèvres contre la jointure de son épaule et sa nuque pour étouffer les gémissements qui lui échappaient du fond de la gorge. Il faillit perdre toute mesure du temps dans la volupté des caresses lancinantes qui enserraient son membre dans un gant de chaleur. C'était formidable mais incroyablement frustrant. C'était beaucoup, mais pas assez à la fois. Pas assez de pression, pas assez d'énergie. Levi s'amusait clairement de son impatience. Rien ne correspondait à l'excitation électrique qu'enflammait l'interdit du lieu où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Eren sentait l'incendie lui vibrer sous la peau.

Irrité, il finit par craquer et enroula une main autour de celle de Levi avant de grogner, essoufflé: « Je croyais… avoir entendu _'rapide'_ et efficace… » Il accéléra sensiblement la cadence, resserra les doigts, ses halètements se firent plus saccadés. L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents afin de taire le gémissement qui menaçait de lui passer entre les lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de particulièrement délaisser sa libido ces derniers temps. Certes, il n'y avait pas mis d'intérêt spécial ou même ressenti d'envies concrètes, mais il n'avait pas pour autant la sensation d'avoir été _frustré_.

Toutefois, il était bien obligé d'admettre que ces sensations n'avaient rien en commun avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé de ressentir livré à lui-même.

Levi lui avait dé boutonné le haut de la chemise et lui mordillait les clavicules. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines, sa chaleur lui brûlait le torse et l'enveloppait dans un cocon de désir. Eren se délectait des sensations qui lui remuaient les entrailles quand une vague de plaisir particulièrement violente lui perça les reins. Il releva la tête d'un coup et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri. Un brutal courant électrique lui contracta tous les muscles. La main de son amant se referma délicatement autour de son érection et l'adolescent se sentit basculer. Le bras de Levi, enroulé autour des épaules d'Eren, le retint pressé contre son torse alors qu'il se déversait entre deux halètements. Eren reposa la tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire, paupières closes et une rapide pensée le nargua. A quel point Levi était-il capable de le pervertir avec son affection tordue pour l'exhibitionnisme et le sexe dans les lieux les plus incongrus avant qu'il ne s'y oppose ? …

L'urgence, l'interdit, c'était un tout autre type d'excitation que recherchait son partenaire.

Levi était un véritable accro à l'adrénaline.

Le tendre baiser qu'il lui posa sur la tempe fut cependant le petit détail qui acheva Eren et fit partir son cœur au triple galop. L'adolescent poussa un grognement. Il était complètement vaincu. A qui voulait-il faire croire qu'il n'appréciait pas tout particulièrement le côté un peu pervers de Levi ? C'était tout de même cette petite part du Caporal dont personne à part lui n'avait vraiment conscience. Quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir provoquer. Ils fonctionnaient comme ça tous les deux. Se chercher, lutter pour rendre l'autre parfaitement malléable…puis l'inattendu. Cette tendresse, étrange mais tellement ' _eux_ ' qu'elle en devenait indissociable de chacun de leurs ébats.

Cette tendresse qui était totalement arrivée par surprise.

Comme un vestige de la relation platonique mais si spéciale qui les avait toujours liés l'un à l'autre. La tendresse de Levi était un véritable bonus, une surprise dont Eren ne se lasserait jamais, qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à vraiment prendre pour acquise. D'ordinaire, Levi n'était pas démonstratif pour un sou, il était même plutôt brute. Son indifférence lasse et insolente en faisait un homme difficile à approcher. On le craignait autant qu'on l'admirait. Mais Eren, d'une manière dont il ignorait tout, avait réussi à trouver une place particulière de laquelle il ne voulait être délogé pour rien au monde. Levi semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher. Une caresse par-ci, une main dans les cheveux par-là, un baiser léger et rapide, une certaine proximité physique que l'homme ne partageait avec personne d'autre…

Sauf peut-être avec Hanji.

Ils étaient encore dans leur bulle quand Eren entendit un bruit. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Levi et sans un mot ils se hâtèrent tous les deux afin de paraître plus présentable. L'adolescent saisit d'un geste un mouchoir de la boîte qui se trouvait sur le bureau du Caporal et essuya avec énergie les traces de leurs ébats sur chacune de leurs mains. De sa main libre, Levi appuya sur le bouton qui ouvrait sa fenêtre et activa son système d'aération.

En un bond, Eren était debout et se rhabillait tant bien que mal.

Grâce au ciel, sa chevelure avait toujours au naturel plus ou moins cet air en pagaille.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Levi, celui-ci était déjà tiré à quatre épingles. Eren lui lança un regard noir, une main derrière le dos, le mouchoir souillé serré entre les doigts comme dans l'espoir de le faire disparaître. Il s'efforçait de ne surtout pas penser à la texture gluante qui lui collait à la phalange quand la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'Eld releva la tête du document qu'il tenait à la main, sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Levi, pianotant sur son clavier et Eren, le regard braqué sur l'écran comme s'il suivait attentivement la manipulation qui lui était montrée.

Le blond marqua un léger stop, sourcils haussés, avant de se râcler la gorge, troublé : « Hum…désolé. J'étais tellement à fond que je n'ai pas pensé à toquer…euh… » Levi haussa à son tour un sourcil et répondit : « Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ce n'est pas nouveau que vous n'avez aucun savoir vivre… » Étrangement, Eld sembla encore plus embarrassé et s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge. Eren en profita pour tenter une échappée : « Je vais vous laisser, je crois que j'ai compris ce que Levi essayait de me montrer alors… » Levi lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, glissant brièvement le regard sur sa main fermée.

L'adolescent se fit violence pour ne pas rougir.

Heureusement que le printemps était là et qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce que la fenêtre fût ouverte, sinon il aurait eu la certitude qu'Eld se doutait que quelque chose clochait dans la scène dont il était témoin. Après avoir jeté un nouveau regard noir en direction de son amant, Eren prit ses jambes à son cou, avec toute la décontraction qu'il lui était possible d'invoquer en lui. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, le rouge aux joues, l'adolescent se promit de toujours veiller à l'avenir à garder une certaine distance de sécurité entre Levi et lui s'il était à nouveau convoqué seul dans son bureau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En réalité, le plus difficile avec les missions de longues durées, c'était de se mettre à jour niveau ragots et évolutions de relations.

Eren s'imaginait qu'il finirait bien par prendre le pli, qu'une certaine habitude lui viendrait avec le nombre de missions qui le verrait séparé d'une partie des M.P. D'ordinaire, il ne se sentait ni exclu, ni triste d'avoir loupé tel ou tel moment de la vie d'un(e)tel(le). Ses amis lui racontaient toujours diligemment le moindre détail de leur existence pour peu qu'il se donne la peine de les leur demander ou de leur en accorder le temps et/ou l'occasion.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, un dénominateur commun se retrouvait au centre de chaque anecdote qu'Eren pouvait glaner de-ci, de-là.

Léo Braveheart.

Le nouvel élément, l'inconnu, l'étrange blond. Qui d'une certaine façon, parfaitement inattendue, avait réussi à se faire une place parmi eux comme s'il s'y était toujours trouvé. Au plus grand damne d'Eren et Jean. C'était bien simple, Léo s'était insinué absolument partout, impossible de l'ignorer. Ce qui avait tout d'abord frappé Eren, et il fallait l'avouer, été à l'origine de l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers le blond, c'était sa relation avec Levi. Léo était comme un petit chiot, affectueux, jovial et admiratif que le Caporal ne paraissait pas avoir le cœur de repousser. Leur 'bonne entente' en avait étonné plus d'un. Que Léo le suive ou lui pose toute sorte de questions, Levi ne semblait que faussement agacé et finissait toujours par lui donner l'attention ou la réponse que le blond attendait de lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Eren ait envie de le passer à la broyeuse à papiers.

Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de réprimander Léo, Levi agissait de façon complètement différente. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres M.P, qui se sentaient toujours plus ou moins comme des élèves intimidés, où le Caporal maintenait une certaine distance et usait de surnoms peu flatteurs. Non, avec Léo, Levi agissait plutôt comme il le faisait avec ses proches amis, il claquait l'arrière du crâne du blond et paraissait lui accordé une certaine considération…

Une scène en particulier avait marqué Eren.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine et deux jours que la mission du Night's s'était achevée lorsqu'ils avaient enfin tous trouvé le temps de passer un moment dans une salle d'entraînement pour 'se maintenir au niveau'. Gunther était de retour, depuis la veille seulement, de son congé forcé. L'équipe était au grand complet. Chacun vaquait plus ou moins à ses occupations, alternant entre entraînement au tir, au maniement d'armes, au corps à corps ou encore au parkour, quand Eren avait remarqué Levi et Léo. Tous deux engagés dans une sorte de course contre la montre dans l'un des labyrinthes mouvants qu'Hanji et Moblit avaient mis au point.

Usant d'un système de blocs mouvants sans mise en scène particulière, contrairement à la reconstruction urbaine qu'abritait la plus imposante de toutes les salles d'entraînement des annexes du QG, ce labyrinthe était compact et modulable, il faisait probablement la taille d'un petit stade et laissait pile assez de place à cette étage pour qu'on puisse installer à ses côtés un stand de tir et quelques tatamis.

Une piste de course circulaire entourait le tout.

Eren venait à peine d'achever un tour de piste lorsqu'il les avait aperçus. Le simple fait que Levi daigne accepter de s'entraîner _avec_ Léo lui avait donné d'innombrables envies de meurtres. Aussi, quand après lui avoir fait subir une défaite humiliante Levi s'était laissé aller à tendre la main au blond afin de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et tourner les talons, Eren avait tout simplement pris la décision d'essayer d'empoisonner Léo au moins une ou dix fois.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial cet imbécile ?! A toujours sourire comme un idiot et tout prendre à la légère ! »

Eren, au comble de son irritation avait décidé de quitter la séance d'entraînement prématurément. Il n'arrivait à rien et ne pouvait décemment pas agir comme le lui conseillait sa bouillante jalousie. Il doutait pouvoir s'en sortir indemne après avoir sauvagement étranglé l'un de ses collègues sans raison valable. Armin, qui l'avait accompagné depuis le début de la séance, avait décidé de le suivre au vestiaire et de continuer à lui tenir compagnie. Ils n'étaient que deux à se changer, raison pour laquelle Eren s'était enfin accordé le droit d'exploser. Le blondinet lui avait jeté un regard indéchiffrable puis avait souri, visiblement amusé : « Heureusement que le pauvre malheureux ne t'a pas encore donné la moindre bonne raison de lui coller ton poing dans les dents. Sinon, il serait bon pour l'achat d'un dentier intégral. » Eren lui avait lancé l'un de ses plus mauvais regards.

Armin avait terminé d'enfiler son t-shirt propre puis levé les mains en signe de paix : « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je vois bien combien il t'agace, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est…pourquoi ? » Eren avait froncé les sourcils, un peu honteux, mais s'était tout de même décidé à répondre : « Il…il ne peut pas s'empêcher de coller Levi partout où il va ! C'est…tellement gênant à regarder ! » Un éclair de compréhension été passé dans le regard du blondinet. Troublé, Eren s'était hâté d'enfiler son t-shirt à son tour. Armin s'était exclamé : « Gênant… » Irrité, son ami lui avait répondu sur un ton bourru : « Oui, Armin, gênant ! » Le blondinet avait agité la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette qui lui faisait face et entreprendre d'enfiler ses chaussettes : « Tu sais ce que je trouve de vraiment intéressant, moi ? » Eren avait maugréé : « Non, mais tu vas me le dire…

\- C'est à quel point l'attitude de Levi envers lui peut me rappeler la façon dont il te traitait avant…tu sais, avant toute votre histoire… » Pressentir une différence c'était une chose, se l'entendre confirmer ? C'était tout simplement un cauchemar. Dépité, Eren s'était laissé tomber aux côtés de son ami. C'était un fait. Levi traitait vraiment Léo différemment.

Armin lui avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule : « Il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux Eren…j'ai bien dit que leur relation me rappelait un peu celle que vous aviez _avant_ que ça ne devienne… _autre chose_. Je pense que Léo rappelle inconsciemment à Levi l'Eren qu'il a perdu…

\- Il n'a perdu aucun Eren ! Je suis là ! A 100% ! » Armin n'avait pu retenir un pouffement de rire face à l'air outré de son meilleur ami. Eren lui avait asséné une petite tape sur l'épaule. Le blondinet avait alors répliqué : « Non Eren ! Pas comme avant ! Même si vous avez toujours été…étrangement proches, Levi traitait l'ancien toi davantage comme un petit frère de qui il était responsable que comme…quelqu'un de _spécial._ Tu ne l'admires plus comme avant, tu es…autre chose. Peut-être que sa relation avec Léo est celle que vous auriez eu s'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous… » Eren avait froncé les sourcils de plus bel : « Que tu ais raison ou non, je n'ai aucune intention d'apprécier ce petit con. » Armin avait levé les yeux au ciel puis répondu : « Tu es un effroyable jaloux ! » Eren s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules puis d'enfiler son pantalon.

Armin s'était lui aussi redressé pour enfiler son bas avant de déclarer, taquin : « Mais je crois que je trouve Eren le jaloux super adorable ! » Piqué à vif, Eren l'avait vrillé du regard : « Et si pour une fois on arrêtait un peu de parler de moi, hein ? Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Annie ? » Armin lui avait lancé un regard sur le côté et soupiré : « Ce que tu peux être mesquin…

\- N'essaie pas d'esquiver mes questions… » Le blondinet avait marqué une pause puis expliqué : « Ça va. On se voit de temps en temps, elle parle peu de son boulot mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était fait une nouvelle 'amie', Hitch, je crois. Cheveux châtains, yeux en amandes 'mesquin' et une égoïste immorale de première qualité… » Eren avait pris un air choqué : « Ouah ! Et c'est cette superbe description qui t'a fait croire qu'Annie la portait tout particulièrement dans son cœur ?! » Armin n'avait pu retenir le sourire qui lui avait fleuri sur les lèvres : « C'est le simple fait qu'elle prenne la peine de la décrire qui m'a fait comprendre tout ce que j'avais à savoir de leur relation…

\- Woah. Vous êtes trop mignons ! Et Annie s'est trouvé une âme sœur dans la bitch attitude. Est-ce qu'Ymir doit se sentir menacé dans son rôle d'égoïste sans cœur ?

\- Aucune idée, il faudrait déjà que je puisse rencontrer cette fameuse Hitch pour le décider… » Armin avait joliment rougi. Eren s'attachait les lacets lorsqu'il avait déclaré, le cœur lourd : « J'aimerais déjà avoir la chance de revoir Annie donc, je suis mal placé pour parler… » Armin avait marqué une pause. Ils avaient quitté les vestiaires en silence.

Eren ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Annie avait décidé de mettre une telle distance entre elle et le reste du groupe, mais à l'exception d'Armin, elle agissait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partager d'autre que quelques heures de cours. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de correspondre avec Mina… L'adolescent avait poussé un long soupir puis décidé de changé de sujet avant que l'ambiance ne continue sa pénible descente dans les eaux troubles de la déprime : « Au moins elle prend la peine de te parler fréquemment ! » Puis il avait marqué une courte pause et demandé, un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage : « Alors ? Jusqu'où vous avez été ? » Armin avait piqué un fard. Ce qui, bien entendu, avait exacerbé l'envie d'Eren de le taquiner : « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà embrassée ? Pelotée ? Doig… » Armin l'avait interrompu, rouge de honte : « Eren ! » Après un bref éclat de rire, l'adolescent lui avait donné quelques coups de coudes et demandé sur un air concupiscent : « Oh allez ! Tu l'as au moins déjà embrassé, non ? » Un lourd silence avait suivi sa question.

On aurait pu croire que ce silence n'était là que pour nier toute réponse positive mais quand on connaissait Armin depuis aussi longtemps qu'Eren, on savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qu'on croyait savoir des silences. Le blondinet avait la pointe des oreilles plus rouge qu'une peau de tomate mûre. Eren avait donc pris son mutisme pour une réponse affirmative et s'était empressé d'exprimer sa joie. Il avait hurlé, secoué le pauvre Armin pour les épaules et même sifflé, attirant vers eux le regard intrigué des quelques Brigadiers qui eurent le malheur de croiser leur chemin… Armin était au comble de l'embarrassement lorsqu'il gémit : « Oh mon dieu ! Eren, vivre avec Jean a augmenté ton niveau de beauf attitude d'au moins quatre cents points ! » Réplique qui avait eu l'avantage de lancer le brun dans une crise de fou rire qui failli l'étouffer.

Lorsqu'Eren s'était enfin calmé, ils avaient déjà atteint le parking. Il s'était essuyé une larme avant de s'écrier : « Le pire, c'est que tu dois avoir raison ! Je prie tous les dieux qu'Erwin n'ait plus la fabuleuse idée de nous coller ensemble…quelle plaie. » Armin avait laissé planer un court silence puis avait annoncé : « Je suis ton meilleur ami. Je suis presque sûre à 200% que tu me racontes absolument tout de ta vie…et pourtant ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui vous lie Jean et toi…Est-ce que vous êtes frénemis ? Ou plus ? Ou moins ? » Eren avait plissé le nez et fait la grimace : « Urhg ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses autant de questions ? Jean est un idiot ! Il m'agace et m'insupporte, c'est tout.

\- Oui, oui. C'est toujours ce que vous dites. Pourtant ? Je connais très peu de personnes qui travaillent aussi bien en équipe que vous deux. C'est simple, quand on vous associe, vous faites des miracles. Que ce soit pour le tournoi de basket ou cette mission…

\- Nous travaillons bien dans une haine mutuelle. La belle affaire.

\- Jean sait que tu ne sortiras jamais avec Mikasa. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait toujours envie lui-même. » Eren avait marqué une courte pause significative. Armin s'était contenté d'un soupir : « Tu vois ? C'est exactement de ça dont je parle ! Vous parlez d'absolument tout…ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude de deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se supporter…en plus, c'est avec lui que tu as eu tes premiers…

\- Ciel ! Cette histoire va nous poursuivre à vie, c'est ça ? C'était une simple question de déduction à l'époque. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer avec un total inconnu, on était bourré et il était… » Eren s'était activement passé une main dans la chevelure, agacé : « Arrêtons de parler de cette sale face de cheval ! On était en train de parler de toi ! Ou plus précisément, d'Annie et toi ! » Armin lui avait alors lancé un coup d'œil indéchiffrable et avoué : « Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé. » Eren avait entrouvert la bouche, à court de mots. Il avait l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau. Armin lui avait alors servi l'un de ses sourires rassurants : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle m'a aussi dit que ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, que c'était pour 'tester' et que vous aviez tous les deux trouvés ça bizarre…

\- Je ne trouve rien à dire pour ma défense…

\- Tant mieux. Pas besoin de te défendre. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même dû lui avouer que j'avais embrasser Mikasa environ à la même époque… » Là, Eren avait marqué un stop complet et son cerveau avait même fait un arrêt temporaire avant de redémarrer : « QUOI ?!

\- Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître choquant. Mais je suppose qu'on était tous les deux, mal à l'aise, maladroits mais curieux. Je veux dire, tout le monde tentait des trucs, on ne parlait plus que de qui avait déjà fait ceci ou cela…mais aucun de nous n'avait ni de partenaires, ni même vraiment envie de se lancer dans une aventure pareille. Alors…on a testé ensemble. Je suppose qu'on a voulu là jouer sans risque… » Eren s'était plaqué les deux mains sur le visage et avait commencé à théâtralement sangloter : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez caché une chose pareille pendant si longtemps ! » Armin avait roulé des yeux : « Arrête le Drama !

\- Non, non, non ! Je refuse ! Tu m'en dois un aussi ! » Armin avait alors froncé les sourcils, incrédule, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre de quoi parlait son ami, Eren lui avait quasiment sauté au cou et placé un énorme baiser mouillé sur les lèvres. Le blondinet avait fait un pas en arrière et en était presque tombé à la renverse. Eren lui avait alors fait un clin d'œil et avait déclaré : « Maintenant, Mikasa et moi, on est à égalité ! » Les yeux écarquillés et rouge d'embarras, Armin s'était brièvement essuyé les lèvres de la manche avant de s'écrié : « Tu es un vrai danger public !

\- Par contre, si tu pouvais garder ça entre nous. Ta petite amie est flippante… » Alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher vers la voiture d'Armin comme si de rien n'était, le blondinet avait soudain paru mal à l'aise : « Euh…en réalité, c'est ce qui m'embête un peu…

\- Quoi ? Qu'elle soit flippante ? Désolée de te le dire comme ça mais, son regard ennuyé de meurtrière au sang froid était un indice plutôt énorme avant que tu ne te décides à aller plus loin…

\- Non, Eren. Je parlais de…enfin…Je ne sais pas si on est vraiment en couple.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore réussi à me déclarer et…elle non plus, elle n'a rien dit de spéciale…Elle est assez indépendante, elle adore sortir et s'amuser mine de rien. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle traine toujours avec Taylor et sa bande…Alors peut-être que pour elle, s'embrasser ce n'est pas…

\- Oh ! Tu sais, Annie est plus instinctive qu'il n'y parait. Colle-lui la langue au fond du gosier et pour elle ça vaudra autant que mille 'je t'aime'. » Armin avait alors à nouveau gémi, accablé : « Oh mon dieu. Je crois que j'ai une image beaucoup trop précise à mon goût de la manière dont ça a dû se passer entre Levi et toi… » Eren lui avait répondu en faisant la moue : « Hey ! On a peut-être eu pas mal de ratés mais on a quand même fini par se confesser ! » Armin avait failli en trébuché sur une surface pourtant tout à fait plane : « T'es en train de me dire que Levi s'est déjà déclaré ? Qu'il t'a déjà dit les mots avec un grand A ?

\- Mais quel genre de couple est-ce que tu crois qu'on forme au juste ?

\- Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux, Eren. Pour nous tous, Levi est une sorte de roi démon des glaces machiavélique. Froid, sadique, maniaque et insensible…

\- Outch…presque un sans-faute ! » Alors même qu'il admettait ses mots, Eren avait un sourire empli d'une telle affection flottant sur les lèvres qu'il était difficile de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule des affirmations précédentes pour argent comptant. Quel genre de roi démon pouvait provoquer ce genre de sourire ? Eren avait ajouté presque immédiatement : « Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle !

\- Encore un gramme d'amour propre et je finirais par croire que Jean et toi avez finalement choisi de fusionner ! » Armin ouvrait sa portière et Eren la sienne, à l'opposé. En d'autres circonstances, le brun lui aurait fait ravaler ses mots à coups de claques sur l'arrière du crâne : « Oses répéter ça ! » Ils s'étaient installés en voiture et avaient attaché leur ceinture avant qu'Armin ne reprenne le cours de leur conversation : « N'empêches, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire qu'avec toi, Levi est gentil, câlin, doux et attentionné… » Eren avait alors éclaté de rire et répliqué : « Il ne faut pas abuser non plus ! » Satisfait, Armin avait mis le contact et démarré. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ajoute, avec malice : « Il a encore un peu de mal avec les câlins mais j'y travaille ! » Et qu'il ne finisse bouche bée.

A ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu préparer Eren à ce que la chance d'enfin trouver une solution au 'problème' Léo ne lui apparaisse si vite.

* * *

 _J'AI ADORE ECRIRE CE LONG PASSAGE AVEC ARMIN!_

 _J'espère juste que le chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire! Autant j'en ai profité pour reconnecter nos deux amoureux favoris (Levi, vilain nain pas beau! Pervers!) Mais aussi pour introduire mon chéri de Léo! (pourquoi diable est-ce que j'aime autant ce perso?) De plus on a des nouvelles d'Annie et du délire...un peu de détail sur le QG qu'il faudra un jour que je décrive mieux que ça! (JE DOIS D'ABORD FINIR DE DESSINER SES PLANS!)_

 _Hum hum! Je vais donc m'en aller doucement sur la pointe des pieds...Et vous laissez devenir crazy dans les commentaires!_

 _Perso, ma scène préféré...oh god, j'en ai trop. Mais je dirais mention spécial pour le baiser Eren, Armin! (rire) Quant à ma réplique préféré... IMPOSSIBLE DE CHOISIR!_

Sur ce? J'ai une valise à faire moi...

Plein de love!

Easyan


	22. Chapitre 20

_Salut les chatons!_

 _Avec un léger retard par rapport à mes prévisions, voici le chapitre 20 !_

 _Je n'en suis pas très fière, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu vide de sens mais...il était nécessaire. J'avais une envie dévorante de prendre le temps pour mon petit Léo...donc voilà le résultat! J'espère que vous vous amuserez à la lecture!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

 _ **Season 2**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **20**_ **:** _ **Léo Braveheart (part 2)**_

Eren ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui livre sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de régler ses différents avec, le très exaspérant, Léo, moins d'un mois après son retour de mission.

Le blond était en plein combat contre Reiner quand Eren pénétra dans leur salle d'entrainement. Un petit public s'était rassemblé autour des deux combattants et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. On aurait même dit qu'Ymir incitait certains à prendre des paris. Quelques encouragements fusaient de-ci de-là par moment mais Eren n'avait aucune intention de prêter la moindre attention au match jusqu'à ce que Sasha le prenne à partie : « Hey ! Eren, viens un peu par là… » L'adolescent poussa un soupir et s'avança vers la brunette sans grand enthousiasme. Depuis sa discussion avec Armin au sujet de sa jalousie maladive, il se faisait un devoir d'ignorer Léo. Eren voulait gagner en maturité et pour ça, éviter la confrontation lui paraissait encore être la meilleure solution.

Il s'était stoppé aux côtés de Sasha et avait levé un sourcil en attendant qu'elle ne lui dise ce qu'elle avait à dire. La brunette grogna : « Personne n'arrive à remettre ce vantard de Léo à sa place ! » Mina y ajouta son grain de sel : « Aucun match perdu à son actif ! Que des ex-aequo avec Reiner ! Et Mikasa refuse de l'affronter… » Eren mit de côté l'irritation de ses deux amies pour exprimer sa surprise : « Mikasa refuse de l'affronter ? Pourquoi ? » Mina roula des yeux et répondit en lui assénant une petite tape sur le bras : « Longue histoire… » Eren souffla du nez : « Je vois mal en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne… » Sasha lui jeta un regard incrédule : « Tu veux rire ?! Tu es notre champion Eren !

\- Pardon ?

\- Mikasa n'est pas drôle. Et Jean…est Jean ! Si quelqu'un peut battre Léo, c'est bien toi ! » L'adolescent leur lança un regard dénué du moindre intérêt : « Je crois me souvenir de Krista qui, pas plus tard qu'hier, me rappelait pour la énième fois d'être gentil avec Léo, parce qu'il est nouveau et sans autres repères que ses collègues de travail… » Sasha se mit alors à faire des mouvements exagérés des bras : « Ceci n'a rien à voir avec cela ! Là, on est en entraînement, t'es autorisé à lui taper dessus, c'est même la consigne !… » Eren haussa un sourcil. Voilà une façon de présenter les choses qui méritaient au moins d'être considérée quelques secondes.

La promesse de pouvoir frapper Léo sans représailles n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Sans même savoir ce qui lui avait fait marquer une pause, Sasha continua sur sa lancée : « Tu étais l'un des meilleurs de notre unité au corps à corps ! Annie n'est plus là pour nous aider dans notre quête de justice… » Mina roula des yeux une nouvelle fois : « Bien que, comme d'habitude, Sasha exagère un peu, c'est vrai qu'on aimerait bien voir quelqu'un battre Léo pour une fois ! C'est un peu rageant à force… » Daz intervint alors, passablement halluciné : « Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaises perdantes… » Mina lui lança un regard noir : « Le Caporal nous en a fait baver pendant un an ! Il est injuste que Léo puisse nous mettre une branlée alors qu'il n'a pas eu à autant souffrir que nous… » Daz se contenta d'agiter la tête sans plus rien ajouter.

Sasha vibrait de colère, le poing levé : « Il m'a volé une crevette ! » Eren tourna la tête vers elle, interloqué par sa soudaine exclamation. La brunette avait une lueur sauvage dans le regard lorsqu'elle s'écria : « Il mérite la mort ! » Daz se plaqua une main sur le visage, atterré : « Je savais bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais… » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, bras croisés sur le torse : « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'une histoire débile se cache derrière la soudaine envie de Sasha de voir Léo mordre la poussière ? » Mina prit un air contrit : « Il a voulu lui faire une blague à la cantine et lui a piqué une queue de crevette… depuis Sasha refuse de lui pardonner et…

\- Pas de pitié pour les voleurs de bouffe ! Quand je serais Présidente de ce pays, je ferais voter une loi pour qu'ils écopent de la peine capitale ! » Eren soupira : « Ok…je vois le topo. Mina se sent bafouée et Sasha est…Sasha… » La brunette lui saisit les épaules et le secoua avec énergie : « Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant ! Bats-toi au nom de la justice Green Hoodie !

\- Oh ciel ! Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça ! Est-ce que je ne peux pas espérer qu'on oublie cette histoire ?!

\- Latte lui le cul ! » Instant précis que choisit Jean pour faire irruption : « On dit latte lui la gueule et botte lui le cul, Sasha. Arrête d'inventer des expressions ! » Sasha le foudroya du regard : « T'es quoi toi, sale face de cheval ? La police des expressions ?! » Eren ne put retenir un pouffement de rire. Il sépara Sasha et Jean avant que celui-ci ne se décide à la frapper : « Arrêtez les idiots ! » Jean le vrilla du regard.

Visiblement, entre temps le combat qui opposait Reiner à l'ennemi public numéro un s'était terminé pendant leur discussion et Léo avait plus ou moins saisi les enjeux de celle-ci. Il s'était alors approché d'un pas nonchalant pour venir faire face à Eren puis avait déclaré : « On m'a dit qu'une dénommée Annie m'aurait fait ravaler toutes mes dents si elle avait été là, mais qu'en attendant, tu présenterais un défi intéressant. Partant pour un petit combat d'entraînement, Chef ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « En attentant ? Combat d'entraînement ? Je crois que tu as mal compris quelque chose mon vieux. Je suis parfaitement capable de te faire ravaler toutes tes dents… » A ces mots, Eren se débarrassa de sa veste. Quelques sifflements et exclamations s'élevèrent dans la foule grandissante qui entourait leur tatami.

Les yeux de Léo brillaient d'une lueur de défi lorsqu'ils se mirent tous deux en place.

C'était tout ce qu'il manquait à Eren pour avoir la certitude que le blond avait lui aussi attendu une occasion de l'affronter. Bien qu'il doutât que leurs motivations fussent les mêmes. Eren était encore en train de s'échauffer lorsque la voix d'Ymir s'éleva dans la foule : « Faites vos jeux ! Je prends les paris ! » Un brouhaha indistinct suivit sa déclaration. Puis tout à coup la voix de Sasha perça le vacarme : « Traîtres ! Vous êtes des traîtres ! Comment vous avez pu voter contre Eren ? Contre notre amitié ! » Ce à quoi Ymir lui répondit un rictus aux lèvres : « Il n'y a pas d'amitié en affaire, miss Patate !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Miss Patate, Dictatrice ! » Divers bouts de conversations confirmèrent à Eren ce dont il se doutait déjà, de manière tout à fait extraordinaire, aucun d'eux n'avait la préférence du public. Leur cote était quasiment identique. Voilà qui était irritant. Au-delà même du côté du dramatique de Sasha, Eren espérait tout de même que les M.P auraient davantage eu confiance en ses capacités. Il était grand temps qu'il leur montre qu'il y avait autant de différences entre le blond et lui, qu'entre le ciel et la terre…

Avant même qu'Eren n'eut remarqué leur arrivée dans la salle, Léo était déjà en train de saluer avec Mikasa et Armin enthousiasme. Le sourire éclatant qu'il servit à la brune aurait pu éclipser le soleil : « Mikaaasaaa ! » Elle lui répondit d'un regard noir : « Appelle-moi Chef Ackermann, boulet. » Sans se démonter, Léo continua : « Eren et moi, on va s'affronter ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! » Ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'accentuer l'aura noire qui semblait flotter autour de Mikasa : « Si tu le blesses, je te trucide. » Eren détournait à peine les yeux de leur spectacle affligeant, Mikasa avec son air de meurtrière sanguinaire et Léo avec son expression d'amoureux transi, qu'il croisa le regard d'Armin. Le blondinet semblait lui dire, rien qu'à la force de cet échange visuel, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à aller trop loin avec ce combat d'entraînement. Eren haussa les épaules comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ce n'était pas son idée au départ… En vain.

Quoiqu'en penserait le reste des M.P, Armin ne lui laisserait aucun passe-droit s'il profitait de ce petit affrontement pour se passer les nerfs sur Léo.

Eren poussa un long soupir et releva la tête pile à temps pour voir Mikasa lui indiquer d'un geste de la main qu'elle souhaitait qu'il achève Léo. Son long index pâle lui passa sous la gorge à la manière d'une mafieuse. Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un sourire narquois qui montrait qu'il n'avait d'autres intentions que celles d'au moins envoyer son adversaire faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie…Quand ses yeux croisèrent l'émeraude brillante du regard de son adversaire, celui-ci n'avait plus l'air aussi amusé et souriant que quelques minutes auparavant. Une certaine tension avait même apparu de nulle part. Eren se sentit électrisé. Léo déclara soudain : « Tu sais que pour elle, le monde tourne littéralement autour de toi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te rend aussi spécial… » Eren ne s'était pas attendu à tout à coup le voir perdre de sa superbe. Au-delà de ce que ce changement d'ambiance pouvait vouloir dire quant aux sentiments de Léo envers Mikasa, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter et le faire enrager : « Je pourrais te l'expliquer. Le hic, c'est que ça ne te regarde absolument pas…

\- Levi aussi ne semble jurer que par toi… » Eren se craqua les doigts et répliqua : « C'est Caporal Levi, pour toi ! » Le blond esquissa un rictus : « Mon entraîneur à l'académie disait souvent qu'on ne connait vraiment quelqu'un qu'après avoir échangé quelques coups de poings…

\- Je suppose qu'il avait aussi un casier judiciaire long comme mon bras de plaintes pour violence conjugales… _\- Eren fit quelques pas vers son adversaire et tenta de le toiser de toute sa hauteur-_ …Mais si quelques coups de poings c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour connaître quelqu'un, tu vas me connaître par cœur à la fin de notre petit combat. Après tout je compte bien te graver mon poing sur la gueule… » Une nouvelle lueur embrasa le regard de Léo. Il se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres et répliqua : « Waouh. Tu n'es vraiment pas comme je m'y attendais… » Ils n'étaient déjà plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Eren haussa un sourcil : « Déçu ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un gentil garçon ?

\- Oh, quand même pas. T'as réussi à trouver le moyen de faire exploser une boîte de nuit pendant une mission de routine…sans oublier que ta légende te précède. Tes amis n'ont jamais l'air d'avoir assez de temps pour raconter tous tes méfaits…Disons seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi…agressif. De loin, t'as l'air plutôt sympa.

\- Je suis sympa. C'est juste que je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. » L'avouer à haute voix faisait un bien fou. L'air choqué qui s'afficha sur le visage du blond avait l'air si sincère que s'il avait été feint, Léo méritait sans aucun doute le trophée du meilleur acteur de l'année : « Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! » Eren plissa le nez : « Disons juste que je ne te _sens_ pas. » Puis, irrité, il ajouta : « On commence à se battre ou tu veux du thé et des biscuits pour passer le temps ?

\- Bien dit. » Ils se positionnèrent enfin pour lancer l'affrontement.

Quoiqu'Eren eut pu dire pour se moquer de l'étrange philosophie de vie de Léo, il était également de ceux qui considérait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de savoir de quoi était fait un adversaire que d'observer sa façon de combattre. Il était donc sûr d'en apprendre plus au sujet du blond durant cet affrontement, qu'en fouinant juste sur son passé. D'autant plus que la franchise alarmante de Léo leur avait appris dès les premiers instants tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui. C'était un paria, orphelin et sans amis, il s'était contenté d'exceller à l'académie après avoir été sorti de la rue suite à sa énième arrestation pour agression. Il avait effectivement assassiné son précédent Caporal après que celui-ci se soit avéré être un agent double à la solde des Titans.

Eren avait la ferme intention de le laisser montrer de quoi il était capable avant d'engager le moindre échange de coups.

Raison pour laquelle il avait adopté la posture d'Annie et s'était mis en tête de se défendre et esquiver plutôt que d'attaquer en premier comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude. Agile et rapide, Eren entreprit de se déplacer autour de sa cible tout en observant son comportement. Il se dérobait pour mieux essayer de frapper les ouvertures laissées dans la garde ennemie par ses changements de position. Premier constat, Léo était fort. Lorsqu'Eren parvint à bloquer l'un de ses coups de poings d'une main, il sentit le choc se répercuter dans l'ensemble de son bras. Le blond frappait presque aussi fort que Reiner. Cependant, contrairement à Reiner, Léo était bien plus flexible et réactif. Visiblement l'un des adeptes du dicton 'la meilleure défense est l'attaque', le blond démontrait une facilité déconcertante à viser les points vitaux et autres zones incapacitantes.

Il s'écoula pratiquement deux minutes avant que l'attitude d'Eren, en retrait et observatrice, ne finisse par très visiblement taper sur les nerfs de son adversaire.

Le rythme du combat changea soudain du tout au tout.

Eren se retrouva bien vite acculé par une série de combos alliant la rapidité de coups de poings et de coudes. L'attaque ne prit fin que lorsque le coude du blond entra en contact direct avec la bouche d'Eren. Alors Léo s'écarta légèrement, un sourire narquois lui flottant sur les lèvres : « Eh bien, alors ? Je croyais que tu comptais me graver ton poings sur le visage ? » Eren eut une vague conscience du fait qu'Ymir était en train de retenir, tant bien que mal, Mikasa avant qu'elle n'intervienne et invalide leurs paris. Il cracha le peu de sang qui s'était aggloméré dans sa bouche sur le côté puis s'essuya la lèvre inférieure d'un geste de la main. Les insultes de Mikasa fusaient avec ardeur depuis son poste d'observatrice. Eren sentit s'allumer la petite étincelle de compétitivité qu'il étouffait jusqu'ici.

Son désir d'effectivement arracher le petit sourire narquois de Léo de ses lèvres, était à son paroxysme.

Eren abandonna tout à fait sa position de défense pour mieux bondir à l'attaque. Le coup de pied retourné qu'il asséna en guise de salutation avait bien failli frapper Léo à la tempe. Soutenu par ses réflexes le blond bloqua la frappe en positionnant ses bras à la bonne hauteur. Sans perdre une seconde, le corps d'Eren effectua une rotation complète et enchaîna sur un second coup de pied avant même qu'il n'ait retrouvé son premier appui au sol. Léo fut touché au flanc et un grognement de douleur lui échappa. Eren retrouvait à peine son équilibre lorsque la contre-attaque commença. D'un mouvement de la tête, il évita de justesse le coup de poing du blond qui avait failli le frapper en pleine joue.

Ils se mirent à asséner coups sur coups avec force et vélocité, essayant d'asphyxier leur adversaire sous l'intensité de l'échange. Un sourire lui étirant les lèvres malgré lui, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier de plus en plus le combat. A chaque blocage, chaque contact réussi, c'était comme si une gerbe d'étincelles jaillissait entre eux. Difficile de ne pas remarquer le sourire qui faisait écho au sien sur les lèvres de Léo. Ou de ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient en commun cet amour du combat dans son essence la plus pure. L'envie de dominer l'autre mais aussi, et surtout, de surpasser ses propres limites. C'était un excellent défouloir.

Contrairement aux habituels entraînements d'Eren, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à déchiqueter une proie ou à effectuer une danse mortelle et familière, c'était une lutte de chaque instant, imprévisible.

Mais, si le blond était d'un excellent niveau au combat, il était loin d'égaler la maîtrise léthale de Levi ou Mikasa et surtout, incapable d'avoir la même fourberie meurtrière qu'Annie. Léo était bien trop naïf. Eren se laissa frapper en plein dans le plexus. Le souffle coupé, il en profita néanmoins pour effectuer l'une des clés de projection préférée de Mikasa. Même s'il n'était pas capable de la reproduire comme il le fallait, ça avait largement suffit pour entraver son adversaire. Avant que Léo ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, Eren se jetait en arrière et le projetait au sol. Tête la première, le blond atterrit sur le dos en poussant un cri étouffé. Il reprenait à peine contenance que son ennemi s'était déjà glissé au-dessus de lui et lui bloquait les membres dans une prise d'immobilisation. Léo rencontra alors le regard vert d'eau magnétique qui l'emprisonnait aussi surement que les muscles puissants de leur propriétaire.

Un regard intense et brillant qui lui donna l'impression d'être surplombé par un fauve sauvage, à deux doigts de le déchiqueter de ses crocs.

Un frisson mêlant crainte et excitation lui remonta le long de l'échine. Léo se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'écria : « Je crois qu'on est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi… » Le regard d'Eren s'intensifia et il raffermit sa prise au point d'arracher un nouveau grognement de douleur à sa victime avant de répondre : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il est temps d'abandonner si tu ne veux pas finir avec une épaule en miettes, ou pire...

\- Le sang, la violence…le combat. On ne peut pas vivre sans…

\- Abandonne, crétin ou je te… » Eren avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le blond se déboitait lui-même l'épaule d'une torsion et inversait leur position. Après avoir poussé un juron, Eren reprit ses esprits et asséna un grand coup de genou dans les côtes de son adversaire. Léo s'était dérobé à la dernière minute et dégagé, permettant ainsi à Eren de se redresser.

Ils se remirent tous deux en position d'attaque.

Avant que Léo n'ait pu se remboiter le bras d'une façon ou d'une autre, Eren passa à l'offensive. Il voulait en finir. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de laisser parler son instinct ? C'était de cette façon qu'il avait réussi à tenir la distance contre Levi ou Mikasa jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette nouvelle expérience n'avait aucune raison de faire exception à la règle. Léo était largement le genre d'adversaire contre qui Eren voulait tout donner. D'un bond Eren plaça les deux mains sur les épaules du blond. Léo grimaça de douleur.

Dans le même élan, le brun avait appuyé sur sa blessure puis s'était hissé de façon à lui enserrer la tête entre ses cuisses. Avant que Léo ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement de défense, Eren se laissa tomber en arrière et le projeta au sol, se servant de ses bras pour prendre appui au sol dès qu'il fut à la bonne hauteur afin de donner plus de force à son mouvement. L'impact se répartit dans l'ensemble du squelette de son adversaire. Dans un râle de douleur, Léo se retrouva à lutter avec l'inconscience.

Eren avait amorti le choc sur sa nuque à l'aide de cuisses.

Papillonnant, Léo avait une vue en contre-plongée sur le torse de son adversaire lorsqu'il se sentit enfin capable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. La tête toujours coincée entre les cuisses d'Eren, presque installé sur ses mollets, Léo entendit à peine lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix presque inquiète : « Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai essayé d'enlever le côté léthal de la prise mais… » Encore un peu groggy le blond lui servit un sourire désarmant : « C'est officiel, je t'adore ! » Surpris, le brun fronça les sourcils et répliqua : « T'es complètement cinglé, mon pauvre. »

Quel choc ce ne fut pas pour l'ensemble des M.P quand, à la suite de leur affrontement, devenu légendaire, Eren et Léo commencèrent à s'entendre comme larrons en foire ?

Ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures de techniques de combat et des divers tournois qu'ils regardaient à la télévision, de leur combattant favoris dans différents arts martiaux. Leur amitié s'était scellée dans le ciment le jour où Léo s'était approché d'Eren pour lui proposer discrètement d'aller jeter un œil aux combats illégaux qui se pratiquaient dans l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de Shinganshina…

Leur nouvelle entente cependant n'était pas au goût de tout le monde : « Je rêve ! Comment cet idiot à fait pour se mettre le Psycho dans la poche ?! » Armin s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de répondre à la mine renfrognée de Jean : « Qui se ressemble s'assemble… » Ce à quoi Mikasa s'était indignée : « Eren n'a rien à voir avec ce casse-pieds ! » Jean fit alors semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répliquer : « Tu as raison Armin, il y a comme un air de famille entre ces deux-là. » Mikasa lui saisit le col sans prendre de gants et plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant : « Retire ce que tu viens de dire Face de cheval… » Armin intervint : « Même quand Eren est un peu revêche au premier abord, il est incapable de vraiment détester quelqu'un…mis à part peut-être Zeke, Kyles Uster ou…

\- Ne te fatigue pas Armin. Contrairement à ce que tu essaies de nous faire croire, le Psycho n'est pas un joyeux petit farfadet amical, des ennemis il en a un paquet… » Mikasa interrompit Jean : « Ce crétin de blond le suit comme son ombre ! Je ne peux même plus passer trois minutes tranquilles avec lui…déjà que notre temps ensemble était devenu ridicule avec ce boulot à la con… » Armin agita la tête et répondit : « Tu exagères Mikasa ! Eren t'accorde toujours du temps, il s'en fait un devoir…

\- Tu insinues que ça implique que je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir profiter aussi d'un peu de son temps libre ? » Sans rien trouver à redire, le blondinet se contenta d'hausser les épaules à nouveau et de prier intérieurement pour que la brune ne découvre jamais l'identité de l'amant d'Eren de son vivant…

Il n'osait pas imaginer l'apocalypse que cette révélation ne manquerait pas de leur faire tomber sur la tête.

Quoiqu'Eren veuille, il lui faudrait un jour briser le statut quo de sa relation avec Mikasa pour mettre les choses au clair. Cet état de fait était loin d'être stable et il ne permettait à aucun d'entre eux d'avancer vers un avenir sain et serein…En tant que leur meilleur ami, Armin espérait pouvoir les aider en temps voulu à sauter le pas. Et que la transition entre cette amitié complexe et une amitié plus équilibrée, se fasse en douceur. Mais pour l'heure, le blondinet se contentait de compter sur la chance pour faire en sorte que Mikasa réussisse à passer l'âge adulte sans être incarcérée pour meurtre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un souhait qui était loin d'être évident à réaliser.

Surtout quand Léo semblait chaque jour un peu plus enclin à tirer sur la fine corde de la patience de Mikasa… « Et là, avec un tir parfait, elle m'a littéralement sauvé la vie ! » Revenu de mission, l'équipe des Bourrins faisait joyeusement part de ses aventures aux autres M.P. Léo avait même entrepris un récit épique durant lequel il exposait à Eren diverses raisons de croire que Mikasa le haïssait bien moins qu'elle ne voulait le prétendre. Un air parfaitement neutre plaqué sur le visage, la brune répondit : « Tu te trompes. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'ai mal visé, c'est tout. Je voulais vous descendre tous les deux, le criminel ET toi… » Puis elle claqua de la langue. Ce qui au lieu d'inquiéter le blond lui déclencha une crise de fou rire : « Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas trop mignonne à jouer la modeste ? » Eren et Conny échangèrent un regard puis Conny répliqua : « Mec, j'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Elle a vraiment failli te descendre…

\- Elle est juste plus timide que la moyenne, c'est tout ! » Le sourire idiot de Léo fit écarquiller les yeux d'Eren : « Oh putain ! Il est encore plus aveugle que Jean sur ce coup-là... » Jean s'indigna : « Hey !

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça fait de lui le type le plus optimiste de la planète ou alors le type le plus con… » Armin poussa un soupir désespéré : « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit un peu des deux Eren… » Conny intervint à nouveau : « Mec, ton obsession pour elle craint un max ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?! » Léo répondit avec cette honnêteté malaisante qui le caractérisait depuis le premier jour : « Elle aussi belle que douée, comment ne pas l'aimer ?! » Eren siffla d'admiration. Comment diable le blond se débrouillait-il pour sortir ce genre de choses sans mourir d'embarras ? Le fait qu'il eut l'air aussi sincère était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus désarmant… : « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux dire ça sans mourir de honte…

\- Pourquoi j'aurais honte ? C'est la stricte vérité. Osez dire que Mikasa n'est pas l'une des filles les plus canons que vous ayez jamais vu… » Conny se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage et grogna : « Oh ciel ! Mec _, je_ suis embarrassé pour toi ! » Le plus choquant dans la scène demeurant l'air choquée et le rougissement qui teintaient le visage de Mikasa. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eren ou Armin aurait sans doute du mal à déceler la gêne de leur amie mais pour eux, son agitation était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle se mordait l'intérieure de la joue et avait le regard fuyant. Ses poings étaient serrés sur le côté mais contrairement à la croyance populaire, il arrivait surtout à Mikasa d'être violente lorsqu'elle ressentait une trop grande charge émotionnelle. Comme une sorte de réflexe défensif.

Eren éprouva comme une pointe qui lui perça entre les côtes pour mieux lui pénétrer le cœur. La douleur fut vive et confuse. Il ne savait pas quoi éprouver. Il était heureux pour Mikasa. D'une certaine manière, le simple fait qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre que lui pouvait potentiellement leur éviter d'avoir jamais à discuter de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Et ainsi, Eren n'aurait pu à se sentir aussi mal de sortir avec Levi en cachette sans jamais avoir osé lui en parler. Peut-être même que si elle avait enfin un petit ami, il pourrait tout lui avouer…Mais il ne pouvait nier l'existence de cette part de lui-même qui souhaitait, de façon horrible, la garder pour lui et lui seul. Cette part qui refusait de céder la place… Sans oublier son instinct protecteur un peu tordu qui se révoltait à l'idée qu'un autre puisse un jour lui faire le moindre mal…

Dans la lune, attentif aux moindres réactions de Mikasa, Eren perdit un peu le cours de la conversation sans filtre que Conny et Léo entretenaient. Lorsqu'il reprit le fil, Conny s'exclamait : « T'es juste un Casanova ! Tu déclares ta flamme à tout le monde ! » Léo agita la tête et répondit avec force : « Avec Mikasa, ce n'était pas pareil ! C'était le coup de foudre au premier regard !

\- En quoi c'est différent ! Prouve-le ! » Ils étaient en pleine dispute quand Léo fit volteface, saisit Mikasa par les épaules et lui posa un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres. Le choc général qui suivit laissa planer un silence irréel sur le groupe. Une minute s'écoula mais Mikasa ne bougeait toujours pas, comme figée sur place. Ce fut Eren qui le premier fit un bond en avant et les sépara. Un hurlement général de surprise traversa leur groupe. Le regard lançant des éclairs, Eren enlaça Mikasa, prit une posture défensive et s'écria : « Garde tes microbes pour toi, sale chaud lapin ! Je vais te castrer ! » Léo face à la réaction mi choquée, mi outrée, du groupe prit un air faussement contrit et se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'une main : « Je m'excuse si c'était son premier… » Ce à quoi Eren répliqua, une expression arrogante plaquée sur le visage : « J'étais son premier ! » Bien que le dit baiser n'eut été qu'un accident lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfant, alors qu'Eren venait d'atterrir malencontreusement sur Mikasa après être tombé pour la énième fois d'un arbre, personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Intrigué Léo demanda : « Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

\- Non… » Il y eut un court instant de silence gêné, puis Mikasa reprit enfin contenance. Elle s'écarta d'Eren et un air impassible rendant ses traits insondables, rétorqua : « Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, je vais faire comme si un chien venait tout juste de me lécher le visage… » Léo prit un ton plaintif : « Ne fais pas ça ! J'étais sérieux moi ! Sors avec moi ! » Conny s'étrangla avec sa salive et Ymir ne put retenir une exclamation : « Léo, tu es la définition même de l'expression 'avoir des couilles' ! » Mikasa avait beau sembler insensible, aux yeux d'Eren, le simple fait qu'elle n'eut pas encore arraché le cœur encore battant de Léo de son torse, en disait long. Non seulement le blond avait été capable d'envahir son espace mais aussi de la toucher. Eren ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému.

Au final c'était un peu comme voir grandir sa petite sœur.

Jean était loin de partager son avis et proposait déjà trois plans différents pour assassiner Léo avant la fin de journée. Ce à quoi Marco avait répliqué : « Jean, aucun de tes plans ne fonctionnera…je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué mais tu es le seul à encore détesté Léo…

\- Tu déconnes ! Eren ne peut pas le supporter lui non plus… » Mais lorsqu'il chercha du regard le brun, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rétorquer : « Désolé, mais il est tellement moins une bite que toi…

\- Putain de traître ! »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que Marco avait raison.

Bien qu'il soit étrangement franc, trop énergique et sans aucun sens commun, Léo s'était retrouvé inclus au reste des M.P sans forcer. Il participait à l'ambiance générale, aux activités de groupe et aux délires, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de leur drôle de petite famille. Aussi lorsqu'un beau soir Ymir proposa soudain : « Et si on faisait _un truc d'adulte_ ce soir et qu'on _sortait boire un verre_ après le boulot ? » Léo se retrouva à éclater de rire comme tous les autres. Krista avec écarquilla les yeux et s'était exclamé : « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse déjà dire ça… » Ce qui poussa Hannah à observer : « Quand est-ce qu'on a arrêté de jouer les adultes pour en devenir ? Rendez-moi mon enfance ! » Gunther ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer : « On ne devient jamais adulte, on apprend juste à jouer le rôle de façon un peu plus convaincante. Regardez Eld par exemple. Il ne sera _jamais_ un vrai adulte…

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire comme toi et le fait de ne jamais être un _vrai père_? » Ils se toisèrent jusqu'à que Petra mette un terme à leur duel de regard en se plaçant entre eux : « J'aime mon fils, vraiment, je vous assure…Mais si je ne prends pas une bonne grosse cuite d'ici la fin de cette semaine, je vais sérieusement penser à le faire adopter… » Eren s'apprêtait à feindre l'indignation lorsque Levi l'interpella.

Ils s'écartèrent pour discuter sans qu'on ne leur accorde plus d'un regard.

Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude d'assister à leur échange mentor/pupille/frères, un peu privilégié. De l'avis de tous, Eren était sans aucun doute, le 'chouchou' du Caporal, bien que cela ne lui apporte strictement aucun avantage particulier mise à part leur évidente familiarité. Personne n'aurait pu deviner le réel contenu de la plupart de leurs discussions privées. Comme celle-ci pouvait en faire l'exemple : « T'as pas intérêt à te bourrer la gueule et faire des trucs débiles, gamin…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on dirait que j'ai une plus haute tolérance à l'alcool qu'un humain lambda. » Le regard de Levi venait de s'arrêter sur les lèvres de son amant. Le sourire impertinent d'Eren vacilla sous le poids de ses orbes bleu-acier et une certaine tension se fit sentir entre eux. Plutôt que de sortir avec ses amis, Eren avait soudain une folle envie de rentrer à l'appartement au plus vite et de s'y enfermer avec son amant jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Conscient d'être probablement en train de se faire manipuler il gronda : « Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer à ça ! Ce n'est pas fair-play ! ... Je promets d'être sage ! Content ? » Levi se contenta de lui répondre d'un rictus avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et retourner à son bureau.

Le bar qu'Ymir choisit était celui d'un de ses amis, situé en plein Shinganshina Nord.

Léo était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son franc-parler, son intérêt ingénu pour autrui l'avaient aidé à se faire apprécier de tous. Sauf peut-être de Jean qui boudait dans son coin. Le blond réussit à faire rire Ymir, parla avec énergie de sport avec Reiner et Berthold, de politique carcéral avec Marco et Frantz, amusa les filles avec ses pitreries et parvint à se montrer à l'écoute de Thomas, Tom et Nacht…

Cette soirée qui se déroulait déjà pour le mieux, devint tout simple formidable lorsqu'à la surprise de tous (sauf d'Armin) Annie finit par les rejoindre.

La joie d'enfin la revoir fit basculer l'ambiance de joyeuse à exaltée. Plus excités et bruyants que jamais, les M.P lui firent un accueil digne de ce nom. Bien que sa tenue fut plus classe qu'avant, Annie avait conservé ce petit côté garçon manqué qui la caractérisait et quelques secondes de malaise et de remontrance plus tard, elle était à nouveau installée parmi eux comme si elle ne les avait jamais quitté. Moment duquel profita Léo pour l'approcher : « Alors comme ça, c'est toi la fameuse Annie ? » Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il papillonna et sourit comme un ahuri : « Ouah ! Vous êtes vraiment tous trop canons dans ce groupe ! » Prise au dépourvu, Annie rougit légèrement. Mina ricana avant de raisonner : « Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un beau parleur… » Mikasa serrait si fort son verre entre ses doigts qu'il se fissura. Eren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Levi. Sa cousine était-elle aussi jalouse que lui ? Si c'était le cas, Eren donnait peu cher de la peau de Léo…Armin se renfrogna : « Oh…Maintenant, c'est officiel, moi aussi je ne l'aime pas… » Jean, ravi de trouver un allié en Armin s'anima d'une flamme nouvelle et lui paya une autre chope de bière.

Pour Eren, la jalousie d'Armin, bien moins virulente que la sienne, avait un côté adorable. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il constata sur le coup que pour sa part, il était loin de détester Léo autant qu'il l'aurait cru de prime abord. Il pouvait même affirmer l'apprécier sans avoir le moindre soupçon de doute. Le brouhaha des discussions qui fusaient autour de lui le bercèrent dans un calme doux. Il se laissa enveloppé par le cocon de familiarité qui l'entourait de ses bras. L'odeur de bois et les parfums mélangés de ses amis formaient une épaisse couche de protection contre toute mauvaise pensée.

Il avait des tas de questions à poser à Annie et toujours une vague conscience de la menace Titans qui leur pesait au-dessus de la tête. Mais le plus surprenant ce soir-là, ce fut sa prise de conscience soudaine. Celle du fait qu'ils leur avaient toujours manqué un petit 'quelque chose' pour être vraiment complet. Longtemps, Eren s'était imaginé que leur trio, 'Armin, Mikasa et Eren' leur suffirait à affronter toutes les difficultés extérieures. Bien que cette vérité n'ait pas vraiment changé, elle avait été tronquée. Après tout, Eren avait Levi. Il fallait que Mikasa et Armin trouvent eux-aussi leur moitié…ou plutôt leur tiers (puisqu'Eren refusait de céder le moindre centimètre carré de place dans leur vie). Il leur fallait quelqu'un au côté de qui grandir et s'épanouir.

Il s'étonnait à penser que Léo Braveheart puisse être ce 'quelqu'un' pour Mikasa.

Le blond avait surgi de nulle part et s'était frayé une place parmi eux à la seule force de se bonne humeur. Sans peur, franc à l'excès, jovial, combatif et imprévisible, il était un électron libre. Il était déjà trop tard pour espérer simplement l'extraire de leur groupe. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et observer de quelle manière il allait l'affecter à l'avenir.

* * *

 _Mon profil est enfin à jour!_

 _Si vous vous demandez quelle sera la prochaine histoire à être mise à jour, jetez-y un oeil!_

 _Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je suis assez soulagé de l'avoir terminé! La prochaine fois que j'écrirais MBB ce sera pour une toute nouvelle mission et faire un bond dans l'histoire! (excitée)_

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du combat Léo/Eren?_

 _De la relation Léo/Mikasa? De la réapparition d'Annie (un peu surprise!)?_

 _Bref!_

 _Hâte de lire de vos nouvelles!_

 _Plein de Love, Easyan_


	23. Chapitre 21

**[Insérer plates excuses et apitoiement ici]**

 **Eh oui, mes chatons, mes plus fidèles croyants, vous ne rêvez pas! Ici apparaît le mythique chapitre 21 de My Beautiful Beast! Il s'est imposé à moi comme l'ont fait avant lui les légendaires chapitres de la saison1 ! Ca s'annonce bien pour la suite mes cocos! J'ai repris du poil de la bête! (cri sauvage)**

 **Il n'était pas au programme donc il est très particulier à mon coeur. Ce sont des scènes que je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir concrétiser un jour. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire!**

 **Sans plus de blabla,**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Le blog qui était inaccessible auparavant à changer d'adresse pour notre plus grand plaisir! Vous pouvez y discuter en direct avec Kizzbloo et moi dans les commentaires, en apprendre plus sur nos univers et vos lectures favorites, profiter des SPLENDIDES dessins de Kizzbloo et pourquoi pas? Y partager vos propres dessins! (Yeaaaah \o/) Voici l'adresse à laquelle vous n'aurez qu'à retirer les espaces, je comptes sur vous pour peuple de vie ce petit bébé!**

 **shadow of the beast . wordpress category / actualites / (enlevez les espaces!)**

 **Ps 2: N'oubliez pas de checker mon profil pour avoir des nouvelles !**

* * *

 **My Beautiful Beast**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapitre 21** : **Open-Heart**

L'Escadron avait enfin réussi à installer une sorte de routine avant qu'une autre 'grosse mission' ne leur tombe dessus sans crier gare.

Près de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'intervention au Night's.

Eren, Jean et Mikasa s'étaient parfaitement adaptés à leur rôle de Leader et le reste de l'équipe se débrouillait si bien que leur validation d'Apprentissage n'était déjà plus qu'une simple formalité à laquelle plus personne ne pensait vraiment. Même si Jean avait encore beaucoup de mal à aborder Levi seul, il progressait jour après jour et Eren espérait que le moment où Face de cheval deviendrait un véritable petit garçon n'était plus très loin… « Va te faire foutre Eren ! Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si ton _frère_ ne peut pas m'encadrer ?! » Eren roula des yeux : « T'en es encore à rabâcher cette vieille histoire ?! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ? Il ne t'aime pas, parce que t'es un connard ! Pas parce qu'il nous a surpris à poil dans mon salon il y a je-ne-sais-plus combien d'années…

\- Ça fait très exactement, deux ans, neuf mois et quinze jours. Je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit, j'ai vraiment cru que ma courte vie allait prendre fin, là, dans ton salon, en caleçon…Assassiné de sang-froid par le soldat le plus puissant de l'Histoire. Comment oublier l'intensité de ce regard meurtrier ? Ou les milliers de tentatives ratées qui ont suivi cet évènement tragique… » Eren soudain dénué de toute expression répliqua, blasé au possible : « Ouah, Jean. Tu sais que tu as raté ta carrière dans le spectacle ? Je crois que tu as un sens inné pour le drama…tu devrais penser à te reconvertir. Si Levi voulait vraiment te buter, il n'y aurait eu aucune _tentative_ ! Ta carcasse chevaline serait actuellement en train de décrépir dans une fosse commune sans que personne n'en sache rien.

\- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il m'imagine avec un poignard planté dans l'œil à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent… » Il avait même frissonné pour appuyer sa réplique. Eren pouffa de rire : « Vraiment ? Et où est le problème ? Je veux dire, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger quand moi je t'imagine carrément décapité ou les boyaux à l'air…

\- Ecoute, tu me dois bien ça ! Mes relations avec mon chef hiérarchique direct sont complètement à chier, par ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui passer mes dossiers ?! Ça ne te prend que quelques minutes et…

\- Jean. » Eren s'était stoppé dans le couloir qu'ils traversaient et lui avait fait face avec gravité. Il plaça les mains sur les épaules de Jean avant d'adopter un ton faussement compatissant : « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'accomplir tes basses besognes à ta place comme un bon pigeon : tu sais à quel point j'adore rendre service, n'est-ce pas ? Mais voilà, je pense qu'il est grand temps, maintenant que tu as déjà dix-neuf ans (que le temps passe vite ! J'en pleurerais presque !) qu'il te pousse enfin une vraie paire de couilles !

\- T'es vraiment un connard !

\- Il en faut bien un pour en reconnaitre un autre…

\- Tu… » Il eut à peine le temps de répliquer qu'une voix sèche interrompait leur discussion : « Eren, Jean, arrêtez de flirter dans les couloirs et dépêchez-vous de rappliquer dans la salle 743. » Dès qu'il avait reconnu l'intonation de Levi, Jean s'était figé et avait blêmi. Eren, plus amusé qu'autre chose, n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que leur Caporal avait bien pu lui faire subir pour qu'il se retrouve aussi traumatisé. Force était de reconnaître qu'Eren ignorait absolument tout de cette facette de son compagnon. Bien que grâce aux récits d'Eld, Petra ou Hanji, il avait déjà entendu une multitude d'histoires, plus ou moins hilarantes, des types de vengeances et de blagues tordues dont était capable Levi quand on lui tapait sur les nerfs : il pouvait se montrer rancunier et certains de ses actes de vendetta flirtaient entre le mortel et le puéril…Eren ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'être victime de cette facette de la personnalité de Levi lui manquait. Mais il pouvait avouer sans aucune honte avoir une terrible envie d'en être témoin.

Il était presque jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle Levi se laissait aller face à Eld, Petra, Hanji, ou même Jean dans une certaine mesure.

Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas, d'un autre côté, plutôt gratifiant que Levi prenne autant soin de garder une certaine image face à lui ? A paraître mature et sûr de lui, calme et réfléchi ; lorsqu'Eren était concerné ? Quand bien même une majorité de ses actions, sur le terrain ou face à certains de leurs clients, dénotaient clairement d'une sacrée dose d'impulsivité. Eren fixa curieusement Levi. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de déclarer : « Et la prochaine fois que vous avez décidé d'aller battre la campagne, prenez vos foutus portables avec vous. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre que de vous chercher dans tout ce fichu bâtiment à chaque fois que j'ai un truc à vous dire. » Jean, tendu, se tenait droit comme un i lorsqu'il répondit, contrit : « On allait juste récupérer quelques documents aux Archives, on pensait être revenu avant que…

\- Garde tes excuses pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse Kirstein. Magnez-vous d'aller déposer ce que vous trimballez et de rappliquer en salle 743. » Puis sans rien ajouter, Levi tourna les talons.

Jean jeta un regard noir en direction d'Eren et siffla : « Tu vois ce que je dois subir à cause de tes conneries ?! » Eren soupira et reprit sa route vers l'Open Space : « Oh pitié Jean, il faut vraiment que t'arrête de mettre tous tes problèmes sur le dos des autres. Prends un peu tes responsabilités : personne ne t'a forcé à me suivre aux Archives et si, comme je n'arrête pas de te le dire, des couilles te poussaient enfin, tu ne serais pas en train de me supplier de faire valider tes fichus dossiers à ta place. » Ils se vrillaient encore du regard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur bureau. Armin releva la tête de son écran et papillonna.

Après les avoir bien observés, il poussa un vague grognement et s'écria : « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de vous prendre la tête ? » Marco, tout aussi las, sans même cesser de taper son rapport, répondit : « J'ai fini par me dire que c'était la seule et unique manière qu'ils avaient de communiquer, Armin. Il ne faut pas faire attention. » Le blondinet roula des yeux : « Levi vous cherchait ! Vous avez intérêt à… » Jean lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main : « Pas la peine, le Tyran nous a déjà chopés dans un couloir… » Le regard azuré d'Armin pétilla soudain. Un sourire retors lui fleurit sur les lèvres alors qu'il répliquait : « Oh ! Tant que vos pantalons n'étaient pas sur vos chevilles cette fois-ci, tout devrait bien se passer ! » Eren s'indigna : « Traître ! » Armin ricana. Jean bougonna : « Cette histoire va me poursuivre toute ma vie. Toute. Ma. Vie. Déjà sur le coup, je savais que c'était la pire idée du siècle. Comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans un deal aussi pourri ?!

\- Hey, Drama Queen ! Arrête un peu de la ramener avec ça ! T'étais loin d'être une victime je te signale ! Personne ne t'a mis une arme sur la tempe pour te forcer à me plonger la langue dans le gosier ou même à m'enfoncer tes doigts dans le…

\- Eren ! » Thomas, qui jusque-là, s'était fait plutôt discret, avait-il hurlé de désespoir.

Jean, rouge de honte, pointa Eren d'un doigt accusateur : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu leur fournisses des détails ?! Tu cherches vraiment à ce que… » Eren lui agrippa le doigt et le tordit légèrement d'un mouvement du poignet. Jean grogna de douleur. Une fois satisfait, Eren le libéra et répliqua : « Lâche l'affaire Face de cheval, je ne serais pas ton punching ball : si t'es frustré je suis sûr que maintenant tu sais où aller chercher de la compagnie… » Armin se frappa le front de la paume : « Ce n'est pas vrai…et si vous vous dépêchiez plutôt de rejoindre Levi et Mikasa ?! » Eren haussa un sourcil, se soustrayant au regard noir que Jean lui lançait tout en se frottant l'index. Il se concentra sur son meilleur ami et demanda : « Mikasa aussi ? » Ce fut Marco qui acquiesça lentement et lui répondit : « Oui. Mikasa et tous les mentors sont partis en salle de réunion… » Eren prit un air songeur et sans plus prêter attention à Jean, attrapa un calepin de notes au vol, un stylo et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ce genre de rassemblement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Une nouvelle piste sur les Titans venait d'être découverte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première chose qu'Eren remarqua en mettant les pieds dans la salle, ce fut l'absence d'Erwin.

Seuls les membres de la bande originelles des Ailes de la Liberté, Mikasa, Eren et Jean étaient présents. Eren fronça les sourcils. Erwin aimait être tenu au courant de la plus petite avancée de l'enquête lorsque les Titans étaient concernés. Son absence ne présageait rien de bon quant au sujet de cette réunion…Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'on aurait pu réunir tous les Leaders de l'Escadron ?

La seconde surprise, c'était l'identité de celui qui semblait présider ce rassemblement.

D'ordinaire, c'était Levi ou Eld qui leur expliquaient en quoi consisterait leur mission. Cette fois-ci, c'était Oluo qui se chargerait visiblement de leur détailler le contenu des dossiers qui étaient soigneusement posés devant leur siège. Eren et Jean prirent place en silence. Mikasa leur jeta un regard interloqué et Eren s'étonna encore une fois du niveau d'empathie dont elle pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il était concerné. La tension entre Jean et lui était palpable mais sûrement pas remarquable pour les autres Brigadiers présents.

On aurait pu croire que depuis la réussite de leur dernière mission, depuis leur cohabitation forcée, les choses ne pourraient aller que mieux entre les deux apprentis Leaders. Mais au contraire, il semblait que leur séparation ait fini par briser une fissure dont aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment prêts à admettre l'existence. La récente amitié naissante entre Eren et Léo n'avait certainement pas aidé. Jean se montrait plus irritable que d'ordinaire. Mais aussi paradoxalement, beaucoup plus collant. Et bien que son attitude trouble Eren, celui-ci n'était absolument pas disposé à prendre le temps nécessaire à une discussion à cœur ouvert.

Surtout pas avec Jean.

A chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre sur un sujet important, ça s'était fini en embarras ultime. Jean avait le don de taper là où ça faisait mal, dans les insécurités et les faiblesses d'Eren. De son côté, Eren n'avait aucun scrupule à rendre les coups aussi bien qu'il les recevait. Depuis leur dernière conversation, Jean avait été obligé d'admettre qu'il était très certainement bisexuel. Un coming-out duquel il n'avait personne avec qui discuter, surtout pas alors qu'un baiser (ou plus, pour ce qu'en savait Eren) avait rendu tendue sa relation avec Marco, son meilleur ami et confident. Alors oui, Eren, comme à son habitude, quoique ça le rende absolument dingue de l'admettre, comprenait parfaitement ce qui pouvait rendre Jean aussi insupportable ces jours-ci. Mais leur relation était si…compliquée ! C'était le genre de relation à laquelle Eren s'était toujours refusé de réfléchir plus d'une demi-seconde. Et il était indéniable que s'ils avaient la conversation qui leur pendait au nez depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, il serait forcé d'y porter un attention toute particulière…qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à accorder.

Oluo se râcla théâtralement la gorge.

Eren ignora royalement le trou que tentait de lui percer dans le crâne le regard insistant de Mikasa. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à 200% à l'introduction pompeuse d'Oluo : « …et pour une fois, je ne suis pas peu fier d'annoncer que c'est le secteur informatique qui va nous permettre de porter un coup fatal à… » Il en était là de son discours lorsque Petra l'interrompit d'un grognement menaçant : « Abrège ! » Etonnant que ce ne soit pas Levi qui eut mis un terme abrupt à son charabia. Eren lui lança un rapide coup d'œil.

Sourcils froncés, Levi feuilletait le dossier qui lui faisait face avec une attention inhabituelle. Eren poussa un grand soupir. Est-ce que Levi était fâché ? Est-ce qu'il continuait encore aujourd'hui de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jean et Eren ? L'adolescent essaya de se mettre à sa place, d'imaginer si Levi continuait encore aujourd'hui, non seulement de travailler aux côtés de Florine mais qu'en plus, ils semblaient partager un certain type de relation. Le genre de relation à laquelle personne ne semblait rien comprendre, pas même les concernés. L'adolescent grimaça. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour admettre que cette situation l'aurait frustré comme pas possible…

Oluo interrompit son fil de pensée, visiblement remis sur la bonne voie par l'intervention agacée de sa compagne : « Hum, hum, je vous présente Génov'Pharma. » D'un clic sur son clavier il avait lancé une présentation vidéo impeccable de son sujet : « …Après avoir réussi à décrypter les informations récoltées par l'intervention, explosive, menée par Kirstein et Eren, nous avons découvert un nouvel acteur important de la machination titanesque. Génov'Pharma agirait comme une sorte de centrale légale pour appuyer toutes activités liées à l'achat et la revente de drogues de Paradiz. Mais surtout d'Heaven. Non seulement la base de données qu'elle est susceptible d'abriter en son sein pourrait nous offrir l'occasion de percer l'un des objectifs de l'ennemi à jour mais aussi… » Le grand écran afficha des schémas et des graphiques tandis qu'Oluo écartait dramatiquement les bras : « …le démantèlement complet du réseau de trafic de stupéfiants de notre capitale ! Selon nos observations, il existe potentiellement plusieurs étages dissimulés dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise ! Des étages qui n'apparaissent sur aucun plan de l'établissement mais dont la consommation d'énergie ne passe pas aussi inaperçue que le voudrait leur service informatique ! Sans parler des allées et venues nocturnes suspectes, repérées par les caméras de circulation qui entourent les locaux… » Eren avait les yeux écarquillés et il n'était pas le seul à être surpris.

Peut-être que l'attention que Levi avait daigné porter aux documents qui lui faisaient face n'avait rien d'étrange.

Eren se mit à feuilleter le dossier avec entrain.

Satisfait, Oluo poursuivit sa présentation, le torse bombé de fierté : « Armin a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour recouper d'autres données et tirer le maximum de notre décryptage. Il a réussi à prouver qu'il existait un lien indéniable entre les marchandises des Marchands de Sable de la maison de retraite, le trafic humain du groupe de Gioni le Boucher et Génov'Pharma… » Eren se retint à grande peine de prononcer les mots qui menaçaient de lui jaillir de la bouche. D'après tout ce qu'il leur avait appris sur les motivations des Titans, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi l'ennemi avait intérêt à tremper dans les trafics de drogue, d'humains et l'industrie pharmaceutique. Le Sérum. Tout tournait autour du fameux sérum. Celui qui avait permis à la seconde génération de voir le jour. Celui qu'ils avaient échoué à reproduire avec la troisième génération de Shifters, donnant naissance aux abominations qu'Eren avait vu sur le périphérique…

La bouche pâteuse, il demanda : « Est-ce que Génov'Pharma fait partie des entreprises pharmaceutiques ayant remplies les conditions nationales d'obtention du droit d'effectuer des expérimentations humaines ? » Jean lui jeta un regard incrédule. Oluo, pris de cours bafouilla : « Euh…peut-être ? Je…je vais vérifier ça tout de suite. » Il se mit à pianoter fébrilement sur son clavier. Hanji plissa le nez, visiblement interloquée : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça Eren ? » Il déglutit : « Je…j'ai peur d'avoir une idée assez claire des raisons pour lesquelles il existe un 'lien' entre ces différents gangs. » Eren essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas gigoter sur sa chaise. Ce n'était jamais évident d'être tout à coup le centre d'attention de ce groupe. Le poids de leur attention avait une intensité rare.

Oluo le sauva bientôt de son embarras alors qu'il trouvait les premiers résultats de sa recherche. A l'écran, une liste des entreprises autorisées à effectuer 'des essais cliniques' s'afficha. Zoé industries était en tête de peloton. Vu qu'Eren avait réussi à passer hors radar des inspecteurs nationaux du ministère de la santé, il était bien placé pour se dire qu'Hanji étant capable de faire un peu tout ce qu'elle voulait dans ses locaux, Génov'Pharma avait tout le loisir de s'adonner à diverses expériences sans se préoccuper de l'éthique. A peine deux noms plus tard, l'entreprise était nommée. Eren se pinça nerveusement l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas Erwin. Il n'était pas un stratège. Et la plupart du temps, il luttait pour réussir à se mettre à la place de ses adversaires pour anticiper leurs actes. Donc il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle, au final, les Titans cherchaient à reproduire le Sérum. Augmenter leur nombre ? Est-ce que la création d'abominations faciles à manipuler ne leur suffisait plus ? Voulaient-ils améliorer leurs troupes ou créer tout autre chose ?

Petra, mal à l'aise, tapota le rebord de la table et demanda : « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas prévenir Erwin ? » Levi agita la tête : « Non, Monosourcil est occupé avec le Conseil d'Etat…il ne sera pas disponible avant un bon moment. Je dirais un ou deux mois… » Eld croisa les mains derrière sa tête et leva les yeux au plafond : « Okay…on est donc livré à nous-même…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on attend ? » Oluo agita rapidement la tête et répliqua : « Surtout pas ! Nous avons commencé à surveiller de près l'entreprise et si j'ai demandé au Caporal de tous vous réunir c'est parce que nous avons des raisons de penser que les Titans ont débuté l'évacuation de Génov'Pharma. » Gunther jura entre ses dents.

Oluo expliqua, frustré : « L'explosion du Night's, ainsi que les problèmes qu'ils avaient avec le gérant avant l'incident, les a laissés en état d'alerte. Vu à quel point on a été proche de mettre la main sur Zeke, ils ont décidé de devenir encore plus prudents. Ils sous-traitent et ils se désolidarisent. Ils traitent les autres gangs comme s'ils s'agissaient de vulgaires mercenaires…maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils se servaient du commerce de stupéfiants et d'armes pour financer leurs véritables desseins, on essaie d'évaluer à combien peut être estimé leur capital mais c'est extrêmement compliqué de retracer toutes leurs transactions financières quand on ne sait pas vraiment quelles entreprises écrans ont pu être utilisées… » Jean, son dossier éparpillé sous les yeux, demanda : « Vous vouliez qu'on infiltre la boîte, vous donne accès au serveur interne et réussir à prouver que Génov'Pharma était l'une de ces sociétés écran. Vous voulez éplucher leurs finances et réussir, peut-être, à trouver d'autres de leurs business légaux ? » Oluo acquiesça frénétiquement : « Exactement ! La plus grosse difficulté avec le gang des Titans, ça a toujours été leur capacité à passer dans le décor. Ils nous ont fait croire que Gioni, le Renard, les Marchands de Sable avaient des organisations si influentes qu'il était impossible de les contrôler. Ils nous ont endormi en nous laissant croire qu'il n'y avait aucune logique, ni aucun lien entre leurs différents pôles. » Petra renchérit : « Sans Zeke, on n'aurait jamais compris qu'ils étaient étroitement liés à la secte d'Atlas… » Ce fut au tour de Jean de jurer : « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ont un rapport avec ces illuminés ?! Je pensais que la majorité de leurs croyants s'étaient suicidés pendant l'intervention dans ce village paumé, il y a des années… » Hanji agita la tête pour nier : « Apparemment, pas du tout. Ils ont fait comme tout culte persécuté, ils ont transformé leur foi en secret. Ils se sont adaptés aux normes de notre société. Qui sait quel poste ils occupent aujourd'hui ? Combien ils sont ? » Un lourd silence s'abattit.

Mikasa intervint : « Donc on va infiltrer Génov'Pharma, récolter autant d'infos qu'on peut avant qu'ils ne vident les lieux et…qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les étages secrets ? » Oluo se gratta rapidement le menton puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'annoncer : « Si j'ai demandé à ce que nos Apprentis participent à cette réunion c'est parce qu'avant que je ne vienne vous faire part de nos résultats, j'ai, bien entendu, envoyé un topo à Erwin. Il a préconisé qu'on utilise les nouvelles recrues plutôt que notre équipe habituelle. Il estime qu'on est déjà beaucoup trop investis et perclus d'habitudes en ce qui concerne les Titans. On les a traqués pendant presque toute notre carrière, sans relâche. Et récemment, c'est carrément devenu personnel. » Aux yeux d'Eren, 'personnel' était un euphémisme. Un très gros euphémisme.

L'œil de Levi avait tressauté. Les nerfs sûrement. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Sa voix avait baissé de deux octaves lorsqu'il demanda : « On se prépare à faire une brèche significative dans le mur qu'on se bouffe depuis années et le seul conseil que nous donne Monosourcil c'est de confier l'affaire aux gamins ?! » Eld leur offrit sa propre expertise : « Je pense qu'il tient le bon bout avec ce conseil. Les nouveaux ont une autre façon d'appréhender les choses. Ils n'ont pas d'habitudes ou de manies qui risqueraient d'avoir déjà été analysées par les Titans…si aujourd'hui, je m'infiltrais à Génov'Pharma j'ai 45% de chance supplémentaire d'être remarqué. Alors que si les recrues s'en chargent, on pourrait infiltrer plus de main d'œuvre, brouiller les pistes…Le genre de déménagement que prévoient les Titans se veut aussi discret que rapide mais demande paradoxalement de nouveaux moyens. Génov'Pharma va devoir engager à tour de bras… » Oluo acquiesça et renchérit : « A leur place, je profiterais du fait que leurs nouveaux employés ne sachent absolument rien de la boîte pour les faire bosser sur le transfert de leurs actifs illégaux l'air de rien… » Levi rongeait visiblement son frein.

Eren était admiratif.

A sa place, il n'était pas sûr d'encaisser la nouvelle avec autant de retenue.

Après ce qui était arrivé avec Zeke, Levi avait gagné en sérénité. Florine était en sécurité, leur ennemi en fuite. On avait obtenu un portrait fiable de l'homme et prouvé le lien Titans, Atlas. Alors, bien que la conclusion de cette affaire ait été en demi-teinte, ils avaient tous espéré que les séquelles de leurs affrontements en seraient allégées. Eren était moins dupe. Les Titans hantaient la vie de Levi depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils n'étaient tous prêts à l'admettre. Le Caporal ferma un instant les yeux, parut se recentrer puis déclara : « Eren dirigera l'opération. » Un nouveau silence. Sur le coup, même Eren eut du mal à cacher sa surprise : « Moi ?! » Eld renchérit : « C'est vrai Levi, est-ce que t'es bien sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est grâce aux résultats de Jean et Eren qu'on en est là mais…même s'il ne leur manque plus que quelques jours avant l'officialisation de leur affection on devrait peut-être…

\- Arrête de chercher des excuses. Si je ne peux pas diriger cette mission alors je veux que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe. Bien entendu, on le conseillera. Monosourcil a peut-être raison, il nous faut du sang neuf mais on ne peut pas juste cracher sur l'expérience qu'on a acquise en pourchassant ces fumiers pendant plus de dix ans. Alors, les bleus tiendront l'arme, on s'occupera d'ajuster le viseur. » Il soutint les regards appuyés de son équipe. Finalement, Hanji poussa un grand soupir résigné : « Okay, Eren est aux commandes. » Jean haussa les deux sourcils : « Pardon ? Vous allez accepter ça aussi facilement ?! » Eren lui servit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire retors : « Quoi, Face de Cheval c'est le côté despotique de la situation qui t'étouffe ou le piston ? Pourtant je croyais que tu avais ce qu'il fallait pour t'engager dans la Brigade Spéciale ! Quelle déception… » Jean crispa la mâchoire : « T'es sérieux là ? Ce n'est pas une mission lambda ! Ce n'est pas comme pour le Night's où ça nous est tombé dessus dans un coup de chance ! Tu devras…

\- Je vais m'entourer des meilleurs Jean. Je ne suis pas aussi arrogant et irréfléchi que tu veux bien le croire. Je sais quand une mission a assez d'importance pour mettre mon ego de côté. Et là ? C'est le cas. J'aurais Levi et toute son équipe pour me superviser, et les meilleurs pour me soutenir. Armin en informatique, Mikasa pour les muscles, Ymir pour le travail de fond puisque Marco est encore en pleine mission et Krista pour nous guider dans tout ce jargon médical. Sans parler du fait qu'il nous faut quelqu'un pour détecter les anomalies dans leurs labos… » Il arrêta net de débiner son discours quand il se rendit compte du silence qui l'entourait. Levi avait un petit sourire en coin, Eld l'air rassuré, Hanji tout à fait extatique : « Je suis si fan de toi mon petit chaton ! » Eren se couvrit le visage des mains et grogna : « Je crois que je préférais l'ancien surnom… » Ce à quoi Gunther répliqua : « Je préfèrerais personnellement qu'elle s'abstienne d'en donner, complètement. » Jean, résigné, leva les bras au ciel : « Je ne comprendrais jamais votre fichue logique. » Eren lui asséna un léger coup de coude et lui sourit bien malgré lui : « Il serait grand temps que tu arrêtes de te mentir, Face de cheval. » A sa plus grande surprise, Jean ne trouva rien à redire. Et le regard indéchiffrable qu'il lui lança poussa Eren à détourner les yeux.

Et merde, il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils parlent tous les deux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils avaient déjà bien trop longtemps repoussé ce moment.

En toute sincérité, voilà des années qu'ils auraient dû prendre le temps de mettre les choses à plat et discuter de…tout. Eren n'avait absolument aucune envie de vivre ce pénible moment mais la situation était devenue si tendue qu'il était maintenant difficile de faire autrement. A la fin de leur longue et épuisante journée de travail, alors qu'Eren luttait encore pour mettre au point les grandes lignes de leur angle d'approche, peaufiner son équipe et définir leurs objectifs avant d'avoir à tout faire réviser par Levi, il prit son courage à deux mains. Jean s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, sa veste d'uniforme à la main, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à l'arrêter : « Hey, une minute. » Jean lui jeta un regard suspicieux et surpris. Eren prit une grande inspiration, jeta quelques coups d'œil à leur entourage et s'activa. Il sauvegarda ses progrès, éteignit son poste de travail, rangea rapidement ses documents puis se redressa. Pendant tout ce temps, le degré de curiosité brûlant dans le regard appuyé de Jean n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Sans préambule, Eren saisit sa veste et déclara : « On va chez toi. » Un silence assourdissant accueillit sa réplique.

Eren avait pris la peine d'annoncer à Levi qu'il risquait de rentrer très tard, voire pas du tout. Le fait qu'il soit actuellement absent de leur espace de travail aidait beaucoup. Eren n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui cacher quoique ce soit, mais il était bien plus simple, il fallait l'avouer, d'esquiver cette confrontation-ci pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps.

Armin semblait sur le point d'avoir une rupture d'anévrisme. Il paraissait tenter de lui communiquer toute une conversation par le biais d'un simple regard. Marco s'était figé dans son siège et évitait résolument de lever les yeux vers eux. Mikasa avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les quelques M.P encore présents semblaient juste intrigués. On voyait vraiment bien qui était conscient ou non des éventuels enjeux de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Jean s'était raidi, toujours aussi incrédule : « Pardon ?! » Eren roula des yeux, se craqua la nuque d'un geste de la tête et expliqua : « Je sais que tu n'habites plus au manoir, donc ça ne devrait pas déranger ta mère.

\- Non, le problème là, c'est 'pourquoi est-ce que je t'emmènerais chez moi' ?! Et puis attends une minute, qui t'as dit que j'avais déménagé ? Tu sais que c'est super flippant comme…

\- Jean, ne joue pas à celui qui est plus con qu'il ne l'est en réalité, mon niveau de considération pour ton intelligence est déjà si bas que tu risquerais de le faire sombrer dans le Tartare… » Jean resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'agiter la tête : « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour sortir des répliques pareilles sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir ? T'as un calepin où tu les écris ? Tu les apprends par cœur et tu te les répètes tous les matins devant le miroir ?! » Eren roula à nouveau des yeux : « La ferme, Jean. Et allons-y. » Ils sortirent de la salle sous les regards inquisiteurs de leurs amis.

Eren trouvait cette journée tout simplement interminable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren était déterminé à tout régler d'un coup et à le faire avec autant de maturité que possible.

Dès que ça concernait Jean, la question de son niveau de maturité était plus qu'hasardeuse. Néanmoins en signe de bonne foi, Eren avait même proposé de payer leur plat à emporter et d'acheter un pack de six bières. Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement de Jean, il prit quelques minutes pour détailler les lieux. Un mobilier simple et fonctionnel, quelques tableaux de paysages le long du couloir et dans le salon, de grands cadres photos remplis de divers clichés pris par les M.P au fil du temps. Son canapé semblait confortable et rien qu'à voir le fouillis qui jonchait sa table basse, la couverture et le coussin qui se trouvaient jetés hasardeusement sur le côté, Jean passait plus de nuits que sainement recommandé à dormir dessus plutôt que dans son lit. C'était ce genre d'observations, la place qu'il avait fini par accorder à leur petit groupe de marginaux, l'absence de luxe et de superficialité de son véritable habitat, qui en disait long sur celui qu'il était derrière ses multiples couches de bâtardise et de fausse indifférence.

Jean aimait leur groupe, le choix qu'il avait fait de participer à la lutte active contre le crime, il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause.

Son obsession concernant le gain rapide d'un capital financier conséquent, le calme relatif de la Brigade Spéciale…tout ça, c'était les produits de son enfance difficile. Une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Tout comme lorsqu'Eren se sentait triste, abattu ou perdu et qu'il se permettait de se passer les nerfs sur…la vie en générale. Voilà ce qu'il y avait de plus troublant avec Jean et cette… 'relation' qu'ils partageaient. C'était cet étrange niveau de compréhension, presque subconscient. Cet anormal taux de confiance lorsque la situation l'exigeait…C'était à la fois si simple et si compliqué.

Eren posa la nourriture sur la table basse tandis que Jean, très visiblement nerveux, allait mettre les bières au frais.

Eren ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu.

Et pourtant, il l'avait vu dans toutes sortes de situations stressantes avant ça.

Jean revint quelques minutes plus tard se planter face à lui, manifestement perdu. Eren poussa un grand soupir : « Installons-nous et mangeons. » Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Ce fut sans doute le repas le plus gênant de toute leur vie. Une fois leur pitance ingurgitée, ce fut à nouveau Eren qui prit les devants : « Okay. » Il posa sa boîte vide et ses couverts sur le tout avant de légèrement se tourner pour se retrouver face à son interlocuteur. Leurs genoux se touchaient. Jean déglutit bruyamment. Eren s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux et s'écria : « Allons-y. Balance tout. » Jean ouvrit la bouche puis la referma au moins deux fois, avant de s'exclamer, confus : « Mais de quoi tu parles ?! » Eren lança les yeux vers le plafond : « J'ai laissé couler pendant des jours, mais ton comportement est totalement bizarre. T'es sur les nerfs mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me coller aux basques. J'ai bien compris que t'avais un truc à dire alors…allons-y. Balance. » Jean baissa les yeux puis les releva, déglutit, prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un seul souffle : « Je t'aime. » Le silence qui s'abattit dans la pièce était assourdissant.

Eren s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Jean grogna puis s'agrippa les cheveux des deux mains et hurla. Quand sa crise passa, il déclara, dépité : « J'ai envie de me tirer une balle. Là, de suite. Aies pitié de moi, achèves-moi. J'ai un glock planqué dans le tiroir du… » Eren l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il lui fallait une minute, ou cent ans, pour traiter cette information. Il y avait une multitude de petites choses qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais avouées ou qu'ils avaient tout bonnement refusées de voir en face depuis leur première rencontre. Des choses qui sans doute les avaient conduits à batifoler à poil dans la chambre d'Eren plus fréquemment qu'ils n'étaient prêts à l'admettre. Mais de là à…Jean semblait totalement mortifié. Il était au comble de l'agitation lorsqu'il implora : « Dis un truc… » Eren s'adossa au canapé et fixa le vide un long moment. Un silence pesant suivi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses moyens : « Alors ça… » Jean plissa les yeux, soudainement plus irrité que stressé : « Tu vas me dire que t'avais rien vu venir ? Avec toutes les fois où tu m'ordonnais limite de ne pas avoir de sentiments ou encore tous les…

\- Attends ! Une minute ! Juste une minute ! » D'accord, si Eren devait être honnête, il avait plus ou moins…pressenti quelque chose. D'où ces remarques…mais… « Je ne t'ordonnais pas de ne pas avoir de sentiments c'est juste que…

\- T'es accro à ce type. Et tu n'as aucune envie de donner un nom ou une forme quelconque à ce qu'on a vécu. C'est okay, je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire jusqu'à y a quelques mois, je n'arrivais même pas à admettre que…enfin que je n'étais pas aussi hétéro que je voulais bien le croire… » Eren avait depuis longtemps passé le stade de l'incrédulité : « Jean, on est incapable d'avoir la moindre discussion sérieuse sans se taper sur la gueule à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je sais ! Et tu sais le plus dingue ? C'est que malgré tout, on n'a _même pas besoin_ d'avoir de longues conversations à la con pour se comprendre ! T'es arrogant, dangereux et impulsif, je devrais juste tout faire pour t'esquiver mais on finit toujours par graviter l'un autour de l'autre. On bosse mieux en équipe que…qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ! On s'en met plein la gueule parce qu'on ne sait pas comment gérer autrement mais…admets-le ! Y a plus là-dessous qu'une étrange rivalité bizarre ! » Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'y avait pas autant de parts de vérité dans ce discours enflammé.

Eren ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre.

Il n'avait jamais voulu accorder la moindre importance au choix qu'il avait fait, plusieurs années plus tôt, afin d'expérimenter ses désirs et ses pulsions sexuelles. Jean était 'le choix par défaut'. Une connaissance avec laquelle l'attirance était possible mais une relation impossible, le choix 'rassurant' et 'sans conséquences' à long terme. Quand par la suite, avoir sauté le pas avait donné à leurs rapports ce, il-ne-savait quoi, d'électrique et d'étrangement fusionnel ? Eren avait préféré l'ignorer. Quand il était triste ou frustré que rien de ce qu'il souhaitait n'arrive avec Levi, Jean était capable de tout lui faire oublier, de lui changer les idées. Que ce soit en échangeant des coups de poings, des insultes, de la salive ou des branlettes. Au final, Eren n'avait partagé ce genre d'intimité avec personne d'autre…à l'exception de Levi bien sûr.

Il sentit l'irritation lui empourprer les joues : « A quoi tu joues, Jean ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Que je vais larguer le mec que j'ai toujours aimé et désiré, pour qu'on vive une relation bancale ? » Jean serra les poings, déterminé : « Quand j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Mikasa, j'étais encore trop jeune et franchement, trop lâche pour passer à l'acte. Au final, ça s'est avéré être surtout de l'admiration et…et je me suis rendu compte qu'entre-nous ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner. On est trop différent, je suis incapable de la comprendre. Quand je t'ai rencontré, il y a eu, ce truc…

\- Tu veux parler de quand je t'ai surpris à l'urinoir avant de finir par t'assommer ?! Y a mieux quand même comme manière de…

\- Eren ! J'essaie d'être sérieux là ! » Eren referma la bouche dans un claquement. Jean poursuivit sur sa lancée : « Je l'ai réfuté complètement. Refoulé même. Et je t'ai détesté sur le coup. Mais…j'étais incapable pour autant de détourner les yeux. Au final, il est arrivé ce qui arriva et…

\- Et maintenant tu penses que t'es éperdument amoureux de moi ? 90% du temps tu penses que je suis un suicidaire, irresponsable et arrogant !

\- Ce qui n'empêche que…

\- Okay, admettons. On se permet de s'insulter à tout bout de champ parce qu'on _sait_ dans le fond de quoi l'autre est fait. Je veux bien l'avouer, j'ai souvent l'impression de pouvoir naviguer dans ta sale caboche de poulain effrayé comme si c'était ma chambre à coucher. Mais j'aime mon mec ! Ce n'est même pas négociable ! » Jean fronça les sourcils : « Et pourtant ? Vous êtes obligés de vivre dans le placard. C'est quoi le souci ? Monsieur est marié ? Monsieur a un poste à haute responsabilité et préfère éviter le scandale ? Il est plus âgé que toi, Eren. Et pas d'un peu ! Au moins dix ans ! Être dans une relation homosexuelle c'est déjà dur mais alors je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être avec ce gap dans vos âges ! Quand est-ce que…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » Eren s'était levé d'un bond, bien plus énervé : « On a décidé qu'on surmontera ça à deux ! Quand on sera prêt ! Il est tout à fait d'accord pour qu'on s'expose : je ne suis pas son sale petit secret, Jean ! Et je trouve dégueulasse que t'essaies de passer par une méthode aussi…basse pour obtenir de moi ce que tu veux ! » Jean le gratifia d'un sourire retors hésitant : « Vraiment ? Ça te choque tellement que ça de ma part ? » Eren avait une soudaine envie de lui refaire le portrait avec les poings.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas réellement choqué par la tactique d'approche de cet idiot sans nom ne faisait qu'appuyer sa petite théorie stupide de connexion.

Eren croisa les bras sur son torse : « Tu me connais aussi bien que je te connais, on est d'accord sur ce point, c'est ça ? » Jean acquiesça rigidement. Eren continua, résolu : « Donc répond à cette question, Jean. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais le quitter quand tu t'es lancé dans cette voie ? » Ils se fixèrent un long moment. La tension était palpable. Eren pouvait voir les veines de Jean saillirent lorsqu'il crispait ses muscles, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir distinguer à l'œil nu son rythme cardiaque lui battre dans la carotide. Et finalement, il répondit : « Non. » Eren finit par décroiser les bras, résigné : « Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'es complètement con ! Tu voulais quoi, avoir la confirmation qu'on aurait pu avoir un truc toi et moi, si et seulement si, t'étais venu avant lui ? Parce qu'il faut que je te dise un truc, mon vieux, même si on était déjà ensemble depuis quarante ans quand finalement j'aurais fait sa connaissance, je pense sincèrement que je t'aurais largué pour… » Jean l'interrompit d'un grognement agacé : « Merci de ne surtout pas prendre de pincette, enfoiré ! On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu blesser mes sentiments par inadvertance, sinon !

\- On est censé être honnête là, non ?

\- Et un peu de sensibilité ça t'arracherait une couille ?!

\- Venant de toi, Jolly Jumper c'est un comble ! » Ils s'arrêtèrent. Puis ils explosèrent de rire. Ils rirent tellement, qu'Eren dût se réinstaller d'urgence sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Quand leur crise de fou rire se stoppa enfin, ils marquèrent quelques minutes de silence.

Puis Jean déclara finalement : « J'aime aussi Marco. » Eren roula des yeux : « Je sais. » Jean s'éclaircit la gorge : « J'en avais marre d'être incapable de faire ma déclaration jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard…

\- Attends, tu veux me faire croire que t'as fini par dire à Mikasa que tu l'aimais et qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?!

\- Contrairement à toi, elle a un cœur ! » Eren pouffa de rire : « Oui bien sûr, Erwin aussi en a un à ce qu'il parait. C'est une sorte de pompe géante qui lui permet de continuer à approvisionner son cerveau en sang, mais de là à théoriser qu'il les rendrait aussi capable de compassion ? Tu vas loin, confrère Jean… » Jean lui asséna une tape sur l'avant-bras : « Je croyais que tu aimais Mikasa !

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Je l'aime à la folie ! Raison pour laquelle je sais que son cœur est un outil pire que sélectif. Je suis presque certain qu'elle n'a aucune place à l'intérieur pour ton noble faciès équidé, brave destrier.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con. Je pense que tu la sous-estime.

\- Je pense plutôt que je préférais me dire qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à ton nom… » Ils marquèrent une nouvelle pause. Eren se frotta sommairement le visage puis demanda : « Alors c'est ça ? Tu t'es déclaré parce que t'as l'intention de tourner la page ?

\- J'aimerais bien pour une fois, faire les choses dans l'ordre. Tomber amoureux, me déclarer puis niquer notre relation. Et pas inverser les deux dernières étapes. » Eren lui jeta un regard en coin puis soupira : « Je vais devoir me laver la bouche à l'eau de javel pour avoir dit ça mais… : Jean tu es un chic type. Du moins quand t'es pas trop occupé à être le roi des connards. Marco te connait depuis toujours ! Il sait de quoi t'es fait ! Et ce n'est pas parce que lui, ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qu'il peut se passer dans ta sale caboche que tu vas finir par tout niquer ! Ce type a la patience et la foi de la Sainte Vierge en personne. S'il y a quelqu'un capable de supporter toutes tes merdes, c'est bien lui !

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe entre toi et ton homme mystère ? Il supporte ta bâtardise ?

\- Je suis un véritable agneau avec mon chéri !

\- Pourquoi j'ai du mal à y croire ?

\- Disons qu'on est aussi doué pour se rendre coup pour coup que pour se réconcilier sous la couette. On essaie récemment d'essayer ce truc tendance qui s'appelle la communication. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller d'en user à gogo avec Marco… » Nouveau silence. Jean se frappa le visage brusquement et s'indigna : « Il doit s'imaginer qu'on s'est sauté dessus comme des bêtes sauvages…

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Tu n'arrives même pas au petit orteil des prouesses sexuelles de mon homme, Face de cheval. Je passe mon tour. » Jean marqua une courte pause avant de demander, curieux : « T'as jamais plus repensé à nous ? A ce qu'on…

\- Nope ! Niet ! Nada ! Pas une seconde !

-Sincèrement ?!

\- Oooh oui. En toute et complète honnêteté. » Jean fit la moue. Eren lui tapota la cuisse : « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis presque sûr que Marco est puceau. Il n'aura personne à qui te comparer, champion !

\- Va te faire foutre Eren.

\- J'aimerais bien ! Si je n'avais pas été obligé d'avoir cette horrible conversation avec toi ce soir, je serais très certainement et très précisément en train de me faire…

\- Stop ! Merci ! Pas besoin d'être aussi imagé. » Amusé, Eren lui tapota le genou avec son index : « Arrête de mentir, je suis sûr que tu t'es éclaté plus de fois que tu ne peux l'avouer à m'imaginer dans toutes sortes de positions bizarres…autant que je te confirme quelque chose, je suis toujours aussi flexible ! » Jean agrippa son oreiller pour lui asséner un bon coup sur la tête ! « Sérieux Eren, va chier ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça alors que je viens de te faire ma déclaration !

-Vraiment ? T'es sûr que ça t'étonne de ma part ? » Eren haussa un sourcil et se posa une main sur le cœur : « Mais je croyais que toi et moi, on partageait une intense connexion ! » Jean nia de la tête : « Je regrette absolument tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Oublie…

\- Moi je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de t'enregistrer pour la prochaine fois ou tu me taperas sur le système. » Ils se vrillèrent du regard.

C'était confortable.

Un territoire où ils s'étaient aventurés des millions de fois auparavant mais où, à présent, il n'y avait plus aucune zone d'ombres. Bien qu'Eren ne souhaite revivre cet instant pour rien au monde ? Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin sauté le pas. Admettre qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une vague attirance teintée de curiosité entre eux ? C'était un pas énorme. Le devenir de cette conversation donnait espoir à Eren que dès demain, tout ça serait derrière eux. Qu'ils pourraient enfin commencer à construire quelque chose sur une base solide. Assez étrangement et totalement différemment d'Armin (à qui personne ne se comparait dans son esprit) Jean était lui aussi devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Eren se redressa, partit chercher deux bières puis tout en tendant l'une d'entre elle à son compagnon, il conseilla : « Ne perd pas trop de temps avec Marco. Arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique, il ne mérite pas ça et tu le sais. Prends courage à deux mains et fonce.

\- Je…je n'étais clairement pas prêt à sauter ce genre de pas. Maintenant, je pourrais essayer en toute honnêteté d'être le genre de type qu'il mérite. » Le silence cette fois-ci était apaisé. Presque serein.

Sans même prendre la peine de poser la question, Jean alluma sa télévision, se mit sur la chaine sport et ils se mirent tous les deux à commenter le match de basket qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, Eren envoya un message à Levi pour confirmer qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il avait bien entendu l'intention de lui avouer que Jean et lui avaient discuté. Bien entendu, qu'importait à quel point il pouvait apprécier de voir Levi terroriser son ami, il n'allait pas lui parler de sa déclaration ou du reste. Juste du fait qu'ils étaient maintenant plus que certains de n'être que des amis. Peut-être même que pour le rassurer, Eren lui parlerait du crush épique qu'éprouvait Jean pour Marco.

Au moins, ils avaient enfin réussi à communiquer à cœur ouvert, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en sorte irrémédiablement blesser.

Il y avait du progrès.

* * *

 **Oh!**

 **14 petites pages pour signer mon grand retour.**

 **Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un spécial JeanxEren et pourtant! Et pourtant...c'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit! Ne me demandez pas comment il fonctionne si je le savais, 97% des problèmes de ma vie serait résolus à l'heure actuelle (air désespéremment sérieux)**

 **Bon, on a vu Levi en marge mais je vous assure qu'on aura droit à un passage plus direct et long entre eux dans le prochain chapitre! Cette saison 2 a de particulier qu'elle montre beaucoup leur évolution séparée dans diverses situations. Mais très bientôt (plus vite que je ne le croyais) nous allons entamer le second arc de cette épopée! Des larmes et du sang mes amis, des larmes et du sang, c'est tout ce qui nous attend...(air sinistre)**

 **En attendant, ce chapitre vous met dans l'ambiance de la prochaine mission! Encore une fois on se rapproche un peu plus de la résolution du mystère des Titans. Leurs objectifs se concrétisent, les précédentes missions commencent à faire sens...si vous avez du mal à vous souvenir de tout, n'hésitez pas à mettre le résumé à profit! Même moi je m'en suis servie pour recadrer l'histoire dans la trame! (il est pas si naze ce résumé!)**

 **Maintenant place aux questions:**

 **\- Qui pense qu'Eren va devoir biiiiiiiiien s'expliquer après ce chapitre? Qui pense que ça va finir en Lemon bien citronné ? Qui pour l'éventualité que ça foute encore la merde dans leur couple? (Ne me frappez pas!)**

 **\- Q(u'avez-vous pensez du JeanxEren? Vous vous y attendiez? Vous avez détesté? Etait-il bien emmené et crédible? Il était temps que Jean se sorte la tête du trou, après tout il est un cheval pas une autruche. C'était vraiment dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il était bi, il lui fallait maintenant faire face au pire, les sentiments qu'il n'a cessé de développé pour son Psycho d'ex Sex Friend. Il n'allait pas indéfiniment continuer à se bourrer la gueule avant de faire face, non? Je lui réserve pire que l'alcoolisme...(je sens qu'on va me haïr autant qu'on m'aime ici)**

 **\- Pauvre Marco! Il en a des choses à supporter avant d'avoir droit à son bout de paradis...**

 **\- Des prognostiques pour la prochaine mission? Vont-ils réussir l'infiltration? Que découvriront-ils au sous-sol?**

 **Bref! J'ai super méga hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles.**

 **Je sais que je le dis tout le temps et que ça a l'air de perdre son sens à force mais n'en doutez JAMAIS, vous êtes ce qui me pousse à continuer. Voir des notifications me signalant que de nouvelles personnes continuent d'affluer vers cette histoire, lire vos encouragements incessants et vos messages d'amour c'est juste...magique! Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe dans ma journée, à ce moment là, je me sens capable de soulever des montages alors, pour tout ça, merci infiniment! Pour votre patience? Merci galaxiquement!**

 **Plein de love, Easyan.**

 **Ps: J'AI FINI UNE NOUVELLE HISTOIRE INTITULEE DARK MOON LOVERS! Elle peut sembler différente des autres, son ambiance, son contenu, mais elle vaut le détour je crois! N'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil et à me donner votre avis! (Même vous n'accrochez pas plus que ça, personne ne vous en voudra! Ca peut m'aider à m'améliorer)**

 **Ps 2: KIZZBLOO MON AMOUR a écrit le préquel de cette histoire! Dark Moon Lovers: Rebirth of Lucifer! Un superbe hommage dont je suis la bêta-lectrice et qui promet d'envoyer du pâté! Passez y jeter un oeil si le coeur vous en dit! Pour l'instant le prologue et le chapitre 1 sont dispos!**


	24. Chapitre 22

**SURPRIIIIIISE!**

 **(Se mange un mur dans son élan)**

 **Hum, hum! Voici, voilà, le chapitre suivant de MBB! J'hésitais BEAUCOUP avec Sygma! Je l'admets. Mais! J'ai été inspiré pour ce chapitre et je me suis retrouvée à l'écrire avant d'avoir vraiment mon mot à dire donc...paf !**

 **Cette fois-ci vous avez droit à seize pages! (Youhou) Donc ça vous fait un brin de lecture!**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il vous plait, on se sent seules sur notre blog tout beau tout neuf, venez y jeter un oeil! Les articles et les dessins de Kizzbloo valent le détour, c'est promis! L'adresse est sur mon profil ou bien ici:**

 **shadowofthebeast . wordpress . com**

 **J'ai également testé de taper shadowofthebeast Wordpress Kizzbloo dans la barre de recherche google et je suis tombée sur l'ancien blog (celui d'overblog qu'on ne gérera plus, donc zappez le) et le nouveau tout beau en second lien! (C'est là qu'il faut aller! Sur wordpress! On vous y attend!)**

 **Bonne lecture les chatons!**

* * *

 **My Beautiful Beast**

 **Season 2**

 **Chapitre 22** : **Softcore**

Le lendemain matin, Armin eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Eren que celui-ci se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Levi.

Bien qu'il meure d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre son meilleur ami et Jean veille, le blondinet se retint de justesse d'essayer de lui couper la route. Lorsque Jean arriva à son tour dans l'Open Space, étrangement relaxé et bien plus positif qu'il ne l'avait été depuis belle lurette, la boule qu'Armin avait au fond de la gorge s'alourdit un peu plus. La plupart du temps, Eren prenait le temps de discuter de ses plans foireux avec lui avant de se lancer. Bien entendu, c'était loin d'être une science exacte et bien plus de fois que le blondinet ne l'aurait voulu, son kamikaze de meilleur ami fonçait tête baissée dans les pires emmerdes avant qu'il ne lui incombe à lui, Armin, de ramasser les pots cassés.

Jean ne semblait pas cassé.

Était-ce Levi qui cette fois-ci poserait problème ?

Le truc, quand on était aussi proche d'Eren qu'Armin ou Mikasa l'étaient, c'était qu'on apprenait rapidement à vivre avec l'imprévu. Le blondinet était sans aucun doute l'une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir encaisser, à l'heure actuelle, à peu près n'importe quelle nouvelle sans que ça finisse en crise de syncope. A chaque fois qu'il s'était imaginé qu'Eren ne pourrait rien faire ou vivre de plus surprenant, le brun s'attelait à lui montrer à quelle profondeur il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Avec le temps ? Armin avait juste appris à encaisser les coups.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il essayait, en vain, de parler du cas 'Jean Kirstein'

Mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle Eren excellait plus qu'à se fourrer dans les pires embrouilles ? C'était d'esquiver absolument toute conversation qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir. Ces jours-ci, Armin n'arrivait même plus à tenir le compte des sujets sensibles qu'évitait habilement son meilleur ami. Mikasa et ses sentiments, Jean et ses sentiments, l'étrangeté de sa relation avec Ymir, l'éventualité que la nature de sa relation avec Levi puisse être découverte d'un jour à l'autre et ses conséquences, les détails de la tristement célèbre opération pour capturer Zeke… la liste était longue. Jusqu'à ce jour, à chaque fois qu'Armin s'était risqué à sous-entendre que la 'petite aventure' qu'Eren avait eu avec Jean puisse être (du moins pour son partenaire) un peu plus importante que ''l'échange d'une ou deux branlettes de temps en temps', Eren éludait la question en quelques pirouettes sarcastiques. Avant de se plonger dans le plus convaincant des dénis.

Le hic c'était son déni n'empêchait en rien que la situation s'envenime ou évolue.

Ainsi, Armin avait dû assister, impuissant, au dernier drama de la vie amoureuse d'Eren sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'y préparer ou l'aider à ne pas se montrer aussi…abrupte ? Direct ? Insensible ? Qu'il pouvait se montrer quand il avait décidé de mettre sa sensibilité sur 'off'. Ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, arrivait quasiment systématiquement lorsque Jean était concerné. Ce n'était pas qu'Eren était totalement oublieux de ce qu'il se passait entre son ex-sexfriend et lui-même : c'était surtout qu'il refusait d'y croire ou d'y accorder de l'importance. Mais quand, tout à coup, il s'était mis en tête de développer une sorte d'amitié avec Léo, il était à des années lumières de s'imaginer que Jean pourrait avoir l'impression que le blond hypra-souriant empiétait sur ses plats de bandes. Après tout, Eren et Léo entretenait un type d'amitié où la chamaillerie et les insultes avaient une place prépondérante. Ce qui, aux yeux d'un observateur inexpérimenté (ou d'un 'amant éconduit comme l'était son ex-sexfriend) pouvait ressembler à l'amitié étrange qui unissait Eren et Jean.

Aux yeux d'Armin (et de Marco, malheureusement) les sentiments de Jean étaient aussi évidents qu'un phare allumé en pleine nuit.

Ils se chamaillaient, oui. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant c'était leur inaptitude troublante à fonctionner correctement quand l'un d'entre eux s'absentait de leur dynamique. Ils se tournaient autour constamment, ils se poussaient l'un et l'autre à aller de l'avant, à se surpasser. L'électricité qu'il y avait dans l'air à chaque fois qu'ils se confrontaient ? De la pure tension sexuelle. Et puis, il y avait l'irritation, presque résignée, de Jean à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention de la 'cougar' d'Eren. Ou encore les regards appuyés que le blond vénitien ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser vers son 'rival' de temps en temps. Leur dernière mission, au Night's avait empiré les choses. Armin ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur cohabitation, mais depuis, il était évident que Jean était plus que conscient de la réalité de ses sentiments. Pour preuve ? Il agissait un peu comme lorsqu'il était amoureux de Mikasa. Quand bien même Eren continuait de le rembarrer à tour de bras (plutôt que de l'ignorer comme Mikasa l'avait fait) Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre à la trace, d'essayer d'attirer son attention. A la seule différence que cette fois-ci, il avait d'avoir envie de se tirer une balle entre les deux yeux à chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à lui ramper après…

Armin n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment pouvait fonctionner leur dynamique.

Le sadomasochisme ne semblait même pas être une pratique assez complexe pour commencer à l'expliquer…

Alors forcément, quand tout à coup, Eren avait déclaré qu'il voulait suivre Jean dans son appartement…Armin s'était retrouvé complètement pris au dépourvu. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à la tactique d'évitement de niveau expert dont Eren avait acquis la plus haute maîtrise. Et le blondinet avait craint le pire. Sans débriefing, il y avait de grande chance que son meilleur ami déchiquète entre ses griffes acérées la fierté, l'amour propre et le cœur de Jean en lambeaux. Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour agir, alors Armin s'était préparé à gérer les dégâts collatéraux…

Au lieu de quoi ?

Il faisait à présent face au Jean Kirstein le plus détendu et motivé qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir à ce jour. Non seulement il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, triste ou énervé, mais en plus, la mention d'Eren ne lui avait même pas fait tressauter un sourcil. Quand Léo s'était exclamé : « Bien dormi Jean ? On dirait que t'as gagné au loto ! » Le blond vénitien s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil et de lui répondre avec dédain : « Arrête de faire comme si on était pote Braveheart, tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation du Psycho. Et le fait que tu persistes à faire comme si rien n'était grave même quand on te dit cash qu'on ne t'aime pas me file la chair de poule. T'es au courant qu'il est impossible de sourire tout le temps ? Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour passer le test psychologique de la Brigade ?! » Léo haussa les épaules, l'air sincèrement confus : « Aucune idée ! Mais je crois que ça doit être le test le moins exclusif de toute l'Armée ! » Puis il éclata de rire.

Armin avait encore un mal fou à cerner ce type.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

A en croire l'air désemparé qu'affichait actuellement Jean, il était lui aussi très loin d'y parvenir. Mikasa, sourcils froncés, demanda : « Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? » Sans même prendre la peine de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait, Jean soupira et répondit : « Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, oui. Ni Eren, ni moi, n'avons perdu de membres. On s'est juste parlé, comme des adultes. » Thomas, autre témoin malencontreux de la scène de la veille, pouffa de rire malgré lui : « Est-ce que tu viens bien de mettre Eren et toi dans la même phrase que le mot adulte ? » Tom ricana à son tour : « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu pires gamins que vous deux lorsqu'il s'agit d'interagir l'un avec l'autre… » Ce à quoi Eren répondit : « Ah oui ? Vous devriez prêter plus d'attention aux interactions entre Gunther et Eld ou encore entre Petra et Oluo. Je vous jure qu'on n'a rien à leur envier… » Armin agita la tête : « Ça se voit que tu ne peux pas vous voir ou vous entendre quand vous vous y mettez avec Jean… » Conny, légèrement déçu, demanda d'une petite voix : « Je n'ai pas tout suivi, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Eren et Jean ne s'en mettront plus plein sur la gueule ? » Sasha renchérit avec tristesse : « C'est aussi nul que si on m'avait annoncé que Noël était annulé… » Eren et Jean échangèrent un long regard avant d'exploser de rire.

Eren frappa la paume contre son bureau comme pour se calmer avant d'expliquer : « Le jour où Face de cheval on s'entendra comme larron en foire il pleuvra des billets de cent !

\- De cent ? Soit plus réaliste le Psycho, vise la pluie diluvienne de billets de cinq cents balles ! » Conny parut soulagé. Sasha leur servit un large sourire. Et Armin eut, malgré lui, envie de joindre leur hilarité. En dépit du bon sens qui voudrait qu'il se réjouisse de ne plus avoir à séparer ces deux crétins quand ils avaient décidé d'essayer de s'éborgner ou s'égorger, l'idée que leur relation n'eut été irrémédiablement abîmée par leur discussion de la veille l'avait rassuré. Il lui suffisait maintenant de cuisiner Eren pour apprendre les détails de leur rencontre…

Levi vint interrompre leur séance de ragots en s'installant devant son bureau de l'Open Space.

D'un seul regard appuyé, il avait réussi l'exploit de non seulement mettre un terme à leur blabla mais aussi de les recentrer sur leurs tâches à accomplir. Armin l'observa quelques minutes en toute discrétion. Il semblait concentré et calme. Quoiqu'Eren soit aller lui dire ce matin-là, avec la foulée déterminée d'un homme en mission, ça avait suffi à désamorcer la situation.

Ils se mirent tous au travail sans plus de distractions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren savait, aux innombrables coups d'œil que lui avaient lancé Mikasa et Armin depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin, qu'ils mourraient d'envie de le harceler de questions.

Malheureusement, leur tour allait devoir attendre.

Il devait des explications à Levi avant tout. Raison pour laquelle, après l'avoir surpris d'un baiser passionné dans son bureau, il l'avait invité à déjeuner en tête à tête. Sasha était en train de sautiller de joie, détaillant, la bave aux lèvres, le menu proposé par la cafétéria lorsqu'Eren dût leur annoncer que cette fois-ci, il leur faussait compagnie. Ymir avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'embarrasser : « Un rendez-vous galant en pleine après-midi ? Au beau milieu de la semaine ? Tu deviens beaucoup plus entreprenant avec les années Eren ! Maman Ymir est fière de toi ! » Eren avait lentement cligné des yeux pris au dépourvu. Ce qui avait laissé le loisir au reste de son groupe d'amis de s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Conny avait sifflé d'admiration, Reiner lui avait placé une main sur l'épaule et déclaré sur un ton empli de sollicitude : « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais récemment réussi à décrocher une mission importante, sache que les idées reçues sur les effets de l'éjaculation pour un homme sont fausses. Non seulement tu seras plus détendu mais en plus ça pourrait te donner le regain d'énergie dont tu auras besoin pour te concentrer comme il le faut sur la résolution de ton cas… » Eren écarquilla les yeux, ahuri.

Il hésitait encore entre exploser de rire, vouloir se cacher au fond d'un trou et avoir une crise cardiaque, quand il répondit : « Arrêtez de croire à tout ce que peut vous sortir Ymir ! Elle essaie juste de m'embarrasser comme d'habitude ! » Puis il dégagea la main de Reiner de son épaule et lui demanda, incrédule : « Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil en gardant tout ton sérieux ?! » Léo répliqua avec gravité : « On a fait une étude chez les bourrins et on pense que son système nerveux au niveau du visage a été paralysé depuis la naissance. » Ymir roula des yeux : « Oh pitié, tous tes potes sont présents dans l'équipe ! Pour qui est-ce que tu nous quitterais si ce n'est pas pour ton amour chéri ? » Ils le fixèrent tous comme un seul homme. Eren s'apprêtait à leur répondre d'une réplique cinglante quand Levi arriva à leur hauteur dans le couloir : « Dépêches-toi gamin, on n'a pas toute la journée. » La majorité de ses amis semblèrent sur le coup s'en vouloir de l'avoir soupçonné.

Sauf bien sûr Ymir et Armin pour qui toute l'ironie de la situation était loin d'être perdue.

Eren était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous les deux son groupe d'un pas leste. Il refusait de reconnaitre les petits sourires en coin dont l'avaient gratifié son meilleur ami et…Ymir (il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler 'tante' même en pensée). Il était vrai qu'Eren voulait profiter de Levi avant d'entamer une autre mission compliquée. Mais il avait surtout beaucoup de choses à lui dire et peu de temps pour le faire. Ce n'était absolument pas un plan cul !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce restaurant leur avait été recommandé par Petra.

Sa spécialité, le barbecue coréen.

Au moins, ici, ils trouveraient chacun leur bonheur. Levi pourrait faire griller autant de légumes et de champignons qu'il en rêvait et Eren faire une overdose de viande de bœuf. La serveuse les laissa s'installer un peu à l'écart des autres clients, quand bien même ça n'arrangeait en rien leur répartition des zones de service. Eren avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il lui était presque impossible de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait à l'aide d'un sourire et d'un compliment bien placé. Il ne pouvait le confirmer, mais il avait eu l'impression de voir Levi roulé des yeux lorsque la pauvre serveuse avait fini par lui céder.

Elle alluma le barbecue et régla sa température avant de leur poser une carte du menu et s'éclipser.

Elle s'était à peine éloigné que Levi s'exclamait : « On aura beau dire, je suis certain que ta facilité à charmer n'importe quel pauvre péquenaud relève du paranormal. » Eren haussa les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « Peut être ! Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois essayer de convaincre ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : je suis sûr que mes phéromones ont un grand rôle à jouer dans l'affaire… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kirstein ? » Eren faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il bafouilla : « Comment tu sais qu'on allait parler de Jean ?! » Levi agita la tête, incrédule : « Tu crois qu'on m'a nommé Leader des Ailes de la Liberté juste parce que je peux déboiter la majorité des autres Leaders de la Brigade ? Je ne suis pas stupide ou aveugle, morveux. Ni même sourd… » Eren fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Levi soupira : « Après votre départ, hier, quand je suis revenu vers l'Open Space, tes petits camarades étaient en pleine discussion animée. Je crois qu'ils se demandaient si vous alliez finalement vous trucider. Il n'y a pas moyen être aussi ignorant. Je me pose de sérieuses questions quant à leur avenir dans le monde de l'investigation… » Les joues légèrement empourprées, Eren répliqua : « Pour leur défense ? Ils sont là pour travailler en équipe, ils ne sont pas obligés d'être clairvoyants sur tous les points pour être les meilleurs dans leur domaine… » Levi laissa un blanc.

Eren tripota les pages de son menu.

Il devait s'expliquer : « Je n'essayais pas de te 'cacher' que j'allais passer la nuit chez Jean. J'ai juste pensé, vu comment tu prends en général le fait qu'on soit plus ou moins proche, qu'il valait mieux attendre de pouvoir t'expliquer la situation comme il faut avant de balancer l'info… » Levi était dénué de toute expression. Eren détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, lorsqu'il se fermait à toute lecture. Ça lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être une vulgaire souris en train de danser entre les pattes d'un chat ennuyé. Sa nervosité le poussait à déblatérer tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête : « Il agissait bizarrement depuis la fin de notre mission au Night's et je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre alors, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on crève l'abcès maintenant plutôt que d'attendre que ça nous pète à la gueule. Surtout maintenant qu'on est emmené à bosser ensemble plus souvent… » Levi gardait toujours le silence. Eren grogna : « Arrête un peu avec ta poker face ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si t'es en colère ou pas ! Ça m'énerve !

\- Est-ce que j'ai des raisons d'être en colère ? » Eren agita nerveusement la tête : « Aucune ! On devait juste mettre les choses à plat, c'est tout ! Et c'est ce qu'on a fait !

\- Est-ce qu'à un moment où un autre sa langue a atterri au fond de ton gosier ? Sa main dans ton calbar ou la tienne dans le sien ? » Eren poussa un cri plein d'indignation : « Pas du tout !

\- Bon. Ben on est okay. » Et à ces mots, il accueillit le retour de la serveuse en lui listant les assiettes qu'il avait choisi. Eren, encore un peu secoué par la rapidité et la simplicité de cette conversation, dicta sa commande sans réussir à parfaitement se défaire de son étonnement.

Quand la serveuse repartit, l'adolescent laissa planer un silence.

Levi s'était servi un verre d'eau et jetait un regard morne vers le reste de la salle. Eren craqua : « C'est tout ?! » Le regard bleu acier perçant de son compagnon le cloua sur place. Levi demanda, intrigué : « Quoi ? Tu voulais que je te fasse une crise de jalousie ? Qu'on s'engueule ?

\- Euh, non…mais… » Levi plissa légèrement les yeux : « Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est ce que t'as répondu lorsqu'il t'a avoué qu'il t'aimait. » Cette fois-ci, Eren s'étouffa avec sa salive. Levi lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi quelques secondes avant, un léger sourire retord au bord des lèvres. Eren jura mais accepta le verre tendu avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

Levi avait croisé les bras sur son torse et s'était adossé confortablement contre sa banquette alors qu'Eren reprenait son souffle. L'adolescent finit enfin par demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que Jean a… ? » Levi soupira : « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire 'Eye Fucking' ? » Eren se sentit rougir. Levi expliqua : « Kirstein te fixait tellement quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait faire qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de te baiser contre le mur le plus proche… » Eren pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard : « C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer… » Levi tendit la paume comme pour présenter une évidence puis ajouta : « Pour ça et parce que c'est un sacré connard. » Eren ne put s'empêcher de glousser : « Je lui avais bien dit ! » Levi reprit leur discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée : « Je ne sais pas s'il en avait pleinement conscience. En tout cas, juste après votre mission dans la boîte de strip, il a commencé à plus te regarder avec l'air d'un chiot qu'on roue de coups de pieds que comme une confiserie. J'en ai déduit qu'il devait enfin avoir arrêté de s'auto-convaincre qu'il était aussi hétéro qu'il le pensait. » Eren gigota sur sa banquette.

Il était désolé pour Jean, après tout il avait eu la présence d'esprit de vouloir lui éviter de révéler à Levi le passage 'déclaration' de leur discussion.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Levi avait l'esprit aussi vif, ou un sacré sens de l'observation.

La plupart du temps, il semblait tellement perdu dans son propre monde ou indifférent, qu'on pouvait croire qu'il était complètement oublieux de son environnement. On ne pouvait plus faire erreur. La serveuse posa les assiettes commandées, leur demanda s'ils désiraient autre chose puis tourna les talons en souriant quand ils répondirent que non. Levi entreprit immédiatement de mettre à griller ses légumes. Eren en fit de même avec la viande par simple mimétisme. Il était encore en train de chercher comment aborder le sujet lorsqu'ils terminèrent de remplir l'espace du barbecue. Eren profita des grésillements de la grillade pour se racler la gorge puis se jeta à l'eau : « Je l'ai rejeté. Bien entendu. » Levi était à nouveau inexpressif. Mais cette fois-ci, l'adolescent comprit que c'était surtout pour lui laisser tout le loisir de développer son discours. Eren prit une grande inspiration et s'adossa à son tour à sa banquette.

Autant y aller franchement.

Eren tapotait le bord de leur table du bout du doigt : « Il voulait juste me le dire avant de pouvoir tourner la page, c'est tout. En réalité, il envisage d'enfin se sortir les doigts du cul et passer à l'étape supérieur avec Marco… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Tâches de rousseur ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur as tous filé un surnom ? Je suis sûr qu'après tout ce temps ce serait plus simple pour toi de te rappeler de leur nom pourtant…

\- C'est une marque d'affection.

\- Le simple fait que tu l'avoues aussi facilement me rend suspicieux…

\- Je croyais que c'était son meilleur ami ?

\- D'où le pétage de plomb ! Il ne veut pas perdre son meilleur ami, mais il avait déjà bien merdé quand il l'a embrassé avant qu'on aille en mission au Night's alors…

\- Génial. J'en sais déjà beaucoup trop sur la vie sexuelle de Kirstein…ne me coupe pas l'appétit.

\- Ok ! C'est toi qui as demandé plus de détails… » Ils marquèrent une courte pause, puis Eren reprit : « Bref. C'était vraiment juste pour mettre les choses à plat. Il m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait, j'ai dit non merci et on a direct commencé à parler de sa relation avec Marco. Une transition plutôt pourrie, si tu veux mon avis, mais j'ai compris qu'il voulait plus sortir les mots pour y faire face que vraiment me déclarer son amour éternel alors… » Eren haussa les épaules. Levi le fixait maintenant avec une telle intensité qu'il se retrouvait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire depuis les deux dernières minutes. Levi demanda enfin : « Est-ce que ça t'a énervé qu'il soit si vite passé à autre chose ? » Eren écarquilla les yeux : « Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! J'étais plutôt soulagé !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as décidé de ne pas prendre au sérieux sa déclaration ? Ou même d'y réfléchir plus longtemps… » Eren fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « T'es sérieux, là ? T'aurais voulu que je considère sérieusement de sortir avec Jean ?! Mais on est ensemble !

\- Votre relation n'aurait pas été de tout repos. Mais ça aurait quand même été plus facile à vivre que la nôtre…

\- Je rêve ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Jean a… » Eren se stoppa net. L'inexpressivité de Levi laissa place à une pointe d'irritation : « Il a eu les couilles d'essayer quand même de te convaincre ?! Je croyais que la transition s'était faite rapidement…

\- Je n'essayais pas de te le cacher mais j'estime qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de raconter ce passage de la conversation ! Jean ne sait ni qui tu es, ni même comment se déroule notre relation ! Il ne peut pas juger de ce genre de truc, je crois que c'était juste sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était…je n'en sais rien, impliqué ? Ou qu'il s'inquiétait, je n'en sais rien. N'empêche que ça n'ôte rien à ce que j'ai dit à propos de Marco et lui ! » Levi posa les deux mains sur la table et le fixa de nouveau, sans ciller : « Tout comme tu m'as posé la question avec Florine, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te rend aussi certain d'avoir fait le bon choix… » Eren faillit hurler sur le coup : _« Parce que tu es mon Imprégné, imbécile ! »_

Mais il n'y avait sans doute que lui pour comprendre tout ce que ce mot impliquait.

Levi risquait de se méprendre, de croire qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir à une sorte d'impératif biologique. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Il fallait donc qu'Eren trouve comment exprimer le plus clairement possible ce qu'il ressentait. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir poussé Levi à autant s'ouvrir. Oui, entendre de sa bouche tout ce qu'il avait pu avouer depuis leur 'pacte de communication', avait été aussi embarrassant que satisfaisant. Mais se retrouver à devoir rendre l'appareil ? C'était loin d'être facile. Il saisit sa spatule et tourna les morceaux de viande qui lui faisait face. Il avait le cœur battant lorsque sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur en face, il exposa : « C'est vrai. Avec Jean, je n'aurais sans doute eu qu'à combattre une bonne dose d'homophobie. Et puis, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait, j'arrive effectivement à comprendre ce qu'il peut penser, sans qu'il ait à le dire à voix haute, la plupart du temps. Je ne vais pas non plus nier qu'on a cette sorte de… » Sa langue lui semblait soudain faite de plomb. Il déglutit puis s'efforça de poursuivre : « …truc. Ce truc entre nous qui… » Il jura entre ses dents. Puis il agita frénétiquement la tête : « Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est ridicule ! Ecoute, Levi, entre lui et toi, il n'y a pas photo ! Okay, on se comprend plutôt bien mais ça n'empêche qu'on a tout autant pour habitude de se prendre la tête à la première occasion !

\- C'est ce qui arrive souvent entre deux personnes qui partagent une certaine dose de tension sexuelle…

\- Argh ! Peu importe, avec toi ? C'est radicalement différent ! Il suffit que…nos regards se croisent pour que… » Eren se prit le visage entre les mains. Il n'arriverait jamais à dire ça à voix haute.

Si l'attirance qu'il partageait avec Jean était semblable à un courant électrique, celle qu'il partageait avec Levi ? C'était un véritable orage. Il lui suffisait de prendre le temps, de vraiment l'observer, pour qu'un incendie lui dévore les entrailles, pour qu'un serrement lui pince le cœur et pour que son rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Ce n'était pas 'juste' de l'attirance, c'était un savant mélange de désir, de tendresse et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Quelque chose de si grand, que son corps, son cœur et son esprit conjugués peinaient à l'englober en entier. Il n'y avait pas que les souvenirs torrides, excitants ou pervers, non, il y avait son enfance, l'affection et l'admiration, puis son adolescence, le respect, la compréhension, la confiance sans limite… Leur relation était tellement plus qu'Eren n'était en droit d'attendre d'une relation de couple 'normale'. A court de mot, le souffle court, il marmonna : « T'es tellement plus pour moi qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être. » Une fois que les mots eurent quitter sa bouche, qu'ils s'étaient épanouis à l'air libre, leur véracité l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

II devait réussir à transmettre cette certitude inébranlable, parvenir à ce que Levi comprenne ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Eren serra les poings et un élan d'assurance le poussa à s'exclamer : « On se complète. On se comprend au-delà de simples pensées ou d'impressions. On se fait confiance, on avance main dans la main. Notre relation n'a rien de bancale ou puérile comme pourrait l'être celle que j'aurais avec Jean. C'est vrai avec du temps et du travail, on pourrait être un 'couple' passable, lui et moi. Mais avec toi ? On est juste…c'est juste…tellement plus que juste un 'couple' ! Tu es ma famille. Tu me recentres, me fait grandir, me rend plus fort. Je sais que je serais prêt à tout pour toi, pour nous. Et que tu me le rends au centuple. Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais retrouver un truc pareil ? C'est inimaginable… » Le reste sa déclaration lui mourut au fond de la gorge. L'éclat qui dansait au fond des yeux de Levi l'avait tout simplement rendu muet. Rouge d'embarras, Eren fronça les sourcils et tripota du bout de ses baguettes la viande cuite qui menaçait de cramer sur le barbecue.

Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, plus la moindre idée de comment poursuivre sa plaidoirie.

Mais il savait que c'était inutile. Levi avait compris. Levi avait entendu l'essentiel. Et à en croire l'expression indéchiffrable qu'il arborait, il n'avait certainement pas eu besoin d'en apprendre autant pour tout simplement 'le savoir', tout au fond de lui. Tout comme Eren avait su, d'une certaine manière qu'il était spécial, quoiqu'il advienne, aux yeux de Levi. Relation amoureuse ou non. Depuis, il avait appris par expérience qu'entendre son partenaire réaffirmer ce genre d'engagement, c'était parfois nécessaire. Ça apaisait le monstre vert, terrible et cruel qui était capable de mettre à mal la plus solide des confiances en soi. De faire douter le plus convaincu des compagnons. Alors Eren s'était prêté à l'exercice, aussi confus eut-il été, aussi embarrassé puisse-t-il être à présent. Même si son visage ne reprenait jamais sa teinte d'origine et demeurait à jamais coincé sur un carmin éclatant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Levi abréger les souffrances de ses légumes. Après s'être servi une dose, il en remit une à griller sur le barbecue. Eren l'imita, une boule dans la gorge, le visage en flammes. Levi lui servit sans un mot une partie de son plat. Eren suivit le mouvement en lui cédant deux des plus beaux morceaux de viande cuite de son assiette. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eren sente quelque chose lui cogner légèrement le tibia. Au début, il pensa que le contact était accidentel. Quand le pied de Levi se mit à doucement remonter le long de sa jambe pour venir lui écarter les cuisses, il s'étrangla avec une bouchée de légumes et abandonna toute idée d'incident. Un nouveau verre d'eau ingurgité il osa enfin relever les yeux vers son compagnon, le regard empli d'incrédulité : « Est-ce que…est-ce que t'es en train de me faire du pied ? » Levi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de continuer à mâcher avec décontraction.

L'éclat qu'Eren avait distingué dans son regard était toujours là, scintillant doucement dans le gris bleuté de ses pupilles. L'adolescent déglutit. Ils avaient peut-être décidé de davantage communiquer mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leur technique de communication favorite cessait d'être aussi attrayant ou valide. Plus d'explications verbales n'allaient pas approfondir le message. Par contre, ce qui allait suivre serait sans doute une bonne manière de le cimenter. De l'inscrire au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, dans sa peau… Eren sentit son cœur lui tambouriner entre les côtes. Il grogna : « Levi ! On pourrait nous voir ! Et puis on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner alors peut-être que…

\- Je ne me suis pas énervé. Je trouve que j'ai été foutrement exemplaire. A l'écoute et tout le bordel. Je ne t'ai même pas reproché d'avoir voulu me la mettre à l'envers en passant sous silence les parties de l'histoire qui t'arrangeait…

\- Hey ! Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que…

-…mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je n'étais pas en train de décider de la meilleure manière de te punir. » Eren avait soudainement la bouche sèche. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et tenta de s'expliquer : « Jean est ton employé ! C'est déjà assez compliqué pour lui de bosser alors que tu n'avais pratiquement rien à lui reprocher. Je me suis dit que même si j'aimais bien me foutre de sa gueule et que j'adorais profiter de son désarroi quand il était forcé d'interagir avec toi, ce serait injuste de lui ajouter un niveau de difficulté. Surtout alors qu'il est en train de tourner la page. Ce crétin fini, reste potentiellement, un membre à part entière de mon groupe d'ami…

\- Façon détournée de ne pas avouer de but en blanc que tu tiens assez à ton canasson pour vouloir éviter que j'en fasse un steak de cheval. » Eren ne put retenir l'éclat de rire qui lui échappa : « On peut dire ça comme ça. On ne peut pas tous être comme toi et supporter au calme que notre partenaire se mette à traumatiser notre potentiel 'autre intérêt romantique' pendant des années sans lever le petit doigt !

\- Oh ça va, Petra n'était pas totalement une victime dans cette affaire ! Elle aussi, elle avait du mal à te supporter au début, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de t'apprécier quand même un peu.

\- Tout autant que t'es obligé d'admettre que tout connard qu'il soit, Jean est un élément important pour la Brigade. Qu'il est doué et loin d'être débile. » Levi se contenta d'un grognement. Eren rit de bon cœur : « Ça ne sent pas du tout la mauvaise foi !

\- T'as gagné, tu viens d'ajouter un gage de plus à ta punition. » Le rire d'Eren lui mourut aussitôt dans la gorge. Une décharge électrique venait de lui traverser l'échine. Le timbre grave et grondant de la voix de Levi venait de largement diminuer l'espace libre de son caleçon. Un véritable réflexe Pavlov. Il gigota sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge : « Des gages…

\- Quoi, ne me dit pas que t'as déjà oublié ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment avec le moment on n'a pas le temps de grand-chose mais quand même…

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié c'est juste que… » Le pied de Levi se glissa soudain entre ses jambes et d'une brève pression parvint à lui arracher un grognement surpris. Il s'arma ensuite d'une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture, mâchonna sans quitter Eren des yeux, déglutit enfin et remarqua : « Content de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. » L'adolescent jura entre ses dents. Levi déclara soudain : « Dépêches- toi de finir de manger, il y a un truc que j'aimerais faire avant la fin de notre pause. » Suite à cette déclaration, le repas se déroula dans le flou le plus total. Eren était certain d'avoir trouvé la viande juteuse et d'avoir vaguement apprécié le croquant des légumes, la saveur des sauces proposées…mais ça datait surtout de sa première bouchée. Parce qu'ensuite, absolument tout ce qu'il avait porté à sa bouche avait eu un goût de carton. Absolument toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient concentrées sur l'endroit où de temps à autre, Levi s'amusait à le caresser légèrement du bout du pied.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, il avait l'impression qu'absolument tous les clients avaient remarqué son érection et le petit jeu auquel ils s'étaient adonnés pendant l'ensemble de leur repas. Du coup, il osa à peine croiser le regard de leur serveuse et lui laissa un gros pourboire, histoire d'apaiser sa conscience.

Heureusement, Levi était aussi pressé que lui de quitter l'établissement et ils ne s'attardèrent pas bien longtemps sur les lieux du crime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sa plus grande surprise, Levi les conduisit, le plus vite possible, dans les locaux de l'Escadron Ailé.

Il le traîna à sa suite sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'Open Space pour achever leur course dans l'une des quelques salles de réunions qui se trouvaient à l'étage. A peine la porte ouverte qu'il plaquait déjà Eren contre le mur. La porte claqua et Levi ne perdit pas une seconde avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire. Eren gémit de surprise. Le genou de Levi remonta entre ses cuisses jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer douloureusement contre son entrejambe de plus en plus gonflé. L'adolescent se recula autant que possible et tourna la tête pour reprendre son souffle : « Levi ! Une salle de réunion ?! » Sans porter la moindre attention à ses protestations, Levi entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise d'une main habile. Ils s'étaient contenté d'ôter leur veste et leur holster avant de se rendre au restaurant. Ils devaient être passé pour n'importe quel employé de bureau durant leur pause déjeuner. Mais là, tout de suite, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son uniforme.

Levi se mit soudain à lui mordiller les clavicules. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Levi répliqua finalement : « Tu m'as stoppé tellement de fois dans ces fichues salles que t'as presque réussie à en faire un défi personnel… » Eren posa la main sur sa nuque et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur, libérant l'accès à sa gorge. La douceur du duvet qu'il caressait de ses doigts fit ressurgir une vague d'affection dans son cœur. Amusé, il rétorqua : « Tu as un sérieux problème avec les lieux publics, les lieux pro ou interdits…

\- Je me tape mon 'frère', mineur, depuis qu'il a dix-huit ans. Je crois qu'on a déjà défini que j'avais un certain penchant pour le fait de braver les interdits… » Il s'écarta soudain et Eren poussa malgré lui un geignement déçu lorsque la chaleur de son corps s'éloigna aussi brusquement. Levi lui servit l'un de ses rictus familiers et s'écria : « Ça ne me suffit pas que tu te laisses faire dans une salle au boulot Eren, est-ce que t'as oublié tes gages ? » Intrigué, l'adolescent nia de la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié mais il voyait mal où Levi comptait pousser le délire…il n'y avait rien dans cette salle. A part peut-être un ordinateur relié au rétroprojecteur.

Sans perdre une minute en explications futiles, Levi l'attira vers le centre de la pièce. Il lui indiqua la table d'un geste de la main : « Mets-toi là-dessous. » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ? » Levi lui posa une main sur la tête et le guida doucement vers le dessous de table : « J'ai dit, mets-toi là-dessous. Et à partir de maintenant ? Plus un bruit, t'as compris ? Ça fait partie de ton premier gage. Tu comprendras bien vite ce que j'attends de toi. » L'adolescent obéit, à quatre pattes sous la table. L'anticipation le rendait nerveux. Il se lécha les lèvres et jeta de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours. Levi s'était déplacé. Eren l'entendit pianoter sur le PC, puis il entendit le bruit distinctif d'un appel en visioconférence… Levi vint se placer sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Très vite, son interlocuteur décrocha : « Hey ! Caporal ! Comment ça se passe avec les recrus ? » La voix d'Eld était enjoué. Eren se rappela sur le coup que l'équipe de Levi était partie prêter assistance à une autre équipe de la Brigade d'Intervention, quelques villes plus loin, en plein cœur de la région de Sina.

Levi se contenta d'une réponse vague : « Ils n'ont rien encore fait qui me pousse à les pousser dans l'incinérateur qui se trouve au sous-sol donc je considère que je m'en sors plutôt bien. » Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, Eren vit l'une ses mains, lentement descendre le long de sa braguette. Avec doigté, il déboutonna son pantalon et baissa sa braguette. Eren, ahuri, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. D'un geste du doigt, impossible à confondre avec un autre, Levi lui ordonna d'approcher. Incrédule, Eren se positionna de façon à pouvoir sans trop s'abîmer les genoux, se retrouver entre les jambes, maintenant écartées, de son compagnon. Son cœur battait la chamade : est-ce que Levi voulait vraiment qu'il fasse ce qu'il pensait que Levi voulait qu'il fasse. La main de Levi vint lui caresser la joue, puis suivit le contour de ses lèvres. D'une pression du doigt, il lui intima d'ouvrir la bouche. Eren s'exécuta, le visage empourpré : même si personne n'était là pour être témoin de la scène, le simple fait de pouvoir entendre toutes les voix des membres de l'équipe de Levi lui suffisait à le plonger dans l'embarras le plus total. La main de son amant vint lui enserrer la nuque avant de remonter doucement dans sa chevelure et lui caresser l'arrière du crâne.

Eren frémissait encore lorsque Levi poussa d'un coup net et vint lui écraser le visage contre son entrejambe. Il étouffa un gémissement. L'odeur si caractéristique de Levi venait de lui emplir les poumons, la bosse qui gonflait son caleçon lui pressait contre la joue. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il mette son cerveau sur off. Hanji était en train d'exposer sur un ton enjoué comment elle avait réussi à soigner la plupart des membres de l'équipe qu'ils étaient partis secourir après que Gunther et Petra aient fini de mettre l'ennemi en fuite. Eren frotta son visage contre l'entrejambe tendu de son partenaire, se délectant des tressaillements du membre contre sa joue. Puis il se repositionna correctement, entreprit de dégager son dû de sa prison de tissu et posa les mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Il inhala l'odeur familière qui lui chatouillait les narines et comme d'ordinaire, elle lui donna un vertige. Il retint de justesse le ronronnement satisfait qui menaçait de lui rouler dans la gorge. Les doigts de Levi se firent pressant dans sa chevelure.

Eren commença par léchouiller son entrejambe de haut en bas, puis il se servit d'une de ses mains pour lui malaxer les testicules. Il sentit la cuisse qu'il tenait encore tressauter sous sa paume. Ravi de son petit effet, l'adolescent entreprit de suçoter le gland, déjà humide qui lui faisait face. Il crut entendre la respiration de Levi raté une mesure tandis que la voix de Gunther expliquait en détail comment l'embuscade avait pu se refermer sur leurs collègues impuissants et comment ils s'y étaient pris pour non seulement retrouver leur localisation mais aussi briser la formation ennemie. Un léger sourire fendit les lèvres d'Eren. Il aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer que cette situation n'était pas en train de sérieusement impacter sur sa propre excitation mais c'était faux. Complètement faux. Si Levi était un pervers, Eren était sans doute beaucoup trop simple à convaincre pour n'être qu'une innocente victime. Le secret, l'interdit, l'immoralité de son acte, lui faisait courir de l'adrénaline pure dans les veines. Il s'évertuait à atténuer les bruits de succions en enfonçant, étape par étape le membre durci de son compagnon. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il le sente palpiter, doucement cogner au fond de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'efficacement bouger la tête s'il voulait rester discret. Alors il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur les sensations qui lui parvenait et se mit à déglutir.

Les parois de sa gorge se comprimèrent autour de la verge frémissante avant de la relâcher pour mieux se resserrer. Les doigts de Levi se refermèrent brutalement, lui agrippant une mèche de cheveux qu'il finit par tirer vers l'arrière. Avec force mais absolument aucune volonté de lui faire reculer la tête. C'était un tiraillement à la limite du douloureux qui poussa Eren a utilisé sa main libre pour détacher son propre pantalon. En quelques secondes, il s'était pris en main et bougeait les hanches sans aucun rythme, ni finesse, dans son poing serré. Il dégagea juste assez la tête pour sucer légèrement avant de renfoncer l'entrejambe brûlant de Levi là où il s'était logé. Le mouvement arracha un léger grognement à son compagnon. La voix, inquiète de Petra, résonna soudain dans les brumes de son excitation : « Est-ce que ça va Caporal ? T'es un petit peu rouge non ? » Levi se racla la gorge et répondit avec tout le calme dont il était capable : « Je crois que l'air conditionné déconne encore dans cette salle, il va falloir que je demande à un technicien de venir régler le problème. » Moblit crut bon d'intervenir : « Demande donc à Tom de te filer un coup de main, ce sera bien plus rapide et beaucoup plus fiable…

-Okay, j'y pense…j'y penserais. » Eren avait profité de la conversation pour effectuer quelques rapides va-et-vient avec la tête. Sa propre érection menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre et il s'était promis de faire passer Levi en premier alors, il se devait de redoubler d'effort. Il effleura légèrement l'entrejambe de son amant avec les dents, juste assez pour lui arracher un bref halètement. Eren eut à peine le temps de refermer les lèvres autour de sa proie que Levi se déversait au fond de sa gorge. L'adolescent laissa échapper une rapide quinte de toux, à laquelle son compagnon fut obligé de faire écho. Hanji visiblement inquiété à son tour demanda : « T'es sûr que t'es pas en train de couver une vilaine grippe mon petit gnome ? C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es un peu rouge…

\- Non. Ça va, mais je crois que je vais demander à quelques-uns des morveux de venir dépoussiérer la salle pendant que Tom réparera la clim, c'est un vrai nid ici. » Ils ricanèrent. Eren avait posé le front contre la cuisse de Levi et alors que celui lui massait délicieusement l'arrière du crâne, il accéléra les mouvements de son poignet, trouva un rythme et se laissa porter jusqu'au bord du précipice. Il achevait à peine de redescendre de son petit nuage, lorsqu'il entendit enfin l'indicateur sonore qui indiquait la fin de la Visio.

Levi se recula d'un geste brusque vers l'arrière et sans crier gare, se baissa de façon à pouvoir l'extraire du dessous de table. Son regard était enfiévré et ses joues effectivement rosies, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le Caporal l'attira sur ses genoux, replaça la main sur sa nuque et guida sa tête de façon à ce qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, langoureusement. Eren était encore pliant et satisfait. Levi n'eut donc aucun mal à le manipuler. Quand l'adolescent prit conscience d'avoir bougé, son amant avait échangé leur place et c'était lui qui à présent se retrouvait assis sur la chaise tirée. Levi le dévora du regard et ordonna : « Mets les mains derrière le dos et ne bouge plus. C'est ton second gage. » Puis sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce.

Durant toute son absence, Eren ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'on puisse le retrouver, là, la chemise défaite, la chevelure en bataille, la braguette ouverte. De la semence en train de sécher dans l'une de ses paumes, le souffle court. Il ne pouvait se retenir de visualiser l'image qu'il offrirait. Débauché, souillé. Il aurait aimé que la honte et la peur l'emportent sur l'excitation vibrante qui lui vrombissait dans les reins. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire semblant d'être normal. Dans les faits ? Obéir aveuglément à l'ordre que lui avait lancé Levi, c'était presque aussi stimulant qu'une branlette…Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par son imagination, légèrement embarrassée à l'idée que Levi constate en arrivant à quel point ce petit jeu avait pu l'exciter.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, pendant une fraction de seconde, Eren n'eut aucune confirmation que c'était Levi.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'efforça de rester immobile. Son inquiétude ne fut apaisée que lorsqu'il sentit le froid du métal contre sa peau et que l'odeur enivrante de son amant ne vienne l'envelopper. Les mains de Levi caressèrent doucement ses bras, lui arrachant des frissons : « C'est bien Eren, tu as suivi mes instructions à la lettre. Ça mérite une récompense… » L'adolescent déglutit. Il avait déjà été menotté auparavant et il savait qu'il était à présent à la merci de Levi. Mais la perspective d'être récompensé le rendait étonnamment docile. C'était l'idée d'avoir réussi à lui plaire, d'être parvenu à lui apporter entière satisfaction qui faisait doucereusement brûler son désir. Son entrejambe était à présent douloureusement tendu. Levi le manipula à nouveau, le forçant non seulement à se mettre debout mais aussi à se plaquer contre le mur. Très vite, son amant vint se plaquer contre son corps, lui écartant les jambes d'un geste rapide du pied, comme s'il allait procéder à une fouille au corps…La voix sensuelle de Levi lui caressa l'oreille : « Je rêve de débaucher cet uniforme depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… » Après quoi, il entreprit de le délester de son pantalon.

Son gage en tête, Eren se contraignit à rester le plus immobile possible.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Levi se mit à peloter son arrière-train des deux mains, avec énergie qu'il se permit de gesticuler légèrement. Ce qui lui valut une brève, mais puissante, claque sur la fesse. Il poussa un grognement de douleur : « T'es censé être immobile, Eren… » La menace ne servit qu'à l'exciter un peu plus, Eren répliqua, frustré : « Arrête de me torturer ! » Levi ricana doucement. Il s'écarta de quelques pas. Un cliquetis se fit entendre puis le bruit inimitable d'un tube pressé. En quelques secondes, les doigts légèrement froids et lubrifiés de Levi commencèrent à presser et cajoler son anus. Eren gémit lorsque le premier doigt pénétra enfin son muscle tressaillant. Levi savait exactement comment s'y prendre, où appuyer, quand ajouter une nouvelle pression, comment le détendre parfaitement.

Paupières closes, Eren avait déjà complètement abandonné l'idée de retenir ses gémissements et autres geignements. Il haletait, baragouinait des suppliques ou son appréciation sans même savoir ce qu'il racontait exactement. Quand Levi se mit à lui caresser la prostate à chaque pénétration, il faillit perdre pied. Heureusement, Levi s'était à nouveau plaqué contre lui et le bras qui lui enserrait la taille le maintint en position. L'adolescent ne prit conscience du fait que son amant lui murmurait à l'oreille que lorsqu'il cessa de le préparer : « T'es tellement bandant comme ça… » Un nouveau frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Satisfait, Levi l'attira vers lui de façon à pouvoir le conduire sans qu'il ne se prenne les pieds dans son pantalon jusqu'à la table centrale. Là, il l'installa, joue contre le mobilier, totalement exposé…Le cœur d'Eren lui battait dans les tempes, l'attente menaçait de le rendre dingue…

Levi lui caressa tendrement le dos, le recouvrit de son corps, lui suçota la nuque, mordilla ses omoplates. Eren se retrouva bien vite à supplier : « Levi, Levi, s'il te plait… » Ce à quoi Levi se contentait de répondre : « Chut, je m'occupe de tout, laisses toi aller… » Il fallut encore quelques minutes de préparation avant qu'enfin, Eren puisse sentir la pression inimitable du membre de son amant. Il le pénétra lentement, sans jamais perdre de vue son objectif tortueux. Une fois enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, il se posa là, comme pour mémoriser la sensation brûlante et la compression délicate qui lui enserrait l'entrejambe. Et pendant tout ce temps ses mains n'avaient cessé de parcourir, de caresser, de frôler chaque centimètre de peau qui leur était offert.

Eren avait presque les larmes aux yeux, son excitation était devenue douloureuse. Sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque, il était au bord de l'implosion. Il savait que Levi essayait de marquer un point, de lui prouver quelque chose. Qu'il était sien, parfaitement sien. Que nulle part ailleurs il ne pourrait retrouver un tel sentiment d'appartenance, se permettre un tel abandon, une telle confiance. L'adolescent était à sa merci, attaché et dans une position de faiblesse. Mais chacun de ses gestes était calculé, tendre, presque révérencieux… Quand enfin, Levi se mit à bouger, Eren lâcha un cri de plaisir. L'une des larmes qui lui piquaient le coin des yeux se mit à rouler le long de sa joue. Les gémissements de plaisir qui emplirent très vite la salle lui résonnait dans le cœur, les claquements de chair contre chair qui frappaient le silence lui paraissait trois fois plus obscène que d'ordinaire. Ils étaient dans une salle de réunion, dans un endroit où nombre de leurs collègues s'étaient réunis et se réuniraient encore. Il y avait des risques qu'ils soient découverts, dans cette position, en plein acte. Et rien n'aurait pu être plus excitant que cet instant.

Le rythme des coups de bassin de Levi s'accéléra brusquement, Eren pouvait sentir la table lui frotter les tétons, la friction cuisante de son plateau contre sa peau, sa joue, son ventre. Chaque éclair de douleur gorgeait un peu plus son sexe, intensifiait son plaisir. Il allait sûrement porter les marques de leurs ébats jusqu'à ce soir, cachés à la vue de tous sous son uniforme… La main de Levi se referma autour de son membre tendu et d'un simple va-et-vient, suffit à lui arracher un râle guttural et une éjaculation brutale. Levi se redressa alors, lui agrippa les hanches et entreprit de pourchasser sa propre délivrance en plusieurs coups de pistons erratiques. Le bruit du mobilier malmené, les halètements de son compagnon, étaient tout simplement indécents. Une douce musique qui accompagnait la lente redescente extatique d'Eren.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Levi se déversa enfin, s'écarta et attacha son préservatif qu'Eren prit conscience qu'il en portait un.

La majorité de leurs ébats s'était déroulé alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état second dont il ignorait complètement l'existence avant cet instant. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir s'il lui avait déjà réussi à atteindre ce drôle d'espace, empli de calme et de désir, d'excitation, d'amour, de confiance…Levi le redressa doucement et entreprit de le nettoyer à l'aide de lingettes. Eren se laissa complètement faire, la tête posée sur son épaule, le nez enfoncé au creux de ses clavicules. Le ronronnement de plénitude qui lui ronflait dans le torse n'arrivait même pas l'embarrasser. Levi pouffa de rire : « Si j'avais encore le moindre doute sur le fait que tu apprécies tout particulièrement le Power Play, je crois que je suis définitivement fixé… » Il l'aida à se rhabiller environ convenablement, le libéra de ses menottes puis ajouta tout en se nettoyant à son tour : « On devrait peut-être décider d'un mot de sécurité, histoire que tu puisses interrompre une scène si elle ne te convient pas, ou si ça va trop loin. Faire plus de recherche sur le BDSM et convenir d'une liste de possibilités et d'impossibilités pour chacun d'entre nous… » Eren était encore en plein atterrissage, le discours de Levi faisait autant sens qu'un grésillement à la radio. Il lui en dit autant : « Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que tu racontes, Levi. Et si on en parlait plus tard ? » Levi ricana à nouveau, s'approcha, lui posa un baiser sur le front et acquiesça : « Okay, je vais te laisser te reprendre et on verra ça ce soir.

\- Excellente idée… » Levi le souleva de sa chaise, s'y installa puis le reposa sur ses genoux avant de le laisser se pelotonner contre son torse.

Eren se laissa pleinement profiter du moment, de la chaleur et la sécurité des bras de Levi autour de son corps, de son parfum, de sa lente respiration, des doigts qui lui couraient librement dans les cheveux… Il s'écoula un temps indéterminé avant qu'il ne redescende sur terre et ne s'exclame, effaré : « L'heure du déjeuner doit être fini depuis longtemps ! » Levi lui tapota la tête et répondit, visiblement amusé : « Oui, Eren. Depuis presque une heure. » L'adolescent se redressa et planta le regard sur la porte d'entrée comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de s'ouvrir à la seule force des yeux : « Ils doivent nous chercher partout ! » Levi agita la tête : « Je sais que ça fait en général partie du trip que je ne te dise pas tout mais tu devrais apprendre à me donner un peu plus de crédit. J'ai prévenu tout le monde qu'on était occupé à peaufiner ta prochaine mission quand j'ai été cherché les préservatifs, les lingettes et les menottes. » Eren se détendit presque immédiatement.

Puis Levi ajouta, sur un ton enjoué : « Quoique vu comment Armin me regardait, je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y a pas cru une seule seconde. » Eren poussa un grognement, enfouit la tête dans le torse de son compagnon et se lamenta : « Et merde ! Il va me charrier pendant des semaines maintenant !

\- Commence à lui raconter ce qu'on a fait dans cette salle et je t'assure qu'il va s'abstenir d'évoquer ce moment ensuite ! » Eren rit de bon cœur, releva la tête pour lui poser un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de lover à nouveau contre son torse et déclarer : « Tu es un génie ! » Il eut une pensée pour Ymir et son sous-entendu. Elle, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de l'asticoter pour si peu, mais il se faisait confiance pour trouver d'ici leur retour dans l'Open Space de quoi lui donner envie de tenir sa langue.

Au final, le problème de Jean était réglé, Levi avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle et Eren allait bientôt pouvoir se lancer dans une nouvelle mission pour anéantir les Titans. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la chance continue de lui sourire pendant les prochains mois.

Après ce qu'il avait subi avec Zeke, elle lui devait bien ça.

* * *

AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

'(rire hystérique)

Ceci était un 100% auteure perverse et fanservice!

Petite indulgence perso avant d'entamer la mission ! Levi et Eren méritait ce petit moment à eux! Depuis le début je les fais biiiien galérer avant chaque petit acte sexuel...ça fait un moment qu'ils s'étaient pas défoulés! Du coup je me suis laissée aller, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main et que vous avez trouvé le passage hot! J'ai essayé un peu autre chose, prions que je ne me sois pas plantée! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai toujours en tête de continuer à donner un sens à presque chacun de mes Lemons donc j'espère que ça reste dans le cadre de vos attentes (et ce à quoi MBB vous avait habitué!)

Sur ce? Je vous dis à trèèèèès vite dans l'espace commentaire et puis aussi de vous tenir aux aguets pour mes news (voir mon profil) ! Je serais très vite de retour mes petits chatons!

Vos messages me font vibrer de bonheur!

Plein de love sur vous, Maman chat.


End file.
